Jaune, The Evolved
by Asdtgh
Summary: An Arc obtains a semblance to manipulate time and space, ushering dimensions through rifts in one place, Alex meets Jaune who learn about his sadistic dines, I'm sure with both powers, he'll be just FINE. Jaune x Harem
1. Chapter 1: Alive!

**Hello, everyone. I am Asdtgh as that is usually my video game name but there are other names such as . This is my first fanfiction. Blah blah blah. I can do whatever I want with my fanfiction. So, this story is about Jaune having godly powers( I know it's suppose to be focusing on prototype powers but prototype powers should be godly) which I would inform you about and he would not have Crocea Mors because reasons in future chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Bye…oh yeah. I put in some quotes from well-known movies, cameos, shows and other videos or whatever because they're awesome. Read the warning as well.**

 **Warning: I don't own Rwby because Monty Oum does and I don't own Prototype 1 and 2(wishing that there is a 3** **rd** **game if Alex Mercer fanboys and girls don't brag about his death and should stick to Heller because he's at least half as awesome and more humorous than Alex). I also don't any of the quotes that were once said in the movies, cameos and shows such as Flash, Dragon ball Z and the Abridged.  
**

Chapter 1: Alive?!

Alex Mercer was onto his in front of James Heller who had his claws exposed. Alex chuckled as he was grabbed by the neck," Welcome to the top of the food chain."

With eyes of hatred and rage, James consumed every part that was left of Alex, grunting and growling. However, Heller made a mistake to severe Alex's arms as when he experienced Mercer's memories of his argument with Dana, the severed arms of Alex rolled and fell off the building and onto the tendrils that was stuck onto it, forming a body…with a jacket.

After the completion of the body, it started to limp around, trying to get used to the new form until it finally got onto its feet, showing the face of Alex Mercer without his hood.

" I-I'm alive?! Holy shit I'm alive!" Alex shouted in a quiet tone. He then heard grunting from the top of the infested building where he battled Heller. James was about to release his tendrils throughout New York.

' And that's happening…'

At the split second the tendrils came out, Alex's stomach back flipped and booked it. He ran as fast as he could away from the tendrils but it was a little bit faster than him. As more tendrils blocked more possible escape routes, Alex's mind was racing and trying to find a helicopter nearby in the area.

'For fuck's sake, there should be at least a chopper around here-' Alex cursed in his mind when he noticed tendrils in front of his way, Alex had no way out. The only thing he could do was hope to God that he made it out alive at least with a permanent scar. Then, a pale yellow rift appeared right in front of him. With reluctance, Alex could not stop himself in time and accidentally went into the rift which disappeared right before the tendrils entered it too.

In the world of Remnant:

The rift reopened in the middle of a forest. Alex Mercer came out of it and stumbled upon the grassy soil. After the rift disappeared again, Alex patted himself off the dust and looked around to find himself stranded in an unknown world. Suddenly, the leaves of trees rustled and Alex focused himself to be prepared for anything, reminding him the time of being stabbed repeatedly a Blackwatch fraud. Countless of Beowolfs jumped out of the trees and landed onto the ground, surrounding and trapping Mercer. Alex then put on his hood.

" Well, now that I lost most of my powers," Alex said, checking through his DNA abilities while snapping both neck and knuckles. " fight me if you're ready to die." The Beowolfs lunged themselves towards Alex who mutated his right arm to form his blade, readying it and scratching the floor with it.

Moments later, Alex was on a puddle of blood and a few organs, licking to his fingers to enjoy the taste and satisfaction. He then reformed his arms into his claws which he had acquired back.

" Oh babies, I missed you both!" Alex exclaimed quietly while putting his palms to his face in claw mode. Mercer then wondered why the rift transported him to this unknown world but wandered of into the forest, consuming more Grimm. After finally finding a civilized city, Vale He had his evil smirk spread wide across his face.

" I guess this can be my new playground." Alex muttered to himself as he reformed back to his normal arms. He took a running start and jumped out of the forest and into the city.

 **So, I hope this chapter has come to your liking. Also it will take 3 more chapters to get to the part as in chapter 4 is mainly going to be the start of Jaune's Beacon years. I will be including an OC into my story ( Can any of you guys please tell me what OC means? I didn't read anything about it but just typed my story.) Also, I will not be continuing my story until I have feedback from others, mainly you readers, on how good it is. If not, then my 3 days of creating this story goes down the drain. Please review on my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Used To

**Asdtgh here. Now before I get you to the story, I'm sorry to tell you that Alex Mercer will not be as cold heartedly evil, ruthless as usual in Prototype 2. And what I mean by that is that this story's Alex Mercer will not be evil but good. If he were to still be evil, Jaune would have to go through agony like James Heller as Mercer would kill his parents, sisters and other people who he love. He will then kill Alex Mercer in a more violent way than Heller and that would break the hearts of Alex Mercer fans. Again. And if he were to be good, Alex won't die and become friendly with Jaune like uncle like nephew. I'm also sorry for the mistakes I have made in chapter 1 for making it short because I wanted to make it clear that Alex will live in this story and for the missing words like what is my other gaming name, which is 'Mr HIgglesworth' or 'Mr Higgles' or 'Higgles' itself. Sorry for using kitty0706's name from 'Elliot goes to school' and to answer the questions and clarify others:**

 **DragonOfChallenges** **: Thank you for your compliment as it motivated me to do more**

 **Lazy Author with writers block :** **Sorry for making it short and (probably) sweet but it gave me the determination to write more.**

 **(Also I thank you both for telling me what OC means)**

 **Guest** **: If Alex were to be Jaune, that makes it sadistic for the entire story. Reason why is because Alex would still be and evil, fucked up, mother fucker who would break the heart of Pyrrha, Ruby and agro Yang and basically kill all the characters in RWBY. All that would be left is Alex himself and it would be very, very painful to read. Reason why is through a question: would you want your most favorite RWBY characters to die? I can be a sadist or a very nice guy. I can pretend to be bias of Alex's capabilities and get Jaune to one-hit KO him into oblivion, abusing the entire purpose of this story. OR I can be acknowledged about both stories and make everyone happy. And it's not you who can write my fanfiction. I CAN. And no offence, of course.**

 **And for those who doesn't like ecchi things, I'm sorry for that as well. The only ecchi things there would be is panty seeing, a little bit of the Japanese culture of going to the beach, summer festival and so on…with some sort of weird fetish like the female swimsuits, kimono, blushing from embarrassment, lots of Yang being perverted and etc.**

 **Also the Warning: I don't own RWBY(Monty Oum does) or Prototype(Activision and Radical Entertainment do) OR any of the quotes from movies, cameos and shows such as Dark Knight Rises, Gotham and Hellsing Abridged  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting used to

After landing in the middle of Vale in an alleyway, he noticed two thugs bullying a 13-year-old boy with strange dog ears.

"Little punk!" one of the thugs kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Yeah, hehe! Stupid little shit!" the other punched him in the face. Alex hated the sight of the humans hurting one another. Always in conflict with and killing one another for their own greed and desires. He decided to fix that. He interrupted their 'fun' by shouting in a strong tone, " Hey, you two!"

The thugs looked back to see Mercer alone and unarmed. They both looked at each other for a second but then laughed their lungs and teeth out. Alex rolled his eyes as their laughter toned down. The thugs later pulled out flip knives and walk towards him.

"Word of advice, fuck face. A weapon for self-defense." One of them spoke. Alex could feel rage immediately building up after hearing the sentence. He hated his mockery and wanted to end things quickly. He mutated his right arm into his Whipfist and lunged it at the thug who spoke first, bringing him close to himself, thus consuming him by crushing his head with his left arm. The remaining thug was in pure shock and fear. His body was shaking and was trying to flee but stumbled upon his own foot, leading to him falling down. As Alex walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar, the thug pleaded,"No please! Don't! I have a wife and a daughter-"

"Oh great, another family guy…" Alex grumbled as the thug asked him with mixed emotions of fear and confusion.

"W-Wha-" the last thug stuttered.

"I mean, does a father like you do this?!" Alex roared at him as he showed him the scene currently occurring. He then grabbed the thug's face and muttered coldly to his ear, "No one in this world would want a pathetic, old creep like you. Bare to realize that now…"

Alex then flung him into the air and severed the thug's entire body with his Whipfist, consuming him. As he savored the meals that was served on a platter, Mercer shook his head to regain focus from his bliss. He then hear whimpers of pain but including fear. The boy was scared to death by Alex Mercer and was struggling to ease the pain. Mercer then offered a helping hand to the boy. The dog-eared boy hesitantly but gladly took it.

"What's your name, boy?" Alex asked.

"D-Damien…" the boy stuttered.

"Don't worry, Damien. They won't hurt you anymore." Damien nodded. Soon later, Alex and Damien were discussing of their past life and how Mercer obtained such powers while walking down the streets.

"So, what makes them want to beat you up?"

"Well, I was roaming around, jogging until I soon got involved in a theft scene. Those guys were trying to steal a woman's purse so I kicked them in the nuts to get their attention." Damien replied as Alex snickered, trying to hold his laughter before saying," I apologize for that. Continue."

"As I was saying, once I antagonize them, I quickly ran for my life. They surprisingly cut me off my path and eventually brought me to the alleyway with a dead end."

"Huh, how heroic. Yet, foolish."

"Hey! I did what I could do and would you do the exact same thing if you were to put in my shoes?"

"Well, I would have but I would suggest another way to stop them. How about going to a nearby trash area to collect a weapon?"

"…Oh. I should have done that." Damien mumbled, admitting defeat. Alex saw the look on his face and decided to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Damien. I'm sure you were eager and desperate to save someone. But, I still don't understand why?"

"Wait. What do you mean?" Damien had a questioned look on his face as they stopped walking to face one another directly and properly.

"What I meant was why do humans like you-" Damien cut Alex off. "I'm not human. Well, not entirely."

"Wait wha-? N-Never mind but why are people like you so eager to help others if you do not know whether they have a dark side of themselves like pretending to be a happy family who end up being known as wanted criminals?" Alex asked questionably, overflowing with confusion. Damien replied with a simple answer. "Well, it maybe because not everyone is cruel and filled with lies or any other bad things. If you see someone in danger, you should try to make the right decision. If you accidentally didn't, then it's just a mistake. Everyone makes mistake. You probably see others as that because you may have never met right people and make the right friends, no offence, of course. Why not make friends with others who are special. Someone like you."

With that simple answer left Alex Mercer, known as Zeus in New York Zero, bewildered of his own fault and flaw. Alex wanted to help others but had a strange feeling deep within him, telling him that infecting the world with the 'Blacklight Virus' was by far the most horrible idea, even the human Alex Mercer would have disagreed after experiencing what he had done to New York. The Infected Alex remembered the time he was a hero, saving New York from the explosion almost done by the mad General Randall. But after two years, he was no longer a hero but a villain.

Even though he was betrayed, disguised as a human, by Autumn, the second girl he had developed feelings for, due to her being a criminal (yes, this actually happened in the comics), he should have looked deeper within the hearts of other humans who are just like his sister, Dana. Even after so many, slaughtered and eaten alive for his survival, Dana was always right behind him. She still loved him till the end. Well, once loved him. But now that Alex had finally realized what he had done to destroy what he had save from death. He was right that humanity was stagnant but it was the way life went. No one can live forever.

"Y-You're right, Damien. I have gone through loads of shit to never see that coming. Through your words, I finally foresee my mistakes." Alex thanked him who appreciated it. They then continued walking on the street as Damien replied, "You're welcome, I guess."

"But now that that's over, you said you're not human as well, am I right?"

"Sort of. It's basically that I am a human with animal body parts and abilities. We also have some of its characteristics. To sum it all up, we're known as Faunus."

"I see." Alex now understood Damien's race as a dog Faunus. The boy then asked back, "So then, how did you get those freaky powers?"

"Oh! You mean this?" Mercer's body was engulfed in symbiotic tendrils, his right arm mutated and transformed into his Blade. Damien's face showed how much he could not get use to Alex's power. "Yeah! How did you do that?"

"Well, I acquired these powers when I had to throw a test tube filled with an infectious virus on the floor that basically left my city, New York, in ruins after three weeks." Alex then reformed his Blade back to normal as he continued. "It was quite large, probably larger than this city and it was loaded with powerful military bases, somehow."

"W-Wow! In three weeks against the military?! Not many could withstand much form Mr. Ironwood's army! Also, what's New York?"

"Hmm…I don't remember having anyone named Ironwood and if you don't know New York, I guess I was right. I'm in a different world."

"W-Wait, how come?!"

"Hold on. You're getting off topic. And wouldn't you ask why the virus have to do anything with my powers?"

"O-Oh! You're right. So how did a virus give you powers?"

"Well, it actually killed me." Alex stated, confusing Damien who just plainly said, "Huh?"

"To be more precise, it killed the human Alex Mercer. I'm basically the virus itself with the memories, appearance and probably some of the genes of the human Alex Mercer."

"But, are you the same Alex Mercer I know right now?"

"Even though I'm the virus that caused many to suffer and die, I'm still me, Damien." Alex clarified his entire origin of acquiring his powers. "And I don't know how I got into this world. I was running for my life ran until a pale yellow portal thing got me to a forest near this city. Don't know why though. But I'll get onto that topic later."

"R-Right…Oh crap! It's 11 pm! I forgot to keep track of time!" Damien exclaimed in horror as he felt his heart at his throat. "Oh no…Miss Labyrinth is going to be so mad when I come back…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Alex asked, confused about this 'Miss Labyrinth'.

"Oh yeah! I lived in an orphanage that is sadly the other side of Vale. It was mainly for the Faunus due to their parent's deaths. It was quite common." Damien replied.

Thus, Alex then carried him on his back, ran down the road and jumped onto building walls. Damien was screaming his lungs as Mercer continued his parade of amusement in free running.

At the orphanage:

Alex finally arrived at the orphanage in less than a minute. He put down Damien whose face was green and was about puke from intensive motion sickness. Mercer tried to pat his back and make him feel better.

The next thing he knew, a young, beautiful woman, who looked like she was in her 20's and wearing a pink shirt and small white pants, came out of the orphanage with an angry pout on her face as she pulled Damien's ear to the front door of the venue and scolded him for wandering off out of the orphanage until later than 10.30 pm. She had long, silky, brown hair and shining green-emerald eyes.

'She seemed to be the owner of the orphanage.' Alex thought as he was eyeing at the name tag that said 'Manager: Angela Labyrinth'.

"But I wanted to train-" Mercer snapped out of his thoughts to focus on the argument.

"And what? Be like that horrible White Fang organization who decided to use terrorize innocent humans because of conflicts and racism between them? NO! And that's final!"

'White Fang? What drive those guys to that name? Is it to symbolize those monsters in the forest? *sigh* So many questions that have yet been answered.' Alex thought to himself.

"But I have no intentions of doing so!"

"And look at you, boy, you got into a fight, didn't you?" Angela glared at Damien's bruises.

"Look, Miss Labyrinth. I do not believe he would want to run away to join this 'White Fang' but to become a hunter. Hell, he got beaten up by two assholes who were stealing purses which Damien tried to prevent." Alex stepped in.

"And how would you know?" She was right, to be fair. The unfortunate thing was the only way for her to understand was to turn her into an Evolved to drain Damien's memories which was one of the most horrible ideas planned. Alex then pleaded with Angela," Trust me."

Mercer grabbed her by the arms as he leaned forward near her, trying to prove his honesty but in the end making her blush. Many have not seen of what Alex was without that hood. To Angela, his light blue eyes glittered emotionally, his curly brown hair was astounding and his pale skinned face was undeniably handsome when honest. (I know, this may sound totally asinine and a lot like Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey or something. I'm trying to get Alex a girlfriend)

And with that, Labyrinth nodded her head hesitantly with a small smile on her face, still flustered. Alex was glad that he was able to help his friend to clarify the situation.

"W-Would you like to stay for dinner?" Angela asked quite loudly to Zeus, who appreciated the offer but refused. Damien pulled his jeans and looked at him with cute dog eyes to force him to accept it. Alex admitted defeat and accepted to stay at the orphanage for dinner.

As the three both entered the place, Mercer noticed the orphanage was quite small, despite the outside view. It had a living room, a kitchen and a home school for education upstairs. He also saw a huge number of orphans, younger than Damien and with different types of animal parts around the living room. One with boar husks near his mouth, a girl with mouse ears and whiskers, so many more. The least were ordinary human. Then the boar-husked boy spoke first but sorrowfully and rudely, "Oh great…not another downer."

'Another downer? Wait, what?' Alex thought, confounded. What does he mean by another downer? Angela then scolded the boy by shouting, "Behave, Drake! This is going to be our guest and you best respect him. Or else…"

This 'Drake' and other boys and girls had goose bumps and his skin turned pale with fright. But after noticing what she said in front of Alex, she became flustered and hid her face with her very own hands to cover her embarrassment. Mercer became more baffled than ever as he was expressing his confusion through his pale face while Damien looked down to pinch his nose in disappointment of him.

"N-Never mind, children! Why not we have dinner? I'll make mushroom stew!" Angela sang, changing the tone of her voice and the subject. The orphans sprang up in delight as they ran towards the kitchen to get the plates and cutleries. As the orphans prepared the plates, Mercer helped Labyrinth with her homemade stew by mincing down the mushrooms and other ingredients and helping to stir them together. Angela was amazed by his outstanding performance.

"Wow, nice! I never knew you had such great talent!" Angela complimented, a small red tint came onto Alex's cheeks. He spoke back, "It's nothing. I learned from some great cooks. First and second are my mom and sis."

'Except it was mostly because I devoured the citizens who are great at cooking…" Alex elucidated in his mind, having a sweat drop on his head.

"Well, they taught you very well, you know?"

"Thanks! Here's the rest of the garlic." Alex passed her the minced garlic as she used it to finish cooking her stew. After giving the children their meals into their bowls, they tried a mouth-full to find it more delicious than before.

"Wow, Miss Labyrinth! You've gotten a lot better and before. It's twice more better than your previous, delicious mushroom stew!" A human girl shouted joyfully.

"Oh, it's not entirely me! Mr. Mercer, too, did well!"

"Like I said, Angela, it's nothing. I just cut the stuff down into smaller pieces, that's all."

"Yeah well, that shows how useless you are." Drake muttered loud enough while taking another taste of the stew. Alex was used to death threats and insults, but Labyrinth could not stand even one bit.

"Drake, I told you to be respectful! He is a nice man to ever help your friend, Damien, from thugs! You should be gratefu-"

"And so what?! He might be just like the rest of them, being all high and mighty and not caring about us, Faunus! He's like the same downer as every other HUMAN!"

"That's it! Drake, give me your stew and go to your room!" Angela shouted, confiscating his food and rushed him forcefully into his bedroom, giving him a time out. Drake glared at her with a nasty look and then at Mercer before going up the stairs to his room. She sighed as she continued, "I'm so sorry, Alex! I swear I never understand that boy. He's always like that ever since his parents died by some gang and hated all humans, even the other human orphans!"

Alex was quite worried about Drake's health. The Boar Faunus might need help in his problem. He decided to get off his seat and walked up the stairs and into Drake's room, noticing that the windows were opened. Zeus climbed out of it to see the Faunus sitting on top of the roof, knees hugged. Drake noticed him but ignored him and looked away. Alex got over to the boy and sat near him. It took almost half a minute before he asked, "How are you, Drake? Tell me, why do you hate humans so much?"

"…"

"Ooh! Giving me the silent treatment, aye? How about a story?" Alex put his hand on his chin, making up a story. "…Ah! Imagine of a world where there are evil things trying to kill your friends, family, beloved ones. Imagine that they took everything away from you? Imagine yourself having the power for their extinction. But if you kill them all, how would you feel? Relieved? Still mad?"

"I know, where this go, Lexie! 'Would getting revenge bring back the people you love'? I get that a lot."

"Well, of course not! You know that killing others wouldn't bring them back. It's just that sometimes those evil things have their good side. It's based on their characteristics that depicts their positivity and negativity. Would your parents and all enjoy you killing humans that they befriended extremely well? Would YOU enjoy that if you both switch positions? Not all are evil, Drake. We all are our own heroes, villains,…and victims."

Drake was moved by those spoken words. It almost as if it clarified his entire life. He finally he was wrong. "You should make friends with other humans and make the best of those moments."

Drake then broke into a smile and into tears of joy. He got up and thanked Mercer while shaking his hands vigorously. He then hugged him tightly, still crying. Alex patted his back as he suggested to go back and finish off the stew. Unfortunately, as they went down the stairs, they saw Labyrinth, the orphans surrounded by three men in black suits and red ties, pointing at them with red, one-bladed swords. They were also wearing small top hats. And there was another but short, fat man in the same uniform but was using a fancy cane, laughing. He had orange hair and green eyes with a large cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"Heh heh heh…look, sweetheart! All we need is protection money and that's it. We can help you keep safe. Besides, I'm the boss around this streets. No protection money, no mercy if you know what I mean."

Angela tried to get the fearful kids behind away from the weapons. "You doesn't own the streets, Mister! If you do, then why wasn't I informed about it? Hell, I still wouldn't pay you!"

"Now now, don't get cocky, lady! Be wise with your words, yeah?"

"Hey, you!" Alex stepped in, getting the attention of everyone. Angela was delighted to see him, "Alex!"

"Kids, close your eyes and ears." Mercer adviced as the orphans did as they were ordered. The obese man laughed as he pointed his cane at the Infected young man.

"And who are you suppose to be, boy?"

"I'm 36!"

"Who the fuck cares? You best stay out of the way." The man said as he looked back to the group.

"No." Alex, again, attracted his attention. "No, I don't think so. See, you kinds of asshole humans just want to keep boozing, boning and beating up innocent Faunus and humans because of your annoyingly, resilient ego. And with that,"

Alex looked away, snapping his neck to release stress as he could not stand cockiness and mockery. He then looked back to say in a dark, cold tone, "You have my permission to die…" His eyes turned red as it frightened the wits out of the other men.

"W-Why you…! We command your respect!" The obese man shouted, readying a secret gun from his cane, aiming at Alex. He shot at him as Mercer's body fell to the ground. The midget then laughed at his death while his laughter was being included with another coming from the corpse. It got back up and all the damage done was on Alex's left eye which healed easily for tendrils surrounded the wound. Alex flicked off a small dust particle from his shoulder as the short man stuttered. Zeus then growled, "No. You demand my attention."

Alex's arms turned into his claws as he mowed down the midget's men without any effort at all, leaving him as the sole survivor of that night…probably. Alex picked him off the ground by his collar as he asked, "Tell me, fat ass! What's your name and I might let you live, half-dead!"

"I-I-It's Torchwick! Davy Torchwick!"

"Well ,'Davy Torchwick', you best tell your descendants about how you met the devil. You should be thankful that I'm letting you live because I saw that stupid look on your face that tells me how pathetic your wife is, or was, to marry you. Now fuck off before I change my mind, asshole." He then let go of him as the orange-haired midget scurried off out of the orphanage with his cane. Alex then reformed his arms back to normal but looked back to Angela who saw everything with her very own eyes. She could not believe what had happened and what Alex had done.

"L-Listen, Angela. I can explain-"

"Explain later, right now we can't let the children see this. Help me get them to their bedrooms." Labyrinth said, caring more about the safety of the children's minds. Once they were tugged into their beds, Angela kept the leftover stew into the fridge while Alex got rid of the corpses in the old fashion way.(NOT consuming them.) As Alex next mopped the floor, he told Angela, "Look, I'm sorry to show you my true colors and my gruesome powers…I thought I could just meet new friends and not be conflicted because of who I am-"

The young lady hit Mercer's head lightly with a chop to stop him from doubting himself. He was quite surprised to be hit like that

"Don't worry, Alex. I had to go through some gory crap like that but without having claws coming out of my hands. I had my first kill at the age of 12." Alex was then shocked to hear that. Then again, everyone was not perfect. "And that one victim was my abusive father. He was so kind to me. Allowing me to do whatever I want to do, but until my mother's death by the Grimms, he went insane and killed all the Grimms that were near our home. That way, he could create a fence around the house, preventing anymore harm to our family. But he started to see things differently. He thought he saw me as a Grimm and started swinging his sword at me. I got to the kitchen, got a knife and had to…"

"I-I'm so sorry for your loss." Alex apologized before Labyrinth continued, "It's alright. I'm sure you'd went through the same, did you not?"

"Y-Yeah, sort of." Alex muttered, his voice faded away to try and forget about the past. "Anyway, I think I have intruded your territory long enou-"

"W-Wait! Why not stay with us?"

"What? Why?"

"Because Damien told me about your story and now that you are in our world of Remnant, why not stay here? Besides, you don't have the necessary items to survive through an unknown world, do you?"

"You're right about that."

"A-And I want you t-to stay here. You're one of the kindest adults I met. Most of Vale usually cared about their own wants. And you're strong and brave and cute and-" Labyrinth stopped speaking to notice what she just said. Deep shades of red tinted on her smooth-skinned cheeks. "N-N-Never mind what I just said there! But just please stay with me!"

She ran towards him to hug him closely, not letting go of him. Alex never felt so warm inside his heart which had just moved. He never felt such feeling much warmer than the love he had with Karen Parker. Blood came out of his eyes as tears of happiness. Finally with someone who suffered the same.

"Alex, Angela, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" The orphans sang before being cut off by Labyrinth's scream of nervousness and embarrassment. She screamed while whining to them childishly not to do it again. However, one of the girls continued, "So, are you going to be Mrs. Mercer when you're married with Mr. Mercer?"

Angela's tears of comedy sorrow vaporized as dark aura engulfed her while she cracked her knuckles. She was scaring the fearful girl. Angela grabbed caught her by the collar and tickled her, forcing her to laugh out her lungs to death. As he snickered at the hilarious punishment his new girlfriend was giving to the female orphan, Alex found himself finally growing a fond to humans again. This time, less traitorous and more trustworthy.

* * *

 **End of chapter, folks. I apologize to all the evil Mercer fans but wouldn't you feel that Alex should be seen as a badass anti-hero with a faithful love interest? I mean if not, then you're just being mean to your own idol or something. I'm also sorry if I insulted Roman Torchwick fans from making his father(spoilers) fat and short. Also the thing is, the reason why I don't want Jaune to have the Crocea Mors is that I see him as a potential man to become badass like Cloud from Final Fantasy VI and Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z, even though many see Jaune as a just loveable idiot. Also, the only OC that continues to live throughout the story would mainly be Damien and you might hate me for chapter 3. But, being of sound, mind and body, I'm sorry for what I had done if it were to offend you all. And Alex would have his Claws, Whipfists, Muscle Mass and Blade throughout the first three (and a half) chapters until he regained them back. And speaking of Cloud from Final Fantasy VI, I need some of you guys to review on what weapon Jaune should have. He might not need weapons since he has his Evolved powers but if he were to use his powers in public, he would be seen as an enemy Grimm like in the Prototype game. See something that has tendrils moving around its body? Kill it. So, the weapons I recommend Jaune to have is a giant ass sword or a katana(because I'm in love with one-bladed weapons)**

 **Giant ass sword-0**

 **Sweet Katana-0**

 **I'm also rooting for both but it's just so frustrating to pick one. And I'm not going to give him both because it would make Jaune more of a Final Fantasy VI nerd than a loveable idiot of Beacon.**

 **And of course, I hope this chapter comes to your liking and please favorite it, follow me and review it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Risen Arc

****Warning: I don't own RWBY(Monty Oum does) or Prototype(Radical Entertainment and Activision do) or any of the quotes from movies, cameos, shows and games such as the Flash, Hellsing Abridged and any other.****

* * *

Chapter 3: The risen Arc

Five weeks later:

Jaune Arc. A lonely 13-year-old boy who was always disrespected and a failure to never succeed in a match at school. Countless of bullies pushed him around like some kind of distinguished freak among humans and a punching bag. The only saviours were the teachers. They would break up the fights and give his enemies detention, punishment and temporary suspension. Jaune often had to spend his recess alone. Ate lunch alone. Go home alone. Always alone. The only people who he could see as friends is only family. But all that changed when the 13-year-old dog Faunus kid, Damien, showed up as the new son of the Arc family. Julius Arc, the father of the lone Arc, told Jaune that he would never replace him but get him a best friend, a brother to solve all his lonely problems.

However, the other reasons why Julius did so was to get the kids to forget the fact that Jaune had seven sisters because they kept pestering him for having grown, beautiful ladies as his siblings due to jealousy. Julius did so to try and even the amount of males with the eight females in his family. However, through his hardships in the orphanage and the amount of gore he saw with his very own eyes done by Mercer, Damien would have retaliated with violence against Jaune's bullies, leading to all of them being sent to detention. Fortunately, Jaune's loneliness was finally gone. He was able to have fun with Damien, playing race car toys, doing homework together, knowing more about one another about their past lives and literally becoming like brothers. He could get _her_ out of his head.

But one morning, Jaune was still asleep, murmuring something softly. He was currently having a nightmare. The worst nightmare, to be exact. Not just a regular nightmare where the things one despised had greater superiority over you and haunted you throughout, not one where a mass murderer snuck into his home and slowly kill him on his bed for satisfaction. The haunter in his sleep was nothing but pitch darkness, with a pinch of gut-spilling pain upon every cell in him. His entire nightmare was none other than blinding agony. No one to look around and call for help. No one to stop the torture. Even if you think it could get better to endure, the pain stayed just as sufferable as having all of his nails chipped completely off of his skin, only it affects every part of his body instead of only his finger tips.

Finally, Jaune woke up in an exaggerating manner, he was covered in sweat. Even though he felt refreshed from his slumber, he was mentally exhausted from the mystified nightmare. To the unschooled, he had to undergo the repetitive scar throughout his every waking hour of his doze.

* * *

In the middle of the neighbourhood:

Jaune already left his home for school, prepared for another day of education. He was walking with Damien beside him, talking about the new episode of 'Bug Riders' until he bumped into one of his bullies, Ajax. A boy with a Mesomorph body type, by the looks of his bulky shoulders, with a blue shirt that had a white 'A' on it. Ajax had a giant lesion horizontal to his left cheek.

"Hey! Watch it, loser!" Ajax insulted as he pushed Jaune away from him, making him fall to the ground. As he was about to punch him, Damien caught his punch with a annoyed look. Damien flicked his fist away from him and his brother as he exclaimed, "Knock it off, Ajax! No one wants a push around like you in a discipline school in Atlas."

"You think I'm _that_ bounded by bloody discipline? The school's my domain, punk! And I'll prove it to you NOW!"

"OI! What's going on 'ere?!" Came a middle-aged ice-cream man and his bicycle-mounted stand, pulling away Ajax's fist with slightly stronger vigour. Twisting a little bit around the wrist, he sprained the spoiled boy's enough to make him release his clench, "Argh! You fucking-!"

"No honour amongst huntsmen undergraduates, huh!? People like you can never get anywhere close to those you admire! Hell, why are you even in the school of hunting if you're that rotten to the core?! When you can just pull back to business management?!" Ajax made a 'Tch!' sound before going to the opposite direction while giving both the Arc brothers a nasty look. Damien then gave Jaune a helping hand up to his feet. Jaune took it, still having a sad frown on his face.

"You alright, bro?" the Faunus asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah..let's just go.."

"*sigh* C'mon, boy. There's no reason to sulk over some soon-to-be-dead man! Here, vanilla ice-cream smashed in-between two chocolate bars, on the house!" The man scooped up the promised treat just for Jaune. However, he knew the chap for so long, being his little guardian angel and protecting him against the meanest of the mean, the fattest of the fat, the most childish of children. After all he had done, Arc did not want him to stress himself out about his life. If he continued to insist, he would just give the ice-cream to Damien anyway, "I-It's fine, uncle! I can't pay you back enough!"

"Eh! The price I'm getting out from helping you is the sweet taste of vengeance..although, it's also not good to that as well, Jaune."

"But, you're-! You know!"

"Broke? This job's good enough for me to manage my time with my friends, my bills and helping you! I'm giving you this in evidence of my stable life. Then again, I'll give it to your bro like always. *whisper* He's gonna get fat if he keeps accepting them."

"Hey!" With one final hearty laugh together, he cycled off to his spot for business and the two sprinted straight to school

* * *

Half an hour later:

After they got to school and to their own separate classes, Jaune went to his seat as he heard insults and opposing comments from his classmates, a lot like death threats. During his lesson, he tried to focus on writing down notes about Mathematics while Ajax was sitting behind him, spitting chewed paper through his straw and tossing crumpled, unused paper at the poor Arc. As that continued, Jaune realised he was not feeling the same as always. Not misery. Not loneliness. Something that felt so…righteous but horrible in the same way. He tried to shake it off as he continued jotting down Mathematics notes, not bothering the irritation from Ajax at all.

"Jaune, would you like to answer this question?" His teacher, Basil, encouraged him while he trying to stop Ajax's continuous bickering on Jaune. The boy then stood up from his seat, walked towards the white board and answer the difficult question correctly and nigh-effortlessly. Basil was, again, quite impress of his ever lasting, talented performance while getting his class to cheer for him by shouting not too loud, "Well, clap!"

Unfortunately, his classmates dully clapped for Jaune, still had their bored faces on them. After the Arc was permitted politely by his teacher to go back to his seat, one of the classmates near him pulled out his leg in front of him while whistling, making him fall over it. Jaune then felt the same emotion that felt so corruptive. Tainted. Dangerous. As he got back to his feet, he looked back to see the classmate who tripped him got scolded harshly by the teacher until he had a teary face. He then was ordered to go back to his seat and once his lesson was over, he would bring him to the general office to call his parents.

As Jaune and his teary classmate went back to their seats, he started to feel relax. Safe. Calm enough to admire his teacher by drawing a similar superhero as Superman with a cape, spandex, an eye mask and underwear. He wrote the word 'Saviour' above it. Ajax bent over his table to whisper into the Arc's ear, "So how does it feel to be this weak? You tripped over that scrawny brat's leg and fell over. You had the teacher on your back. You always need help, Jaune. Because you're pathetic. Like. Shit! Oh! What's this? Saviour?! What a punk-fuck princess! If that's suppose to be the teach, dude, who would even want to save YOU?!"

"N-No! I just..I just want to be a Saviour!"

"And, how can you be this saviour when you can't even save yourself?"

Jaune felt a surge of the same murderous-intent feeling and could not sustain it from being let out in public as his eyes glowed a flash of pale-yellow light while his surroundings was forced away from him like a shockwave. Pale-yellow aura could be seen in the shockwave as the classmates around him flew away from Jaune and collided to a nearby wall, inflicting pain into their collided body parts. They fell back down to the floor, getting Basil to notice the incident and order his students to get their fellow classmates back up. Jaune looked around to see the injured students groaning in agony while trying to help them and apologising, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"

One of Ajax's friends looked to him with an angry look. "You're sorry?! You could have killed him if he had not hit the back of his head with the wall, you weirdo!"

"Yeah, monster!"

"Inhuman brat!"

"Heartless creature!"

All those hateful comments and insults removed Jaune's strange emotion but forming guilt in his heart. The teacher got his hurt students to the nurse's office. After the incident, the bell rang and the class thanked their teacher before leaving the class. They all glared at Jaune before leaving the classroom. The lone boy sat back down with eyes filled with guilt and tears. He did not mean to do that. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be at peace much less than involved in some hurtful activities. He continued to feel this way until Basil cheered him up with a warm smile while saying, "Don't worry, Jaune. You're not at fault here."

He was able to finally get the boy to smile again. However, there were still doubts Jaune had felt as his smile was quite weak.

* * *

Hours Later, Right after School:

The school bell rang, notifying that all students had finished their lessons and were allowed to leave school. Jaune and Damien were walking back home through their neighbourhood, chatting about what comics they should buy today. It was the only thing that could get Jaune out of the rough moments with Ajax. Speaking of him, as the Faunus brother climbed up a tree to rescue their neighbouring old lady's cat crippling on the branch, the biological brother noticed Ajax and his goons lurking in the shadows of an alleyway. They were holding white packages and a small case, chuckling suspiciously, 'What are they...?'

"Ow! GAH! Stop it, Whiskey! You're going to make us fall-AWAAHH! OOF!" Damien managed to bring the cat 'Whiskey' into his arms yet, due to the forever conflict between dogs and cats, he was clawed by the cheeks and chin, nearly slicing off his eyelids until he lost balance on the branch. They fell and he landed knees first, letting out a small puddle of blood when the rough pavement punctured through his skin. Whiskey jumped into their neighbour's arms to be tickled and and petted. The lady scolded it with a caring accent, "O~h, don't you ever get out of the house, Whiskey! You made mommy Desiree worried when you're not back at your cage! Oh, thank you so kindly, Damien! But, I'm more sorry to see you get hurt because of this no-good Whiskey!"

"It's alright, ma'am! It's just a scratch. *whispers to himself* Gah, that fall was harder than my ankle being twisted a little a year ago!"

"You sure, you don't need me to get you to a doctor, deary?"

"No need. It's not too big for gaps of flesh. Thanks for the offer, anyway," The two of them said their goodbyes before he got back to Jaune. Damien could see his oblivious face that was close to the expression of day-dreaming. Jaune was still observing the alley before being snapped back to reality thanks to Damien, "So, wanna get that cool X-Ray and Vav comic?"

"Wha? Oh um, no need for that now."

"What's up? You're always eager to get some good o' heroism and comedy. I mean sure, those fat Godcraft nerds are too selfish to sell away their collection leftovers with hefty prices but still-"

"I-I'll be back at home in a few hours for now."

"Um, okay?" With that, Jaune zoomed to the alley, finding a one-way path to the city. Damien was fond of stalking him to make sure he was careful, until their mother called him in since he was near home anyway.

* * *

At Night, In an Atlas City:

Ajax had two of his friends strolling down the pavement and into a construction site. One of them was hugely fat, like a little brother of Pig God from One Punch Man while wearing a tank top. The other was a skinny boy in a yellow jacket, as if he starved to death. They sat on a pile of bricks meant for a new structure, opening up the case and packages. The packages was actually transparent with white powder and the case had syringes filled with blue coloured liquid and blue pills. Jaune was on a roof of another building next to the one still in construction. Even as a 13-year-old, he leaped towards the steel frame and made his best efforts to not make a sound as he jumped down every I-beam. As he parkoured his way down with his time, the time was also taken for Ajax and his pals to smell the white powder and use the syringes, "Oh, fuck yeah! Smell that shit, Fatty!"

"Fuck off, AJ. It's not my fault that I tried out Big Smoke's order for over a year! Hey, Shorty! Give me those pills so that we can get started with Heather."

"Sure thing, Fatty. Snrk, Kmmpff." Shorty snickered in laughter at Fatty's size and nickname for over a five months until a purple-haired girl in a see-through black blouse, a very short black skirt and with a silver ring piercing on her lower lip walked in on them. She wore black boots and had make up on, with black lipstick and shaded eyelids. She blew a kiss to Shorty, "Hey there, boys~."

"Alright, let's do this then! Come on, Heathen show us the goods-!"

"OH NO! Nononono-Gah-OOf-Caugh-ACk!" Jaune's voice alerted them as he made an accidental slip from three storeys high down to their feet. His bones were thankfully safe but his body was paralysed from the multiple sprain to the certain nerves on his body. Ajax was slightly surprised by his introduction before smirking at the weakling next to his sole, "Well well well, Jauney Jauney JAUNEY! Why the fuck are you here?"

"I-I suspected what you had on you were bad things that some hobo tried to give to me until mom got me away from him. She said those stuffs are dangerous, Ajax! Stop it!"

"Whahahahat the fuck's WRONG with you?! They're just drugs! Come on, pussy! Just the needle into you! COME ON! So that you'll see how good it is to have this addiction, this highness, this Viagra!"

"N-NO! It's still wrong!" Arc recovered partially to get up and pull out a fist, only to be restrained down by Fatty and Shorty. Ajax let out a 'Hmph' sound while going to the stash of drugs next to Heathen. As he randomly chose a syringe of terrible chemicals, he grabbed Heathen's rear and squeezed it sexually, forcing out a moan from her lips. They locked mouths with their tongues twirling together to release their lust. Once they parted, Ajax flicked the needle in bloodlust excitement. What he had picked was a dark green liquid drug, "Then I guess we have to force you. Now, I don't know what this fucked up drug can do to you or any of us!...Here, guinea guinea piggy!"

"W-Wait, don't! It's harmful! PLEASE!" Jaune pleaded with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Shut up, ya pussy!"

"Fucking faggot!"

"And who would care, 'Saviour'?!" He harshly stabbed it into his neck, pushing in the plunger. The drug tainted his blood, giving away a visible dark green vein. Instead of regular 'beneficial' feelings, it was agonising for Jaune from his constant screams in pain. Ajax laughed hysterically like a maniac, "Huh?! How does it feel!? Hahaha!"

Ajax shot himself with another syringe, giving a great adrenaline rush as he started kicking him in the groin, kidney, lungs and ribs, adding more to the pain. Even though he was creepier, the rest of them were not phased at all to see their victim being a punching bag. Fatty asked curiously, "Hey, I've been wondering. What shot is that?"

"I don't fucking know or care! But it said something about 'Arkham Rage'-,"

"GRRRHHRRR **GH!** " Jaune roared like a monster, as he shrugged off the restraint Shorty and Fatty could do to hold him to the ground. The anguish became less significant, all he could remember was the pain he had back at the class. The same murderous, blood thirsty, unholy taste. The motivator to bring him into a rougher, darker and colder personality. Rage. Arc's entire eyeballs glowed bright yellow and his Aura kicked in. A yellow shockwave propelled the druggies away and eradicating the steel skeleton of the new structure out of existence. Fatty and Shorty smashed through the windows and into a pawn shop, Heather knocked her head into the bus stop pole and Ajax had it worse from all of them combined when he got pummelled into a steel column with a sharp bar pierced through his left forearm, "GAARRGH! Fucking Hell!...Oh fuck ME!"

Ajax was looking at Jaune floating in the air a few feet off the ground, his right forearm was completely covered with yellow Aura. He raised the same right arm and swept across his side, a giant yellow ring appeared and disappeared around the city for an epic moment. The region where the yellow ring formed was removed, creating a large gap between the entire city and the other side. At the same time as Jaune lifted his golden arm up to the air, the city was uprooted with the land it was standing on into the air when the floor shook like an earthquake occured. He soon clenched his right fist, the sky began to crack until the clouds and airspace had been shattered like glass, revealing space and its planets, stars, galaxies, universes with various bright colours. What was beyond Remnant. Beyond space and time. The rest of the world to the other kingdoms. Jaune unveiled the whole new world to everyone across Remnant, especially Ajax who was currently gasping for more oxygen, wetting himself and hoping that it was the drugs that gave him the illusions.

To the unknown, Jaune was presently in a sub-conscious raging state, from his still furious expression. However, with a power like that, the boy could not sustain the godly power. He lost control over it since his arm was spazzing out in inhumane ways with bone cracking, muscle tearing sounds and his groans. Sweat was producing on his face. Soon, the Aura from his arms enchanted blades at nearly all directions, one landed on Ajax's left arm as it ripped it off, only letting the forearm dangle by the metal cylinder and leaving Ajax in screams and blood-gushing torture. Jaune's body then twitched unexpectedly and creepily, like a ghost from any horror movies. His body looked almost like it was about to explode of Aura until Mercer lunged to his arm from behind. Alex's back was covered in his tendrils and his eyeballs were completely fire-orange. He said with a small pinch of anger, "But one hell of a punk to find, you know."

He entangled it with his legs to cause a full arm fracture. The skies turned back to normal and the city was let back down to the rest of the Atlas kingdom. Arc dropped back down as well with Mercer landing first to catch him in his arms. Alex and Ajax met eyes together, with the youngster clattering his teeth, "W-W-What the fuck are you-?!"

"Shut up. No witnesses," Alex lightly kicked his jaw, enough to knock him unconscious. He looked back to Jaune, whose dark green veins were devouring over his mouth, "Really. Hell to find you..."

* * *

Four weeks and four days ago:

Alex and Angela were holding onto one another's waist as they waved goodbye to Damien who was finally adopted by a family with a sir name, Arc. Alex was smiling weakly at the dog Faunus who was in the Arc family's car, driving off to the East. Angela noticed the covered sadness hiding in Mercer's smile, worried.

"Alex?"

"Huh? What is it, Angela?" He replied.

"I know it's sad to lose a friend like that. It's always painful to say goodbye…"

"Yeah well, that's just life. But one day, I have a strange feeling of getting to see that boy again. And probably finding another friend along the way. Now, I guess I can focus more on my new job working at Atlas," Alex said as they both walked back into the orphanage. Angela cracked a smile when he became happy again. They looked at one another, glaring into one another's eyes, enclosing their faces. At a distance, Drake and a little, mouse Faunus girl were hiding above the pillars that supported the railings of the stairs.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! They're gonna kiss! They're gonna kiss! They're-!" The girl squealed quietly before her mouth was shut by Drake's hand.

"Quiet down, will you?! They're gonna hear us if we're not careful!" Drake exclaimed as quiet as she was. "Anyway, I still can't believe Damien has got a new family…"

"Oh, don't be sad! One day, will be adopted and everything will be A OK!"

"Sadly, no one wants a Faunus with horns near his mouth. Hell, not even a fellow Faunus would want me, Michelle…"

"But, I would!" the mouse Faunus shouted joyfully, cutely but carelessly. After realizing what she just said, she face turned red as Drake blushed as well. She was stuttering, thinking hard to find the words to rephrase her sentence but with her heart beating so quickly and her mind racing, she seemed to find it impossible. Drake, on the other hand, was trying to resist expressing his emotions to her since she did so herself. They both looked away from one another, a smile on each of their faces.

"Well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice was heard behind them. They turned around, eyes wide, to see Alex smiling in front of them. "You do know I have advanced senses to hear from downstairs? Now, why did you guys eavesdrop on us?"

They both blushed a deeper shade of red. They tried to reason themselves before they got cut-off by Labyrinth's knuckles cracking. They were whimpering out from comedy fear as they ran away from Angela, who chased them with a dark aura surrounding her body. Alex laughed as he watched the chase. He told his girlfriend that he wanted to 'jog' around Vale as she tickled them until they started crying horrendously from laughter. She nodded as she allowed him to leave the orphanage. As Zeus finally started running around Vale, he jumped over buildings, running on walls to the top of the highest skyscraper among all. He looked down with a smile upon what was below in the city, filled with adrenaline. He noticed a mugging occurring in the centre with a few alleyways as possible routes out of the close buildings. It was an old man being threatened by three thugs holding guns at the poor guy's liver. He then jumped off to save the old man as he left a giant crater on the floor. The thugs turned around to see him, shocked at the crater. They then proceed to aim their guns horribly at the hooded anti-hero and shoot out all their rounds in their magazines.

However, that's another story for them. Alex's body deflected the bullets at a 90 degree away from their original directions, leaving the thugs paled with fright and horror. Mercer cracked his neck and murmured, "My turn..."

As the heartless hero he was, he punched thugs' bodies into countless of organs with one punch each to their stomach. As the old man was trembling at the gore, Alex waved his hand to him so as to give him a message that he could escape the scene. As the old man ran back to a Dust store called 'From Dust Till Dawn', Alex walked away, leaving the incident. He finally felt the world of Remnant as home like New York two years ago.

'God, this is great! Got a girlfriend, seen as more than a human, suffered the same with others. Can this day get any better?!' Alex shouted in his mind as he punched the air with his fists and a wide grin on his face, attracting a few passersby's attention. Suddenly, the same pale-yellow rift appeared at the middle of the pedestrian road, shocking many but surprising Alex as the reason why he was teleported to this world was that portal. He then ran faster than a Ferrari at its maximum speed and jumped towards it to enter it before it closed once more.

* * *

Four weeks later, in Atlas:

The rift reopened on top of a random building and Alex flew out of it. He landed successfully on his feet instead of like last time he got into and out of the portal. As the rift vanished again behind his back, he looked around to find himself in a new, different city. He then looked down the edge of the building to see the stores and buildings different from Vale. Mercer then pulled out his scroll that he surprisingly bought with the money he earned through various part-time jobs. He called Angela, put it near the right side of his face and waited for a reply. Within seconds, Labyrinth got his call and answered him.

"Alex? Where have you been?! It's been more than half a month!"

"Hey, uh, Angela? I jumped into the portal I told you about and...it sorta brought me to another city or something. Kinda big."

"B-Brought you to wha? Wait, where are you?"

"I have no idea. This is the first time I'm seeing this place."

"Do you see any signs or shops or what?"

"Well, I do see a building. More like a castle tower with a circular symbol with a spear and a gear. Either that or it's a shield."

"O-Oh, you're in Atlas! The kingdom that has the strongest armies and has the Schnee Dust Company working there."

'Wow, and they call me religiously weird because of my given Greek nickname.' Alex rolled his eyes as he continued their conversation. "So what should I do? I mean, I wanted to know the reason why this portal transported me to Remnant and it got me to this 'kingdom'. So, any ideas on what I should do here?"

"Well, the best way is to continue your search. See, the distance between Vale and Atlas is very far and it would take me two days to get there on my . Just search for clues, find an apartment, continue your part-time job hunting and just…sit tight, I'll be there for you."

"*sigh* How can I ever do without you?" Alex complimented her graciously as he heard a mug dropping onto the floor and her trying to clean up the mess.

"I-I-I don't…I just, uh…BYE!" Angela screamed adorably, flustered and embarrassed by what he said and hung up on him. Alex looked down on his scroll and smirked, "Man, I hate this dimension-jumping already."

Zeus closed his scroll and then jumped down the building, slowly gliding his way down not to make a mess, "...Waitaminute, four fucking wee-?!"

* * *

Two days later:

"Man, two days straight and I still can't find the guy who, I guess, saved me. But I still need to understand why," Alex cursed sorrowfully as he was walking on the pedestrian side. He had been searching Atlas for two days, non-stop, finding any clues on the incident. He was about to give up until his train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw the sky covered with pale-yellow cracks. Somewhat like lightning. He then saw scratches in the mid-air that led to nothing but fabric of space. He knew all these were linked to the rift occurrence until the ground began to shake. He finally found the reason why he was brought to this city, this world of Remnant and now for some answers and wasted no time by jumping in one random tear.

It led him in another side of the city, in front of the core of the entire cause while the skies changed to the oxygen-less space. He noticed the flaming and levitating Arc and grunted before sprinting towards him, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

* * *

Present:

Mercer dragged the bodies of the bullies back to the construction site, along with the demolished work-in-progress, cocaine and syringe case. He put his fingers together, forming a square, as to suggest a camera or a director's vision. Alex explained his idea of the scene, "Let's see here. Bunch of useless kids who look like they don't do shit for school except skipping it, lying next to the drugs, broken supplies that _might_ be useful enough to wreck down what the construction workers had put their effort into...Yup, must be at least 3 years behind bars. Good luck with that. Of course, I don't think any relaxing idiot would want _this_ to have in his system. Must've screwed around with the portal kid, those pricks."

He was holding onto the syringe that was stocking the Arkham Rage drug before crushing it and consuming it as biomass. He brought Jaune's body on a bench for him to rest on for the time being and he sat next to him. The pale man stretched his arms in tire, finally resting on something after a long search for two days. He was going to dial on his Scroll to contact Angela about the boy he sedated before Jaune began to sleep-talk. He was sobbing in his sleep since Mercer could hear, know and feel the pain in his voice and cries, "Huh. Caused a scene, nearly had your power destroy you _and_ having nightmares. What a terrible fucking day for you."

"M-Mercer?!" A familiar voice called out his name, owned by none other than the Canine Faunus, Damien. "How'd you get to Atlas?"

"Damien? Wow, um. It's a long story..."

* * *

Two days later, At the mansion of the Arcs:

Alex, Labyrinth, a blonde magenta-eyed woman and a blonde black-eyed man were sitting in the living room that had a chandelier, a 30-inch plasma screen TV, a decorated coffee table with cups of tea on it. Angela was able to get to the kingdom in time to join Alex The children were in their room. Jaune's younger sisters were playing with their dolls while his elder sisters were playing with Damien's hair, clipping them and, in the end, embarrassing him. Jaune was also another victim, with his cast written with crayons and having his clothes changed into dresses. As the blonde, green-eyed woman sipped on her tea, she listed, "Ok, so you what you're saying is, a rift led you to Remnant, you wanted to find the cause of that rift, you found out that it was Jaune who caused it and you wanted to go home by using his powers, am I right?"

"A little bit. I think it's best that my world 'settles' for a while first, Cornelia. Is something wrong?" Alex asked the two blondes who looked at one another. The man would be supposedly the father of Jaune and Cornelia as the mother. Mr. Arc then trailed off, "Well, it's just that Jaune doesn't know how to control his semblance..."

"Then, why not train him, Julius?"

"We are doing our best but sadly, it isn't enough. The thing is the Arc family bloodline destines the Arcs to acquire rare Semblances that give them unimaginable, unfathomable abilities and prowess. Jaune, however, obtained a semblance beyond facts and legends. Such legends are being able to increase strength, speed, agility so _immensely_ , it is beyond what prodigy hunters have done, controlling earthly elements and more! Other Semblances are able to mass explosions, have mind-control domination over a whole army of huntsmen and huntresses, or simply turning matter into anything the user's pleased with. But for Jaune, he have complete control and manipulation over time and space!" Julius exclaimed, reasoning with Dr. Mercer. "But the thing is he cannot use his semblance quite well. Through our research, in a way of not abusing Jaune, it takes him unbreakable body strength, or let's say durability, to sustain the Semblance, lots of Aura to fuel it and courage to control it."

"Oh...I see." The pale man drank some tea. "...But I've been wondering. Can immense emotions affect his powers?"

"Oh absolutely!"

"Then why didn't you bring in that as another aspect?"

"Those three are the main. Huntsmen and huntresses must not mix their emotions with their own work. Many had died because they were too angry with one another and eventually show weaknesses to their enemies. But, I didn't know he'd still have such ungovernable emotions. What's the trigger is the main problem."

"But shouldn't he feel immense emotion during the day I was brought to Remnant. I believe it was 3 days ago."

"Ah, yes...That day was when he had nightmares. The Internet blogs were filled with comments on strange, mysterious sightings of pale yellow energy in the middle of Vale, Atlas and many other cities. We want to help him but we have no idea how to stop his outburst of fear, rage and sorrow..."

"I knew it. He still have those nightmares inflicting fear."

"Still!? Damn..There's no way we can deal with this nightmare problem..."

"Hmm...think I have an idea." Angela spoke up. Both the Arc parents looked at her intensely, making her quite nervous to continue. "T-The best way is to get Dr. Mercer to train to control his emotions and increase his strength."

"*cough* WAIT! M-Me?" Mercer then pointed at himself, with a confused and fearful face as he choked on his tea. "B-But the way to increase his strength is to turn him into an Evolved. His red blood cells exploding, making him inhumane and-..I'm NOT gonna make the same problem, Angela."

"Don't worry, Dr. Mercer. We already have a Faunus who is a little bit inhuman but is very similar to a human."

"Yeah but more of a monster than a Faunus or a human! And besides, I can't help him with his own feelings!"

"Yes, you can, Alex. You know how the army worked in New York. That's what it's called, right" Angela suggested.

"..Eff, you got a point there." Alex cursed, looking away from her. Julius and Cornelia asked, "F?"

"Well, I'm trying to be a little bit more decent since I'm trying to respect you both. I usually say the F word."

"No no no. It doesn't matter, Dr. Mercer. Our youngest children can't hear us from down here. Jaune, Damien, and their other sisters should know that word."

"...13 and above know the word fuck?"

"Yes, we're not good parents really. So, how are you going to make him stronger?" Cornelia asked, curious of Mercer's method. He replied, "The best way is to turn him into something like me called the Evolved, like what I said."

"Well, what are they?"

"They are basically infected people who are capable of having inhuman abilities and capabilities, mainly having increased strength, speed, durability, tendrils like this," Zeus raised his arm to mutate it into his claws. "The infection is based on a thing called the Blacklight virus. The media dubbed it as my name, the Mercer virus. This virus would continue to re-establish the cells of the person's body to learn, adapt and improve more efficiently with biomass intake. But, don't worry. The Evolved won't have weaker immune systems. The virus is basically a good thing. However, it is affected by an anti-virus parasite like any disease to human and can probably infect others in sexual intercourse, such as STDs. I'd suggest he infect the right girl before, you know. As I repeat, it's probable since I didn't studied the virus on that part when all I've been doing with these powers are nothing but taking out those who have been threatening me."

"I see. But does it affect the blood of the family?"

"Depends on the characteristics. The virus also allow the user to shapeshift. I studied on the shapeshifting power and noticed it can change the blood type of whomever they transform into."

"So if Jaune were to 'shapeshift' back into himself, he still have our family blood flowing through his veins?" Cornelia asked.

"No offence, but didn't I just told you about that?" Alex asked, confused as he sipped some more on his tea. Cornelia blushed lightly. "M-My bad. I'm just way too worried about what would happen to my son and his bloodline with the family...He is our biological son to uphold the family name."

"Don't worry. We would if something out of the ordinary would affect our children. So, I guess you want me to turn him into an Evolved? It's irreversible."

"Please do. I think..I think he had enough." Alex then nodded to Julius as he went up the stairs and knocked on the children's bedroom door, asking to come in. However, after the Arc girls permitted him by running out of the room to catch the running Damien, Jaune was in a flower dress with his cast completely covered in drawings of ponies, hearts and kiss marks from crayons. Mercer was not laughing but creeped out at what the girls had done to shook his head and talked to the unconscious Arc, "I don't even want to care. So Jaune, I hope you understand that your parents want my help to make you stronger, strong enough to control your Semblance. You alright with that?...Okay good, just making sure."

He popped out his Tendril arm and plunged into his torso. Even knocked out, Jaune could feel his body changing, his lungs shrinking, intestines moving. His blood cells was caught by pieces of viral biomass and exploded after intact. Hs body was glowing red, presenting his evolution out of humanity. Alex's sentence faded away, "Welcome to the 'Mercer family'..."

* * *

 **SCP-788 Entity : I'm sorry for not posting it way too late and thanks for your comment. It motivated me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of the Evolved

****SpecialMonitor22**** ** **: Thanks for the compliments. I always wanted to inspire others to play video games that can help them in their daily lives. Sadly…it only works on the times of competition such as me going for a real life shooting competition and trained for it by playing Call of Duty: Black ops II, Ghosts and Advanced Warfare(Also, fuck Activision and Treyach for fucking up Black ops III for me and my PS3...and fuck the plot)****

 ** **SCP-788 Entity**** ** **:**** ** **Please…Just don't be that guy/pedophile. Just…DON'T.****

 ** **Emcee2**** ** **: Nice idea. However, I am not going to give Jaune's weapon ANY kind of attachments such as that because he should have his Prototype powers as…that's the entire reason why I actually created this story. But, don't worry. I'll get a character to have that type of weapon(only the katana into the blade whip). Promise.****

 ** **Warning**** ** **: I don't own RWBY and Prototype. You all should know the owners. Getting tired of saying all of them again****

* * *

Chapter 4: Beginning of the Evolved

Three weeks later:

"..id...ki...ke up...I said WAKE UP!" Jaune screamed as he was awaken from his slumber, out of fright by a familiar shout. His eyes were wide opened as he looked around to see Alex Mercer in front of him. His uniform was strangely covered in coloured opaque liquid. Alex then said, "Finally, you're awake."

Jaune spoke up, "Um…W-W-Who are you and what're you doing in my house?"

"Alexander J. Mercer and I am the one who saved you from those meth-heads for bullies. I mean, can you get any luckier with drug-addicts as your bullies?" Alex laughed.

"U-Um, thank you for saving me, I guess. But those BASTARDS!" Jaune slammed his right fist on his knee in blinding fury. "I TOLD THEM NOT TO BUT THEY JUST-THEY DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"Sometimes, they just want to be ungrateful, self-indulgent with any disregards to human life. You can't change them without fear and power, kid. Plus, they're goners. Left behind the bars of Atlas prison." Jaune was too angry to listen to ZEUS, for what they had done to him. They ignored his warnings, drugged him for without much reason to and beat him around for their own entertainment. The hatred in him was so intense, he did not know he accidentally hurt himself terribly. "O-OW!"

"You just started already and now you want to throw a hissy fit?! God, you're sad."

"What do you mean by that? Whoa!" His bedsheets was being stained in his blood. he flipped them over to find his leg rapidly healing. "M-My leg!"

"Yeah, see. Your parents, my girlfriend and I discussed about you stop being the dreamer boy and start being the 'Saviour' you've always been dreaming about...Basically, the same old except you're making your own dream reality."

"R-Really?! So, what did you do to help me?" The boy grinned with glitter and light shining on him, filled with so much hope while Alex simply responded, "I've turned you into a monster."

"..W-Wha-?" Jaune's eyes began to soak in tears, his heart stopped beating and his stomach churned. He was hearing his dreams shatter once more. Jaune's sorrowful face was so treasured, Alex gulped in guilt, "U-Um, I mean, it may seem bad but I at least meant a monster in power. And your so-called 'Saviour' basically depends on what you do with that power I gave you."

"*sob* S-So I still get to be a Saviour?"

"Y-Yeah, let's go with that, I guess."

"Also, why are you covered in that?" Arc pointed at his dirtied clothes while the pale man looked down. Feeling insulted, Alex sighed, "If you must know, your sisters decided to play paintball with me as a meat shield. I swear, shape-shifting it off taste like Now, let's get to training you."

Jaune then looked down to see Alex's Whipfist entangled around his leg, thus he dragged him on the ground. Jaune was first frightened to see the spiked extending arm made of biomass before sweatdropping while Alex effortlessly dragged his left leg outside of the bedroom. "W-What is that around your right arm?!"

"Something you'll understand and achieve into your arsenal. Cool, right? Cool enough that-uh, heh, make you not care that it's evil looking?" Alex chuckled nervously.

"Badass! Why would I not want _that_?! Can I do the same!?"

"..A-Alright, off to a good start then! And I gotta thank your father. He got me to understand everything I need to know about Dust, Semblance, sword-with-gun weaponry, hunting and all kinds of what Remnant has that my world doesn't. Now it's not gonna be a pain in the ass to teach you everything you need to know." Alex explained while bringing him down a flight of stairs. While grunting on every hit on his head with the stairs, Jaune noticed that the place they were living was not the same mansion as his home. Every room felt like the opposite space, "Whoa-Ow! Why are we-Ow! In a new place-Ow!"

"Your family had to change to a new mansion after a week of you being unconscious the entire time."

"A week!?"

"Oh yeah, you've been unconscious for three weeks, more or less."

"T-Three weeks?! When?! I-I mean how?! No wait, why do I have to learn everything!?" Jaune stuttered, choked at the fact that he had been out of commission for a few weeks.

"Look, the time you would wake up depends on your immune system's resilience. Your DNA sure is stubborn to resist the virus for that long. For mine, I think it took me two weeks or so. Never read up on that, sadly."

"O-Oh. Well, I guess it's okay to be that resilient?" Jaune said, unsure if resisting a power-boosting disease is beneficial or a disadvantage.

"For the learning everything, you either understand what is helpful of the environment you're in, of your weapons and abilities against your enemies ooorr you can just go haywire with your guns, shooting a propane tank next to you, accidentally injuring yourself because of your lack of knowledge about many things of the world. But right now, I'm going to get you stronger with, how do we say,'protein'." Alex ended their conversation, confusing Jaune. What did he mean by getting him some regular nutrition for his muscles?

He then stopped dragging him outside in his backyard, dropped his leg, turned around and spoke, "Now, what you have been given by the virus is the superhuman strength, speed, durability and new abilities. A.K.A, the Blacklight Virus."

"Okay, what does this have to do with eating protein?"

"That's because the virus feeds on biological organisms, working similar to a virus, Jaune. With more biomass, the virus parasites can re-configure your cells to grow stronger, more efficient and adaptable. Muscle cells prove more efficiently, making you stronger. Better joints makes you faster and more agile. Hardened body makes you more durable. Consuming brains makes you smarter and last but not least, absorbing a superhuman specie or a fellow Infected may grant you its ability. Like these weapons."

"That seems logical."

"In somewhat a summary, the cells and tissues of the living organisms you consume will fuse with your own cells and tissues, making you more physically powerful. Physically only, Jaune. I can't help you much with Aura training."

"How come? You said that you understand what you need about Remnant."

"Patience isn't my virtue. But I did hear that you all have souls within you, being the source of your Aura. If you consume those who don't deserve a soul to begin with, maybe that will help."

"...I see." Jaune tried his best to process the information that was given by his superior. Alex then continued, "Of course, your evolution is not the only way to lead you to success. But you're not allowed to use your Semblance to its fullest extent, even if you can or can't, unless you have absolute control over it before it gets the best of you and destroy Remnant. Also, _never_ let anger or fear or any emotion exploit you. Or else there'd be a new CRONUS incident."

"Hold on, CRONUS incident? What's that?"

"That's when you caused a breach between your dimension to probably others, least revealing the world to a sky beyond the globe that we're in. Stars, solar systems, galaxies. That's why it's best that you don't use your Semblance because your family will suspicious of another CRONUS incident in _this_ city and the other one in the previous city."

"Hold on, speaking of that, why did we move again?"

"Because no one wants a city full of cheap bastards. Although I did hear about your kind granny of a neighbour and a supportive teacher name Basil, you did tell your mother about some celebrity putting in a few cents into your can of beans, thinking that you're a hobo. That hometown of yours is shit, Jaune. Forget about those fuckheads."

"O-Oh."

"Welp, now that we have made some things clear, it's time to make sure you bloat from all those Grimms. Those poor, poor Grimms."

"Please don't make me feel like the bad guy-"

"Those vulnerable, defenceless, sensitive Grimms with the crippling fear of death."

"*sob* Ple-ase stop making it worse-"

"You monster," Mercer shook his head in unnecessary disappointment whereas Jaune ran off to the woods, crying with grief, "YOU'RE THE WORST, ALEX! WAAHHAAHH!"

"But, Life is life and death is death! *sigh* And that wasn't even the insult-resistance training where he learns to not be sensitive to weak insults. Wow, didn't know all could start off steady at first then to shit," Just then, Alex heard the cracking of knuckles behind him, his biological alert sensors were tingling like a television static. Behind him was Cornelia, whose body was engulfed in dark red, terrifying aura. Her eyeballs were bright red in rage and her face was nastier than a ten-year-old spaghetti, "...And what's with this pressure behind me?-Oh."

* * *

In the forest:

Jaune weeped on the grassy ground, still mad at Alex for aggravating his sole purpose of becoming a huntsman while being surrounded by trees, rocks, leaves, broken wood and red eyes...Wait. "GRRROAARRHH!" cried an Ursa Minor with a gang of the same kind behind it as they jumped off the bushes and into the air, ambushing Jaune with an all-out raid. Before one claw could even scrape his flesh, Mercer jumped into battle, easily swiping the Grimm away with his Whipfist in mid-air. The blood and guts rained down on Jaune and Alex as Mercer landed back to the surface. Although the paint on him had been cleaned off, his head had been tilted to the right at a ninety degree angle, his neck was forced to stay at the same position painfully. Arc nearly yakked at the breathless sight, "W-W-What the heck?!"

"Yeah, the neck thing's because of your mother. Strangely strong with such devilish Aura. Anyway, look, I apologise for making you feel bad for the Grimms but don't worry. They're just monsters, nothing bad! Or should I say, nothing good or pure scum. They killed villages, took away loved ones and drove people to insanity where they'd strive for vengeance or something. So think them as the classy, iconic bad guys with robber masks. That's the first step to your Saviour dream."

"Okay.."

"Now, we can start training," Mercer exhaled in delightful relief as he snapped his neck back in place. "What I want you to do is consume all of these gore right now."

"That's what I've been wondering when you brought that up once, how do I do that?"

"Try taking out your tendrils from your body."

"And how?"

"Just _think_ about letting every part of your body loose! Such as your intestines, heart, lungs or something! It's easily triggered by your will," As Alex clarified, Jaune completely dropped to the ground, his body extended from his torso turning into flexible tendrils of biomass. "Are you fucking-NOT WEAK WILL AS IF YOU'RE ON VACATION. STRONGER WILL! JUST-..feel like you want to bash them into paste, even if they are, bash them into liquid. "

'Christ, I had my first cannibalism right after a drug trip and a shot to the head and he didn't,' He thought during Arc's problem of controlling his own symbiote. After a few more seconds, the boy finally stabbed through the meat and retracted his body back into one, consuming the Grimms. Arc whimpered at the sight of the Grimms' lungs spilling out, the intestines torn apart and teeth crushed down to bone marrow, "Ew ew ew eww..."

"Ahh, shut up ya big crybaby. But marvellous job anyway, Jaune. So here's the plan. You'll be finding and killing multiple Grimm as long as you can."

"And how long do you define that?"

"Mostly forever. Of course, not literally being stuck in the forest, _actually_ devouring the Grimm into extinction. See the point as a 'daily nutrition intake' kind of thing, yeah?"

"Okay and?"

"That's it. Just literally eat what you kill. And I know the best place for that. Sadly, before we go there, you're going to hit the books," Jaune felt confused of the regular routine he was given.

* * *

At an Atlas City's library:

The Library of Alexandria, the home of knowledge, a place for words, an economy for libraries in every part of the kingdom. A haven for nerds, bookworms and peace, a hellhole for bullies, gossiping schoolgirls and Jaune, who was sweatdropping to find the walls, shelves, pillars, even the tables to be stacked with books, "By the GODS..."

"Don't say that again, Jaune."

"N-No! Absolutely not! I'm suppose to read what again?!"

"I said, you're suppose to read everything in this library."

"In like what, 3 years!?"

"3 weeks. I thought I told you."

"There's no way!"

"Yes, there is."

"Then how?! I'm not a fast reader nor learner!"

"Still, your mind now can process faster than a regular human. If you consume any living thing that has a brain, you're bound to be smarter with their patch of intelligence of Remnant and can think faster, like reacting to a bullet easier with his, her or its DNA absorbed into your biological make-up. Don't worry. I expect you to read as much as possible, as a rookie of the virus, by an hour. If you're still at a page, you can borrow the book to read tomorrow and return it then."

"Suuure...Hold on, why should I be reading if I can just eat those who have knowledge about Remnant?"

"Oh? So you want to sacrifice lives of murderers, robbers, villains, Hell, even innocents, instead of taking the long road? Man, some Saviour idea you have."

"R-Right..*sigh* Never knew being a hero is hard..."

"Life is always hard, like a diamond. Best work well to get that diamond life of a Saviour," Mercer stretched his arms, making uncomfortable cracking noises with most of his skeleton's joints. "Welp, I'm going prepare the rest of your training. Also, make sure not to burn the pages."

"But I don't have a lighter."

"Via friction," Mercer yet again remembered something as he nearly left the library forever. He snapped his fingers to Jaune and pointed at a sign that said, 'Adult Section, not suitable for ages under 13'. ZEUS warned, "Ah, of course. And don't go to the obviously warned section with the 'Adult Section' sign. Even though you're 13, I-uh, don't think you're ready yet."

As he left, Arc pouted, displeased that he still had to be treated as a child, even when he already reached the right age to enter the segment. he disregarded his warnings and cross the threshold of the Adult Section.

* * *

Half an hour later:

Mercer came back to the Library of Alexandria, squeezing the life out of the bridge of his nose in unbearable disappointment. What was at his front was the Adult Section in flames through the windows, the librarians extinguishing every amber in the room with the fire extinguishers. He looked down to Jaune, who was kneeling in guilt and sorrow. Unfortunately, his face showed no emotions, only two streams of tears. No mucus coming down his nose, no slight gasps as crying, just a plain face who had seen it all, "Hmmrr...Three rules, Jaune. Just three rules. Read as much, don't burn the pages and don't go into the Adult Section. Hey, are you even listening to me? Hey!"

Jaune was still at a broken, sub-conscious state, had yet to note Mercer's constant finger snaps and waving to his face. Alex gave up and slapped his face as hard as he can, getting him back to full consciousness.

 **(Jaune will remember that** **.)**

"WAKE UP! You just burned down 4 shelves of books about human biology, 3 shelves about medicine, injuries and diseases and 2 shelves about erotic smut!"

"Huh?" Arc bluntly said, as if he was completely oblivious to what he had just read. "Don't play fucking dumb with me, Jaune."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just read and looked into the books of human biology, with illustrations of the human penis, vagina, breasts and the inside of a human body. You read about viruses and bad shit that can happen to one's body if he got infected by it. You especially read word porn! STOP PLAYING DUMB."

"And?"

"What?!"

"I mean, I do remember reading about the insides of a human, which doesn't phase me at all, and the diseases, which doesn't seem to bother too much. Only creepy..then, that's it! I don't really care about this smut thing."

"S-So, you're alright with the Fifty Shades Of Grey you read?"

"They're just fictional books, nothing realistic. Also, why does my face feel red?"

"Uuumm..." Alex sweatdropped since he realised the sentence on the top left-hand corner before trying to push it away via breaking the Fourth Wall. He changed the subject by clearing his throat, "Ahem, anyway. You weren't..scared of the lungs, rip cages, and heart? Not even the real life infected organs? Sure, I forced you to pull out your tendrils but, that's entirely different."

"The diseases are disturbing and frightening to experience but since I'm already infected, I don't think I should be scared."

"Okay, how about if I say that your father smells like over-used hair gel or go home to your mommy?"

"I don't know. Nothing? I know it's suppose to be bad but, I don't feel sad anymore."

"What if I insult you?"

"I'm okay with it. They're just insults, right?"

'Holy shit, I slapped the literal bitch out of him. Although it is surprising how he kept his innocence after that,' Mercer's eyes widened in slight pride and amaze. "Uh yeah. But AGAIN! You fucking burnt down 10 shelves! Fuck, I don't think I can even afford paying the damage..."

"I'm sure if we can get my parents to pay."

"Even so, you're being a liability. Be independent."

"Um, start a job?"

"Basically the idea but you're 13. I believe 16's the right age or else it'd be child slavery. The only thing you can do now is apologise."

"Sorry..."

"Not to me, to them. They had to clean up your diapers after your crap. After that, I'll test you on the books you finished. Alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

A few hours later, in the Arc Mansion:

Both of the Evolved were in Damien and Jaune's bedroom, the blonde was scribbling down all information he acquired and could remember on his notes while the pale man examined his work, "Neat job, Arc. You managed to fully bring out 7 college-level books of information all together, along with 74% of them correct and well-explained. Not too shabby."

"Thanks."

"Still, you're gonna need to remember those books forever. Plus, you wasted thousands more _and_ lost the chance to read them again."

"Oh.."

"Then again, that won't be too much of a problem for a big brain of a well-fed Evolved. Speaking of, let's finally get out of here for your main training," Alex said, getting off of the chair and heading outside before Jaune grabbed him by the jacket. "Hold on, I don't get anything out of that? No rewards?"

"I'd expect a sassy boy would say that but, since you did do a job well-done and I prefer being a relaxed father to a Military commander, wanna go for some noodles at "A Simple Wok" later? I'll add some beer cans into the meals."

"Beer? Aren't I too young for that?"

"Argh, I'm being careful of your innocence because of your mother, not your physical care. I mean, you literally can't be killed by a stab to the heart, a bullet to the head, however drowning and suffocating in space maybe a problem but still! Even if I tried to kill you endlessly, the only way to finish of an Evolved is either complete annihilation of the cells or becoming an Evolved and consume you. So, go nuts with beer, meth, weed, cocaine, it doesn't fucking matter. Do keep in mind, your Healing Factor will automatically and dramatically reduce the drug effect and stupefaction so, drugs are pointless in our positions."

"Oh. I guess getting drunk wouldn't hurt that much."

"Good, now let's go. I'm starting to get tired of these fillers. Onwards," Alex exclaimed while opening their window and kicking Jaune out of his bedroom, sending him. "To Mountain Glenn."

"AAAaarrgh..." Jaune screamed as his voice faded off.

* * *

At Mountain Glenn:

"...hyamIstillflyingintheaiIIR-OW!" Arc got slammed into a broken down building of the abandoned city in Mountain Glenn, dragging it down into nothing but rubble. Jaune raised his hands out of the pile of debris like a zombie before fully punching himself off any scraps of concrete, only being covered in minor scratches, "That is one heck of a kick from Mercer. Gah, it's still hurting."

Soon, Alex could be seen gliding down from the clouds and landing perfectly unharmed, "Sorry about that. I could've taught you how to glide but still, soaring the skies with you still being that weak would be a 3 days 2 nights trip from your home."

"Was it necessary to kick me there?"

"Not really. Could've thrown you instead but I am still recovering from James Heller."

"And who's that?"

"The guy who ripped my arms off 4 times. Still getting used to these new arms," Mercer responded, stretching his arms. "Is he a bad guy?"

"No..I guess I'm the villain for what I've done."

"Then what did you do?"

"I'd prefer I don't talk about that now. Let's get to eating, shall we? Oh, hey! A horde of Beowolves heading our way-"

As what Alex had mentioned, the Beowolves ran out of the bushes and pummelled Jaune at great speeds, surprisingly not going after Mercer, who pointed it out, "Huh? Seems they're only going after your blood, Jau-"

Mercer, too, got tackled a few seconds later. Jaune began bashing one Beowulf's skull down, that was pinning him to a rock wall, to free himself. He wrapped his arms around its neck and turned forcefully, twisting out its head with its gullet, windpipe and vessels dangling upon the open air. Another Beowulf was coming and Jaune was too ready for its tactics. He caught the Beowulf's leg and kicked his torso, separating one another to give him a temporary weapon for a limb. He lunged his entire body weight towards a fresh new Beowulf, one with brighter yellow eyes and many more red marks than the common Beowulf.

However, that Grimm grabbed his head and smacked across the woods, forcing him to break into the trees. Wood spikes and splinters were nudged into his back before his tendrils shoved them out, he spat out blood from the sheer pain of the toss. Arc looked up to it and punched the ground in slight fury, it was licking its lower beak. Jaune sprinted like the wind to him and pulverised its arm with the limb's toe nails whereas the wolf bit down on his torso and fractured his leg. Jaune used his unharmed limb to backflip away, letting his injured one heal. He perforated through its chest with the foot he held. Once the gaping chest hole was deep enough, he pulled out the limb and threw it back to the rightful owner's brain before putting both of his hands into the same hole and tore the Grimm by a perfect half, slowly and painfully. The half-ed Grimm's corpse was then stabbed countlessly by Arc's multiple tendrils, giving him another taste of red. The ground began to shake, Jaune was trembling with many more Grimms surrounding him. A small red explosion was ejected out of Jaune, driving away the ring of Beowolves and proving that Jaune had earned his talons.

He spun around with his Claws, gashing out the guts of the Beowolves that failed to kill him, drowning in the blood of his enemies. On Mercer's point of view, he was grabbing one by the beak and pinning another by its neck with his foot. Alex said proudly, "Oh hey, that's actually pretty good that you got them right now. Took us usually days to get them. *Realisation* 'Hey, that's pretty good'!"

"I thought it'd be because this guy's have better claws than Ursas."

"Nah, it's most possibly because that Beowulf had an advanced DNA structure than the others. It's surprising how'd they have a similar evolution, ain't it?" Alex said as he jerked his foot and hands, breaking the Grimms' necks. "Ya know, the red marks? They most likely depict the difference in development of genes."

"Okay. Is that all of them?" Jaune asked before the ground rumbled with two Goliaths rising out of the trees, shoving down anything that got into their paths until they spotted the Evolved. Alex smirked while shaking his head, "Nah."

* * *

Hours later:

"*huff* *huff* Is that all of them now?!" Arc had difficulties standing properly in exhaust, his shoes were foot-deep in a giant puddle of Grimm blood. He and his maker believed that they devoured seventy percent of the Grimms lurking in Mountain Glenn, which was close enough. Alex face-palmed at his own response, "I hope so. But hey, at least we got you all 'fed up'...Fuck why did I even say that?"

"I don't get it."

"You don't want to know. Anyway, I think we're nearly done for today."

"Really?"

"Yup. So, let's talk about one thing before ending this session. Such as the most important problem we Evolved have."

"What's that?"

"The fact that our physiology links with our biology like any other human system, we can certainly be affected by electricity. Causing muscle spasms, instead, to our biomass and locking our bodies in place."

"That sounds bad."

"It is. Without movement, they'll put you in the same position over and over and over with the same electric-based projectiles or weapons, making it a bitch to deal with. However, we can discharge much more electricity and better than any other humans."

"How so?"

"I went up against a jackass by the name of Cross. A specialist who can take down Runners, Evolved but without weapons or strength, only speed and agility to escape Blackwatch, a military group. They were meant to be only girls at first before I stepped in with a better infection."

"Why are they called Runners?"

"They're infected individuals who were able to show new amends of the Redlight virus. And if you may wonder what's this new virus, it's the project before Blacklight got inspiration from it. Instead of broken dead minds, the Runners can think with such physicality to get out of Blackwatch, just like I said. That's why they're called Runners. They know what Gentek was doing. But enough of that, I ended up telling you further things that may not be necessary for your training to be a Saviour."

"It's alright, really. I'm actually more interested in your history than Remnant's. In fact, I'd wish to join you in your own world if I can use my Semblance right!"

"Ahh I'd say we can if we're strong enough to fight against my enemies..who are the good guys."

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"Um, how do we..Look, I'm the bad guy here."

"Really?!" Jaune was thoroughly puzzled and astonished, dropping his butt onto a log to sit on and recover. Alex sat next to him to bring on about his story, "I wanted to take out all of humanity for their conflicts, bad blood, their irritating lack of care for those who needed the help most. Those who were on the brink of death were left to rot as their own children move on. It's a terrible sight to see your own son leaving you or when he fought for his own sake...Even if I'm helping your dream because you saved me, it's FUTILE in helping those who would still do bad unless you find those worthy to live an un-aging life, Jaune. So I came up with a plan of eradicating the entire race, only leaving those humans who deserve the power I gave you. Making sure that the Earth will be reborn into a new world! No one to bully, no one to hurt."

"I-Is that where you're going with? Taking out those who just hate their parents and enjoy their own healthy freedom?"

"Yes but that's not all. Hobos starve because of a lack of jobs, either they did not care about themselves or they were given an unfair amount of opportunities, where the rich were disgustingly braced as the majority. Children ask politely for something to snack on and the mother slapped them over a fucking candy bar, Jaune. A fucking candy bar! I saved an entire city from a tactical nuke and all I get is literal garbage in front of my shoes. This..This is what I don't understand about you. Why save them?"

"...Maybe because you're too evil-looking to be a hero."

"What?"

"Maybe because you're a villain to them of what you look like you're doing? Maybe you kill those that have been mistaken as good."

"Y-Yeah, that's exactly where we're going for. The Blackwatch did force an entire town into a whole group of test subjects, testing the Redlight virus to see if the effects on animals would do the same. Once didn't but, as a week went off in a flash, the mortality rate became easily 99.999%. The sole survivor of the Redlight is none other than Elizabeth-"

"You can talk about that later but what I'm saying is, you really are doing what's right."

"By killing? I'm sure your idea of a Saviour is also getting inspiration from Superman, not killing and locking up those who would still get out."

"Well, after what I've been through, I'm sure taking away the lives of those who aren't righteous is the best you can do as a victim. I admire you, Alex. You're a hero, no matter the fact that you tried taking out an entire race."

"Thanks, kiddo. Glad that there's another boy looking up to me for what I've done."

"And who're the other guys like me?"

"Damien and his other friend, Drake."

"Ohp, beat to the punch...Can we at least talk more now that the training is over?"

"Sure, I guess. We have a few minutes left before we get back to your mansion. What do you want to talk about?" They both sat down on the broken logs from their long hunt. Jaune stroked his chin in thought, "Hmm..what's your reaction when you wake up with these powers?"

"Ahh, good question. Was I afraid or was I happily amazed? Hmm...Ah yes! I didn't really have the time to think about it when the government's soldiers were after my head. I _was_ creeped out about consuming a Blackwatch commander but as I continued my quest and found my Claws, I was kinda doped about it."

"The government was after you? Are they like those bad guys who thought to be heroes?"

"Yes but for nearly exposing their retarded, _totally_ retarded plan of making a bioweapon against specific genetic types from causing a bunch of kids to get ill with viruses and other methods. Basically, it's the Redlight virus protocol that was later remodelled to Blacklight."

"I see."

"Of course, a plan that will backfire completely with their confidence and idiocy. I mean, I am the head of the Blacklight project."

"You mean you created the virus?"

"Yup but it was suppose to be just for biology weaponry on affecting against those of different genes, changing their cells to what they want. Mostly dead corpse in a large body count. I just did it because I thought I'm given the mission to cure cancer with the parasites. Didn't actually know their true purpose of the Blacklight virus until, the media. They scrutinised the Gentek company I worked in, exposing the government's true purpose of the virus, something I knew about and got suspicious. The only way for the governed organisation, Blackwatch, to save the protocol from leaks was killing off the tasked bioscientists, including me. I was able to escape their clasp while stealing some vials of the Blacklight project."

"So that's why they were after you!"

"Yup, as New York's number one enemy. But unveiling the virus wasn't intentional. I just used the virus as insurance, trying to get out of town to somewhere safe before making sure I can get the whole world to know about it."

"Then what happened?"

"They pinned me in a train station and, out of frustration, I released the Blacklight virus with myself as the epicentre, infecting most of Manhattan. And then, here I am. All virus-ed up."

"That's why the prototype of the Blacklight virus backfire?"

"The main reason. See why I hate dumbasses like them?" They both laughed heartedly before realising some echoed growls coming from the cave. They looked inside but only to see pitch black. Jaune stuttered, "What was that?"

"Don't know..Kinda want to know."

"Is it necessary?"

"Probably. Want to find out?"

"Heck yeah! I'm not afraid!" Jaune stood up straight and firm in an adorable manner with puppy eyes of bravery and might, his mouth shaped into a cat's mouth. Mercer shook his head

"Oh yeah, here's something." Mercer ordered as Arc obeyed. He then placed his fingers onto his forehead, causing it to trifle around uncontrollably. Jaune then pushed his arms away. He exclaimed, "What the heck, Alex?!"

"Relax, I just gave you a new power. You should be thanking me for that. Anyway, it's Thermal Vision. True, it should only detect heat signatures but surprisingly, it gives a small little night vision to reduce difficulty of seeing in the darkness." Alex reasoned before Jaune apologised for his outburst. They then ventured through the cave until they noticed a small light shining in a tunnel. They ran across to only see a rocky room with a beacon of pale-yellow light shining down on a stone weapon stand that held a uchigatana close to decaying skeletons. The katana had a black handle with a darkened gold hilt and guard. It's blade was reflecting its pure, shining, silvery steel colour at the two. The blade had Japanese words carved onto it.

"What is that? Is that a katana? Why is it standing there with all of them around?" Jaune questioned, pointing his thumb at the one-bladed sword. Alex looked back to see the blade and answered, "It says, 'Devil's Pride'. Sounds strange but neat. Wanna try pulling it out, Jaune? Might be some kind of Excalibur."

"That weapon literally says 'Devil's Pride'. Why would I want to be some evil, scary Saviour with a weapon like that? I want to be that one Saviour that shines."

"Well, ya can't always shine on the top at first. You've gotta work your way up, in filth and dirt, proving your worth to becoming your ideal Saviour. Hell, that katana might even be just a golden or silvery godly weapon from the inside, that is cursed or something and all you had to do is shake off that curse and you'll have that Saviour power you've dreamed of..Or the Crocea Mors, the inheritance passed down by your family generations."

"Wait, then why would you insist me taking it out-"

"Just go and pull it out already! We're running late anyway."

"Ok! Ok." Jaune backed off with his hands blocking his fist as he walked towards the katana and tried to pull it by the guard. With all of his efforts, he could not even move the katana from the stand by an inch. After 10 minutes of pulling it out, Arc dropped down to the floor, lying from exhaustion as he said, "Welp, I guess I don't have the strength to pull it out. Told you it's pointless."

"Or maybe you're not evil enough." Alex pointed out, readying to be the next to pull the katana out.

"That's why I want to be a good Saviour!" Jaune got to a sitting position on the floor, viewing his teacher who grabbed hold of the katana's handle. To the two's surprise, the katana budged out and continued to rise up out of the stand. Alex then put the katana in the air like He-Man. The beacon of pale-yellow light turned red. It dimmed down and changed direction towards the katana, causing it to glow red and eventually, making the silvery, white blade turn black with red aura flowing around it. The red aura later flowed through the right arm of Alex Mercer, making him quite panic of what was about to unfold. The energy proceeded to spread around the room while creating an areal shockwave. Tendrils were automatically coming out from Mercer's right arm, fusing with the blood red power.

"Alex! What's going on?!" Jaune exclaimed while trying to resist the force exerted by the intense aura. Alex replied with his head wobbling uncontrollably, "Like I'd fucking know! I'm more concern of my neck constantly getting whiplashed by this thing!"

Suddenly, a huge wave of harmless explosion occurred from the katana, later dissolving into the air as red smoke. As the smoke faded away, Arc was able to identify what happened to both Zeus and the katana. The pale man's right arm was the same figure as his Muscle Mass power and it's hand had the black blade of the katana with reddish-orange aura surrounding the entire entity. Alex looked at his new power before swinging it around to test it. But, with one swing, red energy flowed out of the blade as a orange wave of devastation that sliced through the entire cave which was in a mountain, thus, causing the entire mountain to slide and fall off.

"...Huh?" Alex mumbled while he and Jaune looked around to see themselves surrounded by countless of Grimms. Goliaths, Deathstalkers, Boarbatusks, Nevermores and even the King Taijitu. Mercer then continued, "Jaune, get back! I'm going to get this thing in a test drive."

Alex jumped high into the air and did a front flip upon a Nevermore, effortlessly bisected its entire body in half. He slammed the blade onto a group of Boarbatusks with a Deathstalker, creating another but huge, areal orange shockwave around him and obliterating anything inside it except for Mercer. As he continued to hack and slash everything that stood in his way, he noticed that his own tendrils from his back were automatically feeding on the dead parts of the Grimm, making him stronger. He stopped at a spot, surrounded by the King Taijitu. His left arm, too, mutated into an arm with tendrils around it and an orb on its palm. He then aimed at one of the snakes and the orb emitted a red light, forcing out a burst of red fire like a flamethrower, spreading and incinerating the organs of it. Jaune's face was filled with awe as he thought loudly in his mind, 'That is so cool!"

Unfortunately, Alex felt a fatigue from the use of his power after projecting the beam of fire. Later, a Boarbatusk rushed towards Alex and pierced through his torso while pushing him towards a Deathstalker which used its golden stinger to penetrate through his chest. Ursa Majors and Nevermores dived towards him and plunged their claws, teeth into his flesh and skin. Finally, none were compared in pain infliction to a Goliath as one lunged towards Mercer with its entire weight which stomped him flat. Mercer felt a surge of pain running through his nervous system until his katana started to glow. To explode.

The black blade glow a brighter and more sinister red aura than before. The energy ran through Alex's body then the Grimms'. After a moment, once the red aura engulfed all the Grimms that made contact with Alex, a huge blast was created, along with tendrils, projecting out form the katana and the wielder's body respectively.

Once the power faded and the tendrils went back to where they came from, all that left were a pile of Grimm corpses and a bone-armoured man standing upon the pile. The armor covered many important body parts and were all stuck to dark, symbiotic skin. The man had a familiar helmet but with eyeholes(like Ichigo's Hollow mask from Bleach) that showed his red eyes.

The protected figure placed his arms on his stomach while bending forward. His back started moving disturbingly and ripped apart to allow a pair of black wings to pop out. Glowing orange, black tendrils were supporting the wrist of the wings which had black, polished feathers that looked like it was made of a certain metal. Jaune was sure it was Alex as he still had his right arm as his Muscle Mass power with the black katana blade connected to the hand. Zeus finally muttered but with a demonic, haunting voice, " **God, this feels amazing.** "

The remaining Grimms started to cower back in fear at the sight of Alex's deathly appearance. Beowolves ran off, howling. Nevermores soared away, screeching. Many more, screaming out their native calls while retreating. Zeus then began to walk slowly towards Jaune, taking his time. He placed his left hand on the boy's right shoulder, chuckling in the same voice, " **But, your mother calls. Come, let's actually get something less raw and more cooked to eat...and I don't mean about that meal at 'A Simple Wok' yet.** "

As he warded off to a short distance, Jaune looked back at the damage done by his teacher. So many secrets yet hidden from him until _he_ came to expose one and to inspire him to do more. Arc looked at his right hand as he clenched into his fist. He thought to himself with a joyful smile on his face, 'This is gonna be a looong home-schooling till Beacon.'

He ran towards Alex, dying from patience to wait to tell his family about everything about his first day of training.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Atlas' Military Base:

"Hmm…that's weird." A military computer system operator said, bewildered. He was dressed very formerly with classical glasses supporting his eye sights. He tucked his shirt into his properly belted pants and had polished black shoes.

"Huh? What's wrong, Bob?" Another operator asked. He was different from the first. His shirt was let loose and crumpled. His pants were baggy and had Michael Jordan shoes as his attire.

"The heat signal from the forest of Mountain Glenn showed some Grimms' heat signatures gathering together at a mountain. Some of them were cut off immensely while the others scattered. Do you think that there might be a problem at Mountain Glenn, Jim?" Bob informed.

"Hey, lots of shit happen in Mountain Glenn. It can't be that bad."

"Well, then. I'm just going to investigate on that." Bob typed on his hologram keyboard. A hologram screen popped up in front of him. His eyes were wide opened from surprise as he noticed a disappearance of one mountain, a pile of Grimm corpses. He tapped on Jim's shoulder as he alerted him about the scenario, "Jim! Jim, look!"

"*groan* Now what?! What do you wa-?" Jim groaned as his eyes left his hologram screen to Bob's. He was traumatized at the sight of it. "What the fucking hell?! The mountain's gone! Vaporised! Where did it go?!"

"No idea. We should inform Mr. Ironwood about this."

'Y-Yeah…"

* * *

 **Alright, before you go say anything about the runes, Japanese and the Evolved…I'm sorry if it offend you and sorry for bringing up some Dbz clothing into this story. It brings the whole Martial Arts kind of thing but don't worry. I'll make it short and sweet that they won't use their fighting Gi throughout the rest of the years, depends if you still want them to keep it. And I may have overdid the powers but hey. What the actual fucking heck? I can do** _ **anything**_ **with this story. Now that this is done, I'll be waiting for you guys to give me some suggestions of Beacon classes as I start Jaune's Beacon days after half a week. Please…Fucking help me with the names and the classes. I mean, seriously though, what the fuck's wrong with you guys? You can't help an author with his work? Fucking hell, man. I swear you guys are the reason why I continued playing finger roulette. Anyway, just…please…DO IT! FUCKING DO IT!...**

 **And that's all. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beacon

****Warning : I don't own RWBY and Prototype or any quotes, moments and so on from movies. I also don't own other games like Final Fantasy VII and other items that are from other games.****

* * *

Chapter 5: Beacon

Two weeks later:

Jaune ran around the forest of in supersonic speed, slicing through various types of Grimms with his claws while consuming some along the way. At a distance, Alex and Julius were sitting on a chair each, taking drinks of whiskey while looking down on the boy, feeling proud that he was nurturing. They were on top of a budged platform of a continent.

"Through my prediction, he would be able to be four times stronger than me until he reached 17," Mercer chuckled. Julius took a gulp of whiskey from his wine cup. He then uttered, half-drunk, "Then you best catch up, Alex."

"True. Buuut, I'm still and probably always one step ahead of him until some freakish end where the creation kills the creator...again. Well, until he can finally control his Semblance, he's good to go as this Saviour...And why am I even drinking alcohol when the rush does not even go up to my mind?" Alex place his whiskey bottle on the floor and decided to join Jaune as he dropped down to the forest. Julius snickered as he looked up to the sky.

'Soon, Jaune, soon. You will finally meet some new friends. Hey, might as well bring some girls in the family tree...except for the ones from the Schnee family, of course. No one likes them,' Was all he ever thought before blacking out and slumber. Until dusk, Alex was in front of Jaune, who was beaming with eyes that were filled with fury, as he took a deep breath of disappointment.

"I trained you better than this, Jaune."

"Then do it harder!" The Arc boy posed in a fighting position with his Claws still exposed. But little did he know that he had challenged the wrong Evolved.

"Hah! No homo," Alex dissembled his arms into tendrils and mended them into his Muscle Mass arms. He started punching and kicking Jaune repeatedly, giving him no time to react and no opening to take advantage of.

* * *

Four years later:

Mercer then exerted a solid slam on Jaune's head straight down to the grassy ground near a cliff with his Muscle Mass arms, leaving the teenage boy's head stuck to the floor. Alex was still in his regular outfit but had a long coat(almost like Kirito's in SAO but with red texture instead of white and no collar, belts and shoulder pats) being covered by his usual jacket and black and red Jordan shoes(because they feel awesome, alright. Deal with it). Jaune, on the other hand, had the same long coat but had yellow textures instead of red. He also had black hooded jacket and black pants, including black and yellow Jordan shoes. They both wore fingerless gloves.

"So, Jaune. Once you finish Beacon, what other games do you want to finish?" Alex asked as he turned around and walked away from the teenager's body. Suddenly, Arc got back up and ran towards Alex with hypersonic speed, readying his Hammerfist upon his pale face. His face was revealed with a scar on his right eye due to some..conflicts. "Eeehh, I think we could go for a few heists in Payday 2."

"And then?" Alex ducked down from Jaune's heavy attack, leaving a wide opening from his stomach. He did another uppercut on him but with his leg. He kicked him in the torso while mutating his arms to his Hammerfists. Arc continued, "Some more Infinite Warfar-?"

"THAT'S A DEAD GAME!" In mid-air, the hooded man slammed him off the cliff, causing him to fall down into the forest. '...Wait a minute, we didn't even have that game.'

"I MEANT BAttlefield ooone..." Jaune screamed as he fell, loud enough for Alex to hear it. He walked towards the edge of the cliff, looking down at Jaune descending from an increasing distance. He then wandered off to the opposite direction, saying to himself, "...I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"...aaAHH-CAUGH-Argh! Cawn't! Brweathe!" Jaune screamed noisily down through branches of trees until he reached to a vine that 'cushioned' his fall by the neck. He struggled to free himself from the noose-like lash while it slowly dragged him to a lethal unconsciousness. Jaune used his Claws and sliced off the vine, freeing his breath. He looked up at the cliff with a slightly angry and serious look on his face. He reformed his right arm into his Whipfist and flung at the cliff, extending it to reach the fringe and allowing him to pull himself out in a few seconds. Once he got back up, he grumbled his way back home.

* * *

At Atlas, the Arc Mansion:

Mercer was tapping his foot on the concrete floor while leaning on a pillar near the entrance of the Arc Mansion, waiting for Jaune. Once the blonde got back by creating yet another crater upon his landing, he glared at Alex before going back to his bedroom to pack up his battle equipment. Alex then followed him, sighing, "I'm sorry about that."

"You read my mind, didn't you?"

"I didn't know you nearly had a hanging!"

"And you call yourself my trainer."

"But I'm the best trainer ya gooot."

"...Fair enough."

"Ahah! Told you." ZEUS flipped him off in glee while the Arc finished dressing up in his battle gear. Instead of most of his original armour, he only had black steel gauntlets. He had a giant, sheathed one-bladed sword at his back, hanging by his front with a leather belt. He proceeded to tighten the belt and pick up his small luggage that only include his toothbrush and toothpaste, his computer, some clothes, spare Jordan shoes, rust polish, some PC video games, his sleeping bag and a photo frame of him, his family and Alex, along with Angela. Whereas the most of the family were giving away their grins to the camera, Mercer wrapped his arm around Jaune's neck while threatening him with a gun to his head. Arc did the same but sticking his tongue instead of frowning. Angela was just laughing.

Before he left the mansion, he felt someone hugging him by the waist, followed by more arms around his torso then his chest. He looked around to see his all his sisters embracing him. Some of them were kneeling down since there weren't much space for seven sisters to hug him while standing. They had tears streaming down their cheeks and to their chins.

"Heh, I guess you guys are gonna miss me then, is it?" Jaune chuckled weakly. He later felt a hand on his shoulder and discovered it was Alex's. He responded, "We all are...But you can doubt me. Don't worry, though. There're always the holidays. You'll see us during that time."

Arc smirked softly back at Mercer but had eyes of pure determination that he would finally surpass him. "Thanks, Dr. Mercer. For __everything__." The blonde expressed his gratitude in truth.

"It's not much of a big deal. But I should be the one thanking you for saving me," Alex said to , a honk could be heard at the front road of the Arcs' home. He snapped his fingers in remembering what he had nearly forgotten, "Ahp, right! _Just_ remembered a special gift."

"What is it?"

"This," Alex responded while giving him a suitcase. Jaune opened it to find various types of knives. Karambit, Huntsman, Bayonet, Gut and Butterfly knives all together, skinned dark grey. "What for?"

"A little extra if you feel like throwing them at someone ooorr just gutting that someone to death. I mean, if you're completely stripped off that sword of yours, which you can't hide with that smaller body, you can always keep these knives hidden in-between your inner tendrils _while_ not exposing yourself to the world of Remnant about our, hmm let's say, 'illness'."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Aye yo, Jaune! Get in the car! It's time to go to Beacon!" Damien exclaimed as their mother, Cornelia Arc, continued to honk at , a honk could be heard at the front road of the Arcs' home

"Alright! Give me a moment!" The blonde shouted back as he turned his head to Mercer. "Goodbye, Dr. Mercer."

He then rushed towards the car, causing his sisters to lose their grips. He put his luggage in the trunk and got in the car. He shouted while waving his arm wide out from the window, "I'll see you one day!"

As the car drove away, Alex then went back to the deep abyss of the forest so as to consume more Grimms.

* * *

Near the airship to Beacon:

"I'm quite surprised that you lost your motion sickness because of your new found powers." Damien voiced with his arms folded. With a clearer view, he was wearing a grey t-shirt, dark-blue pants and a black leather jacket. He had Crocea Mors near his waist. He was a lot buffer than Jaune and taller.

"Yeah, I should have seen that 4 years ago since I can resist the quick movements from jumping around and running faster than a speeding bullet." Jaune explained, ruffling his back hair. Before they could get on the airship, they were being tormented by Cornelia about their safety and what they had brought in front of other huntsmen and huntresses-in-training.

"Now, Jaune. You brought your toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yes, mom."

"And Damien, did you bring some dust along the way?"

"*sigh* Yes, mom."

"Good! And you guys brought your condoms?"

"Yes, mo-wait a sec. Wha-?!" the two Arc boys jinxed before Cornelia got back to her car with lightning speed while crying out, "I'll miss you both~!"

As the car drove off, the blonde and the Dog Faunus had sweat dripping on their foreheads. Damien then said with a perverted smug on his face, "Come on, Jaune! Let's get into the airship and get some ladies.~ We should have brought some condoms."

"...You're still weirder than mom. Good thing that's still accurate cause mother would never ask about condoms or anything that goes with sexual intercourse frequently. I mean, we're still underage!" Jaune replied happily but densely and coldly, leaving Damien onto his knees and in despair and sorrow. As they both entered the airship, many were looking at them. Some were holding their laughter while others were glaring at them in disgust. However, Jaune ignored them as he noticed some other who had caught his interest. They were a black and red-haired girl in a black out with a red hood and a blonde girl with long but messy hair and in kinky clothes. He wanted to make friends with them as he had a feeling that he would be on a crazy adventure, siding along with them. Unfortunately, Damien got him to be his wingman to help him flirt with two other girls, who had completely ignored them, that were in the airship. After lift off and a few hours later, the blonde arc was leaning on a wall with one leg supporting it with his arms folded as he helped his dog eared brother continue his pointless seduction with the same girls.

"Please stop with your flirting. We are, like, tired of your blabbering so just leave us alone." One of them sassily spoke up before they left them and walked to another side of the ship. Damien sighed as he was being comforted by his brother, "Hey, cheer up, Damien. At least you tried. But, I think it's best you prove your worth to have girlfriends then to do...whatever you just did. Say, kill a Grimm as their knight in shining armour!"

"*sniff* Thanks, man." Damien smiled when all of a sudden, a hologram appeared near the windows in the airship which had shown a blonde, spectacled woman with green eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged-" She spoke as the Dog Faunus nudged the blonde while whispering in an excited tone, "Dude! She's so hot! Her very own aspect is giving me-!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. We get it. It gives you pants feeling." Jaune grunted at Damien's rude loudness and lack of respect to listen to Glynda, the Faunus then pouted childishly, "Hmph! You're such a party pooper. No cake for you!"

"-And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Hologram Glynda finished as she presented a view of Beacon to the hunters by deactivating her hologram. The school was as large as a kingdom. Had banners accurately built on the bridge, making the entrance appear more royal.

"Cool! Guess this is our new school and home, Jaune..Jaune?" Damien eyeshot the entire combat school before looking back to see his sibling squatting on the floor, having a nosebleed. His face expressed his sheer pain was all he heard was creepy echoes and an eardrum-piercing noise. Many future students, including the black and red-haired girl and blonde female, were crowding around him, confused of what was going to happen. The Arc Faunus was worried sick before he rushed towards the other Arc. Jaune was grunting, struggling to speak up. At that moment of time, Damien realised the issue of Jaune's status.

"It's happening again, is it?" At that time, Jaune then nodded in agreement. After attempting to stand up to his feet, he saw flashes. Flashes of terrible, terrible things. One image was his family. The next was still them but with their organs ripped apart. Torsos torn from the inside out. Ribs and spine horrifyingly visible. Faces slashed out from their eyes, noses and mouths. Other images were the city in ashes, guns aimed at him, a black-haired woman in a dark-red dress with burning-orange eyes walking around the burning city, exploded moon, and finally, a hooded man with blood-red eyes, holding a katana blade on a destroyed building.

Jaune was traumatized by the sights continuing to unfold. Instead of his own lunch, he coughed and vomitted out blood on the floor and, unfortunately, on the blonde female's shoes. Everyone, except for Damien, backed off.

"Oh Yang, gross, you have red puke on your shoes!" The red-hooded girl exclaimed, disgusted by Arc's occurring problem. 'Yang' screamed, "Gross, gross, gross..."

The girl skipped away from her as she shrieked, "Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Jaune's vision started to blur before he blacked out onto his own puddle of blood, his hood was caught and being held by his Faunus brother. Damien sighed in his mind as he shook his head, 'This is gonna be shit during 4 years in Beacon...'

* * *

Five minutes later:

Jaune got up in such a panic state. As he gasped for air, he noticed that he was lying on a grassy ground near a fountain. His 'pillow' was the trunk of a random tree. He then realised that on the left side of him was Damien sitting next to him.

"Rise and shine, brother." The Dog Faunus greeted as the blonde got up to a sitting position, lying behind the tree. He then groaned, massaging the back of his head, "Damn..Did I ended up fainting from my own horrifying, gory seizure again?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're lucky you have a brother to take care of you." Later, out of nowhere, an explosion occurred somewhere near the Cliffside of the school. Damien then screamed girlishly as he stood up to his feet and ran off to the opposite direction.

"Ah, Armageddon! You're on your own, Jaune!" Faster than a speeding bullet, he shot off to the amphitheater. With a disappointed look on his face, Jaune's head let off steam of anger, "Dagit nagit! Cowardly-..Dagit!"

He resolved to get to the incident to understand what had happened. Once he got to the courtyard, an argument later arose among three girls. One was the same red-hooded girl, the others were a white-haired girl in a white dress and a black-haired girl with a twitching bow..on her head...

'Hang on, am I on drugs? I could've swore I-?' Arc in his mind before his trains of thoughts were obstructed by shouts of tantrum caused by the white-haired girl as she rushed off after snatching a bottle of red dust from the black and red-haired girl. Butlers carried some white briefcase with a white hotel luggage cart while the black-haired girl strolled off to another route. The red-hooded girl dropped to her knees in misery and lied down on the floor, muttering in a stressed tone, "Welcome to Beacon..."

Through her sad heart, Jaune felt that she should not feel down on the first day at Beacon. He walked towards her and gave her a helping hand up. She looked at him, who was smiling brightly, trying to hearten her, before gladly appreciating it. Once she got back to her feet, she then snickered, "Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship and fainted later on?"

'And this is what my life will be...' Jaune thought as he changed his face expression to an emo, miserable face.

* * *

Time skip:

The two were walking near the same fountain where Arc regained consciousness previously, discussing of his physiological illness, "Look I have no idea how it happened but, at least every year, I had a seizure of horrible things. As if I was on acid..."

"What do you mean, on acid? You were being corroded from your own sickness?" The girl asked, tilting her head in skepticism, still uneducated and innocent of the many types of drugs. That was what Jaune believed.

"Nevermind but, all I'm saying is that I can't handle such illness since the time of, um...change of blood type!" He covered up, preventing her to know the truth about his infection of the 'Mercer Virus' had led him to his faints.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing came to mind." She apologised before the blonde decided to take vengeance upon her. "Oh yeah? What if I call you 'Crater Face'?"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. And please, for Oum's sake, don't call me such dumb nicknames like that!" Jaune snapped as he lightly stomped his foot onto the ground, leaving a wide cavity upon it. She was quite surprised to see the strength that the teenager had displayed. However, her feeling were much different from his. He was too nervous to speak since he had accidentally caused destruction upon Beacon's property, hoping that he would not have to pay for the damages. He tried to change the subject by questioning, "S-So what's your name?"

"Oh! Uh, Ruby Rose."

"I see…" The conversation finally ended but with a silent, awkward moment to pursue.

"S-So I have this thing." Ruby pronounced as she pulled out her weapon which turned into a huge scythe.

"Nice weapon." Jaune replied as the red-hooded girl adored his 'compliment'.

"It's also a customisable, high-impact rifle." The scythe then had a gun loading sound as she pulled the lever.

"Why does everyone enjoy guns? Those things hurt like Hell before I got myself bulletproof skin."

"B-Bullet wha-?!" Ruby stuttered loudly before being cut off by Jaune who cried out loud, "Uhm, nothing!"

'My Oum, what the heck am I doing, giving away such easy secrets?! If I tell her something stupid like that, she'll suspect me forever until Mercer might screw up and show the world about the virus!"

"Oook..So what do you have?" She asked as she sheathed her scythe while looking at the arsenal Jaune had.

"Well," He unsheathed his gigantic sword from his sheath at his back as he lazily dropped the tip on the floor, forming cracks on it. Ruby was dumbfounded to see the size of his weapon and was excited to know what it could do with its sheer size.

"Whoops. Um, I have this thing."

"Cool."

"I actually got it from a dead soldier who was holding this near some continent. He had his left arm protected by some gauntlet and was in a grey jumpsuit. Unfortunately, he was a pile of bones. He also had decaying blonde hair. My teacher forced me to take it from him or else he'll stab me repeatedly once more so I, well..j-just take it from him."

"Wait! You just take it from a dead person? Why?!" Ruby asked, could not believe her new found friend would do such a thing to a dead person. "What would you expect? You want me to suffer more for disregarding my trainer's order? Nope! I ain't going through another impalement to the stomach."

"Oh, I guess you're right-WHAT!? How could your own trainer do that?!"

"Ah yes! I should've explained this but," Jaune glanced away, mustering the courage to say it out loud. Arc believed that if he were to ever fail in keeping his Evolved secret from something fatal happening to him, he might as well used his own secret as his own Semblance, "I-uh..I have a Semblance which I would call 'Zombification'."

"What's that?"

"It's something that makes me live through being shot in the head, stabbed to the gut, and many other fatal wounds."

"That's awesome! But, does it still hurt?"

"Kind of. My Semblance inhibits any pain in my nervous system, making things feel less painful. That's why he'd hurt me for not having discipline. Sadly, I still can get killed by drowning or suffocating."

"O-Okay...I guess that is reasonable. So what do you call this fella?"

"Never named it nor does it have a name given by the previous owner. How about yours?"

"I call this baby, Crescent Rose." Ruby then hugged her weapon closely and carefully. Arc clapped at the beauty of the weapon but found it strange, "Do we really have to name our weapons?"

"Of course! At Signal, we all should name what we had designed!"

"Oh wow! You build that?"

"Yeah! All of the students in Signal do have their own customised weapons!"

"I guess everyone named their weapons..I'm gonna call it, 'Buster Sword'!" Jaune declared as he lifted the humungous one-bladed sword up from the floor and raised it high in the air. He smiled at it before frowning at the thought of the name. He felt it was already..used. He later rejected the name by saying, "Nah! Too...reference-y. I'm going to call it, 'Tank Buster'! Yeah!" He then descended it back down to the ground.

"Wanna try to lift it?" Jaune considered as he let go of the handle. Ruby nodded eagerly as she used both her hands to try to lift it. But with her utmost hard efforts, she could not even move it from its original position. Her face started to turn red and her muscles were stressing out. After she let go, Rose was sweating profusely, her hands were red. She pouted angrily but in a cute tone, "This is so unfair! How were you able to lift it up with such ease?! I bet you put in some advancements upon that stupid sword! Maybe putting gravity adjusters to increase in weight and have an imprint to change the gravity upon the sword!"

"Hmm. Nah, it's nothing like that. I'd prefer that it's based more on strength," Jaune said as he effortlessly carried it back up and flipped it for ten times high up in the air. He then caught it by his handle before continuing, "Than an Iron Man speculation."

"Vomit boy, you meanie!" Ruby puffed her cheeks more as she folded her arms and tilted her head away from him.

"And you're cute when you do pout, Crater Face." Jaune pinched out one of her cheeks in adore. Her face later flushed from total embarrassment of what the blonde said, who later reasoned, "But to be honest, this sword weighs more than a ton. And I was trained for four agonising years by a guy who can flip a tank around the city with his pinkie finger."

"N-No way! Really?!" Ruby squealed in thrill. Jaune nodded as he walked over to a random tree, use his index finger and thumb to uproot it and threw it at a very far distance away from Beacon. She stood there in awe with her mouth widely gapped. After a few seconds, she then hopped up and down towards him, clapping speedily and continuously until she hugged him out of excitement without realising what she had done.

"...Um, Ruby?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Personal space," Jaune said with his arms raised as she continued hugging his waist until she broke her embrace. Ruby withdrawed while her cheeks were burning scarlet-red. Her two index fingers were adjoining together as she muffled, "Sorry about that. It's just that I always become excited when it comes to weapons and something amazing like what you did back there. You're really strong, Jaune!"

"Well, you're not too wrong. My Semblance also allows me to go over the limits of my body since I have sight pain inhibitors for me to barely feel any muscle stretches or explosions. Of course, if I were to ever break my arm from going too much over the limit, I would be able to crack my bones back for it to heal properly."

"That seems..logical but cool! Hrrmm, I'm getting more envious of yours than mine but still! That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes glittering with overrunning delight. "By the way, why did you help me back there, in the courtyard?"

"Well, my mom always said, 'Strangers are friends you haven't met'." Jaune replied.

"That sentence might not always be true, you know."

"Yeah, that's when I learned it the hard way when Dr. Mercer trained me for four years."

* * *

Flashback to one part of his training:

"So what?! You think that people are going to respect you because you have godly powers or Hell, even helped them?!" Alex thundered at Jaune as he repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Ow! Ow! No?! Ow!" Jaune shouted in agony as blood oozing profusely from his nose.

"Okay good but YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR ME ANYWAY!" He then increased the maximum output of his punches.

* * *

Back to the present:

"He's very right that the sentence was a _little_ faulty. Good thing my mother noticed about occasion due to my visible, bleeding nose. That led him to get his face pushed into a nearby wall by her."

"Now that's a different story! He's abusing your Semblance for his own amusement!"

"Nah, I'm pretty much sure that we were talking during our training. Still, it's training!"

"I-I give up..Also, where are we going, exactly?"

"Actually, we're going to the opposite direction to the amphitheater."

"Wha-?! Why?!"

"To further expand our conversation. Because I'm bored and want to be late for this school."

"Let's go then! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why not?"

"It's the best part of your entire frickin' life! BEACON!"

"IIIII'm not sure about that but it is for yours since you're that excited."

* * *

At the amphitheater:

As the two entered the amphitheater, Ruby puffed her cheeks at Jaune who was weeping out comedic, crocodile tears as he felt a little bit guilty for what he had done. The same blonde girl shouted at the scythe wielder.

"Hey, sis! Over here! I save you a spot!"

Ruby was about to run towards her 'sister' with a dazzling smile on her face but was about to say goodbye to the colossal sword user when he disappeared. She noticed a note on her left arm, tore it out from her corset and read it.

It said,

'Hi Ruby, I wrote this as fast as I could to tell U that Ur sis wouldn't enjoy talking to me since I 'puked' on her. Anyway, I'm going to make friends with others now. See ya!

-J'

Ruby sweatdropped as she crumpled the paper and tossed it into a bin, joining her sister while agreeing with Arc mentally. At a distance, Jaune had his hoodie on while looking at Ruby talking to her sister.

'Now, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?' Jaune thought as he walked around, completely oblivious of a certain red haired Spartan behind him. After a while, Jaune the overheard the conversation between Ruby and the same girl in white.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" She pointed her thumb at him.

"Oh wow! Really?" Ruby asked in a hopeful tone.

"..No." She then rejected coldly.

'Wait, I'm scraggly? I mean, sure my body type is mostly out of an ectomorph but it also consist of some aspects of a mesomorph-' Jaune thought densely when his train of images were ravaged by a screech caused by the mike on the stage with a man with white hair. He wore shaded glass spectacles, a black suit and had a dark-green scarf clinging around his neck.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and-"

'Oh no, a long, slow, painful speech. I would do anything to stop this _agony_. I swear, why did I even think that huntsman-ship's a good idea here!?' Jaune proclaimed.

* * *

Back at Atlas, in the Arc Mansion:

Julius sneezed loudly as he stopped typing on his computer scroll. He then asked Alex, "Hey Mercer, do you think it was a horrible idea to get Jaune into Beacon with some decent transcripts of him killing Beowolves __and__ recording of him doing so while uploading it on 'FaceScroll'? Ozpin sure did give us a nice offer of getting him into Beacon."

Zeus towed down his newspaper as he sat on their couch. He then replied, "Hmm..Meh! I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, if it was a horrible idea, that's his fault for thinking that learning everything he knew back then in a more disciplined area is the first step to his Saviour bullshit, do you not agree?"

"I-I guess you're right." Julius muttered as he went back to his work while the other continued reading his newspaper.

* * *

Back at Vale, Beacon:

'...Oh yeah. I did thought of that, didn't I?...Then _what_ inspired me to assign into Beacon?!'

"-It is up to you to take the first step." The man in black ended his speech and allowed Glynda to take over. She then counsel the students, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

As the pupils scattered off, Jaune then proceed on to walk towards the group of girls and get their attention.

"Hey Ruby!" He greeted as Ruby addressed back, "Oh hey Vomit Boy!"

"Wait, isn't he the one who puke on my boots?!" The blonde one's lilac-violet eyes turned scarlet-red as her hair glow brighter-yellow like a Super Saiyan. Arc apologised to her while reasoning with her, covering his face in fear of the Pain Train, "Whoa, easy there! Sorry about that. I didn't mean to yak on you! It's a problematic issue of mine, having visual health problems. I-It's an annual kind of thing!"

"Is that so?!" Yang growled, still not trusting him. "Yes so please put down your hands. I don't want to die already."

"..Fine."

"Thank you. So uh, Crater Face, who is she to call me scraggly?"

"Don't call me that in front of my sister, Jaune! Anyway, She's Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Oh you mean the princess of the family that runs the horribly useless and dangerous Schnee Dust Company that doesn't care of the damages and injuries of others who could have accidentally misused their dust in an incorrect way?" The blonde Arc spoke as Ruby giggled while 'Weiss' had her cheeks red from anger.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean useless and dangerous?! They were at fault for not reading the safety guide! And what did you mean by 'princess'?"

"They still got near fatal wounds..and how is Dust still useable when you have immortality? Also it's more hilarious to call you a princess, Snow Angel. Do you enjoy being called a Snow Angel?"

"O-Of course not! And you're delusional if someone can have immortality, you dunce!"

"Okay, but isn't a girl who sprayed highly explosive dust at an innocent, cute girl who only accidentally bumped into your luggage more of a dunce? I think they call people like you..ridiculous? Retarded? Idiotic? No, no that's not it. Ahah! People with Intellectual Disability." Jaune gave himself a thumbs-up for getting the right description of Weiss in pride, further taunting her. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up while the long yellow-haired girl was in utter shock, slightly disgusted by Jaune's harsh insults but mostly in amusement and satisfaction that he was standing up for her little sibling. She did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the Schnee, who stuttered without much anger management, "W-Why, you...! This isn't over!"

As she rushed awkwardly out of the amphitheater to the ballroom to unpack some of her stuff for tonight, Jaune shouted, "See ya later! And uh! I have that immortality, thank you very much! So, now that introductions with her is done, Ruby could you introduce your lovely sister to me?"

"Oh, uh ok. Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long. Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Xiao Long."

"Oh, no need to be that formal, Vomit Boy." The two natural blondes shook each other's hands while Arc encouraged, "Care for an arm wrestle? It could be fun!"

"..You do know what you're asking from a boxer queen, right?" Yang asked as the three go up to a nearby table in the dining hall. While they were taking their seat in the opposite direction of one another, Jaune responded, "Sure, why not? I want to know the strength of others like you due to your charming, strong-looking appearance!"

"Why thank you! You ready?" She said as the two lifted the arms up with their elbows on the table.

"Yup."

"Three, two, one, GO!" Ruby shouted, being their referee. As they wrestled their opponent's arm down to the table, one of them had difficulty keeping up while the other was not applying much effort. And that person who was struggling..was Yang Xiao Long.

'Damn, this guy's strong! I can't budged an inch on him!'

'Hmm...I wonder what they usually eat in this place? I bet tomorrow's breakfast is pancakes. Mmm...I would love to get me some pancakes..' Vomit Boy thought joyfully as he snapped back to reality to notice that they were surrounded by a small crowd in the cafeteria. They were elevated by their arm wrestle, hoping one will be able to overpower the other.

"Are you even trying, Jaune?! Show me your true strength!" Yang burst as she proceeded to use her other arm to support her worn out one.

"...Would you be angry at me if I were to say no?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD! Ruby, would you kindly help?" Most of the students followed Rose as they used all their strength to bring Jaune down. All their faces were red from their battle against his unrivaled vigor, besides Mercer's. However, Jaune's arm stayed at it original spot.

"...So you guys want me to show you all part of my true stren-?"

"YES!" They all shouted at him as he accidentally pushed all their arms down to the table from being frightened by their outburst, ending up breaking it. The people from the crowd, along with Yang and Ruby, rolled over the same direction as the force, stumbling upon the shattered table pieces.

"...Yup, I'm just gonna book it now," was all Jaune could speak. After a few more seconds, Glynda Goodwitch pushed the door of the dining hall open, looking very fierce at the blonde teenage boy. His face turned pale as he booked it out of the room. He ran with hypersonic speed towards a window and crashed into it, rolling on the floor outside the dining hall and continued running away from his possible impending doom. Glynda sighed as she pulled out a black whip and spun it around, causing the table chunks and fallen students to levitate. The table fixed itself back to its original spot as all the pupils were back on their feet. It took a few moments for Yang to recover from her shock before running off out of the dining hall through the doors, being followed by her confronting sister. As they both left, Goodwitch looked at the broken window and repaired it as well. She walked over to sight outside for any sword-using blonde but failed to even attempt. She had a nasty frown before leaving the cafeteria, along with the gossiping scholars.

* * *

At night, near the Courtyard(again):

Jaune finally found Damien on a bench close to the centre statue of Beacon. The statue consisted of a hooded man along with a hooded girl, shorter than him. As he walked over to his brother, Jaune looked up to the statue and looked back down to Damien with a changed face to misery. He apparently found red hand marks on his face. Damien said that they were just minor pain and felt it pleasurable. Jaune knew but could never believe Damien's literal words.

"I swear, getting you into Beacon as well is a horrible mistake." The blonde Arc cussed.

"Oh come on, Jaune. It might be once in a lifetime. Get a girl. Lose your first kiss...and your virgi-" Damien encouraged before having his head slammed into the floor by Jaune's hand.

"Don't even continue. I already have enough for one day. You, forcing me to help you get girlfriends. A girl, calling me a nickname I dislike because of the freaky accident hours ago. Me, accidentally breaking the canteen's table during an arm wrestling and almost got a scolding from Miss Goodwitch or worse, kicked out immediately..Now that you think about it, maybe I should've stayed at the cafeteria."

"So does that mean you're going to get yourself in trouble?" The Faunus mumbled, still stuck to the stone flooring.

"Nah. This place seems legit. Besides, I probably can take some time to train my Aura or go out for some more hunting in a nearby woods. Come on, fatso. Let's go to sleep." Jaune pulled him out of the ground from his hood as he dragged him to the ballroom.

* * *

At the ballroom:

Once they joined their fellow schoolmates in their temporary sleeping area, they could see men, half naked, showing off their muscles in front of girls who were also giggling and gossiping about latest rumors. Others were playing their pocketed video games, reading books and even training. It all gave Damien an idea. He removed his Crocea Mors, gear and shirt off which flashed his six abs and built muscles, overpowering the men which put them all to shame and attracting their girls.

'...Nope. Just gonna walk away and never say that this proud weirdo's my brother,' Jaune notioned to himself as he unzipped his luggage to search for his sleeping bag. However, as he found it and was pulling out to extend and sleep in, he perceived a pair of hands, in a flash, removing his coat, jacket and gear. All that was left was his pants and his Jordan shoes. It left his well-developed six packs and rock-hard muscles opened, giving many girls nosebleeds. He even had a few tall scars on his abs. Their squeals had drawn Ruby, Yang, the same black-haired girl but in a kimono, Weiss and the Spartan's attentions, looking at Jaune's perfect body.

Nevertheless, the Arc's emotions were different from everyone's. All he felt was a mix feeling of both wrath and disbelief while his brother felt humour. The females had a harder time covering their faces that had deep shades of red on their cheeks, even the well-known feminine characters of the entire RWBY anime(except for Velvet, Coco and other ones).

'..First he beat me fair and square in sheer strength, now he's seducing me with his chiseled muscles..Now I know who I'm going to lose my virginity to!~" the blonde girl mused in delight.

'Act natural. Ruby! Act natural!" Ruby screamed in her mind.

'...' was all the gladiator and the bow-tied girl could think.

'W-Why am I being so flustered around him?! He's a jerk and a meanie! He's a mean JERK! A-Although, I was wrong to call him scraggly…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?! OOH, THIS IS SO CONFUSING!' Weiss squealed in her mind.

"Never do that again. It's rude, brother!" After pitching his dog-eared brother and slamming him into the floor once more, Jaune finally walked in front of Rose and her sister, who were in their pyjamas, to say hello them.

"H-Hey, virginity los-I-I MEAN, Jaune. H-How are ya?" Yang greeted while trying to rephrase her sentence and not to disgust her new found friend.

"Hanging in there. Oh yeah, you seem to be bleeding through your nose."

"R-Really?!" She quickly wiped it off before coming to a silence.

...

Another awkward silence. Ruby added, trying to break off the hush, "S-So, have you been w-working out?"

"Well, guess you could say that since I trained for four years only. I eat a lot protein. Cause, uh, ya know, Zombification."

"O-Oh yeah! But what does eating have to do with getting a..delicious-looking bo-I mean! Strong muscles! Y-Yeah!"

"W-Wait, what do you mean, Rubes?" Yang was not told about Jaune's so-called Semblance, in-which Ruby explained, "He has the Semblance he calls 'Zombification'. Works like a zombie! Cool right~?"

"Oh."

"Mhm, although my body works differently than a regular human, basic training's still helps to put some strain to the body, even if I don't feel much pain, and the muscle cells will develop more strands. So hooray. Training still works although I can just..eat."

"Oh, of course! That's so frickin' cool! I want to be a zombie now!"

"N-Nah, I don't think you want to."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it scary to have to be half-dead with a lack of sensitivity to your loved ones? You also don't have any sense of regard over other's well-being and more on psychopathic self-indulgence." Jaune sighed, faking his expression as he sweatdropped in thought. 'Since the Blacklight virus is a little similar to the Redlight, which also does more than what I exactly said.'

"O-Oh my..." Yang smacked her mouth with her hand, traumatised at the bad effects of his Semblance upon his condition as a human being. Ruby was worrying about his future with his family, hoping that they do not die to his hands. Her anxiety of her new friend was so exorbitant, she was beginning to cry. Arc noticed her reaction and panicked to calm her down. He laughed nervously while accidentally bumping his fist too hard to his chest to show that he was resilient, "Gyah! Um, it's not gonna happen, Ruby! I'm not gonna kill you two or anything. Haha, I-I-I-I'm perfectly trained for this schtick! See-Ow."

"Ohp! Snrk hahaha!" Rose's emotions quickly changed into a clapping child in a fit of laughter.

"Anyway, it's best to get some sleep, Ruby. And it's nice meeting you both, really." Jaune said his farewells before walking back to his implanted sibling to pull him out again.

"B-But-!" the youngest tried to disapprove by reaching her hand towards him but was stopped by the elder one. "I think he's right. I mean it's been quite a long day. Let him get some rest."

He readied his sleeping bag near the red-faced kimono girl. But before he slept, he noticed gasps of horror and fright coming from everyone except Damien. They noticed Jaune's back that had many healed but huge deep scars all over it. It was so traumatising that one of them puked as well. Jaune was in disbelief of him forgetting about his jacket.

'How could I forget about my jacket?! I should have worn some shirt or something under my jacke-oh that's right. THIS BASTARD TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! Unnecessary injury that makes him scream! Huyah!' He then got over to Damien and stomped onto his Achilles' heel, making him squeak from the affliction. He then got back his jacket and wore it, still having a tempered face. He noticed Ruby, Yang and the white girl circling around the bow girl. They were making a ruckus, forcing Jaune to try and sleep with his ears blocked in his sleeping bag. He gave up the idea and released tendrils around his ears to form out headphones that he was…'given' by a charitable gangster. He connected the jack of the headphones to his scroll and listen to quiet, peaceful music in a loud volume. Before lights out, the candles were blown and everyone went to rest. He then looked up to the ceiling, hoping that tomorrow will go smoothly.

* * *

A few hours ago, Back at Atlas:

As the sun sets till dusk, a hooded figure stood on the edge of a mountain. Alex looked over the city of Atlas again to search for more preys to consume..while accidentally luring a Goliath from the mountains into it. Even though it was not his intention, he timed how long it took for the Atlas Military to terminate the threat while killing time. After three minutes, they finally arrived with the Grimm already smashing down a city block and it took them two times longer for them to dispatch it, "Jesus, and they call themselves the kingdom's army with the best weaponry. What loads of ass and bullshit."

As the damage control squad isolated the civilians away from the incident, Mercer was about to jump into the forest to continue his hunt until he heard shattering sounds of glass from a mile away. He looked down on Atlas to see an orange-haired man wearing a white suit with a white scarf and a fancy top hat, along with a cane. He was robbing an old man's 'Dust till Dawn' store alongside with thugs that were in a black suit, having a red tie, matching hats and red sunglasses. The brutes were armed with red one-bladed swords and some of them were carrying black and red guns. Many citizens were terrorized by the thievery.

'Wow, that old dude __really__ got to take it up a notch on his security and defence of that store. Robbed like..15 times already,' Alex sweatdropped as he then had a twisted, evil smirk on him while jumping straight down near the store. Everyone closed to the store were unnerved to see Mercer still moving after such a long fall but the group of ruffians remained calm.

"And who are you suppose to be?" The orange lad asked him as the pale face dusted off his jacket.

"My name is ZEUS. And you are?"

"Well, that would be Roman Torchwick, at your service. You, my friend, must be trying to be hero and stop me, are you not?"

"Sure, you can say that. I kinda got an affection to the old man so, I came here to stop your harassment on the poor, old fool and make sure you don't come back to where you came from ** _...alive._** " Zeus verbalised in a heartless, inhumane tone with his eyes turning reddish-orange. Roman felt fear struck to his heart as if it was an actual stake. "And you look really familiar. Like I've met you before. Have we met before? Meh! Probably not."

Even he felt paralysed by dread, he had enough of the 'nonsense' Alex spoke and sent his men to kill him with their swords. Before they could land a swing on him, Alex dodged all their attacks with a giant leap over them to the other side while turning his right arm to his Blade. He then prepared an attack which involved him repeatedly spinning around at them with his weaponised arm. He cleaved the thugs horizontally, leaving their amputated bodies on the floor and forcing them to scream in anguish until their bellows dwindled, proving them dead. Torchwick's stomach churned when he saw his hired men being murdered effortlessly in one attack. As Mercer turned around and walked towards him, the gentleman accidentally fall down and moved backwards while keeping his posture without agitation.

"W-Well! This isn't decent at all."

"Nah nah nah, not at all, Roman. I'm surprise you haven't shit your pants or break out of character. Now get over here so I can cannibal-ise you whole!" Alex threatened as he picked up one of the men's sword and analysed it's red blade's sharpness while reconstructing his Blade back to his right arm.

"Oh fuck this! SOMEONE, GET ME OUTTA HERE! HELP!" Roman screamed for mercy, breaking out of character before the fiend lightly tossed the sword deep into the flesh of his left leg and the ground, causing him to feel sufferable trauma and to be unable to flee.

"...heheheh-No fucking way. Absolutely no fucking way! You're his son! The son of Davy Torchwick, that layer of lard! What irony and similarity between you and him! Hahaha _ _hahaha__ _ ** _ **haha…**_**_ Ahh fine. You're thinner but still, your father's a fatass. Hahahaha!" ZEUS laughed hysterically at the struggling orange head who was trying to pull the sword out while screaming his lungs out. His laughter was as lively and chaotic as Jerome Valeska's, the Joker of the Gotham TV series. He proceeded to raising his right hand, locking his fingers together and slowly moved it towards Roman's chest, "Now to slowly try and kill you like any other super villains trying to reveal the heroes' identities at a slow ass-pace in old superhero shows."

Suddenly, a pink and brown-haired girl with an umbrella and in a white jacket dropped on top of Alex while slamming her feet on his back. After Alex felt the pressure in a split second, he pushed the girl off him like it was nothing before she turned into a million shattered glass pieces in collision with a nearby wall. Alex looked back to search for the mysterious attacker, but there was no one. The girl kicked him off of Roman and tried her best efforts to pull the sword out of Roman's leg, successfully. As Mercer quickly recovered from the shock, he walked over to the couple and helped her pull out the sword.

"Here you go," Alex assisted as he broke the part of the road that was stuck to the sword. The girl looked back to thank him by smiling at him in appreciation with her eyes closed but once she opened them up, right in front of her was a dismantled, gory, skull-visible face of him. He still had his eyes but the entire eyeballs could be seen completely by her. She freaked out as all her cells shot up in fright. He guffawed out loud in an abnormal way while his entire face transformed back to normal. The two finally ran off to a helicopter that was flying down to get them aboard.

Before fleeing, Roman exclaimed, "Good job, asshole! Now you triggered the timer of the C4 in the store I rigged!"

He then pulled out a detonator and pressed the trigger, causing loud ticks in the old man's Dust store. Alex quickly located the C4, brought it out, raising at Torchwick, the lady-like woman and the pilot of the chopper.

"You mean this?" They were astonished at him to be able to find it in matters of seconds. He then threw it at the helicopter. Unfortunately, he accidentally catapulted the bomb at the direction towards the mountain where he was relaxing at. As the helicopter fleed into the air from a distance while the C4 exploded in the air, Alex stood at the exact same spot.

"Hmph...Dodgy bastard. Wait a sec-I was the one who missed...Hehehehe *inhale* WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW COULD I MISS?!" He snapped, putting both his hands on his head. Reddish-orange mist flowed around him, which completely vanished at the split second when he continued, "Except for that time I kept missing Heller, who, in turn, countered back with his own Whipfist(Alex can easily be defeated in Prototype 2 with just your Whipfist and the quick time-events). Meh, I should be okay with missing that chopper."

He looked back to the store to see the owner of it, hesitantly walking towards him. He then bowed to him, "I'm at your mercy once again, young man. And I thank you for saving my store."

"You're welcome. Just make sure that no one knew about this. Pretend that none of this ever happened. Like we're strangers."

"What happened? I don't what you're talking about. Also, who are you?" The old shop keeper gave a sly look to Alex, who broke down to a few chuckles, "Funny. So, what's his problem?"

"He's a criminal who often but mysteriously robbed every dust stores in all of Vale for their dusts instead of including their Lien. It's best probably that he will build an army or some sort." The elder responded, feeling anxious of Torchwick's plans. Alex looked back up to the sky, beaming.

"...I like him."

"I'm sorry?"

"He's a funny little fell-o. Such charisma, talent! A good show to the news. I'm gonna let him live a while longer and don't worry. If that were to be so, I'll be thinking about _destroying_ his army before he proceed on to his plan of using it. I'm one of you heroic people!..at least. Hell, I won't kill you, I've been with you a long time, man." He picked up a rock and crushed it into smithereens. "I-I see..but what if you fail? What if someone more powerful can kill you, ZEUS? Or should I say, Mercer?"

"I don't fail, old man. Remnant's a new sandbox for me, making me kinda like God... **and God thrives.** " His eyes turned orange with a grim look on his face. As if he was the devil himself.

* * *

At a certain secret base:

The helicopter landed on the landing platform, allowing Roman to alight and limp back to a desk, supported by the same ice cream-haired girl.

"Damnit, Neo! What took you so long?!" Roman scolded her in frustration as she folded her arms and pouted with her face away from him. Later, the first-aider mended his leg.

"Outstanding! It gotta take more than, I don't know. 500 tons of force to push through a blade into your leg and the road!" The first-aider informed as he observed the clean cut that Mercer had made with eyes of disbelief and awe. "Did he used up all his strength to do this?"

"I don't think so. He slashed through Junior's henchmen with one swipe with his weird, sword hand that his arm could turn into. He was even laughing afterwards. No signs of tire or anything. A monster, he is." Roman grumbled. "Well, at least he can't defeat us if we have a plan in our sleeves."

He chuckled as he accidentally hit his left elbow against the desk before he wimped out in pain. Some papers from the desk were falling onto the floor, including ones that showed plans of joining forces with the 'White Fang'.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Formation

****Just to be clear, there will be some voice change. Every word like '**** this ** **' is a word with normal voices. Something like 'this' is with evil demonic voice. Words like '**** ** **this**** ** **' is with two voices said at the same time, one regular voice and a more demonic voice.****

 ** **Also, I decided to rank the Grimms by tiers since it's pretty strange that it isn't included in the series and huntsmen and huntresses should be able to understand what Grimms they can defeat and not encounter.****

 **Z-Tier: Top-tier yet, all kingdom defences may not be enough**

 **S-Tier: Possible threats to a kingdom, multiple teams are advised**

 **A-Tier: Rare Grimms to destroy cities if not dealt with, would take a team of hunters to defeat their prowess**

 **B-Tier: Grimms with further evolution to threaten a town in a group, a fully-trained hunter would find some difficulty against one of them**

 **C-Tier: Common Grimms of terrorism to multiple body counts, often in a group but can be taken down by one hunter**

 ** **Warning : I don't own RWBY and Prototype. I also don't own other games like Final Fantasy VII and other items that are from other games. Basically I don't anything except for this story, its ideas, my home, family and like every human have.****

* * *

Chapter 6: Team Formation

The next morning, Jaune woke up from his sleep horribly like bad hangover. His eyes were half-closed and his joints of his limps were still asleep. Couldn't move much of his body but only his neck. As he turned his head to the right, trying to sleep off the exhaust, he tried opening his eyes with much effort. However, his eyes were wide-opened in a flash when saw the same black-haired girl in her kimono, still in slumber and sitting in front of him. He could see what's beneath her skirt and between her legs.

'Don't girls have any privacy when it comes to this kimono? I mean, damn. I guess underwear doesn't matter to girls, huh?' Jaune made mental questions. He jumped out of his sleeping bag, completely awake. Unfortunately, he had made a ruckus to not fall down, waking the girl too. She yawned while stretching out seductively before looking around to see Jaune still eyeing at something between her legs. She looked down to notice the situation. Her face became as red as Ruby's hood. She stood up immediately and shouted, "KYA! P-Pervert!"

She later slapped the Arc's face, forcing him to stumble to the floor while he was still bewildered of what he had sighted. She stomped her way to the exit of the room and the females' washroom, with her proper clothing in her arms. Even though he could not feel the pain, the closest cells of his cheeks that felt the pressure of her smack caused them to turn red, leaving a red hand mark on his left cheek. (Told ya that there will be ecchi)

Once Jaune got back to his feet, he felt his left cheek, noticing that he felt pain. Casted by the dark beauty herself. He continued to remember her majestic citrine-yellow eyes glaring at him as she hit him. He tried to shake off the feeling by remembering his four years of pure agonising training. Nonetheless, it worked. He had the same visions as yesterday, remembering the countless of deaths he had to encounter. He later shook his head vigorously, his eyes glowed red once more. He took out his clothes, pretending them as his next wear, and joined with Damien to the males' washroom to wash up and get ready for today. They were fairly annoyed by a certain loud mouth, orange-haired girl talking to her black and pink-haired guy. After packing their sleeping bags and entered the dining hall, Jaune caught a glare from the bow girl who immediately blushed at the sight of being caught. The blonde also felt his face heat up, only from the powerful slap that it took him that long for it. She pulled her eyes away from him, walking off the opposite side. As he and Damien get their pancakes, the Faunus asked him, "You think we'll be partners in out team? Or be in the same team but with different partners? I hope mine's a girl~!"

"I hope for none of the options you've picked, man." Jaune replied while taking a bite of his pancake, mixed with maple syrup and butter.

"Oh come on, do we still have to be our own enemies-?"

"Rivals."

"Whatever, rivals? Is it because of that time I burned your superhero comics for shits and giggles or the time I stole your homework to save myself from school, putting you in detention?"

"First of all, those were the best comics I ever encountered in the store! *sniff* Second, the reasons why I still hate you is because of everything you put me into after the 'Mercer Virus', you waffling schmuck!" He slammed on the bench, accidentally making a crack on his plate. He then walked to another table while taking a huger bite of his pancake, preferring to consume the Grimms lurking in the shadows of Mountain Glenn's forest out of rage. Damien followed him to irritate him more, leaving surprised students, eyeing at the shattered bench.

Once they finished their breakfast, they headed to their lockers in the locker room to keep their items. Jaune then met up with his new, __real__ friends, Ruby and Yang. Damien was flabbergasted at the sight of the blonde brawler as he stared with wide eyes and drooled from his mouth at looking at her goodly chest. Jaune noticed what he was doing and kicked him in somewhere that was need for his 'Father's Day'. Damien fell to his knees while recovering from his damaged region, groaning in pain. Jaune raised him by his jacket up, bringing him up along to Ruby and Yang.

"Hey Ruby, Yang, meet my self-indulgent, pathetic, little-you are younger than me, right? Doesn't matter. Little brother, Damien Arc." Arc introduced him as he continued hanging him by the collar. "You, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long."

"I-Is he going to be okay with that?" Yang asked. Worried about Damien who was satisfied by her voice of worry. Jaune then punched him in the same region, turning him smile of satisfaction upside down.

"Don't worry, He's a pervert and can take the pain by other women he seduced. Also, he was looking at Ruby."

"W-Wait! That's not true! He's lying and shut the hell up, ma-!" Damien struggled to reason with Yang before being hit in the same spot. "Stop doing that! I swear to Monty Oum, I'll kick you in the di-!"

"Shut up before I throw you down a flight of stairs. Remember that one time the stairs were replaced with more slippery ones?"

* * *

3 Years Ago, Back in the Arc Mansion:

"Haha, I took your Wolverine figure and successfully escaping!"

"Damien, you horse poop!"

"Haha, what're you gonna do about i-Oh SHIT!" The young Damien was gleefully running away with Jaune's action figure, only to be running down the flight of stairs. To make things harder for him, Cornelia just mopped it before going to the kitchen to prepare lunch. The Faunus swore his way down agonisingly, he hit his ankles, knees, elbows, temples and basically everywhere, "Argh! F**king F**k! F*-Caugh! F*-F**k! C**ks**ker! F**CK! AUUUGH!..."

"...Damien? Are you okay?...Damien?" Jaune asked, even without a heart, his heart rate would have skyrocketed at the fear that his brother just died to stairs. "I-If you can stop playing dead like a real dog, can you-can you tell me how you can bleep your f**ks? Hey, I actually made it blee-"

"...AUGH! I'm awake! Wait a minute..ALL OF MY BONES ARE BROKEN AND I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE!"

* * *

"Oh Oum, please don't. Please man, I'll-I'll stop using My Space!" Damien dropped to his knees, grasping Jaune's coat with tears. "I'll fucking get you laid, man!"

"...I now feel like pitying you right now. But no matter, now that introductions are out of the way, we won't be needing this." Jaune finished while tossing his brother away from his sight. Ruby and Yang sweatdropped as they were asked if they were willing to try and join his team. They agreed before questioning, "But who'll be your partner?"

"Would it be alright if I were to ask one of you young ladies to be mine?" Jaune responded with another question. He raised his opened hand to them while bowing slightly to them, making them both blush and giggle.

"W-Well, if you were to put it that way..." Ruby said with her two index fingers touching one another while looking down to hide her red face.

"It would be. I assure you, we'll be bonding just fine..." Yang then spoke as she locked her arms around Jaune's neck, her face close to his. Her massive breasts colliding to his solid chest. She chuckled seductively yet all she found on his not reddened face was dumbfounded stupidity.

"Why are you doing that? Are you trying to pick a fight? Cause that's what most thugs do when I was just walking through their gangs."

"W-What?! No! I was just seducing you-"

"Oh, is that so? I thought you're like those retards who keep bumping into me while asking for a fight. Nevermind!" Jaune smiled brightly, emitting a glorious light of innocence at Yang, who abandoned the idea of seduction as she would have darkened his purity, just like Ruby.

"Y-Yang! Don't go stealing him away from me!" Ruby screamed with steam coming out from her ears but after realising what she had just uttered, she squatted down and buried her bright scarlet face with her legs.

"F-Fuck you, Jaune. F-Fuck yo-bleck!" Damien, still on the floor, flipped his brother off before fainting. As their conversation continued, Weiss asked the red head Spartan, "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you like to be on? I'm sure __everyone__ must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known, independent individual such as yourself."

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" The Schnee heiress exclaimed, filled with adrenaline. In her mind, she thought with a messed up smirk, 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

"Hey look, Yang! The Schnee girl who played around with highly explosive Dust around the nose of your little sister! If I were you, I should have a word with her." Jaune later interrupted her thoughts. She looked back to see the blonde brawler still hugging him who is pointing directly at her, "I mean, you love your sister dearly, unlike me and my brother right? Kick her ass then!"

"YOU AGAIN?!" shouted Weiss.

"Wait, Weiss! Did he say that you played around with Dust?!" Pyrrha interjected, surprised to hear that the daughter of the owner of the greatest Dust company, one of the most careful person in Remnant, used Dust recklessly.

"N-NO! You got it all wrong, Pyrrha!"

"It's true. And don't lie, Schnee! You best not mock us like peasants, __including__ Ruby!" Jaune clarified for Pyrrha. "And I ain't letting go off what you did to her. She's a good girl!" Arc finally got away from Yang's grip.

"Well, what did she actually do to 'Ruby', um..." asked Pyrrha.

"Jaune Arc. And she was sass talking to Ruby. Ruby only accidentally knocked over her briefcases. Weiss tormented her with her Dust. Ruby sneezed. Boom! Explosion happened. And who's fault? Mainly Weiss because she could have gone through that incident in a more proper manner. And oh, speaking of manners, who are you anyway?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss interrupted.

"A Spartan?"

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello Pyrrha!" Arc exclaimed as he waved childishly at her.

"Hello Jaune!"

"...Graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum?"

"That's nice. Most of my class just want to bury me alive."

"...She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record!"

"Congratulations, Pyrrha. My friends usually cheat during our own science project competitions. Anymore?"

"Oh, to hell with this. She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"Eww, she's the mascot of that?! Do you seriously have to bring up that-that-that disgusting cereal into this topic?"

"YES!" Weiss bellowed as she flailing her arms around like a madwoman. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to be asking her to be on your team?"

"Nope. I don't think so...Wait a sec, I never asked her to be on my team. Well, even if I did, I guess not."

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Stop. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged."

"But, who doesn't like a kind behaviour. Do you like people being pricks to you all the time?"

"N-No-?"

"Do you like bullies beating you up, taking your homework, unlike Damien, and copying them and being liars that _I_ was the one who copied them?"

"N-No-..."

"How about being drugged?"

"Thi-This is all what you've been through?!" Pyrrha gasped, everyone's mood was disheartened. Jaune simply replied with not much care about his saddening childhood, "Ah, yeah. Something like that. All I'm saying is no one like's an all-talker who can't do what she spoke of and think she's better. So, here's some duct tape to shut yourself, Ms Schnee."

The blonde gave Weiss an actual roll of duct tape, puzzling her and putting her into a spot where she could not make a single comeback at all. Soon, the intercom announced, "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

"Well, now that that's been said," he picked up his sibling by the collar of his jacket. He raised the Faunus right arm and waved it at the four girls. "Say goodbye to Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Snow White, Dami.~"

"Hate you..Hate you so much..." Damien groaned in pain. "Same here, bro."

Before Jaune walked out of the locker room, he glanced back with a nasty look. He pursued to punch a large hole on the wall near the exit out of tantrum, shocking the girls. While they thought they had hurt his feelings, Jaune was mumbling about a mosquito irritating him throughout his talk with them, 'Freaking mosquito, why is it buzzing around while I'm talking that seriously?!'

* * *

At the cliff:

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors-" Ozpin started his speech once more.

'Oh Oum, this again...' Jaune execrated mentally. The first-years alined in a row, standing on propulsion pats. Jaune was standing next to Ruby on his left with Damien on his right with Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang and the same black-bowed girl standing elsewhere, 'Well, while he's still talking, I can always think about something else...*Mentally remembers Mr Probz's Waves, remixed by Robin Schulz*'

"-the first person you met eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." Some hunters were astonished to catch that, especially Ruby. Damien nudged his brother's arm with his elbow, getting his focus, "Hey bro, they're going to send us into the skies with these pistons."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"You going to mentally play Free Fallin' by Tom Petty?"

"No. It sounds sad and I don't like it."

"Well, how about-"

"And not Fly Like An Eagle. That's too peaceful." Jaune said, squinting his eyes in disgust of the bad choices for music.

"Um..Queen's Don't Stop Me Now?"

"Ooo! That's good!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin warned, sending shivers of fear down less-experienced hunters, only those who committed much to hunting barely made a sweat, except for Jaune, sweatdropping, who obstructed, "...you know, just because you're the Headmaster of this school, doesn't imply that I can't bring out the flaws about you. Because if you were to go for the 'Best Father Competition', if there really is, all your children would _probably_ not support you nor cheer for you."

"Watch your mouth, boy! You have no rights to speak like that to the Headmaster!" Glynda objected, displeased of what he had spoken.

"Doesn't matter, Ms. Goodwitch. He has quite a point there."

"But it's a very understandable point that no one should deny."

"As I was saying, you will be moni-"

'You're still going?!' Until the last moment, Ozpin finally finished. He then suggested, "Are there any questions?..None? Good. Now, take your position."

One by one, huntsmen and huntresses were shot to the air by their propelling pistons. Until Jaune was finally about to be propelled into Emerald Forest, he was tripped by Damien, who had imaginary horns on his forehead. With the piston about to push him by his kidney, Jaune glared at his brother, who made a smug smirk, "Why you little pun-!"

Before he could say 'punk', he was sent off like a boulder shot by a catapult. Getting over Damien's mischievous act, he then planned to land straight onto the ground when he caught a shine of light, reflected by a speeding red spear. The weapon had golden-like yellow textures and was flying towards Arc's hood. Fortunately, he spun around in a clockwise direction in mid-air and grabbed hold of its handle. He looked back to the direction where the spear came from. He noticed it was Pyrrha, who was sweating profusely from nervousness.

"Really?!" The sword-user said in disbelief of her. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was still falling down into the woodlands, ended up crashing into a bunch of trees. Pyrrha saw the entire accident, hoping to Monty Oum that he was okay.

'That might be a bad idea.' She thought as she went down the hill.

Change of P.O.V(to Ruby's):

Ruby pulled out her Cresent Rose and clung onto a large branch of a tree. She spun vertically before landing perfectly onto the lush ground and ran towards the direction of the relics. She began thinking which teammate she would wish to be together with. She started shouting out Yang's name to call for her aid as her partner. Unfortunate for her, her shouts had failed. She started panicking but later thought of the Arc as her teammate, "Jaune could be a great decision. He's nice. He's funny! And he could put up a fight with that gigantic sword. Plus, he's cool, cute, good looki-WAIT! WHY AM I SAYING THOSE LAST PARTS?! Oh, what's happening to me?!"

And with that, she blushed every time at the thought of Jaune's face.

One minute later:

As wood dust scrammed off from his sight, Jaune tried to focus his vision after the 'landing', he looked around to notice that he was lying on a pile of broken woods and leaves. He looked down to Pyrrha's spear, still in his hand. He sighed as he lifted his arms in the air and broke the remaining wood with his elbows, pushing him out of the stack. He landed on his foot while proceeded to going through the forest, finally satisfied to be able to kill something after almost a straight day. He then heard rustling of bushes, he looked around to search for any visible signs of life. There was no one at sight. He later activated his Thermal Vision to find a sum of heat signatures, sizes of Beowolves in the bushes surrounding him. He smirked at the Grimms as he snapped his knuckles and prepared to attack.

"Mmmaybe a small snack won't hurt, will it?" Jaune chuckled before his eyes were being shined by a light coming from the top of a tree. He noticed a small CCTV reflecting the sunlight at him. He waved at it before tossing his Tank Buster at it and started feasting down on the Beowolves.

* * *

At the cliff:

"Hmm...Interesting. He noticed the small security camera in the trees. I guess he would be more careful than you expected, Glynda." Ozpin vocalized, quite surprised by the blonde's performance.

"B-But how?! How is that possible? The locations of the cameras are almost impossible for students to find them!"

"It was probably pure dumb luck. But he might be very observant. He even might be able to spot the rest of the cameras. Now that he had destroyed one of the three cameras in that area, guess it's best that we use-…Oh!"

"W-What is it?"

"He's quite talented. Surrounded by around 13 Beowvoles and poof! There is nothing but a puddle of blood. No traces of Grimm bodies anywhere in other areas-Woah!" He exclaimed in shock after he swiped his large Scroll screen to see in another camera to see Jaune immediately throwing a tree straight at him like a jumpscare. Though his camera was damaged, the mic was not, reading what Arc said when he heard a static noise, "I thought I had destroyed that peeping tom scope. Did Ozpin seriously put a bunch of CCTVs around the forest?! AAH!"

The teenager screamed quite girly while covering his chest and region before tossing the tip of a branch at another camera and break the visualiser randomly and unintentionally. Ozpin's screen was covered in static as he chuckled, "That boy sure is troublesome. But he has great potential to become beyond a huntsman."

Glynda, however, was making a lot of assumptions.

* * *

Back at Emerald Forest:

Jaune's teeth clattered in anxiety, his face resembled was sickened with fright. He was afraid whether Ozpin knew about his Blacklight Virus powers, hoping that he did not screw up his cover which was needed safe for his Saviour dream, 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Did he see me? Nah, man! He couldn't have seen me! I mean, this is an old guy we're talking about, with his white hair. He'd already say "Would Mr Jaune Arc please exit the Emerald Forest and head to the Headmaster's office?" and all that if he saw me eat them. No..He might use it for blackmail. He might have another one of those cameras behind me just to see what I'd do after destroying a camera. Oh hell to the naw! What am I gonna do?! WHAT CAN I DO!? MONTY OUM, SHOW ME A SIGN OF THE TRUTH!...No! I shouldn't think like that! In fact, I should focus on the spear that Pyrrha Nikos girl tried to kill me with! No wait, I should think about my partner first. She-hah S-She can't be my partner when she just tried to kill me!'

He slapped his face to gain focus and head to the opposite direction where Pyrrha threw her weapon at him, taking deep breaths. As he continued his look for the Spartan, he was thinking about teaming up with Yang to combine both their strengths to pummel everyone to the ground but changed his mind because of her strange sexuality. He then hoped to team up with Ruby since she was one of the best options of a partner. However, he then caught a glance of Ruby and Weiss looking at one another for a moment.

'Hmm...I guess that makes them partners, then. Huh, I can actually see the perfection in their alliance.' Weiss then turned around and walked away from Ruby, who begged her to come back.

'But she's an innocent girl! What a sassy little-!' he grumbled in his mind. He then resolved to following them to the artifacts since he had not listen muchto what Ozpin had spoken and his speech might have the information needed for his quest by jumping onto branches of trees without them hearing him. Suddenly, Jaune heard loud foot steps and was positive that it came from more Beowolves. He then activated his Thermal Vision again to see numerous heat signatures surrounding Weiss. He quickly jumped out of the branch he was standing on and was visible enough to be seen falling down with the sun behind him. He dived down to the ground towards the Beowolf that lunged towards her and punched right through it into countless, non-patchable organs. Weiss looked back to see such horror occurring right behind her back. With her leaving her guard down, the Beowolf that was once right in front of her leaped towards her as it took the opportunity to attack. Before it could even reach Weiss' hair, Jaune shoved his left leg deep into its waist before uppercutting its jaw, ripping its head in the process. Weis was bewildered to see the incredible strength, speed and reflexes that Jaune possessed. The young man then looked back to see the heiress still in shock at his prowess. He then asked, "What?"

"Y-You just destroyed two Beowolves with your bare hands in a matter of seconds!" Weiss stuttered.

"So?"

"How is that not surprising?!"

"It's nothing to me. I was able to kill countless of large Grimms without breaking a sweat. I think they were called...'Goliaths'? Anyway, questions later. We need to finish them off before they get the better from us." Jaune ordered, taking a fighting pose at the remaining Beowolves.

"R-Right!" Weiss obeyed, still astonished by from the possible fact that he was able to kill of a bunch of Goliaths. Later, a scarlet figure came from the sky, just like Jaune, murdering another Grimm. It was Ruby who then pulled out Crescent Rose from the monster's neck. She looked back to see both Jaune and Weiss together. There was a small tear coming from her eyes.

"W-Weiss, *sniff* you t-t-traded me for Jaune?"

The two were both dumbstruck to see Ruby in tears. They found themselves quite guilty for hurting her.

"N-No, Ruby! I didn't mean to do that! I wouldn't join this idiot over here-" The heiress explained before one of the few last Beowolves charged at the blonde boy. He front flipped over the attacker, turned around and jabbed it in half with the turning momentum. He then snatched the white-headed girl's rapier and spinned the barrel to fire Dust. He then took out another Beowolf by slicing it to death. With the addition of fire, he threw the weapon's blade tip into the last one's forehead, forcing it to fall backwards while catching on fire.

Ruby, along with Weiss, stood at their exact same position, mouth gapped, staring at the victims of Jaune and the rapier. He shook his head to dust off any dirt particles from his hair and looked back to Weiss, glaring at her with eyes full of disappointment.

"Well, I don't care about you too, heiress! I mean, no one likes royalty and all that 'carry the family name' bullcrap...What?"

"That. Was. So. COOL!" Ruby squealed as he tossed the rapier back to Weiss who had trouble catching it.

"How's killing cool?"

"You dolt! Don't throw a weapon back to others like that! You should it hand it over properly! That would be less dangerous."

"Pff-like I care! My senior does that to me every time and you don't see me complaining."

* * *

2 Years Ago, At Mountain Glenn:

"Oi, Jaune! Catch!" Alex alerted him, holding one giant rib from a dead Goliath. He threw it right at his face, giving him no time to react to his faster speed. Jaune turned to him and asked right before it stabbed his whole torso and trying to get it out, "Wha-Oof!...Um, *clicks tongue* Hnnh! HNNRRM!...Help! Help! Hel-!"

* * *

'...Oh Oum, why am I remembering that horribly long and excruciating experience of having him pull it out with his talon-like nails? I mean, I could've been on time to buy mom's groceries!'

"*grunt* Anyway, how did you kill a bunch of Goliaths?! That's not even possible!" Weiss said, startling Ruby. Crater Face was the next to shout out, "Goliaths?! He killed so many of them?!"

"Daily, really. Me and my master notice a little extinction towards that type of Grimm in Mountain Glenn so we had to then kill them monthly. And Ruby, I came to her rescue when she was fighting off Grimm, alright? Now don't cry." Jaune laughed in a cheerful way.

"I-I wasn't crying! *sniff*" She protested before the other pronounced with pride. "And I didn't need your help back there. I could have taken care of it myself."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see where that pride of yours will lead you to. Probably a coffin, to be honest."

"W-Why you-!"

"Well, I'm gonna go this direction and never see your face ever again, Weiss. And I'm gonna miss you, Crater Face!" He pointed his fingers away from them and strolled off when the girls jinxed, "Hey!"

"Now you come back here, you dunce! I'm not done with you." The heiress commanded him as she pulled his jacket back. Regrettably, he maintained his advancement in speed, causing her to trip due to the reluctance of stopping him in his tracks. She fell towards him and had to grip onto him for support to prevent her from dropping down to the floor of dirt. But, she closed her eyes so as to not face her doom directly and as she opened them again, she realized she was clinging onto his ripped waist. He could feel his diamond-hard muscles and some soft fats. In almost an instant, blood rushed through her body from her heart to her face, mainly her cheeks as they turned scarlet. She faltered in fear and uneasiness with Ruby giggled in absurdity while Jaune was dumbfounded but in a dense way. After a moment, he spoke up with a question, "...Guess you have a fond of me, do you not?"

"N-No! Why would I-"

"Then why did you hug me? Feeling lonely with my absentee and desire my company that much?"

"I-I didn't mean to-just-...SHUT UP, YOU DOLT! Let's go, Ruby!" She finally exploded before dragging Rose's hood to a path away from him. The scythe wielder had an adorable, teary face while begging Jaune to join and help them.

'Heh! They sure have potential to be great partners. Now, if I were to be a Spartan, where would I be?' Jaune queried in thought before hearing more footsteps(Yes, I know. Hearing shit like this is getting old.) He quickly activated his Thermal Vision once more to identify one heat signature of a female human. He deactivated it to have a clearer view of who it was...and it was Pyrrha, 'Huh? Ain't that easy? Behind a blonde person. I must remember that.'

* * *

In Vale:

Alex Mercer was dragging countless of Beowolves with their arms and legs amputated and their beaks pierced with a metal pole each into a small, broken down building. Inside the building was deserted with walls that contained moss, dirt marks and cracks. He then let go of the leash as they continued to struggle and escape. He then turned around to admire their suffering faces while touching them.

"So cute...and dead once I'm done with you." He snickered both happily and darkly with a twisted, ominous smile spread across his face. He inappropriately let go of them as he walked over to close all the doors and sealed any gaps tight before standing in the middle of the structure to put his hands halfway in the air. A sum of red mist came out of his entire body. He started fidgeting around uncontrollably and let our more red mist by dispersing it across every corner of the place. It seeped into every part of the Grimms' bodies. They also started trembling wildly but through pure torment. Their bodies started mutating out infected organs around their furs and under their bone armors. The walls and ceiling were also being infected by red biological structures and giant blister-like Hives were being formed on them. They popped out some Infected such as the famous 'Hunters' and 'Brawlers'.

Alex cackled insanely at the 'fine' work he had done. He then transformed his arms into his Hammerfists and prepared for war as the Beowolves grew their arms and legs back, along with their mouths breaking the pole. The infected monsters surrounded Mercer with speed faster than the human eye could track.

"Now then..." Alex posed a taunt at the Infected. "Let's dance!"

They all then charged at one another, knowing that blood will drip and spill on the battlefield.

* * *

Emerald Forest:

"Well well well, if it ain't the scarlet beauty of a Spartan at Sanctum," Jaune complimented as Pyrrha blushed. "Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Oh please, Jaune! You're flattering me. And it's not necessary to try and win my heart!" She giggled with her palms on her cheeks.

"But it's entirely necessary. How could I not fall in love with such a beautiful girl?" She turned a deeper shade of red. "who surprisingly tried to kill me."

"Oh, right! I'm terribly sorry about that! It's just that you weren't about to land or anything! You were just about to fall straight into the ground and meet your demise!"

"I won't, Pyrrha. I suffered more than that. My trainer did more crazier things than being launched by that launch pad. He __threw__ me to our training area and I ended up snapping my neck."

"...S-Seriously?! How do you even-?!"

"Zombification Semblance. Ya know, we should talk about our Semblances more but, uh, Zombification basically makes me physically immortal and all."

"That's just..peculiar of your trainer, Jaune. How is he not in custody?"

"Don't worry, he's kinda envious about my Semblance so yeah. But now that we're partners, I'm sure we would be able to help one another through Beacon." Arc encouraged her, in which she suddenly realised what he unknowingly said and blushed.

"I-I-uhm. I-I think you said it wrong."

"What's wrong about helping one another out? I mean, we are partners right?"

"N-Not sexually..."

"What was that? I apologise, I didn't hear you well-"

"It's nothing! It's nothing..Let's just go get the artifacts, alright?" Pyrrha flushed, rubbing her thighs in excited embarrassment. Jaune shrugged in uncertainty and handed over her spear back to her. They later ventured through Emerald Forest to accomplish their mission. As they strolled around the woodland for almost an hour, they later heard gunshots, mainly shotguns, sniper rifles and auto-machine guns.

"You think they'll be alright? They might need our help." Jaune volunteered, disturbed.

"I don't think that would be a great idea. They won't be able to prove their worth of attending Beacon. Much less than being saved like some damsel in distress." Pyrrha responded. "Besides, you should have faith in them."

"I guess you're right," Jaune agreed, half-heartedly and still worried as they continued their search for the relics. It was later quite impossible to hear the screams of Damien who was running away from numerous Ursa Majors. Downright comedy. They walked around the forest, still can't even find a single clue of the artifacts but as Pyrrha pushed a branch away from her way, it smacked back at Jaune, who did not see it coming and stumbled upon the ground. He shook his head and focus his vision after the accident as Pyrrha looked behind to see her fallen partner. Troubled, she ran towards him to pick him up while asking, "Are you alright?! I'm sorry about that!"

"It's fine. I was kinda fantasising away into the clouds," As he got up, Pyrrha wondered with one more question, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"My Aura? Why would I ever need to activate my Aura?! Besides, it's probably minor scratches that doesn't matter to a god. Not being cocky and all but, really, who can kill an immortal?" Jaune responded, not caring the fact that as his head was being tilted by the Spartan, there was no marks or cuts on his face. She was amazed that he was lucky to have no injuries, even though it was only a branch that hit him.

"How is there no scratches? You're a zombie so shouldn't you be just as vulnerable?"

"Um! M-Maybe I'm lucky? Or I have a tough skin? It's probably the first option. C-Come on, let's go on and talk about something else," He exclaimed, trying to cover up the truth that his bulletproof skin prevented any gashes. He took the lead while being followed by Pyrrha. "So, what's your favourite food in the world?"

"Oh? That changed the subject by a wide margin. If I were to remember, I think it was pizza."

"Ahh, the one flaw that I found from the 'perfect huntress' Weiss presumed!"

"Oh, come now, Jaune! Everyone has their bad habits! And who doesn't like pizza?"

"Weiss assumed you as a Mary Sue of everything, and I wouldn't like it if someone would make such ridiculous imaginations. All I see is a very good huntress that's not too shabby at all. Of course, I too like pizza."

"So you think of me as a cool person?"

"Yeah! You get to be some champion of some sort! I bet you must have fought strong guys! That's kinda envious of me to find your sweet opportunities. But I'm not that into such feats. I'd like a good, true friend..unlike my brother and master. Bunch of jerks for friends..."

"W-Why thank you! I didn't know you'd be this kind. By the way, what's your favourite food in the world?" Pyrrha giggled, flattered at his compliment.

"Well, I don't eat many types of food so, I guess I'd go with what I only have during my training. Steak."

"And why is steak only on the menu?"

"My home is near a forest with its own wild, even if the market's close by. And it's not that confusing. A little oil and salt, fry it on a pan or a plain pot during camping. Not that good for taste and savoury but, it'll do."

"Ooo, my partner's a cook. Hope you'd take good care of my meals."

"A terrible cook. I burned down a whole kitchen, trying to make lasagna since my mother usually speak with my aunts and her friends," The two laughed at the consequence of his mistake. As the two of them roamed the plantation again, they finally got up to a dark cave. There were markings near the cave. It showed a bunch of stickmen with spears fighting against some Grimms. Jaune pondered whether the relics were in the cave and suggested that they should explore the cave as it may aid them to their main objective, "I don't know, Jaune. That might be a bad idea."

"Think about it, Pyrrha. Would Ozpin really put those things blindly around this forest?"

"*sigh* You may have a point there but there could be a Grimm having its slumber in it."

"Then we'll just have to kill it. It can't get any worse," Jaune intellected as they both entered the cave. He lit up a torch to outshine the pitch black area. As they lurked around, still finding the pieces, he accidentally tripped over a stud of rock, dropping the torch which lost its lighting, allowing the darkness to devour their sights. "Oh my Monty Oum, today's never going to be my day."

"Hey, 'It can't get any worse', can i-?"

"I will EAT you!" Jaune growled as she giggled in delight. As he tried to get up, the back of his head hit something. Unfortunately, it wasn't a rock or any other elements in the cave. He quickly crawled around to find the torch. After successfully doing so, he tried to rekindle the torch but to no avail. He abandoned the idea and activated his Thermal Vision only to see a Deathstalker-size heat signature right in front of him. He slowly got up and walked backwards, informing his partner, "Pyrrha! I got the torch!"

"Oh great! Please quickly light up this place, I could barely see anything in this place."

"And I should probably apologise that you were right."

"I was right? About what?" Pyrrha asked, more confused than ever. Jaune gave up to continue and picked her up to get her out of the cave while exclaiming in a fast pace, "Thatthere'saDeathstalkerinthecave-RUN!"

"Wait, wha-?!" Pyrrha tried to put the words in order before being flashed by the outside sunlight. They got out of the cave and could finally see things visible. However, when she focused her vision, she looked at Jaune and noticed that she was in his arms, bridal style. Her face turned as red as her hair and Ruby's cloak.

"P-P-Put me down! Put me down!" She stuttered as she kept banging her fists onto his chest, making him confused to why. He looked down further to realise the reason and got her back to the ground.

"Terribly sorry about that. Too much in a panic of the Deathstalker. The last time I fought one was getting a wedgie..."

* * *

Three Years Ago:

Alex was chasing after a petrified Deathstalker, that was holding Jaune by his pants with its stinger, with a gigantic spine of an Ursa Major, as well as the skull. He treated the bones as a club with a flexible handle and Arc was crying, "AAAAUUGH! Why is it doing this to meeheheeee...?!"

"Fucking-! Come back here and die already, you piece of shit!" Alex cursed at it, the Deathstalker was internally screaming for its utter life.

* * *

"I-It's alright, Jaune. I want to understand more about that but, we need to focus on what's behind us." She patted her skirt off from any dirt before turning around to prepare her spear and shield. The giant black scorpion came out of its hiding hole and stretched its tail and prepare to hunt down its visible prey. Jaune followed as he pulled out his Tank Buster, spun it around in the air and pointed at the Grimm. The Spartan first attacked as she transformed her spear into a rifle before charging in. She tried to shoot at its eyes before turning it into its Xiphos form. She backflipped over its tail that was swinging at her and sliced its bone armor, however, showing not much effect.

"Pyrrha, stop! You're wasting your breath to fight it head-on! Let's get out of here instead!"

"Don't worry! I got it!" She, again, tried to slice the Deathstalker's opened, defenceless skin but could not land a perfect single hit on it as it kept moving around, allowing its bone armor to support it. Its tail swung once more to cause a powerful strike that got her tumbling down the grass, hurdling uncontrollably into a tree which she collided with, leaving her struggling to get up and fidgeting to ease the pain with her weapons and wounds. She was barely conscious and could not open her eyes wide enough see anything clearly.

Jaune was flabbergasted out of fear at the sight of what happened to Pyrrha as he looked back to the Deathstalker. His bright eyes turned from azure-blue to scarlet-red.

"*sigh* Never should've went in the cave! BUT YOU'RE STILL DONE!" He screamed his lungs out like a Banshee as symbiotic tendrils overflowed his body. He then rushed with such speed that could break his own resilient neck at the giant scorpion, readying his sword to cast a greater force of impact on its golden stinger that was about to stab through the blonde's body. He effortlessly plunged the sharp end of the blade through its gold telson and into deeper parts of its tail, forcing it organs and blood to spill all over on one side. As it flinched from the pain, he disappeared into thin air and reappeared at its back and kicked it into the sky. He positioned his weapon in a back-handed posture and threw it at the Deathstalker, going through its bone armour, eyes, other internal organs and bones and popping out at the end of what's left of its body. Blood and organs rained down the area where he stood. He was bathed in it as he closed his eyes to rejoice the satisfaction of vengeance before his weapon stopped going up and flew back down. It, somehow, positioned to a point where the blade was diving down towards his face. Fortunately, before it could touch him even by an inch, he caught it in mid air with his thumb and index finger while his eyes were still closed. The only eyes that were wide opened...was yours truly.

Pyrrha was still flabbergasted at the sight of Jaune, coated in the dead Deathstalker's blood. She was quite creeped out of what Jaune did but amazed of his strength. She saw most of the action. (besides the tendrils thing) She struggled to get up but whimpered from the wounds that was still posining her body, loud enough to get the bloody boy's attention. He ran towards the red-haired gladiator, agitated sick. He got her to her feet but she was leaning on him for support.

"You alright?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"You got a little cocky there, Pyrrha. It should be logical that you learn to plan your attacks before executing them."

"You're right. Thanks," She agreed as she tried to walk properly but ended up limping over her leg. She groaned from the suffering.

"I guess it's impossible for you to fight like that. Only one way to solve this problem." He first whipped the blood off of his face with his dry parts of his jacket and then bent down towards her knees, making her confused. He grabbed hole of them with his left arm and carried her while supporting her back with his right hand, bridal style!(Ouh Yeah!) Her face flustered as she stuttered cutely out of shock, disorder and discomfiture. She locked her legs together and brought her arms to her armor-plated chest girlishly.

"W-W-W-W-Wha-?!"

"Huh? Pyrrha, you're face is so red. Do you have a fever?" He dully exclaimed, noticing her kawaii, blushing face. He wanted to check her temperature with a free hand but new his was too occupied. He had no other choice as he leaned towards her face and collided her forehead using his. Her cheeks burnt up more than before while feeling his soft skin, his calm breathing through his nostrils. She was about to. About to…She fainted with her nose bleeding in the blonde idiot's arms, leaving him to panic. She had dizzy eyes and a smile as Jaune was exclaiming loudly at the scarlet Spartan, "Pyrrha! PYRRHA! Wake up!"

No response. He gave up to wake her up and decided to continue his journey alone with her still in his arms. She got her to relax on his left shoulder. Fortunately, now that she's unconscious, he would be able to not hold back on using his 'semblance', enabling him to use superhuman strength, speed and so on. Before he jumped onto trees one by one to find the relics, he activated his Thermal Vision to find anymore hidden CCTV and any Grimm so as to continue keeping his secret identity as an Evolved and protecting his senseless partner.

* * *

Somewhere else in Emerald Forest (w/ Ruby and Weiss):

"Look, I'm not in love with that dunce! E-Even though he saved me from those Beowolves, he is not my type!" Weiss exclaimed, protesting against the fact that she had a small crush on Jaune.

"But it was so cheesy! There he was, your shining knight, saving you, his damsel in distress! I'm sure you enjoyed his company since you hugged him!"

"F-F-First of all, he does not wear much armor! He only has his gauntlets! A-And second, I lost my footing and tumbled upon him! T-That's it, ok?!" She shouted, her cheeks still burning. She later chuckled, "But, heh! Maybe because I rather want him as my partner instead of you!"

"Hey! Don't do this to me! I'm useful!" Ruby begged as she became a chibi while having crocodile's tear of comedy grief.

"Let's just not continue this conversation. This is not my day…" As the duo continued journeying through the forest, there was a large shadow was covering them. The scythe wielder looked up to notice a Nevermore soaring through the skies. She smirked in a twisted way, "I think there's an easier way to get those things."

* * *

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha:

As the Arc searched more and more while vandalising Ozpin's CCTVs, he heard a scream from the sky, caused by a familiar voice. He looked up as it sounded a lot like a certain heiress.

"YOU IDIIIOOT!"

"I'M SO SOOORRYYYY!"

...

It took Jaune a minute to put the words together as he was still in disbelief. After his brain finally got to process, he did not know whether to laugh or slap his face in astonishment as he continued to look up at both the two girls being held captured by the Nevermore. The demon bird flew off to the exact location where the relics were.

'Well, that might help them find them easier. But, still...' He thought before rudely snickering about, "...Snrk. Bffhahahaha-!"

Suddenly, he heard more rustling from other bushes. He scanned around the surroundings, his Thermal Vision still on. This time, they were Ursa Minors. He sighed while rolling his eyes, "Why, hello there! What's up with your hungry looks?..Awh no, she's not for food, sillies!"

He dropped down a tree branch while waving at them with his disarmed hand, "What's up? I'm not going to kill you."

One Ursa Major rushed in for the attack but was later bisected in half with its intestines, stomach, heart and brains falling apart. He pointed at the one of the remaining Ursas, "Well, I'm not going to kill _you_."

He fleeted around, confusing them all and after every step, someone died. He slashed through more and more, one by one and then, "...I'm a terrible liar, sorry about that cause I'm going to kill you."

The last Ursa Major looked around to see his brothers and sisters, fearing for his life while some yellow liquid flowed down its...legs...

"Ew. I think I'll end your misery and embarrassment right now," He kicked the branch on the floor at the remaining Ursa, plunging through its neck and windpipe. The only thing he could breath was his own blood. It fell down backwards and gurgled in its own blood before finding itself near Death's boat which was on a lake. He looked up once more at the giant bird, still holding both Weiss and Ruby, while muttering, "Well..There aren't any rules and it isn't much of cheating sooo..." He ran towards the bird while still eyeing at the Nevermore.

* * *

With Ruby and Weiss(and the Nevermore), near the temple of relics:

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed at Ruby who screamed back, "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I'm so far from worrying!"

"...In a good way?"

"IN A BAD WAY! IN A VERY BAD WAY!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?"

"What are you, insane?!" Weiss screamed as the red hooded 15-year-old vanished from her sight. "…Oh you insufferable little red-!"

* * *

Back with Jaune and unconscious Pyrrha:

"Ha! That looks so fun! I want to try it out!" Jaune spread his mouth wide in glee while amplifying more force through his legs to move faster. He ran fast enough to be able to get towards Ruby who was screaming down, "Heads uuuuuuu-Oof!"

"Hiya doing, Ruby?!" He shouted while bumping into her so hard, they both flew to a tree after he dropped Pyrrha onto the floor next to Yang and the same black-haired girl at the temple. She collided with a tree and got stuck on its branch while he went through the twigs and leaves of the same tree.

"Uuohh! What was that?" She groaned while her eyes were still dizzy. After recovering from the incident and focusing her vision, she noticed Jaune was upside down, stuck in the leaves and twigs. He simply greeted, "Sup..Why are you upside down?"

"D-Did your sister just fall from the sky?" The bow girl stuttered the obvious while Yan tried to summarize everything with an, "I-"

Later an Ursa Major was breaking through the bushes and trees while roaring out loud but in pain. Pink electricity emitted behind it before it screamed out its last breath and fell to the floor, dead.

"Yeeeehaaaw!" A familiar orange-haired girl screamed out. She wore a grey body-suit with a heart shape on her bust. She had pink skirt as well with a grey grenade launcher and pink textures for the ammo holders. She pouted sadly, "Aww, it's broken..."

Later, the same black-haired with pink stripes guy came running after her. He wore green Chinese clothes and had green pistols around his waist. Once he caught up, he panted heavily while squeezing out his breath from his lungs, "Nora! *pant* *pant* Please don't ever do that again. *pant*"

She rushed towards the temple with comedy speed towards a golden chess piece of a castle. She awed, "Oooohh!" She quickly snatched it from its stand and put it on her head. She skipped around Yang, her supposedly partner and the temple while shouting joyfully, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!"

"...Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?"

"I-" Yang tried voicing out before being cut off by Pyrrha, shouting, 'Jaune!' Apparently, she got up and was panicking to know where her partner was, who so happened to respond in a distance, "Hello."

"Oh thank Oum..."

"Oh yeah, Ruby! That you're sister?"

"Yang?" Ruby shot up as she got to her feet and sprang out of the branch, gliding down towards her sister who queried, "Ruby?" Rose was heading towards her when 'Nora' got below and rejoiced out with, "Nora!"

"...How did all this ended up to-?" The yellow-eyed girl questioned before the blonde brawler snapped with her hair blazed and her eyes turning red, "GRAHH! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

"One. Two. Are we all chill now?" Jaune joked as he jumped down to the temple. Everyone (except Weiss) was all together. Yang sighed while her little sibling alerted, "Um..Yang?"

From a distance up above the skies, the heiress shouted, "How could you leave me?!" The Nevermore continued to wing around the temple. The scythe wielder shouted, "I said jump!"

"She's going to fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." 'Ren' bluntly said while the blonde idiot cheered as he tried pull out his scroll, "Sweet! A public death. You know, I've never seen someone with such royal blood die a boring death. Meh, don't matter. Time to record thi-!"

"Jaaauuune, pleeeaase?" Ruby pouted cutely with shining dog eyes while the sword wielder was resisting the temptation of giving in. Fortunately, in a way, he wasn't able to.

"God, you are un _ _bear__ ably adorable!" He stressed the 'bear' of the word 'unbearably'. She giggled childishly while sticking out her tongue. "But still, no one likes to die. Do you like to die, guy with a small patch of pink hair?"

"Um, no?" Ren said, bemused while Jaune looked to Nora. "Do you, ginger girl with a very rare personality of innocence?"

"Nope~!"

"Mm, that confirms it," He strolled casually towards her landing point and pulled out only one hand. Yang asked, "You think that be safe enough for a fall like that?"

"Hm? Of course it is! I mean, what's the worse could happen if she fell that short, right guys?"

Weiss screamed as she finally got caught by his hand but only to realise she was upside down. And she was wearing a skirt...Oh dear.

Everyone(except Nora) stared wide eyed at Jaune who was quite creeped out by their sudden silence and glares.

"W-What?" He looked back to see that he was holding her leg instead of her arm. What was beneath Weiss' skirt which was her undergarments. White thongs...Yup.

"W-Why...! Y-You...!"

"Hey, I think I saw those underwear from my elder sister's drawer before. What're those, tho-?"Before he could finish his sentence, he got his jaw shut when the girl in white kicked it with her spare leg, causing him to let go as he 'accidentally' bit his tongue. He let go of her, causing her to fall on his stomach.

"Oi! Mah tongue! You juchf forcfled me to bitfe mah tongue!"

"W-W-Well, you sh-shouldn't have seen my u-u-underwear, you P-Perv!"

"Ah, much better. At least it sounds better than 'Vomit Boy'. And why do you wear those thon-?!"

"Urusai! Urusai! URUSAI!" She started constantly hitting his chest. However, they were completely oblivious of the poses they were in. Jaune was lying on the floor while Weiss was sitting on him. Most of the group far away from them were blushing at the sight they were facing. Ren later spoke up, "Uh, guys...You both are, sort of, missing something..."

"Huh?! What are you talking abou-?.." The Schnee looked down to see herself at the position she was in. Her cheeks burnt more than the average embarrassed girls. She tried to cover her entire face with just her hands while Jaune dully looked at his own stomach and the girl who was on top of it.

"Get off of me! I'm starting to regret saving you when you still do only horrible things as punching the one who save you!" He howled in frustration without any hesitation. Once they got up and reunited with the others, he saw the girl yellow-eyed girl staring him once more. With many droplets of sweat, he greeted her, "Hi, my name's Jaune. Sorry about earlier back then. I didn't mean to offend you for staring at you"

"I-It's ok. Just..Wait, you weren't looking at my, um.."

"Looking at what?"

"N-Nothing. I think I should be the one apologising..The name's Blake by the way," She mumbled while tilting her head slightly away from him, trying to hide her blush. Yang later sighed, "Great, the gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

"Wait, I thought people don't like to die."

"An ACT of SARCASM, JAUNE!"

"But why would you be sarcastic at the time of dying? Isn't death something to fear?"

"I-..." Yang thought about another comeback against his blunt sentence, only to find it reasonable and find herself too stupid not to shut herself with her jokes.

"Not if I can help it! YAAA!" Ruby exclaimed with determination and extreme cockiness. Fortunately, Arc stepped in and put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Ruby! I don't think it's a good idea to just fight them so blindly! The best is first to come up with a pla-"

"HUNTER MOOODE!" She shook off his hand and started running towards the Nevermore. Unfortunately, another Deathstalker came out of the forest. That was when she started to panic. She tried to stop running towards it but could not stop in time and bumped into it. She fell down to the floor, looking up to see the Deathstalker readying its pincers. She backflipped to dodge one attack while transforming her Crescent Rose into her scythe before shooting at it. To make things worse, the bullets did nothing to the scorpion due to its protected skin. Her mind ran quickly, thinking of anymore options but admitted she already had none. She panicked and ran off to the opposite direction. Suddenly, a swarm of giant bird feathers came diving down on her, trying to stab and kill her. One of them hit her red cloak, stopping her and Jaune saw it. All of it. Every second had been drilled into his head not because of the fear of his friend about to be brutally murdered by the demons but the sheer stupidity he had witnessed of what would happen if she ran into a fight without a plan, '...Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley. We can live like Jack and Sally if we want.'

"Ruby!" Yang started running towards her but more feathers flew down and almost hit her. She fell backwards in shock at the sudden appearance of the feathers right in front of her. She tried to get up while regenerating from the fright, shouting to her little sister, "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" She tried to pull her cloak away from the stuck feather. The Deathstalker was creeping towards her while readying its golden stinger upon her. Before it could even touch her hair, in a split second, Yang felt a huge gust of wind passing by her while noticing a black figure with blonde hair winging through the feathers and getting towards her little sister.

The figure stopped right in front of Rose, who was closing her eyes as she did not want to face her death directly, and reached out its hand at the Deathstalker. The scorpion later flung its stinger at the figure which caught its golden telson with its palm.

"Now that's just ridiculous, Crater Face," Was all she heard. She opened her eyes to see Jaune close to her face while he continued to hold onto the humungous scorpion's tail. He was squatting on the ground, lowering himself to Ruby's height level. He was smiling at her seductively, which was what she had visioned. She flustered as she pulled down her hood, trying to hide her blush. Her face was so red, she looked like she was camouflaging with her cloak. Jaune let a sigh escape through his lips while he stood back up and twisted the stinger clockwise, forcing the Deathstalker to flinch in overwhelming pain from its disorganised tail. It backed off before he unsheathed his sword and let its own weight bulldoze through the enemy's entire body.

It halved the Deathstalker into two separated parts. This act caused everyone to be stuck stone-still to where they were originally at, too paralyzed by the eye-opening attack that he had pulled out. He then lifted his weapon back up and adjusted his position to the Nevermore. He threw it once more at the gliding bird and accurately landed a successive blow upon its chest and out through its back. It made its last bawl while descending down to the ground of its demise. Jaune looked back to everyone else, who was still immobilised in disbelief, and announced, "You know what's stupid? The fact that I had to kill three large ones, including these."

He grabbed Ruby's arm and flung her to her feet. He strolled over to the Nevermore's corpse and pulled his Tank Buster out from it.

"Come on, let's go get the artifacts and get the hell out of here." He kicked the grass out of the dirt while walking towards the temple before noticing everyone still eyeing at him. "...You all creepy."

"IN SECONDS, JAUNE! It takes at least four first-years to kill one within minutes! SECONDS!" Weiss demanded while Nora screamed gleefully at Ren's left ear, "REN! Did you see that guy killing those Grims?! That was so cool!"

"Yes, yes. I know...*whisper* Fuck me, my ear!"

"W-Wow..And those are easily A-Tier Grimms..." Yang mumbled in defeat while Jaune started to notice that they might began to see him as a very good 'zombie' to slay two high tier Grimms within a short time and decided to break his limbs internally to show his 'limit'. He dropped to the ground, frightening them to see him being in a disoriented shape, "Oop, well that's what happens when you push your body beyond its limit like that. Let me uh, try to break them back to the way they are."

"And he calls me sassy when he's weak." Schnee huffed cockily.

"At least I'm correct and I can do something you can't..and heal from it. Hue hue.."

"Grr-!"

"And growling at me would boost your chances of being that old lady of my neighbour," Jaune said, using the grassy floor as support to snap one of his loosened ligaments back in place before using his hands to snap his legs'. He walked past them to pick up a golden castle chess piece, shaking his head and gesturing out his jazz hands, visualising that he did not want any part of their amazement. Ruby caught up and picked a golden horse chess piece.

"You know, I expected a little bit more than just chess pieces. Like emblems or gems. Do you think that he literally get these 'artifacts' from a chess game?" He said to her as she nodded in response. "Anyway, now that we've have the things, let's get back to the platforms before-"

They all heard a howl of a familiar crow and hissing of the same scorpion. Another Nevermore flew around the same spot near the temple and another Deathstalker rammed through the trees and into the sights of the hunters, backed up with countless of Ursa Minors, Beowolves and Boarbatusks.

"...Haha. Man, we have the worst luck don't we?"

"RUN!" Ruby cried as they all ran towards a direction to the outside of the Emerald Forest. They had gone through the plantations and out to an opened area where there were only stone pillars lined up together at the sides and what's in front of them was a torn down stone tower that linked to a wide gap that separated the floor that they stood and the cliff near it. The gap was filled with dense white gas that showed no signs of the bottom, no signs of how low the bottom of the tower was. Jaune held back behind, facing the Grimms lurking in fast paces towards him. He bowed with a hand, grinning, "Sorry, folks! That's all for tonight. Have a good day, though..with all that dirt and dust upon our soles."

He brought out his Tank Buster, tendrils were being exposed from his arms and strengthening themselves. Arc swung it horizontally to the ground, plunging a shockwave of dirt, mud, trees and leaves at them, killing most of them and blocking the paths of those who managed to survive. They ran towards the tower, hoping that it might be the escalated route to the cliff so as to make their escape. Unfortunately, the Nevermore got onto its top and continued howling.

"Well, __that's__ great!" Yang shrieked before the Deathstalker caught up with them, making the situation more aggravated. "Oh no.."

"Hey, heart-shape girl with the abnormally large hammer, can you try taming that Nevermore like you did with that Ursa Major?"

"Aye aye, captain!"

"But I'm not even a team leader," Nora ran towards the Nevermore before using her hammer to slam to the ground to project herself at it into the air. She successfully clung onto its tail and crawled her way to the vital spots of the Grimm to steer it...to them. Jaune simply exclaimed, impressed as he placed his hand right above his eyes while the rest of the group were running away from her path, "I wanna try that as well-!"

"How about later, Jaune!?" Pyrrha shouted while pulling him from his hood, the Nevermore's wing could have sliced him in half, which was what they all thought. Nora squealed in ecstasy and gust, gleeful about her new toy to ride on until a Deathstalker got dangerously close to a spot she undoubtedly would fly too. When she drove it to the opposite direction without the notification of its occurrence, Nora was slapped off of the raven by the scorpion's tail. Ren caught her, worried, "Nora, you okay?!"

"Haha, that was fun~!"

"*sigh* Thank Oum.." Lie chuckled weakly while Arc pointed out, "Hey, let's split up into two groups and kill one of them each, shall we?"

"At this point, there's no other way to deal with escaping out alive, is there?" Blake said while Weiss precluded, "Nope."

"Me and Yang will team up with Blake and Weiss. You guys deal with the Deathstalker." Ruby suggested.

"Sounds good enough for me," Xiao Long grinned, punching her knuckles together. Jaune sloped his head to his right so quick, his neck bones cracked. He ambled slowly towards the bulldozing Deathstalker who had its stinger ready to strike. Once it got to Jaune a few inches away from him, Ren drop-kicked its face out of nowhere, getting its attention. With it mainly focusing on him, Lie ran a semi-circle around it, forcing the Deathstalker's tail unguarded from the back. The scorpion tried to peel his skin off with his claws, clapping for grasp. Jaune snuck up on it and pinned its weaponised tail to the ground, removing away its source of defence, "Here we are! Pyrrha, Nora! Take out its tail!"

They took the initiative to sandwich the Grimm's tail with a series of attacks without a second thought, only to have none of them doing any effect. Jaune gave his remark, "Wo-haow! Now that's one tough nut to cra-Ow."

The Deathstalker swung him around, smashing down pillars before sending him straight at the ginger. They trashed the entire bridge Blake was still sprinting on, forcing all of them to fall down. Blake hissed, "You idiots!"

"Wheehehee~!" Nora squealed while Belladonna noticed the direction the Nevermore was going through. She used flung her ninjaken to the edge, the weapon was followed by a black rope. She swung through the pillars and platforms, air-dashed towards it with a vague blur of herself being left behind. She sliced down on its body while running down from its head to its back before jumping off and landing next to Ruby. Nora used her hammer to blast her way to certain still-falling debris, changing her directions after every pink explosion. Jaune blurted while doing nothing, "Eh, I think I'll land first before climbing back up."

Whereas he thought that the end of the gap was a clean, smooth floor, his eyes, stomach, chest and even his neck was pulverised by spikes once he reached rock bottom, his 'death' was in such brutality, God would have wished he had created humans with Adamantium skeletons instead. Fortunately with his Healing Factor, he gurgled down on the blood that flooded his gullet, trying to pronounce, "Right after I get myself out of this. I should have air-dashed my way out instead." However, his sentence was nothing but bubbles exhaled from his lungs. He stood up without even putting a hand on the floor, only with his feet. He gulped up back his plagued blood and swung his arms up and down, pouncing about on the same spot. Jaune jetted off, the sonic boom he left spread apart the opaque fog away. The rest looked up to see their friend thousands of feet away from them, sweatdropping at his jaw-breaking feat. He literally could touch the clouds, which was what he made a blunt look, "I went up too high. Might as well take this advantage. Hey, Pyrrha!"

"Yeah!?"

"Get that valkyrie to hit you to its stinger!"

"What, like a golf ball!?"

"Yeap, that's the one! Ren, keep distracting it!"

"What am I, bait?! I'm dying over here!"

"Yes, yes you are," Although Ren would still love to deny his role, he fired at its eyes with his automatic guns anyway. Nikos ran to her, leaped forward with her shield under her boots with Akouo's other side opened to Nora. She swung her hammer with utmost might and effort while pulling the trigger, putting an extra explosive propulsion to Pyrrha's flight. Pyrrha zoomed directly to its golden stinger like a bullet and pointed her Xiphos to her target. She cut it cleaned off, the stinger sticked on its body. Ren took the opportunity to frontflip onto it with pink Aura flowing out from his torso to his legs. He penetrated the object viciously into it with a heartless stomp, squeezing every ounce of air from its lungs as a scream in pain. Ren's strike was so destructive, Pyrrha and Nora had to get back to the other side with the bridge falling apart, only he exhausted out most of his energy to give the final blow. Jaune clapped for them, still in mid-air, "Good job, guys! Sorry for not being there!"

"It's fine! I mean, it's quite manageable to defeat it with just three of us. Plus, you are helping them with that Nevermore?" Pyrrha said as the raven flew right at him, who clicked his tongue before being caught by its beak. The Grimm crunched down on his left arm whereas Jaune repeatedly punched its right eye, grunting, "Give. Me. Back. Mah. Ar-GAAAHH!"

Unluckily, the joint tore off, disarming him literally and forcing him off the ship, crash-landing on top of the still-resting Ren. The pink-striped blurted out his saliva when Jaune's head accidentally hit his nuts, putting him in a state worse than unconsciousness, "Uh oh. Why didn't you guys save him?"

"Save him? He saved you! You could've died!"

"I'll say it once more, immortal."

"Even without an arm, you still think you're immortal if you can be torn to pieces?"

"Fair point but hey, I can heal back an arm in a matter of minutes and I'm sure those four would've already taken care of that A-Tier Grimm-" His sentence ended short when a loud gulp came from its stomach. It at first started screeching for mercy but as seconds go by, more red markings appeared on it. Red mist was discharged out its feathers and its yellow eyes went flame-orange. Speaking of its feathers, the supposedly boosted Nevermore flapped its wings, razor sharp feathers were being propelled much faster than before, too fast for the group of girls to dodge or block completely. They all had deep cuts from it passing by their flesh, a lucky cut very close to their necks. Any further, their deaths would be the drowning in their own blood. The last few weaponised feathers clung onto their clothing, fastening them to the stone floor. Weiss scoffed while struggling for her freedom, "Why that little-! Our own clothes are acting like the ropes! We can't move at. ALL!"

"IMMA KILL IT FOR RUINING THIS SEXY CLOTHES I JUST BOUGHT AND NEARLY CUTTING DOWN MY HAIR BY AN iNCH!" Yang thundered, her hair went Super Saiyan with red eyes. She was actually capable of tearing down the restrains, coming from her leather jacket and shirt making ripping sounds. She could taste her vengeance only to be prevented by Ruby's words, "Yang, don't! You'll only have your bra and undies on! If you get out with just that, you'll be a laughing stock when people sees you!"

"B-But, Jaune's there! He wouldn't like the panties I'm wearing..." Yang stuttered, blushing and could see what would unveil when he knew about her tomboyish sports panties. Blake thought she might be the only one who can escape the feathers' clutches with her abilities as she successfully got out, only to realise her clothes were completely shredded, still attached to them. Instead of just their faces, their whole skin went red from suicidal embarrassment with Blake screaming while squatting down and covering her bra and underwear, "KYAAA!"

"Y-You twat, why would you do that?!" Schnee screamed.

"I-I-I-I thought I can leave the feathers with my attire on with my Semblance!"

"D-Doesn't your Semblance make a clone with _out_ you getting hit or something?!"

"S-Shit! Oh no, what if the guys saw me?! I-I'll be called a slut! I-I can't fight like this!"

"What is happeniiiinng?!" Ruby teared in stressful confusion while Jaune sighed in greater stress, ignoring the erotica that was happening on the building, "Well, looks like it went up to S-Tier."

"That's impossible! How could it just transform like that?! The rest didn't show that form at all! Unless," Nikos nibbled on her finger nails, sweating profusely. "It's about me so you don't have to be that dramatic, Pyrrha."

"Then care to explain, please!?"

"My Semblance _may_ have the ability to produce the virus for my Zombification, only it may also affect on Grimms as well."

"You mean your Semblance makes such viruses for you to be immortal? Even for anyone with your, not to be offensive, viral blood?"

"Along with superb strength, speed and other aspects."

"Oh dear no..."

"Same thought. Ah, it's coming after me. I think it can scent the blood from my wound and is craving for more power," Jaune cracked his neck before flipping out a bayonet from his right sleeve and getting Pyrrha away from him. He readied himself for its next rush as it soared to him, "But even though its body became more resilient,"

Once the Nevermore was close enough, he spun away from its attack and stabbed its left eye with the knife, "It's always compulsory to have goggles for your eyes..Meaning, the eyes are still vulnerable. And weakness is still a weakness when it hasn't been adapted to by one bit. Pyrrha, Nora, get Ren to the tower and defend Ruby's group. I'll take him on!"

"But you're one arm at a disadvantage! Are you sure about solo-ing him?! In fact, the Nevermore even has your immortality virus thing-!"

"On it~!" Nora heeded, carrying both Pyrrha and Ren up to the tower with her explosion jumps. Pyrrha was in a state of hilarious fear, beginning to develope acrophobia. Once she reached on top, she reformed her weapon into a grenade launcher, making submarine sounds while putting her hand above her eyes, 'guarding' her friends. Nikos pouted with her hair messed up from her insane locomotion, "Nora! Don't carry me when I haven't finished talking to him!"

"Oops! Sorry~" Valkyrie stuck out her tongue with Arc shaking his head, "Heh. Pyrrha, remember this."

"W-What is it?"

"There's nothing that'll put me down!..except for my trainer. Now then, show me your moves!" Jaune grinned before unsheathing his Tank Buster, imitating Captain Falcon. Even though it was just any other Nevermore, only empowered by one Evolved arm, Arc was pretty excited to brawl with the first to reach S-Tier, uncommon for him in Mountain Glenn. While the Grimm got back up, Ozpin smirked at the sight of two monsters on the CCTV, ferociously yearning for the hunt, and between prey and predator, he was hoping to find out who would achieve the most desired position. He purred with much wisdom in his voice, "Doubtless. What it utters is its only stock and store. Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster, followed fast and followed faster till its songs one burden bore. Till the dirges of his hope _that_ melancholy burden bore of 'Never-'..."

Jaune creepily grinned in bloodlust, his eyes glowed red for carnage and huffed a dark, cold tone with a godless voice, " **Nevermore...** "

 ** **(Music recommended: Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars [Flood Remix])****

In a second, both of them vanished out of thin air before the pillars around them crumble slowly. Sound-breaking noises pestered about the group's ears, casting curiosity to their minds, wondering what was going on. Sooner than later, the floor started cracking, the trees turned into dust and the entire area was falling apart, "Nora, can you see him at all?"

"A little bit. The birdie keeps being so blurry with Jaune-Jaune."

"Ruby?"

"Ah right, I'm the one with the speed Semblance, being fast enough to see them but here's another question. Why aren't you helping us get out of these feathers?"

"Oops, sorry about that." After the hassle of liberating them, Ruby looked around for the combatants until she caught their trail. What was in front of her was nothing the true art of War when she gasped quietly, "So..cool..."

"You can see them? Is Jaune winning?" Pyrrha asked while Weiss folded her arms. "Even if that dunce can take down two A-Tiers, one S-Tier is completely out of his league."

"Weiss!"

"I mean it, Pyrrha! That's why need to help him."

"No. There's no need for any help at all."

"You can't be serious."

"It seems he's rivalling with it. Enjoying the fight. But nonetheless," Rose could not withstand how awe-inspiring their fight was. In the eyes of Jaune and the Grimm, Jaune curb-stomped upon its wing and was crushing its bone. The Nevermore twisted its neck, slamming him to the ground with its beak. Arc got back up and hugged the whole beak just to spin it around and throw it away from him. The Nevermore stopped its tracks with its wings and they both rushed back in. Its claw stabbed him in the chest and with him hanging on, it flew close to the ground, grinding his head all the way to the dirt at jet speed. After flying back up, it clenched its claw, tearing off Jaune's entire left side of his chest breast and rip cage. With Tank Buster in his grasp, he used might beyond his muscle limits and threw it at the raven, clipping off both claws for feet. The sword landed at the cliff, already shattered the wall of dirt. He could already feel every cell in him screeching to stop but not his soul, "Man, you also are one tough nut to crack. And it's getting quite repetitive saying that! So, HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

It yelled out a sonic scream, pushing him away with the trees, grass, wild life and even its fellow Grimms turned into oblivion. Blood splashed out of Jaune's ears, his eyes were crying red and his mouth was filled with his inner blood when the sonic scream damaged most of his organs. Pain was the second thing devouring him whole yet, he had found struggle. The challenge. The gore he desired against a fair and true opponent, unlike Mercer, someone to be inspired from of the unfairness and nightmarish difficulty to compete a much tougher opponent, "Cause if you don't, I'm going to mess you up; all the way back to my sword."

Jaune went for a slow jogging pace, taking deep breaths for the adrenaline-breaking finale. He picked up more speed and went faster into a lightning bolt. He started to eject out streaks of red light, showing how much faster he was getting to. The same went for the bird as it made a sonic boom, going straight for him. They barely cared about the disastrous wounds on them, like warriors honouring themselves ethical deaths. Bright mach cones appeared before them, they were being caught on fire from the air friction like what it is to go back into the Earth's atmosphere. However, ambers could not form around them for they were too mobile for flames to settle. The Nevermore slowed down on purpose to burst into flames before spinning around to pick up the speed it deduced. It became nothing but a soaring phoenix that was about to burn Jaune into a crisp. Fortunately, all he did was grin, "Smart. Letting physics hold you down for a while before pushing back to the limit. Let me get this straight to you! I am-"

He clenched his fist, his nails dug into his palm and the pain was actually supporting his strike. Although he did not touch a single feather on it when they were close enough, the giant shockwave of his punch slapped the literal inferno off of it, surprising Ruby in ecstatic glee with a pinch of fright, "Foolproof!"

His arm then exploded with his muscle cells overflowing from absolute limit break. Even so, he punctured his legs as well for an air-dash faster than his running, pushing the Nevermore with him to the wall. He grabbed its neck and ran up the wall. He was exerting himself so much without letting his Healing Factor kicked in, his body was about to be in no condition of shaping back to health. But he knew no fear, no danger as he screamed out his right lung, "NECK-CHOKE! SHOR-!"

The back of the raven's neck clashed with the Tank Buster, beheading it completely, "-RYUKEN!"

It was over. The fin. He won...a small taste of the late victory when he noticed the Nevermore was growing back another head. It started off with the cervical vertebrae and Jaune had one last trump card. His arm overflowed in tendrils and he bullet-dived straight to its main body, slamming it to the ground. He pulled off a Groundspike Graveyard Devastator, erasing the Grimm into nothing but a bloodbath. The only remains that it could be recognised was its pair of wings. With the rest of his biomass depleted, he dropped back down, drained, 'U-Unh. I can't feel anything at all. I-I feel like..I'm dying. I need..to eat...Can they still see me?'

Even though its a degree turn, his neck was stiff and locked in position, "Gnh! Heh. Can't even turn my neck..Guess I don't have a choice, huh? To heck with those cameras, and again. No one wants to die. Not now..." With that, he released his symbiote to finally feed on what he hunted.

* * *

"J-Jaune? Is he alright? He's not coming back out." Pyrrha whimpered with Weiss' hand on her shoulder, "So is the Nevermore. We just have to hope for the best."

"Please, please, pleeaase!" Ruby teared a little, clasping her hands together. Everyone's hearts were at their throats, stomachs back-flipped from sheer anticipation. After a moment, Jaune was sighted by them approaching at the edge of the cliff, holding his Tank Buster. It was 'soaked' in blood and had a torn patch of skin hanging on top of it.

"YES!" was what Ruby screamed. Other notable comments were given, "I knew that dunce would've survived. *whispers* Wish he'd be dead for my higher chances with the almighty Pyrrha..."

"WEISS!"

"Now I _really_ know who to lose my virginity too!" Yang snickered.

"..I-I wonder if he would give me at least his jacket, forgetting that slap..." Blake whispered with a flustered face.

"Don't worry, Ren! You were awesome too!" Nora patted her friend-friend from behind, getting a scream in weeping sadness back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

And Jaune only mused, 'Don't. Stop. Me NOOWW~! I'm having such a good time~! I'm having a baaall~!...'

* * *

Back at the amphitheater:

A stream of claps echoed throughout the entire as a brown short-haired guy in iron-grey armor named Cardin Winchester, a light-green Mohawk guy in a green tunic named Russel Thrush, Damien and a dark blue, comb back-haired guy with blue eyes in dull-grey armor named Sky Lark taking a military stance together in a line and in front of Ozpin who was forming them as a team.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Damien Arc, Sky Lark. Four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team Cardinal, led by, Cardin Winchester." The hologram screened their faces and shown a 'CRDL' word bellow their pictures. He announced as Cardin ruffled with Russel's Mohawk while Sky punched Damien in the gut as the only Faunus in the team flinched while still holding up a smile. After the Cardinal team got off stage, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora got up to their Headmaster and took the same pose as the previous team did.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team Juniper." The hologram did the same with 'JNPR'. Nora then laughed gaily as she hugged Ren in a way that their faces were close to one another. Pyrrha had a wide smile while Jaune still stayed focus while being calm, 'Not bad for a name. Surprised he'd be able to group us into a colour, Juniper. Smart man.'

"Led by," He later wondered who would be the leader until Ozpin finally declared, "Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man."

'...*clicks tongue* I would like to rephrase those last sentences,' He was sweating buckets of nervousness and skepticism as he thought of all the causes, consequences, responsibilities and last but not least, work load. He still remained in the same position as his partner rejoiced by punching his left arm that forced her to whimper in hurt as she flicked her hand back and forth.

"...Huh? Uh, what? Were you trying to get my attention, Pyrrha?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing..." She murmured as Ozpin ended the last team formation once the next group went up to him. "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team Ruby, led by," Weiss stood tall and mighty, feeling hopeful that she would be the leader. "Ruby Rose." And she lost all hope while Yang sprinted towards her younger sibling and hugged her to death. She screamed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Jaune was still standing at one side of the amphitheater, smiling while pondering, 'Heh! Sibling love( _ _NOT__ incest, SCP-788 Entity)..Good thing that that never worked out between me and Damien! And I hoped that it never will at all! Ah yeah! I gotta remember what my 'Semblance' does. Alright, plan it out. It makes the virus to make me super strong, fast and powerful while making me death-proof, I can heal my limbs back by the biting method and not the easier consuming method, or let myself regenerate. So, I can't instantly bring out a new arm, I can't use my tendrils to eat but my mouth and I can't use my weaponry powers. Man, this is a butthurt to remember. Oh well, at least I'd get a better challenge than doing this..In fact, WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT SAYING THAT I HAVE THE BLACKLIGHT as MY SEMBLANCE?!...Oh wait, Alex might get in trouble if I do something stupid.' Jaune mentally face-palmed but changed the subject to the Nevermore. 'But I'm surprised that Grimm got a massive boost from me. It's still a mystery but, that's in the past now. I'll deal it with Alex later.'

Once all students were dismissed, teams Juniper and Ruby regrouped and congratulated one another for their team-ups. Unfortunately, most of the Ruby team hesitated to shake the Arc's hand for some reason. He got quite disappointed as he looked down to the floor, succumbing to despair and loneliness that he had gone through in the past but, to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's visions, he looked like he had tears streaming down his face and looked a lot like a puppy. Bright pink flowers bloomed behind him and flushed away all the fear that the four girls had bottled up in them. (I know this is quite weird but, this is the type of anime comedy that I found weird as well but hilarious.) They gave in and tried to comfort him by stroking his hair and squeezing his medium-sized but rock hard biceps. Little did they realise the dark presence behind them who was his partner, Nikos as she smiled creepily at their backs. Nora hid behind Ren's back in terror of what would Pyrrha do to team Ruby as her legs trembled uncontrollably. After being deep in his thoughts…again, he got back to reality and realized he was in the middle of a circle of young beauties, all in his grasp. He felt quite freaked out, despite being with Mercer (Alex: Oh come on! Give Mercer a hug with his claws!~), "Um guys? This..This isn't what I'm asking for. I just want a good o' shake."

"Wha-Oh!" They all backed away, realising that they were close to him, fondling with his hair and arms. They tried to reason themselves with him but all they could was stammer. Jaune smirked at their hilarious states before having something nudging out of his back. He put a hand behind to feel it, it felt silky yet dangerous, smooth but sharp. Two large lumps appeared out of his body. He forcefully retracted them back into him, hoping it was not some Evolved condition.

After seven to eleven minutes of convincing, they all brought their belongings to their appointed dorms. Once team JNPR entered theirs, they noticed that there were four beds at the end corners of the room and near a window in the middle. Two large cornered desks filled up the remaining two corners while having wall shelves on top of them. They all later unpacked their belongings. Jaune placed his weapon gently on the floor, took out his photo frame and placed near his chosen bed where he laid on. Nora was pouncing on her bed up and down in glee. Ren unloaded his guns while Pyrrha did the same with her shape-shifting weapon.

"So, Jaune-Jaune! How did you beat up that powerful Grimm without an arm, a chest breast, a few ribs and exploding muscles around your body? I think that's what Ruby said. Tell us!" Nora exclaimed, craving to know what he did.

"Well...I was, and __truthfully__ , going through much difficulty. Like the first to ever rival me in my Semblance's strength," Jaune chuckled weakly and unsurely while sweatdropping in thought. 'Along with me hiding away my other powers but still, I did use that Devastator to not make it be a pain in the butt with its regneration...'

"Ooohh!..What was your Semblance again?"

"It doesn't really matter, Nora. After all, what matters is that I'm still alive-"

"You had fatal wounds so death doesn't seem to bother too much, right? So spit it out already~!" Nora said bluntly, still saying it with pure innocence, only hurting Jaune by a bit when he was not cared about his survival. "...My Semblance is Zombification, gives me immortality, allows me superb strength, speed resistance beyond the limits of my body, along with other unknown abilities."

"But I thought you said all that without anything about more other capabilities your Semblance had stored you with?" Pyrrha interjected as he shrugged. "Kinda? I mean, I didn't actually think that the virus also work for other beings. Plus, I had immortality only at first when I got my Semblance. Later, my body felt a lot more confident in pushing myself to its absolute limit or even over it. Sorry about not telling you fully. Wasn't really a nice Semblance at first..."

"Ahh, I see..Wait, really?! I-It's our fault for forcing you to tell us about it!"

"It's alright, I got used to the power thing anyway..and I'm quite surprised that this academy's floors are able to withstand the weight of my sword." He said before his Tank Buster broke through their dorm's floor and the lower level's ceilings. It took everyone a few seconds to absorb that until they all walked over slowly to the hole. They looked down to see other students in their dorms that were on top of them. They were looking up to see the source of the outcome and noticed it was team JNPR's fault. Jaune both quietly and cautiously crouch-walked away from everyone's sight, even his own teammates did not realise that he was escaping. He later booked it out of the room, running through the hallways while laughing to himself, "Haha! Yeah right, I'm not going to apologise! They're still going to kill me anyway for nearly killing them!"

"Jaune! Come back!" Pyrrha chased after him but couldn't catch up as he sped since he heard a yell.

"How about no!? I ain't going back!" It took all the students that were involved in the accident, including a few that weren't, especially team RWBY. They surrounded all the hallways and the stairs. Since Jaune can't attack them with even the slightest percentage of his strength, he seemed to be stuck in a dead end with a serial killer. Ruby later ambled at slow pace while speaking up, "It's okay, Jaune. We're not gonna hurt you or anything."

"Let's skin him alive for almost killing us!" One of them shouted with a suggestion that many agreed to.

"...The teachers are gonna take care of this situation."

"Let's frame him that he did it on purpose." The same person called out again and the same group accorded. Yang later thundered with her eyes radiating vermilion and her hair bloomed golden, "Ok, can you guys shut up before I shove all your nuts in with your dicks?!"

All the males whimpered in fright while the Arc tip-toed towards the nearest window. Xiao Long later pulled her right gauntlet at him. It transformed and had barrels surrounding it. "Don't move, Arc. We're just going to get you to Ozpin's office."

"But I don't want another lecture! He's gonna take longer than my younger sis whenever she gets me to follow her and carry her new dresses!"

"Shut up and get to his office. Now or else you hope that you're bulletproof!" The blonde snickered with a 'Pff!' as he raised his palm to his mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just that I, uh-HRK!" He crashed out of the academy through the window. He did a barrel-roll while landing onto the floor to not make another crater and raising suspicion. He ran with high speed around the entire school, jumping of of their sights.

"One of us did tell the teacher about this, right?" Weiss asked while Blake responded with, "Yup."

"And he's going directly towards the building to the Headmaster's office, right?"

"Definitely."

"Here lies my brother, Jaune Arc. He was a very great man to remind me of how much of an asshole I was and still am." Damien popped out of nowhere, frightening Jaune's friends, especially Blake. She looked like she was afraid of him, hiding behind the crowd whereas he pointed out, "Ah, yes. I'm his brother."

"Brother, huh? Well, I'm his partner, Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced herself. "Pyrrha! Wow, I didn't know you'd be his teammate, a world-class warrior. Say,

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the broken down building:

"...Well damn. This is the first I'm being full!" Alex patted his stomach as he lied down on the corpses of numerous types of Infected. Hunters, Brawlers, Juggernauts and other Grimms.

"Wwaaait a sec! I think I am forgetting something. Like I promised myself to bring some guns to Jaune instead of stuffing myself with-...Ah, fuck someone else's life." He cursed as he remembered, tossing his fists into the meat sack in rage. He went back to lying down on the pile of dead bodies, looking at the dark blue sky through the broken window ceiling, wondering how Jaune was doing. He imagined him with a girlfriend or two…or at least an ex. As he was still deep in his thoughts, a few Hunters and Grimms popped out of their Hives and ran towards Alex, pounced up into the air while getting the opportunity to attack. After landing successful blows, the young man snapped back to reality and felt their attacks like feathers to sensitive skin. He then brought out his tendrils from his body parts that were hit and forced the monsters away from him. He sprang off from the limbs and walked menacingly towards the demon-like monsters, who were trembling in terror and backing away slowly.

" ** **That**** _ ** _ **tickles…**_**_ " He growled in an unholy tone, his light blue eyes turned orange and his entire body mutated. Bone material came out of his symbiotic body and formed an armor-like shape on him. After he finally equipped his Grimm-ified Agile Armor, he swifted faster than light, gutted through an Infected Ursa Major's chest and grabbed its heart to pull it out and crush it. One of the few Hunters, at last, built up the courage to make a second attempt of killing him. Fortunately, Zeus put his arms together close to his front, more tendrils cam out from them. He then forcefully pushed his arms at the Hunter, creating a massive shockwave that tore the remaining creatures into 'oblivion', if they were to say. He started twitching inhumanely again to cast a Devastator on the building through the inside. Tendrils easily broke through the walls, ceilings and even ground, tearing the whole place apart and bringing it down.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the building:

"ALRIGHT, SOLDIERS! ATLAS MILITARY WAS TOLD BY THE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS ABOUT THIS MUTATED PIECE OF SHIT! WE ARE TO DESTROY THIS MOTHERFUCKER INSIDEOUT! IT MAY INFECT THE REST OF VALE AND INJURE THE CITIZENS! NOW LET'S DO THIS, COMRADES!" An Atlas commander shouted, ordering harshfully on his men who responded, "Sir! Yes, sir!" It seemed that Atlas Military brought a squad to take care of Vale's 'unhygienic' problem. But before they could do anything, the run down building fell into concrete junk, shattered glasses and many extremities before kicking a cloud of dust. They were mouth-gapped to detect the stack of crap as they conjectured who beat them to it. Suddenly, an unknown, black and white figure jumped out of the dusty atmosphere and onto another but larger building. The soldiers looked up to see Alex still in his armor. He brought his index and middle fingers together to some part of his helmet that was close to his eyebrow and flicked them off in his own way of salutation. He then ran off with light speed into a distance, leaving the military squad with their mouths still wide open. They looked back to see the floor, scribbled ZEUS.

* * *

Half an hour later, at the Atlas Military base computer control room:

"Mr. Ironwood, sir! We have intel from the patrol that we enlisted to Vale!" The informer said to Ironwood while typing onto his hologram computer.

"What did they say?" He replied.

"They said that they could identify the substance on the building after it was destroyed by the ruins of what's left. It was that same substance 4 years ago in court where Dr. Mercer brought it in as evidence of the man in the hood. They also said that a strange man that looked like a Grimm came out of that contaminated building."

"Hmm…check the recent security camera footage of Vale." Ironwood ordered as the informer continued typing to search through the CCTVs only to find one video. A giant hologram screen appeared in front of him, showing Alex on the same building where he escaped from the scene. He told his computer operator to stop the footage where Mercer was saluting the group. He got him to zoom in on his protected face and enhance the quality. He then got a quite clear view of the vigilante.

"I want this to be on the news, wanted posters and papers. He may have helped us, but we can't trust him yet. He might even try to being us to extinction."

"Yes, sir!" The operator started his enlisted project of what he was ordered to do so. Ironwood looked back to the screen, smirking. 'Finally. After four Oum damn years, we finally got a lead on you. And I guess they call you this "ZEUS", huh. Alright, ZEUS. Let's play predator and prey...'

* * *

 ** **Alex: ...Where am I?****

 ** **Asdtgh: Wait a fucking sec, how did you get here?!****

 ** **Alex: I-I don't know. I was running away from the military, got into a door and found this place- *Gets frozen in time*****

 ** **Asdtgh: Huh? Guess I gotta put that somewhere else later. Ahem. Anyway, you may hate me that I make Pyrrha fight without much thought or plan on the Deathstalker. I'm sorry. You may think I'm racist to Faunus because I made Damien the laughing stock. I'm not. I need someone to shove push all the agony comedy to one person since Jaune is mainly going to be a badass in this story and he's mostly the jester of RWBY. So, whose the best jester I could ever rely on?...Damien.****

 ** **You may wonder why Thermal Vision can detect CCTVs? Well, if you read up on your science physics and learn energy conversion, you know why since batteries' chemical potential energy can be converted to electrical and heat energy. And you may think that I overpowered the characters because I got more Grimms for Jaune to kill…I basically like Dragon Ball…**** _ ** _ **A**_**_ ** **lot! Including OPM. And many OCs are, I guess, going to come. And I'm going to have to find a way to link these OCs together.****

 ** **Here are the response of everyone's reviews:****

 ** **zealot555**** ** **: There you have it.****

 ** **SpeacialMonitor22**** ** **: Oh ho ho. Wait till you see!..what comes out of mah sleeves. Hey, that rhymes!****

 ** **potato man**** ** **: Dude…**** _ ** _ **Way**_**_ ** **too late. But I'll try give this massive scimitar to another character, alright? And I think leadership can be established by the leaders themselves. First-aid? Well, I guess the nurse's office AND can be learned by themselves. Those classes are too simple. And do fav and follow this story.****

 ** **Canadian (Sassy) Patriot**** ** **: The prologue wasn't too long and it ended at chapter 2. Chapter 3 and 4 are actually the origin of Jaune's Prototype/Evolved powers, ok? I typed 'scene cuts to' because it's a way to describe something you might not know. A trailer. A sneekpeek. A teaser. And coming from a mouthy fucker who didn't have more favs, follows and reviews than I do. And I'm happy that my author skills didn't demote to a level as yours. And to be fair, I never ask you all assholes to insult me. You started first. Be careful of your words. Do fav and follow even if you're an asshole.****

 ** **Peaceful-Sea**** ** **: Your welcome for that flattery. And thanks for cheering me up and I think the person you mean is Canadian Patriot. And the sad thing is I have less favs and follows. I do hope that it increases to the 30s.****

 **Do fav and follow and review on this story and share it. Thanks and peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Lesson

**Names for the seven sisters of Jaune Arc:**

 **SpecialMonitor22**

 **Luna**

 **Terra**

 **Seras**

 **Peaceful-Sea**

 **Anna**

 **Rouge**

 **Firestorm808**

 **Jane**

 **Marron**

 **And the classes are:**

 **RWBY** **:**

 **Grimm Biology Studies**

 **Grimm History**

 **Combat/Sparing Session**

 **Peaceful-Sea** **:**

 **Aura Manipulation**

 **Hunting Class**

 **Survival**

 **And my response for the reviews:**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **:** **Still have NO idea what the actual fuck you're saying, dude.**

 **potato man** **: Sorry, but black smith class is not only pointless to Jaune but also the entire Beacon Academy. Beacon is a place for hunters-in-training. Not blacksmith. If they want to, they can just go to a local blacksmith shop, quit hunter job and make weapons for the hunters. Go ahead and get yourself an account. It's not that hard and I know you can do it. Hope that you do share this with others.**

 **Peaceful-Sea** **: I don't think that's how Aura Manipulation works. Even if they have large amount of Aura, their bodies should be able to experience the amount, adapt to it and be able to sustain it naturally without much practice. They can use this class as a way to practice their attitude to control their Aura in a way they can use the Aura at the certain amount that they want. The reason why Jaune couldn't sustain his Aura in my story is because he has an immense amount of Aura that his young, weak body couldn't even maintain it. That's why he went overboard fours years ago in the story's past and couldn't control his Semblance because he hadn't practice controlling the Aura in his soul and would not have the body strength to maintain it. Those two, maintaining of the soul's Aura with the body and the control/courage of it with the mind, are two of those three aspects that helps activate the Semblance. In summary, those with lesser Aura capacity can have a stronger control over the Aura than those with larger Aura capacity. The teacher, mainly Goodwitch, would have to estimate the manipulation rate of the students and train the ones who had the lowest. But, you did help with a quite logical suggestion so thanks! And thanks for congratulating me!**

 **T51b Moridin** **: Way too late to say that.**

 **Voltrasin** **: Thank you! I'm more satisfied than many enjoy this story, even though it had one major flaw that is chapter 4. I wish you fav and follow this as well. Do share with others!**

 **Warning : I don't own RWBY, Prototype, quotes from specific movies and shows, game items, other crap and that's it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lesson No. 1

Jaune got up in a bad start as his alarm rang through his headphones at full volume, only sirening softly to his teammates. He was startled by the high pitch sound and quickly off it but ended smashing the generators of his scroll that allowed him his hologram.

"Ugh, what a 'good' way to start the first day..." He sprang out of his bed like a normal person and not in a Prototype way. He walked towards the bathroom with his eyes closed and with accurate precision to where he was going. Unfortunately, not accurately precise enough. He tried rummaging through the container filled with their toothbrushes and had no darn idea which one was his as every toothbrush he felt, it was almost the exact replica. He gave up and pulled out a random one to add the paste. He then brushed his teeth at every side and every corner while feeling the soothing sweep of the brushing plans going against his gums.

He later heard a loud gasp. His first thought was that his team was in danger as he opened his eyes widely while looking at the exit of the toilet. He sighted Pyrrha, her face bright red with her hands to her cheeks in disbelief. She was in her own red pajamas that had yellow dots. She was eyeing with a little bit dizzy eyes at the toothbrush that he was holding. It was red but his was black with bright yellow stripes. He gazed down to it and realized how much of a lazy dumbass he was. He peered back to the container and saw his close to Ren and Nora's. Theirs were green and pink. He summed everything up and found out the problem with Pyrrha. He looked back to her who was hyperventilating in an insane rate. Jaune pulled down her toothbrush and spitted out the paste into the sink before trying to calm her down, "N-Now, Pyrrha. I know what you're thinking but please don't-"

"Y-Y-Y-You just f-felt my t-t-toothbrush. I-It's almost like a-an ind-direct…*sigh*" She dropped to her knees before falling down to the solid ground. Fortunately, her unconscious body fell to Jaune's arms instead.

"...faint. This is going to be the worst first day ever in history." He rustled as he brought her back to her bed and cleaned up for lessons. He got up in his Beacon student uniform and pulled up his tie as he focused back to his group. Nora was so excited for the day as she kept pestering with Ren who was readying his writing materials. His head shot up to realize something that he had forgotten. He looked towards their leader to query, "Hey Jaune, how was the talk with the Headmaster?"

"Oh, um. It went-"

* * *

Yesterday, in Ozpin's office:

Ozpin's office had large gears moving around at every side except for his window. Glynda was there at his large desk, muffling loads of crap into Jaune's perfect ears but all he heard was the sound was Charlie Brown's school teacher's muffling.

"And you think that you could escape me after what you did to the cafeteria _and_ to your Professor, slash, HEADMASTER, Ozpin?! And don't try to make me forget that you-" She scolded with her almost highest pitch as he listened to her words that were, to him, the voice of Charlie Brown's teacher, going "Bwa bwa bwa bwa bwaa".

As she continued her torment, Jaune was staring at her dully as if he was dead inside.

'Kill. MEEE!' was what he had in mind.

* * *

Today, with team JNPR:

"-great." He said as he ruffled the back of his hair with and unease smile spread by his lips.

"I see…Well, I think it's time to wake your partner up. Pyrrha, right?"

"Yup!" The sword user walked up to her, sat on one side of her bed and nudged her shoulder.

"Wake up, Pyrrha. Wakey wakey.~"

"No, mother!~ Five more minutes..."

"Hilarious that you call me a relative who has a different gender than me..Wait, I sound like a mother?!" She later realised the familiar voice. She shot up out of her bed and saw Jaune's bright smile beaming at her. She flustered a deep shade of red once more.

"Oh no. You have a cold again? Your face is red!" He leaned over to her as he pulled out his hand to feel for any heat in her forehead. However, his hand was slapped away by hers who crawled to the steepest side of her bed and away from him. "N-No! No. I'm fine. I…had a bad dream that's all."

"Dreams don't give you illness, Nikos. You must have a weaker immune system. Maybe if we-"

"No no no no no. I'm fine, really." Pyrrha wiggled her hands to symbolise the word 'No' many times. He later sighed in defeat, "…Fine. But if you faint, I'm bringing you to the nurse's office. Now quick change into you uniform. We must get there in time."

"R-Right. Thank you…And about the toothbru-"

"Please don't. I-It's my fault and I'll get you another tootbru-!"

"I-I don't mind, really! I don't mind..." Pyrrha softly giggled in glee, thrilled to know how delicious Jaune's mouth was. Once she finally wore her uniform, they heard a shout sounded by a royal voice, "It's 8:55 AM, you dunce!"

They opened their exit door and peeped out to see Weiss running down the hallway. Ruby, Yang and Blake, too, peeped out of their dorm's door until Rose screamed, "Uh! T-T-T-To class!"

They all ran out of their dorm and in an individual way, forming a line of sprinting school girls.

"Oh yeah! Classes..Oh no..." Jaune walked out of their own dorm as his teammates were stacking on top of him before falling to the ground. "Come on, guys! Let's get to *sigh*...class."

All of them ran to their first class through the centre of Beacon where there was a fountain and the same statue of two hooded hunters. They passed by Ozpin and Glynda who were drinking coffee and glancing at the time respectively. Once they got to their class, they noticed it had tables descending down to the front which had a teacher's desk and some white boards of Grimm and their specific, individual aspects. They also observed a clock above the boards. It was 8:59 AM. Lucky.

"Ah! More students! Come in, come in. You're all just in time!" An obese man in a brown suit with red tie welcomed. He had a fancy grey mustache and a neat, curly, short grey hairstyle. "Get to your seats, young ones. So that we can now start our lesson."

They obeyed and got to their seats. "Ahem…Monsters! De _eee_ emons. Prowlers of the Night! Creatures of Grimm have many names."

Jaune noticed that Ruby was snoring, leading to the resorted verb as 'sleeping'. Weiss was jotting down notes on her notebook while Yang and Blake were listening to the teacher attentively. "But, _I_ merely refer to them as prey! Ha-hah!"

Ruby woke up as everyone still sat at their seats silently except for…Jaune. He nodded his head in agreement as he find it logically true, thanks to his experience with Grimms, 'Well, that is not _un_ true.'

"Uuuhh..."

'Well, at least there is one supporter,' Port thought as he eyed a glimpse at the blonde Arc. "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world."

As he continued his long speech, he walked in the same directions, "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses. Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!"

A random student in green t-shirt with black long hair threw his left fist in the air with confidence and joy. "Ayeee YEAP!"

All of us stared towards him which inflicted nervousness upon his heart. He got back down, putting his head to his arms on the table in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me!" The professor exclaimed.

'Now that's just waisting our time,' Jaune sweatdropped as Ruby scribbled upon her paper with a delighted smile spread across her cheeks. Weiss glanced at her leader before looking back to him who was muffling 'blah blah blah' throughout the time she was looking at what Rose was trying to draw.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter,' he told me-" More 'blah's had been muffled as Ruby snickered before showing her drawing to her team. It was a stickman drawing of 'Pete' who was round in circles and had stickman arms. She made a fart sound through her mouth. All of her team except Weiss, who was glaring at her with a nasty look, giggled as Yang gently slammed her clenched fists on the table before being silenced by a series of coughing from Professor Pete. "...In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sneer tenacity. And I returned to with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

'Man, Professor Pete sure likes to talk a lot. Sound like a hero story from a retired Savior...hmm, now that I think about it, I might get something from him,' The Evolved mused as he then bowed before continuing, "The moral of the story, a true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."

Throughout that part of his speech, the same red hood was fooling around with her school materials, falling asleep once more, and digging her nose. Weiss was glaring at her with eyes of rage and eyes that could kill. At one point, she eventually snapped. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

She raised her hand up while shouting, "I do, sir!"

"Well, then. Let's find ou-"

"I want to try this as well." Jaune raised his hand.

"Don't push it, Vomit boy!"

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Now now. Let's settle this as lady and gentleman. I propose a decision for _both_ of you doing it _together_." Pete suggested as both of them eyed at each other. One was glaring with extreme fury while the other still had a cocky smile. Schnee gave in with, "...Fine. Just don't get in my way, Arc."

"But, I'm already standing right in front of you. That's not fair when I haven't moved out of the way yet."

"Grr..."

"W-What?"

"Alright then. That settles. Go and change into your battle gear, Step forward and face your opponent." Pete patted on a metal cage that entrapped only darkness that had glowing, red eyes. Weiss walked out of the class and into the locker room. Jaune walked out of his seat and down the stairs as he put both his hands into his pockets. He strolled towards his professor and the cage as the obese man sweatdropped if he had not been heard right. "Um, Mr.-"

"Jaune. I don't like Mister. Make me sound like my dad and I'm 17."

"Ah! Yes, Jaune. Your father talked much about you. But, I think you have misheard me. I suggest you go to your locker and get ready."

"No. I don't _need_ to get my weapons for this one. By the size of this Grimm, this doesn't look like it need much effort." Jaune visualised the cage in the class while thinking to himself. 'Plus, I'm kinda lazy to get it anyway...'

"You sure? Cockiness is not approved in my class."

"Nah, I think it's more like analysation or something." He 'corrected'. After a few minutes, Weiss came back to the class, in her white outfit and with her white rapier. She glanced at the blonde who stared back. She closed her eyes, let a 'Hmph' escape from her mouth and walked down the stairs, feeling all mighty and proud once more. When she fall in with him, she whispered to him, "You'll be dead without your weapons."

"We'll see about that," He responded while all her friends were cheering for her. Ruby shouted, "Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, sorry..."

"And I _really_ don't find any benefit from your help AT ALL, Arc."

"Okay, guess I'll let you fight it off first then," Jaune said as he took steps away from her, leaving her completely alone against the Grimm. "W-Wait, I didn't really mean-"

"Alright! Let the match, begin!" Pete pulled out his giant two-bladed axe and raised it in the air close to the lock on the cage. He slammed his axe upon the lock which let the cage open. All could finally see what's inside the cage, despite its visible holes. It was a Boarbatusk that rushed towards Jaune instead of Weiss. With his hands still in his pockets, he dodged the attack with ease as he stepped away from its path. Weiss had a harder time to do the same when its next target was her. She attacked its right tusk before rolling backwards. The Boarbatusk stopped charging forward and glared at her. She eyed back at the enemy with determination while Arc scanned it with much disappointment as he leaned on the desk with his legs folded.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"I didn't. I thought it'd be larger and less horny," Jaune suggested to Port, who stared at him in surprise. "..What? Oh right! I meant tusky! I always have problems between tusks and horns."

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged. The Boarbatusk charge in for another attack. Weiss did the same but eventually got her rapier stuck to its tusks and her back being rammed against by them as well. She tried pulling her weapon away from it.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" He clapped before realising that Jaune was still doing nothing. His face was full of boredom as he observed both Weiss and the Boarbatusk battling out.

"Come on, Weiss! Show him whose boss!" Her leader continued shouting as she glanced back to her before having her rapier flung to one side of the class by the Grimm. It tackled her, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Ho-ho! Now what're you going to do without your weapon?" She looked up as she recovered and sighted it coming towards her. She lunged off to another side, forcing it to hit its tusk to the table. She ran towards her weapon to get it back. Once done, Ruby, again, advised, "Weiss! Go for its belly! There is no armor undernea-"

"Stop telling WHAT TO DO!" She finally snapped as she shot back to her with a nasty face willed with wrath. Ruby felt down after being shouted at her partner. To make things worse, the Boarbatusk rolled up and spun vertically towards her like a wheel of a Ferrari car. It made a perfect hit and smashed her out of her willpower, forcing her defeat. She flew back with her rapier dropped and had her back almost slammed to the nearby wall. But, before she could collide with it, instead, she was caught by someone behind. She tilted her heard upwards to see Jaune who was beaming back with a smile that she thought it depicted, 'Hah! I told you and I'm better than you!' when it really meant, 'Hi.'

"You alright, Snow Angel? Looks like it hurts! And I _really_ don't think you should shout at Rubes like that. Otherwise, Yang's going to..Weiss? Weeeiiss..." Her vision started to fade off, forcing her to succumb to the loss of consciousness. She lost her grip and laid on his arms adorably. He sighed before bringing her to Pete's desk to gently lay her on it. He tilted his head towards the Grimm boar, still calm as ever.

"Now that Weiss is out for the count, what are you gonna do without a friend but with her weapon?"

"..." was his response before cracking his knuckles and hopping up and down to prepare himself. He put back his hands into his pockets and glared at his enemy with his azure but dangerous-looking eyes. He still had his frown crossed by his lips. And he finally spoke up but in an unintentional heartless, unholy, sinister tone, "...I'm sorry for not giving you a response. Thinking about today's lunch."

"So, what would you do now."

"Oh, that's easy. Just kill it," His threat had affected the Boarbatusk. It felt fear, terror, even misery and despair for ever living to hear that. It backed off for a few feet but gained a boost of confidence and motivation out of nowhere as it rushed once more towards him now. He rolled his eyes while looking at something or someone else, aggroing the Grimm and causing it to lose self-control. It increased its speed and was a few feet away from him.

Fortunately, in a split second, before it could do anything to him, he pulled his right leg back and exerted it forcefully at the opponent. His toes landed upon its neck and causing a huge shockwave that pushed the air molecules away, including the Boarbatusk. It was about to collide with one of the students who ducked down to the table. He accidentally broke the table that was actually done by the Grimm. It had dizzy eyes and as it tried to recover, Jaune meandered to Pete who had eyes filled with revelation. He stuttered, "B-But you didn't-"

"Oh yeah! Forgot to do this." When he jerked his head to crack his neck, the Boarbatusk's neck exploded and was split open, causing the head to fly up into the air and smash through its ceiling, continuing its journey to the sky. Its decapitated neck was like a fountain, spilling out blood majestically along with the nearest organs. All the classmates stared at it in a strange felling of disbelief, awe and dignity-loss. The professor, too, was eyeing at it with the same exact feeling.

'Oh my OUM! What the hell did he do!?' He gasped in his mind. Arc then stopped his train of thoughts by asking, "So, can I get back to my seat?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Thanks." As he walked back to his seat, the nearby students began to whisper to one another, gossiping over Jaune's glorious strength. It all went "What the fuck is he?! Taking a Boarbatusk with a kick and a crack to his own neck?", "A fucking monster, that's what he is!", "Monty Oum...Good thing I'm not in his team." while Jaune had a care-free while emotionless face with a simple question on his mind, 'I _really_ wonder what's for lunch! It's such a pain to find out! I feel like I could go for chicken.'

"...Ahem! Now that we won't have much time left, it's best we end our lesson. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." All of them except Jaune and Weiss walked out of his class, still eyeing at the dead corpse. Before the blonde could leave, he was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. He turned around to his professor with a questioned look. "What is it, Professor Port?"

"I may be the teacher but I'm also a busy man. Could you kindly bring Miss Schnee to the nurse's office?" His other hand gestured to her still unconscious body. She was sleeping on his desk soundly but beautifully. As if she truly was Snow White. However, Jaune shrugged in an agreement but was unsure if he really wanted to. He walked towards her body and lifted her bridal style as well. Before exiting, he glanced back to Port to inform him, "Also, how did all this escalated from a Grimm biology lesson to something similar to Glynda's-"

"Professor."

"Professor 'Good'witch's lesson? She's our combat professor, right?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Me, too." After exiting, Pete opened up his Scroll and dialled Ozpin's number while talking to himself, "I never really understand that young man." After ringing for a while, it answered, "Ozpin speaking."

"Ah, yes! Professor Ozpin, about Jaune-"

Glynda's voice could be heard through his scroll, "Oh come on! Not again!"

"N-No! Not some rude behaviour of his to damage his own dorm's floor, causing every first-year to come after him and crashing only one window. It's about his strength..Is it really necessary for us to teach him?"

"Well, it isn't necessary for _all_ of us to teach him..."

* * *

Nurse's office:

"Ssooo, how's she doing?" Jaune questioned the nurse. He was sitting on a chair with his right leg on top of his left. She responded, "She's doing fine. I'm quite surprised that you carried her all the way from Professor Port's class like that! Are you two a thing?"

"Nope. Two things. One and one. Also we're living things." Jaune explained whereas he had no idea why she would call them objects.

"Oh! I see. Well, it's best that you go back to your classes. I'll take care of her, okay?"

"I think it's best that I stay here. I gotta get her something first before I leave." He stood up and passed by her and towards the Schnee.

"Don't you need to learn and do well for your huntsman exams and graduate as a huntsman?"

"Not really. And besides, she'll wake up sooner than you even anticipated," Once he got her on the bed, he sat down and waited patiently for her recovery. Even after half an hour, he was still being tolerant until he had a hypothesise. He leaned in to her left ear and murmured, "Time for a slender kiss!~"

With a sudden jerk of her eyelids, she sprang out of the nurse's bed while yelping. She slapped him in the face for almost 'violating' her. Her face was burning scarlet. "H-H-How dare you try and do s-s-something like t-that! You p-perv! YOU'RE THE WORST!"

"Wow, that worked harder than I expected! I'm surprised it's not even hurting yet-OW! Nevermind."

"...How can some absolute dunce like you _exist_ in the World of Remnant?!"

"I exist for a main purpose," He got closer to her as she started whimpering in fear of what he would do to her. He gently fondled her side silky white hair. "To woo your heart over."

She had a deeper shade of red spread on her cheeks. She rolled her eyes upward before fainting back to sleep. He laughed, "I had no idea Damien's flirting skills could do this. Maybe it's luck that he doesn't have. Or the fact that he's been going after women of different taste than a dog Faunus. Well, since I'm done here, I guess I should go for..'Oobleck's' class? Oh well, we all those kinds of names anyway."

He later dawdled out of the nurse's office

* * *

History lesson:

"And the reason why the Faunus rejected the humans as enemies is because-" A green-haired professor said in such incredible speed. He had circular glasses and had yellow tie and had his white t-shirt loose and green pants. More importantly, he had spiky green hair that almost look like Vegeta from DBZ. Suddenly, the main doors of his class were pushed open by Jaune, who apologised to him for being late.

"Ah! It's alright, Mr. Arc! I heard from Mr. Port about you having to bring Ms. Schnee to the nurse's office! Now, would you kindly get back to your seat so that we can continue?" Jaune heeded him and looked around for spare seats for today. He searched throughout every desk only to find a spare seat next to Damien and below Cardin. He grumbled something about horrible misfortune while settling in near his brother. His professor later pursued on with, "Now, as I was saying, the reason why-"

"Brother." Damien called out as quiet as he could possibly go but Jaune completely ignored him due to pure rage. He tried again but to no avail. Thanks to the quote 'Third time's a charm', he finally gave up, "What do you want?!"

"Help me, man. Cardin's been harassing me around ever since we got back to our dorms, he's been jerking around with my ears!"

"Why would he want to do that?! Your ears are easily sensitive. Like, vulnerable enough to be shot down-"

"Y-Yeah, stop being a dick about my beautiful canine ears and start HELPING ME!"

"But I thought he'd be a good guy!" Cardin, who was fooling around with his triangular ruler, dropped it on top of Jaune's head. Although he did not feel the pain, he could feel slight annoyance in the inside as the bully snickered while covering his fiendish smile with his hands. "...I like to rephrase my sentence, thank you very much."

Damien then continued, "Now you know why I need your help with me, man?!"

"Yeah. Wait until lunch then we'll take care of this issue."

"But, why?! How about now?!"

"With the education going on and _I'm_ the one who hit the books while _you're_ flirting on the girls?! Please, just start learning!"

"Mr. Arc!" Their hyperactive educator shouted, interrupting both of them. They both asked, "Yeah?"

while he stood at the same exact spot, startled as he had forgotten that he had two Arcs in his class. "I-I meant _Damien_ Arc. What are you bragging about with your brother?! I hope it's something relevant to today's subject!"

"O-Oh no, Mr. Oobleck sir! It's just that I-uh was telling him what he had missed when he was away for a while."

"Hmm..I see you have a point there, Damien! Do try your best to multi-task in taking down notes of what I'm educating you all about while proceeding on to helping your brother! Carry on!" Mr. Oobleck zoomed off to another side of the class, pointing his index finger up in the air as he continued the history between Faunus and humans. Jaune looked back to his brother, "We'll talk about this later."

Mr. Oobleck continued zipping around the room while drinking his cup of coffee. With accurate precision and timing, the blonde grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to drop his cup. Before it could tilt in the air and spill his coffee, he used his other hand to grab it. The teacher's hands were trembling as if he had a dose of both cocaine, steroids and caffeine. His head was even twitching out of control, "I think that's enough."

"What do you mean, 'enough'?! Coffee's never enough! NEVER!"

"P-Professor! I believe it'd be wise if we behave like gentleme-AARRGGHH!" Jaune tried reasoning with the hyperactive teacher until he was having his ear being pulled out with his teeth.

* * *

At the dining hall:

At the canteen, teams JNPR and RWBY were sitting at their own chosen seats after apprehending their food from the stall holder. Weiss came back from the nurse's office and joined the gang. But, when her eyes met Jaune's, she looked away with a 'Hmph!' while hiding her blush. Jaune rolled his eyes while petting his ear as Nora continued divulging her story to everyone about her and Ren fighting off a bunch of Ursi which Ren corrected her as two Beowolves. Weiss tried to forbid Ruby to eating a large plate of cookies only with milk. As Jaune was playing with his food which was bacon and eggs. He was taking few seconds of glances upon team CRDL who were with a brown-haired girl with bunny ears. Both Cardin, Russel, Sky were picking on her, including Damien, however. Cardin was pulling her ears harshly while laughing as Sky was childishly fooling around with his hands above his head as if his hands were bunny ears, mimicking her. Russel was the only one who was pretending to strangle him while pulling one of his dog ear as brassy as Cardin. Damien tried to retaliate by elbowing his kidney area and pulling away Russel's arm from his neck. Pyrrha was aware of his actions.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"Mhm. Why?" He replied, still spying on the other group. Ruby joined the conversation, "It's just that you seem a little..not okay."

"I'm alright. In fact, I'm more than that. I feel thrilled."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You see team CRDL over there, three of them idiotically playing around with the bunny Faunus and their own teammate?" He used his fork to point at them. His and Ruby's squads look at the bunch, notified of the situation. "That's Damien. You remember Damien, right? Yeah, he is going to be suspended in the next few minutes. At best, thirty seconds."

"Why?! Why would you be that mean to him?! I know he may seem some pervert and a prick but, you guys can work it out, right?" Yang queried, unpleasant of Jaune and his sibling's dispute. However, he answered without much face expression, "Nah, I'l forever hate him for..*sniff* burning my comics and action figures...*sniff*"

"That's it?" Blake raised one eyebrow. He shifted his eyes with a jerk to her, frightening her as he glared at her with his matchless eyes. "Those were such BEAUTIFUL X-Men comics, ya know?! *sob* I miss my Cyclops action figure.."

Jaune gulped down his entire glass of orange juice with the rest of the group glaring at Blake disappointedly. "I-I-I didn't mean to!"

"I-It's alright. After all, it's just a broken dead childhood...Look, look! You see his expression?!"

They looked back to CRDL and the female. Damien was then sitting on the bench, looking down to the ground, his fringe covering his eyes with shadow. His lips curled up to a frown while Russel had a bright but satanic smirk as he continued pulling his ears. "Now, that's- " Jaune chuckled as after Russel pulled his ears one more time, Damien flicked his arms away from him using his own.

"-where he finally snaps." The Dog Faunus pierced his hand into one part of Russel's body near his stomach where there's no important internal organ in. Blood was oozing profusely out of Russel's wound, tainting Damien's hand. The green-haired took a second to recover from the shock before howling in torturous pain, attracting everyone in the dining hall's attention. Their team, along with the Bunny Faunus, were flabbergasted at the distressful sight. Damien pulled his hand out from his body, letting him fall to the ground, grunting hysterically in agony. As Russel pressed down on his wound while Sky was panicking, completely unsure of what to do. The Faunus quickly ran out of the dining hall, probably trying to find a professor to aid in the case. Cardin focused upon the Arc, who was feeling the blood on his hand, enjoying the satisfaction of vengeance, with eyes depicting rage.

"Hey, dog-shit!" Damien gazed up to him before almost getting punched at the face. He dodged the swing by doing a side flip and a perfect landing on the table. He stood back up while looking down on Cardin. The leader rose up to his height while coming close to his face. "Fuck are you trying to do the team, freak?!"

Arc muttered something that only the Winchester could hear. The mace user backed off with a confused look while asking him, "What the hell you mean by that, huh?! Why the hell should I back off-?"

He got cut off when the sword user's eyes turned orange-yellow. They were beaming at his as if he could see Death on his boat through him. Cardin trembled back, dropping down to his knees as well but with a broken dignity and life-scarring fear. Damien walked closer to him who curled up into a ball while screaming for dear life, "DEAR OUM, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"Dead? Who's he talking about?" A random student asked another who shrugged. "No idea. Maybe he killed some _thing_ instead of someone. It could be a Grimm or so...or even a dead family member."

More remarks sounded the halls before Damien's eyes dimmed back to black. He hopped off the table and walked towards Jaune. Sky was staring at him, fear-struck by his untouchable power. He turned to his partner, causing more terror into his heart as Sky increased their distance away from one another. He revolved back to Jaune, who was smiling brightly with his hand raised for a handshake. They clapped their hands and bumped into each other. The blonde cheered, "I'm, for once in a year, proud of what you just did."

"Well that felt extremely satisfying but why did you want me to do that? I could just inform the teacher about the racism and not try to kill them both physically..." Damien rotated once more to Cardin who was sucking his own thumb while curling up into a ball. "...and mentally."

"Hey! It's the best way to escape Beacon, right? I really don't want to be here."

"Me neither since the girls here are _way_ too clean to go dirty on. Of course Yang's not easy, I think. Does she like it in the-" He got lightly slapped by his non-animal brother on the cheek.

 **(Damien will remember that** **...** **)**

Jaune pouted, "Nope. Also, stop trying to put women in filth. Do you like to get filthy?"

"O-Okay, I hear you..." Damien heeded his words while Glynda pushed open the doors with a frustrated look and the bunny Faunus behind her. She had her whip in her grasp, gripped so tightly its handle might break. She twirled it around and a green glyph with a plus sign appeared upon Russel's wound, mending it. She flung it once more to levitate both fallen Cardinal members off the ground and got them to sit on the bench chair. Goodwitch tilted to Damien, who was as pale as a ghost, while stomping towards him and pulling his ear. He was yelling in pain as he was dragged out of the hall. Jaune continued staring at both of them, leaving the scene as he was completely dumbfounded, "...Wait, did I get away with that as well?!"

However, the bunny girl walked towards the RWBY and JNPR group, whimpering in fear as she was afraid that she was being an annoyance, "U-Um…H-Hi! I bel-lieve that you're J-Jaune Arc, right?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I overheard your c-conversation after Professor Oobleck's class. Y-You told him to almost k-kill his own t-teammate!" Everyone concentrated to him, who was confused by their shocked looks. "What? It went out great! He's not dead."

"And got your brother to the Headmaster's office?! You're even worse than I realised." Weiss coughed, her arms folded.

"So? He already joined me in trying to leave Beacon since there isn't much for a us to do here."

"And what purpose do you have without Beacon? And since you two don't want to be in Beacon, all you have to do is drop out and do so."

"I don't think so. I mean, my parents _probably_ wasted hundreds of thousands of Lien for both of us to get here but there's always leaving Beacon temporarily and encountering Ozpin!" Jaune smiled while accidentally taunting Weiss and tempting her to pull out her Myrtenaster and slice his head off. He looked back to the Faunus, "So, what's your name?"

"M-My name is Velvet. T-Thank you for trying to help me back there." She blushed while smiling to the floor to hide her red cheeks from his.

"Aye! Don't thank me. Do that to my brother. He loves it when girls express their gratitude to him. However, he's opinion to the word 'thank' isn't what you normally think it is. I mean, he even detailed what he specifically wanted, from a magazine with a woman in the front cover," All of them felt disgusted after hearing that. "Wanna eat with us?"

"S-Sure!..B-But, I hope I'm not i-intruding."

"You're not. Come on, just cheer up! Now, take seat with u-"

"Mr. Jaune Arc, you are to come to the Headmaster's office IMMEDIATELY. You are accused of framing Damien to harm his own team." The speaker roared while Jaune put up a smile. "That snitch."

He sauntered out of the canteen. He made his way to the office while his friends were sweatdropping at the sight of his act. Velvet then spoke up, "D-Does he do that all the time?"

"Trust us. He's more different than human." Blake answered while he shouted down the halls, "I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

At the Headmaster's office:

"What were you both thinking?! You could have killed off the green haired and now you want to make the situation worse with breaking your own leader, Damien?! And you, Jaune Arc, I told you thousands of times-" Glynda thundered at them, who were Jaune, drooling while staring into the air out of dead boredom, and Damien, sweating buckets. The blonde cut her off, "Actually, six times."

"- _NOT_ to interfere in such a gruesome way. You even forced your brother to follow your footsteps!"

"He agreed to it, didn't you Damien?" He nodded in response. "Told ya! And besides, if they were showing off how 'muscular' and 'superior' they are, they might as well be those kinds of king that lets his own guards handle Hell outside his castle as he have a cup of tea and a meal. Or! They can suck it up and feel the pain that all hunters have to deal with."

"BUT AGAINST YOUR OWN FELLOW HUNTERS?!"

"If not, might as well cancel the Vytal Festival Tournament or whatever it's called for us. We don't mind," Glynda was at the brink of both insanity and rage as she was trying to resist slapping him on the wrist. Ozpin continued sipping his coffee before speaking up, "Well, I know people would always want to make fun of you, be racist towards you and hurt you but-"

"Oh my goodness, not this again. Damien, wake me up when Ozpin's done or something cool happens." Jaune entrusted him as he rested on his seat, trying to adjust in a position for his slumber. For vengeance, he lied to him as he exclaimed while pointing at a window, "Holy shit! Look!"

"WHERE?!" Jaune got back up, wide awake, but only to see Glynda very close to his face, fuelled with wrath. However, Jaune was actually amazed at who he was looking at, "Wow, you're right! That is pretty cool! Her whole body's basically covered in red paint!"

"That's it! You LITTLE-!" Ozpin tried to calm both of them but they were arguing with one another as if it was the Apocalypse itself. He decided to strengthen his tone with a loud shout to silence their argument. "That's ENOUGH! Please, Jaune, focus with me here! You have to control your own brutality and not put it out on those who are clearly at the wrong but who aren't gods to survive your brutal strength, whether they are or not. You'll end up losing more friends than gaining them if you take the lives off of them for being some monster!"

"But I am. I'm not the kind of person who's going to sit on his chair forever and let the jerk take advantage of the weak. Plus, no one said I should leave them _completely_ alive," Jaune rallied while Ozpin then continued, "And is that how you want to be this Saviour? The sweet and glorious hero who secretly kills villains who still have some humanity left?!"

"-! H-How did you-"

"Your father, go figure. Look, I know how hard it is to be at peace for once but, trust me on this one. Those dark times shall be gone. Remember Alex?"

And with that, the Arc shot back to him once more, revolted by Ozpin's reminding of his tutor. How did he know about Alex Mercer? Did they met? Did they fight? Questions flooded his brain but, the last question continued with who won. "I met him at Vale's club, 'Night Out' (I have to call Junior's club something), and we had a..remarkable battle."

"Ugh...Professor Ozpin, could you _please_ not get into fights! You're making a bad example of a good adult!"

"I made many mistakes, Glynda. But, this. I'm not apologising for my misbehaviour. He had a great time on his end of the battle. Filled with determination, motivation, adrenaline, he even had a bright smile as he 'mop' the floor with Junior's cronies."

* * *

A year ago, late night in Night Out:

In the club, the DJ with a bear helmet was bringing in electro music for countless of audiences to dance their hearts out. Others were having their beverages, enjoying the glorious night. Black suited men with red ties were armed with black and red guns, swords and axes, guarding every part of the club. Ozpin was alone at a corner, sipping on his coffee. The bartender, who had a badass beard and mustache and in a black suit with a red tie and white shirt, was cleaning a glass cup with a cloth while staring at him in suspicion.

"Shouldn't you be having other 'stronger' drinks than that?" He then centred on the white-haired man's coffee. The response was, "I'm an all-nighter kind of guy."

"Suit for yourself." They got back to their daily business. Unfortunately, a loud bang was caused by the opened main doors. It echoed through the entire place, forcing everyone to jump and turn to the one who caused the ruckus. It was Alex as he walked in casually, trying to look like some boss stepping on his juniors' work. The bartender eyed at a nearby bodyguard to get his attention. He jerked his head at the direction of the unknown man, instructing him and the others to take care of the problem with just one head gesture. The armed one nodded as he proceeded to try and persuade the guy first.

"Excuse me, sir. We are full and would like you to leave the club for another day so, could you please-CRK!" The one on his left tried to confront him but his last words were finished by Alex as he snapped his neck, along with another beside him.

"Fuck off," He swore as he passed by the corpses that were dropped to the ground, terrorising the patronages. All of them ran out of the club in fear for their lives as they past by him. The other armed men aimed their guns at him. Shots fired but none had passed through him but reflected back. They were hit by their own bullets, some severely wounded, gasping for mercy and some dead, laying on the cold, hard floor. The DJ pulled out his own submachine gun and fired it at him as well but should have learned from his fellow members' mistakes. As his dead body dropped to the ground with bullet holes upon his body and forehead, the bartender called out, "Miltia! Melanie!"

Two twin-like girls came out from one room to the main area, taking their time to get to the bar table. They wore strapless dresses with hairpins, feather scarves and heels but had different colours of red and white. One had red claws while the other had her heels weaponised with blades.

"*sigh* What is it, Junior?" The red one responded with much sass in her voice as she folded her arms. Junior grumbled as he pointed at Alex who was flipping the both of them off with a villainous grin. The twins were displeased by his rude behavior and disrespect to them. The white one obeyed, "Fine. We'll teach him a lesson."

"Come on, then. Show me what you got," He spread his arms wide open in a way to gesture 'Come at me, bro!'...'or girl(s)'. They both rushed at him before pouncing high up in the air to prepare an aerial attack. However, their opponent backflipped with his hands supporting him in the process of dodging them. He continued sidestepping from their strikes of their claws and bladed heels as they both thought in unison, 'Good. We got him on the defensive side.'

But he pondered, 'Hmm...I wonder if I should get Julius a bottle of his favourite wine from this place. But I gotta say, this place is complete shit with that dumb DJ with the bear helmet _and_ these useless security. Hell, are these two girls guards as well?! They gotta be bluffing with this crap, right?'

After evading their storms of attacks, he hopped backwards to gain some distance to make a running start and slide down bellow their skirts, causing their faces to turn red. As they pulled down their skirts to try and hide their underwear, he grabbed hold of their legs before standing back and forcing them to trip and fall flat on the floor with their faces first. He purposely dropped down backwards as well but to do a People's Elbow each upon the back of their necks, knocking them both out. He did a kick up back on his feet before meandering towards Junior who just shit his pants at the sight of all his hopes of keeping his club in top shape going down the drain. Ozpin was wide-eyed as he saw it all and was flabbergasted at the systematic work the hooded man had done.

"Give me a bottle of Mayu wine and a cup of Finlandia vodka, bartender. Of course, try anything else, you're one dead man," Alex threatened with his Whipfist aimed to Junior's face. "Y-Yes sir!"

He brought bottles of wine and vodka with a glass in a fast pace. He swiftly poured the vodka into the glass.

"Now, I saw some dude in a business suit with this as he convinced me not to visit your club. I punched his jaw out and took this to read it. He's still out there on the road, unconscious. But," He responded briefly but speedily. He reopened it and took out a paper full of words. He swiped his index finger on the words as he continued. "You have been accused of helping a crime boss, who sounded very iconic, smuggled drugs, spiked the drinks of girls, rape, forcing them to prostitution, beating up guys for protection money, your punks robbed a dust store and stealing guns from Atlas. Jesus, dude, that's a mouth-full. I guess it's time to end this parade you're dealing with."

"W-W-Wait! We can work out about this, right?!" Junior pleaded for mercy as Alex grabbed hold of his collar.

"Nope! You just _had_ to be in my way, directly or not and I don't work with fuckheads that don't play fair in the world. So shut up and let me teach you death by sticking this into your brain!" He picked up an axe near a dead body of Junior's guards before trying to chunk it at Junior's skull.

"Hold up!" Ozpin finally came to the rescue. Alex looked back to him, confused of why he wanted to save a pathetic criminal who tried to ruin many lives.

"And who the hell is he?"

"He'stheHeadmasterofBeacon. Idon'tknowwhyhe'shere. PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"A headmaster? Why would a principal be here? That'd show a bad character to your school."

"Yeah but, I'm just here to be awake throughout the night with this coffee."

"...Why again?"

"I miss youth. _My_ youth."

"I'll dig with that." He then dropped Junior's collar while walking towards Ozpin with the axe still in his hand. "So, why do you want to save this pile of shit for uselessness?"

"Because there is an easier way to take care of this situation. Either kill him and be hunted by the police or even Atlas Military or walk away and never speak of this," Ozpin reminded him of the occurrence between Mercer and Jaune.

"Hey, I've got not much to lose and not much to gain. But, I don't like having sirens during my sleep so Imma role with it." He tossed the axe away as he stopped dead in his tracks. "But, on one condition."

"And what's that?" Ozpin got off from his seat as he shifted to a position with his cane where he would face Alex. Mercer picked up a gun from one of the men he took out and shot at Junior by his shoulder, knocking him out from his own shock. They both take a fighting pose until Mercer started off with, "It's the same between us, huh? Well, I guess I want to fight you... **and see who dies first**."

And they blasted off with a clash upon the knee and cane. Alex backflipped far off to an object for environmental support to push himself towards his opponent with speed faster than a regular human eye. Ozpin realized the charge and swifed to his left to slam his weapon upon the kidney area. The hooded one flew back, inflicted by the pain before doing an aerial recovery with an air-dash. He headed towards him once more to jump over a swinging strike and over Ozpin. Unfortunately, Ozpin continued his attack from behind and landed a blow upon Alex's shoulder pad. He quickly hit him once more upon somewhere near his left collarbone and arm. Zeus collided with the edge of the bar table, using his same kidney area that was injured first. He dropped to the ground, still flinching from the agony. He ran around the place, going towards a couch to lift it up while doing a front flip. He turned around, jumped high up and threw it at his foe.

Ozpin unsheathed his cane, using his handle as he slashed through the projectile with a hidden sword. But, once he gone through it, he was wide-eyed as he sighted Alex close to the other side of the furniture with his fist close to his blade. He slashed his weapon upon one side of his fist. He spun around in an anti-clockwise direction and used all his might on his right elbow to try and puncture his right kidney as well. Alex flew back to the direction of the impact, quite in pain from the battle. Ozpin concentrated on him, panting quite heavily.

"*huff*...Had enough?"

"Oh-ho no! However, I'm quite surprised there's such a human could strike me by my main structural weakpoints in such talented speed."

"I've been working out. Both physically and mentally."

"But~, you're still able to hurt me when I'm holding back to less than even a decimal percentage!" Mercer spitted blood before grinning at Ozpin like a madman. His opponent was scandalised by the sentence.

'What the hell is he talking about?' was what he considered mentally. As the hooded man stood up with only one knee to the ground, he laughed, "So, can you catch up with someone-"

His body made a quick, blurry afterimage before disappearing but reappearing behind Ozpin. He lasted his sentence with, "-who is a blur to lightning?" But, feeling quite afraid for the white-haired man, Alex lightly punched him in the Achilles Heel, trying hard not to apply too much force while making a jackass face in the process. Ozpin felt the unrelenting torment as he dropped to his knees, grab hold of his ankle with both hands and yelped in suffering.

"Oowh-ho!.."

"Haha! Now, that's gonna leave a mark! Now, to make my cunning escape!" Alex then leaped out of a nearby window and ran off at mach speed.

"I'll get you for this, you sadistic assho-!"

* * *

Present Day, In Ozpin's office:

Jaune and Damien were sniggering in delight and humor as they tried to hold their laughter at Ozpin and Glynda who were both peeved by their childish reactions.

"Mind your manners, boys!" She reminded, forcing only Damien to heed but Jaune to tone down.

"So, what? It's not like you stop being able to walk again, right?"

"I can't. Do you understand why I have a walking stick!?" Ozpin snapped, enraged. Damien was quite surprised to hear that, "Oh...shit."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jaune apologised with guilt but was cut off by _Ozpin's_ laughter. "I'm kidding! I still can walk. It's just my weapon-OWH!"

Goodwitch's fist was dropped firmly upon Ozpin's head. She took a giant step away from him to turn around, fold her arms and pouted, "I am disappointed to hear that 'joke', Professor Ozpin! It took months repairing that entire leg!...And, it scared me..."

"Aw, such love-birds." Damien chanted like a loving mother. The blonde brother joined the fun by being the hated father, "Yeah, you know, you two should enjoy one another's company instead of bringing us here and do whatever the same thing our parents did in bed that night when I was 8..Oh dear Oum, now I've remembered! WHAT _WAS_ THAT NOIS-!?"

The hound slapped him by the face, breaking the delusion he was still suffering nine years ago.

"I-I think we stayed here for too long. I am deeply sorry for my actions, Prifessor Ozpin." Jaune lied.

"Well, at least you learn something from here."

'...Oh no, I actually may have learned something...' Jaune realised what he meant. Ozpin replied, "Go ahead, you two. Be on your way, then."

As the two brothers went down the lift, Damien asked, "Sooo, did you really learn your lesson not to be a dick?"

"Since when am I a jerk? All I've been doing is rising to Grace, as what Mercer would say by firstly starting something small but right. I mean, I want you to be the kind of hero for Faunus who studies here for the time being by telling you what you should do and whom I don't need to kill. Sooner or later, I'll up my heroism by doing something less vulgar and violent while getting used to something I've never done for 4 years. Like a fat man losing weight with vegetables."

"Damn, that's not bad for a fallen angel to rise back up."

"So, if he thinks that bringing past wounds would help, he's wrong when I faced Hell itself."

"Then, what did you learn?"

"...The more of this jerk I'm transforming into," Their floor had been reached, he left the elevator first. "The more I become like Mercer."

* * *

In the combat arena:

Jaune and Damien finally got to the arena's large entrance after changing into their battle uniforms in the locker room. The Faunus brother mumbled, "I can't believe we're going to train by the same teacher who just punished us. If it weren't for you to keep it up in making things worse-"

"So, should I leave you be with Cardin ooorr-"

"NEVERMIND!" They then opened the doors to enter and try to find their friends. As they walked into the arena, they noticed that many students were already sitting on the benches, ready for a battle. However, going around them would be difficult with their eyes contemplating at them. Jayne rolled his eyes while Damien twitched his, quite nervous but more worried to meet up with his team. Unfortunately, he did. As they blindly passed by them while trying to look for the others on the left as CRL were on the right, they whimpered at the aspect of him as they scurried off from a distance away from him.

"Welp, good luck, Damien. Imma go this side and meet up with the others. Good luck on your end."

"Oh, come on, Jaune! At least introduce them to me properly!"

"Okay, but isn't it awkward introducing you to Ruby and Yang again? Oh yeah, and Weiss and Pyrrha...Wait, did I even introduce you to those other two-?"

"Just fucking get me away from my team."

"Alrighty," Jaune used his Sonar Pulse to search for Ruby. His vision turned reddish orange as the room was being pinged. He noticed that an orange orbit on the ground was expanding, turning what's in it back to their regular colors. He followed the centre and saw a quite short, feminine figure with her blood vessels glowing, including her heart. He then confirmed it was Ruby as the orange glow faded to prove a proper view of her. She was hanging out with her own team, including his. They were all in their battle gear as well.

Jaune made his way to them with his brother following. He called out to attract their attention, "Hey guys!"

They focused on him with delighted faces. They greeted him back while asking him what had happened in Ozpin's office. The blonde Arc briefed them about the 'issue' and also decided to presented his sibling fully to them, except for Ruby and Yang, "And guys, meet my brother, Damien! You know Damien, right Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang and Snow Angel?"

"How's it going, canine!" Yang punched Damien by the shoulder while Ruby and Pyrrha jinxed. "Sure we do!"

"Hey," Ren greeted with Nora popping up right at his face. "Hi!"

"Hello," Blake's greet was dim and inattentive with Weiss barking at Jaune. "Don't call me that!"

"Okay." Jaune lied with a 'Nah' written across his mind. Once they were done, they jumped to the topic of how he was able to fear off Cardin who seemed to be a ruthless huntsman and why his eyes glowed yellow right off the bat. However, Damien turn them down as he said, "It's a secret. I know I should be more trustworthy with my friends but, it's too crowded and I can't let it all out. I need my Semblance to be unknown because there's actually one-no, two ways to do so. First is that they shouldn't look at-OWH! My ligament! *thud*"

"Wait, we're not suppose to look at his ligament? What's a ligament, Yang?"

"Um, nothing. Just his gut," Yang replied as he fainted from the intense torment of Jaune's heel plunging deep into his knee, forcing his entire nervous system to feel the same. All the others glared at him in disbelief of his action as he stood there, being completely innocent. "What? It's supposed to be a secret and I can't let my brother be defeated by bunch of eavesdroppers around us and especially to you guys so, there you have it...Oh, of course. The whole 'I was the one who did it' kind of thing. Either my brother stays being beaten up or not would've become my choice, if you honestly don't want him stuck as a punching bag."

"There's a difference between killing Grimms and almost killing your fellow hunters, you dunce."

"Still, I have my own care for my brother when he's being bullied. Plus, I don't want him to be like me 4 years ago anyway. Don't you?"

"What about you 4 years ago that you don't want him to become?" Ruby asked.

"A victim of bully, drug, uhm, *whisper* something else with a stripper, was it? I don't know. And I guess a victim of being dumped on."

"Oh my Oum, Jaune! We didn't mean to bring back such horrible memories, especially Ruby!" Pyrrha gasped with Rose stuttering, pushing the words out of her mouth, "B-But I didn-..! Wha-?! No, I just-!...I blame this on you, Snowy..."

"Don't be that girl, Crater Face!"

"WEEII-HEEIISS~! You promised!"

"It's just a few bad days. It's not like it matters anymore."

"Are you really alright with that?" Ren asked, concerned.

"Mhm. I can't really feel bad about it so, yup!" Just then, Glynda entered the arena as well to begin her lesson with her students, "Alright, class! Today, we will be practicing Aura Manipulation."

All of them sighed in despair and misery, sad that they had to train their control over their own Aura, except for the Arc boys, who were not too depressed about the matter.

"You will all be with your partners so as to calculate the manipulation rate through your scroll. Once you've identify each other's maximum exertion of Aura outside the body, we may begin a few matches between huntsmen and huntresses before your dismissal for today. Is that clear?"

They all agreed as they got out of their seats to the arena in sloth as they prepared themselves. Ruby had a little bit difficulty in controlling her Aura as red...aura was surrounding around her body, trying to shape as if she was being outlined in a picture whereas, Weiss had no problem in suppressing her own white one. Since she had more than enough to tank many fatal attacks, Yang had found it almost unreasonable with her Aura spreading around her in a four feet radius to while Blake had a decent difficulty to perfect hers. Same goes for Ren and Pyrrha with their pink and red auras whereas, Nora was just drifting away in her clouds of daydreaming. "Nora! Release your Aura."

"Hm? Why?"

"Didn't you hear what Professor Goodwitch said?"

"Nope. I saw a blue birdie flying in here through the opened windows. Speaking of, can we go back out to ride a Nevermore-?"

"Not in a million years."

"Oh come on, Ren~! It'd be fun!"

"For you, that is! While _I_ have to follow your tail by foot! Anyway, just deploy your Aura."

"Okie dokkie!" While she was charging out her inner energy, Ren opened up his Scroll and faced it directly to his partner. Her Aura was sensibly pink with his Scroll detecting her Aura capacity. It depicted a rectangle, stating '2.31e+9 Tons of TNT'. Ren exhaled not in relief, but in utter disbelief, "W-Well, li-like normal. Your Aura is enough to bl-blow up a mountain..."

"Yaay~!"

"W-Welp, my turn then..." He stuttered while passing his Scroll to her. As it read his Aura, it stated '68.9 Tons of TNT' in which Valkyrie told him. Ren dropped to his knees in depression, astounded by reality's logic, "I can't even..I spent years training against human limits! And just because of your unbelievable workout, you just passed beyond those limits LIKE AN UNLOCKED REGULAR DOOR! How is this even reality now?!"

Ren curled up into a ball, weeping with Nora patting his head. After half an hour, the two teams finally finished their maximum Aura examination with Ruby's being 65.5 tons, Weiss' around 75 tons, Blake's above 66.7 tons, Yang's a 5.5e+4 tons, Pyrrha's being 72.2 tons and Damien's as 69 (his favourite number...) tons.

But, to their surprise, the only person to ever easily overpowered Yang, Ruby and other students last time during an arm wrestle, the powerful and almighty Jaune Arc...had only 13 tons of Aura. Yang folded her arms, tapping on her foot, "What the hell is this crap, Jaune?"

"Um..."

"Aura's suppose to be a way of offence and defence. Explain how your lack of Aura, only equal with regular hunters, is capable of beating ME!?"

"...G-Good question-"

"There's no other explanation because it's something with your Semblance, isn't it?"

"...Fine, you got me. 'Zombification' has allowed my physical prowess to heighten enough to beat you, alright?! But, its name isn't for nothing! My temperatures colder to a corpse, I barely feel pain or happiness and my soul's broken as if I'm half-dead! This Semblance is a curse!"

"I KNEW IT! And there I was, not using even _my_ Semblance but to be beaten by you as if I was nothing! I swear, I'LL REALLY TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Yang rushed at him, her Semblance was unleashed and Jaune sighed. When their fists clashed, the shockwave between them pushed back all the students while Glynda stood statue-still to the same spot. When they parted ways, Xiao Long squatted down, whimpering in pain as she clasped her knuckle to ease it. Arc, on the other hand, had his entire forearm and hand completely ruptured, the ligament was off and the bones felt like nothing but calcium shards. Jaune used his other hand to crack it back in place, "*sigh* There! Are you happy that you're better than me?! You broke my arm for something so small!"

"You still beat up that S-tier!"

"That's because I can eat pain like a toothpick stabbing my gum! And, I'm using more weapons than you do, along with being faster and more resistant than you. Not stronger! Isn't that fair enough?"

"Whatever..." She glanced off, still mad with a pout. Arc sighed in relief, 'Thank Oum. At least this way, they won't know that my hunt with Mercer for 4 years barely give me any time to practice my Aura. *sigh* Still, this Semblance cover is still going very well with stuck corners like that. Good thing I can control my body temperature.'

"Whatever?! Yang, my partner's completely unwell! He had to go through this abnormal changes!"

"Meh."

"You're that pumped over the fact that he's not stronger than you but can you be a little bit more sensitive about his health?!"

"I said 'Meh'."

"Wait, you're alright with being some..zombie?!"

"It's alright of a Semblance, I just don't like the fact that I still don't heal back my limbs very well as the monsters keep eating them away."

"I get it now. The reason why he's such a dunce because he's brain-'dead'!" Weiss snickered rudely with everyone, except Nora, had faces of disappointment at her pun of zombies. Schnee dimmed down her laughter due to the silence they were all giving her before barely bowing her head in guilt, "HAHAHAhaheheh...I'm sorry."

"No. I ain't forgiving you. I hate you now," Jaune simply said without any emotion as he snatched Ren's pistol, shoved the barrel into his mouth and fired. The entire class was in a uncomfortable mix between fear and disgust at the suicide Jaune pulled off whereas Glynda and Damien face-palmed. Before screams could fill the room, his corpse was getting back up, the gunshot was healed instantly with Jaune's Healing Factor, 'reviving' him, "...Why am I on the floor? Why do I have Ren's gun?"

"J-J-Jaune.." Pyrrha muttered, still gasping with sweat on her. She punched him at the back of the head, screaming, "DON'T DO THAT!"

"OW! Why did you do that for?! I didn't do anything wro-" He finally put the pieces together. "Ooohh, I get it. I guess I shot my limbic system. One of a million."

"Screw the one of a million, what's wrong with you?!" Ren shouted.

"What?! It's just an attempt of suicide, nothing wrong with my Semblance stuck to my very existence."

"Don't just-!"

"Fine, don't shoot yourself humanely dead. You guys can't take a break, can you?"

'How can we all take a break from something so inhumane?!' Everyone thought while Glynda caught their attention, "Ahem! You may register your maximum Aura to the academy's website later. Now, we'll begin our sparring matches now."

* * *

At dusk, back in JNPR's dorm:

Jaune was looking into the news through his Scroll, finding anything occurring at Atlas. During that time, Nora was jumping on her bed like some trampoline, Ren was having his supper with Pyrrha reading her Grimm Biology book. The blonde found out about James Ironwood discovering the secrets behind the Blacklight Virus with the biomass Alex left in a demolished building. Jaune felt his vein popped and quickly called his trainer, who picked up and asked, "W-What's up?"

"Alexander J. Mercer-"

"Don't say my full name."

"What was that on the papers?"

"...I was careless."

"I'm not! What was-?!" He was starting to raise his voice, interrupting his team. He apologised, climbed out of the window and got to the empty main avenue of the academy. "What was that?! You left your own biomass to be scanned _completely_ by him! He'll locate us and hunt us down or worse! Use us for his army like mindless drones!"

"Calm the fuck down, kid! I got this. I can get the entire separated bacterial organism to die off and decay, making it impossible for them to analyse a pile of ashes to get us, you happy?!"

"And you wrote your codename even?!"

"Fuck you, I gotta have my name on the news right about now! Don't you want to be popular as well?!"

"S-Sort of!"

"See?! God, you're being stubborn right now, in fact much more anxious of being exposed, exploited, revealed, molested, raped, drugged, beaten up and-"

"STOP IT!" Jaune thundered, he accidentally burst out his Semblance as the ground shook for a moment. His right arm then flickered with yellow Aura like a seven-year-old bug zapper. He perspired exhaustingly whereas Alex felt the quake all the way from the kingdom, "What the fuck did I say years ago?! Don't fucking use your Semblance or there will be another CRONUS incident on the news!"

"You have no rights to talk back when you've brought up terrible memories!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Let's calm down here. *sigh* Jaune, I'll FIX this, okay? Don't. Fucking. Worry," Alex finally hung him up before Jaune growled in misery. "Why did I even bother calling...It'd be worse!"

"Then don't make it like so," Ozpin said as he snuck up behind him. Jaune turned around with his Blade shape-shifted to his throat, "Man, you're senseless, literally! There's no hint of smell, no footsteps, nothing! You need a bell."

"And you need proper training on your Aura. Do you honestly think that you'll thrive on with just this bioweaponised strength?"

"Of course not. And since I already have told everyone my 'Zombiness', all I should care about is not having my Aura nourish to a point my maximum has shown the difference. That's all that matters now."

"But does that mean you have expose your full potential after training your soul?"

"...You really want me to be your disciple, huh?"

"Isn't it better with me than _him_?" Ozpin suggested, which prompted his sense to walk to him in a menacing and threatening way. Jaune's eyes glowed blood-red in hatred, gritting his teeth. He picked him up by his collar, lifting him off the ground, "Even if I don't know you and you may have went through worse than me, he and I can relate and he's the only person that stopped me from the destruction of my previous hometown. If you are to be that good, why didn't you save me then? And besides, what good can I do with my Aura when I can also gain infinite possibilities with his Evolution? When there is always room for improving yourself physically endlessly with great stamina? When Aura doesn't give me immortality and godhood to become a Saviour?"

"Hmm...If only you knew."

"About what?" Suddenly, Ozpin's feet had ejected out his green Aura, giving him more mass as Jaune started to feel the increased difficulty to carry him. Once he was back on the floor, he smacked his head with his cane, taking him down. Before he could get up, the headmaster tapped his cane on his kidney area, a green ring formed from the same place before he was sent straight to a tree. After he collided with it, ending up destroying the plant, Arc was completely overwhelmed, he could not even move a finger and the pain was like being crushed under a meteor. "About the prophecies and legends, guided with _facts_."

"O-Ow..." Jaune's consciousness began to fade from the shock, Ozpin made his final statement. "Visit my tower when you have the time."

And that was it.

* * *

An hour later:

Arc started to see a light in the abyss of his slumber, the same direction had muffled up noises. He walked closer to ascertain his own conscious state. He woke up in a rude awakening when Pyrrha was panicking the entire time with Nora, right in front of him, sitting on his stomach while ceaselessly slapping his face. The ginger believed it would be ultimate idea for a dead man to rise, when Ren kept reasoning with her that slapping the corpse is not a ritual at all. Lie gave up by trying to sleep off the screams of panic and the clashes between palms and cheeks, along with his pillow blocking his ears, "N-Nora-Ow! Stop-Ow! That!"

"NEVA, REN! I'LL ALWAYS-Oh, it's Jaune."

"Get off!" He got up by himself, forcing to slip her balance off his bed. Nikos ended Lie's stress by calming down, "Jaune! Areyoualright?! Doyouneedsomewater!? Howdoyoufeel!?"

"I-I'm fine, Pyrrha. *sigh* Did our Headmaster bring me back here?"

"Yup. But it was so strange! There was this earthquake that also happened to Vale and even Atlas at the same time! After that, Ozzy found you all wonked up!" Nora notified.

"Yeah, 'found'."

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I think I'll be needing some more sleep, please," Suddenly, a knock on the wall outside. The whole squad concentrated to the main exit to find a large parcel on the floor. Since the dorm belonged to JNPR, the owners picked it up and it was labelled for Jaune. He, himself, ripped open the package and what he acquired in it was a white case with Damien's Crocea Mors symbol on it, along with a piece of paper with words. He read the paper which had gone off with,

"Dear Jaune,

This is your father and I had been sent a message from Beacon. It had said of the trouble you caused yesterday and today hours ago. Too be honest, I'm actually quite proud of you. You did what was right...Except for the sword accident with the floor, you should have placed that thing in a more safer place. Anyway, the reason why I'm proud with you doing something that could have killed your own schoolmates is because some times even the nicest professors wouldn't take care of the situation properly. You got Damien to prove how much Faunus should be respected and that's the way the Arcs should role. Even if the ruthless students learned their lessons, once evil may always be evil. Forget their vision of righteousness. Forget what they say of not killing other similar beings. Follow that heart of yours. Do what's best for the greater good. And, this is a gift descended from ancestors to me and I allow their inheritance to you. My son, full of glory. Jaune Arc.

-Julius Arc

P.S: I realised you don't have any long-range weapons, beside that whip thing that you could do with your hand. Since you're hiding your powers, I must give this to you."

The boy continued reading, black droplets teared down his eyes as his face had never moved an inch at all, still stuck as an expressionless face. He wiped the black tears off of him, puzzled, "Did something got into my eyes?"

He crumpled the paper up into a ball and opened the case as his team was behind his back, squeezing in to see what he had in the container. As he opened it up, he realised that there was a black styrofoam shaped for two guns, one for a black modern pistol that had golden texture of the Christian Cross on the barrel and the same symbol of the Crocea Mors next to the hammer. There was also another one for a revolver. Unfortunately, there was only one gun which was the modern one but the revolver was missing. It turned him down quite a bit since he at least had one gun. He was curious of the happening of the other weapon. All there was in the shape was another piece of paper but was folded. As he unveiled it, it was another note but from Alex. With pure rage, he read it as well. It was,

"Dear Jaune,

Ahem! You may be wondering what had happened to your other gun. Well, I may have used both guns to test them out before giving you this parcel. I, too, needed a gun and well, this magnum is like the fucking cricket from MIB. So, I'm gonna do some runs and tests to replicate this gun. I guess it will take more than a week to do so and improve it so, bare with only that repeater, alright! Chou!

-Alex"

Jaune stared at the not in disbelief and untamed wrath as he crumpled it as well, taking deep breaths before swearing in a hatred, dark tone, "Mercer, you-!"

* * *

Late at Night, in the City of Vale:

"-Red, red wiiiiine~! Goes to my heeeaaaeaaaeaad~! Makes me forget that I~!" The music rang in Alex's black headphones as he tilted his head left and right, whistling to the music and enjoying the rhythm. He was sitting on top of a building, his legs dangling off the edge as he spun a white revolver that had small, red markings of a wolf's head with a clawed background near the hammer.

He later heard screaming from below as he observed. He observed down to find a black car driving around recklessly with three men, masked and armed. Once they had their fun of terrorising the nearby citizens, they got out of their vehicle to rob a convenience store. One of them fired in the air with the other guarding the entrance and exit and the last pointing his rifle at the shopkeeper, "Anyone here, even in the bathroom, get the fuck down now! You! Empty the cash register into this bag!"

"Y-Yes!" He faltered as a woman was held hostage as well, calming her child to silence the whining. As the scene continued to unfold, Mercer twisted his neck and leaped off towards the guarding robber. He snatched his head and slammed it to his bent knee after a soft landing. He consumed the carcass to thieve his recognition and blend in. He called out, "Hey, Ditch! The pigs already got here, man!"

"What, already!?" Ditch, who was intimidating the shopkeeper, walked out of the store, searching for any Atlas police vehicle. Mercer confirmed while only using his one hand to carry his rifle's handle and the other to pull out his pistol, "Yeah, they're right over there!"

He swiftly pointed at nothing to distract Ditch and shot him dead and unaware without hesitation while alerting the last to live. Before the sole survivor could even twitch his index finger, with impossible precision, Alex shot his handgun once, his bullet zoomed through both of his hands and forced him to release his weapon. He fired again at his knee, putting him down. He strolled into the store, shapeshifting back to his regular outfit and aimed the assault firearm to his chin, "God, that went terribly easy."

"Easy?! Asshole, once our boss know about your ever existence, you're gonna be sorry for even thinking of getting out here untouched!" Mercer was overjoyed to hear that, understanding the horrible decision their boss had made to hire him and his big mouth. "You don't say?!"

"W-What the fuck is it with you!?"

"Heheh. Then there's no other point then!" Alex dropped the rifle and choke-slammed him to the wall. Luckily, next to the wall was a cache of alcohol bottles, in which Mercer picked up one and broke it into a weapon. He pointed it to his eyes, just an inch away from skinning him whole, "Option one, tell me about your boss and his current whereabout _now_ then I give you a quick, painless slit to the throat. Option two, I'll claw out _every_ ounce of misery about your life, your embarrassment, your exes, your bank account issues just for shits and giggles then proceed to scrape out information about your boss and his location before giving you the longest, most painful death to end your misery. Or option three, I'll introduce to you things worse than death itself just to get the intel I need, Hell! I'll make even the Devil vomit. And trust me on this one, even if it's an old threat."

"H-Holy fuck!" The interrogated said as he could see the carnage within ZEUS' orange eyes and bestial grin. Even though the only hostages were no longer victims, the baby kept whining in its mother's trembling arms and the shopkeeper would not believe Mercer as a hero and continued stuffing the bag with Lien cards just to make sure he wouldn't even touch him. Alex huffed into his ear, " **There's nothing else crime can pay but the inevitability...You have three seconds to decide.** "

* * *

A few minutes later, at an alleyway:

 **(Music Recommended: Without Me by Eminem)**

The same car that was used by the raiders was driven down the empty, wasted streets and parked illegally in the middle. The last of them was able to make it out alive, carrying the bag of loot through the alleyway. As he walked through it, he was passing by a set of gangsters, eating away indecent women out of lust. Lips locked, privates touched, they did it all outside so as not to 'taint their kingpin's carpet'. He shook his head, sighing before reaching a door patrolled by one security guard. It was a muscular brute in a tight black shirt and belted pants with sunglasses, stopping him in his tracks, "Hold. Password."

"'King The Pimp'."

"Ok. Proceed," He unlocked the door and allowed him to enter. Inside was a luxurious room full of Lien cards, packages of cocaine, a plasma television, a fish tank and a sofa for the owner. He was in a white suit with a hat and sunglasses on, his teeth was replaced with gold. He wrapped his arms around two alluring women in bikinis while another was behind him, helping to hold his diamond-handle cane and stroking his beard sexually. Protected by ten armed guards with submachine guns, he safely gestured the robber to come closer, "So, ya got what's enough for your debt?"

"Sure thing, boss." He dropped it in front of his coffee table. "So, what happened to the other two, aye?"

"Pigs got them. No turning back at all..."

"Good. Waste him," The pimp snapped his fingers, ordering his men to fire at will at him. The bullets were piercing him everywhere, snatching his life away little by little from every piece of lead. The gunpowder smell settled and all the girls did was ogle over his magnificent power over money to control the weapons, to pay for their body, to afford anything he ever wanted with drugs and robbery, "Since two out of three of you fuckboys were done with in prison, the other would be such an ass-pain to take care of! Hahahahahah! Now then, let's see the goods!"

He pushed them away and checked the bag, surprised that the cards were quite light. Unfortunately for him, the bag did not consist of any Lien, not at all. It consisted of the last mugger's head which freaked him out when he threw the bag back to the twitching corpse. It got back up with bullets spilling off it, the blood was being sucked back to his wounds. He pulled out his mask to reveal himself, Alex Mercer. The wealthily dressed coward jumped over the couch, using it as a cover while hiding behind the third woman, "Holy shit! What the fuck is he?! Oi, shoot him for Monty's sake!"

To make things for them worse, they used up their entire magazines and with their focus down, they took their time to reload their weapons. As they switched their clips, Mercer chuckled gleefully, "Ahh, what a waste of lead."

He picked out the head and yanked it into the air even if the guards put up another set of bullets into their guns in time. Tendrils blasted their ways out of the head and connected with the guards and the female meat-shield. The biomass retracted, conveying all of them together at mach speeds thus smashing them into a pile of bloody flesh and bone meal as a Bio-bomb. Brimful in horror, the three remaining were about to scramble for their lives until the pimp got stabbed to the chest with Alex's Whipfist as Mercer shape-shifted back to his original outfit, " **Nice jacket.** "

Followed up with an unholy laughter, Alex plunged his knee straight to his face, consuming him to acquire his clothes. Once he put it on, he picked up the cane and was impressed that it was perfectly fitting to his size, " **Very niiicce...** "

The women began to dart out of the room, praying to all gods for their safety, only he would not listen nor care when he kicked one of the guard's guns up, caught it in the air and shot them dead. Exactly three minutes from entering the place already got him standing on corpses, something he was sighing about, "Man, without the other two robbers, I was not expecting this to escalate so quickly. Oh well, time to sell the coke to people who wanted it without any retarded criminal intent and take the cheddar..The fuck's this?"

He felt a bulge on the outfit's pocket, it was a car key. He pressed the unlock button and scanned for the ride from its beeps in a garage he later infiltrated. He set foot in front of a gorgeous red Lamborghini. The seats' texture were amplified with tiger fur and the wheels had money symbols. Anyone would kill for even a minute-ride in it, even Mercer was astonished, not at its glory but its former owner's logic, "Okay, if he has more than enough cash for this Lamborghini, this suit, paying the guards and prostitutes, why can't he fucking buy a penthouse already?! I mean, who wouldn't like a penthouse?!"

A knock on the door was heard, the outside patroller was asking if anything was alright. There were still the thugs outside in the alleyway, and Alex had an idea.

* * *

"Are you alright, sir?! Can you please answer me for the last time?" The guard shouted his lungs out with the thugs pushing away the prostitutes and readied their pistols before he did the same. "He's not saying anything. I think that one dude killed him and the guards."

"Wait, one against eleven!? Da fuck?!"

"I don't know, man. But I think he had some kind of tear gas grenades inside the bag instead of the loot."

"Fuck that asshole, anyway. We'll just waste that fucker and loot the yayo and Lien!" One of them said, sick of his boss' share as his monthly pay. Suddenly, they heard engines starting up and running, "He's booking it in the Lamborghini!"

 **(Music Recommended: Purple Lamborghini by Skrillex and Rick Ross)**

They burst down the door and head for the garage. Before one of the opened up the other door to the garage, he poorly got ran over by Alex as he crashed through the walls with the car. He packed the drugs and cash into the backseat as he chuckled terrifyingly, grinding the back wheel on the freshly dead body. He reversed it more and smashed the rest of the thugs, only the guard had fast reflexes to escape his ram. Even though he managed to drive the vehicle forcefully into the room, he made doughnuts around the room, impersonating Resident Evil 7's Jack Baker voice, "Aww YEAH! You better run, boy! I'mmo take you for a ride!"

"You're fucking crazy, man!" Alex stopped drifting but was facing the other door to the alleyway, where the hookers were still hanging out and not leaving without their pay. He used the magnum he stole from Jaune and fired behind him, the insane recoil was powerful enough to drive the car straight through the alleyway, the Lamborghini was narrow enough to fit through and run over all of them. The wall had been breached, guts flew off to the air and all that force was from none other than the recoil of the magnum. After getting out of the alleyway, he bashed away the black car he used to drive at first and parked perfectly. The sole survivor, was still on his foot with his gun pointing at him. Mercer opened up the car window and said with an iconic voice, "You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of them."

Alex zoomed back to the streets, still cackled Satanically and leaving him aghast. His final comment was, "Firstly, being nearly driven over by a maniac in my boss' ride then basically losing my job...Yup, I should've worked in sis' cafe instead."

* * *

 **Do fav, follow, review and share this to others.**


	8. Special1: A Cold Day For A Heated Battle

**NecrorexSparda Juubi-No- Kishin: DUDE. Speak right! I** **_still_** **don't know what you're talking about! What do you mean by 'What's up with Heller' and 'Samurai Alex Mercer'?! Like, WT actual F is up with what your saying?! Read a book. Do comprehension work. Come back and type PROPERLY!**

 **Demondash666** **: Yeah, I may have accidentally got the pain and pleasure thing wrong because in the edge of near death for Mercer, he was heard grunting before dying and it is possible that there's a difference between exhaust from stamina loss or pain but, he is known to feel pain and that flawed chapter 4 as well. But, even after running for so long, it is probable that it's impossible for such infected to lose stamina. And hey, he didn't feel much pain when being shot in the head by Randall since he didn't scream or anything when he got up and besides, his body is literally made out of biomass. And the grunting in the near start of the game where he got out of the Gentek** h **ospital is probably because the virus is changing him. And, if you were to think about it, you won't feel pleased if you were to hug your wife, kissing her or, well, having sex with her because you probably won't feel pleasure and get her pregnant (don't know if that's how biology reproduction science work). Plus, isn't comedy pain hilarious? And, the harem and Ruby thing, yeah sorry about that as well but, don't worry. Most of the Ruby thing is going to be friendship and all that but~, he would have very great times with both Yang, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha. Plus, the reason why Jaune is losing his soft-hearted side is because...he** **_really_** **miss the good old days. You'll see how agonising it is to be forced to go to an academy where you learn stuff that had been thought around 2-3 years ago WITH a pervertic brother that doesn't learn much to respect girls as people, much more like objects.**

 **Guest** **: Yeah, that's the thing. I need to expand my mental dictionary somehow. Best way is to read more books but, I don't have the effing time BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! *sigh* God, I just hope I can be free for the holidays. And, thanks for...complimenting my work? And, can you tell me what beta reader means?**

 **belamy20** **: Thanks for complimenting my fanfic. But, I gave Jaune the opportunity to have Zack's sword from Cloud's body(not offending the Final Fantasy VII fans) and I might make him the final boss of the fanfic. I might but no way in hell am I making him the villain again. He adapts, he is a lateral thinker, plans within plans and I don't think he'll be doing the same evil shit, even though he actually was trying to save his verse from the shit bag full of selfish activities that the humans did to one another.**

 **tsukishima7** **: Should I be impressed? If not intended to be, I'm very disappointed that someone like you doesn't enjoy** **life that well. How sad. How depressing.**

 **Warning : I don't own RWBY, Prototype, movies, shows and their quotes.** **I also don't own other things in this chapter/special.**

* * *

Special 1: A Cold Day For A Heated Rematch

In the morning, At Beacon:

As the sun rose, Jaune woke up on a bad start from the blinding sunlight as it shined upon his eyes. He got out from his bed, stretching his muscles as he yawned softly, being careful not to wake his team up. He got out from his bed as he opened his eyes very openly to prevent anymore...'misuse of items'. Once he got his own symbiote to equip his same old black hoodie, grey pants and Jordans, he smirked cockily at the calender that said that today was Christmas. He put on his hood, and included his Tank Buster and pistol. He opened the windows and jumped off from it to the open area before looking back to his team who was still in their slumbers. Pyrrha was moaning quietly with her mouth watering with saliva as she had a cloud above her, showing the inside of a church with her in a wedding dress and Jaune in a gown. Nora was kicking in the air while having a wide smile on her face, probably fighting some Grimms in her dream while Ren was just, well, sleeping normally. He mentally chuckled as he then glided his way around Beacon without showing off much of his identity to the CCTVs.

He glanced down to the ground areas, admiring the beauty of nature as snow cleaned quite much detail of the entire place. He was already in the Emerald Forest in a matter a seconds, enough for nearly a minute.

'Monty Oum, is it great to have a breather from that horrible academy! Now, I can finally proceed back to my hunt WITHOUT anyone to bother me, not _even_ my perverted brother! Damn, I wish everyday is a holiday.' Jaune cheered joyfully in his thought. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping rapidly and repeatedly. He focused to the source of the ruckus, realising it was almost an army of Beowolves chasing after some red figure recklessly as the unknown person was squeeling for help. It was Ruby as she seemed to not have her Crescent Rose. It would be possible that she might lost her precious weapon during her battle. She had watery eyes while sobbing and crying for help. Jaune rolled his eyes as he shifted to the bunch.

He then dove down with his head first upon the pack of Beowolves, creating a giant forcefield of shockwave and a huge crater on the floor of grassy dirt with snow while brushing it with blood. Rose got caught by the wave and was thrown off to the same direction. She rolled around the floor to ease the velocity she was forced on. Until reaching to a stop, her eyes were showing signs of nausea with imaginary birds flying around her head.

"Yang? When will we get more cookies?"

"Your sister's not here, Crater Face." Jaune jogged over to her to get her up on her feet. Once she regained her focus, she noticed that Jaune was in front of her, squatting while being quite close to her face. She was blushing at the handsome sight of him, glancing at the smooth skin of his that reflected the sunlight's rays. She watched his hair blooming by the wind majestically. However, to get her out of her bubbles, he asked as he stood back up and granted a hand, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Her lips curled up secretly into a smile. She accepted it before getting up to dust the dirt off her blouse and skirt. "So, why are you in the woods?"

"*sigh*" He glimpsed back to the dead limbs scattered in the area, including the splattered blood that was stained in the same place. He wished to have peace in his hunt but, unfortunately, he had to reschedule his timetable. "I wanted to…'train' for any incoming events."

"But, I thought you're already strong."

"Heh. Flattering, Ruby. But, strong isn't strong enough and strong isn't stronger."

"…What?" He slammed his palm directly to his face, groaning in utter disbelief. "I meant being strong doesn't mean I'm the strongest. There are other opponents out there, either training to be on top and doing better than me or waiting for someone worthy of their powers."

"Oooooh. I see where you're leading me into."

"And I'll be pumped to finally beat my trainer! He'll be dead in a few minutes once _I_ surpass him!"

"Well, good luck with that I guess. And," Ruby shuffled her back hair with her left hand, beaming gayly, "C-Could you help me with something in the Emerald Forest?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I-I want to actually get a spruce tree in here and celebrate Christmas with my team! O-Of course, with yours as well. But, not too small and…not too big." She later ruffled her hair with her nails like madwoman. "Ugh! I should have brought that stupid measuring tape! That way, I could have measured how tall my dorm is and the tree! *sigh* You messed this one up again, Ruby. You messed something so simple up again…"

She gradually broke down to tears as she sobbed, feeling guilty for the fault of no Christmas celebration. To make sure Yang wouldn't come for his head for such reason, he shook his head in disbelief of the mess he had to be involved in. He cracked up a smirk as he spoke up, "Hey! Don't cry, Rubes. I'll help you with the tree."

"R-Really?!"

"Of course. Like mom said, 'Strangers are friends you haven't met yet.' Now, don't cry or else Yang will kill your first friend for being responsible of your tears."

"I-I'm not crying." She made a stern but adorable face as her tears continued streaming down her cheeks, resisting to weep, "And-And-And, we don't have a measuring tape! How are we going to get the correct spruce tree?!"

"Easy. Estimation."

"Estimation?! B-But, you don't know how large my dorm is."

"True and false. I don't know the specific heights but, I do know we're on the same floor and every floor's dorm is the exact same height as one another. And of course, I'm great at estimation!"

"O-Oh? Ok but, how?"

"Well...If I were to compare my room with my height, which is 6'1" or 1.85 meters, and my room is able to have those bookshelves which is around my head's length and-" As Jaune continued blabbering his calculation, Ruby's eyes, again, turned dizzy as she put both her hands on her temples, wailing and praying for pity to stop reminding her Mathematic classes. "Pleeeaase, just stop!"

"In summary, it'll be around 2.5 times my height. So, how is i-Hey, are you alright? You look like in more pain!"

"Y-Yeah. Just...lementing on my middle school years..."

"Well, that's sad...if it were to make you feel better, I had my arm nearly broken in half, leaving the hand dangling by the torn skin, the bone ripped apart and my blood vessels can't stop flowing like a fountai-"

"THAT'S JUST PHYSICALLY, NOT MENTALLY!" She started sobbing louder and louder, like a child losing her lollipop. This action got Jaune in more guilt than ever before.

"W-Well, I'm sorry again! Please don't cry anymore, if Yang know about this, she'll kick my region back to where it was before puberty!"

"Y-You promise?"

"Uh, pinky promise?" He pulled out his last finger, still unsure if this would work. Fortunately, "PINKY PROMISE!"

She then grasped his pinky with her own before embracing him by the stomach.  
"Now that I did my hard ass calculation, I think we'll follow hearts later. Now, come on, I think I remember that the area with spruce trees are…that way, through there." He then pointed towards a part of the forest that had large but, crippled plantation, shadowing the ground to create darkness that dimmed the entire part of the area. There were the cries of bats, sounding through it. Its very aspect only worsen Ruby's condition as she started bursting into tears, howling.

"Oh my Mounty Oum's father, stop crying! It's just a creepy forest! Why are you so scared about that when you already face demon-like monsters?!"

"I-I-I heard someone said about a g-g-ghost in t-there! T-There was a party in the forest and everyone wanted to do something reckless and-and they accidentally pushed one girl in q-q-q-quicksand! And, from this day onwards, t-this part of the Emerald Forest i-is h-h-haunted for a l-long time. E-Every student was never able to c-come back with their joy after e-entering there! All they h-heard was gr-gr-groaning of the d-dead girl!"

"Pff, and they call Alex insane. And, as if. I'll prove you that there's no 'ghost' or anything. Just a bunch of Grimms and that's it." Jaune dragged her by the arm as they proceeded to the forest while Ruby screamed for help as she struggled for freedom. He sighed as she continued yelping as their journey to the spruce trees area progressed. They noticed the deep darkness that dwelled around the forest. Many logs broken, ponds tainted dirty green, owls bayed their calls. It tore off all Ruby's courage but excited Jaune to the extreme(No pants feeling). He didn't knew the darkest part of the green zone could have so many fascinating aspects. And with the shadow blinding many and the rumour of ghosts, he'll be able to consume in actual peace. However, they started hearing feminine groaning. Ruby could not handle the fright and leaped onto Jaune's arms with hers clung onto his neck while he fixated to the confusing sounds. As he walked closer to the source, Ruby pleaded as desperately as she could to not follow suit. "Fine, either stay here in the woods or come with me in my arms."

"I-I'll go with y-you." Her face started heating up as she made a cute, soft giggle that even Jaune's enhanced hearing could not have heard it. He decided to let that go as they both followed the noise. As they go deeper into the abyss, the moans get closer and closer until they came to a stop. It was coming from a bush, making the situation more confusing that it needed to be. Jaune put down Ruby and searched through it, discovering a speaker sounding out the moans.

"Hah! I told you that there wasn't any ghosts. Probably those old school kids fooled around with these things. Must have got some solar panels to keep these running for three decades but, where?" He tried looking for any of the other technologies with the Thermal Vision. As he continued his search while Ruby was still fearful by the inner appearance of the entire dead forest, a weary shadowed person was at a far distance, eyeing at them. It was a woman. A dirty, filled with wood twigs in her long , messy, pale-yellow hair woman in a filthy gold sparkling dress. Dirt marks covered most of the clothing, some of her teeth was broken and missing, her pupils were white but her eyes were red and she did not seem pleased to see the duo in the woods.

They reminded her of a yellow haired young man in a knight's armor with the old school jacket and a black and red-haired girl in a red cheerleader outfit. She remembered the days she spent with the boy as his girlfriend and her boyfriend until she was cheated on, taken away by that same loli girl who was as if the Devil's daughter. They were making out, talking dirty on one another and doing things in bed that Ruby should not see. All of that behind her back. Flashbacks continued to anger her, pushing her to her breaking point as she crushed the wood on the tree with her destroyed nails, making Jaune quite disturbed. However, he continued his search until he gave up after one more minute.

'*sigh* Now that the cat's out of the bag, guess Ruby would be like Nora and shout at Yang about this, thus spreading the word throughout the dorm halls. Welp,' As he stood back up, the lady in her 40s started running at them. 'Guess we won't be needing this place.'

He grabbed Ruby by her hood and threw her directly to the sky, shocking the widow at such great strength. Rose was screaming her lungs to the opened area, feeling her throat worsening. As the sky had a star appearing for a second, Jaune pulled out his Tank Buster and prepared an attack. His stance may give an opening for the lady but, once she saw his arm flowing with tendrils, she backed off in horror, terrified at what would unfold next. He then finally swung his sword horizontally in a clockwise direction, forcing the air particles to move at extremely high acceleration with such little 'mass', the force of the shockwave literally obliterated the entire forest after that one swipe, leaving no splinters or blood spared. He sheathed his sword to his back as he caught Ruby with his left arm.

She was in pure fright as she shivered, acquiring the fear of very tall heights. She snapped back, looking around and realising the disappearance of the woods. All that was left was a wide smooth crater as if a 'Fat Boy' nuke just ended the entire place. As she was let down, she waltzed around the opened area, searching far and wide for the dark forest but to no avail could she find it.

"Um, Jaune? What happened to the creepy, spooky dark forest?"

"Oh! That pile of crap? I destroyed it into nothing."

"...HOW?!"

"Created a shockwave that blew them to oblivion with my sword." He pointed a thumbs up at his weapon.

"...O-Okaaaayy..."

"Come on, let's find that damn spruce tree so that I can bring you back home. I don't want Yang to tear me a new hole." As they ventured more in the Emerald Forest, a humid, translucent vapour appeared in the air, floating. It was a beautiful girl in a gold sparkling dress her hair was silky and blonde and her white eyes were as majestic as the clouds.

"Hmm, I guess I mistook that boy, 'Jaune', for Rush. And, I guess she's not Jane as well." Her pale shoulder shrugged as she continued to rise to the sky, disappearing from afar.

* * *

Around Emerald Forest:

At last, Jaune and Ruby had reached their destination but, trying to find the right spruce tree to fit perfectly in the dorm, along with the decorations.

"It should be around here somewhere! *sigh* Gosh damnit, this is gonna be forever..." She kicked the snow near her feet, still in depression that such short tree could not be found.

"Hey, I got a better idea. Why don't we get one of them and cut it down by height to the correct size?"

"*gasp with untamed joy* Oh my gosh, that's a great idea! But, what should we do with the rest of the wood?"

"Burn it." He ripped out one of them from the ground and placed it horizontally to unsheath his blade and slice it perfectly. He pushed the large log away from the rest of the plantations, thus pulling out a small casing that had the name 'Damien' on it. He opened it to reveal the four basic dust shards, fire, ice, earth and wind. He tooked out the red one and crushed it into fine powder, spreading it on top of the log evenly before slashing the side to ignite it. As it burned to ashes, he and Rose made their way back home with the shortened spruce tree.

* * *

Back at Beacon:

"Oh dear...Where's Jaune?!"

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. He's probably taking a walk around the academy, feeling the breeze."

"But-But, we looked everywhere for him! How can we not find him?"

"He's probably below us or near us or on top of us or-Oh! Oh! Maybe he's behind us?!" Nora cheered as she bounced onher bed repeatedly as Ren and Pyrrha were sitting on theirs, sweating profusely from exhaust. They had been searching for him throughout the entire time. Until, Jaune got back into his dorm once he opened the door. He cursed, "I swear, Nora. People outside our dorm is gonna be pissed again if we're not careful with our volume. And no, I'm just coming for you guys."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shot up. She rushed towards him and lunged at him, colliding with him to the floor as she hugged him tighter than a screwdriver with two sheets of metal. "I can never gonna let go of you!"

"You can and you will-"

"NnNeVeRr _Rr_ ** _Rr!_**..." She started breathing in and out heavily as she was close to his face. Her left hand was swiping on his chin while her right was playing around with his hair. Her face had a creepy smile, even Jeff the Killer would find it weird.

"Now this is creeping me out! GET OFF OF ME!"

"NEVA!" She struggled to contain him while he struggled to break free without breaking her. They fidgeted around the carpeted floor, making it feel more awkward for Ren. Nora started shouting with a, "Ooh! Wrestling! Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Pyrrha!"

Just then, Weiss opened up her door to complain to the other side, "Hey! Can you guys keep it down?! I'm trying to put on my makeu-"

And with that, she started stuttering at the sight and position of what the two were in. Pyrrha was on top of Jaune who was lying on the floor. Her hands were locking his wrists to the ground and her left knee was close to his crotch. Her face inches away from his. The Schnee started blushing, cheeks burning hotter than the sun's surface and was trembling at the indecency.

"Y-Y-You guys-" Both of them focused on her. The female was starting to blush as well in embarrassment while the male was staring bluntly but in horror, forced to see her underwear once more. "-d-do...this?!"

"W-Wait, Weiss! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Like hell it is! You're even doing this directly in front of our other teammates!"

"KYAAA! HENTAI!" Snow Angel's heel was jabbed deeply into Jaune's upper side of his head before scraming her way back into her dorm.

"GAH! Oum damnit! My parietal lobe! Why, I oughta-!" He struggled out of her grip, getting up and pat off any dirt. Stress built up in him, forcing him to plummet his body to his bed, exceedingly weary. "Why can't I be left alone?"

"Left alone? Why?" Pyrrha asked, back to her original personality. He started to grumble then, "I don't know?! Stress?! I swear, living in an academy with my punk ass brother makes me want to shoot myself."

"B-But, you have your own friends, right?" Nora whimpered.

"At least. It's just…I just want to have some…'me' time, if that's what they call. A time of relaxation." And with that, he sprang up with a sudden change. A boost of adrenaline flowing through his vessels as his face was brightened with determination. "But, I can't miss the opportunity to finally train in the woods!"

Unfortunately, before trying to leave through the window, which his teammates desperately declined him to do so, Yang burst through their room, filled with joy and pride. Team JNPR looked back to find her sprinting towards their leader, forcing both of them to shatter through the glass. She started embracing him, besides not realsing that his body did not really have any fat at all, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"FOCK! WHY, WHY, WHY?!" Before they smashed onto the ground floor, students close by heard the swear and tiled their heads up, noticing in shock of the occurrence. They leaped off to another side, away from them. Their landing puffed out a cloud of dust, reducing their vision of the two troublemakers. Small shards of concrete were shaped and flew off, slashing off minor scratches on the pupils' partially exposed skin. As the dust faded away, the two were seen in a position where Yang's arms were locked to Jaune's neck. Legs, chests and stomach connected together respectively. Yang later ruffled her face into his chest, enjoying the moment with her cheeks blooming with red while Jaune was viewing at the clear blue sky with drowsy eyes, 'This cannot get any worse...'

* * *

An hour later, in Team RWBY's dorm:

In the dorm of RWBY, Ruby's group were sitting on Weiss' bed while JNPR was sitting on Blake's. Yang explained thoroughly to the others about Ruby and christmas since Nora, quite disappointingly, kept dazing off to another planet. Blake glared at Jaune as he was sitting close to her pillow, making him feel uneasy. He teared, 'Such misery...wait, why the bunk beds? I thought this room is enough for four of them to sleep at the same height.'

Through her reasoning, it was apparently that Ruby, when she was younger, was unable to savour the holiday since her father could not get over the death of his wife, Summer Rose, and he had been depressed over her demise throughout nearly the rest of his continuing life. No christmas trees put up at home, not gift boxes, no candy canes, no socks hanging near the chimney place, no anything of the christmas spirit. She even tried going to the mall to meet the mall Santa every year, wishing for a miracle that her mother would come back from her grave...until she reached 14. She started to be more of a realist and...more depressed. She stopped visiting the mall Santa since her world was more darker than she expected.

"She stayed like that as if there were no colours in her vision. All black and white..." Yang sighed as Ruby leaned over to her shoulder, sleepy. The elder sister smiled weakly before brightening up, "Until one person from social media cheered her up. I mean, look at this smile! You can't deny that she's cute, right?!"

'It's no competition, Yang...' Everyone thought.

"And who was that?" Ren asked, curious. She responded with a few taps on her scroll, swiping up and down for a while and screened it to him the name and image. It was a well drawn art of a blonde guy with a Grimm mask of a Nevermore. The mysterious commenter from social media was known as, "Arc Angel?"

"Yup. He sure live up to the name! He finally got her out of her room and start to do more proactive things. If he were to be in Beacon, I would seriously kiss him right then and there." As she dreamed over her 'crush', which Ruby completely deny through her continuous gentle slamming of her fists to her left shoulder, Pyrrha realised something, "Jaune? Why are you leaving the room?"

"O-Oh! That, haha! I-I kinda need some fresh air so, you wouldn't mind would you?"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, along with a sinister smirk and a hunch that she just linked all of the previous things said to the one and only, Jaune Arc, "Or, maybe you just want to leave the situation of being nearly exposed as the 'Arc Angel', huh?"

"Pff! You're joking, right, Weiss? I know he's kind and all but, Jaune can't be the Arc-...Angel..." Yang choked as a tumbleweed rolled from one side of the dorm to the other...somehow. The awkward silence hushed the room. Everyone stayed still, all eyes on the sword user, who decided to break the tranquility, "Welp, I'm just gonna change that name to 'CorpsePile' before shooting myself in embarassment-"

" _DON'T DO THAT!_ " They shouted in unison. "*sigh* Ok, you got me, alright? Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"I'm not too sure about that as well. At least _I_ have some questions?" He turned to the heiress. "And how so?"

"Why did you keep this as a secret?"

"Because I can. More specific, I had to. I lost my touch with social media even after a year from the 'Heller incident'."

"The time you had nearly brought havoc to the Atlas school?" Ren included, jogging everyone's memory of his chaotic past with 'James'. Most of them, except Weiss, felt depressed after his tragic past while Jaune found it more of a miracle. "Yeah, that time. I stopped doing social media because most of my once called friends thought it would be best to leave me be. Until I finish Beacon and chip my name on the 'Hall of Fame', I'll finally become a famous person who would be respected."

"The Hall of Fame?! But, that's the place of great hunters who had ever lived as _legends_! It'll take years for you to get there!" Weiss shot up, appalled not by his goal to be in the Hall of Fame but, his 'sheer stupidity' to ever think of being a legend, aside from his previous feats of effortlessly slaughtering great tiers of Grimms. But, in Jaune's mind, he had other thoughts of such, 'Okay, first of all, this Blacklight Virus gives me a type of immortality, Longevity, being able to live for eternity since my body keeps replacing the decomposed cells with the consumed biomass while keeping me young for far too long. And second, if Qrow can take around 3 to 4 years to become legendary(I don't know how long he actually became famous so, I apologise) _as a human,_ I don't think Alex is gonna take more than a year to do the same.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Atlas:

Alex, in his Agile Armor, was running off, swaying the wind as he tried to escape a white aircraft which had the symbol of Atlas without spilling the ice cream that he was holding. The treat consisted of strawberry pink and chocolate brown stacked respectively on a cone. He jumped, ran up buildings and adapted throughout the blocks he went through, trying his best to be out of his stalker's sight and not to cause more destruction.

"JAMES HELLER, YOU ARE, HERE BY, ARRESTED FOR CAUSING CHAOS UPON ATLAS AND THE THEFT OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY'S FIRE DUST." The speaker of the vehicle sounded at him, along with the citizens below them and on the streets. As they all locked at the armoured man, Mercer groaned, "Oh come on, dude! I didn't do that! And hell, your stupid air drone ugly piece of shit is spraying dirt particles in the air on my ice cream!"

"THEN WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR OTHER HAND BEHIND YOUR BACK?!" Not wrong, he was seen with his left arm folded behind him, hiding something. He took it out to reveal a metal canister with a red texture inside through the glass tube. He sighed as he admitted before tossing away the ice cream below, "Fine! I stole this thing. What's your problem?! Those guys are a bunch of assholes and D-holes. They don't care of others' safety."

"BUT, DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN JUST STEAL?!"

"Probably?!" However, through the same speaker, there were ruckus going on in the aircraft as the mic got thrown back and forth with the voice of another. They both went, "Let go! I want to talk to him!" "Why?! I'm going well!" "No, you're not! I'm better with this."

Alex sweat dropped as he slid his way away from them and back to being a random person in the crowd. After a long, hardcore battle, one was victorious and it was another man but, with a deeper voice, "LISTEN, FREAK! WE'RE GOING TO BRING YOU IN, NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS! WE WANT OUR RETIREMENT!"

"I don't!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOB! NO ONE CARES!" As their argument grew, Alex stood at the same spot, looking at Atlas' finest aircraft in the hands of two soldiers/operators?

"...I swear, Ironwood's hiring a _stack_ of idiots…"

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" The ship's sides started ascending out, exposing large missiles that were angling and aiming at Mercer. As the missiles fired at him, he swiftly retaliated with a kick at the rocket, forcing it to redirect back at the carrier. As the rocket exploded on impact, he flipped them off as he roared, "Hey! Are you trying to kill us all?! This amount of fire dust contain a high caliber of power that might even fuck up one to two city blocks! You guys have no sense of danger for your own people!"

To make matters worse, the civilians that had heard it all were in pure distraught and terror as after the time of an average human's reaction speed, they all ran in different directions, panicking.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU GOT THEM ALL UPPIDY!"

"So?! You should be lucky that I'm not a pussy to dodge that. Otherwise, this building's history! And, you should be even luckier that I'm not stupid enough to tank that as well if I want _this_ to blow up too. Speaking of stupidity,"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Ironwood's hired a stack of idiots!" Feeling as if a vein just popped, Jim toned to a sinister, dark voice, "Gun him down like the rest..."

After pressing some hologram buttons on the inside pads of the ship, countless of more panels from the sides came out but with more missiles and gatling guns. Alex looked at it with the 'OK' face of Saitama inside his helmet, "...I regret nothing."

And the bullets went flying.

* * *

Back at Beacon, In RWBY's dorm:

'...Meh, take him the same amount of years, thanks to his current status as a vigilante.' Jaune rolled his eyes mentally before ending their conversation, "Anyway, I'll be going off to the mall and get something." As soon as he stood up from Blake's bed and got to the door, Ren smirked as he corrected, "You mean, the christmas presents that you had not bought for us?"

The moment before Arc placed his hand on the knob, he stood there, quiet and suspicious. Hewas at the same position for more than 10 seconds. Being lucky that the window was opened, he muttered, "Don't push it."

And with that, he leaped out of the room through that opening, gliding his way to Beacon's own aerial transport.

* * *

Half an hour later, in the city of Vale:

"Stupid Ren, always think that it's easy to get presents with a bunch of stupid classes happening. Can't appreciate my hard efforts of my stupid busy schedule. Stupid..." Jaune grumbled as he kicked the can on the floor before chipping it to the sky. He then entered the automatic doors of a mall to find the right presents for the right person. Unfortunately, while still finding the items, a pyra(Phyrra)mid (get it? It's a pun) of 'Pumpkin Pete' cereal boxes was missing one box from below, causing to balance and mearly tumble on him. As he was still deep in anger, a fly flew on the top, forcing the entire stack to fall on him. When he saw the shadow, he looked up at the descending cereal boxes. He had a pale look on his face, "Oh no! Karma-!"

He was flooded, unable to be seen in the troubling mess. But, to his rescue, a female stall holders of the segment he was in ran up to him, removing off the food items and trying to find him. She was panicking, afraid of being scolded by him. As she continued her search for her fallen customer, Jaune punched his way out, forcing the 'Pumpkin Pete's' away in every direction. The manager screamed as she placed both of her arms together as a shield against the flying cereals. Jaune looked pissed as hell, 'Now whose short brat wanted to get this disgusting flavoured cereal through this prank?!'

He looked around to see only regular shoppers eyeing at him. However, no child was carrying one scrap of the cereal. He sighed as he pinched his nose to the floor, "Man..."

After a few seconds wasted, he realised the injured stall holder on the floor but was in further surprise at the sight of her long, brown hair and her long, twitchy ears, "Velvet?! What are you doing here?"

The rabbit Faunus was wide-eyed at the familiar voice of the blond swordmaster. She looked up to him in pure deep worry that he might have some bad impressions of her being a stall holder, much less than a huntress. She panicked even more while hesitating, "U-U-U-Um, t-t-this isn't w-what it looks l-l-like, J-Jaune! I-I'm trying to s-save up money t-to..."

As she continued her explanation of the misunderstandings, a small piece of pink paper slipped out of her jeans, floating gently to the ground. Jaune noticed it and tilted his head to angle to the words, being able to read it. He saw a picture of an expensive-looking feminine coat that had accesories such as a white, animal fur collar and diamonds dashed across the shoulder pads, along with crocodile leather skin as the main material of the entire clothing. Beside the picture was the cost of it which was more than a hundred thousand Lien. It took quite a while for him to process this but, was finally able to put it all in as he slammed his fist lightly on his other hand, "I get it now! You're working up some Lien to buy that coat for Coco, am I wrong?"

"Uh-Wha-?! How did you know about that?"

"That piece of paper. Honestly, I'm not surprised to see that. I may not be much of a fan of her but, at least more than half of Remnant should know her." After listening to those words, Velvet felt downed, utterly depressed. She giggled weakly, "Heheh. She always seemed to get the attention from all...Guess I am a commoner to them, even as her partner..."

"-! Woah, did you just go emo on me just then?!" He gasped as she snapped back to reality. She started to blush, a little bit frustrated at her own subconscious, "Wait, huh? N-No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. You went all 'Yandere' when I said that she's well known. Like 'Imma later kill her for taking my senpai' Yandere."

"I-I'm not a Yandere! And I certainly do not have a senpai!" She thundered, pouting in rage at him. Her face went stern and she was glaring at him. "Now you're going 'Tsundere'! Hehe." He ruffled his hair, beaming at her, who sighed in depression, "You're a jerk!"

"Anyway, aside from my teasing, maybe I can help you with buying that!" She suddenly brightened up, agasped at his sentence and confused. "You can?!"

"Of course!"

"But, how?! That jacket-"

"Coat."

"-coat cost more than 100,000 Lien! Five 0s, Jaune!"

"I made 10,000 Lien a month when I was young! How, you may ask? CS:GO. I sell video game guns as a hobby to get the money. It's a good thing that I can train my mind to a point I can just discover where I've been shot at and fire back at a faster pace," Jaune left Velvet paralysed, unable to to ever process what he just said. (Asdtgh: Who knew you can make money by playing video games, huh?) Unfortunately, their conversation was disrupted by a yell of a man. To be more specific, the manager of the entire mall. He was short and obese and was wearing a business suit, along with a red tie. His face might even represent how Trevor from GTA 5 would feel against annoying people. He stomped his way towards Velvet, who got more afraid every step he made, "Velvet! I cannot believe you!"

"I specifically told you not to screw this one as well up! How can you not follow such simple orders and NOT GET OUR CUSTOMERS INJURED AGAIN!"

"I-I-I'm _so_ sorry, sir! It won't happen again, I promise! Please, just give me another chan-!"

"NO! No more second chances! You have crossed the barrier, young lady! YOU'RE FIRED!" But before he could march his way back to his office, Jaune spoke up, "Um, sir. I don't think you should be doing this."

"Oh! And why not?!" He turned behind to face him directly but, to only had his expression turn from frightening to frightened. Jaune's eyes turned blood red as he glared down on him, calmly but furiously, "Because if you continue on this road, you're just gonna have a bad time."

The manager's entire body started to tremble at the aspect of Jaune's now visible yellow aura. He slipped and fell backwards while trying to slowly crawl away from the demon. However even through all that, the teenager simply walked forward, getting him closer to the heavily-weighted man. He bent down, face to face, and muttered in a dark tone and a Satanic voice, " **Don't even** **_dream_** **of limping back home. Got that?** "

He nodded his head. "Good...Now run." After a split second, the manager was gone, evaporated, zoomed off from his sight while leaving a dust cloud. Velvet was stone still, finding it impossible to believe, process or even wished that that would actually happen. She did not knew that Jaune just became her brave knight in shining armour. Through that thought, her skin turned as scarlet as a christmas red ball ornament. Steam came out from her head and her cheeks had darker shades of red. Jaune grunted in disappointment, despising the fact that there are still infamous people lurking around Remnant, even as people of an enjoyable environment. He looked back, worried if Velvet was emotionally hurt but, to his surprise, her ears were twitching uncontrollably. Her face was comletely flushed and she was stuttering like there was no tomorrow. "H-Hey, Velv! Are you having a cold?"

"N-N-N-N-No! No, I'm n-not!"

"You sure? I mean, your face is so red! Your condition is like Pyrrha!...I'm actually surprised this kind of thing happens to you all." He then gasped. "You're going to faint as well!"

"No, I won't! I-I-It's just that the atmosphere here is extremely hot for me."

"No excuses! I'll shall get you to the hospital right now before you'll lose consciousness!" He shot to her in a flash, preparing to carry her Bridal Style. More blood was pumping into every vessel she had as Velvet started to get more embarrassed. Her mind was racing by then and she retaliated with a poke on his eye.(One of the vulnerable parts even for an Evolved, to be honest)

"Gah! My eye!" Jaune reacted with dropping her to the ground with a thud. She landed with her rear first before lying down flat, crying at the pain whereas, Arc was grunting at the pain. He thought to himself, 'Guess I'll be here for a _looong_ while.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Back with Alex and the carrier:

"Good lord, this is by far the longest while with a jackshit aerial ship! We've been like this for almost more than half an hour!" Zeus complained as he, with the explosive dust beside him, lazily dodged the homing rockets while going at a decent speed to barely outrun them. He was at ground level, while dodging bullets as the range of fire kept up with his movement. He led the heat detecting explosives to nearby environmental walls and trash cans to fool the mechanism, getting blown up behind him. He later jump back up to the same building while being locked on by another homing missile.

He quickly redirected it back at Jim and Bob's weaponised vehicle with only his right hand while still being in mid-air. Bullets embarrassingly got reflected to other directions by his skin. Jim had gotten more furious with their enemy's cocky attitude as Bob sighed at one corner on a chair, disappointed with his ally.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP AND DIE!"

'Alright, enough of this!' Alex shouted in his mind stern and irritated. With another missile thrown at him, instead, he caught it by the side and leaped towards the driver's window. As he landed on it, Jim shivered in fright when he saw his unholy helmet close to the screen. Bob, too, retreated back by a few feet.

He rammed the rocket through the glass, shattering it. It, suprisingly, passed by the gap between the two Atlas soldiers and blew up the main exit out of the conveyor, along with the emergency parachutes. How ironic.

As the terrorist soared up to the air, the plane got slightly forced down to the ground by a small height due to Mercer's push of his ascending. Jim and Bob started to panic, no recommendation on how to leave their flight that was still air-born without breaking every bone in their bodies. Before descending due to gravity, Alex did a front flip as he turned his right arm to his Hammerfist, gaining momentum for a devastating attack. Jim lost it before pushing Bob as hard as he could off of it and came along. After successfully landing on a rooftop of a nearby building, the leader of his own Evolved finally came back down with a slam of his weaponised arm.

A sonic boom was created by the impact by his Hammerfist on the once called aircraft. It exploded upon the floor as it created a sudden shake to the ground, forcing the two buildings beside it to crumble and collapse to the same level.

Alex looked at the carnage he accidentally created, "Shit. My bad." He looked around the ruckus, searching for any casualties with his Thermal Vision. Fortunately, there weren't much but two. However, they were the same Atlas duo. He sighed at the horrible luck he had encountered as he glided down to them while recovering back his regular right arm. Though, he found it marvellously impressive, for two humans. Able to survive a plane crash, along with a building, not even a well-trained soldier could do, through his years of experience of them.

They were shitting their pants when he got to them. With only pistols and tactical knives, they tried to retreat away from him but, wherever they advanced to, he outran them while blocking every escape with no effort at all. They all continued this procedure for minutes until they finally fought back. Bob and Jim exhanged their weapons with one another. Bob took both knives while Jim had both pistols. The blades he was holding seemed to be having a similar tech to Zer0's sword. The close ranged user rushed in while Alex slowly did some swipes to him with his fists. As he dodged the punches, he shanked him by the torso then the back before spinning and squatting to plunge the knife deep into his knee. Jim shot at Mercer with his pistols, aiming at the face. Every trigger sent out a bright red light from the barrel with the gun's recoil pushing him backward by a foot. Most of the bullets hit his forehead, chin and other parts and got deflected while two, fortunately, got on his eyes, blinding him.

With his palms covering his eyes, Bob got up and exerted all of his strength into his last stab with the other knife. He spun and swung it straight to the side of the neck with the weapon stuck to it. Their actions interested the virus before bluffing his death by falling backwards. Jim continued firing more rounds to his eyes, screaming unnecessarily. After losing every magazine, they both tried to catch their breath. All of a sudden, the corpse got back up, effortlessly healing his eye wounds. The two soldiers were flabbergasted with their hearts at their throat, their stomachs contracting and their lungs suffocating like some blackhole was inside them. With both shanks still clinging onto his body, he walked towards them in a frightful way like Jason Voorhees as he first pulled out the knife from his knee then the other from his neck. He looked at both knives while the Atlas duo got back their personal long range guns. He then tossed it at both of their legs, bursting out screams of agony from their vocal cords.

He grabbed them by their sleeves and pulled them beside him, " **You two are coming with me...** "

He bent down and shot himself stright to the sky at great speed like some bullet. The two were howling their lungs out, one shrieking for help out of fear and one purely insane. Mercer landed on the rooftop, throwing them further away from the edge. Bob was choking on his own saliva while Jim giggled, "Oh man, think what my girlfriend would look like if that ride was mah 'roller coaster'. Too bad she got an 'e' and an 'x' by then!~"

"Oh, just shut it, Jim!" As they tried to ease the pain, Alex walked up to them, smirking, "Impressive! Your bodies were able to withstand the speed of mach 5, even with a severe wound each. I see much potential in both of you."

Jim and Bob hopped back into action, throwing punches and kicks at him. None of their attacks could harm him. Before they could do another attempt, Alex caught Jim's armand Bob's leg and lightly slammed them to the ground, fracturing them.

"Hold your position, soldiers. I'm not trying to kill you anymore."

"Then what's the point of _blowing_ _up_ our ride?!"

"Why would I want to constantly keep being shot at?"

"Tsk. Fair enough..." Bob grunted while Jim pursued with more questions, "Sooo, why stop?"

"Because I see two Atlas soldiers. One with a drinking problem and one with chuck full of loyalty. But, both with potential. Full of skills. Able to detect me out of my scientist disguise back at the Schnee Dust Company, hack your way to an armored flight, have the balls to go up against a demigod army-terminator. Dodged an anti-tank missile, survived a falling building and the velocity of 5x the speed of sound. Two of you being equal to _thousands_ _of soldiers._ "

"It wasn't that hard to spot you when you're the one jogging besides the others. Plus, you kept suspiciously looking left and right everytime you entered a room with a locked door. The other feats, guess what? It's. Just. Luck."

"Not luck, _friend_. Opportunity and skill. Potential," He lifted his arm and admired it as tendrils flowed around it. "And power."

"Thaaat doesn't explain why you want us to help you."

"Even Gods die, _Jim_. I don't have the immortality to be invincible to everything. Never against omnipotence. I'm just a demigod with the forever longevity. _But_ , I need more than just one to carry out my legacy."

"So, if you're gone, you're hoping for someone to continue your work or something." Bob questioned as well, curious. Zeus nodded, "It's the least I could get from this world. The best is this."

He exposed the container filled with red dust. "I planned to help eradicate the darkness lurking around Remnant-No. The _devils_ lurking around Remnant. I'm no Superman and I need someone like me to help out over other areas such as Vale, Vacuo and Mistral."

"...You're not building your legacy. You're building an army."

"No, I'm doing _both_. Your world is full of mysterious, hidden crap that might be able to kill me and I can't allow that. That's why I need at least 5 of you to continue Blackwatch's work. _My_ work. The work that was done for decades. To be more specific, Blackwatch's own _karma_. Therefore, I revisited the plan to stop humanity's conflicts. Its despair. Its extinction. And when there's enough of us, instead of trying to turn everyone Evolved, we'll wipe every inch of haunting sins from the face of Earth-I mean, Remnant."

"But, aren't you some lone wolf? You're basically working alone." Mercer looked to Bob, grinning evily, "Of course, I'm a one man army. But, that doesn't mean I can't be a 'father' to my own kind, right? I rather see my children grow than see myself as the last being to die in this world."

"Oh yeah? What about those thugs you've kept killing? Surely some of them is a potential Evolved to become. Aren't they good enough!?"

"Please, don't give infants a man's job."

Hmm...Alright. I'll join." Jim stood up, face to face with an amused Mercer. Bob was shocked to paralysis. "Jim, what's gotten into you?! How can you trust some demon like him?!"

"Hey, I want to live in a world of peace too, you know? No paperwork. No nagging. No demotion. Plus, I want to go to the strip club again."

"What if he's removing the strip club?" That got Jim putting his index finger to his chin, processing. "You're quite right. Hey, Heller. What about the good stuff, huh? What about the alcohol and beer?"

"Drinking, I'll allow. But..why the strip club?" He cocked an eyebrow. Jim explained, "Sexual desires."

"...Whatever, at least don't bring in any dispute for both people."

"Fair enough. So, when do I start?" Faster than the eye could track, the virus shoved his entire hand into the liver part of Jim who was then grasping onto his shoulder, astonished at the abnormal pain. Tendrils flow from the vigilante to the _ex_ -soldier as he congratulated, "Right now."

Jim's consciousness started to fade as the infection tainted his body. Bob was aghast at the sight before getting up the same, with his stance in defence mode. Of course, his leg was still wounded but, when the armoured figure pulled out his hand from his partner, who fell to the ground flat, he was all tensed up against him, "W-What did you do to him?! Did you kill him?!"

"No need to get hostile, man. I just gave him a present that would be worth more than his retirement. I'll do the same with you." As Alex persuaded him, Bob took half a step away as he then pulled out his pistol from his belt and aimed at him. He shot a magazine load of rounds on the prototype but none went through but deflected back by his body and one went to his own knee(no 'arrow to the knee' joke intended). He flinched as he dropped to his knees, unable to go further on as Mercer was finally directly in front of him, "Look, I respect you and your role as a defender of your own kingdom. I know you want to save others from the danger, the demises, the sorrow. You do have a bad origin, don't you?"

Even with the pain, Bob looked at him, eyes gilled with nothing else but hatred at him. But, Zeus just patted him on the shoulder, still smirking as his Agile Armour was removed by then, "However, don't you want all that to end? Don't you want to make real changes? Changes that stop the children from moaning over their parents' deaths, the broken bonds of friendship, the conflict between partners? All the negativity?"

It struck him like a lightning bolt, wishing not to regret to try and escape the greater choice of his own destiny. He nodded weakly to Alex, who was relieved that it got to his head, "Atlas may find you guys up here. I'll get you two in a safe location from them. Once you guys regain consciousness, inform Jim to get to Mountain Glenn, consume as much biomass as you could from the Grimms. When you're ready, I'll find you."

"Aaand how do we consume like how you do-HRK!" Before he could finish his sentence, Alex stabbed him by the gut as well, infecting him.

"Trust me, I was able to do so after my first few kills." Once Bob finally fell to the ground, Alex then proceeded to carry them on his shoulder each. He sprinted and sprang off the building, wall-running on others as he tried his best not to encounter any security cameras. Until so, he reached to the same broken down building area where he once got his huge dose of biomass. It was still left in ruins, along with some of the leftover flesh of the Infected. As he buried their bodies in the debris, except for their heads, he pondered curiously, 'I wonder what I should get for Angela for Christmas. And what's also coming to my mind is how Jaune's doing with his Christmas in Beacon.'

* * *

Hours later, back in Vale, The Mall:

'Holy crap, I am, by far, having the best time of my life!' Jaune cheered gleefully in his mind as he and Velvet went into an arcade area of the mall. They were both playing a claw machine, along with bags of items placed below the controls and between his legs. The rabbit Faunus was flooded with glee as he tried to use the claw to grab a huge pink bunny toy with red eyes. He tried many times, at least 10 times, but all were failures. However, he still had more changes to compete and he realised how to adapt with the claw. He used it to pick the leg of the fluffy toy, confusing Velvet, "Um, Jaune? I don't think that's a good idea-"

It caught the entire thing without any slips and dropped it into the hole, leaving her in awe. The red, green and blue lights of the machine started flashing as it declared a winner. Those that were close to it noticed that someone was able to do the impossible. They all clapped in delight as they congratulated that someone, or someone's. Jaune bent down to grab the toy out of the game and gave it to her, who was still paralysed until she snapped back with a question, "H-How did you do that?! I thought the best way to grab this thing is by the stomach!"

"I don't know, luck?" He chuckled as he slapped the machine, feeling glorious of such achievement. As he picked up the bags from the floor and decided to head back to Beacon, he felt his coat being tugged by the back. He turned to face her once more, realising a small tint of red on her face. She asked, nervous, "S-So, you're going back, huh?"

"Um, yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"O-Oh, nothing! I'm just, uh, asking if you could, um, meet my friends or, u-uh...Uh, h-hey! Can I ask why you gave me a bunny instead of uh, how about a tiger or a mouse or an elephant or a-"

"Heh, slow down, Velv. The reason why I got you this plushie as a Christmas gift is because it resembles how cute rabbits are," She felt more blood pumping through the veins of her cheeks. "And, I hope that you're having a wonderful Christmas right now."

He smiled so brightly, the background started radiating an imaginary blinding light like a sun. Imaginary steam coughed out through her ears, proving her mental overload. With a complete red face, she fainted onto the ground, stuttering the word, 'cute' over and over and over. Her spaz left him afraid, muddled of what had happened. The players were bewildered as well, spreading the conversation to further people.

"Woah, what did he do to her?"

"Maybe he kissed her or something? She's blushing."

"Or maybe he looked up her panties or touch her sensitive parts. What a perv!"

"What? Naw, that can't be right. He just helped that girl get that plushie!"

"And then molested her, how about that?"

"...Really? What about him that makes him perverted?"

"Everything."

With a quick turn of emotion from fear to disbelief, he muttered in a dark, sorrowful tone, "Wow, how the hell did this conversation get this worse?"

"Excuse me, ma'am. Um, could you tell us whether you have seen a bunny-eared girl around this mall?" A feminine voice started up.

"O. M. O! YOU'RE COCO! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK! KYAA! YOU'RE ACTUALLY REAL! YOU'RE ACUTALLY REEEAALL!"

"Y-Yeah, I know that I'm popular but, look. Me and my team are desperately looking for our comrade right now. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, you mean her! Yeah, she's close to a claw machine around your left...Also, she got molested by some blonde guy with a huge sword."

"...WHAT?!" The Arc slammed his palm to his face with all his might, accidentally breaking his nose before healing it back. With the rest of his blood oozing through his nose, he screamed violently in his mind, 'I never said anything about, "Can this day get ANY WOSRE THAN NOW!" I say...'

Three blurred shapes jumped from his right side and over the claw game. It was a girl in a brown outfit and skirt with sunglasses, a beret and a lunch box-like suitcase, with a tall, muscular man in green armor and with an orange, curved giant sword. The other was a red haired dark skin guy with a red short and black pants and large fin bladed gauntlets. His eyes seemed to be all white, probably meaning that he's blind. Jaune looked at the three, feeling a vein popping close to his forehead, 'I-I can't even...You know what, I'm just gonna get Alex to end my life quickly after this.'

"So, you must be the rapist who harassed Velvet, huh?" The girl questioned, looking down at the fallen rabbit. The other two had enraged looks upon him as the armoured one unsheathed his sword while the other prepared his blades. Jaune backed off by a foot, hoping to get out of trouble with them staying alive, "L-Look, Coco. This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, I know what it looks like. The fact that you RAPED MY PARTNER!"

'HOW FAST DO YOU THINK I CAN MOLEST A PERSON?!' Coco screamed, fueled by fury as she glared to the tall one. "Get him, Yatsuhashi!"

He nodded as he readied his move. He put up a stance with his weapon as a shield in front of the blonde before charging at him with blinding speed. As a blur to men, he snuck up on him with a 'Reversal' technique(Kingdom Hearts II) to slash the neck with all of his might. However, what got him off-guard was that in the middle of the attack, his blade got propelled out of nowhere. He tried again but still, to no avail. He repeatedly attacked him at every side, shocking all, except the blind one, that were around them. Jaune was just looking down on the floor, doing nothing with his fringe blocking his eyes. How could Yatsuhashi not be able to land a single strike upon this 'stranger'?

He tried one more blow upon Jaune's head. Unfortunately, Jaune finally reacted with his left hand catching it. A small shockwave blasted off around them as the epicentre, slightly pushing the games away. Yatsuhashi was immobilised at the scene, with others in more disbelief. The sword user just caught a sword _master_ 's blade with only his five fingers. The closely-bald one faltered, "W-What sorcery is this?!"

"Isn' it obvious, man?" The yellow haired laughed. "I caught your sword." He used his other hand to grab onto the other side of the sword, lifting himself up to do a 180 degree horizontal spin to shove his left heel into the other's left side of his jaw. With a small crack heard, he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"H-How the hell did you do that?"

"He did what, Coco? I wasn't able to see any of the action."

"Fox, Yatsuhashi's plan backfired with just a simple kick!"

"Oh, cool...WAIT, WHAT?!" The sightless finally kept up with the others' reactions. "No way! And he easily beat up team CRDL!"

"Oh come on, please be more respectful for those three. They already learned their lessons." The opposer sighed, feeling a bit pity for them.

"How about your brother?"

"Man, screw that guy! He gave me a dumb gun instead of an AWP asiimov! He deserved that beating!"

"Ok, we're going off topic here because HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do what?"

"That! Blocking his attacks while doing nothing and catching the sword with just your fingers! How?!"

"Well, I didn't do nothing, you know? I just block those slow attacks with my gauntlets. I guess that proves you guys are slow. Too slow to see my blocks. And too weak, for him. I just used absolutely no effort to finish him off."

That angered her more than she needed to be as she transformed her little case into an enormous gatling gun. Fox followed suit as he charged straight ahead at Jaune, who was tauntingly smirking at him. He tired to make a direct jab to the face but, his opponent dodged it while back-flipping. Fox did another jab and he continued dodging. Their series of attacks and dodges left Coco unable to fire at their enemy. It also left the red-head in exhaust while the Arc kept on going.

He escaped his hearing through the arcade games, quick and silent. Vulnerable, Fox readied a stance to defend himself as he walked slowly, "Hold on, Coco. I might hear him running around the games. He should still be here. I can sense that."

"Do what you can do. I'll join in on the hunt."

"Alright! Everyone, please maintain the same posture. We need to hear his footsteps."

'Well then, I expect they'll be hearing nothing out from me.' It was half a minute gone, until one fan was too eager to help and shouted, "The animal is right here!"

'Fantastic...' The two followed the shout before he booked it. He jumped over a 'Friday The 13th: The Video Game' machine and over the high bay lightings. He got onto the support bars and transformed into a grey-hooded man with blue hair. His eyes were yellow aand his face still had his eye scar(not trying to refer to an Anime character. It's just some random character Jaune consumed). While dropping down, he put on his hood with his other hand in his pocket, playing it cool.

"I don't hear him. Where did he go?!"

"No! He just left the scene!"

"Damnit! This is impossible." Fox cursed, still sensing out for any more footsteps. Jaune snuck up on him while carefully not making any noise. He stalked him all around without any suspicion of the gamers until a corner without anyone to help him. However, with a simple sound from the wooden floor, Fox quickly face towards the direction to do a powerful strike with both hands. Unfortunately, for him, he got punched by the stomach, forcing him to cough out his own saliva and knocking him out cold. The remaining hunter of the team followed the grunt and spotted Jaune who just turned back into his regular self right at the exact moment she cut to the corner.

"And then, there was one." Jaune huffed with his eyes turning scarlet. Before Coco could fire, he got in position with his left arm in front of him with his other carrying Fox.

"Her gun looks so cool! I bet it's gonna tear his asshole apart!"

"Yeah...Wait, doesn't that gun's bullets pierce through Grimms like butter?"

"Uh-huh!...Oh shit. TAKE COVER!"

She opened fire upon him while the bystanders behind him went behind the game machines in cover. To reduce all chances of winning and with unrivalled speed, Jaune started catching all the bullets with one hand. His hand became much more than just a blur. It was as if it was disappearing(Basically Kid Goku speed in the 22nd tournament). Her expression was priceless. Filled with hopes and dreams turned to sudden despair and fear. She started losing her aim and her grip, making the bullets more random but, it was still nothing to the Arc. He started strolling towards her until point blank. After many more rounds left, she stopped, petrified of what would unfold. Jaune dropped all the bullets, few by few, slowly to the ground while tossing Fox to the floor, quite close to Velvet. She dropped her gun, defeated. He looked directly down at her fidgeting eyes while smiling. Their heights are close but, Jaune's seemed to outclass Coco's. He then reached out to her, forcing her to close her eyes in fright.

Fortunately, for her, he patted her on the head, ruffling her inside hair with her beret. She was confused yet, comfortable. Why did it feel nice to be treated like some kid? She wondered before he spoke, "You know, you're actually quite cute, much more than hot."

Coco felt her face burn the split second he complimented her. She retaliated with a swing of her arm at him while telling, "U-Urusai!"

Of course, she missed as well. However, when she looked back up, he was gone. Wondering how he escaped at that right moment, she asked those around her and they responded, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see where he went him at all! Just then, he was in front of you and then, poof! He's gone!"

Coco later scanned the outside of the arcade, trying to find the blonde. She failed again while having a thought running through her mind, 'That perverted bastard!...T-Though, he's quite handsome...'

From a distance, a girl with long black hair in a grey hoodie was holding onto familiar bags of goodies while spying on the huntress with her eyes turning from pitch black to blood red. She smirked gleefully as she went into the male's restroom without anyone realising her identity and changed back into Jaune. "Man, what a night!"

Before trying to leave the mall, he heard the voices of a certain scythe wielding red hood, a tsundere white head, a fellow yellow haired, a bow tied and his friends(I really have no idea how to describe his team). He looked down to find all of them at a queue to the Mall Santa, with Ruby at the front of all of the other waiters. She was jumpstarted with adrenaline and excitement, waiting impatiently for her turn.

'Oh dear Oum, this can't be happening...' Jaune thought negatively as he leaped over the supports, dropping down to their level. He caught many's attention, especially his and RWBY teams and got them in awe. But, Jaune kept his cool as if nothing ever happened, "Um..Ow?!"

They all slowly went to their separate ways while he met up with the others. "Hey Jaune! We went to Vale's mall to get Ruby to meet Santa." Yang greeted. "Yeah, I can see that. Look, can we go back home now? I _really_ don't want to wait for someone to sit on 'Santa's' lap."

"Awww..." Ruby and Nora moaned but, Yang and Ren agreed, "Yeah, we should. We waited for 2 hours for this and we're still nowhere close to the middle."

"Good. But, before we go, I want to give you all something outside the mall." His friends' faces were bewildered as ever with Ruby, Nora and Weiss tilting their heads.

Once they all got out of the mall and close to the main entrance, Jaune put down one of the bags he was carrying and walked towards Yang. He pulled out a copy of 'Remnant's Greatest Yet Awful Puns!', along with some golden finger-less punching gloves and a magazine filled with pictures of ripped men. All of the girls, except Nora, blushed at the sight of the magazine but, with different expressions. Yang and Blake had nosebleeds while having faces of being turned on whereas, Weiss and Ruby were too embarrassed to continue seeing and closed their eyes but, their hands keep pulling out gaps for them to eye more. Pyrrha completely looked away, trying not to imagine how Jaune would look half-nude.

"J-Jaune...w-w-where did you get this?" Yang laughed, flipping pages for more men like a very young and more beautiful female Master Roshi. The models were only having their bodies pictured instead of their faces.

"Wooow, you both care more about these guys' sacks than the pun book and gloves, huh? And she called _me_ a perv..."

"H-Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, Jaune! It's just that the real question is, why did you give me t-this?"

"Uuumm...I, sort of-"

* * *

A few hours ago, In a convenient store:

He was browsing around the snack compartment while taking a glimpse at three Atlas schoolgirls giggling at the variety of men magazine.

"He's so hot!"

"Ikr!"

"OMO! Look at _him_!"

'...Huh? So, girls nowadays like that kind of stuff.'

* * *

Back to the Present(which should be the correct title of 'Back to the Future'):

"-got some advice from others...More importantly, how do you like the OTHER gifts?" As she snapped back to reality, she answered with a cheeky grin, "I can use these puns for some great situations and these gloves might give me some style as I train. So, thanks for the gifts!"

"Glad to hear that. Now to the next one,"He turned to Weiss, who was astonished as she pointed at herself, gesturing to him if he wass referring to her. "Yes, Weiss, you. I got you this."

He got out a small black box with a white tie and ironically opened it in a slow pace. He sang the Legend Of Zelda Chest opening song while Weiss puffed, "Hmph! You dunce! I don't care for anything a commoner would give me-"

"A-Diamond-Necklace!" He rallied while finishing of the last parts of the song. When she heard the word 'Diamond', she would rephrase it as value. And when she hear about value, she completely focused to what the Arc had for her. It was truly a diamond necklace with a black string. The symbol of the diamond depicted a glorious Stellar Dendrite Snowflake. With all in wide eyes, she slowly took it out from the box and continued to stare at it.

"J-Jaune...how?" Her once cold, white eyes looked up to his. He simply responded, "Found it in the jewellery store. It actually depict what you are. Cold but beautiful." Embarrassed, her face lit up. "It took most of my life savings so thank Oum for that. But hey, at least you're not getting something _common._ Here, let me put it on for you."

He tilted her around and got it clinging onto her neck. He turned around again to see how gorgeous she became.

"Looks great! Anyway, I'm gonna go on to the next child to give his or her present."

As he took out a black book with a red tie covering the title, Weiss smiled shyly as she glanced down to it, holding the snowflake shape diamond. Yang joined in with a tease, "Snow Angel~"

"HCK!... _What do you want, Yang_?"

"Jaune Arc, sitting on a tree~"

"DON'T."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"

"*sob* Why am I with you?! *sob*" Weiss teared adorably. Yang laughed while Ruby tried to ease her feelings.

'Either I became dumb or I just noticed that Yang isn't the older sister anymore...' Jaune face-palmed mentally before giving the next gift to Blake. "I heard you like books. So, I got you this."

"T-Thanks." But, once she remove the tie, her world changed. The unknown book titled, 'Ninjas of Love Arc 11: The Eclipse of Lust'. Her face brightened like a tomato. "J-J-Jaune! What's the m-meaning of this?!"

"I did saw a stack of books close to your table that had the same cover and close titles of 'Ninjas of Love' like 'Arc 1: Begginers' Climax', 'Arc 2: Desires', 'Arc 3: The Shinobi Succubus', 'Arc 4-"

"T-THAT'S ENOUGH!" She tried slapping his mouth with the book but he ended up catching it while confiscating it. "Pff. What's wrong with books like these? It's not like there's something smut about this."

"Don't you realise what the arcs mean?"

"Climax. Actually, no idea what that is. Desires. The want for power. Succubus. Well, can't blame the writer. Even RPG creators enjoy that weird demon girl in barely any clothing. All succubus do is just look sexual and fight with the male opponents' bleeding through their noses. Love. Valentines' Day. Lust. _Blood_ lust. I mean, what're the wrong things about ninjas?"

He opened up to a page and let the entire opened book balance upon his face. A few more seconds later, he started to eat back his words, "W-Wait, I'm starting to remember something. If I remember correctly, it's 'Fifty shades of Grey', isn't it?"

"N-No! Wh at makes you think that?!"

"I'm getting horrible flashbacks, even worse than the hallucinations I'm having. Like, two times worse than Issac Clarke's. Oh Oum...Okay, now it's gone."

"It isn't Fifty Shades Of Grey!"

"Is it? I mean, my memory doesn't prove wrongfully. Here, let me read it out load," He cleared his throat before using an impressive impression of George Takei, "I could feel his smooth fingers surging every inch of my body. His skin slid well against mine. Every touch, every motion, I could _feel_ the static. Oum, it's like heaven! Later, he zipped down his pants to reveal his long, unimaginably big-"

"Ok, THAT'S ENOUGH!" She snatched it out of his hands, hissing rudely while hugging closely and tight to her chest. Jaune blinked in confusion if what he had done was villainous or not before getting out another gift. What he later got for her was another small black box, similar to the one Weiss had but with a purple ribbon tied around it. Blake took it with unnecessary precaution and turned to her back to open it. At that instant, her hands shook as she was ogling upon the treasure with wide eyes. They were a pair of earrings with pearls.

"I thought you would look beautiful with that on. Go ahead and try."

"I-I'll do it later, thank you very much." She smiled unsurely, with her brain repeatedly reflecting the sentence, 'Did he call me beautiful?!'

"Oh come on, don't be shy. It might suit you very well!"

"I'm not in the mood, Jaune. Besides, I don't have any ear lobe holes to begin with." She said, hiding the fact that her ears were a Cat Faunus.

"...Oh..bummer." He had a sad face on, striking guilt into her heart, forcing her to worry. "B-But I do appreciate it, really!"

"Well, thank Oum. I would be worried that you won't enjoy it. Fortunately, you do! Now then, onto the next person."

He got into the same bag and finally emptied it out with a red shirt and an iconic gauntlet. He threw the empty bag into bin before heading to Ruby, "Hey, Rubes! Got you this."

He unfolded the clothing to reveal silver words on the front, 'RWBY'S GREATEST LEADER!' It had four silver animated figures of Team RWBY below the title. Her eyes were glittering with pure joy as she took it from him. She removed her hooded cape for a while to put the shirt on. She looked down, smiling in the greatest form of delight, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She hugged him as tight as she could, only to hurt herself for tightening around a diamond-like body. She whimpered adorably while massaging her arms. "A-Anyway, I love what you gave me, Jaune! It's one of the nicest presents a dear friend could give."

She grinned blazingly, causing Jaune to be moved. He smiled back, without much thought, "Why, no prob!...Crater Face."

"Oh come on, Jaune!"

"I also got you another gift. I think you would find it useful and cool." He showed her the gauntlet whereas, she scanned it throughout, pondering what it could do. It had a silver ring connected to it by a string. It also had a thin metal slot. "Lend me your hand, please."

As she obeyed with a red tint on her cheeks, he lightly grabbed her left hand and locked it to her wrist. He put the ring to her ring finger(obviously), "Now, try flicking your wrist upwards."

And once she did so, a hidden blade came out from the slot, startling her. "Monty. OUM!" She did the same gesture over and over relentlessly with a wide smile of glee. Jaune sniggered, "You enjoy it?"

"Do I?!"

'Guess she does.' He thought before patting her head like a father to his daughter. He called out Pyrrha, Ren and Nora over to collect their own gifts. He distributed a red mug with gold letters saying, "#1 SPARTA!n" and a small plushie of a black and red knight. With her snuggling over the plushie due to the gift she had claimed directly from Jaune's hands, he rudely tossed a box of ammunition of explosive bullets at Ren's face, injuring his nose with it bleeding. He covered his nose, flinching slightly by the pain, "Unh-!...I deserved that, don't I?"

"Bloody well, you do! And finally, for you, Nora. It is something that only gods could carry...more specifically, a God of Thunder." He told her to stay put as he ran off to a comic store nearby. A moment later, a screeching sound pierced the ears of many. A scratching noise to the ground with metal. It later stopped but, the mall began to shake for a second. The next occurring forced all to jump up in the air by then. A few more seconds gone, Arc finally came out with a larger iconic small hammer with one hand as he jogged without much care in the world.

"Here you are, Nora!" He lazily dropped it to the ground, forcing the smooth marble floor with great bleach texture to easily crack with multiple small debris at the centre. "Have at thee!"

Even though she was the most carefree person known to everyone she met, she began to lose that title by a little as she sweatdropped with a nervous grin. "T-That's a nice hammer you got there..."

"Me? Oh, no, my dear Nora. This is for you." He encouraged her to lift it which she kindly refused to, "N-No, I don't think I could."

"H-Huh? So, I guess my presents aren't perfect for everyone..." Jaune looked down to his reflection, felt as if he was disgracing the spirit of giving. The rest of the girls eyed at Nora with eyes of fury and flames, scaring her while Ren, with his nose blocked with tissue paper, motivated her with a gentle pat on the back, "Come on, Nora. I know you can do it."

Nora flushed at the motivative words he spoke, feeling the rush of ecstasy when his smooth, soaring voice massaged her spine. It filled her with DETERMINATION. "...B-But, I'll try, Jaune-Jaune!"

"Really?!" His face brightened up, his colours came back back. Eith a wide gleeful smile, he roared, "Alright! Now go, Nora! You can do it!"

 **(Music recommended: Undertale OST: Spear Of Justice)**

Nora rubbed her hands together, warming herself up as she grabbed it by the handle with both her hands. With the mightiest might of all might, she tried to pull it off the ground, trying to lift it by an inch. Her face became red with her feeling the exhaust to carry something-stretched out skin of the hands, profuse sweating, muscle tear and so many more.

"Damn! There's gotta be a way to tackle this thing!" Yang cursed, using up all her brain cells to find a very efficient way. With no other choice, she brought up a simple plan, "Maybe if we all were to help her carry that thing-"

"No, Yang! She has to do this alone," Jaune pulled out an arm to stop her who, in turn, felt offended to be rejected of her help. "But, we can help her _indirectly_. Ren!"

"Y-Yeah?!" He shot up to him. "What is Nora's Semblance?"

"N-No, Ren! Don't tell him! It's suppose to be a secret!"

"Fine. This calls for drastic measures." The yellow-haired pulled out his Scroll and dialled someone's number. As he put it to his ear, he greeted, "Hello, Proffesor Ozpin. What's Nora's Semblance...Ah, I see it now. Thanks!"

After putting his Scroll back to his pocket, he ran back to the comic store, making everyone feeling suspicious about him, especially Ren and Nora. Nora looked at her partner, worried sick as she still tried to lift the hammer, "You think he knew?"

"Probably...I have a feeling he's going to get something that'll help your strength."

"I'm back, guys. Got this thing." He had a small, black rod in his hand. Weiss was quite addled at the sight of such accessory, asking, "Um...Jaune? What's that?"

"Nora's booster." He tilted the rod to the other end, revealing a black button, quite challenging to find due to its camouflaging colour. He pressed it and on the other end extended out into a baton with its tip emitting vast amount of electricity.

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Yang burst as her hair lit up and her eyes reddened. The other girls were sweatdropping while Jaune reasoned with her, "Oh no no, Yang. Ozpin told me that Nora would be stronger when zapped with electricity."

Ren felt a vein popped in his head, 'That asshole of a proncipal!"

As Nora continued to try and carry the hammer, Arc prepared to strike her with the electric baton without breaking a muscle with his strength. He slammed the shocking tip to her stomach, electricity flowing through her body. From blue to pink, Nora started smiling as she could feel the electric shock enhancing through her body, her muscle tissues expanding.

She finally and casually lifted the hammer up with her two hands and then, with one. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha gasped with delight as they clapped their hands to their favourite Hammer user.

"Ta-da! It did work!" He laughed as he 'patting' his hand behind Ren's back, injuring him with no ill intentions, "Ow, ow. Jaune-ow, can you-ow stop?!-Ow."

"Why?...oh." He removed his hand far from his back but wondered, 'Wait, where's my present?'

"Did you guys get me a present in return?"

"W-Well, uh-" Pyrrha said before looking back to everyone, who seemed to be looking away and whistling, 'You guys...'

"...Huh, so I get nothing out of this? Figures." Jaune sneered before walking away from his 'friends' and towards a convenient fog with his hands in his pockets. Ren stepped in to comfort him, "Wait, Jaune! Hold on. Let's talk about it."

"Really? Talk about you guys having presents while I don't? Tsk tsk, should've expected better from you guys."

"No, I mean-Come on, man!" As Ren followed Jaune to the fog, all the girls were sweat dropping. Ruby and Yang were laughing half-heartedly, Weiss shook her head with eyes of tire, Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and Pyrrha scratched the back of her head. Nora…a blank face. However, her expression changed when she felt a huge weight falling to the ground by her arm. She dropped it quickly away from her head until it landed, leaving a small crater, "…Uh oh."

"Sooo, how do we get it out and carry it there?" Yang questioned, looking at the hammer. She inhaled and roared, "JAUNE ARC, GET OVER HERE!"

"…" It was dead silent. They were so 'busy' with the hammer that Ren and Jaune were not found in the convenient fog far from them. Soon, a small hole formed in the fog close to the road, with a blurry figure. It started to get bigger until the girls realised, it was actually coming after them. "Oh dear Oum, get out of the way!"

They all dive rolled to another area with the smear starting to focus into Jaune. He stopped himself and asked, "Ya? What is it?"

As all got up, Weiss queried, "Um…Could you carry this…abnormal thing back to Beacon."

He looked at the hammer with a response, "Oh, ok."

'...How can he shrug off being down in despair in just seconds?...' They all questioned the same thing. He lifted it easily by the looped lanyard and swung it around lazily. His action flawed everyone as they stared wide-eyed at the spinning hammer. It was moving too fast for them to see. Ruby spoke up, "H-Hey, Jaune? H-How heavy is that?"

"Oh, this? Around the same weight as my sword. I think it's actually heavier. Was it ten tons or twenty for the hammer? Meh, who knows?"

"Uh...huh?"

"Wait...I carried more than a ton?!" Nora hopped around in glee. "RUBY! I CARRIED OVER A TON! THAT'S SO AWESOME! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" She flung Ruby forward and backward by the shoulders at incredible speed, making her dizzy, "Y-Yeah, I can't...I think I'm gonna barf."

"Oh dear Oum, no..." Yang looked down in despair, nostalgia flowing over her mind

"Heads up, Flower Boy!" As he finally let go, it shot off like a literal bullet and when it reached to it, the foggy cloud was vaporised by the sheer force the hammer created by pushing the air particles. And all Ren spoke was, "...What?"

Though it was soft and uneasy to hear, Jaune shouted again, "I said 'Heads u-"

"Oh shit! Look out!" At Ren's area, he dodged the incoming projectile. It went through the docks, tearing down the wooden floor and then into the sea, causing a large explosion of water upon impact. Jaune whimpered a little, afraid that he did too much damage as he quickly ran to the docks, "Run run run run! We gotta go Ren! JUST RUN BEFORE THE COPS GET HERE!"

"R-Right!" As they fled, the girls joined in while trying to keep up with the boys. Soon, four youngsters came out of the mall. It was a guy in a cyan blue jacket and had brown hair, another guy with short but, brown hair, fairly dark skinned and wearing a dark green jacket, a girl with dusky rose hair and wearing a black beanie, with a red and white jacket and another guy with a white shirt and a dark purple scarf(Now, I'm describing a few anime characters...from the same anime)

The one in cyan blue saw a small black rod on the ground in the middle of the carpark. More specifically, the baton Jaune dropped. He picked it up and found the button it. He pressed to extend the length, surprising both him and his friends, "Woah-ho! That's frightening as hell."

Once the weapon started emitting electricity, the only female suggested, "Hey, why not replace your broken one with that?"

"Good idea! Wait, hold on, what does this say?" He noticed a few words on the handle. His friends got behind him with their heads beside one another. The one in dark green replied, "It says, 'Prototype 1: Specialist Cross Edition'."

"Well, whatever it is, I feel more like a specialist right now! Hee hee!"

'Yeah, right...' was all of them around him thought.

* * *

Back at Beacon, in Team RWBY's Dorm...again:

Everyone was in RWBY' room, enjoying the spirit of Christmas as they admired the presents given by their fellow Santa Claus. Ruby wore the shirt and reflected the light rays with the silvery parts of the clothing like Mabble from Gravity Falls. Weiss eyed at the mirror, finding the reflection more beautiful with the hanging piece of diamond round her neck. Yang was teasing her with the pun book opened in her hand whereas, Blake had her eyes to the black words on the white pages like a fly to light.

She read the (smut)book with much dedication while Pyrrha sniffed vigorously upon the plushie, trying sense for a...scent? Ren refilled his catridges with the explosive bullets while Nora was scratching the tip of her head with her index finger as she looked down on the hammer. Everyone seem to be in top spirits...without yours truly who was at the rooftops, sitting at the edge. He had his legs to his torso like cocoon with a huge bag of "Gentleman's Best Friend" branded dog food. He adored the scenery of the snowflakes descending upon the stoned floor. On the lamps and benches with boys clinging onto one another's neck using their arms, joking around while girls giggled.

Unfortunately, his face was not too...expressive as he never smiled throughout the time being. He was alone. All alone...until a knock on the door was heard. He turned to his back before sighing, "This isn't my dorm. You know that,-" A certain grey haired man with his coffee mug and cane came out if the only exit. "-Ozpin."

"Professor Ozpin, Mr. Arc." He corrected him with a soft and calm tone before being lifted up by Jaune again. "What do you want?"

"Are you still not wondering about the offer of Aura training I'm giving you?"

"I guess I can go with it but not now."

"Of course, Mind if you let me down?" Once he let him down, Jaune continued, "But I don't know how I can squeeze in anymore time for that kind of training, Oz."

"I can arrange to that. Why not taking away your combat training with Ms. Goodwitch and replace it with mine?"

"Wouldn't the others find suspicion?"

"I'll reason with them about you. And, uh, I've been meaning to ask, what's with that sack of dog food?"

"This? That's for that pricky brother of mine. Speaking of him, I need to give him his present right now."

"Dog food?" He quiz as he scanned at the brand on the package. "Yeah. What did you expect me to give him? Tapes of nude women he kept watching?"

"Probably?"

"Yeah, right. He has a library full of that back home and he's still collecting. Besides, he enjoy this crap," Before he made anymore steps back down the halls, Ozpin clung his cane onto his collarbone, displeasing our fellow yellow head, "...Let me go before you feel the same thing between your legs like what Mercer did."

With that, his principal shrunk in courage before building it back up. He removed his cane from him, coughing, "L-Look, Jaune. I know you hate listening to the same things you read, found out and knew. You meet friends that'll eventually find you to disappear but, how about a...Christmas gift?"  
"The permission to destroy Beacon!? Thank you!"

"No. Not that, Mr. Arc. I meant allowing you to go back to Atlas to have a few spars with Alexander, how about that?"

"Hmm...at least I get something away from Beacon and out of you." He picked on his chin, seeking reasons why he should accept his offer. He made his decision heartedly, "Alright then, Merry Christmas."

"Good! You're starting to enjoy life for once."

"What are you talking about? I enjoy life most of the time!"

"Since when?"

"Since the time I-oh wait, that's not the right time...Never mind!" Jaune uplifted before going back down. Ozpin sighed as he sipped his coffee while staring into the void of the deep blue sky.

* * *

CRDL Dorm:

"Damn, Damien! You're fucking ripped as fuck, dude!" Cardin shouted, laughing at the end. Damien just got out of the showers after wearing his black pants. His uppermost body was exposed and covered in water droplets, allowing his muscles to shine. His hair was down and he was holding onto his white jersey and a very soaked towel.

"Oh, this? This is nothing. I'm sure you guys obtain these muscles, right?"

"...Fuck off, Damien." Russel gave him the finger, swearing. Sky and Cardin, without joining in with their fellow green teammate, just looked down in humiliation as they patted their belly. The Faunus Arc moaned, "WHY?! I became muscular when I was 14! It took me just a year to get to that level."

"A year?! Bruh, do you have a life?!"

"If you were to include me being friends with others in school, doing perfectly in school, train often, watch porn, read porn, do porn and enjoy the outside world then yeah, I do have a life." Suddenly, a knock on a door beckoned them. Sky helped open the door to find a large bag of dog food. Damien's face reddened by a bit, quite embarrassed whereas, his team was in utter astonish. Cardin wondered, "Who the fuck would bring dog food to our dorm?!"

"Oum damn you, brother. Oum fucking damn you..." Damien chuckled with his left palm to his forehead.

* * *

At Atlas, The Orphanage:

Jaune was jumping to large heights repeatedly while going through the easiest path to the Atlas Orphanage. The ocean. He dived into the water body and leaped out of it, gliding and air dashing. After a few minutes, he finally reached to his destination from the edge of Beacon. He turned his head to crack his neck, readying for a battle. In his sight was the same forest he usually go to and hunt, Mountain Glenn. He let out a huff before sprinting into the woods. As he accelerated, he visualised around, remembering how he usually grew. He saw a bunch Ursa Majors and his arms turned into his Claws. He pounced towards one of them and hack and slash most of them. He grabbed one by the neck and stomach to throw him horizontally and slam the blades through one of its kidney areas and then to the other, consuming it.

He continued swaying the wind to the same direction yet, felt the particles moving. He stopped and noticed his 'clothes' were levitating, as if he was in the ocean without moving at all. He focused at the sky, realising an orange streak coming directly towards him. With a more superior reaction speed, he chanted to himself, "Arc 10: Hermes' Boots."

His legs were swarmed with yellow Aura and he dashed to another direction, away from the incoming divebomb. As some kind of speed demon, he disappeared with sparks of yellow energy was created upon every tree on the path Jaune took. The sparks stopped and Jaune reappeared but in a different location, very far away from the unknown missile in a second. Unfortunately, once the small meteorite landed upon the forestation, the ground began to crack for a split second and then broke down into many tiny pieces of the smallest continent known(in Earth). The radius was more than enough to level half of the forest and the run down city nearby, involving Jaune in the area. All the Arc could think of was, '...Huh?'

Jaune rushed off once more, disappearing with yellow energy sparks streaming to the same course but, on the platforms caused by the quake. He reached to the other side where the ground was even and smooth, reappearing again. He turned around, viewing the devastation. Another convenient fog was formed by the dust of the ground. The ruins of the area was only soiled plates. Jaune activated his Infected Vision, seeing most of the scene reduced to a blur red while having an orange dot at the epicentre of the destruction. He complained, "Hey! No fair! That attack outweighs my speed by like 700 buckets of chicken,-"

As the cloud of dust faded away, it revealed Zeus, (finally) without his Agile Armor. He still had the gun he stole right from Jaune's nose in his left pocket, "-Mercer!"

Right after he finished his sentence, his own trainer's arms mutated into his Tendrils and he quickly struck him by half a mile, knocking him backwards. Laid-back, Mercer sauntered upon the crumbled forest towards Arc, "How are you doing, Jaune-y boy?"

"Like living in mental hell. A hell close to your hell-Oof!" He insulted before being hit again but by the liver, "Oh come on, kid! I want you to learn to make new friends. But, of course, signing you up with Damien was horrible but, what's done is already done,"

"Anyway, I heard that Ozpin allows you to get back to Atlas to fight me as Christmas present. Guess it's nice, huh?" Jaune stuttered with questions running through his mind. How did he knew? Had Ozpin obtained his contact number? But, he went with the first to see if it cleared things properly, "How did you know?"

Mercer tapped his right temple with a finger, still smiling while strolling towards him, "Hive Mind. I'm the main focus of it, allowing me to understand other Infected, gain that knowledge from them. Especially control them and especially the Evolved."

"So, that's how you understand Japanese."

"Hey, can't blame me. Blame my old-self for trying to 'rule all of Earth'. But, that doesn't matter. You want to fight me again, right?" He leaped into the air and landed on the same surface level as Arc, who replied, "What else did I came back here?"

"See Mr and Mrs Arc?"

"I have been waiting, persevering for this moment. Don't ruin this with family." The virus laughed, twisting his neck, "Alright. How about a fight with no weapons?"

Jaune threw his gun and sword to the ground while adding on, "No active techniques but passive ones."

"And no Semblances. All powers-" They 15-year-old stretched his arms and went in a stance, yellow Aura flooding parts of the area from him. Alex, on the other hand, had his body flowing with the Blacklight Virus, his back full of orange glowing symbiote. His arms as his Claws pernanently and his entire eyeballs emitting the hellish orange glow. They yellow Aura was sent back to Jaune, concentrating into an outline of his body, like a force-field. With both eyes, red and orange, glaring at one another, one smirked cockily and the other grinned with havoc surging through his mind. Alex finished off his sentence with an echo-y voice(DMC 4 Devil Trigger Dante), " **...of the Evolved.** "

 **(Music recommended: Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

" **Well...let's get this over with, shall we?** " He flicked his right arm into his Blade while Jaune's turn into his Whipfist. With one leap to right, Alex vanished with an orange streak created. It flew to numerous city blocks, going behind Jaune in a few seconds. Arc reacted with a swing of his Whipfist as it extended directly towards the streak. However, that tall line of light bent, dodging the attack before going back on track. With the reluctance of his body to dodge or even try another attack, Arc had to tank the attack. The streak was gone and Alex reappeared in front of him, slashing him with his bladed arm. It caused a huge, deep wound on the chest and torso.

He slashed him again once more but his Blade went deep into his left shoulder before being stuck in it, " **Did that hurt?** " Alex kicked his own student away, forcing him to blast through a building. Through the hole and in the building, the Evolved was laying back on a couch, feeling a little bit dizzy as imaginary birds flew around his head. Little fractures of the ceiling fell onto his head, snapping him back to action and slightly irritating him. As he got up, he cursed, "Asshole." He pulled out his Hammerfists before Mercer was about to flying kick him, he dodged it by jumping off the building while his back was forming.

He sprouted out wings, similar to a Nevermore only, it had small tendrils supporting the wrists. As they flapped around to keep him in the areal position, they threw a bunch of sharp feathers right at Alex, who swung his Whipfist right when they were about to him. The overwhelming current caused by his swing forced the feathers away. Mercer looked up at him, " **Very outstanding, Jaune Arc. You may have known new ways to use Remnant's Grimm abilities but,** "

Jaune tried to cut him off with furthermore feathers going straight towards him like stray bullets. With luck of a black cat(Asdtgh: Guess who), Zeus went straight at them while literally tapping his feet upon certain feathers, pushing himself to his opponent, preparing an attack with his own Hammerfists. After making a final leap to the sky, he ended, " **I invented methods to overcome those cheap tricks.** " He dive bombed with his Hammerfists falling first, right at him. Jaune prepared his by doing a backflip with his wings, gaining moment to strike upwards. With a great clash, they caused a massive shockwave, breaking the ground even further. Through this obversation, it was quite obvious who would outmatch the other. Jaune shot down to the ground, his arms shattered and his wings shrunk back. However, before his right wing could retract back fast enough, Alex curb-stomped on it, separating it off of him completely. Jaune grunted wildly and vigorously to the torture, Alex commented, " **Oh shut up, you big baby. Like I said, you're gonna have to learn to love the pain...** "

Dazed from the sheer pain, he struggled to open his eyes, fighting off the unwillingness. While his arms healed back to his Hammerfists once more, the senior was viewed to be jumping back up and going down again but, with another stomp to the face. Bones could be heard, shattered, " **Copycat.** "

He proceeded on with stomping on his face again and again but, with less force before kicking his chin like chipping a soccer ball, forcing him to float off in a distance. As the blonde got back up by an aerial recover, he shook his head vigorously and then focusing at him with hatred. He grew out his Claws but, discovered what he spoke, 'Copycat, huh? Well, let's try another way.'

He change into his Blade while dashing at him. As they both collided, the force that was caused pushed them backwards, surprising Mercer with a grin, " **Heh heh! Good job, Arc. It's good to see that my 'child' is learning. But now...let see if you can keep up?** "

"You're too slow, old man." He taunted at the orange one, aggroing him by a pinch. Zeus flash stepped to him with his arms as his Hammerfists before slamming at him. He swung round about and threw all of his might and the momentum horizontally at Jaune, hitting him off to a far location. As he regained composure, Jaune slid on the road while breaking it to put him in a halt. However, all of his efforts were a waste when the DeathBringer rushed up with his Hammerfists again.

He tried to change into a new weapon but, still got pummelled away. In the air, he switched to his Whipfist and swung it at him, who changed into his Whipfist as well. This time, Alex tangled around Jaune's, locking himself with him. He spun him around for a few rounds before smashing him into the floor over and over like the Hulk against Loki. He ended his mayhem by flinging Arc into the sky before squatting down to charge up and jump. His speed ignores gravity and it outpaced Jaune's. Both changed into their Blades while Alex did a quick front flip before dive bombing back down upon Arc. He later pushed him back all the way down while having Jaune's back forming a Mach cone, breaking the sound barrier. They landed back down, creating a gigantic crater with Mercer getting up on his feet with ease while Jaune struggled to do so, " **Want me to slow down? I can slow down if you want.** "

He took his word by keeping a less quick pace. Jaune got up only to realise Alex right in front of his face. He quickly retaliated with a slash of his Claw and Alex caught it it by the wrist. He smirked arrogantly as he twisted it, sending massive amount of pain through Jaune's 'nervous system'. He then punched him in the gut, forcing blood to run through his gullet and out of his mouth, choking him. With one more attack, he did a Cock Screw parkour technique while plunging his knee right into his stomach, blasting him through a city block up ahead. The youngster got back to his feet in mid-air, diverolling into a shaded region. He decided to lay low and take him by surprise as he hid in the shadows of the still standing structure. As he dawdled around the area, he found himself at a few levels above ground. The air was humid and uncomfortable, inflicting nervousness in him. Even the silence in the room tried to pull him down. He used his Infected Vision, pin-pointing where Mercer was.

Through that, he noticed him on another construction rooftop. Alex used his Tendrils and sent long range blows upon him. His orange devil eyes were always on him, gazing upon every move he performed. Arc acted fast. He did a Webster front flip, dodging the tendrils before doing more parkour techniques. Strikes after strikes, Zeus seemed impressed through his confronting simper. He stopped firing while Jaune continued to run away to a window. He did a back-flip the moment he tapped his foot on the edge that was covered in shattered glass shards.

However, he was interrupted by a boot to the face. As they soared through the abandoned streets, establishments that were passed by took a few seconds before falling apart, crumbling into fragments of concrete, bricks and glass. They glided down to the road, smearing Jaune's face and then his organs in a straight path with Zeus body surfing on him, " **Just moppin' the floor with you.** "

He flip-kicked him away again. Jaune felt agony not from the body surf but, from his retarded joke, 'Oum, I hate that pun!' He switched out to his Tendrils, finally having the advantage of long range a second time. Jaune projected his own biomass at the running Mercer, who diverolled over the edges of the attacks. He continued this by slithering through the gaps of the biomass while reducing the distance between them. Arc changed his left arm to his Claw and alwas about to strike him. However, he missed while Alex was about to reach out to his arm. Just then, his other arm transformed into his Blade as he spun and slashed Alex by his torso. Alex lost his balance for a while before being impaled through the chest and hot sliced by the neck. He fell backwards as he recovered by pushing him away from the ground and into the air.

He pulled out his Hammerfists and elbow rop on Jaune, who was able to miss the elbow. While on the floor, he rolled to his left and stabbed the road with his Claw. Cracks appeared from the plain floor, going after Jaune. Arc reacted quick by jumping high into the air. Groundspikes rose from the ground, jabbing his foot and forcing him to stop. As they descended back, they brought him down with them. Mercer spun and lunged towards him, purposely missing him by his left leg and kick straight at his jaw by his right knee.

A human-size sonic boom was formed due to the clash of body parts and his knee penetrated him through a building, forcing it all to collapse, " **Should've been quicker.** " The younger one got up while freeing himself from the debris on him, shaking his head to recover from his daze. He looked back to him with a nasty look. He leaped away from the city ruins and into the forest, 'Damn! Gotta get more biomass to continue this if I want to beat him!'

Unfortunately, his leg was pierced through by a Whipfist blade from Zeus, " **Sorry, Jaune. Not letting you off this time.** **This battle** **ends here.** " He dragged him back down, tearing his face apart with the crumbled floor. He swung him around with the same position, floor to face, for one round and tossed him back up yet, close to him. He finally used his Muscle Mass right arm, shifting much of his biomass into it and punch him right at the forehead. Jaune's body instantly, to the human eye, jump from one end at Mercer to a levelled wall of crust(forgot geography, no idea what this similar type of mountain is named).

As he was stuck in it, he started to raise his voice as yellow Aura was lighting up the hole he went in. He exploded out of the mountain-like cliff of land, bursting with yellow flames. He readied his Blade and screamed, "ARC 9: HEAVEN'S BLADE!"

His Blade was surrounded by yellow Aura before it all concentrated into white Aura. He did a front flip to release a white giant blade beam, surfing to Mercer. It covered up most of the road by its breadth. Even all that, Alex simply shook his head, " **Tsk tsk tsk. I thought we said no techniques but only passive ones. Oh well,** "

He, himself, used his Blade while reaching out his left arm to the white blade beam. Just at the right moment, he caught the energy blade with three fingers. Jaune was not stunnedby his prowess yet, impressed. He whispered, "Arc 10: Hermes' Boots"

His legs set aflamed with yellow Aura again as he zoomed past hundreds of city blocks like some horizontal lightning bolt. During that the period, glass panels of every structure fell into ash-like particles after he passed by them, turninn into quick sparks of light. Mercer chuckled as he jerked hus left wrist, negating the attack, " **Mercer Arc 9: Hell's Blade!** " With that, his Blade was smoked out by an orange Aura before it turned black, engulfing his arm. He spun to his right, slashing the air in front of the sparks to project his own blade beam, " **1! 2, 3!** "

He did two more spins. This time, a little bit faster. The three energy waves were about to clash with the flares one by one but, they jumped beside the three like they were no roadblocks. Those energy attacks burst down the remaining parts of the land, turning it into dust. Alex still had his twisted grin with his twisted orange eyes, clapping at the performance done. He rushed to his left, changing the flashes' direction while causing an orange streak. However, those lightings caught up dramatically well as he turned into his Agile Armor. Finally, the flickers popped up on many of Mercer's body as he took a beating from it -right jaw, left kidney area, twisted knee, torn shoulder muscles, sliced chest- all in matter of seconds yet, he did not seem to be flinching at all.

Soon, the sparks started creating arms of a person, then legs. Once and for all, they all changed into one humanoid being, Jaune Arc, punching away on the armored dreadnought. Mercer finally reacted with a solid kick to his face while turning back to his regular body. Jaune fell over, getting up with a pair of wiggling legs, "Damn! In that ability, I was sure to use up too much of their souls' Aura. Guess, you're taking this to your advantage, hu-?"

Being cut off, he found him, stepping towards him in a near instant when Mercer skipped the entire distance and used his Muscle Mass to pummel him. With speed of Kenshiro, he tossed thousands of punches at the face, chest, stomach, shoulders and more while creating an illusion of having more than fifty arms. He ended off with a simple extension his index and middle fingers. Arc was bleeding all over, a black eye on his left, countless of cuts and wounds. He placed the two fingers to his right chest in a perpendicular way. He finally contracted them back to a fist and jabbed his arm right through his chest. Blood splattered, organs flew yet, the other whole stayed still. He was stunned, feeling the inevitability to do anything else to counter. Alex pulled his arm out while he followed suit. As his body laid on the ground with the hole being mended, the victor stepped on his back, frowning seriously, " **I expected better from you...** "

Tendrils covered his right arm, forming a Musclemass arm and then a black-bladed katana. The weapon changed. Its blade had one orange lighting Japanese Kanji translated, 'Death', carved on the blade collar. Its guard also had some symbols of skulls, releasing orange glimmer. It had its handle wrapped in black cloth and its cap had a skull, surrounded in a circle. He demanded, " **I really do, Jaune. All I got from you is barely any improvement from the last time. Oh well,** "

" **Game Over** **.** " He raised his vial blade and slashed a deep cut into his back, driving out bawls of pure sufferings from Jaune's mouth. The 'scratch' left a vast amount of orange energy, torturing the wound even further. Arc brawled to resist the agony as he put all of his remaining efforts to turn his yells of pain to grunts and groans. Unfortunately, that was not enough as the energy continued to destroy his cells, tissues by tissues.

Alex viewed his sufferings, sighing. He lifted his foot off of him and walked back to the remaining woods. His body mutated back to his regular body, his eyes blackened by his hood, "527 to 0, Jaune. That makes this your 27th scar, after ripping your back off with its 100 scars each."

"Y-Yeah...I-I know that, y-you-" He tried to get up on his feet, still heavily damaged and wounded. He finally was on his feet but had a hunch back. In his vision, he could see motions, moving around unpredictably. Due to that, his body fell flat. "-punk..."

Mercer looked back, feeling quite guilty, 'Why did I have to make such a stupid deal that every time I win, his scars will remind him of his own weaknesses and underwhelming power?' His question to himself left him mute and disappointed for a while as he journeyed on to the forest.

* * *

 **Alright, before anyone flips out and go on about other things that I, myself, did not realise what I had wrote, I like to apologise for this chapter if there's any mistake and the previous chapter. Major RWBY fans would hate me for saying that RWBY's hunters are not exactly hunters. I'll prove you how correct that is. In the ancient days like, 1000s of years in B.C, our ancestors have to consume food. They had to pull roots and weeds to do so and not make bread by wheat since they didn't learn how to farm yet, at that point of time.**

 **So, what can they do to further built up strength and brawn? Why, consume the animals slaughtered. In the mordern days, hunters kill just for the sake of it. They love to kill, want the skin and body parts for carpets and sales. In the RWBY verse is different. Considering that Grimms once were left as dead corpses and then vaporised in volume 3(Ruby kills some Griffon), they leave the Grimm bodies to decay for probable fertilisation or just other reasons. Through that, crops grow better and huntsmen and huntresses eat better food. However, that's indirect hunting.**  
 **In the Prototype verse, at least most Infected hunt down their preys and consume them directly. Isn't that how true hunters are? Not people who rather feel royal and get grossed out by vomit? But, that does not matter, RWBY fans hate me for that(probably). So, sorry.**

 **Next, the fight against Ozpin and Alex. Well, people think Ozpin would have kicked Mercer's ass, peiple think that Alex is too overpowered or people think that Alex would not have spitted blood. Answer for this is well, feats. Ozpin may not have shown any feat since he had few fights and vs battle wiki stated how powerful he is estimated to be. And after 3 years of biomass, pretty much Alex is saiyan saga Goku level or just continent level. In VS Battle Wiki, it stated Ozpin city block level or higher while Alex is city level. There, I proved you why. But, why Alex spitted blood? I tried not to make him too overpowered and besides, Ozpin wasn't weaker a year later so, I'm trying to keep things correctly done with righteous feats. Also, I don't own VS Battle Wiki.**

 **The Arc techniques? I just wanted to bring in some cool moves to make the story more interesting and battles fun.**  
 **And last but not least, the problems with the power of Alex and Jaune...and other Evolved. You guys would think that it's getting ridiculous in their shaping power like, OPM ridiculous, I believe. What I wished to turn them into is half-demons. There's a reason why:**

In the house of Asdtgh:

Asdtgh was on his desk, watching Youtube. He then stumbled upon his most favorite anime anti-hero(sort of). He looked up on his cutscenes and saw the badassery of what he did with his claymore sword and dual wielding guns. He stood up from his chair, put his computer in it neatly before rashly flipping his own table off, "Fuck yeah! Devil May Cry, woooohhh-"

 **So yeah, I wanted the 'Jaune, The Evolved' fanfic to seem a lot like Devil May Cry with Jaune as 'Young Dante' and Alex as 'Uncle Vergil'...or the other way round. I just want them both to be intimidating as Dante and hardcore murderous as Vergil. Also, not the reboot(** ** _Terrible_** **Dante impression). So, don't hate me for this.** **Devil May Cry is filled with a load of awesomeness and underestimating the opponent and something like Saitama except not being in a yellow pajamas(no offense) but using very well designed weapons and guns. Again, don't hate me.**

 **So yeah, I'll have to do some fanfics rarely until some specific times such as holidays because of , don' worry. Chapter 8 is a work-in-progresss as you're reading this. But, it's not going to be mainly Jaune for that chapter. I felt that Alex's presence in chapter 7 was utter shit so, why not give him more screen time.**

 **And, of course, I hope you all enjoy this Special. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8: Insanity Around Atlas

**Yay, you all get another chapter! And yay! Fucking 100+ followers, wooo! It's time for a party. *pulls out a jihad bomb* yolololololo-I'm just kidding, it's a fake. Anyway, I got some reviews responded so yeah:**

 **Blazedragon94 : Hey, you gotta absorb some to save one and that one is Jaune, the major character in this fanfic that will blow the entire fucking mind of Remnant. Sooooo…this is basically like inFamous. He picks evil, destruction of Remnant. Picks good, gets a harem and may beat Alex…probably. But, I'm still going for good...and sometimes evil.**

 **Names? Nah, dood. I already gotten it all done thanks to the other reviewers, even the classes. I hope they review on this one. Or maybe they already hate me because of chapter 7. I hope they don't hate me. Anyway, thanks for the names and classes.**

 **Hey, everyone needs some nerd things in their lives. Though, he lives from the 19th century to 2012 so, he shouldn't be able to know these recent manga and anime and other things. But, I find Prototype more realistic so, it's basically needed for this story. Besides that, there's a reason why he's more high than emo. Coming from his quotes at the final battle, "DOES THAT HURT?!", "JUST DIE ALREADY!" "(laughs gleefully)", "Ah-ah-ah, I'm afraid I can't let you leave!" That's why I made him more high than emo.**

 **Why not the shifts? It would be boring for one to have all the screen time. And, what's wrong with Shana? And what's wrong with Japanese? The things they do are like drugs, bruh! Addictive Anime, hilarious, weird ecchi, AWFUL maps that they fucking do in Mario Maker that will suck the effing lives out of the Mario 100 Challenge like WTF!?**

 **Prototype is a sandbox game where you're basically God and wreck havoc. So, what's wrong with being some monster to cause the devastation of so many lives for shits and giggles?-…Oh. Well, he started to use his amor anyway to hide his identity.**

 **Happy Birthday : Well, Beserker sword is very well remembered as a giant ass sword. However, it's a two sided sword, something Prototypes never have experience with. Cloud's/Zack's sword is perfect for Jaune or even Alex since it's a one bladed weapon. I was about to give him Dante's Rebellion but, his is more like a claymore style and is two sided so yeah. Katana, I plan to give Alex some katana from hell since he's a lot like a parasite symbiote demon.**

 **Peaceful-Sea : Thanks! I was wondering if I could make some fan-made video of how the entire story would look like. Sadly, school. And, I was wondering when my most favourite fans of this story ever going to review on my new chapter. Surprise, surprise! You're still holding on to this fanfic. I'm hoping for SpecialMonitor22 to review it as well.**

 **FireMasterBlaze/True Wielder of the Ultramatrix : Brother, to be real honest, Undertale is the fucking amazing retro game of 2015. Somewhat bringing back Earthbound, but brought some fucked up shit like the true ending of Witch's House and other fucked up endings from other Japanese games. And made the best characters that fit for great moments that you are so desperate to forget and redo the game. It's quite the meth…and cocaine(I don't take drugs).**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Warning : I don't own anything of this fanfic. Only the fan story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Insanity In Atlas

In Atlas, Mansion of Arcs:

"Thanks for allowing me to use your basement for my labatory, Julius. This place would be very efficient for my work." Alex expressed his gratitude to him as he carried a huge cardboard box each on both hands, holding many mechanical attachments. They were both in an empty room that had concrete for the walls, floor and ceiling. It was included some rusty pipes that were leaking water droplets. While carrying the same size but one with both hands, Jaune's father chuckled, "You're welcome. But to be honest, I'm actually sorry for giving a room that had these water pipes."

"It's alright. And don't worry, I drink blood, not water." He placed down the boxes on one corner as he grabbed the other from Julius who gave in, "Well, if you say so. Anyway, I have some more work to do, take care."

"Yeah." He smirked weakly to the father of his junior as he got out of the room. Alex unpacked everything from the boxes to reveal much mechinal parts and discover a mask. It was a lot like the White Fang masks except, the eye holes were really familiar to his own armor helmet and the colour of the eyes were divided into three small and narrow holes each. It had orange markings similar to a Grimm and would cover the entire face, "Oh right. Shouldn't have put you in these boxes."

* * *

Yesterday, Back at the Orphanage:

"Here you go, Angela! And Merry Christmas!" He handed out a small yellow box to his girlfriend. She was in a pink snow coat with fur at the edge of her hood. Delighted, she opened it up quickly to find one of the most kindest thing she ever saw. A golden hair pin with silver angel wings as the design, "Alex, how. Much?"

"Hmm...all of this year's life savings."

"That's so sweet of you!" Angela tried to hold back her tears while covering her eyes with her arm so as to not embarrass herself in front of him. "T-Thank you..."

"Your welcome, love. Want me to help you out?" He smiled as he volunteered. Her response, "Y-Yes...That would be nice." He combed her hair slowly but, smoothly and steadily, hoping not to pull it out from her head. His touch sent shivers throughout her body, echoing her to squeak. With her face flushed, he put the pin on her hair, finishing the job. He stepped away by a foot to examine her. Her hair might still be long yet, half of her forehead was well covered by her fringe, thanks to the hair pin. God, she looked like an-

"Angel..." Words came out of Mercer's mouth, making Angela more uncomfortable, "W-What?!"

"It's nothing." Mercer said. "So, do I get a present?"

"Of course! I don't think anyone won't get a present back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Beacon:

Jaune was still admiring the dark blue sky with the sag of "Gentleman's Best Friend" dogfood. He sneezed horridly.

* * *

Back at the Orphanage:

"I doubt that." He dully spoke without much care. Angela rolled her eyes before giving him his present. He opened it up to find a mask with red markings similar to many White Fang designs. Only it had the nose and teeth of a skull with the 'lips' around the dentition look completely carved off with a few scars across the other sides of the masque. He was very impressed by the way it was made, "Hardened outershell made out of a carapace-feeling alloy, comfortable black cover in the inside, able to see perfectly even with the narrow holes. How did you get this, Angela?"

"I, well, made it for you. I accidentally dropped it sometimes, making those markings. I got my little sis to make the art. It wasn't really that hard and it took only half of three days each to make and design it. Sorry about that..." She completely lied about everything except the first sentence, tipping her index fingers together and looking away from his face in embarrassment. He grinned, without showing his teeth, and suddenly hugged her, "Thank you..." Angela was astonished. She felt as if she skipped a beat but, all the effort she put to the mask, all the hardwork, it was all worth it.

* * *

Back to the Present:

"Heh, I'm the worst. I accidentally kept this in a bunch of these scrap metals. What a boyfriend, I am."

He placed it back in one of the boxes and sealed it off to prevent any harm to it. He arranged it all on a movable table before letting his tendrils form a lab coat around him instead of his usual coat, "Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

One montage of science later(Three weeks):

Julius was up in his room, typing away on his computer. His screen flickered with light, presenting his design of mechanics with an Atlas logo on every machine. One of them was shown to be a giant mech and the image had a red outlined box naming 'Atlesian Paladin-290'. He yawned with total exhaust, massaging his temples. He stood up from his seat to stretch his body, cracking his bones.

He went off downstairs through the halls at first. There were numerous doors and every door had a wooden tablet coloured beautifully like a rainbow-Luna and Jane, Terra and Seras, Marron and Rouge, Jaune and Damien, Anna-All the names of his children that he found pride in all of them. Names in ascending order by age.

He jogged into his mansion's kitchen and to his refrigerator, opening up to pick out a carton of milk. He was still too sloppy to properly drink it and when he shook the cartoon, it was not close to half-full. He shrugged before drinking the milk directly. Suddenly, he heard something soft yet, blunt. It was coming from outside the window. Something quite horrifying after he eyed to the outside, finding a body with a lab coat flattened on the grass, face to ground, in the middle of his wife's garden.

It was all so glorious, the colourful flowers blooming with puroty, the leaves shining healthy green. However, all went down to creepy when the 'corpse' was in the middle of the garden. Julius nearly choked on the milk before swiftly closing the carton, put it back inside and ran out of his mansion, 'What the fuck?!'

"Hey hey, you alright?! Are you conscious?" He panicked as he slapped gently on the person's face. That person responded with a muffled voice, "S-...nli-...t"

"...Eh?" He flipped him over to the other side. It was Alex who seemed to be paler than before. His lips seemed dry and his face lost much fat, compared to then. He repeated, "Sunlight...It's so beautiful..."

"Oh my Oum, Mercer! You alright?! What happened to you?!"

"I...accidentally used up an entire three weeks...straight, trying to build something for your...son. So...hungry...must...consume..."

"H-Hang in there! I'll get some food for you!"

"N-No...not the regular hunger...the hunger for...Grimms..."

"Grimms? Oh! You want to eat a Grimm, just like that Nevermore up there, is it?...Wait," He tilted back up to see a Nevermore soaring across the nearby forest. It was severely injured but, active even with heavy wounds. It seeked its preys and flew right at them. His mind raced with questions. How did the Nevermore get here? Wasn't Atlas Military able to take care of the Grimms? Did it breach their defense system?

Before it could do anything from afar, Julius, in a rush, slammed his knuckles together, ejecting immense white and yellow Aura around his body like a vessel. He clenched his fist at his side waiting for the right moment. The Nevermore spun around, flipping out its feathers right at him, who used his other hand to catch it with much ease. With the feathers neatly stacked in his palm, he slid them in different angles and threw them directly at the Wing wrists. They divided it into sizeable pieces, bringing the wingless Nevermore down.

Julius finally ended it with a, "Shoryuken!" to the neck of the Grimm, tearing its head off from its body. At the same time, tendrils jumped out of Mercer's torso and penetrated through the rest of the leftover body, consuming it. With his symbiote relishing the flavor of blood, Alex got back to normal. He smiled before rolling backwards and did a 'Kip Up' technique, "Whew! Much better."

"Wow...I'm surprise that you said you finished all the things for my son in three weeks...straight! Figuratively or literally?"

"Literally. However, I haven't finished it yet. Come on, I'll show you." He lead him back down to the basement by the outside entrance. They opened the metal doors to reveal a passage way to his laboratory. There were chemical flasks arranged in an order, filled with different coloured liquid. There were also countless of cables laid around the floor and many boxes with glass panels as see-through, showing every mechanic.

There were so many more. A glove with machinery and micro chips visible from the outside. A prototype gun with its stock, trigger and handle with a half-undone barrel, resembling much to a one barrel shotgun. A small circular pad on a table, exposing a giant hologram computer screen with more but, smaller ones on the side, including a hologram keyboard. And, two giant rings facing parallel to one another-so, so many more. Julius was way more impressed than stunned at the ingenius creations he had built. Unfortunately, when he looked at the two giant rings, his expression went from happy to disbelief. He punch Mercer at the shoulder, who questioned, "The hell was that for?"

"Why are you using my invention of warp machine?!" He pointed at them, furious. "This is suppose to be my idea! Why did you take it from me?!"

"Look, Julius. I needed that to do some upgrades to your son's giant sword, though he doesn't really need it but, he needs it for his 'normal life' as a human and not an Evolved."

"And for what purpose does my warp machine suppose to do for him?" Mercer dragged him towards the holograms. He typed on the keyboard, removing some tabs of the Internet. He then used his fingers to tap on the giant screen and widened them to open a file, showcasing a well-planned image of a watch with rings. It was the same weapon as Jaune's yet, it had some lines throughout the blade, "I'm trying to give the weapon an advancement of power with the use of Dust. That's why I, well, 'borrowed' the Schnee Dust Company's finest Fire Dust."

"...You stole from my kingdom's dust makers, didn't you? It was on TV even then."

"Ugh, fine. I stole it, alright? I tried to make it more like the Schnee girl's weapon." He typed the keyboard more to make more boxes of information to pop out. "What his weapon will be able to do is enhance the blade with the natural element. Fire, heats the blade at the certain degree and cut things easier like some high frequency blade, only to 'melt' its way or setting things on fire. Ice, he slashes, they froze. What makes it a little bit more special is he can create smaller swords, compared to his big one if he to ever lose it. Earth, surrounds it with a layer of rock, making it more like a baseball bat. And, of course, Wind, allowing him to do blade beams without using the Arc technique: Heaven's Blade. The possibilities of what he could do with this is endless."

"Hold on, Arc techniques? I didn't teach him that and I'm his father." Alex chuckled softly, confusing Julius more, "You didn't...I did."

"Is that so? Well, I couldn't be less proud that that one person I taught them to him taught it back to my son in return." He raised his hand to shake him, which he agreed. "But, I still want my invention back."

"Heh! Don't worry. I'll give it back to you later. Now that I still had enough material to replicate but, in a smaller size, Jaune's new weapon will already be half-done." He guided Julius to another table with a cloth covering something beneath it. Once he took it off, it was almost the same yet, smaller warp machine. It had four of the rings but, they were linked with some metal plates in a another circle. Julius asked, "Sooo...what does that suppose to do?"

Zeus put it on by his right wrist, making it look like some watch, "It is suppose to change the Dust element with a flick of your wrist, making it quite easy to change the Dust element without being opened to the opponent." He jerked his hand, forcing the rings to switch position.

"Damn. I'm starting to feel jealous of your work, Dr. Mercer. In fact, you might be the smartest alive in Remnant."

"Meh. If it weren't for your basic, advance and expert books for all science and engineering, I basically can't do jack shit with all this." Alex took out the 'watch' an placed it on the table. Julius was picking on his chin, wondering, "That reminds me. How long did you take to build all of these, individually?"

"A week on the warp machine, another week for the computer and this and the rest for the other devices. Really, it's pain in the ass to do all this for Jaune instead of fun but, whatever...And, the only three problems are that I have to finish off the rest of the gun so that I can give back his revolver, getting more Dust and finding some plates to fit tightly to the warp rings so that it won't suck Jaune's skin off. Fortunately, all I need to do is plant these other warp rings to a Dust compartment to warp up the Dust into his wrist watch and weapon." He took out four more rings from his pocket before putting them away. He sat on his seat, stretching his muscles. "I really, really want to go outside."

"Isn't that revolver my gift to him? Why did you have it?"

"I needed it for my use as well. I'll give it to him later."

"...Fine, as long as you best give it back to him. And, maybe I can help?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard to finish that weapon and I might know how to get the Dust for it." Alex grinned joyfully before standing up, "Alright! So, where and how?"

"One of the Schnee Dust Company's Dust factories."

"Goddamnit! Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"My fucking colleagues told me a hundred of us were sent for easily the most secured places out of all things in Remnant!"

"Either that or continuously get more Dust for Jaune's weaponry."

"You're an asshole today, you know that?"

"Coming from the guy who stole my idea."

"Oh, how about BORROWED?!"

"Yeah, right. Anyway, you can put those warp rings in the production tanks full of Dust. The specific tanks that you'll need to put those in is at the main base of the Dust lab where the tanks are for storage from the instant Dust is produced. That way, in every case, he'll be able to use Dust without any empty tanks to expose the rings. The only problem is of this mission, there might be blood to spill."

"You're wrong. After everything I've done, there will always be blood spill. That's why if I ever come back in the next day, there's gonna be the janitor with a mop."

"Whatever." Alex took out the pistol he sto-I mean, got from Jaune, spinning it with his left hand before slotting it into his pocket As he was about to leave basement, Julius called out, "Wait. You're going out in that? No mask to hide your identity, 'James'?"

"Oh yeah! Give me that mask over there."

"This mask?" He picked up the gift Angela gave him and threw high up in the air. "There." Mercer shape-shifted his clothes back to his original jacket with his long coat while doing a back flip. During his back flip, his face was adjusted perfectly to the falling mask, allowing him to land with it fitting correctly to his face. He put on his hood, "Finally, some action!"

He kicked open the doors, feeling the urge to kill.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Oh no! No no no! Where is it?!" Angela scrambled around her room, panicking and scanning for her Christmas hair pin, "Oh dear...if he found out I lost it in a day, he'll never forgive me..."

* * *

Around Atlas, On the way to the Schnee Dust Company:

Alex roamed across the city of Atlas, jumping over buildings and landing on them before taking up a notch. He shifted his biomass to his legs, accelerating him even further more over city blocks while making an orange streak. He saw a security post blocking the bridge to a highly guarded base with barrier arm. The dim-coloured structure was wide yet, short and had many armed Atlas soldiers, aircrafts and even tanks. It was named, 'Schnee Dust Company'. using a dull sign.

With greater speed, he dropped down to the road, making a full speed ahead to it. Atlas soldiers, who were guarding parts of the city, noticed his glowing presence and aimed at him. One of them roared, "Open fire!"

The instant the bullets came out of their rifle barrels, his mind registered faster than they could travel as he stopped for the bullets to come to him. He caught all of them easily and revealed his hand to the disbelieved Atlas soldiers. Between his fingers, the bullets were neatly arranged in an order. He dropped the pellets down onto the floor that he then stomped on so as to bring them back up.

He put his hands together in a 'Kamehameha' stance to push out a powerful shockwave upon them, shooting them back into their barrels thus, dismembering the soldiers' weapons. Alex shook his head in disappointment before rushing back towards the bridge. Unfortunately, out of nowhere, a giant fist flew and cracked his skull while bursting him into a range of buildings. Those buildings fell apart effortlessly like the inside of ice as it melts.

That fist belonged to a 10 feet tall, colossus, muscular man in a larger red Atlas soldier outfit. He had a giant transparent hose sticking out of a device behind him, transferring red liquid from it to the back of his head. Two more came down from a height, joining into the battlefield while the first was flexing his muscles, "Rha! ZEUS!"

"Yes?" The three were shocked as they heard the reply not from the pile of concrete but, from above. They looked up to see Mercer, sitting on the far cornered edge of the nearest building. He was snapping his neck, re-adjusting it, "Man! You caught me off guard there. So, tell me. How did you, Bane dudes, become strong enough to break my bones that takes more than falling off the Empire States building?"

"Grr! We're from Project TITAN! _Volunteers_ for Project TITAN! You ripped my friends limb from FUCKING LIMB! And now, I'm gonna do the same to YOU!"

"Hmph. Come on up and try." Zeus snickered before a black blade tip came out of his palm. He tapped it on the side of the building, forming an orange energy cut mark upon the walls around it in a slanted way. Suddenly, it collapsed into two chunks and the one he was sitting on was sliding down on the other, at the three super soldiers. They all back stepped away from danger as it crumbled down with Mercer standing perfectly still at the peak. They lunged towards him before he vanished.

They both hit with one another, injuring themselves in the process while he reappeared on a construction site, standing on one of the poles. As he observed the way they tried to recover, he was starting to wonder what the project is. He used his Scroll and dialled Julius' number, "Hey, Mr. Arc. Do you know anything about Project TITAN?"

"TITAN? It's suppose to be a secret project to enable soldiers of potential to withstand a chemical serum fused with biomass, protein elements and other chemicals with a stable body. Hey, wait a second! How the hell did you know about this project?"

"One of these three super soldier idiots that I'm fighting."

"Oh...Hold on, what?! They're suppose to be confidential till release date!"

"I'm guessing a test run. Speaking of, who're the test subjects?"

"Probably one of your own friends in Atlas Military."

"What the fuck? How did I not know about that?!"

"Still confidential...You _are_ fighting them aren't you?"

"Mhm."

"Don't even think about killing them," One super soldier leaped to him, causing him to dodge backwards while two TITAN ran straight behind. Mercer used his shoulder and ear to cling onto the scroll while using his hands to push himself away from the two by using their heads, "Look, don't worry. I know that they're soldiers and all, even my own colleagues but, I'll make sure their deaths are quick and painless... _and_ bring a gift basket to the families of those close to me."

He landed on the rooftop while one followed suit. His punches were quite slow, making it a lot easy for Alex as he ducked under them and kicked right at his chin, "No, no! You are NOT going to kill them! You hear me?! DO. NOT. KILL! THEM!" As that TITAN flinched in agony, Alex got up, backflipped over him and snapped his neck with his leg. "Too late."

"Ahhh, ya did it anyway..." The rest came up to the top as well. One with his hands together high up in the air while the other prepared another punch as they were about to land. Alex dodged the jab before leaping over the other's slam that destroyed the entire rooftop. They got down by one level as he continued their conversation, "Yeah, well. Who asked them to go after my head? Anyway, I'll call you later."

"HEY-" He hung him up before he put his Scroll away and kicked a TITAN' arm, fracturing it. He was screaming in pain wheareas, the next swung his fists around, gaining momentum. He projected himself right at him, who casually picked caught him by his neck and used his other hand to hold his leg. He held him up high, chanting with a very iconic voice, "Hmm...I wonder what will break first? Your spirit or your body!"

He pulled him down to his knee not only to break his back, but also to tear apart his entire body in half. Tendrils came out of Alex's back to rip out more flesh, consuming him whole. The last one standing gasped in horrid, "Oh my Ou-HHAUUGH!" He vomited while still feeling his arm dislocated. "Ha ha! What a pussy."

"Oum damn you! Now you killed others like me as well?! You'll be sorry for that!"

"Pff, yeah right! As if you're any different." While he chuckled, TITAN pulled out a syringe with cyan blue liquid in it, "Wanna bet?!"

"Aha ha ha ha-...That adrenaline might kill you, you know?"

"It's best killing you with it as well!" He shot the syringe into his injured arm, allowing it to regenerate. Later, he started having strange effects. His arms and legs fidgeted around, his spine grew curved spikes, tearing his clothes and piercing through the back of his armor. Bones became larger and more visible as it came out of his arms and legs' skin.(basically, it's like Batman Arkham Asylum Bane Joker without the nails, white skin and forever grin)

He groaned with a demented, disoriented and disfigured voice, " **So...ready to die?** "

"Heheheh. I've been dead or a long time." ZEUS spoke calmly, immune to his change. He jested while taunting him, "Come and get it, Marvel's Marrow!"

" **Hmph..**." TITAN kicked his face with high speed, plunging him through countless of city blocks. As Alex finally stopped at the other end of Atlas' city in a crumbled area of bricks, his hand immediately punched through straight up before pulling himself away from the pile with a hurdle. While falling back down, he thought, 'Hmm…seems that his strength increased immensely. Let's see what else he could do?'

He could see the same super soldier, shooting straight towards him. Just before he could get to him, Mercer air dash to one side, dodging the soldier who went straight to the sea, "You may be stronger but, with that speed. Man! You ain't going nowhere with that slow, fat ass."

" **You sure?!** " He, himself, turned around and air dashed towards him. That time, the virus went straight down with a bulletdive, missing him, "Isn't that the truth?"

" **Grr!** " TITAN, himself, got down as well. Mercer shot out his Tendrils to him, trying to injure him by afar. Unfortunately, after two strikes, there were no signs of flinching. "Oh shi-!"

" **Haaaaarrrhh!** " He reached out to grab him. Fortunately, he saw his slower movement and found it much easier. He front flipped over him, dodging his grab before they both charged at each other, clashing by fists which caused the surrounding area to crack, even the buildings. They did reverse Tug-O-War with their fingers locked together, trying to overpower the other with brute brawn. Their strengths met their match and none had the upperhand. Even so, Alex still smiled, "Ready to give up yet, 'TITAN'?"

" **To you? Over my dead body!** "

"Well then, a fight to the death, it seems! I'll dance on your corpse!" Zeus rolled backwards to kick him away from him. As he did an aerial ecover, TITAN jabbed his palm with his fingers, grunting fiercely as he pulled out a bone from his body. Alex was puzzled, "Why the fuck would you do something like that that will never grow back?"

" **What are you talking about?** " During the time his arm was dangling around with no bone, he started to gain control over it again as crunchy noises came from it. His arm was then healed. " **I can regenerate back up my own arm. JUST. Like. You...** "

"Wait, time out!" TITAN was later baffled at his sentence while Alex did another call to Julius, "Oh, if it isn't the great 'ZEUS'. What now, ready to squeeze out more information and then hang up on me again?!"

"Did you just say biomass?"

"Yeah. Why-?"

"Ok, thanks." He hung him up again. "So, I believe you're using my own biomass for the project, huh?"

" **What do you mean? We got it from the pile of organs at that one building you destroye-...Oh.** "

"Welp, that explains everything. That also proves another side effect. The experiment made you more of an idiot. Heh!"

" **Grr...You motherfucker!** "

"Then come at me if you have a bone to pick with me. Pun intended." TITAN bolted with a swing of his own bone. Alex dodged it while making more jokes, "Is that all you got? Please, put some backbone into your work."

Another strike, another dodge while TITAN screamed, " **Oh my Oum, why can't you just fucking shut up?!** "

"Don't blame me, blame someone with a red jacket coat and someone in a blue winter coat with pink slippers to inspire me this much."

" **I swear to dear Oum, I'm going to rip your spine out of your throat!** "

"You really are a crude person, aren't you? Besides, you should cool off. You don't want to work yourself down to the bone, right?" Alex laughed as he resisted another attack with his Hammerfist and continued to battle it out. He crashed his Hammerfists to the ground, creating ground-spikes that gashed the soles of the other's feet. Despite the pain, he pulled his feet off from the spikes, showing no care of the wounds. He pounced at Mercer, who dived away from the spring while using his Claws to cut a few scratches at the kidney side. The cuts were mended and he threw the bone at him who clapped his hands upon it with a powerful might, turning it into bone meal. They collided once more. However, this time, Alex's arms mutated into his Muscle Mass, giving him greater brawn. He fragmented his fingers and hands, oozing much torture to the giant. He yelped in suffering that he was experiencing.

"Alright, you're boring me to death. **Let's see who dies first...** " Alex let go of him and squat down to do an uppercut to his chin, forcing out a sonic boom and making him soar to the clouds. As he went beyond the clouds, they were pushed away from him when he went through them. Alex appeared at the same height as well while doing the same to the clouds through his ascending. He locked his arms tightly to TITAN' neck as he was beside his head, " **W-Wait! What are you-?!** "

"Watch out! Watch out! WATCH OUT!" He laughed. They both went back down with a Mach cone below them and landed flat by their backs. TITAN' flesh and bones ripped into irreplaceable pieces, "RKO! Almost outta nowhere!"

Tendrils popped out of his back and feed on him, taking in every drop of blood and every organ. Right after, his body began to overflow with the Blacklight Virus and his arms evolved. A small orange mist explosion was caused by him and as the mist faded away, he was seen with his arms slightly larger in size with the Muscle Mass power but, had the exact details of the over-drived TITAN volunteer's, only for the bones to be black spikes and the limbs are finally glowing orange just like the other powers. Though, it did not prove much difference in appearance, he could feel the new whelm of power surging in his veins, "Aw hell yeah! Just try and beat me in arm wrestle!"

He scanned for a decent 'punching bag' to teat his new ability. He got to one and swiped at the wall with far superior strength, forcing the full structure to collapse into pieces. He swung and jabbed around, pushing away and devastating all of them respectively. He seemed to be much faster in motion, and of course, much, much stronger. Through that process, he stacked up the larger ones while all the smaller ones turned into pebbles. He tightened his fist, roaring then scratching his nose before leaping up and slicing them with a karate chop. While they were being halfed, he ended his chop right to the ground, forcing a shake to rupture upon it. Over long distances of Atlas city, citizens, soldiers and even vehicles were moved by the quiver. Many of the civilians pondered, "Woah! What the hell was that?!"

"Was that an earthquake?!"

"Oh dear Oum!"

"Keep calm, citizens! It's probably just a testing of thermobaric dust explosions at the Schnee Dust Company. There's nothing to worry about." With a small explanation from one Military troop, he softened the panicked hearts and minds of all. When they all went back to their businesses, the same serviceman was worried, 'To be true, there's no way they could produce such amount of Dust in one go. Something's not right here...'

He went back to his duty, armed with his rifle whereas, yours truly admired at his newly-developed Muscle Mass, shape-shifting into an Atlas soldier with blue stripes, "Welcome to the family, I guess."

He jogged off, back on track to the lab until a certain pale-yellow haired woman with a small, coiled end cape got to the field. Glynda panted, trying to catch her breath while surveying everywhere around her, "Damn. *huff* He's fast for some *huff* vigilante. *groan* Why did Professor Ozpin insisted me to find this *huff* Mercer?!"

Immediately, her Scroll rang the split second she finished. When she answered, she listened to the caller and what she heard made her stutter, "I-I understand, Professor Ozpin."

"Good luck." Ozpin voiced. When the call ended, Goodwitch sprinted around in her search for Alex, who was already at the same bridge to the base that he set eyes on. 'Alright. Now, all I need to do is find the main produce of the Dust and everything will be fine. This can't be any harder.'

* * *

In the Pantry:

As he entered the room, he saw fantastic accessories for workers' relaxation and disposal. Kitchen filled with delicious snacks and drinks, pool tables, couches and Netflix and other doors to other rooms. He found it pretty much heaven for mainly men and had not seen many females in the area. They were mostly at the pool table or the kitchen, in their lab coats and army shirts, chatting away. He tried to find the armoury before being called out as well, "Yo, Mercer! How are ya?!"

It was a random guy who had brown hair but, with a purple fringe. In his own army casual shirt, he was holding a cup of Cola. "Oh, um...Alright?"

"Aw, come on, dude! Live the life that's great!" He insisted him to have a drink by granting him his own cup. Alex refused once more and he gave up, "Fiiine. If you ever want to relax, join us, alright?"

"Yeah, no. I don't think that would be 100 percent possible."

'*sigh* Good thing I am suppose to fall in at this base at anytime,' As he left him while grumbling impatiently, the spy within their base made his way to the Armoury until all of a sudden, the speaker from the ceiling announced, "May Alex Mercer switch roles as security around the dust lab premises instead of city guard patrol?"

'Security? Even better,' He made a detour to the locker room, divided by gender. He removed his blue coloured armour and replaced with a yellow one by shapeshifting instead since he has the advantage of the security camera being above his locker and being alone. As he strolled out of the room and into the weaponry equipment, it was wide range of walls, covered in numerous types and amount of guns and nano-blade ninjakens. Mercer sweatdropped, 'Wow, what's this? Gun Gale Online haven? What a variety...Although, I'm surprise I'm getting all the good luck when I tried to jinx it. I was expecting a greater challenge. Speaking of, if luck is real, where does the misfortune go to?'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Forever Fall:

Jaune was patrolling in the Forever Fall Forest with its sakura trees with his team, JNPR. They stumbled upon a swarm of high tier Grimms. Deathstalkers, Nevermores, King Taijitus, Ursa Majors and Beowolves. Pyrrha sweatdropped with a smile on her face whereas, Ren had a face of disbelief and Nora was pumped.

Jaune, on the other hand, moaned in complaint, 'Oh my Oum...This may seem great and all but I missed out a whole discount of Old Man Logan comics that I haven't read. *sob* I'm also so freaking hungry...'

* * *

Back with Alex:

'Whatever, right now, I just need the necessary items for a "guard". Heh! Can't be much fun.'

He took a pistol, rifle and a blade and slotted them to their usual carriers. As he left to 'defend' the place by moving to other surroundings, he managed to get to the primary production workshop. He viewed the site from above, noticing four large glass cylinders with the size of whales, being filled up with specific Dust. Red, light blue, brown and green. Some scientists were in hazmat suits, trying to spice out the Dust in a safe manner. Others were scribbling vigorously on their Scroll note pads, doing their research on the Dust collected. 'Cool. Now that I'm here, how do I get there and put the warps in without alerting anyone? A distraction could be useful.'

In an instant, a loud crash came from the ceiling. It was a group of men and women, around 6 of them, dressed up in black hoods and white over-wears, that had red marks of a tiger at their backs, along with masks that resembled the Grimms. They dropped down by the windows with glass shards as they quickly gunned down all at sight, even Mercer as they took the Atlas team by surprise. Some troops even struggled to pull the trigger and eventually, all were down. The scientists' screams for help as their last breaths echoed through the corridors connected to the place, alerting the others, "Something's wrong at the prime lab! Move it!"

"Now." One of the opposers shepherd to her teammate, who pressed a button on a pad he was holding. Before any of them could make it, the doors were closed automatically and the security cameras were shut down. From the outside, they were punching and opening the doors manually to no avail whereas, from the inside, helicopter blade sounds were coming from the top and a rope slithered down through the windows.

Roman Torchwick got down by the rope while the armed and masked enemies made way. He joked, "Ahh~...What a disappointing military! Look at them! How pathetic of a display of defence. Ha ha-what are you all spacing out for?! Get moving and secure this room!"

His change of tone further irritated them all as they got to every side, alarmed and ready to fire. Roman sighed as he pulled out a canister and was about to slot it to another cylinder from the tanks, 'I swear, the White Fang are so useless, except they did a good job of taking down the security room first.'

One of the 'White Fang' team noticed a rifle and a few bullet shards on the floor without any corpse near it. Feeling suspicious, he walked to it before being stabbed from behind by a blurry figure. Alex was spotted due to his latest victim's cry. It beckoned the other members who were already aiming at him. They continued to shoot him as he used the body as a meat shield while using its gun to fire back. He took out 3 of them with great marksmanship until his magazine could not cough out anymore shots. He took out a knife from the dead's pocket and threw it at another with speed of a stray bullet.

The knife slashed through the bullets of the next victim who eventually got it into her forehead. Once he dropped the body beside, it was only two of them left, glaring with fury. Roman broke down to a laugh, "Sooo, you're just gonna stand there like the same idiotic fool they are that won't move like a chess pawn or what?! More importantly, why aren't you crying like the baby you all are as you see your friends dead upon this battleground?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that a ginger faggot like you don't understand what a dramatic stand-off is. Plus, I've seen worse deaths in my early years." He shrugged his shoulders, irritating Roman, "Surely, you jest? If not, you kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"At least I had one to take a second attempt and make things right with me and my sis, even after imprisonment. Unlike yours who left her obese, hopeless husband." Roman felt an instantaneous change of emotion and used his cane to bring in a more heavier attack. Mercer found a grenade dangling upon the belt of his shield. He grabbed it while sliding with his back away from the gunshots by Torchwick's cane, pulled out the pin and played soccer with it by bicycle-kicking it to him. Upon impact, it exploded in mid-air when it crashed into another bullet from the ginger head, causing a meer fog to blind one another's sight of their opponent, "It's quite surprising how an Atlas service boy like you does his homework, finding out about my family life!"

"And you don't? Wow. So that's your origin as a 'criminal mastermind'? What a joke, to be called someone smart." Alex looked through with Thermal Vision to spot him in yellow. He pulled out his melee weapon and went into and out to go for a straight strike successfully. Roman kept up with his combat but, was always on the defence, fending him off for a while. Mercer had enough and threw his blade right beside him, only to outrun it to catch it and slash him by the back. Roman flinched, 'Gnh! What the hell?! What kind of Atlas soldier is he?!'

He was then kicked behind as well, making him stumble upon the hard ground with a thud. Comfirmed unconscious, Alex thought, 'You're lucky I need you alive for this.' Speedily, he opened the hatch-like lid of the humongous cylinders of Dust, dropping the rings each. As he closed them all, Atlas' TITAN were opening the doors easily. Alex dropped himself to the ground like the toys from Toy Story, playing dead. TITAN ordered, "Alright, maggots! We need this place secured, gun down any hostile. I wanted a body count and a casualty check three minutes ago!"

With their guns to the dead White Fang for their own safety, they got to most of the Atlas members that were reported deceased until one stumbled upon Alex, "Oh shit, Alex! You alright?"

It was a female recruit, shaking his body to see whether he was alive, "Y-Yeah…"

"Awh, thank Oum! What happened here? How did the White Fang and Roman become like…this when they killed you guys?"

"I-I was still holding on until ZEUS came. He slaughtered all of them. Once he was done, he jumped out through the ceiling window." Her eyes looked busy, probably finding the reason why Heller did so, "I guess he wants to change his reputation back to vigilante. He should know that that's impossible, after what he did back at the docks' warehouse."

"Or maybe he wanted revenge. It's not easy to realise which is the correct ideal of him."

"Are you...siding along with him?"

"W-What?! No, come on, you know me." He stood back up, patting off any dust from his armor. She responded, "Y-You're right, I guess."

"Don't worry," Alex stuttered as he tried remembering her name. 'What was her name again? Hell, when did we even know each other? Oh right!'

"Sheeva," He smiled nervously with his hand volunteered to get her up. Sheeva growled as she accepted his offer. It was the third time he had forgotten her. Instantly, another recruit called out, "Hey, hey! Roman's alive."

"He's alive?! I thought you said ZEUS killed them all?"

"No offense but, do I look like I know how's a really dead man looks like? It was so real that I can't even tell whether he's still alive."

"Get him to me! You all continue what I expected just now." The super soldier commanded and they all heeded. As the orange ginger recovered from his slumber, TITAN pulled his hair roughly, interrogating him, "You mind explaining why you were gathering Dust over the past few weeks?"

"Heh! Go to hell, Atlas wuss. Ptoof!" Torchwick spat at his face, he did not seem annoyed. He scrubbed off the saliva as he spoke, "Well, we'll have to make sure you get used to Yandere nurse fettishes. Might I add in Bondage?"

'O-Oh dear Oum, what have I done?' Roman sweatdropped while the other Atlas troops kept their distances away from him. In the nick of time, two female paramedics came in with a stretcher. One of them had black, long and curvy hair and eyes while the other had the same coloured hair yet, with duo ponytails and green eyes. One of them encouraged, "Don't worry. We'll make sure he's taken care of-"

 **(Music Recommended: The Stains Of Time(Monsoon Theme) from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

In a near instant, a bullet was fired at the exact person who brought in Roman. Caught off guard, he still managed to miss it by an inch. All were astonished, bewildered at what was happening. He leaped to the paramedics, glaring at Alex, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You can disguise very well in those uniforms to trick us," He chortled. "But right in front of me, you're just as terrible as the emperor and his 'new clothes'."

The eyes of those three widened, along with the others. As the soldier sniffed his armpits inappropriately, the paramedic woman complained, "What's the meaning of this? We're innocent!"

"Hey, thanks. You just gave away your cover with much honesty, even when I meant it on that guy. That saves up my breath." Mercer spoke, absolutely grateful of her help whereas, she felt so disbelieved of her own act. "Also, take that Atlas woman along with you. It pisses me off to see so many clones of you all with imaginary guns when there's suppose to be one each."

A loud gasp could be heard from behind, exposing to a dark skin girl in green striped suit. The sole man of their gang whispered to her ear, "I think we should be going now, Cinder."

"Yes...Let's..." Cinder hissed with much anger while Alex did an impression of her while aiming at them, locking the hammer. " _Yes, let's_. Pff, as if we're going to let you off-"

"Now!" They scattered around, sprinting away from the bullets while reaching to their ginger-head friend. Alex intercepted one with a knee to his face. His foe fought back with a triple spinning kick in mid-air, which he dodged the first and second with the third blocked instead. He locked his leg with his arm and kicked his left side. The unknown enemy felt one of his ribs moved when he yelped. Zeus did a roundhouse kick to his face, discombobulated him.

His red eyes shifted faster than the blink of an eye, seeing the motion going slow. He examined his surroundings, few other troops taking on the green eyed girl with a pink umbrella, Sheeva rivalling against the feminine spy who dual-wielding green sickles, TITAN against the other paramedic that used black daggers. He studied every move, every muscle they pulled out and predicted the outcome. He snapped back to the regular motion, snatching the guy's head and played bowling with it. He swung it vertically before tossing to the ponytailed, who finished off the guards already, knocking them away. He stomped his foot upon the floor, jumpstarting a soldier's corpse and breaking apart its sheathed blade, only leaving the weapon.

He caught it and threw it at the 'traitor'. It penetrated through her arm, loosening her grip to her weapon of death. While flinching to the pain, she looked to the direction of where the blade was thrown, only not to see the culprit but, to realise he was behind her. He pulled it out, inflicting more sufferings to her while hook-kicking her knee's Acheilles Heel, 'GNH! What's up with this Atlas prick?!'

"Adios, amigo!" He saluted with two fingers before slamming his boot to her forearm, pushing her towards Cinder. Sheeva was wildly impressed by his outstanding prowess, "Wow. I never get how you become _this_ strong."

"Um..you know, training as much as I could to beat them. Why?"

"U-Unbelieveable." She stuttered while he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Cinder was confused to how her ally was defeated, 'How are we being overpowered so easily?!'

"Watch your back!" Alex screamed with a dive-bomb straight to her, which she barely dodged with her friend in her arms. As she landed on her feet, she cursed, 'Damn him! I'll show him...'

Her eyes turned golden yellow, set ignited as one circular part of the floor began to glow by the same colour. As its target was Alex, he backflipped only to find it like a land mine as it blew up. He landed perfectly before stepping on a rifle's stock, bouncing it up to claim and use it. He pumped much lead at her while sprinting around the lab from the ground attacks she was causing while she did the same as him with a black bow instead. Black arrows were bolted at him like lightning, only to be missed and seized by him as he used his adaptation upon tight obstacles to manoeuvre around them.

Alex clenched 5 arrows in each hand and disappeared into thin air, shocking Cinder. With an opening, TITAN was already above her, falling down for an aerial strike. She saw the shadow and retaliated with a back hand-spring. As he settled down on the ground, Cinder disjointed her bow into ash fragments to form her daggers again to strike a blow on him. Mercer came out of nowhere and projected TITAN away from her with a drop-kick with his boots, thus backflipping before disappearing again. Sheeva was about to join in before a giant hand blocked her path, "No! I think your friend got this one."

They backed off while Cinder walked casually with eyes that could kill. He finally stopped his physical illusions and came from behind, doing a Cheat-Gainer while tossing back the arrows to her 5 by 5.

She instantly twisted to her back, beaming at the thrown arrows as they fell apart into shards. They passed by her like smoke and ashes until they reformed back to arrows at Sheeva. TITAN fortunately, stepped in and tanked the arrows to the chest. As he break them off of him, Alex stood still, nodding in impression. Cinder, herself, did the same, "It's very magnificent to find an Atlas soldier like you to go up against a lady like me. Even be on par in power."

"A lady? Well, now I'm quite embarrassed of myself. I thought you're just another horrible, mischievous succubus in this corrupted Remnant, sucking up the power from so many people only for her selfish needs. How ladylike, how well bred...how absurd to be called a lady."

"You dare?! You'll be thought a lesson!"

"Bring it!" In a flash, he pulled out his ninjaken and pulled out a DMC Stinger stunt on her, about to ram his blade into her face before a flashbang grenade was introduced. It scalded the sight of all Atlas allies. 'Gah! My eyes' weakness! Direct temporary blindness from flashing!'

He swung his sword like a madman to scout for the sounds of flesh-opening, only to gain back his sight to find him, TITAN and Sheeva alone in the lab. He searched for any leads to the five's escape and noticed an open door. He pushed away the door and found both Roman, the green-eyed girl and Cinder fleeing in a helicopter. Torchwick was carrying both the male and female Atlas spies by his shoulders while Cinder growled, "This isn't over!"

"Eh, 50/50." He estimated the chances while aiming his pistol at the chopper. Roman stuttered, "I-Is he trying to do the impossible? He-He can't be serious, right?!"

With a pull on the trigger, Mercer sniped out the pilot's brains, thus bringing down the air-borne vehicle along with it. It went down straight before Cinder quickly took over the wing. He shot another upon the connection with the helicopter's blades. They fled from the scene, making it less possible for him to accurately take another shot with a lower ranged gun. He slotted it back to his holster, "Now it's 75/25. Heh heh!"

As he went back, he reported to TITAN, "Corporal Alexander J. Mercer, reporting for duty. Body count, 14. Casualties, 6. If it were to be counting you, 7. May I be promoted to the next rank now?"

"W-What? Wait, no! Alex, don't you recognise me?!" His deep voice spoke up, being very familiar to Alex. Where had he heard that same tone before? He snapped his fingers, "Lucius?!"

"Yeah, it's me! How did you not know about my promotion to rank 'TITAN' a week ago?"

"It's been three weeks, man."

"Oh...right. Wait, how about you? Where have you been?!"

"I've been away since I was wounded." As they progressed with their conversation, Sheeva screamed, "Guys! Can we focus on the matter at hand?! What happened to the mercs?"

"They, uh, let's just say, escaped." Mercer spoke while scratching his temple. "But, don't worry. I sabotaged their flight to travel slower. They should be going to the docks since they're going straight through the centre path of the city."

"Hold on, how do you know about that?" Sheeva asked which he replied, "The villain cliché of getting to the docks to escape on the boat or hide in one of the warehouses. It's usually the thing even thugs do nowadays, especially these guys. Plus, they're heading that direction anyway."

"Logical. Hey, you two!" Lucius shouted at a group of Atlas soldiers. "Yeah, you guys! Get to the sergeant and report on their estimated location. He'll know how many troops needed for their mission. Move!"

"Yes, sir!" Two marched off as fast as possible. Lucius resumed his conversation with him and her, "Alright. I think you guys would need a break after this. Get some rest, alright? Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted before leaving. They strolled down a hall as dhe stretched her arms, relieving herself, "Good Oum, that was exhausting. It's really suspicious why they're bringing in Dust that often."

"Yeah. Maybe they're trying to wreck destruction to all of Remnant by one war. Dust vs Dust. Hunters vs Protestors."

"You may be right. Jeez, can't the White Fang stop their fooling around? It's not going to change if they do this on a regular basis."

"That's because of the racial conflict between us and the Faunus. It's predictable that something like this could've happened." Alex reasoned while Sheeva cocked an eyebrow, "You know, you're very supportive towards them. You usually hated them for creating more of a mess to Atlas and the other kingdoms, having us to clean up the trouble. Yet, you even taunt at the enemies."

"...People can change, Sheeva. Even for three weeks. Besides, aggroing them can open up vulnerable states...By the way, I heard that there was a breach of a Nevermore from somewhere near the Arc Mansion. What's up with that?"

"Oh, that? Ugh, the Grimms were overflowing there. Took a huge amount of our ammunition to bring half of them down. They're surprisingly getting stronger not only in numbers." At that moment, Alex decided to take a visit there before going back home. "I see. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sounds good, Alex." She waved at him as he ran off. Once he got out of the company, two Atlas soldiers were seen outside, smoking. He slapped their hands off of their cigarettes, "It'll kill ya."

Since it was close to the ocean, he jumped into the waterbody, confusing the duo. Soon, he came back out as his original masked outift. Water droplets followed his ascending, reflecting the sunlight while making him look more majestic. They were both puzzled as ever as they looked at one another while Alex glided off, "...D-Did you give me acid or regular tobacco?"

"I-Is there really acid cigars?"

* * *

Time skip, to the Atlas city defence area:

In the near crack of dusk, an enormous wall of firearms was arranged near a patch of forest, blasting out another wall of Grimms. Bodies of each other's adversaries' bodies laid dead as the Atlas Military pushed back the evil with hard efforts, panting and desperate for a quick relief(not that kind). One of them roared, "This ain't going anywhere!"

"Doesn't matter! We're fighting for our kingdom! Give your best to it all, soldiers! Hoo-Hah!" In the middle of the battle, they could hear the wind whistling to their eyes, even through their helmets. Someone cheered in joy and glory, "It's a new batch of TITAN!"

Instead of expecting a regular drop of huge, ripped allies, they were 'blessed' with a crater causing dive-bomb by Alex, "That's not TITAN, that's Heller! All weapons fire at will!"

With the addition of bullets flying towards him, Mercer took the opportunity to do sick parkour moves with his Claws, angle-ling his body to reflect the pellets at the Grimm foes. He mowed down countless of them with the assist of their guns, including his actual bare hands. He tripped an Ursa Major and did his most famous finisher with his Claws as he separated its torso with it being horizontal to the ground. His right arm molded into his Blade and he jumped to chop down a Beowolf easily before rotating with it like a bladed tornado. He swung one last time to create and throw a literal small tornado of sharpened wind at another pack of Grimms that was devoured by it, turning into limbs then atoms. Another soldier brought a rocket launcher before shouting, "Mach 3 rocket, incoming!"

He triggered it, a rocket was sent flying at Mercer from behind as it homed onto him. Fortunately, he turned around and cut it in half, making it split and go right beside him to blow up other creatures. A Nevermore took a head start and soared at him at a huge velocity from afar. Alex did a Cock Screw and plunged his entire arm into its chest before ripping out its heart and crush it cold-heartedly like Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. As the beast fell, the other Grimms started to fear at the monster who was tearing their family apart and fled from the battle. Mercer stood still and tilted his head to the astonished men and women of Atlas.

"D-Damn, dude!...I think I peed myself a little..."

"...Eww..." One of the females groaned in revulsion. Alex sighed, "Your welcome."

He vaulted himself over the army and back to the city. "T-Thank Oum, he's on our side...just now."

"Damnit! We can't stop him with our weapons! Not even a bunch of TITAN could compete against that horde of Grimms and he just ended the war!"

"Calm down! I'm sure that we're safe at the brightest moments as long as his help is extended to the needed degree. As he continues, we'll cook up a way to defeat him once and for all!"

* * *

In the afternoon, Back at the Mansion of the Arcs:

Alex light-weightedly landed on a solid green patch of gras and dirt, near the garden. He went back down to the basement and saw what was greatly expected. The prototype gun he had been working on was finally modelled into a one-barreled shotgun with his jacket symbol at its black stock. The barrel was silver but, the most important device supposedly to be created first was already finished. The warp rings were covered by coloured casings, fitting perfectly in between the holes. All were red, brown, light blue and green, respectively to the Dust components.

"Hohoholy shit! Nice, Caesar." He patted Julius by the back, who was taking a nap from his hard work. From the wake-up call, he jerked back up straight on his seat, still half-asleep. "Don't call me that."

"Oh come on, Julius Caesar. Your name is awesome to say to remind myself of Rome. You should be honoured." Alex took the rifle and put on the bangle as his friend submitted, "Fine, fine. Just *yawn* let me sleep...a little more..."

"Sure, bud. I'm just going to test this outside." He got out to the open field and ran back to the nearby forest. He examined the area for a decent target and found a giant wall made out of wood, three times the size of the average trees. It was wide enough for five logs and the perfect set up. Alex smirked cockily as he loaded his shotgun and flicked his wrist, switching it to in between the red and light blue components, "Alright, let's go for a test drive!"

 **(Music Recommended: DMC4 Berial Knockdown~Inexhaustible Lucifer)**

He shook off his caped coat before jumping up. As he rose, time started to slow down. Birds move slower yet, still in the air, water droplets fell from leaves of the trees less quickly and the wind was not even moving at all. His hand started forming white, cold vapour with his palm 'holding' a non-luminous orange flame. Once he put his hands together for a split second, created three dagger-sized icicles with the flame inside each of them in each hand, "First six,"

"all in one go!" He threw them directly at tdifferent locations, making a remarkable curve. He made more and air-dashed up close. He pushed through the enormous wooden plank to make another curve eith the ice spikes, "One! Two! Three!"

He kicked himself backwards from the board and shot more. He did sick air moves while casting the dangerous weapons like some out-of-the-ordinary sculpture artist, "Come on!"

He finally made a complete circle as he continued, "Few more!"

He did a back-flip to hurl another batch of icicles in a slanted, straight line. He front-flipped as well and did the same, only in the opposite angle. He back-handed his arms to flail six more in a horizontal way.

"Last one!" He ended off with one last icicle as he aimed it very precisely. He sent it at the tip of the 'A' symbol he created, inside the circle. Alex dropped down with a super-hero landing as time resumed to its original speed, "Not bad, for a sign of my first letter name."

He flicked the bangle again to in between the brown and green components. He held his hand in a 'Rasengan' pose and wind curled up around his hand and small dirt came out and combined with one another to construct pebbles. Those pebbles confined the wind into a concentrated ball of rock with gaps leaking out green atmosphere, "Sadly, I can't rip-off 'V for Vendentta' now, can I?" He guaranteed it before projecting the ball at the symbol, thus exploding them. However, the wood that was inside the symbol was spared and dropped to the ground, still showing the 'Anarchy' symbol. He walked away from the scene with his hands in his pockets before turning back and shot his gun at the symbol, causing a massive explosion that could fit a room. All in the blink of an eye, "Guess that's a successful test. Safe enough for him to use."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Forever Fall:

Jaune sat on a stack of dead Grimms, pinching his nose in disappointment as he rest his Tank Buster on his shoulder, "Ugh...What's the point of this three days, two nights survival training, again?"

Pyrrha answered, "It would allow us to work better together, bond together and fight well with one another. It can also help us our survivalbulity without anyone to cook us our own meal."

"And it's the best way for teamwork!...Right, Ren?" Nora squeeled while Ren shrugged, "I guess..."

"*sigh* Fine, you're right. Come on, let's leave these corpses to decay while we finally leave for the last day." He said, sulking over the mounts of comics he missed for a delighting price while feeling a little guilty that he was being rude to his team. As they walked back to their tent, miniature Nevermores were snuffing out their packed resources through a torn hole by their own beaks. They were feeding directly on their canned food, even with the metal as others thirst on their bottled water, "Hey! That's ours!"

Jaune zoomed past them with his middle and index fingers on both hands opened. A delay occured before the necks of the birds exploded. Pyrrha shook her head as she grinned, "It doesn't matter, Jaune. If you didn't know, it's already past 5pm."

"And we're supposed to survive until 6pm! How are we going to survive for one ho-...Oh, nevermind."

"...For some fast fighter, you're slow in the head, aren't you?" Ren insulted him before he focused his eyes on him. He pulled out another box of regular ammunition and threw it at his face again. However, this time, Ren blocked it, "Hah! Not fooling me twice-"

As the ammunition bounced back, Jaune caught the box in the air and threw it at his region at a faster pace. After hearing something crush, Ren put his legs together with his hands to his crotch, making a sour face. He dropped to the floor while groaning in agony as Jaune flipped him off, "Now who's slow?"

Jaune heard a beeping noise from his left wrist. His personally-bought black watch with yellow texture, since no one got him a gift, showed the time that was 5.30 pm. "Alright, it think it's time to head back to Beacon. Let's go."

They packed up everything in less than 5 minutes before going back home while Ren was lacking behind since he was crawling with one arm and with the same sour face while one arm covered his crotch, "Ow, ow!...ow."

From afar, a man in a black coat with a Grimm eye mask was on a rock plateau. He had red hair with some black stripes that looked like a rose. The back of his jacket had the symbol of a red rose and was holding a sci-fi looking, black sheathed ninjaken. Behind him were two similar members of the White Fang. He turned to one of them and jerked his head, gesturing them to go after them. As they nodded, they ran and jumped off the ledge, right on top of team JNPR. One pulled out a silver sickle chained with a...chain with the other pulling out a talon as the first targetted Jaune. Arc stopped at his tracks all of a sudden, halting his friends, "I really hate eavesdroppers."

He unsheathed his big blade and blocked the attack of the sickle-armed man, who was stunned by his quick reaction time. Jaune twirled his weapon with the chains, coiling them together as a length slipped off from the opponent's hands. With him still holding onto the chains, Jaune flicked his sword at the other foe, thus forcing both of them to bump into one another and keeping his team safe from them. The sword went into a tree, bringing the duo together at the same plant. Jaune flipped out his gun and shot the chains, nailing them to the tree and tieing them up. Everyone, including the red haired, thought, 'So fast!'

"*sigh* They are so rude! Now," Jaune growled with his arms akimbo. He shoved his gun into one of the attackers' mouth, "Best tell us why you tried to kill us before you'll remember this gun shot throughout your entire afterlife."

"F-Fucking racist cunt!" The one without the barrel to his throat roared. "We're not gonna let you kill us like fucking animals! YOU'RE ALL THE ANIMALS, YOU FUCKING FAUNUS ENSLAVERS! And you'll be dead when he gets here."

The interrogated hostage backed him up with a restrained struggle out of the bind. He continued, "And who is this guy?"

"That guy's me." The red haired said at the cliff of a plateau. All of them looked up to see him, standing like some sort of ruler. He struck first with a quick flash-step at both of the three as Jaune backed up, leaving the two White Fang soldiers to die by the slash. Their bodies were halfed and everything near them were demolished. Although looking un-phased, Jaune growled, "What's up with you!? Why would you kill your own subordinates?!"

"Those who can't escape the edge of death are the weak and pathetic." He sheathed his red-bladed katana slowly and calmly. Arc huffed, "Just because they let the cat out of the bag, what so special about your identity for the lives of two or more!?"

"It's the hope of the White Fang." He flash-stepped as well towards him, who could react fast enough to unsheathe his weapon again. When he successfully landed a blow, he was surprised to see him translucent and intangible to his blade, "A-A speed mirage?!"

"Yup." The masked man looked back to see Jaune holding onto the loose chain. Ren whispered to Pyrrha, "We should help Jaune!"

"You're right!"

"No, you're wrong," Jaune denied, hearing their soft conversation with superb hearing senses. "Get back to Beacon. The bodies here will be unidentified and no one will know."

"B-but!"

"Just go! I'm dying for another challenge!" He smiled while the rest of his team obeyed. As they fled, the katana wielder huffed in a dark tone, "Hmm. I do love moving targets."

Arc yanked the chains at him, removing his Tank Buster from the tree. It went around his opponent, binding him as well. "Ohohoho, then you're gonna marry me!"

He pulled it backwards, with the man and his sword while his other hand grabbed hold of his face. He squeezed out his skull for groans of injure, "Mobile enough for ya?!"

"...Excuse me?!" The man thought with confusion. Jaune unbinded him with another jerk of the chains, spinning him. 'What the fuck's up with this guy?!'

Dazed, the blonde took the opportunity to knee his face and pushing him away. He spun his sword with the chains, like an alter-ego, "Ho ho! Hello-w Ichigo!"

"Guh. Bad pun, asshole." He recovered. "Hey, you know what's bad?! Your lack of Yang in your life!"

He sent his weapon at him that he had dodged, "And, who's that?!"

"Someone with terrible puns."

"But, in my case, it's good to not have him around!"

"You're right! But, it's a girl."

"...What?"

"She's pretty!"

"I-I see." He held his ground, asking, "Meaning to ask you. What's your name, boy?"

"In exchange for yours and an apology for calling someone of, what, 2 years younger than you a boy?"

"No way for the second one."

"Jerk. The name's Jaune."

"Adam. Adam Taurus."

"Well, hello 'Adam Adam Taurus'," Jaune said as he pulled back his weapon. He twined his right arm with the chains and took the handle of his sword, finally reunited with it. He rested it on his shoulder again and aimed his gun at Adam, "Although I'm not the kind who says this but you pick the wrong guy for the wrong evening."

"..." Adam looked down at his katana. He unlocked it with his thumb, "That's my line."

 **(Music Recommended: Sent To Destroy by Combichrist)**

He tried to cut him after getting close to him with a Flash-step but, Jaune blocked it with his Tank Buster. He relocated his gun's position and shot at him point-blank. Adam did his speed trick again but, backwards while cutting down the bullets before transforming his sheath to his shotgun. After a trigger pull and when the pellets spread out, Jaune quickly shot down all of them accurately. Their blades clashed later on, and their eyes had lightning between them. One was hysterical while the other was cold. Sparks came out of the collided area of their swords.

Jaune started pushing back against Adam, whose feet are sliding backwards. Arc swept the ground, kicking dirt throught the holes of Taurus' mask and blinding him. As he struggled to wipe it off, he jumped high into the sky. His opponent slotted his gun back and wondered, 'Let's see if it works for the other arm.'

His left arm formed into his Whipfist and extended it towards Adam. The split second he finally regained his sight, his face got grabbed, dazzling his eyes again and dragging him back down to the floor. Jaune slammed him down, flinching him. While he reformed his normal left arm, he shot his Tank Buster right at him, "Get over here!"

Adam retaliated with a block against the side of the heap of iron with his redder and thinner one. Unfortunately, he was too late to prevent a scratch to the face as it opened through his skin and into his flesh. He had composure once more upon landing. Jaune took back his sword and rested it again, "Ahh. Haven't had someone to rival my prowess. Good! There'll be more for me to take...and to destroy."

Adam hissed furiously at him as his Aura patched his scar back to tip-top condition. They collided, they met, and they felt. The urges, temptations to kill the other. A sick, twisted thought of death, ran wild with their blood of insanity and rage. Jaune pushed him away with a kick upon his weapon. He did a mid-air backflip before tossing his sword to the floor and pulling out a chunk of the Earth. He swung it around like a flail at Adam, who cut through the rock of dirt. Jaune sprayed a clip of bullets at Adam, who spun his katana at the range. He without any gunshot sounds, he placed the tip of his blade to the floor, dropping the bullets of Jaune's gun neatly to the ground. He flipped them all at once onto his katana and slashed down them, causing them to fly back to their original honor. Jaune cut through them, making a path away from them. He Flash-stepped in front of Adam and did a DMC Prop attack by spinning his sword vertically upwards while Taurus blocked the attack. He later did a Shredder move which broke Adam's defence, leaving him open. Arc spin-kick him by the knee, bringing him down to the ground before releasing a terrifying technique of a thousand kicks like Chun-Li upon his face. He was using one leg to deliver so many blows in just a few seconds. He ended off with a flip-kick, bringing him up to the air. His face was ruined with bruises, black-eye, cracked mask and cuts.

Even so, Adam did not stand down by recovering in mid-air. He used his sheath to block another one of Jaune's kicks. He used the force from blocking the attack to push himself high into the air. He turned his sheath to his shotgun, raining down bullets upon Jaune, who used the flat-side of his Tank Buster to defend himself. As gravity pulled him down, he shifted his gun barrel to the sky, shooting it and gaining momentum down towards Jaune. They clashed and a large shockwave shattered the floor that the blonde stood. They withdrew from their clash. Jaune thought, 'Yeah! This is what I'm talking about! Time to take it up a notch."

His body emitted pale-yellow Aura which soon burst into flames and fire. It concentrated and surrounded his body, enhancing his physical abilities by many folds. Jaune finally brought an absurd reign of attacks, trying to slice Adam a new one. Adam was already on the defensive and everytime Jaune damaged his blade defence system, his right arm muscles were deforming atom by atom as he blocked his slashes. However, his weapon, hair, red stripes of his coat and mask started to glow brighter. While Jaune realised it, he kicked it, using it as a platform to gain distance from Adam.

"Huh? You got a trick up your sleeve."

"Hmm...I thought the cat had your tongue," He sheathed his blade once more. "But, if it is a trick you're looking for-"

They both posed to a readied stance, "-then try this! Hah!" They charged at one another, Jaune took out his black gun, Adam was prepared to slice him into dust. It was like a war between warriors of honour. Adam brought out his katana again but, with a more powerful strike. A bright, red horizontal energy blade wave in front of Jaune's very own eyes. Jaune slid by his knees on the ground, doing a Limbo below the energy blade wave while spinning his gun by the side of the Aura attack, "Oh crap!"

Red sparks came out from collision of the Aura and his longe-range and onto his face, corroding into his skin. Yet, he found them mere needles. He got back up, his gun visibly heated and he shot Adam's arm, disabling his grip of his sword. Taurus roared, gripping tightly to the bullet wound, "Damn it all!"

"Yeah, you said that but I got a little scared." Jaune kicked up on his feet by his knees, did a momentum spin before nearly stabbing his Tank Buster into Adam's mask off by an inch, "Heh! Looks like the calvary just arrived." Around them were a ring of White Fang troops, aiming their rifles, pistols, rockets at Jaune, who had his whole body covered in red dots. Adam moved away from him, his breathing calmed down, "Why do you insist of being a trouble to me when you could have just fled with your friends?"

"Why, you may ask? I learnt the same things in school over and over and over and over and the only thing I've gotten some entertainment was my combat training..that I've accidentally switched to something more boring. It's just that I don't want wasting such an opportunity to finally fight someone stronger, even though I battled with someone stronger earlier. That's all...Also, I really don't like what you did back there." He flickered his pistol around again before slotting it back to his holster. "Unfortunately, there's not enough time for us to talk for now."

"What are you talking about? I have fifty men and women at your head! You're coming with us."

"No. No no no-ho ho...You're wrong," Jaune sniggered while saying 'No'. "You don't even have a target here to aim at."

 **(Music recommended: Supersonic from The Flash Soundtrack Season 1)**

"...-Gah! Look out, he's got a flashbang grena-!" One of them shouted before the flashbang grenade he took out without anyone noticing until then. Everyone, except Jaune, was blinded by the flare. Adam felt his katana slipped away from his hand before hearing the deaths of his men. As he recovered his sense of sight, with wide eyes of despair, he murmured, "Dear...Oum..."

He was surrounded by all of his dead Faunus members, his blade stuck-still on top of one of them. Their bodies were disfigured and their faces were unrecognisable. He was standing on a field of a meaty Hell. Blood was drenched onto the carpet of pink grass, spelling 'TELL YOUR WHITE FANG FRIENDS I SAID HI'.

* * *

At Beacon:

"Hey guys! How are ya?" Jaune laughed while still being coated in blood. His friends, schoolmates, even bullies and teachers, were at disbelief to see the yellow head bathed in red. Ruby, "W-What happened?!"

"And what's with that stench?! Ugh!" Weiss pinched her nose, along with Yang and Blake. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Ruby were not affected much by the smell as Jaune lifted his collar to hus nose, smelling it, "What's wrong with the stench? Perfectly normal. To answer your question, Rubes, I just killed someone."

"A-A-And that is!?" They were shocked even further. "Some White Fang." They sighed in relief while Blake moaned in mental pain. He walked off to the direction of his dorm. Ren grabbed him by the shoulder, "Wait. You killed a guy?"

"Oh. You mean Adam?" Blake felt a shiver down her spine when she heard that name.

"Adam?"

"Nah. Just some guy who supposedly leads the White Fang. Even though it was hatred at first sight and I was quite, I couldn't quite kill him. And I think my message doesn't seem too friendly. Still, it's a good thing to kill them, right?"

"You can say that again." Weiss coldly responded while Blake felt so much worse, her face expression was revealing her thoughts to her partner, Yang, "You alright, Blake?"

"...-Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine..." Jaune noticed her depression and tried to cheer her up, "Blake. Whatever's on your mind, care to share it with us and we'll help to take care of the problem, alright?"

"...Not all of them have to die." She coughed with a cold tone. She walked off, crackling with rage and Jaune, he was stuck in a maze, 'Oh boy, I think I know what's up.'

"Blake, wait!" Yang ran to her direction and begged her partner to calm down. As Ruby and Weiss left as well, Jaune vanished into thin air after taking a step. He stepped right in front of Blake, who stuttered on her feet. He whispered, "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It kinda is. I did kill your fellow Faunus brothers and sisters."

"I'm not a Faunus!"

"Then why does your bow keep twitching everytime I'm saying this?" Jaune literally pointed it out, shaking vigorously. She was a little embarrassed, but her fury was not allowing her to express it, "So what?! I've hated the unfairness the humans have given us! Even with equality, they still find us as lesser beings! I just..I don't want to remember _this_ White Fang and their violence when the old leader stepped down 5 years ago..."

"...Well, even though you got me all confused with this White Fang stuff, I'm sure Faunus is going to be with true and actual equality with humans one day. I've also hated humans a little. But uhm, I think Faunus are cool! Better than humans. I think they kinda got jealous of such adorable cat ears, dog ears-ugh, why did I even think of him-rhinoceros horns and all that! I mean, you can land off a building with no problems, right?"

"N-Not really." She mumbled, blushing that he found cats enchanting.

"Oh..Uhm, s-still! I don't like humans and their lying mouths and their-...I-I think I've been a jerk long enough. Sorry!" He flash-stepped away as Blake stood, awkwardness imbued in him. Hatred of her own words, guilty of snapping at her friend, grief for helping someone she once loved. Tears wept down her golden eyes as she wiped them off before turning back to her friends and smiled.

* * *

Just outside JNPR's Dorm:

Jaune stretched his muscles as he sauntered across the hallways. He passed by countless of students who were not fond of his blood stench, making him feel quite humiliated. As he was about to reach to the door knob, a feminine hand grabbed his wrist, only to be coming from Glynda Goodwitch. He huffed, "...Goodwitch. Please! I just want to sleep-!"

"Professor Goodwitch, Mr. Arc. You're coming with me." She corrected him before dragging him back to the Ozpin's office, "FFffuuuuine..."

* * *

In Ozpin's Office:

"So, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said as he sipped onto his coffee. Jaune sat on the chair like a delinquent student, his hands in his pockets, sitting with a lack of manners, making a dull face. He was getting fed up with the useless meetings. "I heard you have a recent...wound at the back by Dr. Mercer."

"Yeah, that's been like that for over the 500 times he's beaten me. I mean, damn, if I were a cat, Nine Lives aren't enough. Oh yeah, did you know that Blake's a-"

"I knew it right at the start of her interview. No fun fact at all, Jaune."

"But it is surprising how she would just hide who she truly is. I also am, her idea of a bow tie for her ears is amazing."

"We're actually more interested in how your superb healing factor can't overcome his vial blade for now. No hard feelings, alright?"

"I'm fine with that. Though I can ask a question, sir?"

"What is it?"

"You..should've known, shouldn't you? Should've known that Crater Face's mother was walking to her own demise...was more wrong than what _I_ did?"

"...No idea what you're talking about," The Headmaster may sound unaffected, but Arc could tell Ozpin's getting quite defensive with Goodwitch widening her eyes. Jaune clasped his hands in suspense, in rage, "Why have you not think this through?! You've let Summer Rose die by someone! I know things, Mr. Ozpin SIR!"

"How did you know that?!" Glynda burst with fury, both unaware of his understanding of Ruby's late mother. The boy was firstly afraid of her sudden scare and tapped his temple in response, "U-Um! Hive Mind! As he secretly rummaged through your files, Oz. Alex is able to find what happened to the dead member of Qrow's team, STRQ. He shouldn't have fed me the Infected Grimms he brought. Otherwise, I wouldn't have consumed the Infected minds and link to the Hive Mind, anyway. That much focus to it is enough to, say, 'sneak' through his memories and knowledge."

"Hmhm. You're decisive, Alex. Really decisive." Ozpin, after hearing everything from Jaune, smirked. This confused both Goodwitch and Arc, mostly irritating him, "But, the thing is. I thought she was the chosen one to defeat her. I was wrong. However, when Alex turned up, let's just say fate and destiny are troublesome to handle and..change."

"...I have one question. Why? Why do you think that risking someone's life would be right? You're sending the greatest person of potential to her death!...Leaving Ruby Rose, motherless. Where are you getting this to!? Where do you _think_ about making a comeback to stop this..this common enemy you've never introduced?!"

"You'll soon know. Right now, the nurse wants to meet you in her office. She'll be scanning throughout your vitals for the reason for your inability against Mercer's weapon. Also, do shower."

"This is not funny, Ozpin."

"I'm aware. And don't try to inform anyone else about the identity of the leader of the White Fang."

"What?! You can't be serious, sir!"

"If we reveal it at once to Remnant, the White Fang will target Beacon right off the bat, along with the fact that Adam can hold his ground against you, Mr. Arc."

"I-I-! *sigh* Hate to say it...but, you're making things far worse than I expected them to be." He shook his head and got up to the elevator. He punched the ground level button, breaking it while glaring horribly at the two professors. The doors closed, their presence was last to see. As the lift was descending him floor by floor, he could not help but growl at what had escalated. Sure it was the leader of the White Fang, that Adam guy. He slaughtered the supporters he had accepted, he had armed as his subordinates. Taking away two lives because they were weak? Now Ozpin, someone he was suppose to depend on as an intelligent, reliable headmaster of his school, made a flaw he would laugh about? A flaw of letting an innocent human life die? He placed his palm to his forehead, taking steady and deep breaths to cool his rage until his eyes sparked, the elevator stuttered for a second and the entire academy of Beacon felt his wrath, even the waves of the waterfall. Especially shocked by his own sudden release of pure hatred, he began worrying about his condition, when he was frowning. He shook the thought off and believed he was just letting his emotions run wild. He thought that he was smirking fiendishly for a millisecond.

* * *

At the Nurse's Office:

Jaune wandered around the place, searching for anyone around. He heard quiet sounds behind the curtains of a rest bed, "Ooh...Ozpin..."

'What's that sound?' He thought as he pulled open the curtains. It was a young woman, who looked like she was in her 30s, in a very less organised nurse outift. She had black, long hair and perfect green eyes with a very huge chest. Her black bra was exposed and she was fondling her breasts and her thighs. He blushed a deep red as he closed the curtains quickly, "Holy hell! Who are you?! N-No, better question, what's is wrong with you?!"

"Oh my~! What a handsome devil, you are." She seduced him, giving him nervous shivers around him. She came out of the rest bed while buttoning her upper clothing. She prowled sensually, allured with a blush at the appearance of a man that came out from war, "You look just like that Julius Arc man~! Ooh, he was so...Dashing!"

'Dear Oum, how did Oz even find her?'

"Now, come on, little naughty boy! Let's see that broad, flawless back of yours~!" She tried to take off his coat from behind, unzipping his inner-wear jacket. Her boobs were compressed to his rock-hard back, forcing Jaune to feel a great surge of adrenaline to his brain and nose, "H-Hell no! You ain't doing that! I'll do it myself so, get away from me!"

He broke free off her hug, turning her down. He removed his clothes by shapeshifting while the nurse actually was not surprise at all by his Blacklight Virus powers, "What? You ain't scared of what I am? What I become?"

"Oh, I've seen what both of you could do! Ozpin has it all on the tapes. Ooh~, I can't wait to see your Alex's long, powerful-"

"Oh my Oum, why are you making it so awkward and Damien-like!?"

"*sigh* Fine..but, we are going to do it, you know~?" She winked yet Jaune just wished the noose was already strangling him. "I don't want to know what 'it' is!"

He was then half-nude with his back showing his deeper scars than his front's. There was a bigger and wider gash across him with little marks of orange glow. She flushed in satisfaction, ectasy ran thick through her veins. The sight of him was unreal. She resisted the want as she knew she had a duty to do, "O-Ok~! Now that's that, let's take a look at your *gulp* back~!"

'How did I slid into this mess?!' He shivered in fear as she opened a drawer at her desk, revealing a device that had a small monitor screen, depicting a blue, thermal-like vision. She placed it near his back. The screen showed all the scars, radiating orange. She double-tapped it to zoom into cellular level, showing orange particles colliding with dark-red ones.

"So?" He asked her, who replied, "W-Well, I guess the reason why you still have those, heheh...scars is because of the destructive particles of the weapon he has, corroding your biomass atom by atom."

"Figures."

"Seems that they're not dissipating. I believe it's a sort of burning-poison until the victim dies. Your healing factor is fighting back yet, I can even scan into your body to find more of those particles still burning down your organs. Maybe if you continue eating more, you should be in an endless cycle where it won't drastically kill you~! You may go now, now that we have the necessary information. Care to, heheh, have something as a gift from my office~?"

"Nope. Never again," He shapeshifted back his clothes. As he got up, he suddenly felt a surge of burning paun from his back, "Argh! What's happening to me?!"

His coat started to patch the exact same scars as his back, only yellow. His distressful frown turned upside down. He growled quietly and Satanically, his eyes turned red as he opened them. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled out. Everything became back to normal, except his coat, "Ow."

The nurse was beyond her capacity. Lust filled her body and face. She dramatically fainted, lying on the ground, stressless. Jaune finally left the room, only to find four nose-bleeding girls outisde, eavesdropping. The whole team RWBY were peeking in on him, '...Really?'

"What are you four doing?" He queried as Rose explained, "Well, uh, you see, um-"

* * *

Earlier:

"So, he was like 'I need your clothes, your boots and your car!' And, he didn't listen! So, he beat him up and his friends-!" Ruby visualised the scene of her favourite part of Terminator 2 to his team. They were walking down the halls, Weiss was polishing her nails, Blake was reading her book and Yang was listening to her little sister the entire time. Until a panicked voice came into play, "I don't want to know what 'it' is!"

"Woah. What was that?"

"That came from the Nurse's Office." Blake said and Yang continued, "Come on! Let's check it out!"

They snuck towards the door, peeping into it to be flabbergasted by the sight of Jaune. All of them flustered red. Weiss was having a meltdown, Yang and Blake took out their Scrolls but, hesitatingly directed them to him and Ruby was closing her eyes while repeating, "Until marriage, until marriage, until marriage, until marriage-..."

As the nurse scanned his back with the technology, they further discussed Jaune's situation, "W-Well, I guess the reason why you still have those, heheh...scars is because of the destructive particles of the weapon he has, corroding your biomass atom by atom. Seems that they're not dissipating. I believe it's a sort of burning-poison until the victim dies. Your healing factor is fighting back yet, I can even scan into your body to find more of those particles still burning your organs. You may go now, now that we have the necessary information. Care to, heheh, have something as a gift from my office~?"

"Nope. Never," Destructive particles? He? Biomass? Not dissipating? Healing factor? Burning-poison? All these question floated their minds like a train of clouds. They looked away from the gap to cooperate on the occurring. Ruby started, "Jaune's like Wolverine?"

"Seems like it with his 'Zombification'. How does a zombie even have regenerative powers? Doesn't make any sense." Weiss said.

"It's possible. But, what about ZEUS and his weapon to cause this burning-...poison?"

"I don't know, Blake. Seems like a Semblance of his."

"Argh! What's happening to me?!" Jaune's scream of torture interrupted their concersation. He was already in his original outfit. They saw what happened to his back. Ruby whispered loudly, "Cool!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, Weiss..." Followed with the devilish laughter, Jaune said, "Ow."

"Well, that confirms how not cool it is!" Yang said while Blake added, "Sooo...About his body."

The four sighed in heavenly while bleeding through their noses.

* * *

Back to the present:

"..Ugh, now I'm confused to whether find girls decent and my brother disgusting or all equally disgusting." He face-palmed while Yang reasoned, "Hey! How about you and that slutty nurse!?"

"What about her? The fact that she's here or the fact that she's not kicked out yet?"

"Both and the fact that she seduced you!"

"I-I am perfectly aware how Damien-like she is. Never again," He scratched the back of his head as Weiss went on with the questions, "And what did she meant by the , 'ZEUS' weapon and the destructive particles', huh?"

"Look, there are many things my Semblance can do, in exchange of my humanity, alright? I've had, uh, _some_ encounters with the guy. He has some amazing powers to disrupt my Semblance as well."

"And the back thing?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

"THAT'S your response?"

"Look, isn't this enough? Because really, it is for me today. I've had to walk to my dorm, forced to visit the Headmaster's tower then come here for a necessary quick check-up and about to go back to my dorm again."

"I guess that's it."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go back to my dorm. Had a rough day." After he left, Weiss said. "I think he's bluffing."

"I think he just answered all our questions." Yang replied before Blake ended, "Well, whatever. We shouldn't waste our time about this. We should focus on our homework Professors Oobleck and Port gave us."

The sisters groaned.

* * *

In JNPR's Dorm:

"Ugh, I'm back." Arc entered his room, mind blown. Pyrrha was not seen but, Ren and Nora were there at their own desks, scribbling on papers. Nora greeted first, "Hey, Jaune Jaune!"

"Hey, Nora Nora."

"That's not my name!"

"So is 'Jaune Jaune'."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Jaune."

"But, I did say Jaune!"

"Then, there's no arguing with you..." He hurried to the bathroom, sleepy. Due to human reaction time, Ren failed to stop him, "Wait, Jaune! Don't go in just -"

As the entrance to the bathroom was unlocked, so was the fate of both Pyrrha and him. The red haired girl was still bathing, her nude skin was flashed. Fortunately, her private parts were covered by layers of soap bubbles. The two buddies burned up, "yet..."

He quickly slammed the door shut and she speedily covered herself with her arms and hands, "I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay! It's o-okay." Pyrrha forgave but, in the inside, she wanted to crawl a hole to stay in there and never come out. She bent down and covered her face entirely with her hands in pure embarassment, 'I've been seen naked! I can never get married...W-Well,'

'Why is this so-..weird?! I've never felt like this AT ALL, right after Sydney! Oum, this is non-expectingly pleasant. B-But that means I'm a pervert! Well,' Jaune spazzed as Ren sighed while Nora giggled. Jaune and Pyrrha had the same thing in mind, 'At least it was him/her.'

Today was not the best moments for our Arc. "Oh right, Jaune. There's a package for you. Someone sent it."

"Really?" He asked while given the wrapped box. He opened it to have back his revolver pistol and the warp watch. There was also a note with the gift. It went,

'Dear Jaune,

Sorry for taking your gun. I re-modelled another one for my own. As a reward for your patience, here's your Dust enhancements. Go nuts.

From,

Alex'

"Alex, you orphan." He crushed the paper while beaming brightly. He was dying to try out his other gun.

* * *

At Atlas Headquarters:

"Hmm..." James Ironwood was sitting at his desk, his hand on his chin. He revised the situation his soldiers informed him about thoughtfully with a formerly dressed woman with snowy, white hair, "Alex Mercer, hmm? Seems he jumped to a capable Commander such as yourself, Winter. All in just three weeks."

"But, sir? He has yet to prove that he has self-discipline and concentration in battle. Why should he be at a rank similar to mine?" She asked which she was answered back. "Because he has shown to be serious at times. He survived Heller, for Monty Oum's sake, and he even went toe to toe with some of the most dangerous mercenaries known in Remnant. His cockiness is his main power."

"I-I see. It's your decision, sir." She bowed to him whereas, he finally chosed Mercer's new rank. "From now on, he'll be a Sergeant Inspector, higher than you, Winter."

"W-What?! That's not possible! How can he skipped all Corporal, Sergeant and Station Inspector and Commander ranks and tests, sir?!"

"Because I said so. He may not be well-mannered in a serious fight such as previously, but he can be useful for top missions. With cockiness like that, he also can keep enemies' distracted. End of discussion." Ironwood got out from his throne and sauntered off. Winter, crackling with undying hatred, looked at Alex through the security camera footage, "You're ungrateful."

The last scene of the video ends with him laughing cockily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mountain Glenn:

In the middle of the terrorised city, stood a man with black, short and stright hair and brown eyes. He wore his Atlas upper clothing around his waist, only wearing his stretched military shirt, his pants with the bulletproof leggings and his boots. He closed his eyes while someone opened a door from a territory, broken building with a loud bang. That person held a red apple, juggling it with one hand. His hair was brown and his eyes were dull green. He wore nearly the same clothing as the previous guy except, he was more muscular and was wearing Jordan shoes instead, along with a bullet belt over his shoulder. He sat on the small stairs up to the front door, biting off a piece of the apple, "You know, Bob, *chew* you've been standing there for the past *chew* few hours without boredom. *gulp* You do know that waiting for this long won't make a difference of him showing up, right?"

"Shut up, I'm meditating." Bob hushed him who rolled his eyes. He took another bite, "You've been waiting at the Starbucks Coffee shop queue for, like, *chew* half an hour. *gulp* Why do you need to improve your patience by six times?"

"Because I am trying not to take up too much of your crap, Jim-bo." He broke focus as he put some slang upon Jim. "And besides, why do you need to eat an apple when the Grimms are a ton and they are our food and drinking resources?"

"One, the Grimms' organs and blood are tainted and taste like the Military rations if they were to be consumed too often. Two, who wouldn't want a fresh, juicy red apple? Speaking of a drink, I'm going to go find some water tanks from the rooftop."

"Oh my Oum, you're going to be the death of me..." Bob shook his head in utter disappointment as he pinched his nose. Suddenly, an echo of roars that sounded like, "Beowolves."

"Welp, *sigh* Guess I'll postpone that hunt for water." Jim said as he chewed off every part of the apple before littering it. He ripped out a nearby bush, hidding a few guns below. He took a silver handgun, locked it and threw it to Bob, who caught it and slotted inside his right pocket. Jim loaded a submachine gun for Bob and gave it to him before loading his own light machine gun. Readied, they waited for a few seconds.

Soon, one Beowolf leaped into the other side of the far coty block, sniffing out for preys. It turned to them and howled to its brotherins. They lifted their guns, Jim ordering, "Ready..."

Hundreds or even thousands came as one, single pack. Before any reached half a city block distance, Jim shouted, "Fire!"

 **(Music Recommended: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Willaims[RWBY Volume 1 Opening Soundtrack])**

Bullets spread out and obliterated any Beowolf that stpod in their way. The Beowolfs were able to dodge through the range and managed to get close to Bob. He changed his left arm into the same blade as the Evolved and stabbed it through the heart. He went on to the other few by slashing their heads and windpipes. He stabbed through one more and used it as a meat shield while carrying on gunning down the rest.

Jim, however, fought differently. As his gun ran out of ammo, he unloaded the magazine and threw the gun high into the air. He picked up the magazine with his toes and pulled out his bullet belt as he swung it around, injuring the Beowolfs that were surrounding him. He reloaded the entire magazine, stepped on a Grimm's face and jumped to the air to take back his machine gun. He put back the ammunition storage into it and put it away to pull out a grenade and its pin. He counted for 2 seconds before throwing it straight down at the circle of Grimms. It tore them apart, leaving an open area for Jim to safely land.

Bob, too, ran out of bullets. He pressed on a small button, removing the clip of his submachine gun. The clip hit one of the Grimms, dazzing it. He let go of the dead Beowolf and threw a magazine out of his left pocket into the air and locked it into his gun in mid-air. He aimed the barrel at the empty one and shot it, forcing it to smash through the head of the dazed Beowolf. They both fought off for a long while until they were robbed of ammo. They tossed away their rifles and turned their arms to their blades. Although Jim was normally using his weaponised arms like a skilled gladiator, Bob took the initiative to do summer-saults, back-flips and other parkour moves while dismantling the army of Grimm wolfs into a small pack, kill by kill. Jim snarled in his mind, 'Show-off.'

After the last Beowolf was brutally murdered, a second sounding was heard. That time, a small yet, more powerful army of Grimm showed up. A bunch of Ursa Majors, a pair of King Taijitu and three Goliaths, all in one. Bob said, "More of them! And I'm just getting started!"

He ran at them, lunged over them and to the one of the Goliaths. He spun in mid-air, turning into a human Beyblade as he ripped through the Goliath's body. Tendrils came out of him and consumed the Grimm, feeding him to become even stronger. He got back down to ground level, plunged his arm into an Ursa Major's chest and lifted its body to wield it like a hammer by slamming it onto its fellow allies.

His other arm then jabbed its neck, affecting it with the Blacklight Virus. He leaped up again and used the infected Ursa to body-surf on it. He flip-kicked it at another Goliath, tendrils came out and affected the surrounding Grimms. They pulled them together, crushing one another thus killing off one-third of their army. Bob air-dashed away from the Grimms as Jim came back out of the same building he was using with a giant minigun. He stood in the front of the streets, closed his eyes and sang, "O~h! Say, can you see~ by the dawn's early li~ght? What so pro~udly we hailed, at the twi~light's last gleaming~..."

He finally triggered the massive weapon of chaos, slaughtering almost all of the remaining Grimms. Unfortunately, the last few survivors are the King Taijitus. With speedy minds, they slithered their bodies around, preventing any bullets from flying into their eyes and letting their bulletproof scales take the shots. Bob crossed his arms in an X-Men Wolverine way. He channeled red Aura from his souls and into his outer body. A small shockwave was casted as he was ready to go.

He dashed at the white Taijitu while causing the platform he stepped once to shatter from the sheer force of his short burst speed. He broke off its large fangs one at a time with both arms. He ran back at the white viper and blinded it with its own teeth to its eyes. It went on a major havoc. It swarmed left and right, bumping into the black one and causing its sibling to fall towards Jim. Jim put down the minigun carefully. He, too, manifested his green Aura mostly to his right arm. He swung it at the black Taijitu as if it was a heavy Mjolnir. He demolished its body whole with one punch(OWA PUUUUUUWWNCH!). As the heaps of organs fell apart, he chuckled, "Well, that escalated quickly."

"Woah-oh!" Bob faltered as he was seen riding on the white Taijitu. He was using the fangs to steer the snake away from his partner. Unfortunately, he accidentally destroyed their territory. Jim dropped to his knees, anguished, "Nooo! My porn stash!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Bob swore. His arms began to be covered in symbiote as he penetrated the scales of the snake, infecting it. He jump off of it, rolled on the ground to land and walked off. Behind him, the viper exploded into huge lumps of tendrils and he did not look. He looked to the building that once called a temporary home. "Also, with the song. Sounds catchy but also very...peculiarly familiar"

"I don't know. It got to my head for some reason.(Alex: Heheh...)"

Jim sighed while wiping his face, "*sigh* Now what?! We have no shelter, no means of relaxation, no entertaining magazines-"

"Please do me a favour...and just shut up."

"...Alright, I _really_ gotta be serious here. I fucking need to jerk off right about no-!"

"That's it! Come here, I'll show you 'tentacle' hentai!"

"Gah! That's just nasty!...Oh dear Oum, alright! I'm sorry!" Jim pled as he ran away from Bob's continuous hitting with a wooden plank. From afar, Alex looked down to them on a mountain, smiling evily, "Hmph! Looks like they're ready."

He then jumped off the mountain and towards the Atlas retirees.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 8, guys and girls(and Weiss). I tried my best to make the fights interesting and hoping that it is to your likings. And to everyone who has been hanging on, thank you SO MUCH for giving me all this support. And of course, I won't forget the help and interesting ideas for weapons, names, classes and all sorts. I'm still thinking of the extending whip katana you're talking about, Emcee2 and your massive scimitar thing, potato man. And I'll forget the assholes who think that my writing sucks. Still, thank you for your support. It may seem like hitting 1,000 subscribers but, it felt like hitting 100,000 of you guys. I may have messed up for the things I wrote in this chapter so I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that it is a lot smaller than previously. So, do share this story with others. Get them to fav, follow and review on this Fanfic. It would be amazing to join the 200+ writers. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble Makers

**Alright, we're getting somewhere in the support system. So, here's my reply to the reviews:**

 **The True Wielder Of The Ultramatrix : Thanks for the approval thing and the cookie *nom*! Well, if you read properly, I thanked the people who got me the ideas of the weapons and would remind them their support ans how much I thanked them for it. Also, seriously?! Minion/Slave!? I'm not that kind of Despicable Me villain because I'm more of a lone wolf if I am evil.**

 **Leysa907** **: Yup. It's nice to get some DMC into this and it's also nice to actually bring Jaune and Adam together since they almost resemble Dante and Vergil.**

 **Just to be clear, here's how the talking would be:**

"Normal voice"

'Thought'

Electronic voice

 **Echoy voice**

 **Two voices at once**

Singing~

 **Warning : I don't own RWBY and [Prototype]. Respective owners and I own my OCs and the fan story**

* * *

Chapter 9: Trouble Makers

At Beacon, In the Cafeteria:

Pyrrha was peacefully grabbing her requested likings into her tray as her meal. She met the old and friendly lunchlady, who told her in a weak tone, "That'll be 500 Lien, dear."

She smiled brightly, taking out her wallet with her credit cards of Lien. She picked out one and gave it to her, allowing her to shift it into the cash register. When the light turned green, she was good to go. Pyrrha took back her card and got over to her friends, RWBY and NR...Wait, "Where's Jaune?"

"That loser went to the Headmaster's tower." Weiss scoffed, polishing her nails. Ruby reacted with, "Weiss!"

"What?"

* * *

In Ozpin's Office:

Ozpin put away his desk and chair aside for Jaune to use as a secret training room for his Aura exercise, in which Ozpin advised Jaune for extra lessons. He was told to release his Aura to its full potential and stood at its greatest for over an hour, which he was already in physical exhaust. His yellow Aura was only an amber compared to Yang's explosive aspect. Once the instructor granted him a break, Arc fell to his knees, completely drained and drenched in sweat. He coughed out blood, stating, "Caugh! *cough* Man, that is tough!"

"You shouldn't be too worked up. Not many can hold their organs that well after only one hour. You took three consecutively."

"T-Three?! You said one hour!"

"And let your limits restrain your future superiority? Don't bet on it."

"Alrighty, now that you made sure that I don't have a watch and you can tease me all you want, what's next?" Jaune asked, swinging his arms to release the aches. Ozpin huffed, "What's next is a little discussion about your Aura. You don't seem to be giving much thought into it. No spirit, no heart and you're suppose to be the funny man in your group."

"Nah, I think you're mixing me with Damien, like Peach. Can't believe she cannot see the hair colour difference and canine ears..."

"Care to explain why you're not fully giving your all?"

"But I am! It's just that..Mercer did taught me not to let my emotions run loose. He's kinda right considering I'm also a victim of anger."

"Isn't _that_ awful. Why would you think of putting a leash on your rage? Everyone would feel better if they just express it out. Like therapy!"

"Right, be in a course of rage for over the day and just wreck a person's life, home, car, girlfriend and making sure he dies a miserable death _then_ feel hella guilty for it..It did happen! Except instead of a car, home and life, they were reputation and drugs. Of course, he did screw over his life with drugs before I made it worse."

"Bah, don't think that differently. It may not happen again! Just go for another shot. That way, you can outpace my Aura training so that you won't do it anymore."

"B-But-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts. I too think differently..and that doesn't mean you have to listen to Mercer. Just do it," Ozpin said while taking out his Scroll to rate his Aura. Jaune resistantly followed by first remembering the torment he went through. Being bullied endlessly, being drugged against his own will and the rest of his cursed life. The unfairness, the side-effects, the chaos, every inch of bad luck he could remember in his entire life. With that, his eyes glowed red. His growl became more wild-like and avid, his Aura began to rise, only instead of yellow and little, it turned black with a tint of red and it grew massively to fill up most of the room. Ozpin's scanner showed the readings to be 3.24e+4 Tons of TNT. Before long, Jaune gave in to the extinguishing-like pain, vomitting more blood than ever and his intestines fell out of his torso. His biceps, triceps and all other muscles were split in half, "HHHAAUGH-! ARGH!"

"Didn't know you would actually give out that kind all.." Ozpin stammered, surprised to see him truly forcing himself fatally to the limit.

"Ugh, okay. My Healing Factor's kicking in very well. Phew..."

"It maybe outstanding that you've matched Yang's abilities, are you sure that's all you've got?"

"It is! That's all I've got-Unh!"

"Please stop lying. How about Mercer?"

"Alex? Well let's see here. He broke my arm at first, infected me with the Blacklight virus without my notice, got me to read an entire library full of books, gave me beyond fatal losses and scars that won't go away, got me to tragically lose most of my emotions, basically destroyed my childhood, made me go past insanity and made sure I'm no longer human..physically not human."

"...A-Are you not giving any thoughts about him?"

"Not really. I mean, I tried thinking about him being an ass but somehow I don't even want to. Not like a friend but..amazingly a stranger. Peculiar, isn't it?"

"Yes..What do you remember about the CRONUS incident?"

"You're going up with that? I-I don't seem to remember much but-"

"What do you remember?" Ozpin repeated with a stronger and tougher tone. "Hmm..I think I was drugged or angry?"

"*sigh* I give up. You got bullied, drugged, tortured yet you can't see how much agony you've went through as a weapon? How's that even possibl-..." Ozpin groaned, filling his mug with more coffee until the pouring liquid levitated upwards instead. The coffee then started faulting like television static. He turned back to see Jaune floating in the air, eyes and mouth completely acting like beacons of light, his arm was being opaquely covered in his yellow Aura. He heard screams down below his tower, his students were running wild in panic, in distraught. The skies turned back to space another time, unveiling to Remnant the other side of the world, its galaxies, stars and universes. Ozpin had seen enough, "..Alright, Jaune. I think you and Alexander made a point about not letting out your emotions-"

" **Shut your mouth** **!** " Arc backhanded him, turning him into dust then atoms and then oblivion. However, his existence was reformed a second later, giving him back life to feel a crack to his skull's back when he collided with the wall. " **You don't know me. NONE OF YOU DO!** "

His shout easily caused an earthquake to the entire academy, casting greater terror to everyone. To make things worse, his right arm was getting cracks to his skin, Jaune was losing his lifeforce as he could not balance his flight. Ozpin understood where he was giving off his Semblance before he pulled himself out of the cratered wall and snatched his cane. He swiftly threw it like a javelin to his right arm, breaking it. Thus, the nightmare was over, the skies and clouds were back to normal, the pupils settled, the apocalypse was gone. Jaune dropped back down, the Headmaster's hairdo was ruined when he blew at his coil of his fringe. Ozpin made an announcement through the mic, informing his students and colleagues to remain calm. Arc woke up with a splitting headache, uneasily getting up on his feet, "Whoa..What happened?"

"Um, nothing, Jaune! Just a..little faint you have from all that training. It'd say we're done for today. Take the rest of the day as a break. You can take the break out of campus."

"Wow, reallly? Awesome!" Arc ran off to the elevator down to ground level, happily free from his schedule. Ozpin moved back his desk and chair to take a seat from the havoc he was currently recouping from. He looked back to his Scroll that was still in Aura scouting mode, noticing a crack on it with the reading describing 'Undefined'. Unlike the commoners' regular Scrolls that had such mode, his was modified specifically by him and his friend, James. It was efficient enough to read Auras beyond the limits of the ordinary devices, which were e+11 Tons and below. A power Jaune was capable of still could not be told by his Scroll with its limit to e+20 Tons.

* * *

An hour later, in a city of Vale:

"The fuck was that?" Alex's voice echoed through Jaune's Scroll. the Arc brothers were hanging out, walking down the streets in their civis instead of the academy uniforms. "Ozpin told me to go crazy with anger or something during our Aura training. After that, I just blacked out."

"Yeah, you blacked out because you fucking did another actual CRONUS incident! In fact, another one of those happening again, the door to your Saviour dream's going to be locked away. Forever. And who said you can go Aura training with that fucker? And if you _wanted_ Aura training during our 4 years, you can just. ASK. "

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Doesn't matter. Can't stay mad at you when I also didn't imply many sessions on your Aura. Although, you'd be God by then to your friends instead of a demi-god."

"So how am I suppose to deal with it when he want me to do it again?"

"Tell him to fuck off and never at all agitate you anymore. That clear?"

"Crystal," Once his call ended, Damien nudged him on the arm. "So, what tipped you off? What did he say?"

"I think it was when he was talking rudely about the bad things in my life. I don't like it. Even though I may not find out much about him, talking crap about me being mutilated in my past doesn't fit him at all when he didn't suffer the same. I guess..."

"You're envious, you mean? Nah! If that were to be actual, you're being bias about Mercer!"

"How come?"

"Even though you have suffered much from 7 till now, he's worse! His father's still MIA or presumably dead, his mother became a horrible bitch after going through prison. The foster care he lived in was _terribly_ filled with assholes for orphans as he protects his sister from them. Then, the torture settled down when he found a job at Gentek, sooner or later it went back up when he and his colleagues got hunted down like hares because the government's an ass. He was shot dead, resurrected only to be hunted down again, had his girlfriend betray him, being tortured by anti-viruses that eats through his own insides, took a nuke for millions of 'New Yorkers', unfortunately been shown how useless his efforts were to save New York with more human violence and inequality, thought that another woman was his type until he knew how deceiving a thief and murderer is. He tried to give the world of true equality, had an actually perfect evil plan that doesn't seem evil at all and all too beneficial for a dump of a city he lived in, only for some family guy who cares for his daughter one-man-army his plans into nothing but shit and nearly killed him. And finally, he had to spend 4 years with you, not saying you're a pain in the ass but, still. He's went through a lot like you."

"...Oh yeah, I must've forgotten about him. Now that I remember, I guess we can both relate and not make me feel envious of his good life."

"Barely," All of a sudden, a voice called him out, "Hey, you!"

It revealed to be a group of improperly dressed students of Mistral's Haven Academy. Their black shirts were unbuttoned, leaving their casual t-shirts exposed. They did not tug in their shirts, had long and unoriginal hair, shoes untied. They all were armed with a variety of sport equipments, metal baseball bats, hockey sticks and more. One of them continued, "Show some fucking respect to Haven Academy's delinquents!"

'Delinquents?' The two Arcs thought in unison. Another spitted, "So?!"

"So...what?"

"Aren't you going to show your fucking honour to us, blonde bitch?!"

"Why should I do that to a bunch of idiots who can't learn the dress code properly?" Jaune said, making the citizens laugh at them and making a mockery at the delinquents. It pissed them off until one snapped at Jaune, "Screw you, you son of bitch!"

He used all his might to hit his head with the metal baseball bat but, to no avail. No signs of a scratch and the bat was bent, "Da fuck!?"

"Say no to violence," He advised. He dislocated the arm he was using to hold the bat, squeezing screams of agony out of his mouth. The others were struck with instant fear and grief by karma. Horrified at the deathly pain suffered by their member, "Try that with me, you'll just break too. I'm just saying."

He kicked his knee, fracturing it and as he was on the ground, tortured, he stepped on his other leg, crushing the bones to fragments. He let the rest run with their pants leaking with piss and the victim crawl back. Damien asked, "'Say no to violence', heh. Coming from the guy with murder issues."

"Do I?" Jaune sighed while closing his eyes. "Hrrm..They're just like Ajax and his mentally challenged, meth-headed army. Ya think we should go after them?"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like we're making any problems to the city by dealing with trouble makers, right? Also, that's the title of this chapter," Damien said, looking at you. Jaune was puzzled to what his brother was doing, looking into a television shop's brand that had a static screen, "Who are you talking to? Are you high?"

"Nah. Anyway, let's be those kinds of assholes that find pleasure from beating up and laughing at those Haven delinquents."

"Neat."

* * *

At a warehouse:

In the warehouse, with a floor mopped clean of anything, the group of delinquents seemed to learn First-Aid as they reattached their fallen friend's limbs back to normal. He screamed, "GAH! BLOODY HELL!"

"Don't worry, boss! Just a few more pushes." One said as they all finally put back his arm to normal. "Grr! If I had another chance, I'd find that cocky brat and he'll be dead before noon!"

"Oh, chill out, man." A female casual voice rose, giving all of the delinquents shivers. From the exit, a fairly dark skin woman with large breasts walked in. She wore a black overcoat jacket, saying 'Fuck The Rules' in Kanji with the collar reaching above her cheeks and a cap, matching her coat. Her white shirt was not fully buttoned, leaving her breast a little bit exposed and her skirt was short enough to barely prevent her panties from being shown. Her hair was white and her eyes were orange-yellow, "There's always a second chance. But this time... _I'm_ taking that second chance."

She turned to the bright sun, feeling very confident. Just then, a bullet came flying towards her, shocking her. She moved back before it could go any further closer as it landed the floor it was aimed at. Jaune waved to them while Damien was holding his brother's automatic pistol, "Hi."

They all turned upwards to see them on a cargo loader for ships. Jaune was spinning his Tank Buster by the chains while scratching his head with his magnum. He modified his sword with it by creating a connection by the hilt of it with his right gauntlet. She giggled, "Oh, how delightful. A bunch of halfwits who. Ya know, I planned to hunt you both down and make every second of fists-to-face most satisfying! But you two seem to be off for a quick death each. Today's a lucky day to not waste my time-"

"Hey, Damien. Don't they look a lot like those Haven students? With the outfits and all?"

"Yeah, they are. Again, they're delinquents of Haven..Ironic."

"Sure but um *click tongue* how are we going to make fun of them while beating them up?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She roared while the both continued to ignore her. "I thought we're going to laugh at them _after_ beating them up?"

"Yeah but isn't it more entertaining throughout?"

"...Meh, we'll see what we can do."

"OI!"

"Whoa! Oh crap!" Jaune got startled by her shout, accidentally releasing out the barrel of his pistol and letting the bullets out. They dropped down through the cargo holder, being followed by him. He clumsily picked them back up and accidentally dropping a few of them again before loading them back to his magnum, being of no care of his humility as the Haven delinquents sweatdropped with Damien's head down in disappointment and embarrassment. "There we are. Sorry 'bout that. I kinda..dropped my ammo."

"Yeah, we saw that. Is he really the person whom you got beaten up by?"

"Y-Yes..He's probably that type of goon with only brawn and no brains."

"I do have brains! They're inside my skull! Right here," Jaune pointed at his forehead with his gun, later on unintentionally pulled the trigger in rage. His head completely exploded, leaving his beheaded neck clean off of any trace, freaking the delinquents out. "Yo, fuck! What the fuck was that?"

"Holy shit..."

"Argh, did he just..Oum damn!"

"W-Why would he do that?!" The boss lady demanded for an answer from Damien, who responded, "He made a 'slight' mistake."

Jaune got back up, startling them once more while putting pressure to his temples, swearing, "Damnit..My finger slipped."

'HOW SLIPPERY IS IT?!' The gang thought in unison. Arc asked his brother, "Can we just skip to the fighting?"

"Why not?" Jaune triggered more blasts from his white pistol. The bullets were larger and emitting red as it completely tore down the warehouse by a few shots. "Wow, this thing's recoil's awesome!"

"Well, you should be caring more of what _we're_ going to do, punk!" Her voice still lingered on in the pile of metal from the warehouse. The pyramid of scraps burst open to every direction, including Jaune and Damien's. Jaune back-handed the plate with ease while Damien sent it back to them. They were all in one group, the male ones terrified of being killed in such an accident while the female one grinned. He said, "Cool, she's still standing..um, who again?"

"The name's Shot Pendant. I believe you look a lot like Jaune Arc, the 'special' boy who can take down that bitch Yang Xiao Long in an arm-wrestle with _out_ Aura with the help of the audience."

"Did that little game really spread to Mistral?"

"Social Media. Someone probably video-ed you guys."

"Mm, still won't get how arm-wrestling is that much of a big deal. And I am weaker anyway," He leaped off of the loader and zoomed right down on them, who dodged the fall barely. Shot ordered, "Spread out! They can't be in seven places at once."

She punched the ground which propelled her to the opposite direction of where she punched. She flew to great distances and height, making it impossible for Jaune to catch her and come back for the others. "Smart. But, you still left some to fend for themselves."

"Bro, Imma go after the others. Have fun with that date on you."

"Date's not a physical object, Damien. It's a period of time that we all can mentally understand."

"The other definition."

"But she needs to be my girlfriend."

"Then steal her heart already!" Damien exclaimed while soaring off to another building, chasing. Jaune turned back to the stationary delinquent who was facing him. He had a stereotypical Japanese delinquent hairstyle, dyed moss-green. He pulled out a scimitar with the size similar to his pair of legs. It had the addition of a gun barrel perpendicular to the guard and a trigger right below it. He crowed, "Now, finally! I get to kill an Arc that deserved the injustice that Ajax SUFFERED!"

"You know he's dead right?" Jaune posed a MGRR Raiden stance with his Tank Buster. "OF COURSE I KNEW, YOU FUCKBOY! I'm going to avenge his soul by taking out the fucker who did it! And it all makes sense that it's you!"

"But I didn't!...I think."

"You're the closest suspect connected to him! So, there's no escaping my wrath. And FYI, I'm the second strongest among the group, _just_ below the Queen."

"So that's Shot's nickname, huh? Queen...I like a girlfriend who rules."

"As if you're in any position to decide her relationship, you blonde fuck!"

"Also, you keep calling me a fuck a lot. What makes me an act of sexual intercourse?" Jaune blitzed towards him, readying to strike. His attack was neglected by the scimitar as he shot the gun barrel point-blank at his face. He caught the bullet and threw back to the enemy's blade, making him lose his grip to the handle. It went flying for a second before the delinquent climbed upon Jaune's body and flip-kicked his chin to fly up and catch it. He did a back-flip before landing, looking at Jaune, unharmed, "Some body of steel you got there. What, Superman born you?"

"Only people in tights are as ridiculous as your clothing. Why would you tug out your inner tank top out, anyway? You look better without that ridiculous giant bread-like hair." He slashed again, but was blocked once more until he fought back with a bundle of blows from left to up and right to down, due to certain anger. "YOU GOT SOME MOUTH THERE, PUNK!"

"So is that gapping bicep wound I'll soon be creating."

"OH, THAT A THREAT?!"

"No, it's now a fact," He pulled of helmet-breaking attack that forced Jaune to feel it. The collision caused a shockwave that reached throughout the docks, cracking the floor. Jaune huffed as he shook his head in disappointment before releasing the chain from his Tank Buster's hilt and flipping out a Huntsman knife through his right sleeve.

"W-What the fuck?!" He wanted an explanation as he thought his strength was equal to his. He then noticed the difference in strength. His scimitar was clattering, showing signs of muscle limitation with his Tank Buster while Jaune stood like a statue of the Terracotta Army. He dipped the knife straight into his arm's bicep, gushing out much blood and muscle tissues, along with screams through the mouth. Jaune simply told him, "Just like that."

"Gaargh! You fucking cock sucker!"

"But I already warned you it's a fac-ugh, screw this. You're no fun anyway," Jaune simply head-butted the spoiled student of Haven Academy, knocking the consciousness out of him. He grabbed hold of the back of his collar, slammed him back down in a fit of fury, "Second strongest, my butt. Time for the next one to two. I'm hoping it's her! She better be much MUCH stronger than this..poor thing."

He sent a Sonar Pulse throughout the city, 'pinging' the others. The ring pulse came back to a specific direction where he'll be going off next, "Gotcha."

He ran off with red streak following behind as he dragged the body.

* * *

Around Vale, at an abandoned city block:

It was a run-down building. Wooden planks sealing the windows and a sign at the main door saying 'Out of Bounds'. Inside was a group of thugs, gambling on their Lien while using the place as a gambling unit. Being rowdy and noisy, the two delinquents would be bound to get caught. One of them had rings on his ears, nose and lips with the other having a few tattoos of cash symbols and skulls on his face, "What the fuck are we doing here, man?!"

"I have no way else! Do you expect me to find somewhere safe for your preference?!"

"Aww. You guys aren't the Queen. What's next, a little scripted event where you guys are going to dodge me?!" The gamblers and the runners looked up to the ceiling, seeing Jaune on the wooden support of the inner roof. He jumped down to attempt a double assassination with a flip knife and a Karambit. Luckily for them, the blades barely made a mark on them when they ducked away from him. Jaune got himself out of the crater he made, paused, "W-What's this? You guys being able to dodge my attacks!?..YOUR EXISTENCE MUST BE ELIMINATED!"

Instead of touching a strand of hair each among them, Jaune was jabbed to the face away from the them by Pendant before being pinned to it. She forced him to let go of the Karambit, took it for herself and threatened him with it to his neck, "Ah, finally! You're here! And you're capable to put me into a wall with my own knife! Good thing I can't tell how strong is the strongest in your group. Cause this is getting exciting!"

"Oh, you don't want to know how strong I AM!" Shot shouted, kicking his nuts and through the wall, accidentally forcing him out with the building collapsing due to the loss of bottom structure, bringing her along. One of the delinquents screamed, "No! He fucking bring her down with him to his death! That bastard!"

"Hey, she did it to herself," Jaune snuck up and frightened them. One raised a gun at him and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, for him, no sound was heard with the exceptions of the click. Arc had his hand behind him and showed a magazine. "Looking for this?"

He dropped it to the ground before stepping and crushing it. The same person with the gun picked out a flip-knife while the other brought out a hockey stick. "L-L-Look, man! We don't want to hurt nobody here, alright?!"

"Have you been picking up on your English lessons lately? Cause you're technically saying that you _want_ to hurt someone."

"N-No, I meant not hurting anyone!"

"Well, too bad. I'm still gonna have to take you down until she comes saving you again." He pulled out his black repeater and shot precisely at their hands, making them lose their weapons. "Aye, there she is-!"

Jaune got cut off by a boot to the face. He was sent flying across multiple city-blocks in one second, shattering any window glasses and pushing vehicles by a few meters while his body soared. Shot took the opportunity of a sneak attack, "Sup."

"Queen! Our saviour! Hooray!" As she smiled at their pathetic bowing to her, Jaune's voice echoed above, "Hooray, indeed."

Shot was stunned to hear him again. He was sitting on the rooftop, leaving one leg dangling off the edge while the other was close to the edge. "I-Interesting. I didn't expect you to be that durable."

"Mhm. So does this make us couples now? I can't remember the last time I had a girlfriend.."

"Ungrateful, stinkin' asshole! You really think she'd let some trash like you bang her!"

"I smell like trash and an asshole? *sniff*" Jaune took a whiff on his arm, trying to find a scent of garbage or manure. "Nuh-uh, all I can smell is yesterday's body wash."

"What a fucking idiot." The three of them sweatdropped with Jaune still going on. "By the way, does that crap on your face wash off? And for you, why did you stab staple gun bullets to yours as well?"

"Dude, can't you see these are my fucking tats?!"

"Wait, they are? They look brown like poop."

"Snrk."

"What!?" The branded lawbreaker quizzed with much confusion to his tone, sounding a lot like GTA V's Franklin Clinton. The other one clarified, "These are fucking earrings, nose rings and mouth rings, bruh!"

"Hmm, nope. They look nothing of rings. They're circular while yours are..yours look like you tried bending the staple bullets in a diamond shape."

"Pff-hahaha!" To their amaze, Shot was laughing uncontrollably at his insults. As much like a schoolgirl, she was giggling with her mouth hidden by her hand with the other covering her stomach from her endless titters. Arc turned into a blank face with her two goons' jaws dropping down to the ground. "Queen, what the hell!?"

"T-That's just rude!"

"I-I can't-heeheehee! I'm *huff* I'm so sorry but, I'm actually relieved!" She began crying while still in a joyful state. "I finally get to have you two exposed for your retarded looks!"

"W-What do you mean?! You gave these glorious tats and rings to us while we're asleep!"

"N-Not really. Phew!" She roughly peeled off their markings and rings with them feeling slight pain from the cause. She showed them that they were nothing but powerfully permanent marker ink and staples that they had for over weeks. "I just pranked you guys for _that_ long! You honestly think that I'm a great artist with the needle?"

"You've gotta to be kidding me. But you said you're a talented tats designer and a great liar-..Oh fuck my life, already!"

"FFFFFUCKING HELL!" They were then conducted to arguing over their friendship and alliances, boring Jaune solidly, coming from his glance to another direction and his head resting on his knuckles. "Look, why couldn't you guys pulled or scraped them out a little harder!? I-...Were we ignoring you the whole time?"

"Oh no, it's fine. My mother always like to talk to my neighbours and aunts before I asked her for lasagna as a child in the next two hours. So, can we fight now?"

"Why do you want to fight again?"

"Damien told me to take you as my girlfriend. It's kind of a interesting goal to achieve so, shan't I?"

"Unless you can beat me, that is." Unhealthy to their hearts, the idiots were shocked again to hear her say that. "O-Our Majesty!"

"Don't call me that."

"You mustn't! Even though you'll just beat him, you can't let this scumbag pull out a trick..and you'd count it as his win!"

"I count it as a skill. A skill only wusses like him would use against _me_."

"But still! You'll let this guy's dirty dick touch you-!"

"No one said about sex, Davy!"

"Here we go again..."

"Alright, alright! We can fight now, Jaune. I'm ready," Jaune's face brightened with glee. "Ya sure?"

"Heh! I'm su-" Shot gave him a cocky grin, still thinking she'd be victorious while she soon realised his fist just teleported right at her doorstep. The next thing she saw with her two very own eyes was an uchigatana, getting in the way of his punch. The next thing she saw was the blade of an uchigatana getting in the way of Jaune's fist. A black ponytailed girl with a very straight fringe in the same Haven Academy uniform interfered his attack with her weapon blocking it before she drop-kicked him straight away from the two.

She called out more reinforcements. Female students of Haven with surgical mask on each held sharp scissors on the rooftops. They all flash-stepped to keep Jaune quite busy. They zipped around the streets like being laser beams as he fought most of them alone. The one with the katana was succouring Shot. "My Queen, have you gone insane?!"

"D-Damnit, Kuro! That was my kill! And who said you can call me insane?"

"How could you let a filthy ingrate harass you like that?!"

"Oh my Oum, he is not even remotely trying to rape me!"

"You know, your friends are really rude when this is just a friendly match between me and her. Is it because of the deal between us, whether I can date you or you can beat me up?" He queried her, holding two of the masked girls by their collars with the rest of them defeated humiliatingly. Their scissors were unrepairable and their masks were shredded, leaving their mouths opened to the public, "And I don't get it. Why do you want to put masks on when you have such lovely faces?"

"So, he's been harassing you and making you look like some clown, is it not, my Queen? Allow me to END your suffering!" She unsheathed her katana while putting stress to the word 'end'. Jaune chuckled as he punched the air and scratched his nose like Bruce Lee, taunting her, "Isn't this getting interesting? Come on then!"

 **(Music Recommended: End Of The Line by Combichrist)**

She sprinted at him, about to cut off his head. Jaune ducked below it and went for a counter jab. His gauntlet clanked with her blade when she stopped him and she fell back. She then crashed into a window and breaking into an apartment of a still-standing building. Inside the place were two couples, making out on a couch, a coffee table, and a Plasma Television. She arrived on top of the table while Jaune entered as well. The couples were muddled and appalled at their while he said, "Um, sorry for the intrusion, we were trying to fight without any property damage-DAMNIT, SPLINTERS."

The girl got down of the table, kicked it into the air and slammed her sheath on it to hurl at him. Even though the coffee table's broken state barely hurt him that much, they resumed to their fearsome battle as Jaune got her out of the apartment and back to the battleground. She encased her katana and cocked it, causing countless of white lines to zig-zag all over the area, going towards him as she chanted her technique, "I will end you! Dancing Sword!"

And with that, Jaune stood at the exact spot woth his arms covering the sides of his head. The lones slashed every part of him. And that time, he finally felt what he deserve from other opponents, unlike Alex. Blood dripped from many wounds and deep cuts as there were hundreds. He stood on a red puddle, simpering broadly, "At _long_ last, a person who showed up to be able to hurt me,"

His body healed quite instantaneously, he flipped his Tank Buster around and posed like DMC3 Dante with his Rebellion in MVC3. "Let's do this!"

She was stunned to find someone who could survive her attack. She tried it one more time. More lines zipped around at him but, with speed faster than her eyes could track, his Tank Buster glew bright-yellow with Aura and he smashed the lines made by her weapon into glass-like shards with his. She was at diseblief to find him, overcoming an attack that could have been the death of any. He whispered with Reverse Flash voice, " **Arc 11: Astral Gleamer.** "

'H-How can this be?! My Semblance bypass conventional durability! What kind of demon is able to prevent that? Unless,' Her mind raced, wondering how Jaune lived through the attack. With a theory that might be correct, 'Unless he can manipulate time and space as well!'

" **I've never knew you'd be the first to drastically hurt me, unlike my trainer.** "

"What happened to your voice-?"

" **Don't care about me. Arc 12: Hercules' Gauntlets!** " He deepened his Tank Buster into the ground and unhooked it from the chain, allowing it to stand up right while the Aura flowing on it vanished. He put his arms together in a 'X' formation and yellow Aura appeared on them. He then flipped out push daggers through his sleeves and went after her, charging with a slower speed. She leaped over him to outmanoeuvre his weaker mobility, only to be intercepted when he stabbed her thighs with the daggers and, with them stuck to her, slammed her back to the floor. The ground slam burst down the road, even timbering down buildings close to them by a few metres radius, cracking the floor, jump-starting cars, vehicles and any other objects that was close. She freed herself by headbutting him and backflipping away only with her arms' strength. She hesitatingly pulled the Push Daggers out of her, hoping that her Aura's healing system kicked in until her train of thoughts were interrupted with her uchigatana stopping Jaune's fist. Green and yellow energy splashed around them from the shockwave, their powers rivalled. Green cuts formed in front of him, separating them away and giving both some distance. As she got back up without too much effort, Kuro held tightly to her handle, worried sick, 'So, I was right! He, too, can manipulate time and space. But, I won't hold back!'

"Angel's Shield!" She cried her slogan as she jerked her katana out of her casing once more, creating the same white lines surrounding her like force-field shell. The waves crashed into those lines, thus deteriorating one another's attack and defense. However, Jaune did a DMC Stinger from half a mile away and had his blade to her's when he overcame the distance in a second, " **You know?! That one guy who calls himself the second strongest of the group is** **a liar with his pants on fire..Now that you think about it, I _should've_ lit his pants while he's unconscious.** "

"Second strongest? Which of those dolts said that?"

" **That one guy with the weird haircut. Did Shot also pranked him?** "

"Oh, that guy. No, she didn't. He was born with it. He's just a weakling, even though he is a resilient retard. But unlike them, I'm the powerhouse to uphold Shot's gang!"

" **Does that make Shot weaker than you?** "

"Sadly, yes. But she's my reason to be this brave and strong!" They fought quick and rough as they repeatedly exerted slashes, jabs, hooks and uppercuts around the streets. Every clash that they made led to the environment falling apart. Their crumbles on the ground around them started to lift up into the air as if they were in zero gravity. They finished their nearly endless counters with one last time, causing those crumbles to shoot out like fragments of a frag grenade. Suddenly, Jaune began to shiver in exhaust, struggling against his tire. His shoulders were even twitching instead of being stiff while Kuro only took deep breaths to get back to shape. Arc limped his way heavily to his Tank Buster, picked it up and rushed again. He slowly swung it still at a weakened state, putting all his efforts on strength than speed, wasting it. Kuro ducked down and slid his throat. His neck gushed out a fountain of blood, Jaune was choking on it flooding his windpipe. She was in complete cringe, "...O-Oh no!"

"Kuro, don't worry," Shot calmed her down but it was useless with her distraught manner. "W-What have I done?! I-I killed him. Our goal wasn't..suppose to-"

"Argh! *choke* Eugh.." Arc fidgeted around with his neck, the cut was cleaned off. His nose was bleeding, as it seemed while he continued bantering, in which they thought he was saying with his supposed smug attitude, "The blood went to my brain and nose..It kinda stings."

"That can't-! That's impossible!"

"You want to know what's more impossible?"

'I-Is he saying that that's just the tip of his powers?! W-What the hell is he!?' Kuro thought, shivering in fear while guarding herself with her blade. She doubtfully stuttered, "Wh..What?"

"Getting a Starbucks cappuccino. One helluva line."

"...Eh?"

"Yup. I mean, I waited like what, 20 minutes for a coffee. I mean I don't do caffeine but, Pyrrha always does need it. That's why I had to wait for it."

"And who's Pyrrha, huh? Some former girlfriend you plan to cheat on with the Queen?!"

"N-No! Just-uh..a friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beacon:

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were back in their dorm, cleaned off of all their lessons for today. The childhood friends were quarrelling, Valkyrie trying to get a coffee and Lie preventing her from ever getting a drop to her tastebuds while Pyrrha started tearing, "W-Why am I feeling so sad?..As if, I'm never going to be happy..."

* * *

"Just a friend?"

"Someone special. I mean, it got really awkward when she got naked and I accidentally walked in on her. Still, she's kinda..good looking..."

* * *

Pyrrha stopped her eyes from damping. Instead of a sorrowful frown, her mouth's shape went upside down, "O-Oh! N-Now, I'm just-! I'm so happy! Yippee~!"

Nikos jumped in glee, scaring her teammates. Ren was on the floor with Nora on top of him, both pulling each other's gums and lips. She asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"So, you think you can have those dirtied eyes even admiring Shot from a distance!? Over. My. Dead. Body."

"What? It's just a date! I mean, I don't remember the last time I had a girlfriend. I guess we don't see much in each other and I don't even remember our first date, considering dating as a forgetful thing. So, it's just dating!"

"I-!...Just fucking tell me how you lived from that."

"Ah, ya know, Zombification Semblance. But now that I am completely fed up with my soul being useless to produce the Aura for my Arc techniques, I think I should knock you out as fast as I can."

"And how are you going to do that when we've shown our rivalling power and your more pathetic stamina-?"

"Arc 10: Hermes' Boots," He threw her guard off with flashy teleportation-like speed, by breaking her grip to her katana, leaving her defenceless with only her sheath. Suddenly, multiple bright red explosions injured her everywhere, taking out all of her focus and energy. The explosions were similar to the magnum Jaune had and it had been proven when he reappeared, holding it. It was already over. He won and she lost. She was wide open and he was ready for another strike. The exact moment his sharp side of his blade was at an inch away from her, she was stunned, stumbling behind and tripping over a gap. She fell backwards, too weak to regain her composure and her soul could not ooze out anymore Aura. He dropped his sword with its enhancement fading away from it and he caught her. He gave her a combat hint, "Ugh, what a pain to squeeze out more Aura. But, with enough strength, even if it's less than your opponent, speed comes before defensive techniques. I mean, your whole lines thing in thin air's not saving your skin when it's a technique and not armour. Hey, are you passing out?"

She tried to reply with her remaining energy but, fainted from exhaustion. Jaune was victorious with no breathing difficulties and no injuries, "...I guess I won, then."

"Now, you're coming with me." He looked to Shot, whose face expression was forever in awe as she said, "You win...I don't think I can beat you."

"Wait, is she _really_ the most powerful among you all?"

"Basically. No one says that the leader has to be the best."

"Hmm. So does that I mean I can date you now?" Shot snickered, amused by his cockiness. "Do you really think you can win my heart with just only power?"

"No. How about going to that amusement park that just recently been opened up at the beach?"

"Oh? So you _do_ know what a girl's taste of entertainment is, aye? Well, I'm not an easy girl to go for, you know."

"How so? I mean, you yourself said that you can't beat me and I say people who are weaker are easier."

"...You're trying to hide the fact that you want me in a skimpy bikini under the beautiful sunlight, aren't you? Getting me to the amusement park? Well, you can't have this body!" She smirked, crossing her arms and facing away from him, who scratched his face from itch, hoping for some ice cream at the theme park. Although she was making a great impression of being cool, she was mentally bursting into adorable cuteness and excitement, dying for a some fun at the amusement park. Jaune was uneducated about the fact that Shot Pendant would be in love with someone with more superiority of strength over her...along with her personality of being both physically tomboyish and sensitively girlish, 'We're actually going to that glorious place that was teased moths ago?! Are we really, with him, that handsome _strapping_ hunk!? Ooohh~! This would be so fun! B-But he'll know how easy I am if I can't bare not going to it with him! With his strong muscular hands holding me when we go into a haunted mansion, on the Ferris Wheel! EEEE~!'

'I really want that ice cream. Oh well, I guess being kind and all about that isn't worth it. Guess I can't get a girlfriend..again.' Jaune dusted off his shoulders, preparing to leave unscathed. While she heard footsteps getting softer as time went, she stopped him from his tracks, "But, since I don't have anything else to do, and I want our bet to get over with, sure. At what time?"

"How about now?" Jaune smiled happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her straight to the bay. Shot flushed, stammering, "H-Hold on! Now?! B-B-But I need to be ready for it! Dressing up for the occasion and all!"

"You're not dressed for it? You look gorgeous already, even if you're wearing delinquent clothes."

"W-What are you-!?" With that, her face gone redder than red. "I mean, I think I can tell that you want, no, _need_ to go to the carnival. And you might want to be in this skimpy bikini you were talking about."

"N-NO! I'm better off as a brutal thug delinquent, living the dangerous life!"

"Nah, I think you had a strange origin story where you're forced to be some human weapon for your father's sake or something where you're just wanting to be a normal girl who doesn't be as violent as any thug for a man."

"I-..Somewhat, you're right."

"Seriously? W-Whoa. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. I thought of it as a theory!"

"I'm over it, Jaune. But," Shot let go of his grip and instead, she hugged around his arm, her boobs had it in-between them. "Even though I'm forced into this deadly outlaw of a tomboy, I completely love causing havoc~!"

"What does that mean?"

"That means, if you honestly think about touching _any_ part of me," Pendant reached out to his ear while slowly reaching down his crotch to grab it with much seduction and lure. "Ya gonna have to _earn_ them~..."

"...By causing havoc? I thought that going to the park is enough."

"Mmhmm! That's only the main course. Where's the appetiser?"

"Then what kind of havoc are you asking for? Is it prank-y havoc? Gun havoc? Anarchy havoc? Genocide? Apocalypse?"

"Whoa, slow down there, cowboy. You don't need to _kill_ for some fun, right?"

"I guess so. Welp, graffiti, theft and pranks then. Let's go!" He shouted with courage, carrying her Bridal style. While he ran up the buildings and hopping on them, Shot looked back to her hand she used to grab his crotch, constantly clasping over and over. She sweatdropped while blushing in realisation how more of a hand-full he was. Much more. She finally spotted what she had forgotten. Kuro was still laying down on the road of the city block of thieves, infested with wanted criminals, especially rapists, "W-Wait a second! I forgot about my friend back there! You know, Kuro!"

"What about her?"

"She's still down there!"

'So? Are you afraid that she'd be kidnapped or something. Don't worry, your other friends with those masks would help her up. Besides, I-uh..may have permanently dismembered them from ever punching, kicking, using a gun or knife and touching private parts. Haha..." Jaune laughed nervously, reminded himself about the blood and gore he left amongst the unconscious victims in the city.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale, an abandoned apartment:

The room was dull with a horrid stench. Water flooded it through the taps and the casualty sat on the couch while the two other delinquents were holding off for any intruders. They were all armed with assault rifles, "Damn! The Queen should not have been this long with that guy's corpse! I think she was defeated."

"Calm down. Don't you remember why they call her 'unbeatable'?"

"True but-" They started hearing singing from the outside. Twisted, Satanic singing, "The hell is that coming from?!"

"*whistle*~" There was then a scratching noise made by a sword to the wall. The three shivered in fear, afraid and cold. Pale as white and mute as dead, their hands were fidgeting with their guns. "Heartaches by the number, troubles by the score~. Everyday you love me less, each day I love you more.~"

"Yes, I've got heartaches by the number, a love that I can't win.~" His singing was worsening their heart rates, squeezing out more sweat from their dry flesh and casting much more life-scarring anxiety and insanity to their minds. Their buttocks clenched in fright, their hearts stopped beating rapidly when the door was unlocked with sheer force as the inner knob was broken when a click sounded. "But the day that I stopped counting~...That's the day my world...will end..."

They stood before Damien with Crocea Mors, his eyes glowing orange-yellow. And before they could even repel against the Faunus, they stared deep into his very eyes before they saw changes to his appearance. His sword and shield were the same but, his face and body, to them, were uneasy. He wore black armour with flames erupting at his shoulders, arms and legs with his body-plate resembling Death with a skull pattern.

His face was worse as he had gigantic orange-yellow eyeballs and teeth that were long, slanted as if a mad surgeon just plugged in a victim's mouth with a set of fangs from snakes. 'It' screamed at them while rushing towards them. They screeched in fear as they tried to bring the monster down but, it used the shield as a cover and stabbed them in the face with the sword. Fortunately, from the outside, the delinquents were having uncontrollable seisures, not holding onto guns as they whimpered in fright. Damien was just at the same spot, did not do anything...much. His eyes still glowed orange-yellow. It was all an illusion. Damien stretched his arms, fed up with trying to catch their tails until his Scroll rang. It was his brother as he accepted his call, "Yello."

"What's yellow?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay then. So, did you kill the runaway delinquents?"

"I would if we're out of the academy. I'd Rambo the shit out of them."

"Good, you didn't. I did what you told me to do."

"What?"

"Get Shot as my girlfriend."

"Wait, you actually got her as your-!? Dude! Fucking ladykiller!"

"I don't kill ladies!"

"No, you have the skills to get you to _fuck_ the ladies!"

"Why would I have sexual intercourse with women? Doesn't sound interesting."

"Ahh, you'll know how much you'd want to fap to the porn you keep finding."

"Nah, never. Nope. I ain't touching your crap. I mean, you had white pee all over them and-"

"Alright, alright! There's no need to bring up mistakes, okay?! Sheesh!"

"Welp, I'm going to go and enjoy my date."

"Yeap. I'll just tell your team that you have some errands or some shit," Damien then hung up on him before wondering how his brother and Shot could ever fit. One was a broken soul who sought for a dream to bring other's freedom and joy with the other being a spoiled child, harming others for her own interest.

* * *

Back to the city:

 **(Music Recommended: Handclap by Fitz And The Tantrums)**

Shot was spray-painting on Vale Police Force cars, describing 'Cop Heads' and 'Pigs' and Jaune smashed open the windows to drop something each inside. They were causing the nuisance outside the Vale City Police Department, also known as VCPD, giggling their teeth out. After they finished what they intended in time, four officers in white shirts, black ties and pants with sunglasses stepped out and shouted at them like old men with neighbouring issues, "OI!"

"Whoosh!" Jaune exclaimed, sliding on the hoods of the vehicles and running off with Shot, too quick for the four cops to catch them. They went to their rides, swearing to their hearts' content, "MOTHERFUCKER, OUR RIDES! Those jackshit FUCKS!"

"What did you put in the cars anyway?"

"Nothing much, just some tactical grenades. I'm surprise none of them have gone off yet," After a split second from where he just finished, a loud bang sounded with a bright blaze behind them. They turned to the officers who were covering their ears, shouting louder, "FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuck, they fucking defeaned us!"

"Ah, there's the flashbang grenades," Jaune said as they then began coughing. Mucus, saliva and tears ran down their noses, mouths and eyes from the heavy breathing for oxygen. "And goes the tear gas grenades."

"Now that's art." Shot chirped, her eyes were sparkling at the glory he had shown to her. Jaune cleared his throat, gesturing whether they could date or not, in which Pendant denied with a tint of red on her cheeks, "N-No! You haven't shown me how much you'd go for my sake! And I want more disorder."

"Alrighty then. Let's just-"

"Argh..*gasp* There they are! Get those fuckers!" While they spotted them and were chasing them like mad dogs, Arc stayed behind, grinning normally, "Ah, something else more to do with them."

Jaune clapped at them to pick up the pace, taunting them successfully. With the right distance, he slid in between one's legs and dropped his pants after getting out, humiliating him. He was wearing white trunks with pink hearts as the design, "You little rascal!"

"But it's just a prank, dude."

"To a policeman!? That's it, you're coming with us!" Another one tried to grab him with a full throttle but he jumped over him completely as he ruffled his hair like a prick father to him. The third and fourth were taken care of when he tripped and tickled them respectively. With them utterly defeated without the use of violence, Arc and Shot scattered off, she laughed hysterically, "Hahaha! Priceless~! That's what you get for arresting John because of an accused molest, you pigs!"

"Since you're not satisfied yet, let's get to somewhere else for more fun." Arc considered when they arrived at a park. Shot let out a 'Tch!', stopped both of them and hid behind a bench. She was glaring at an obese man in a white tank top with a blue sports pants, ginger balding hairstyle and mustache jogging around. Her eyes were daggers, sharper than swords. Arc linked the direction of her eyes with what she was staring at, "You have beautiful eyes."

"-! W-Where did that came from?!" She blushed before he continued his statement. "Predictable to understand your current emotion and person to hate."

"O-Oh..."

"So what did he do?"

"Ugh, that creep, Mr Blutton. He was my highschool coach back in Mistral. He used to sneak into the girls' lockers to steal our underwear during gym with another cooler, more caring coach."

"Another one helped him?"

"What? No! We were working out with him while Mr Blutton took that opportunity to steal them! We had to be careful of going up or down the stairs and running when we're going back home! Now he's here, doing his 'regular' jog that he used to do years ago. Can't believe he'd go to Vale!"

"Speaking of, you somehow flew beyond the sea to Vale from Mistral with your whole gang. What gives?"

"We're on a field trip beyond overseas to understand about _your_ kingdom's history. Today's a freeday."

"Ahh, that explains much." Jaune nodded in understanding, until he realised something. 'But I'm from Atlas...'

"I loath him so much, I just want to tear that pedophile mustache off of him and make him choke on it! I hate his shitty posts on Facescroll, I hate his evasion away from sexual harassment lawsuits every Oum damn time, I even hate myself to ever find coming along on the field trip a good idea!"

"Calm down, Shot. We'll deal with the loser who has no other better things than touch people's private covers. I mean, I think I can do worse."

"And how do you do that?" Shot questioned before Mr Blutton grunted while covering up his crotch with an annoying military commander voice, "Damnit! I shouldn't have drank that jar of OJ! Gotta find a bathroom around here. Where is it?! Ah! There's one!"

He awkwardly dashed to the port-a-potty that so happened to be placed at an edge leading to a pond to finally take some relief. Arc wanted to be as serious as he could but did not know whether to stay solemn or snicker at such a treasuring occasion, "Watch this."

"You're not going to do _that_ , are you?" Shot rejected the idea of his plan, her taste for vengeance was completely outweighed by the beauty in his prank. He strolled casually down the pavement, whistling away like it was a beautiful day. He reached his destination with a cocky slide on the slippery wet puddle, clapped and rubbed his hands, licking his lips childishly. He bulldozed at it and drop-kicked it into the pond, the sewage flew about inside the port-a-potty, disgusting and shocking Mr Blutton to death. The miniature toilet bounced off the grassy slide and became a boat as it floated on the water. Rowdy noises was being foamed in it until he punched it open to be seen covered in dung, "Blech! Ah shiet! What the fuck is this stench?! Who eats this stuff? Ergh! Yuck! Oum damn, I stink! I'm going to have to shower for days! With BLEACH! This is worse than the time I got my eyes pepper-sprayed!"

"Hah! You got pepper-sprayed!" Jaune laughed at him. "You! You did this?! Oh, Imma get you for this, brat!"

He was too blinded in rage, he forgot that he set sail, thus falling into the pond pathetically. Jaune danced the 'U Can't Touch This' dance, taunting him more. After a few more moments of the fat oath swimming up to land and climbing back up the slide, Arc leaned in with a Michael Jackson anti-gravity lean move while giving him a hand up. He thought he was full of it yet he accepted it anyway, only to fall for his trick when he slapped him by the chin, pushing him back down, "That's what you get for touching people's underwear. It shows that ya can't. Touch."

Jaune stood back straight and moon-walked away before spinning and putting his arms to the sky, as if he was worshipping it, "Art. So, is that enough for ya?"

"...Whoa." Shot mumbled, awestruck into a stone statue. He actually did it, she thought. Jaune had finally given her the treatment she and many girls needed from their coach's pervertedness. The vengeance she sought and she cracked a smile, "I-I..Wow! Jaune!"

"Huh? Still not enough? How about that shop over there? The keeper's a real jerk to that old man that runs the 'Dust Till Dawn' store."

"No-I mean. I think I'm pretty sure-"

"Besides, there's a neat dress I think they still have that suits you. Come on!" Jaune ran to her, persuading her to come along. Mr Blutton then remembered Pendant's usual short, white silvery hair and face, moulded from a teenager into a near adult, "Wait wait wait, Shot!? That's you and your fucking boyfriend!? YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PILES OF ASSHOLES-!"

"Shut up." Arc said, flicking out a tool claw hammer from his sleeves and throwing it at his face to knock him back into the pond. "Heheh. I stole that from a construction worker because I lost most of my knives months ago. Shall we?"

He bowed down and straightened his arms to his left, showing her out of the park and following the 'Ladies first' motto. She shook her head, amused as she followed his decent play by asking for his hand. They both held hands and danced off to the dress store he insisted, while Mr Blutton still could not get back on the top.

"Now, what is it about her that makes you want to trash her place, huh? Because someone took a pinch on her and she thought it was you?" The delinquent queen asked, hiding behind a wall close to the store. It was blindingly clear and white, the sign had golden words saying 'Enchantress Allure', hundreds of dresses of bright and adoring colours hung around and displayed for outsiders and even the cash register was pure silvery white. The cashier, also in white but with a gloomy face, had a broom beside her, forced to be ready for even a speck of dust to even enter the store. Jaune huffed, "Nah, she just don't like 'filthy' and 'dirty' people walking in her shop, thinking that I'd contaminate her 'fresh and godly' designs. That woman..I mean, do I have anything bad on me?"

"Black clothes."

"Oh yeah. Smell?"

"*sniff* You smell mainly of iron."

"Ahh, the blood of my enemies. Well, do you think she'd be that good of an owner if she literally pushed me out of it and pour bleach on me?"

"Well, that's just being rude and humiliating."

"Humiliating? What matters was that that bleach tasted awful!"

"She drowned you in it!? How are you even alive-..nevermind, Zombification. Right."

"Yeah! And I drank it all down while some spilled out and bleached my whole jacket white! Who does that to a jacket that's meant to be dark and evil and spoopy!? Hmph! And it taste like what happens when you put orange juice with peanut butter, jelly and chocolate..."

"And you tasted that combination?"

"What? I like sandwiches and OJ since I was a kid! I didn't know it'd taste bad together. Oh wait, here she comes!" Just like what he said, the owner who had cost him so much problem over a few steps into her store was a glorious woman with the face and hairdo of Marilyn Monroe, dressed up in a white fur coat with a pale-yellow animal neck fur warmer with a white Sinamay hat, white heels and black-lensed white sunglasses. Her lipstick was ice white. She tried to dress up like some modern day goddess, only to be talked behind her back, being called a slut for attention, "Oum, everything about her is white. And she will understand what it means about a few specks of dust on the floor and total blackness!..Although her sunglasses lens aren't white. But still! DARKNESS!"

"I can already tell why she's a dick." Shot said as the owner insulted her own cashier. "The hell are you doing?! Attract more customers now, you dumbass! Or I'll make sure your pay's worse than before! And make sure you don't step foot out of the carpet! NO ONE wants a whore who can't keep clean. Ugh! We're losing more profit than we grow.."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"What was that?!"

"Y-Yes! Ma'am Lupa!"

"Heh, no wonder the clothes are stacking way too close. I'm sure a water balloon's enough for a clean freak like her-" Pendant gave her idea before a tar truck came rolling pass their views. Jaune grinned while making a binoculars out of his hands, "I spy with my little eye something that goes with..fire."

He spotted a fire hose in case of emergency. Another craft was about to be born.

* * *

A few minutes later:

Shot drove the tar truck like a maniac on drugs, with Jaune hanging onto a bar with the fire hose attached to the tar supply. He precisely sprayed the tar at the Enchantress Allure, with Madam Lupa in time before she could take cover. His humoured howling was so innocent yet so dark, chaotic and addictive on accident, as artful as a charming deranged jester, "Yeeaahahaha! Woohoohahahahaha~! *cough* *cough* Ah *inahle* Ahahaha!"

"Awh! MY CLOTHES! MY STORE!"

"Ohp! My mistake." He smacked his forehead and got off the truck as she stopped driving. He kicked down glass pane, entered the display corner instead of the door and sprayed more to the inside. Lupa tried to get rid of the hose from his hands in a game of tug-of-war, with the winner being very foreseeable when he easily took it back and ruffled her hat into her head, blinding her. He then sprayed more to her face, bringing her to her knees without dry eyes before facing the petrified cashier. Instead of her clothes, he did the same to the soles of her feet by pouring it onto the floor. She asked, "W-What?"

"Don't worry. We're siblings of victimisation. Go on, thieve away the whole cash register's Lien and run along a free woman, you magnificent bastard!"

"B-But I-"

"And if you're thinking about another job, I suggest either the theatres to serve the popcorn and soda or fast food restaurants. Now run!"

"I-I don't how to-I mean..T-Thank you so much, mister!" She expressed her gratitude sincerely through her face, gobbling down the Lien cards into her pockets and sprinted off with the dough. Lupa splattered off the tar on her face to speak without anything on her face running into her mouth, "I'll get you for this, you slutty bitc-!"

"Shat ap." Jaune told her to while spilling more on her. He tossed the hose away and jumped onto sections of clothes after sections of clothes to reach to the register table, standing firm and proud with his hand yet again to the ceiling, "Tadaaa~! Ehehehahahaha..Whee!"

He proceeded to jump down the counter to kick the puddles of tar to the clothes again, murmuring words such as 'stupid', 'retarded', 'openly gay', 'unnecessary' grumpily and stopped to the other display, showing an actually delightful flower dress meant for the summer, for the weekends, for Shot Pendant. He was impatiently excited to make her wear it, coming from his hands slapping his cheeks together, "..Beautiful."

He punted down the other glass pane and exited with the mannequin wearing the flower dress behind him, blowing a whistle with his fingers, "Oh honey~!"

"..No."

"C'mon!"

"I'm not!"

"Do it! It'll be great!"

"*sigh* Yes, pudding?..." Shot rolled her eyes, pursuing with his minor play before mentally squealing at what he had brought to her. "Look what I've gooot~!"

"..Don't you ever..think I won't..get you for..this..EEEE! That's so _cute_ ~!" She lost her cool, snuggling over the dress after he removed the mannequin. "Is it good?"

"Yes! Yes, yes YES! I-...You're good." She blushed, congratulating him for finally breaking her spirit whereas he took out what was inside the shoe box, showing her a nice pair of slippers. "Even better?"

"Hmm..Even better." Her smile was none of other than happiness and truth, she was really having much fun with him. All of a sudden, Lupa prepared the hose to fire at them. She growled with the grumpy voice of Cruella De Vil, "YOU..FUCKS! YOU DID THIS TO ME..."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry, my love! I'll save you!"

"J-Jaune!" Her eyes sparkled to the magnificent man saving her from tar. He raised his arms in defence mode before spotting Lupa's error, "Actually, nevermind. Nothing's going to happen."

"OHHOHOHOR! *inhale* YOU THINK SO?!"

"I don't think. I'm sure of it."

"YOU MANWHORE! EAT YOUR OWN SINS! AHAHAHAHA! AH-wait, wait wha-?" The small jet of tar splashed on the floor, inches away from the tips of his Jordans. The hose was actually overflowing at the madam's heels since she was on top of it. A cartoonish, large abdomen-like hose balloon made out of tar appeared near her heels and was about to burst. Jaune got out a kunai, "Ah, typical iconic cliche where the water bulges up.."

Arc cut opened the tar by throwing the kunai, it blasted Lupa's face with more tar than ever. Jaune leaped out of the way and behind the truck, with Pendant in his arms, shouting, "Hnrh! Max Payne!" However, the way the landed, she was on top of him in a discomforting way, "Ow..*gasp* J-J-Jaune!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. Now are you satisfied?"

"Yes. Yes, I really _really_ am."

"Good! With that over with, let's go!" Jaune flickered around a car key, pressing the button. A white roofless vintage car was up and prepared for their trip to the carnival. He did another slide on the car hood with her jumping right into the front passenger seat. Once he got into the driver's seat, they sped off, leaving the poor old woman to dramatically scream, "NNNOOOOOOooo...!"

* * *

An hour later, at the beach's carnival:

The vintage car was left sinking into the sea and Jaune was waiting outside the bathroom for Shot to put on her garb. Once she stepped out, she was already a beacon of light and purity, striking envy and nervousness into the hearts of women and men around her in a ten feet radius. But Arc was mostly immune to her charm, only see her as any other few fair maidens on Remnant, with his remark, "That really looks good on you."

"Thanks~! So, how do you want this date to finally start?"

"Let's see here, it's actually getting late and I'm sure you're suppose to be going back to your ship soon, right?" Jaune schemed while looking to the sunset. "So how about a few shots with that gun game thing? We can get some kind of soft toy if you like."

"Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" She proceeded to hug him tightly, her brawn was tough enough to snap his spine in half with a loud 'CRK!'. "..Oops?"

"I was about to say 'yeah' but, you beat me to the punch." When she let him go, he was unable to stand straight with his upper half dangling off from his lower half. He put himself back to shape with disgusting, excruciating noises of bone cracks in an insane way, no doctor would encourage it. Shot went first to shoot down the cans with the toy rifle, taking a few shots for one can, "Aw. I'm not very good with guns."

"More on the close combat situation? That's the same with Yang, even though she has her shotguns."

"..Who's that?" Pendant mumbled with pinch of envy before her jealousy reduced when he told her about the golden boxer. "The worst person to live on this planet and her puns."

"Oh, good. Thank Oum."

"Now, I think you have to aim it more upwards to the tip of the can. Somewhere close to the edge." He got to her back and held her hands together to the rifle, teaching her. His soft, warm hands sent shivers down her skeletal system. The moment of their embrace was superb, delectable and desired to last forever. She was drooling over the few seconds, feeling as if they were minutes for her to savour longer, "You ready to aim, Shot?"

"H-Huh? Oh! Y-Yes!"

"Fire." He signalled, both of them did it together, taking down three more with the last three pellets and earning herself any kind of soft toy she wanted. There were a variety of what she could pick, stressing her out. She asked him in a more girlish tone. Her feminine was growing well with her cuteness, "Um, which one, Jaune?"

"A teddy bear would be typical but..hey! How's this for a something to snuggle about?" He picked up a shark soft toy in which she agreed. "That's even cuter than what I was thinking about!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"That giraffe."

"I guess that'd be good as well-Whoa!" As soon as she spotted another event, she pulled him by his sleeve, wanting to try the roller coaster. The cart was symbolising a dragon with red eye and sharp teeth at the front, along with the tracks completely fatal with a ramp taller than a twenty-floor building, going upside down with a few seconds of the cart staying on the right or left with the final few tracks were missing, letting the cart fly. He said, "The roller coaster? But isn't that a little too slow for our quick minds?"

"But isn't the feeling when your butt leaves the chair, the wind combing your hair and the gravity pulling you upwards fun?! You have to try it!"

"Okay but, I want to have a better challenge than this."

"Hmm, how do we do that?" She thought by herself while he saw a hotdog stand. He got over to it and asked for ten hotdogs, in which the owner sweatdropped, "T-Ten!? Kid, I know you're hungry but ten?! What gives?"

"I want to eat as much as I could before getting up on that ride. It's an ambition I'm willing to go through the humiliation of vomitting."

"I-I don't see how you're gonna make it with that...but good luck, soldier!" They both saluted in hopes for Arc's safety while Shot sighed with a beam on her face. It took them hours to wait for the ride due to the longest queue no one's feet could survive but, after he finally gulped down on the hot dogs and they got onto the middle seats, the cart frighteningly jump-started, climbing up the hill. As it reached to the top, it made some sounds through the speaker, saying, " **Are you ready, humans?! Too bad. TIME TO DIE!** "

The dragon cart burst out a small patch of fire through its gigantic mouth before it jetted straight down, going in a vertical circle, spinning about and making the passengers screaming for their dear lives. Pendant flung her arms into the air in joy, ecstatic at what she had said about it. The rear flotation, the wind straightening her hair backwards, the 'anti-gravity', she was actually being too selfish about her sake when Jaune was knocked out cold, foam forming out of his mouth. His pupils faded into his eyeballs, proving his defeat, "Oh no! JAUNEY-POO! WAKE UP!"

"Sweet mother of Oum..he didn't make it," The hotdog man pulled down his hat and putting it to his chest, eyes still locked on to the warrior that fought magnificently against indigestion. "You were good, son. Real good. Maybe even the best..."

"Um, mista? Can I have my hotdog now?" A boy was asking for his meal, licking on his lollipop. "Huh? Urh yeah..sure."

The cart drove back up the hill but slowly went back down due to the spare kinetic energy within it. As it reached a slight terminal velocity, Jaune's arms were flung to the sky as well, his eyes regaining vision and showing that he was not dead yet. "W-What?! He did! That son of a gun! He made it!"

"Jaune-!"

"Gah, I hate people screaming into my ears!" When they got back down, the hotdog man ran to him, exclaiming, "You scared me back there, kid! I thought you were a goner!"

"I was. Dude, the back and front were screaming like the Black Canary, man!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Their screams were like that device some Walter White look-a-like had in Iron Man 1. Their sonic voice literally put me out of commission! And my ears are still muffled up by my blood. Welp, still didn't throw up!"

"Haha! That means you'd have a brilliant victory against the indigestion of those hotdogs."

"Yeah. Sad that those scaredy cats had to ruin it."

"Well, now that you've lived on for your girlfriend, I'd better get back to my stand. Good luck on your date!" As he sprinted like the wind back to his grill, Jaune asked Shot. "Now that I've been thinking about it, why did you call me 'Jauney-poo'?"

"Y-You heard that?! But you said you were suffering from that s-scream!"

"Oh come now, why would I not listen to my date?" Blood raced to her cheeks, revealing a blush. She spun away, crossed her arms and pouted girlishly, "Y-You jerk!"

"What did I do?!"

"...I guess this is my fault. You should also be having fun."

"Not really. I'm having as much fun as you are from toying with those cops till now. I mean, I can go on as long as you want. I finished my homework anyway."

"No! I don't think I should let you just..can you at least try something you'd enjoy whereas I don't? The guilt is terribly killing me..."

"How about that creepy maze with that dramatic sound coming off?" He pointed to what he had exactly described, even the mysterious, hair-raising piano sound went off. Foamed screams could be heard through the deflection of the walls, reaching to their ears. Shot never had a taste for horror, she did not even want to watch another minute of the introduction to one movie, after her tragedy of only watching three horror movies all at once. Jaune simply said, "I'm sure you're fine with all those mascots and weirdos, right? I mean, they're just weirdos!"

"Y-Yeah, haha..." She was freaking out, she could not stand any of the fictional phenomenons, monsters, devils or any other kind and would not dare experience the protagonist-to-be-scared opportunity. 'T-This is getting way overboard! I'm not up for the challenge! This is insane! What if the tentacles come and stab me everywhere?! What if the mad surgeon slice me in half!? What if I lose Jaune and an actual madman comes to kill me?!..No, I should do it for Jaune's sake. I made him go on that ride and this is my sin!'

'...Maybe I should devour some more Grimms later. Should I just eat them raw and whole or cook them up with weapon friction or my magnum blast and slice them up for future meals? Meh, any type of meal would still satisfy my belly, screw it.' Arc thought, drooling for blood and death in his mind. After he slapped himself out of his train of thoughts, he pulled her into the maze, her screams were more comfortable than the ones behind him at the roller coaster, "Ahh! Jaune, wait! You can't bring me in here when I'm not ready! I'm scared!"

"But, there's no one here. This is just the beginning and it's only a pitch black room-Oh wait nevermind." He made a clueless-looking face in expression of his unyielding bravery against a terribly terrifying monster cosplayer, with intestines coming out of his eyeholes, sharp teeth for his whole dental, long black hair, pale skin and a white dress. It grunted something like, " **Help..me...** " Pendant, on the other hand, lost her soul to another dimension, her blood turn cold, her sweat was not normal and her face showed true jeopardy, "AAAAHHHH!"

She hugged his arm around so tightly, his skin, flesh and bones became mash potatoes but was still connected to his body, "Damnit, I just got used to this new one! Uh, no one likes to see such brutal injuries so let's get a move on, Shot~!"

"P-PLEASE DO SO!" As they continued on, someone appeared into their sights at a corner with flickering lights. She was whimpering in a 1980 green high school jacket, her hair was long and ginger facing the walls. Arc felt bad for the sorrowful girl alone in the maze whereas the delinquent queen bloody knew that it was some trap for idiots. He exhaled, "Aww..she's lonely. Maybe she needs some other girls to help her up."

'NOT AT ALL, JAUNE! Oh please, don't tell me to do what I think you're gonna tell me to do-'

"You should be able to understand her, Shot. I'm just a guy who doesn't know any better. Go and cheer her up~!"

'FUCK NO!' She made an angry Nami face to him while he patted her on the shoulder. "Come on, Shot! You can't leave her alone! She's sad and cold!"

"B-But I-"

"Plus, she'd be afraid of me having a disoriented arm anyway," He pointed to the arm she was squeezing the life out of. 'And I do have to follow the rules that it'd take hours to heal without eating anyone so, crap...'

"I-I-I...*sigh* Okay..." Shot took tiny steps one by one, being more hesitant to go over more distance. After shortening the distance between the two girls into two feet away, the weeping woman muttered, "*sob* *sob* *inhale* Why did he leave me?..."

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Why did he leave me?!" Shot shook her hand to pull her direction to her, only to see her face completely upside down with skull still at the right position. Her 'jaw' for a forehead was so large, it did not fit for a perfect dental. Her nose was split in-half like some inbred failure and her eyes were forever closed, in fact, her eyelids were stitched together forcefully. Pendant ran away through the maze instead of staying with Jaune, roaring, "KYAAA!"

"Oogly-boogly-boo!" Her mind was so will-broken, so ridden of her innocence and so devastated, she was even scared of a cartoonish-looking monster that even kids only find them funny, with blue fur and three eyes and laughable joke for sharp teeth. She then encountered a very tall, slim, bald, pale man in an all-black suit, waving at her without even saying a word, "EEEE!"

"DUURRO! Monstah Cardo!" An anime character with ridiculous hairdo and a pyramid for a neck chain in a blue jacket and pants shouted, holding a duel monster card with a duel game gauntlet. Even he went out of character from the creepy maze, she still got jump-scared, "UUAAHH!"

"Haha, he got so many monster cards in one go!" Jaune laughed behind her, facing her back and at the Yami Yugi cosplayer, who chuckled along. "I know, right?"

"KYAAA!" Pendant smacked Jaune across his face in fright. She was too confused and afraid, she punched down the wall and out of the maze. Her strike was powerful enough to completely twist his neck 360 degree around, creeping out the workers, "Man, guess now I know how terrible of a boyfriend I am. No wonder Sydney left me."

He snapped his neck back in place before chasing after her to the Ferris Wheel, where she cut through the queue and got into a component instead of a couple. While she got in, hugging close to the shark with it absorbing all her tears, Jaune waited at the line patiently, following the rules after disobeying them for the past few hours. Until he reached the end, the Ferris Wheel stopped moving. He asked whether the manager of it could make it start moving again, only to be rejected since it was a beautiful moon-rise at the edge of the sea. It really was with its luxurious cold-white colour, its position with the ocean, Shot must have seen it already, without him, "Then I hope you can't stop me from climbing it up."

"What are you crazy, kid?! That's at least more than a hundred feet tall-WHAD DA FUCK!?" Jaune ignored him as he ran up the Ferris Wheel, astonishing the people below. He got to the component Pendant went it and knocked on the window. Shot looked up to see him smudging his face to the window, "Hey, Shot! Can you let me in? I mean, I'm sorry that I make you get scared like that."

"S-Sure." The delinquent let him in, both sat down to talk. "I really am for making you be afraid of all those spookiness. I should be ashamed of myself as your boyfriend..."

"You don't to have to beat yourself up because of me, Jaune! I just..really wanted you to enjoy this date. A-And I don't think you're a bad boyfriend! You said this Sydney's your ex, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're too good for her! She must've some disgusting taste for her type of man. You're really the nicest guy who can make any girl smile and blush. Even me...It's more like I'm a bad girlfriend for you. Only enjoying for myself yet I can't do anything to satisfy you." Shot glanced to her sandals, guilty of her actions. Tears streamed down before Jaune carefully lifted her face to him. He kissed her lips, with no misconceptions at all. Her moody pale face heated up to thousands of degree in delight and discomfort. Thus, she hesitated to push him away and let him continue. Without their notice, white markings unveiled as veins on Shot before fading off. They ended their trail to her mouth and the markings reappeared on Jaune, only in the colour of yellow. Soon, their lips were unlocked and Pendant spoke, "Your..."

"I did enjoy myself. With you, at least. With those times when we play around in the city, talking about the problems with other people. And you're just so darn cute! This is the best satisfaction I have ever experienced, Shot! Thank you." Jaune told her while reflecting. 'Unlike that S-Tier Nevermore fight satisfaction. That's a different kind.'

"Your lips taste like strawberry."

"Um..." Jaune sweatdropped at her still startled face. He hugged her tightly for another sweet embrace which also snap her back to reality. She cuddled back as well, beaming.

* * *

In Ozpin's office:

Ozpin was at his desk, typing on his computer with another screen next to it showing the news about destroyed police cars and a humiliatingly ruined clothing store. The Headmaster sighed as he took a sip of coffee, "Well, this is what I get for letting him off like that. Heck, keeping him in my academy. Good thing that Mr Arc insisted on paying 60% of the repairs that Jaune did just for that Haven delinquent...Hmmr. And it took you long enough to get my message, Mercer."

" **Yeah, yeah, take a chill pill.** " Alex sassed with a very persuasive devilish voice. He had his mask on, hiding in a shadowed corner with his arms crossed. He jumped onto his table, standing on it rudely to continue, " **So, I heard you were looking for me. You said you got me a job?** "

"Unless you're broke, it might put you back to shape. And, it should be quite easy because of your, hm how do we say, previous talent."

" **Very well, then. Got nothing else to do anyway.** " He accepted it.

* * *

An hour later, at the slumps of Vale's city:

He arrived at a nearly abandoned city, the city where order was weak and criminals crawled. The same place Jaune and Shot were. As he still took his time strolling to his objective, two thugs got out of a dark alleyway, holding a pistol and a flip-knife. Even though Mercer was in his ZEUS clothes, without his mask, the night hid both of his identities as ZEUS and Mercer, disregarding that fact to the bandits. The blade wielder stuck it to his throat, decided to give a little cut for Alex to bleed from. He failed to do so and could not see well within the darkness, "Money or your life, pussy! Hehehe..."

"Yeah, give us your money or a bullet won't penetrate you." The other ruffian, too, put his weapon at a vital spot of Alex's. The paleface sighed, laughing and mystifying them, "You guys have shit for eye sights."

Alex pushed the man's gun to aim at his own friend's wrist, shooting him as a sign of surprise. He dropped the knife to scream at the wound he made whereas Mercer elbowed the last one down, taking his pistol, "GARGH! Da fuck's with this dude?!"

A few seconds later, the moonlight shone down on him, revealing his secret to be ZEUS but thanks to his hood, he did not need his mask with darkness as his temporary mask. He unloaded the gun and toyed around with the clip, antagonising the fearful thugs, "Ahh, nothing beats the good old days where idiots didn't know that they were messing with the wrong guy. Good times, good times. Apapap, you're not going anywhere."

While the two fled from his grasp, Mercer swiftly loaded back the magazine and shot them down in cold blood. He fired more and more, riddling them with an entire clip of shots and threw the gun away into a trash can, already had no use with it. His left arm shape-shifted into the similar arm of a Blackwatch Lieutanent, with a touch pad similar to the officer rank and instead of blue, it was red. Through the screen, he saw Ozpin in it, discussing live, "Ready for your new job?"

" **As long as I get paid with the cards.** " The video screen shrank to the bottom left while the main screen showed a building, drawn by line with the inside scanned to the outside. "Remember Roman?"

" **Yes. I can't wait for the Christmas holidays to see him in red.** "

"Christmas' gone, Alex-"

" **Then it's Chinese New Year! You're not going to push me off my A-game.** "

"The heck's 'Chinese New Year'? I don't remember anything about Chinese in the world-...Nevermind. You did say that you have some 'chemistry' with his father. What I want is you to be with the mercs to gain data. And what you want is-"

" **At least kill one of the Torchwick kin.** "

"Exactly. And the only way to make it happen is to kill Davy. The reason why is to draw Cinder's attention. When Roman gets home and see his father dead-"

" **I interrogate him and get him to bring Fall to me. Punk never gives out his number, right?** "

"And you tell how desperate you want to 'destroy Remnant' or whatever you see fit-"

" **She'll let me join her. Good. Very good. I** **'ll visit him with a box of lead.** "

"No biomass? No viruses?"

" **I have no intentions on using my powers on a buffoon like him.** " He deactivated his pad and shape-shifted his mask on. What was in front of him was his prey's building. He wished to end what he left off four years ago so horridly until a bright idea came in mind. He ran up a nearby structure and stayed at the rooftop. He closed his eyes and when he did something mentally, he was seeing the inside of the Hive Mind.

A wide world with lightning-like cracks coloured in orange, a faint background of yellow and green, as if he was in a new plain of existence. He saw potential infected victims, mindless Infected, the Grimms and most importantly, his Evolved. He searched for images of Jim and Bob and found them, reminding him about previously when he dropped into Mountain Glenn. He closed his eyes once more, into the Web of Intrigue.

* * *

Yesterday, at Mountain Glenn:

Alex smashed into the streets, leaving a crater. Jim and Bob turned to him and readied their blades but, only to see their lord, "Bobby Jones and Jim-bo."  
"Those aren't our exact names, you know that?"

"Of course I do. It seemed that you two increased in power. Great! One thing," He mutated out his Blade, intimidating them with an echoy voice, " **How about a spar for your papa?** "

"...Sure." Bob agreed before flash-stepping into his face and slammed his fist into his blocking palm. Mercer kneed his gut, grabbed his leg and plunged his body down deep to the ground. Jim charged his green Aura and concentrated into his right fist. He ran at Alex and punched him. The force of the attack pushed away a chunk of the air, forcing it to remove city blocks from the face of Remnant. As the dust cloud dissipated, it was seen that Zeus had his left Tendril arm stopping Jim's punch to move an unch closer to him. Jim was in utter shock when the tables were turned, " **Nice arm! I actually felt that...** "

He twisted the wrist, spreading screams throughout the broken city, " **But not enough.** " The floor rumbled for a few seconds and out popped Bob, fueled with red Aura around him. He had Claws out and tried to make a cut on Alex's 'pretty face' with very quick reflexes but, could not even pull a string of hari from him. Mercer moved away from his talons easily, maneuvered through the gaps and broke his jaw, knocking him out cold, " **Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get you?** "

"Smug-ass. You should respect your elders!" Jim came back with his wrist re-attached. They clashed with blades, Alex asked, " **And,** **how old are you?** "

"50!"

" **...Damn, can't make a good comeback but y** **ou're right. I should respect someone 10 years older. So, how about I put you in a wheel chair?!** " He ripped his leg apart by the knee with his own. He forced his Blade into the insides of Jim and freed him from the cold metal, " **Yup, I did choose the right people for my legacy** **...** I think you guys are ready for any job I bring in."

"Grraaahh! And what kind of job would that be?!" Jim growled, trying to ease the pain while the virus smirked at his comment, "...You'll see."

* * *

Back to the present:

He opened them and called out for them to come. He then breathed in the air of reality, waiting patiently for his two troops to arrive. Fortunately, one and a half minutes had past and they were prepared for any orders as they kneeled loyal to Mercer. They wore different clothes, unlike their Atlas outfits. Jim wore the exact same clothing as James Heller while Bob wore a regular black sweater with red marks, along with dark blue pants, "Stand up. I don't think royalty would suit us in, well, suits."

"Suits, sir?" Bob questioned, confused. "Yes, suits. I believe none of you had the chance to copy the image of the clothing you consume from a lifeform. You see those two over there with the MP5s?"

"Yeah?"

"Consume them, _only_ shape-shift into their clothes but, not their faces and carry their guns. I don't want my men look like idiots. You're all good-looking enough."

"What about your suit?"

"I got mine already. Get yours ASAP."

"We'll see fit, sir!" Jim saluted him before him and Bob pounced off the roof and at the two agent-like enemies to crack their heads to the concrete ground like assassins jabbing their hidden-blades. They tore the bodies like paper and wore their suits and were armed with their guns. They had white shirts, proper black suits and black ties. Bob adjusted his tie in a cool manner while Jim pointed the barrel to the sky to prevent any casualties...for the moment.

Alex chuckled as he clapped his hands while falling straight down. He, too, was in his suit but, his was similar to a crook from Junior's bar and he still had his white hood and red symbol on. He successfully walked across the road, never looking out for any danger and not on the pedestrian crossing, passing by every vehicle with a loud honk each. He pulled his gloves tighter, quering Bob, "I may not be exact on my words because I haven't been holding onto a gun at all. Have any handguns?"

"Of course, sir." Jim and Bob handed over theirs to him. Jim's was a Beretta 92FS and Bob's was a Colt Gold Cup National Match with silver plating. "Delightful. I may want to give these back to you because I have other tastes."

"No problem, sir. As long as we bring of what you need." He slotted them into his back pockets and strolled to the back door of the building, "Ready?"

"Sir." They all put on their masks. The two wore the regular Grimm masks as the White Fang while Alex wore his special gift. " **Let's go.** "

 **(Music Recommended: Bad Man by Blues Saraceno)**

He kicked the metal door open and two guards were defending the first floor. Before they could even react and shoot to kill, Alex bent down, pulled out throwing knives under his pants' sleeves and threw them into their eyes. They moved silently through the halls, passing by the toilet rooms and cleaner's room. He saw the customised submachine guns, noticing the silencers. Once he took them, another criminal went down the stairs, his arm slithered into a woman's waist. She wore a very small denim vest, a T-shirt that showed her boobs quite openly, a stunning leather skirt with high heels and fishnet thigh high stockings. She carried a small black purse around her shoulder, depicting a prostitute, "Ahh, tonight's great, huh? Want to go again tomorrow~?"

"*giggle*"

The three people, who evolved beyond humanity, were disgusted, even for Jim, by the way he boasted about his time with her. Alex did an honourable thing to kill him. With his body full of bullets, the prostitute was about to scream before Mercer threw one gun away, flash-stepped towards her and choked her by the throat. He whispered his demonic voice to her ear, " **Run along now, child** **. You don't want to know what happens next.** "

She nodded and was released. She cried her way down the halls and to the exit while Bob picked up the rifle and sent it back to Zeus' hand. They got up the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was reeked of sounds of pleasure, implying that the area was full of enemies having casual sex. Three thugs were leaning onto the walls, acting tough with their P90s.

Mercer brought the barrels to his sides and sprayed lead while tilting them to his front, killing everyone on the level as the bullets penetrated through the walls and into the brains. He jerked his head to gesture his fine soldiers to take their silencers as he unloaded the magazines, unscrewed his silencers and dropped the submachine guns.

Their weapons finally could not be heard. At the third floor was for the stash of Lien and a gambling unit. No one was at the halls, making it easier for the Evolved. Jim took the left and Bob took the second while Alex took the last. Jim stormed into the storage room and gunned down the collectors, counting the Lien while Bob smashed down the door of another stash area and destroyed the faces of the outlaws with his stock and bullets. One with a pistol tried to shoot back and got disarmed by Bob's unpredictable techniques. Bob pulled his arm up and made cracking noises from it, forcing him to scream before shooting him in the head.

Alex kicked open the door and only did headshots on the gamblers, all in one second. He shook off the smoke from his pistols, " **Like I told him, I don't need my powers for fools.** "

Besides one of the dead bodies was an RPG-7 and he had an idea. He brought it up to the last floor that had motorcycle helmet masked men in black. They posed Martial Art stances, retracting their fingers to bring it on. Alex laughed, "Sure. You asked for it."

With the RPG-7 in his hand, he rocketed the projectile at the Martial Artists while Jim, with precision, shot the rocket with his low accurate P90 in the correct time before the melee combat users could do any methods to prevent the RPG.

* * *

Not long ago, in the kingpin's office:

"Oho, yeah! Give it to me, babe!" Davy flirted with the prostitute, who was 'giving him a show'. His personal room had a couch below a window, showing a part of the city of Vale. The floor had a tiger skin for a carpet and there was a massive fish tank with an actual shark in it. The seat was tall, even for a midget like him, and his desk was wide, surprising compared to his short hands. He was having fun with the prostitute he hired until the room shook like some weak earthquake, "W-What da hell was that?!"

His door slammed open with half of the Martial Artists' faces blown into a crisp and leaving half their bodies and their arms and legs. They were standing outside until they fell, dead. Behind them were Alex, Jim and Bob, tightening his gloves and adjusting their ties respectively. He apologised in an evil voice, " **Sorry to interrupt your 'relieving relaxation', but your visitor ran out of patience.** "

Mercer jerked his head to gesture her to leave with her belongings. Still half nude, she brought her clothes and purse along.

" **Leave us be. I want to privately talk about the death of him.** " He ordered which they obeyed. He closed the door and looked outside the window. It was heavily silence in the place, Davy was sweating buckets of nervousness. He could not take it anymore and broke the tranquility, "So, what's your goal here, huh? Rob my cash? Steal the women?"

" **You know, in my world. The existence of prostitutes and strip clubs are** _**long**_ **gone because of my selfish ambition...an ambition to burn ruffian humans like you-.**." He took a valuable-looking statue and crushed it before littering the floor. " **-Into dust.** "

"And...how is that suppose to do with me?"

" **Hoo...Where do we start?..-Oh! How about the time I got** **_stuck_** **in your world at the brink of death?..And your my third thug I met, except for your 'minions'. And I haven't killed you for** _**4**_ _**long**_ ** _years_** **..I have haha-NEVER leave a mockery towards humans** **alive. And, I'm** **_dying_** **to kill you or your son.** "

"No..No. Don't you DARE TOUCH MY SON-!"

" **Oh don't worry. I haven't touch his pretty hair in a while. He's not dead..yet. IF, AND ONLY IF, you die for him. And, because of you, hehe, I can't get anywhere closer to Fall who seems..delightfully potent. Even Ozpin wants you dead, Davy and I agree,** " While Alex continued his conversation, Davy slowly and quietly took out a golden plated Dessert Eagle below his desk and swiftly blasted him with lead, "DIE! AHAHAHAHA!"

However, it was nothing to him as they were deflected to every kind of angle. Davy looked soulless, lifeless, was not even moving at all by then, " **Hmm...Well, th** **at was a foolish thing to do.** "

Mercer jumped and stood on his table with no manners, his mask fearing him as he got close to him, " **You know what I am...and you know what I do!** "

"N-No..Who-..What the hell are you?!" Davy blurted out his last breath while Alex shape-shifted off his mask, revealing his true face. As Torchwick was astonished to hell, ZEUS came closer to his ear, whispering his normal voice, "My name..is Alex Mercer."

He got off the table, and walked to the direction Davy was facing as he unscrewed the silencer of his Beretta 92FS, "And if you see him in hell, tell Randall-"

He pulled a 'James Bond' from behind, aiming at his forehead, "-I said hello."

The gunshot scared off the crows of the night in the city, flapping their wings not to be a part of danger.

* * *

The next day:

At the same building Davy once ruled, Roman went down an alleyway and decided to visit his father. He tapped off the ashes from his cigar while going in and looking around the place, "This place hasn't changed. The old man really does love the antiques."

However, he found it a lot quieter. He passed by the second floor and did not hear anything. Not a single moan. He got onto the third floor, entered one of the storage room but, no one was there. It was awfully suspicious so, he ran up the last level and pummeled into his father's room to see a dead, obese midget in the chair, a hole to his forehead.

"N-..N-No..." He felt no blood pumping by his heart. He dropped his cigar as his jaw was brought to the ground. "NO! NO! NO!"

"FATHER! FATHER!" Roman did anything to get him living. He punctured his lungs, shook him by the shoulders. Nothing. Torchwick heard the door shut. Alex was at the exit, still in his suit and mask and acting cockily while leaning to the door, "Well, that could have gotten more silently. And, it seemed that I don't need to kill him anyway."

"MERCER! HOW DARE YOU!" They both pointed at each other. His cane to a golden plated Dessert Eagle. "HOW COULD YOU KILL MY FATHER!? I SLAUGHTERED NO ONE! NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS! NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NO ONE!"

"Uuhhh, you don't need to kill my parents. One of them's MIA and the other's dead and killing my girl's gonna come back to you but, not the point. I just want to talk, pal!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Aw..and I thought you're going snap at me more than just that..when I told you I'm using your father's gun." A vein popped. Roman shot him many times over and over whole Mercer simply gave back the bullets in return as the bullets were both deflected by themselves. Once he counted correctly that his clip was empty, he ducked and rolled under the Roman's attacks, unloaded the clip and kicked it at his chin. Causing him to bite his own tongue, Roman stumbled backwards upon the edge of his desk and accidentally fell out of the building by crashing through the window.

Once he fell down, Mercer joined down and continued their fight. His tongue b;eeding and his blood turning down his thirst, Torchwick would never stop shooting him. Once he landed, he rolled away from the crater-causing fall that Alex did. He continued shooting at him with firework-like bullets and Alex just smacked them away from him, making them fly behind them and causing a big mess. Until they were close and personal, Roman used his cane as a longer baton to take out his neck but was intercepted by his grabbing Claw.

He got punched by the stomach before countering back with another hot by his cane. Unfortunately, everytime he does something in close range, he could never land a single attack as Alex yawned, "How long are you going on with this?"

"FOREVER UNTIL I KILL YOU!" He skipped backwards, full of bruises and black and blue wounds. He went back to firing. That time, Mercer dismembered the golden Dessert Eagle part by part and threw each one of them to get blown up by the bullets, "HEY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY FATHER'S WEAPON!"

"And how dare you not listen to me? I just wanted to talk, you idiot."

'Damn, where's Neo?! She should be here by now! That spoiled ice cream brat!' In a few more seconds, behind him was a pink, dull-yellow and brown blur which cleared out to be the same girl with the umbrella. She tugged the back of his white jacket adorably, "Who the-Ah! There you are! Where the hell have you been?!"

She used hand signatures to say that a certain green haired girl with dark skin and a cleopatra green hairstyle needed her help. "Damnit those two!"

"Hey, Roman!" Alex interrupted with a drop kick upon his back. Once he dropped down to the ground, the girl stepped in to protect him. "Don't look away from me. I'm someone that's about to tear off that smug prick face of yours!"

"N-Neo! Get this asshole..." Roman commanded her but, Mercer's making things worse. After scratching the floor with his Blade, he moved his fingers to 'bring it on'. Felt taunted, she ran at him and did a rapier attack straight at him. He did the same with his Blade and the tips of their weapons collided at the exact sharp point. Objects around them, cars, lamps, newspaper stores, were being thrown off by their clash until her tip began to crack. Her entire figure turned into glass and she was gone. "Hahahah! Well, seems she's too chicken to save you now, Roman."

He jumped up and went back down at Roman using his Blade to go down first after the ginger smirked. He, too, turned into glass but, Alex would not have it end like that when he grinned sinisterly. His Blade reformed to his Whipfist and he swept its extended form below the building they were then standing. Neo and Roman were shocked and thought while jinxing, 'How the hell did he know where we are!? What, he can smell us?!'

Alex coughed his throat and spoke in Morgan Freeman's voice, "I can smell you."

'...Well, ain't that a pisser-' Their train of thoughts were cut short when being grabbed by his Whipfist and slammed back down to his level. "You know, even without my nose, ears, tastebugs and touch, I still can see you through this."

Zeus flipped his hand around his face and when he stopped, behind the mask were cloudy eyes like a person with sub-consciousness(sleep-walking). He brought them up again and back down with a slam. Roman got out of his grip due to inertia while Neo was still stuck with him. He repeated the same thing back and forth until she somehow got out with a glass illusion of her in his Whipfist. Her freedom was not at all long when Alex caught her again since she was fleeing to Roman. He used as much might needed to smash her to the road, breaking the ground and putting her whole head into the floor.

Once he let go, her body let loose and was being pushed down by gravity. Her position was awkward, confirming her inactive for the time being. Alex patted off the dirt on his hands as his Whipfist transformed into his normal arm while Torchwick went behind him for an element of surprise. Between his right kidney and right arm, he snucked his left one and forced out tendrils through his palm. The tendrils stabbed through Roman's arm that held his weapon. When he let go of his cane, he snatched it and used it to break his rib cage, "GRAAHH!"

"Oh, references." Alex taunted, remembering a pale, green haired man beating up a younger one in red with a 'R' symbol on the chest plate. He progressed on with cracking open Roman's bones like eggs, making bruises come to life. Roman's grunts of suffering irritated him. So, he sang to soften his ears, "(Ama~zing gra~ce. How swe~et. The so~und. That sa~ved a~a wre~tch like m~e.)"

Until his onto his knees, Mercer kicked him sideways by the face and pulled his hair. He took the spar Colt Gold Cup National and aimed it point-blank, "Now...I want a special meeting with your boss, Cinder. That's what they call her, right?"

"S-..Sc-Screw you..."

"Ohh..That's just mean, Roman. Want to die, sad and cold? Don't worry. You'll be with your father soon." He locked the hammer backward. "H-Heh..A-As if you could have the..b-balls to k-kill me..you know you c-can't."

"Hmm..That's possible. How about this?" He brought him to the shark tank and squeezed his head to the glass. The shark chomped his jaws at Roman, who was terrified, "Easy, Shark face. I'm just gonna let you have your ginger bread snack unless he arrange my meeting. Now!"

He pushed him into it more, cracking the glass, "In one. TWO."

"Gnh! A-Alright, alright!..I'll do it..." Alex released him from his grasp, letting him lay defeated onto the red carpeted ground. He flung Davy's body out of the window, sat on his throne, crossed his legs on the table and banged his heel onto it, jump-starting Davy's hat which floated down to his head, "Good..now get going."

* * *

 **Done. Drop the mic and thanks for 50 reviews, 20,000 views and a near 100 fav! I know it's very short but, I also am going to have a new fanfic of Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch. But, it comes with a bonus. A fight between Scout and Tracer. I know some of you hate Death Battle and some of you want Tracer to win but, I had read a blog of someone making a death battle already but it was almost a year ago. The thing is he has brought in somethings that isn't correct for such debates. I'll tell you more in the new fanfic. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10: W Part 1

****Chima Tigon**** ** **: Well, I think this chapter is what's good about Weiss and Jaune. You will have more in the future. I want to take a break from debating and Prototype & RWBY so, TF2 and Overwatch crossover is gonna be my stress reliever.(Not surprising since it's not my stress reliever.)****

 ** **True Wielder of the Ultramatrix**** ** **:**** ** **Dude, you specifically said your minion/slave or something. And if I were to choose either of them, I say the sales thing because the biting off the sword thing, which is a ninjaken, is very rude and disrespectful to Sonic's weapon. I mean, Saitama can't be killed by a planet busting attack and he just have to bite off the ninjaken. I know he had bullshit days and So'S Sonic trying to kill him is not helping him but, he needs to be respectful with such overwhelming power, even TF2's Sniper is and he's only as good as the other mercs. So, the reason for the sales thing is becuase I support his action of killing the bug thing because that beetle was disrespecting his time to go for his shopping sales. If you ever want me to put something of OPM, I can bring the sales thing in. Just that instead of some 30% off, I'll make Jaune suffer more on something that is less of importance compared to the 30% off.****

 ** **Warning**** ** **:**** ****I don't own RWBY and [Prototype]. Respective owners and I own my OCs and the fan story****

* * *

Chapter 10: W part 1

In Professor Oobleck's Class:

"And that, my class, is the entire story, and reason, to how only four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas, stood for decades ahead of the other minor kingdoms in time." Professor Oobleck taught his students with quick speed of how he talked and how he unnecessarily glided around his desk. Ruby was trying to listen to class attentively without having the doubt of feeling clumsy and losing track of his sped-up lesson, which she did not have any problem at all. Blake, with much calm, highlighted her history textbook the important parts that Oobleck pointed out.

Yang, like always, just gave up listening to her professor and decided to seduce Jaune to lend her the notes he might have made. Pyrrha and Ren went the same way as Ruby without much worry except, Nora was exactly like Yang but, would rather ask Ren instead of flirting Jaune. Nora was using her papers meant for notes to magically create a coloured paper giraffe without any coloured pencils. Weiss, of course, multi-tasked in taking down notes and highlighting her textbook.

To her wrath, she had to sit beside the 'despicable' Jaune Arc with his other side, the perverted Damien Arc. Damien was hiding his Scroll under his desk, playing a video of a beautiful and barely covered blonde woman in a police outfit. She had very humungous breasts that the blue shirt was not able to fit her properly but inappropriately. Her black tie was between them, her cap covered her eyes, and she was licking her baton in a sexual way with her red-tinted lips. The Faunus kept his eyes close to the screen, wanting more of the show.

Jaune was spinning his pencil with his finger balancing by the lead tip. Behind and above him was Cardin, who wanted to bully other people while Damien was 'too busy', such as his brother. He chewed some pieces of paper, used a straw and spitted the wet paper out at him like a blowgun. Arc simply leaned back and let his spinning pencil hit it back to precisely to its original spot, Cardin's throat. The menace fell off his chair and tried to breathe while Russel and Sky were patting his back to get him spit it back out. Worsening the situation, he had no other choice to swallow it all, making him feel green, "Oum..Taste like horse crap.."

"Hang in there, Cardin!"

Jaune smirked as normally as he could but, those who understood his wrath, it was not as human as he hoped. Oobleck zipped to him and asked fast, "And, what's so funny that caused you to not listen to my lesson? If you can solve my question, I might let you off from detention."

"The reason why we, hunters, have to be born is because we're the reason to stopping Grimms' undying purpose to cause havoc to Remnant. Sorry sir, I was thinking about something one of my favourite sitcom characters said, that's all. *whisper* Pff! Bazinga! Snrk!"

"Correct! No detention for you, Mr. Arc. As for __you__ , Mr. Arc!" Oobleck congratulated Jaune before pointing at Damien, who yelped a girly scream as he accidentally tossed his Scroll into the air and juggled its way back down. "You'll get a day and a half of detention IF you answer __this__ as well. What purpose does Dust do for hunters in their jobs?"

"Um, well, Dust are able to manipulate their specific elements by self through discipline when using them raw or through mechanics like using guns or weapons. This way, it brings easier work for the hunters to fight back against Grimm."

"Hmm..Excellent work, Mr. Arc! Although you indirectly gave me the needed answer to my question and you made it quite vague, I'll give you only half-a-day of detention! And with Glynda Goodwitch." Damien burst down to crocodile tears as his dream came true of being with a 'disciplinary master'. "I am quite fond of what to call you and your brother since you __both__ have the same family name. What should I call you two?"

"Well, Professor. You can always call us by nicknames. I rather be called 'Mr. D'! Heheh!"

"Don't say stupid names as 'Mr. D'. I don't even think you deserve the letter D in your name."

"Hey! I do have one!"

"Have what?"

"The D!"

"Well, be more specific. D as in dignity? Then I don't see that in you."

"Come on, man! The dick!"

"...What are you, a 4-year-old?! Of course all men have penises! Man, all those videos under the table sure rot your head to the core..." Jaune slapped his palm to his mouth, wanting to puke at the pitifulness of his brother. He and Damien's answering of the question bothered Weiss. Oobleck said, "Well, we'll discuss about your names later! And your detention, Damien Arc."

"Fuck off, Jaune."

"Right now, I will distribute to you all your tests of last week."

He zoomed across the desks with great velocity, every test paper was given back to everyone respectively by himself in a few seconds. He got back to his desk and drank more coffee from his mug to hear groans of failures and cheers of successes clogging the class. Ruby was able to make it with a B+, Yang got a C-, Blake had an A- while Ren and Nora got a B+ and a D- respectively. Those with A+, meaning above 75% of the total mark possible to achieve(for my case), would get a percentage instead of a grade, showing how far they scored above the best grade.

Damien got 79%, Pyrrha's was 92% and Weiss' was 98%. Schnee felt victorious over all of her classmates, which was what she believed. Sky, Russel and Cardin, unfortunately, got F+, F- and an absolute, big, fat 0. Those marks proved them the tickets of three days of detention for them to keep up with their history lessons. They died in the inside.

Jaune stayed quiet, which made Weiss felt more superior, thinking that he failed horribly. 'That'll teach him to be in his place!'

"And now, for the greatest achiever to score for this test is," She wanted to topple them all like a ruthless goddess. She was fed with wealth, needed items and intelligence. She could smell the end of the road, with a reward of fame, reputation and long-trained power. High hopes-... "Mr. Jaune Arc."

...for a pride-stolen princess. Her face died down to despair and anguish. She demanded an explanation on what was happening right there and then. Why is Jaune always there in front of her. "He has the score of 99%! What he missed out was that he did not thoroughly explain the origin of the first hunter to ever wield her Semblance! Congratulations!"

"But, that's because the __entire__ question is suppose to be 12 lines long! I mean, I can't even get _this_ right! It took me months to just read that darn history book and memorise it completely. Oh no..What happens if Alex found out?! He'll make me read it for a year instead of 6 months! Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap..." Jaune growled, his eyes were a mess whereas, Weiss had it worse. 'What the fff-...'

"And, since there's going to be a History Competition between the academies in a week, how about bringing our greatest achievers to glory for Beacon's history class?"

"Hell yeah!" Everyone, except CRL, got up to their seats and cheered for the ones who made it to the competition, especially Jaune, who repeated, "OH CRAP!"

'...FUCK!?'

* * *

Between RWBY AND JNPR's dorms:

'I can't believe that heathen made it to the competition!' Snow Angel thought, distressed. She let her body fall to her bed with unadaptable exhaust. Vomit Boy did the same with a different set in mind, 'I can't believe I have to be forced into this competition based on the subject that I mostly suck at...'

'He's so rude and unneeded in Beacon!'

'I am way too stupid at history for Beacon.'

'He needs to leave and quit Beacon and the competition!'

'I need to get out of Beacon and its competition.'

'I'll kill someone if I have to!'

'I'll devastate all of Vale if I have to.'

'AND IT WON'T BE THE LAST THING I DO!' They jinxed in their clouds for their wonders. They stormed out of their dorms at the exact same time and accidentally bumped into one another. Weiss mewled in pain, "Owwhhowww-..Watch it, Arc!"

"Hey, don't say it right in front of me! You might get spit on me!" He talked back with his eyes closed as she opened her eyes to register the scene. She was on top of him, pinning him down to the floor and her lips is far below an inch away from his. She looked close to his sky-blue eyes, finding it alluring through beauty and fondness. Her face brightened up like a red-coloured light bulb while Jaune felt a little bit impatient, "So, when are you getting off of me?"

"R-R-R-RIGHT NOW!" She skipped a meter from him, like how she lost a heart beat for the moment. When he got up, he looked to the white and red heiress, "And you also don't need to shout at me."

"H-Hmph!" Weiss stuttered while tilting her head to another side while corssing her arms together. "*sigh* Are you mad at me for being in the competition?"

"N-No!"

"Are you mad at me for beating you in the history test?"

"...M-Maybe!.."

"...Oohhh..are you mad at me because I'm better than you at something?"

"Grh! WHY. YOU!-" She got cut off by an announcement. "May all the registered students proceed to their respective classes after lunch."

"..We'll settle this in Professor Goodwitch's combat training!" She stomped off to the path of the stadium. Jaune shrugged his shoulders, "*sigh* Sometimes, I feel like I've got rotten luck with girls.."

* * *

At the stadium:

Everyone sat at their places, prepared for anything coming ahead. Glynda brought out Jaune again. He asked in agony, "Why me out of the blue?"

"Against all of CRDL."

"Well, shit." Cardin said.

"Oh, come on!" Russel moaned in depression.

"Rematch, baby!" Damien grinned.

"May the guardians of the galaxy be with me.." Sky prayed. Once they all got down to the arena, Jaune spun his repeater, "Come on. Show me what you got!"

"You're asking a grave question, Jaune-y boy!" Winchester scoffed while he replied, "Yeah yeah. Let's just kill one another already! I want a quick death so that I can get out of the nerdy tournament. Oh, and can you put a pinch of salt into it-Whoops, I accidentally talked about the scrambled eggs I wanted the lunchlady to make for dinner. My bad!"

"I..Wha...Damien, the fuck's wrong with your brother!?"

"*sigh* Many things. Too many to list."

"Shut up, you Peeping Tom who looks through holes of the women's bathrooms!" With Jaune's saying, all girls stared daggers at the Dog Faunus, who whimpered in fear, "L-L-Look! I just, uh, got a little horny alright?!"

Glynda started the match and they fought. Cardin blindly hooked him by the right with his maze but he ducked while sliding by his knees, going through the wide-gap he made, caught his legs and slammed him to the ground, "So, what were you saying about being better than me?"

"I-I..said..no such..t-thing-"

"Oh wait, that was Mercer who told me that." He then grabbed him by his waist and did a supplex on him, putting him temporarily out of consciousness. Russel came in with a vertical spinning move like a certain hedgehog. Jaune placed his white revolver at the front to defend himself from the attacks using his toes to dislocate his right arm once he was opened after striking. Once Russel retreated by a few inches, Arc barely leaped over him, tangled his legs around his neck, front-flipped and broke his upper body bones.

Sky also used his halberd for a vertical attack down, doing his best to crack Jaune's head. Jaune repelled the strike with his gauntlet, grabbed it by the pole, chopped it with his revolver's barrel to separate the blade and gashed his knee with that same blade. As his lower body was attached to the ground when he kneeled, Jaune kicked him into a wall and cracked it by using him. Cardin recovered and charged aimlessly again, giving him another chance to stop his maze, elbow his gut and kick his head to penetrate to the wall.

He then turned to Damien, who had readied his Crocea Mors. He showed him the back of his hand and tightened his grip, channeling his will to flow breezely around him, "Let's go."

"...On second thought, yeah right fuck that!" Damien sheathed back Crocea Mors and tried to get out of the arena. Jaune blinked for a second, bomb-shelled before chasing his tail, "...You coward! Come back here, little piggy!"

"Nah mate! Ain't doing it." They both went on an idiotic, cartoonish chase, leaving the arena through the tunnel, constantly popping out of the bar supports and even somehow teleporting by going behind a random student and coming out of the back of their friends. After a few more seconds of wacky hide-and-seek, the blonde brother was close enough to dolphin-dive straight at him, "Gotcha!"

He punched him directly to the face, the shockwave made affected others as well. Cardin, Russel and Sky were being crushed by the force, Team RWBY and NPR took the blast head-on while Glynda stood, looking untouchable while other students were hurt by it. Damien survived it, smiling which impressed Jaune. His head dipped in his blood and his scars deepened. He grabbed his wrist, still bleeding out, "Grrgh, thank Oum I'm too drunk to feel this..."

"Now, to end your misery." Jaune pulled out a rubber band, which terrified Damien. "H-Hey, now hold on. We can work this out, right?!"

"Nope. This is the only way."

"Please, I have 1 HP left and that's an instant kill!"

"Overkill." He shot the rubber band at his foot, causing him to dramatically fall, defeated 'horribly', "D-Do your brother a favour..can you, Jaune?"

"And what is it?"

"D-Delete..my browser..history..."

"I rather show it to mom cause I have a feeling it's a good but evil and satisfying thing to do."

"Fuck you, then.." He flipped him off before being flung back to his seat, along with his team. Glynda touched her cheek and scanned her fingers, she had her blood on it, 'He always amazes me, showing me how powerful this "Evolved" can really become.'

"So, can I leave now?" Jaune got her out of daydream mode. She searched through her Scroll pad, being reminded of the security footage of Weiss challenging him not too long ago, "Not yet. I'm sure Weiss had an explosive reason why she would want to fight you."

"...So does that mean I can leave?"

"It means I'm here to beat some sense in you!" Weiss, for quite a while, finally tried to fight back very informally, surprising her team. However, Jaune responded by flirting her, "Nah, I can't do that to a lovely lady..with the chest of a guy. Shouldn't girls already grow their breasts at the age of 17? I mean, Ruby's 15 and her's bigger than yours."

'H-He likes big breasts?! Mine even!?' Ruby noted in her head, embarrassed yet jolly.

"P-Pervert!" She pulled down her skirt, blushing while Pyrrha was grinning creepily. Nikos squeezed the metal bars of the fence, bending them while scaring Ren and Nora before emitting dark aura. Arc snickered, "Aheheheheh! Aheheheh!"

"What're you laughing at?!"

"Aheheheh! A younger girl beat you at something! And you call yourself the heir to this royal, *whispers* in-which royalty is retarded and meaningless, family! Aheheheheh!"

"You little-! You're dead, Arc."

"But I already am dead."

"I-Is this because of your Sembl-?"

"Yup. Not big surprise."

"..."

"...So, uh, don't hate me, Snow Angel."

"Oh, this is far from _**HATRED**_ , Jaune ARC!" Weiss jumped over the fence and was already in combat mode. Her rage infused with her blood to thicken it, stress harming her heartbeat yet, the intensity and fury were mostly heightening her vicious Aura. Pyrrha went back to her usual self, unaware of her unholy mental instability, "Huh? What am I doing? Why did I bent this bar?!"

"Ren, she's very scawry!" Nora mumbled to him as he patted her to calm her, "I-I couldn't agree less..."

Schnee wielded her rapier precisely and swiftly. Whereas, Jaune's style was much wilder than hers as he swung his sword like a madman and flipped his gun like a cowboy. He pushed his sword into the ground before flicking his Dust band to the light-blue component. He punched the floor, turning it into ice. She felt puzzled to why he was doing that, "What's with the ice?"

"To make things interesting. What else?"

"You're just wishing to die, Arc."

"Oh? You don't believe me? Trust me. This," He sheathed his sword, creating an ice spike by his left hand. He spun it around, balancing with one finger before crushing it into chips of frozen air. "Is gonna be __fun__!"

"..Start!"

Schnee wasted no time and summoned white Glyphs around the arena, including behind her. She hopped to that Glyph and sprang at Jaune, who moved his body easily away from her sped up attacks without moving his feet. She got to another Glyph and got back towards him. Everytime she tried an approach, he missed them effortlessly. She planned and found an opening. She did another rushing attack and that time, Jaune jumped up instead.

She made a light-blue Glyph below him, freezing him in mid-air, "Well, that was easy-"

The ice that froze his right hand cracked and shattered, allow him to flick his wrist to the red component. His palm made a bright big amber that melted the ice away, "AH, ah! The ice went into the no-no zone of my crotch!"

"..Or not." She also revolved the barrel of her rapier to her red component, spun physically and stabbed the ice. A bright reddish orange crack was swarming at him, making him push himself and skate on the ice. The crack stopped at the same position he once was and shoot out flames, melting the ice. Jaune punched the ground again to renew the frozen floor, "Hey, that's just stupid. I gave you an advantage to toy with me."

"How can I 'toy with you' if you keep dodging my attacks!? I'd say that you're the one making your own advantages."

"If I did this for myself, why should I call you Snow Angel? Fly like those ballerinas-I mean, ice-skaters in tights!" She gritted her teeth, she hated that name. More Glyphs encased him in a box shape. She lifted her hand and made a turning gesture, causing the snow flake symbols to spin. The Aura circles created powerful shockwaves which pummelled Jaune around inside. The process repeated for long until Weiss was taking deep breaths to release her exhaustion. She glanced at the big screen before staring at it with wide horror. Her Aura capacity is already in the yellow zone, 63%, while Jaune was in the green zone, 84%, "T-This is impossible! How is he still not at 70%?! He had shit for Aura with that Semblance!"

"Because I'm dodging your attacks with my Semblance, something that allows me to not use any Aura at all since I'm a zombie! Woman, what is wrong with your intellect about the dead?! Even movies got it right and that's just for entertainment! You know, I thought you had been training up to try and beat me." He said, outside the range of Glyphs. She turned to him, more than stunned, "B-But, how did you-?!"

Inside the Glyphs was his body laying on the ground before fading into translucent and disappearing. Blake stood up from her seat, "D-Did he made a clone like my Semblance?!"

"No, Blake. He didn't. He just made something he called..an after image? That Adam guy said it was a 'speed mirage'." Ren explained to her, calming her down. Embarrassed, she sat back down, "O-Oh.."

"I hope he teaches me how to do that!" Ruby whined loudly and Jaune encouraged her with a heroic and fatherly voice, "Never fear, Ruby! You'll learn it in a matter of time."

"And you'll be dead in a matter of seconds!" She made another light-blue Glyph which propelled icicles at him before he flash-stepped away from them. He scratched his head, "Wow..I never knew you hated me __this__ much."

"Grr!" Behind her was ten light-blue Glyphs and countless of icicles was shot at him like a wall of guns. He started to get bored with them passing by him. He decided to pull out Dr. Dre headphones by shape-shifting faster than the audience's eyes could track. He inserted the plug into his Scroll and played the following music.

 ** **(Music Recommended: Out Of My Mind by Jamie Berry)****

He snapped his fingers, following the beat. He had his vision closed, enjoyed the song and danced to fight. He was humiliating her, even when allowing her many opportunities whenever he stopped for a break dance and giving many advantages. He later skated on the ice improper ice dancing moves like a drunk old man while she swung her rapier to create energy snow flakes to fly at him. She was getting frustrated and tired when he missed them again, exploding on impact with the wall. Yang sweat dropped, "I can't believe Jaune is able to do all this and is still winning..."

"We gotta learn a thing or two from him. Otherwise, we won't be anything but flies to him." Blake frowned while Nora brightened up, "Ooh! Ooh! How about we learn from him?"

"That's the same thing, Nora."

"No, silly Ren! I meant how about him __teaching__ us like a __teacher__. I feel like I'm smarter than you, you know!" She huffed before noticing a purple butterfly entering the stage. "Ooh! A butterfly!"

It got caught by an icicle, dying. She burst down to tears, "*gasp* Nooohoo!"

Weiss was catching her breath while Jaune seemed not to break a sweat as he shuffled his legs and swept his feet, swing dancing. Mr. X, X jump, Phase Shifting, he did it all to taunt her. She looked to the screen again while he paused with a few minor moves, waiting for the beat to drop and went off with robot dancing. Her Aura capacity decreased rapidly to 53% and Jaune's was still at the same percentage. She stomped her foot childishly in anger while Jaune was pretending to drink a stemmed glass of whiskey and wine.

She made two hand-size Glyphs upon her free palm, one was white and the other in front of it was light-blue. An icicle propelled at him with faster speed beyond the others and he did not sense it coming. It pierced through his headphones and spoiled the fun. He wailed softly, extremely hurt, "B-But that was my favourite headset..."

"Weiss, you meanie." Ruby puffed her cheeks.

"Cold-hearted monster." Blake voiced with a faceless expression.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Yang shook her head.

Her team was disappointed with her as she reasoned furiously while slipping her tongue many times, "Are you-?! What the-!? You honestly think I would put up with his crap!? No way, my __un__ -fair ladies!"

"No matter, I got another one." He moved his hands so fast, they could not see the broken headphones and when he stopped moving them, the headphones were fixed. Behind the hands, he shapeshifted out a new pair instead. He continued dancing, finally getting her annoyance matainance to reach its maximum input, "THAT! IS! IT!"

She spun her barrel to a black component and stabbed her rapier to the icy ground, trapping him in a box of black Glyphs. The top Glyph was mounted with countless more white ones. Until it reached to the ceiling, Jaune shook his head, "Really? Trying to take up Beelzebub and Devil's a Part-Timer? What are you doing, ripping them off-?"

"This is the end!" She activated the Glyphs which obliterated the ice and crushed him in between. Her weapon's components and lines glew white. Glowing ancient words were scibble throughout the blade and she charged and went through the mist caused by the shcokwave. Jaune's Aura was limited to 59% while her capacity was 16%. As the fog faded, Jaune was holding her by the back with one arm, swept her feet off the ground and with a rose in his mouth. Glynda announced, "Match over. Jaune Arc wins!"

Everyone was still silent in awe before cheering on to the two combatants. Jaune snapped his neck, bringing Weiss up to their friends, "I've been meaning. What's her weapon's name?"

"Gnh!...None of your business." She woke up.

"Ahh! Nice name for a weapon. 'None of your business', huh?"

"No! It's actually Myrtenaster-...Damn you!"

"Thanks for being honest with that! And really, it's a nice name for a weapon."

"..Thank you...Hnh-! Put me down, already!"" The heiress blushed until she realised what his arms were holding. Their professor exclaimed, "Let's continue with the training. Who wants to go next?"

Everyone kept quiet. "*sigh* I meant with another opponent than Mr. Arc."

Everyone laughed in relief. Their teams clapped for them, especially Ruby and Nora, "You guys were great out there!"

"Yeah! You two might make it to the Hall of Fame in no time."

"Please. As if __he__ can make it." Schnee sassed him like a feminine, spoiled, high-school cheerleader. She heard laughter and focused on Jaune, who was sniggering at Damien. He was impersonating her quite accurately, "Like, what _ _ever__!"

"I don't sound like that!..Do I?"

"Unnmhh! You sure do. Unnh!" Damien walked in a very feminine way, embarrassing Weiss and tickling the others' funny bones. Jaune snickered as he took out his black pistol at him, "Hahaha-Ok, Damien! Now shut up before I pull a bullet into your brain."

"Eep!"

"Well, since I fought two matches __and__ Ms. Glynda's lesson is the last for today, I think I'll head back to my dorm and *sigh* study for the history competition..." Without the feeling of his souls, he wandered off before Weiss fainted behind him. Ruby caught her, worried sick, "Weiss! What happened?!"

Jaune turned back and she was not looking well, "I-I think I used up too much of my Aura. It's best that I rest now."

Pale-yellow Aura engulfed her, healing her wounds and her exhaustion. The sensation was so quick and earth-shattering and the process happened all in a split second. It came from Arc, who had his hand put out to give her his energy, "Your welcome."

"W-Whoa..look at the team's Aura capacity.." Yang wheezed, staring at her Scroll, showing Schnee's Aura being at 100% while it twitched to 101% during fast moments. Ren fished out his portable device and noticed Jaune's was 4%, "...Wait what?!"

"Ah crap. Oof!" Jaune's body suddenly dropped from the lack of Aura, he was completely drained to even twitch a muscle. He dragged himself with his chin, his neck and head were the only remaining parts that still functioned properly, "D-Don't worry! I'm fine. I'm fine."

He continued his journey awkwardly, leaving everyone behind him sweatdropping.

* * *

Two hours later, in the Library:

"Ooohh, now I remember! So, that's how the Aleks the Great continued the growth of the Atlas kingdom." He whispered to himself while studying all on his own. He had a large stack of history books to know all about Remnant's story of its Grimms, hunters and occurrings. The pile was moving about improperly balanced, frightening the nearby students as he did not care one bit.

Whereas, there was a much smaller one which he had yet to finish. He leaned back to his chair, stretching his body, "Oum, I need to stop doing this...Wait, I'm doing __this__?! I should've just told Oobleck that I don't want to!"

"Shh!" The old lady librarian hushed him. He rolled his eyes before locking them to Weiss going closer to him with a few history books. She sat down quietly, quite close to him. It took him a few seconds of quietness to ask, "Are you some kind of stalker to always follow me?"

"N-No! Why would I do that to you?! Hmph! Plus, it's pathetic of you to back down from a competition like this."

"Worth it."

"It's not! I swear, I can't believe I've been beaten by a dolt who lacks of intellect about history." She widened her eyes more on her book, studying attentively. In the next few minutes she started sweating as she did not even lift a pen to write a single word on her papers. She hesitantly asked him softly, "U-Um..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"H-How do you do this?"

"Well, let's see what you have trouble to study-What the heck is this?! That's the easiest of them all!"

"Well, excuse me! Coming from a 15 year-old boy who already started studying basic college studies!"

"Shh!"

"Oum damnit. How?!" He whispered to her instead. "Do I look like the person to remember everything?"

"YES! Ms. Perfect!"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just a junior!" Their voice rose higher.

"Then don't even pretend to be! No one likes a Know-It-All!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Last chance, Mr. Arc and Ms. Schnee!" The librarian shouted, bringing the other students' attention away from their books.

"Fine..Look at that. It wants you to state why Empress Lin Chi Fwang was hated by many children and women. You can just say that she forced her own slaves, which are the husbands and fathers, to build Atlas' walls to defend from the Grimms, even though many died from exhaustion and accidents like falling off a very high height as they work. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah.." He went back to his seat, stressed out. Few minutes past by, Jaune was closed to his last book before she came back with more difficulties. It was the second question. Jaune knew he was going to be stuck for a very long time.

Few minutes later:

Weiss blushed, preventing any eye contact with Arc while sliding the book to him. It was the third question.

A minute later:

She had droplets of tears in her eyes, shifting the fourth to him.

Seconds later:

She was crying with adorable puppy, reflecting eyes, sniveled to him, "I'm so sorry..."

"*sigh* Can't stay mad at you. Let's see here-..Wait a second." When he lifted the book to see the fifth question, he saw a glimpse at the cover of the book, realising what the colour of the tag was. He flipped it back to the cover and could not breathe as he choked on the floor, spazzing out from a seizure, "It was the-*cough* *inhale* Sage Tier, Oum damn-*inhale* history book, why did you bring this-*cough* instead of the advanced one?!"

"W-What do you mean?" When she noticed the words from the cover page, she immediately wailed, bursting out her tears of loss and failure. While Arc had foam forming from his mouth, the librarian sighed, "Why is youth such a hassle?"

* * *

Back at JNPR's dorm:

The blonde can feel the brightness of a glow at the centre of darkness. He opened his eyes to see the light, which came from the ceiling. He noticed that he was in his bed before getting up and scratching his eyelids, "Gnh..How did I get here?"

"Ren dragged you all the way here." Pyrrha voiced, surprising him. She had been reading her history book the entire time while keeping quiet. "Whoa! Wait, Ren brought me back?"

"Yup. He even helped you arranged all the books you made a trouble to clean up."

"Well, my bad..." She grinned warmfully. She closed the book and grabbed hold of his hand, "Don't worry, Jaune. I think this is as much of a Christmas Present that we could find. Sorry for it being a horrible gift...We should thank you through any way."

"..If I were to ever be a vampire, I will always remember you as my greatest partner in the hostory when I stayed in Remnant. Sadly, I might rot as a zombie anyway."

"*giggle* Ooh, stop~! You're embarrassing me!" She lightly punched him in the shoulder, flushing. The background of her was covered with imaginary pink hearts while she fidgeted around. Jaune just chuckled until their moment was broken when the door was knocked.

Nikos got up from her chair, consumed in the hatred of her black, purple and red aura. Jaune slid himself more into his blanket, sweat-dropping, "Weird...But cute at the same time!"

As Nikos opened the door for the knocker with a creepy smile, her face expression changed to astonished, "Oh! Another question? Well, I'm kinda busy on my own so, maybe Jaune will help you out."

"..Wait, when you said question, you mean-" Weiss was in her night gown, hiding her mouth and nose from him with her history book that said 'Advanced Tier', acting shyly around him. What he could not believe was that she turned from a cold-hearted death machine to a nervous little girl like Rose, sensitive to even a feather. But, what he did not want to believe was that she came back for more help by hoping that he was still dreaming. He slowly crawled under his bedsheets, stuttering, "N-No more..."

She felt her heart crack before falling into millions of shards. "...*whimper* *sob*..."

"N-No, wait. Don't tell me you're gonna cry-"

"Wahhhahhahaahhh..." She cried again. Pyrrha placed her hands to her slim waist, making 'tsk' sounds, "Arc dear, you should be ashame of yourself! Making her cry like th-..Did I just say dear? Oh my Oum, I said dear! W-W-W-W-Wait a-a-a minute, J-J-J-Jaune! I didn't mean to say that because I was phasing into a dream so, you can't blame me, can you? I-I-I mean we sh-shouldn't be a c-c-couple since we're this y-young and-"

"Oh my Oum...Oh my Oum...why is this happening?!" He messed around his hair with his nails, searching for any blood flowing from his scalp. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "GAAAHHH!"

"Hey, shut the fuck up! We're trying to sleep here!"

* * *

The next day:

Jaune looked drowsy, unable to open his dark shaded eyes. The way he moved, the way he interacted, he was nothing but a literal Walking Dead. He had been helping Weiss until 2 a:m and he regularly woke up at 5a:m. He dragged his feet's soles to Professor Port's Class. Outside the doors was Weiss, walking the opposite direction, well-rested.

The instant she saw him, she moved her sight away from him, her face burning red. Whistling very gracious music, she was keeping herself looking busy before nearly bumping into him, "Oh! U-Uh...You can g-go first, Ar-Jaune."

"...Are you trying to make up for the incident last night? I mean I'm sorry for making you cry."

"N-No! I-"

"Don't sweat it..*yawn* I think I rather...faint to death right now. Just go before my body accidentally touch you at the bad spots.." He could not open his eyes, enclosed with the vision of darkness. He stumbled on his feet and leaned onto the door for support until it opened and made him fall anyway. Schnee felt guilt sprouting to her heart and mind, her hands felt cold for the freezing grief.

"H-Here. I got you." She grabbed his arm over her shoulder and brought him to their seats. Jayne went back to sleep with his head on the table, arms used as his pillow, "*yawn* Thank you, Weiss..You're starting to become a lot nicer than before."

"Was that an insult?!"

"You sure that was?" His right eye broke free to see her, noticing the faint blush. "I-It's not like a care for you or anything, baka...It's just that I-uh, pity you! Yeah!"

"-!" Jaune sprang up with energy, eyeing at her. She was frightened, "...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...Beautiful."

"-!?"

"The most overused quote of a Tsundere..."

"Why the f-YOU-!" Everything she felt for him evaporated. She would kill him right then and there. Before pulling out her Myrtenaster, he continued before dosing back off to sleep, "You're the best as a Tsundere. So determined, so kind...*soft snore*"

"..." Throughout all of her cold, dark times, she had never felt something so bright and warm. Her heart roared to never stop beating that quick, her blood would never stop flowing and she could never stop flushing. She could feel all of her skin red and on fire. Her eyes went dizzy, her mind started to go blank. And when Professor Port came in, she zipped to him, "Professor! I need to go to the Nurse's Office!"

"Oh? Um, are you sick or something? Nausea?"

"High fever!"

"Okay. Why don't you bring Jaune along? He doesn't seem busy and he already finished all the assignments that was supposedly given throughout months ahead."

"..O-Okay! Thank you, Professor!" She brought him along by the wrist, dashing out of the class and head straight to the Nurse's Office. Yang giggled at the hilarious action Weiss made. Blake plainly sat at her seat, reading a book but shaking her head in disappointment while Ruby teared a little bit, depressed that Arc would not be available to teach her anything of speed.

* * *

At the Nurse's Office:

'Why the hell did I have to bring him?!' She drew deep breaths, keeping her lungs occupied with oxygen while Jaune laid flat on the ground, still asleep. The Nurse was away with a 'flu' and she would be dead if Professor Port found out that she was alright. When she looked down to him, she felt that there was no other way to thank him. She got him to the hospital bed and went back to class. However, she was being stopped at her tracks by something tugging her skirt.

Jaune grabbed hold of it even with his eyes closed. "W-Wait! Don't tell me he's sleep-walking?!"

"Mmm..Shaved ice..." He pulled her into bed, removing any forms of ways to flee from his tight grip. He wrapped his arms around her, even her private parts, "Hey! Jaune, stop that! You useless, corrupted dunce!"

"N..No...Don't go..shaved ice..you smell..taste..delicious..."

"I'm not shaved ice, Arc! Wake! Up!" She punched him as hard as she could to his abs, which makes it more uncomfortable for her. "Never..I want to enjoy this glorious moment..."

Everywhere he went was nothing like the ordinary porn clips. Every touch sent shivers to her spine and it went for nearly an hour. Her body was too congested with heat and sweat, unable to try to stop him, 'Maybe he is right..This seems lovely.'

"Now..for the appetiser." His mouth went closer to hers. 'Okay, this is not lovely! Not now! Not yet!'

She head-butted him to the face, pushing him away. "Oohoow..I hit my nose to the candy cane..."

"I-..I can't take it..." She ran out of the Nurse's Office. "Why does he have to do this to me in the same room!?"

* * *

After the classes, at the Cafeteria:

"Hey, bro-Yo! That looks harsh, man!" Damien greeted until he saw his sibling's bleeding nose. Jaune had rolled tissues stuck into his nostrils and everyone of his friends, except Weiss, were anxious of his health but also horrified by the person who could injure him. "Yeah, I don't know. I dreamt that I hit some candy cane. I can't imagine something that strong to hurt me like this."

"Hey! My forehead isn't that-..."

"..Wow. This is the second time you blurted out..Oh! I get it. __You__ were the shaved ice!"

"Shaved ice?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss gestured to him not to tell her anything yet, Arc did it anyway. "Yeah, I was dreaming of eating shaved ice. You know, the one in a cup with different flavours. I think Weiss is trying to say something."

"Oh really?" The Spartan asked sweetly before tilting to the heiress with uneasy, red glowing eyes. Her dark, purple and red aura was back and she did not seem pleasant, "Would you care to share of what the fuss was about, Weiss?"

"Please don't hurt me..."

"I won't if you start telling me what you did to my Senpai.."

"L-Look! He was the one to dream about that food and dragged me into the bed!"

"Buuut, if it weren't for your vanilla smell, I wouldn't have brought you in and even dream about ice."

"I-you-Oh to hell with this..I'm sorry, Pyrrha! I would never touch your 'Senpai' at all! He's yours and I don't want him."

"Hold your horses! You mean you don't want this?" Damien interrupted while pulling up Jaune's sleeves and getting him to flex his biceps. They were brawn and attractive, getting the attention most of the ladies in the group. He then pulled out his jacket and showed them the abs of his torso, "Or these?!"

"N-No, look. He's not my type!" She huffed while Jaune smacked Damien's hands off of him, took his head and slammed it to the edge of the table. "I undress myself when I feel like, you rude punk!"

"You said that when you whispered in your sleep 'Jaune~! Stop that~! ' repeatedly?" Yang snickered, steam came out of Schnee's head. "Don't you-How dare you-..I give up. You win. I'm a little bit into him..."

"..So yeah, Pyrrha. You said something about me being your 'Senpai'? What's a Senpai again, Damien?"

"It's the DereDere girl's most favourite person she lov-Augh!" The Faunus got knocked out cold by Nikos' fist to his gut. Pyrrha said at a fast rate, "Oh, look at the time! I need to go do my-um..hair. See ya, Jaune!"

When she left without a pause, Blake closed her book, her tray emptied by her hunger, "I need to do some reading."

"You mean that weird book you enjoyed? It's kinda peculiar why that book have a picture of a guy's peni-"

"N-No! Oum, what's wrong with you?! I-I don't read smut! I r-read..books with great description! Y-You're despicable.."

"...The hell's smut? Man, I will never see how these 'katana up shuriken hole' descriptions would be great. I mean, what does these descriptions do anyway?! Heck, can anyone even explain how a man's genital be of great grammar-?" She wasted no time to flee from his uneeded words. Ren went next, "Whatever she does, it's not your business, Jaune."

"The borrowing of my books __is__ my business, Ren! You still haven't given back my Grimm biology books, you deceiving, slithery little-"

"Oh would you look at the time! Time to go, Nora!"

"Ahh, you..prick."

"Ok, bye Jaune-Jaune!"

"Still not my actual name." The soon-to-be-shipped couples exited the cafteria, leaving Weiss, Damien, Yang and Ruby. Rose jumped up and down, excited to death, "I want to learn after images! I want to learn after images! I WANT TO LEARN AFTER IMAGES!"

"Sure-"

"No, Ruby. We still haven't finished our homework that Port gave us. Sorry."

"Nooohoooo..." Finally, CRL dragged the unavailable dog back to dorm and complete theirs as well. Jaune and Weiss were alone, despite the other students. "I can never finish my sentence with them around, huh? Sooo, wanna go to Vale and have some team bonding time?"

"First of all, you're not from my team. Second, why would I ever go with you when the competition is around the corner and-"

* * *

Time skipped, at the City of Vale:

"-how did I end up here!?" She was in the middle of the pedestrian side of the road next to him. The city was infested with humans, Faunuses, some busy and off to work, some having their day-offs. "Got me wondering. What did Port reacted to your reasoning?"

"I told him that it somehow went away but, you were affected by it as well. He somehow believed me. Thank Monty he's not a first aid teacher..."

"I see. Look, sorry about not helping you with anymore questions and the dream thing."

"It's alright. I forgive you. I'm sorry for the start of all the things I tried to do to you yesterday."

"Heh. Guess, we're even then." Weiss smirked, punching his shoulder. "Don't get too cocky, Arc. I'm still going to put you in your place."

"Hoho, __that__..is a long way to go, Ms. Schnee. Imma head around and find something for you to eat, alright? I'll find you wherever you are in Vale."

"Sure." Once he left there alone, she walked to the park, enjoying the breeze. A fountain was spraying water majestically with three stone statue babies spitting them out. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. It was haven on Remnant. Awkwardly, the moment started to turn into a park for lovers instead. Couples were having a picnic, eating, kissing which made Weiss felt not to be uncomfortable but, to feel dumped by her boyfriend. Even though she did not have one, it was as if everyone was bias of her. "*sigh* It's painful..."

"To be alone, right Ms. Perfect?" A female voice was present behind her, someone Schnee recognised. It was a girl from Haven Academy with a red armband, stating in Kanji 'Student Council Head' with orange double ponytailed hair and a personal rapier. The ponytails were curled up to look like drills and her eyes were red. With her arms akimbo, beside her were two more with green armband each instead, the Kanji was 'Student Council'. One was wearing spectacles with black eyes and hair in a bun and the other was blonde with a pink hair-clip and pink eyes. They wore their usual black school uniforms while Weiss wore hers. "Flare?"

"In the flesh. Ohohoho!" Flare laughed with the thought of superiority as she used the back of her hand to cover her mouth. "So, you are so emotionally touched by not having that __loser__ blondie to cover your immature needs?"

"It's not immature, it's having a life. Something I plan to have in future, unlike you."

"G-Grr! Well played, Weiss.." She gritted her teeth while the blonde one giggled. "You honestly think that you can go for the History competition and win a medal?"

"To beat you? Yes. Like how I beat you __every__ time in Atlas school."

"Hah! I heard from your classmates as they ca.e here to Vale, discussing of you losing to this 'Jaune' and was 1% off! I, myself, perfected a similar test and got 100%! Ohohoho!"

"She's amazing. You'll never beat her." The one with glasses insulted Weiss while clapping for the Head of the Student Council. The blonde one childishly lulled her tongue and stretch her lower eyelid at her, "Nyah! Ain't nothing you can beat us!"

"That's enough, Bust. I thank you for your applause, Detona. I just pity you, Weiss. You seem to fall by grades."

"That's because I'm just a student with great intelligence. And, Jaune did the test and could not beat you by 1%..because he's not a Student Council Head like you. He didn't even want to do the test and he hated History. But, what did he get? 99% while being extremely lazy and already finished __far__ before the time expiration. So, how long did __you__ finish?"

"T-That's impossible! You're bluffing! A mere commoner who despised school score that high while not doing his best?!" The three's pride shrunk to disbelief. Imagining what he had done was fearful. Weiss smiled brashly, "Even though you just knew about him, face it. He'll __always__ be one step ahead of you."

"Y-You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

"Why you-?!" She pulled out her weapon and was about to poke her to death. Before she could go any further to her heart, the side of the blade was stopped by two fingers. Jaune made it in time, holding a bucket of popcorn with one hand since the other was busy with the rapier. Without a speck of blood, the Haven Academy Student Councils were stunned by his sudden appearance from no where. Arc simply said, "...You know, your laugh sounds like a dying donkey."

"When did he-?!" Before the sentence could finish, he snapped the rapier blade in half, making it useless. He Flash-Stepped to the Detona, taunting her by snatching away her glasses and putting them on, "Hey, nice specks! Let me try them ou-HOHO! Nevermind, your eyesights sure are broken, no offence!"

"Y-You asked for this!" She flung out a white plated bow and arrow and took him straight to the chest point-blank. Even when she retracted the arrow and let go, she missed him no matter what. "How the hell?!"

"So slow. Tsk tsk tsk. So slow..." He put them back on her, exhaled at it to temporarily blind her vision and reappeared to Bust, who pulled out one-bladed daggers with the handle as brass knuckles with spikes. She swung up and down, left and right but, Jaune just ducked and jumped, shifting to his sides. Eating popcorn, he rudely spoke with his mouth full, "Seriously, *chew* can you really go anywhere with that speed? *chew* Even Damien can move faster than you all with those brains for brawn. Jeez Louise, if you guys don't run often, I can even do-"

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY WEAPON!" Flare shot at him as quickly as she could, charging with her broken rapier to his back. Fortunately, Arc jumped onto the blade, patted her head to 'cheer her up' and leaped off behind her and close to Weiss. Flare fell down because of the force of his jump upon her weapon, into the arms of her subordinates, "-that to you. Want some popcorn? *chew*"

"Thank you, kind gentleman.~" Weiss lifted her skirt while bowing to him and took a few to satisfy her hunger. The ginger head wailed in utter depression while the other two tried to comfort her with little tears shed by their eyes. He smirked sadistically, "Your welcome, m'lady."

"I-I have never been so humiliated in my entire life.." It was proven that she took makeup as black liquid flowed down her cheeks from her bottom eyelids. Everyone was looking at the incident, disgusted by Jaune and Weiss. However, that all changed when an old woman in a quite similar clothing to Glynda, without the cape, stepped in to slap both three Haven girls. With a fragile but stern voice, she scoffed, "How dare you three try to make a fool out of Beacon, especially Haven Academy?!"

"B-But, they were the ones who started it!"

"After you made a mockery about Ms. Schnee without a lover? After you tried to kill them and Mr. Arc had to take the initiative to save Ms. Schnee, your fellow rapier classmate in Atlas, from your own weapon?! After he had to pull out self-defence against your arrogant attack?! How dare you hold that symbol of Mistral and fight against fellow hunters!?"

"Wait, you went to Atlas school? Why didn't I find you there?" Jaune queried Weiss. "I believe it's because I never go out of my class, even during lunch until my father comes to drive me back home. Or the fact that each city have their own highschools."

"Oh."

"W-We.." They gave into her response of judgement, which puzzled the male. He asked, "How did you know about our conversation?"

"Your professor Goodwitch have shown me footage of my own students. I deeply apologise about their misbehaviour."

"Cr-Grr-You'll pay for this, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee!"

"BE QUIET, FLARE WINCHESTER!" At the word 'Winchester', Arc tilted to Weiss, "F-Flare-?!"

"Yes."

"Pff hahahaha! Oh my Oum, they __are__ absolutely identical! Of course, except for appearance!"

"Don't compare me with my brother!"

"Ok ok. I'll back off. I know you have a rough day today. Everyone has their own darkness..." His smile turned upside down. He whispered to her and only her, in a darker tone with more hatred, " **...But, compared to me and you..I can NEVER see the light...** "

His sudden dark and chaotic personality was feared by her. Weiss put her hand to his shoulder, "L-Let's go. I think we spent enough time here in the city."

"Huh? Uh yeah." As they head back to Beacon, Flare grinned, "You'll never beat us, Beacon kids! Never!"

"..."

"Oh, what's wrong? Nothing left to say when we proved to you how superior we are-" Arc instantly and terrifyingly materialised in front of her, eyes glew red with hatred and the Evil Within. He whispered, " ** **Don't get too full of yourself, Winchester. You might end up JUST like your brother.**** "

"W-What?"

" ** **Oh yeah, he used to be the big bully in the academy.**** ** _ _ **Used**__** ** **to. Now, he's always shitting his pants when one of the Arcs are against him.**** "

"W-What the fu-!?"

" **Ahpapapap, manners, Winchester. Or I might stitch your mouth the next time** ** **...Got it?**** " A sharp needle of a weapon dart popped out of his sleeves as he held her jaw with the same hand with the hidden weapon that their professor could not see His eyes turned back oceanic, "Ugh, I think that popcorn had too much butter. Come on, Weiss."

"..." Flare was not alright at all. Every word he spoke to her, her body systems stopped functioning. Every cold breath he exhaled, her skin crawled with her sins. Every second he looked at her with those sinister eyes, she was overwhelmed with despair, succumbing to the darkness...And she loved all of it. She flushed while he walked back to the carrier ship with Schnee. Her face was extremely satisfied with bliss, drooling at his very presence. Detona and Bust were grossed out by her expression as they were being dragged back to Haven Academy.

"Oh right, did you even call your guns a few names?"

"Oh! You reminded me. I haven't given them any but, if I were to go for something as horrible as a pun," He scoured every angle he pulled out on his guns, surveying the design they had. "I'm going to call this black one the 'Ripeater' and the white one *sigh* the 'White Bang'..I apologise for the bad names..."

"...Wow!"

"Hmm? Yeah sorry."

"You shouldn't worry about the names. They're quite fantastic! Even though I can't believe you're given a pistol with a White Fang symbol. They're heartless."

"Welp, we can't blame them but our ancestors loud mouths and their easily aggressive ego."

"Oh.."

* * *

In the afternoon, back at Beacon:

Weiss was in her white gown, studying for the competition. However, after long, she took a break and went to her bed for a small, quick nap. Beside her, she opened her drawer to reveal a silver locket. She unlocked the pendant on the locket, exposing a picture of herself and Flare as kids. She admired the picture for a while until shedding a tear that was meant to be cold.

Jaune, at the other side of them hallway, was wondering how he was able to teleport from Weiss' side to Flare's. He was completely oblivious of what had happened after her sentences. He pondered in his mind, 'She first said that..no wait, _I_ first said that everyone has their own darkness then I blacked out for a second. I woke back up and then go to Weiss then Flare said 'something something how superior we are' then her voice trailed off..and I blacked out again. Then I got back to her side instead of Weiss' so, what the heck? Wow, I blacked out like my drunk uncle. Probably the popcorn. Hated that buttery, fatty junk food stand's recipes. Always make even my teeth greased with oil.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the building once owned by a Torchwick:

At the office of Davy, Alex, in his usual outfit, was still having his legs crossed on the desk, having a slice of peporoni pizza with meat lovers and basil tomato sauce, said on the top of the pizza box. The box was on the desk next to his Jordans and he was relishing the taste of the good life. With a Parasonic Television on a table that was blocking the main door, he was watching Team Four Star's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Episode 2, where Alucard was watching Adventure Time. Luke Valentine smashed through the wall of his domain, along with the television. Alucard said, "That was a 17 inch..Plasma TV. *sigh* So, how can I help you-?"

The door opened, bumping into the table and toppling over the television as well. Once it broke by falling down, Roman pushed away the table and let Cinder enter with her two assistants. Mercer stopped eating, "...Actually, I should be mad at myself cause I should have seen __that__ one coming."

"Here's the person you've been waiting for, Lord ZEUS..." Roman growled before Alex stopped him, "Aye. You sure you don't want in on this? This is basically a recruitment of me into _your_ team."

"...No."

"Fine. Go ahead and piss off then." The ginger snarled at him, leaving him be with the three. Cinder spoke, "Now, why do you want me here again?"

"I don't know."

"..Excuse me?!"

"Oh, I mean. I don't understand why you need to bring this thief and jackass-looking guy here." One of them found it offensive while the other felt respected. The grey haired male roared, "Hey! I'm not jackass-looking! I __am__ a jackass."

"Prove it, kid. You've got a long way to look like an asshole."

"Oh, I am an asshole. I'll show you by kicking your ass!"

"Go ahead. Punch me as if I'm your prick father, if he's still around." He was about to tackle him before Fall's hand came stopped him to go any further. As he backed off, she said, "I need them to be my bodyguards, if anything were to go wrong."

"Sure. What're their names?"

"Emerald and Mercury."

"Nice names for a green haired Cleopatra and..that guy." He got out off his chair and bit off his finger without showing a sign of pain. He dropped it into the shark tank, deceiving the pet shark to eat it as food. "So, the reason I want to join you is because I am..I wanna try to get some dough from all of my killings."

He jumped and sat on the desk next to the pizza. "And when I saw you, doing all these with such equipment of a Bullhead, a few disguises, getting these two bodyguards and I thought to myself, wow, that must have costs lots of cash! So how about we strike a deal? I help you kill rich humans with power from money that you don't want messing with your plans, you award me with Lien. In fact, I never enjoyed humanity. Always craving for money out of people's dying lives, through rich greedy or poor survival. It's all the same."

"But, aren't you helping the humans? You did save a Dust store owner from Roman, didn't you?" The green haired questioned. He showed her his hand without the finger, disgusting her before scaring her by the presence of his tendrils that repaired him. He clenched his fist, smirking at it, "You honestly think an old man would be that cruel? I've seen elderlies rotting to the core on their chairs, having no visitors of blood coming in, no actual friends being the right friends with benefits, it's just the same! They're the victims here! And out of all my observations, age brings wisdom and foundation. I just hope that there's no prick old guy making an ass out of that hypothesis by cheating people like a kingpin. Besides, that old guy's a cool dude, no? Drives a Dust Till Dawn truck, owns a Dust Till Dawn store, he also showed up in a Simple Wok food stand. All he has been doing is trying to earn a living..and your punk keeps taking away his business when he's out of Dust. That fair, miss?"

She shook her head while the three noticed the shark behind him was spazzing out in the tank. Being oblivious to their constant stares at the mammal, he continued on his plan, "So! I want to help work with you to accomplish your main goal in achieving maximum carnage...Hah! Haven't heard about that game since the 1990s."

"Um...sir?"

"What is it?"

"Your 'pet' is acting weird." The shark had begun forming visible changes to his body. Hundreds of tumours are created at every place, the water was becoming red due to its leaking blood and its eyes turned orange, along with its face melted into its skull. Yet, he still ignored it, "Don't worry about that thing. I planned to kill it from the very beginning after murdering Roman's father."

"And what does killing my trader's father bring benefits to you?"

"I..actually thought that killing him will alert Roman by one of his thugs because I don't have his or your cell number. Somehow, he was visiting him so, I kinda 'lied' to him that I killed him for shits and giggles."

'You're even worse than Torchwick himself!' The youngsters sweatdropped in disbelief until the shark started cracking open the water tank, Alex still sat on the desk. Once it broke free, it lunged at him, with the red liquid splashing all over, after he tossed the opened pizza box up. He went through the shark's heart, ripped it out and ate it like an apple as he caught the pizza box. It flipped around from the agony, dying as it choked on its own blood.

"Amazing. You handle your enemies very well for some reason. So familiar.." Cinder said, showing her interest to his talents while he finished eating the heart. "Yeah, remember that guy who made fun of you at the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Don't tell me you're him?!"

"Shut up, you ungrateful boy. I wasn't talking to you. Yes, I am him and I was just trying to fuck around with Atlas, even though I usually work for the military to get some cash in. But I have been planning a redemption a long time ago, now that you've showed up." The Blacklight virus consumed the rest of the the shark's body.

"Hmm? You seem to enjoy your retribution to the world of Remnant with your sense of comedy. What happens when the world is clean of future victims? What would you do?"

"There's nothing I can do except wait for the next threat."

"But, I said everyone is at peace. What would be of you?"

"No, you're wrong, Fall. There will alway be an immortal supply of death for me. When there's life, there will always be death. When there's idiots like them, there's bound to be survival and reproduction. A balance, I might add. There will always be a threat to me in the next generation and I __will__ kill every single of them...In conclusion," He picked up a machete from Davy's walls and stabbed to his desk in intimidation. "I won't get bored."

"Also, I have another reason to kill Davy anyway. What would you feel if someone threatens your loved one, along with the people she put effort to raise? What would you feel if that same someone had the freedom to rob an old man? Anger. That's always something I feel overtime a Torchwick came to my mind. But, heh!" He gazed upon the symbiote on his arm. "I learned to laugh at the hatred in my soul and heart. But really, nough of this useless talk, can I join you now?"

"Prove to me," She crossed her arms. "That you're capable of such inhumane, dark activities. Through speeches, actions, anything to thoroughly get my interest."

"Hmhm..." Mercer snickered with a cocky smirk. He ruffled the back of his hair through his hood, cracking his neck. "I've seen Little Red Riding Hoods digested in wolves, Snow Whites poisoned to death by the apples. Beauties enslaved for eternity till demise by Beasts and Goldilocks slaughtered into bears' porridges. God knows what's next... **And, those are the nicest things in my life.** "

"...That's good. You're in."

"...What?!" Mercury and Emerald shouted, flabbergasted after being subconsciously and mentally enthralled, threatened and harrassed by his speech.

"Cool. So, when do we strike?" He split out another slice of pizza and was about to chomp it down until Cinder shot an arrow to his pizza. He turned to the back, seeing his favourite food being humiliated by her shaft. "Now that's just rude"

"Only on another condition. You must have been powerful enough to be a prick to me while still achieving victory against us. Show me your true power instead of that cocky attitude of yours. We don't keep secrets, do we?" She questioned the secondaries as they nodded. "See? Would you kindly show us __yours__ -?"

The tip of Mercer's Blade was nowhere above a centimetre from her eyeball, frightening her by the slightest. His weaponised arm was radiating orange Aura. He could not resist the presence of the orange orbs as his eyes as the flare peered through the holes of his mask, " ** **Here's one. I'm going to leave a mark on this world.**** "

"..That's a secret to remember."

"…Hahahah! I'm just messing with you guys. If you want to fight me," He went back to his pizza and took another slice. The teenagers exhaled out of fear, their lungs were barely holding on. " ** **Let's fight now.**** "

"Wait? Now?" Alex's palm popped out the tip of a blade and he tapped it on the desk.

 ** **(Music Recommended: No Redemption by Combichrist)****

" ** **Now.**** "

From the same spot he touched with his blade, an orange line spread to the entire building, dividing it into multiple cubes. The whole place was turned exactly to the same pieces that was dissected into and they all fell apart. As the world went slow by motion, Alex zipped to every platform that angled to the direction towards the three. Roman just got captured by one of the large debris and was sent down along with them. Amazed by his speed, they had trouble blocking his Claws from their flesh and skins. Once they jumped on the platforms as well, they went for a counter attack back at him.

However, after Cinder's daggers were locked to his grip, Mercer threw her to Emerald while still holding on to her weapons. When Mercury charged to him, he used the handle and broke a few bones on him by the ribs, spine and arms. He readjusted the knives and stabbed his legs, electricity and static sounds screamed yet, he did not. Knowing that he was still flesh with walking metal limbs, he spitted out his Tendrils from his arms to the ground and kicked Mercury's chest to it. He was crushed beneath the force of his enemy's boots and the still floor, vomitting out his blood and lungs, thundering in agony, "AAARRRRGGHH!"

" ** **Shut up.**** " Alex hooked his jaw, destroying away his consciousness. While on ground level, he side-flipped away from the falling boulders which squashed Mercury even further. Cinder and Emerald got off upon the higher debris from the already demolished building, facing Mercer directly. Cinder said, "Well done..Seems you defeated Mercury quite easily."

"How is he so powerful? And, why are you so calm?!" Emerald exclaimed as Zeus reformed his katana. With the talon-like nails of his left Claws, he sharpened the blade, orange sparks came out and corrode the floor. He spoke, " ** **Level with me here. Do you really want to see my fullest potential?**** "

"Yes." The woman in red vanished from one point to another, getting closer to him. Even with such blinding speed, he kicked her kidney directly when she was near enough, pushing her away to another structure, destroying it. " ** **I really don't think you could handle any of**** ** _ _ **this**__** ** **.**** "

"Don't get cocky!" She barked before dashing to him and nearly sliced his head off with both of her green sickles. Once he dodged the first strike, the clanging sounds formed by their blades echoed everytime they clashed. She spun below and slide-kicked to trip him. With him in terminal velocity, she had the chance to end his heart. As she tried to strike, Mercer air-dashed from her, escaping the attack, " ** **Oooh, so close. Always so far..**** "

"How did-When did you-..I have enough of headaches with tbat dumbass for today..." She sighed with her palm to her forehead. Alex flipped out his two pistols and shot at her while she did the same. Both of their bullets got caught by one another, preventing themselves from going any further. As Emerald continued, Mercer swung his Beretta 92FS from his right to left, tilting one bullet to a different angle than the usual. That shot got deflected by one of hers as it collided to its side, turning to her face.

She suddenly noticed the pellet and only had a small scratch on her cheek. She jumped all the way to the roof of a building, rubbing her face to find blood on her hand, 'When?!'

" ** **Even though I'm not a really big fan of these types of guns, at least I can try some 'Most Wanted' shit, right there. I wish I got Desert Eagles instead.**** " Alex looked to the pistols, shaking his head. 'U-Unbelieveable! He can "curve" his bullets by using mine?! And __I'm__ fighting quite seriously here..'

Just then, a shadow appeared below him and it became bigger. He looked up and saw a Herculean spike of rock, dropping down like a meteorite. After breathing out a chuckle, he took the impact straight and went down, being crushed and thought to be dead. Cinder giggled, completely unharmed, "Seems that Mercer could not stand a chance after all. Last time we met must be his lucky day-"

The heap of ground cracked and scuttled into smaller rocks, exploding like a volcano. As a blur, Alex flew to the clouds in a meer instant, shocking the two women. He stopped at the top of the clouds, smiling to the Sun while posing a swan dive stance(inFamous: Second Son Orbital Drop). He laughed, " ** **Hahaha..**** ** **Run or die.**** "

"..Emerald, go. Take Mercury and go!"

"Huh? How about you-?"

(~Your spirit's own fire!~)

"Doesn't matter! I'll stop him eventually." Emerald dug away the rocks under her 'pal' and got him away from danger, running with his heavy body. Cinder effortlessly shot down two buildings with just a bundle of arrows and they exploded into ash and combustion. She recreated the concrete materials into big wall to protect the three of them. Unfortunately, it was not enough to withstand anything that he was going to pull out. As he finally reached to the tip of the height he made and slowly went back down, he rolled into a ball, releasing orange mist before the sonic boom pushed the clouds away.

(~FEED. THE. FLAAAA-AAA-MM-E~)

The streets, pathways, alleyways jump-started and engulfed the town with dust and fragments of devastated buildings, including the wall she made and she was dragged into the quake. The last two standing barely bolted from the radius and they were inches from safety. The once-called village was nothing left but a junkyard of ash and Alex stood at the centre. Fall survived the blast, quite exhausted, "Huh? That was unexpected. I thought I'd be dead not longer than a second."

" ** **Then, that's impressive, for a 'lady'.**** " Alex said, his neck was fractured till his head was in a South-East direction in a very awkward and disturbing way, even for her. Her expression of discomfort made him lose his cool and sass her, " ** **Look, I broke**** ****my neck with my head first to the ground.**** "

He re-snapped his windpipe, able to breathe properly. However, even after all he did, she still giggled, "Heheh..So, that's what you can really do, huh? I shouldn't have hold back earlier!"

She raised her hands forcefully, her veins popped out from intensive blood flow. Every single unit of the mess Mercer made levitated and ascendesd sky high while re-establishing into the same size as the previous spike, all facing Mercer. Her face was red from the pressure and was sweating from the extreme Aura usage but, her mind and soul would not stop screaming to destroy him. The virus just cackled, simpering to the surrounding projectiles as he clapped, " ** **Hahaha! So, this is the power inside of you, isn't it Fall?! It's really amazing how**** ** _ _ **you**__** ** **could pull this off.**** "

"I..impress my..colleagues.." She mustered out as much as she could say. " ** **So, doesn't that make**** ** _ _ **me**__** ** **one of yours?**** "

"We'll see.."

" ** ***sigh* You're seriously going to be the death of yourself. Are you REALLY sure you want to do this?**** "

"YES!..."

" ** **Ok, ok...**** " He swung his weapon of death lazily before pointing it at her. " ** **Hit me with your best shot...**** "

"Hmph..One of us has to start the fight eventually." Cinder flung her arms to the ground, the spikes propelled at him with bullet speed, despite their size. He sliced the first three in half and leaped to the fourth one. Upon landing, he used his left hand as his Whipfist, grabbing onto a nearby prong of higher height, pulling him and the barb he stood up to higher. She sent them to home on him and he planned for it when he manipulated his orange Aura through his blade and extended the size like a giant Halo Type-1 Energy sword but with one blade only. With one giant swing, he disintegrated all of the spikes with the exception of the one he was on. As he continued his absurd reign of destruction, Cinder's head was bleeding, breathing heavily, "N-Not yet!"

She pulled back the remaining pile up and made a far bigger chunk of land, nearly the same expanse as the town. One knee was down but she did not quit. Until he got back to the ground, rodeo-ing the skewer back down, she let go of it and finally fainted from the vacuum of her Aura. Alex later stopped, smiling as he readied his katana. His arm turned into his more powerful Musclemass arms, " ** **Fine, I'll just have to end the game already. At least it got me a little tensed up for a small moment.**** "

The view Emerald was looking at was so intense, she accidentally strangled Mercury to wake him up, "CAU-CAUGH! *inhale* What is *gulp* wrong with you?!"

She tilted his head to the scene and his jaw dropped. Massive orange Aura spread across the land, Mercer charging up. The Aura went back but into his blade, dominantly concentrated with orange energy. Orange mist seeped out of his mouth when he exhaled, " ** **Mercer Arc 12: ...ARES' CRY!**** "

The pin came closer abut was pushed back from a kilo-meter to a mile by the shockwave of his energised mode. The sky started to rain and he was just getting started. He roared louder than a thunder and his tendrils from his back, his eyes of orange glow, he concluded the match, " ** **MERCER ARC 9: HELL'S BLADE!**** "

Out of the ordinary, he slashed out countless of energy waves, along with one that was far larger, instead of only one, turning the chunk of dirt back into its regular form of grime. With the minor waves used up, the bigger one remained, it traveled to the raining clouds and a few seconds after, they were pushed far apart from one another, disposing the area's rain and water source for the time being. A moment later as it went further up, the Moon that the night had spawned upon the dark sky was split in half, shards of it were radiated with orange energy before it dissipated. It awed Emerald and Mercury, none of them would ever dare to defy his godly power. Alex felt weak from the sudden loss of Aura, his body released orange steam. Chuckling almost lifelessly, he dropped to his knees, "Heh..Would you look at that?"

He fainted quite close to Cinder, face first. Mercury limping with Emerald to them, being in their most caution towards Mercer. He carried his boss' body while she dragged the new member's as a small drone far from their sights was flying with a monitor and behind it was Atlas' symbol.

* * *

At the Atlas' base:

All soldiers, sergeants, Hercules, Winter and Ironwood were at the monitoring room which kept track of the security cameras, looking through the screen of the drone, only to see the town missing. Most of them gasped and whispered to one another, "Holy shit! Did they just ended that town?!"

"I heard that the place was overran by thugs!"

"You sure they're trying to help make Remnant a better place!?"

"Hell no! I mean, I think during the fight, ZEUS' been battling off against Cinder from doing anymore destruction!"

"H-He pushed those clouds and-and scarred the Moon!"

"QUIET!" Winter screamed at them, bringing silence to the room. Winter had sweat forming from her face, had never seen such untamed and reckless power. James still kept calm, least of fear stuck in his mind. She persuaded, "Ironwood sir! We have to get all forces against him as he's out of commission! This might be the last opportunity we could get!"

"And after what Fall has done? She had carried the remains of that town for long before fainting. And, think of what ZEUS could do. We'll be dead already if they're awakened and none of us are near the area. I don't even think Mercer got this, even after promotion!"

"I-I..What should we do, sir?" He got off his seat, left the place with Winter. As they walked down the halls, their visions caught a metal door with a green hologram hand scanner at dead end. He used his right hand in a silver glove as the key to unlock the scanner. The hologram turned red and the door opened. Once they walked in, the room was dark but lit up by a row of red hologram screens, depicting multiple information of people with their faces.

Behind them were giant circular glass casings of men and women, strapped to tubes and breathing masks. Asleep and only wearing waterproof underwear, their skin were glowing red. At the end of the row stood a hologram computer, Ironwood said with aggression in his voice, "We finally start Project 'GRIMM LABS'.."

* * *

 ** **Hope you people enjoy this between Jaune and Weiss. Do fav, follow, review and share this to others. Also, why am I not making much progress? Because of the prelims. It got me to do homework, studies for everyday and I'm not allowed much time to play computer games or even write the stories. But, don't worry. I'm doing my best to write things.****

 **And yes, I may have done some crap for the last chapter and this chapter so I'm sorry. But, I also have some competition and hell, there's even the Maths Olympics that I was forced to go for because of my good Mathematics so yeah. Do fav, follow, review and share. Enjoy**


	12. Chapter 11: W Part 2

**Guys, I am very VERY sorry for the inconvenience of making more of this because I really have to buck up on my school before my final year exams. But, I decided to do my utmost efforts to at least do this chapter before finally relieving myself with RWBY Vol 4 and the end of my 'O' levels. I'll make sure I finish volume 1 and and crack my neck, slap my face to be ready for volume 2! And, thank you all for a quick 150+ followers!**

 **True Wielder of the Ultramatrix** **: Nah,** ** _you_** **have no idea what Ironwood's planning. He's gonna do some mad scientist shit that'll make sure Alex doesn't become too overpowered. And, the minion thing, that doesn't matter. At least you guys still read it.**

 **justafan** **: Maybe. Probably...Fuck that. I ain't doing the same shit that one of the Prototype game creators was saying about. You know, him saying that you built up Mercer so much, he needs to become the antagonist for James, the protagonist/possible destroyer of the franchise, to kill him.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf** **: Yeah, sorry dude. I did not research enough so, yeah.**

 **Writerofthelostsoul** **: Of course, I did. Is it bad to have something like that? I mean, Hollywood Undead makes good songs and I'm trying to make Mercer the most fucked up person on Remnant with destroying things but, in the end, he's a very reasonable person to not be the villain.**

 **Dark Durian** **: I don't know. Maybe you should continue reading it. That would satisfy your curiosity and my views. Thanks for enjoying the mystery!**

 **Guest** **: *shrug* I don't know. It might. It could. I don't watch law anime and Phoneix Wright ain't too much of my type of a game. How would I know? Just roll with Mercer saving Jaune from court.**

 **Cain** **: Nah, I got a better idea. I know Damien'll be like some sort of parasite Cerberus type of thing when becoming an Evolved but, I want him to be more special than just symbiote and flesh for his Evolved powers. You might see the creativity of his new powers, compared to the others.**

 **Guest** **: Yeah, that's the problem. See, I'm basically squeezing some good moments for Weiss and Jaune. Mainly them considering you guys didn't enjoy me putting Ruby much on the spotlight so, I'd put her moments with that idiot of an Arc at the end of the list. That's the reason why Neo ain't going to be with Arc yet, only with that ginger dude that I really hate at first sight, to be honest.**

 **chris kidder** **: Thanks!**

 **themisticmist2000** **: ...Am I suppose to say something like, "I-It's not like I care for you or anything! B-Baka!" or what? Because I ain't saying that...AT ALL.**

 **Warning** **: I don't own anything but the fanstory.**

* * *

Chapter 11: W part 2

The final day for the competition, at Beacon:

At her dorm, Weiss woke up in her bed, stretching and yawning alone since her friends went for early breakfast. Beside her pillow were her books and her silver locket. She brushed her teeth, dressed up into her academy uniform and felt prepared yet, nervous as if she would do the same mistake that would tarnish her reputation. She would feel further apart from Flare even if she lost or win against her. Nonetheless, Schnee shook her head and readied for the worst when she left her dorm with the locket around her neck.

Once she exited, Jaune, in his own uniform, was right in front of her, waiting patiently as he leaned onto his own door. She huffed at him sassily, "What do you want, Arc?"

"Oh come on, I was being a friend to you, helped you earlier and you still feel like being a total 'I don't need help' Ms. Perfect?"

"I don't-Why would I-*sigh* I'm feeling down, okay?"

"Then share it with us. With me. Right now." He clasped his hands together with hers, astonishing her as he was quite anxious about her little condition. Although he held his rough handle from his Tank Buster, he felt very smooth and warm, rewarding her. "I-I-"

"We don't want to have a bad reputation with you not giving your all to the competition." He tightened his grip by a little which was enough to rock her world. Her face reddened as his strong grasp seemingly satisfy her until she was uncomfortable.

"Fine, just take away your hands from mine! Jeez. I...made friends with Flare when we were young."

"..Why does that make you feel down?"

"Becuase I accidentally betrayed her! I wanted to get her attention during our exams in the 5th grade by writing down on a piece of paper that her skirt was partially zipped. But, when she was looking at it and our teacher was right behind us, she was forced to redo a different set of questions in the same subject exam again in another day,"

"Normally, she would have agreed since this was by far the best option for any 5th graders. However, she was too stubborn for some reason and wished to do it now. They both argued in front of everyone of us until she stood up..." She bent her neck down, her face looked gloomy as she teared a little, unable to finish what she started expressing. Jaune ruffled his hair, keeping his cool still and answered for her, "So, her skirt fell down, the boys had that 'pants feeling' that Damien was muffling about, girls laughed at her teddie panties, she was so embarassed that she wanted to stay in a hole but, in the end, she was somehow expelled because she screwed around with the teacher long enough and you were blamed by her for 'everything that had happened to her from birth to now', right? Is it also the reason why you're being home-schooled?"

"That-That's almost the entire reason! How did you know that!?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Lucky guess?...*whisper* Maybe, went through the same..." He shrugged his shoulders, still getting her in disbelief. "Never mind. Let's just go to the cafeteria.."

"..You do know that our ride is suppose to be half a minute left from the time being, right?" Once again, silence filled the hallway as Weiss made a poker face.

* * *

At the landing area:

Teams RBY and NPR and Damien were boarding the aircraft Bullhead since Pyrrha and the Faunus needed to go for the competition and the others wished to view their performances. Professor Oobleck would be supervising his students and Team CRL did not join as they were still in the Nurse's Office to recover from Jaune's unbeatable victimisation. Nikos pondered, worried, "They should be here by now.."

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. I'm sure they'll get there in ti-" Damien said as a soft crashing noise of glass came from the academy and there was scream getting louder, "...oU DUUUUNNNCCE!"

"Hey! I'm not scheduled to pick you up as some chauffeur now, am I?!"

"N-No!"

"Yeah! It's a no! And I'm no alarm clock!" Jaune screeched maniacally as he carried Weiss Bridal Style while running to the carrier with incredible speed. As he passed by every metre of the pavement, the floor of rock crumbled from the sheer force of the pushed air done by his speed. Oobleck pushed his glasses inwards to his eyes and on his nose, ordering the pilot, "Take off, now!"

"W-Wait, how about them?!"

"They'll make it. We'll take much time if we stay any longer. Go!"

"Roger that, I guess.." The Bullhead went up while closing the ledge, confusing the two that was not on board. "T-They're leaving!? We won't make..."

The world's motion went slow. She could not end the word 'it' while Jaune was casually spinting to it. He was still in the regular speed but the egress of the ship was still closing very slowly. He shrugged his shoulders once more with much calm before swaying with the wind like a normal human. Behind him was his red streak that was forming from the glow of his inner tendrils. He leaped high with decelerated velocity and slid through the gap of the closing entrance.

"...it! Huh?!" The pace was reverted and Weiss studdled at how she suddenly appeared inside of the Bullhead, including the others except Damien and Oobleck, who congratulated Arc, "Efficient work, Mr. Arc! Seems that you have surpassed the speed that most of us could not follow!"

"Yeah, even for me." Jaune agreed that he could not follow his own speed, bewildering Oobleck. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said even for me." He dropped to his knees, muscles cramped and bones cracked. "Told ya."

"Your Semblance still is a flawed one, Jaune. But from an expert of speed, what do you think, Ruby?"

"...Hm, it could've been worse." She said cheekily and cockily before consuming a cookie, "Thanks for sneaking into the restricted kitchen for this, Yang! Nom~!...I was not suppose to tell him that, right?..." Her bigger sister smacked her face with her palm, "*sigh* No, you're not.."

"Well, we'll discuss about the problem Xiao Long had commited later! Onward to Haven Academy!"

"Let me go, you moron!" Weiss dangled her arms around at his face, slamming her fists to it until he gently placed her down.

* * *

Several hours later, in a hideout:

Mercer was still in bed, recovering. Cinder sat on a chair, crossing her legs while Emerald leaned onto a wall coolly. Mercury was poking his face over and over, "You still don't think he's dead? I've been doing this for the past few days."

"And, that's a good amount of time wasted on something stupid by you." Emerald huffed.

"Shut up! I wasn't even talking to you."

"Well, his vitals still seem to be functioning well." The woman of the ambers swiped her large Scroll pad, Alex's image was on the screen with a healthy green coloured bar. The silver-haired gave up and took out a marker pen, "Screw this, might as well do something to piss him off-"

"You're gonna have a long life-span to regret that, if you really want to." He woke up frightfully and suddenly, eyeing straight at him, who jumped in shock. Cinder spoke, "Oh? Seems that you're awake."

"Where the hell did you bring me to?" He got up, still wearing his coat. "We brought you away from the town, or so it was called. You've been in a 'coma' for three weeks."

"Three weeks? That's wasteful."

"Like him using half of that time to poke you." Emerald pointed out like a snitch against her partner. "H-Hey, don't rat me out in front of him!"

"Whatever. I'm already pumped up to do something now. Where do I start for my mission?"

"Hm? Right into action, huh? Well, there's always this mission we've minor problems with-" Beeping noises came from Fall's Scroll, intruders were discovered by the laser senses. She swiped again, showing Jim and Bob already into a fight. The lazy one brought a light machine gun and already mowed down countless of White Fang troops as the more serious one stabbed through one's stomach with a bladed arm and using it as a meat shield, holding onto the enemy's own rifle with a free hand.

"Hm. Actually, you can start off by stopping your two friends." She gave hers to him. What Alex saw was Bob saying, "Yeah! Suck it, kidnappers! Get wasted, assholes!" as he kill off countless of White Fangs. They were in a cave of a giant rock in the ocean as he could hear splashes of water from the background.

"Wow, who knew my _partner_ would be _this_ enthusiastic to a gun fight. I thought he was meant to be so FORMAL and DISCIPLINED with his little MEDITATING back at Mountain Glenn and-" Jim strangled a White Fang with one arm and keep slamming his stock upon the top of her head. "Fuck that shit. Shut up and shoot, bitch!"

"Ow! Ow! Quit it!" She ordered.

"Fine." Jim just let her go but to shoot her down anyway. More armed White Fang came and shot at Bob, forcing the body to take all of the lead. He transformed it into a Bio-Bomb and kicked it in the rear at them. Symbiote spread out, sticked to the enemies and retracted them into a mash of gore. One more White Fang went in for a close combat battle with two ninjakens in both hands. He striked first with a pierce to the stomach which was dodged and swung horizontally but was ducked underneath. He contonued doing extraordinary moves with the double blades, also giving Bob a hard time to keep up.

He finally landed a blow on his stomach, making a wide, deep cut upon it. Unfortunately, for him, the possible life-time scar had been easily regenerated. Puzzled, he let his guard down at the absurd capability of Bob's healing factor, giving away an opening. Bob shot at him with the assault rifle of his fallen commrade, the bullets were sliced up into two each with his ninjakens until the clip was empty. Before Bob could even reload, the White Fang slashed the rifle off in half, disabling its purpose. He tossed the useless gun away and carried on with blade fighting which the White Fang taunted, "Hah! What are you going to do with only one blade, huh?"

"You're right. What should I do?" He sarcastically scratched his chin before transforming out Claws. "Maybe turn both arms into 8 talons?"

"...Fuck me and my mouth. Hryah!" They both continued their fight. Jim stumbled upon their giant lieutenant who wielded a chiansaw, "You've made a big mistake coming to White Fang territory!"

"And you made a mistake of being in my way! Get outta here, punk kid!"

"We'll see..." He rushed with a powerful downward swing of his chainsaw, colliding with Jim's machine gun which he used to block. The chainsaw casually mowed down the rifle into half and already went dwon to ripping off his arm. "Hahah! Told you that you shouldn't be here!"

"Gnh!...Well," Jim shrugged off the pain, even though it would be excruciating to the human body, and caught his own arm by the wrist. " _This_ is child's play, boy."

"W-What the-?!" He stuttered in shock as the ex-Atlas care-freely waved his amputated arm around, Blacklight blood squirted through the vein-like tendrils onto his face. The organs were black, incapable of visibility of how it looked like from within. It only grossed out for those who imagined how blood flows and how organs look to certain White Fang members of great creativity, "What the hell is that?!"

"Organs, if you're not educated on biology,"

"B-But, how is it so black?!"

"I don't know. Better question, how are you not puking ou-?" He puked on him when he slightly took off his mask. Jim wiped away the vomit on his face and planted back his arm. "Now, to break your spine for that, ya prick!"

He punched the Lieutanent right at the face with his guard down. He retaliated with another horizontal swing of his vial, noisy blade which was blocked. The Evolved went for another punch only to be missed by an inch while the White Fang slammed his elbow upon his head, forcing him to the ground. Carrying on with another downward approach, he was about to saw his brain to a pile of meat when Jim rolled away from the chainsaw. He whipped out his Hammerfists and pounded him around madly, "Take that! And this! And that!"

"Tch! Gah! Curkk!" He flinched and grunted by the unbelieveably strong strikes, unable to counter yet. After geting used to the combo, he slapped away another Hammerfist attack with his weapon, both spun once with momental blows. The lieutanent's elbow to Jim's face and Jim's Hammerfist to the lieutanent's face, they brushed their ownd faces with nervous system shattering pain, propelling one another backwards. Jim's cheek was literally peeled off from his mere flesh before it mended itself back to the way it was.

The White Fang's mask had a crack before he went back to charging in with his chainsaw, "I'll kill you, asshole!"

"Tch! Don't piss me off, you dumb brat!" They were about to go for second round, only to have Bob diving in like Max Payne with his arms dangling in tendrils. He released a Critical Pain Devastator at the Lieutanent which demolished his body like a porcelain item into a truck yet, he was still breathing. Bob, too, got pushed back by his own shockwave which got him to a location where Jim accidentally swung his Hammerfist at him in fright, "Hey, hey hey! Watch were you're-!"

"Why did you come here?!" It landed perfectly upon him, sending into the ground with his head in the air. Bob had dizzy eyes before concentrating his eyes at him, "What's your problem?! I just saved you!"

"Again! Why did you jump into the fight?! I was totally winning!"

"No, you're not! That guy could've beaten you up!"

"Still have more weapons in my arsenal, Bob!" Their quarrel left the White Fang stunned, 'How were they beaten by two stubborn dumbasses?' was what was in their minds exactly. Jim pulled him out by the hair like a carrot, "C'mon! Let's just kill off these faggots and get the hell out of here with Mercer!"

"Right!"

The terrorists threw a frag grenade at them, hoping for some damage. Instead, Bob juggled the hand-size bomb with his feet like soccer and passed it to Jim with his chest, the gun expert swung a rifle he conveniently found on the floor at it like baseball back to the ones who caused it. With every cause having a consequence, the group got blown to the sky by their own explosion. Jimmy cracked up, "Hahah! What an explosive devastation! Speaking of devastation,"

"Oi, oi oi! Don't do that right in front of me-" Before he could warn him fast enough, his body was covered in tendrils and emitting mist, he smashed his entire leg into the ground. Thousands of tendrils spewed as a near omni-directional attack, affecting anyone of the Devasatator's radius, even Jim's own buddy, "Traitor-!"

Cinder's Scroll pad went static, the security camera went offline. Alex was still on the bed, still staring at the static. Fall sweatdropped, "Not going to help stop your own team from killing my army?"

"...I'm internally laughing at the regret I made, working with you guys who so happen to be working with the White Fang..who's failing miserably at these guys and they're weaker than me."

'Are you kidding us?!' Emerald and Mercury thought. For them, they had no clue that Alex's connection to the head of the Hive Mind was disrupted by a few minutes, 'Plus, even if I tried to stop them with my mind, I can't even use it with the Hive getting fuzzy with me.'

* * *

Earlier, back at the carrier:

Jaune was looking down to the floor, worried and hesitant. Through whispers, the two brothers communicated, "Man, I can't believe it.."

"About what?"

"It is about 'ZEUS'. He was taken in by the White Fang and Atlas said that he was stopping some big cone of concrete that was made of the town. Wasn't it run by Davy Torchwick's gang?"

"So? He did stop them, right?"

"He went overboard. This isn't anything like him. He was even unconscious after fighting their boss. I read through his memories as he was inactive, realising that _he_ caused the destruction of the town in ONE go, dude."

"I-I, um..Cool?" Damien smiled with his teeth nervously, Jaune shook at him with a face that said 'Really?'. "No, it's not. I know that place was full of thugs yet, he could've just swept all the street rats less carelessly instead of bringing environmental damage along. Imagine the the benefits of an empty town."

"Yeah..Sorry 'bout that."

"Anyway, what's worse than this was that he halfed the MOON! The whole Moon, Damien! In half!"

"Sure, he cut in half, so what? That things really not complete since it keeps falling apart into chunks and went back to a nearly complete sphere."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ren butt in unannounced, standing at their front. Damien shook his head, "Nothing. We're just talking about how Merce-I MEAN, ZEUS made a hassle upon the Moon."

"You mean a few days ago? Yeah, can't imagine someone to be _that_ powerful, though. It's unreal.." He put his hand on his head as if he lost hope for all of Remnant. "What can the whole of Remnant do to stop him?"

'..Nothing.' Jaune thought, digging his nails deep into his palm's flesh, his fringe covered his blood-red glowing eyes. While their conversation changed from the Moon news to how they felt about the tournament, Weiss was pouting as she glared at Arc from a distance where they would not find suspicion. However, Yang found out and went in for a tease on her by poking her cheek, startling her, "Who would dare-?!"

"Heh! What's wrong? Can't get Jaune out of your mind?~"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! He's just..so hard to read. I find him suspicious that he was connected to something about this Mercer guy and his 'fire posion' a few weeks ago and he had said some weird things like 'that's much better' and debated with us on how we're mistaking what we heard."

"Maybe. You're probably just loving him being mysterious, huh? Since he's such a 'cool, mysterious, masked' man from the novels. Like Blake!" She pointed her thumb to Belladonna, who flushed and furiously hid her lower face, leaving her eyes to lour at her. "Sorry, okay? Besides, you should stay healthy with him. You guys are like a couple of close wife and husband, *whispers* not that I'd be alright with..."

"I DO NOT!" Her skin burned to scarlet-red, shouting at her in a sudden. Her snapping caught everyone's attention to her, embarrassing her again. "N-Nevermind..."

Yang giggled childishly and Arc tilted his head in an awkward manner, clueless to what her outburst was. In an instant, Jaune's head felt like it was melting from within. His brain was burning into a crisp and his vision was going blank, "GRRRAAARRGH!"

He dropped to the ground, rolling about in pain, everyone around him went to being worried about him. Ruby first went, "Jaune! Are you alright?!"

"THIS IS NO WAY ALRIGHT AT ALL-OW, YEAP. THAT BURNS!" Excruciating as it was, his entire eyeballs turned glowing, scarlet red, he had the visions again. An image of a scenary outside of the orbit, Remnant, in space as the world crumbled by flames and explosions. Every country, every part of the whole ocean, there were earthquakes with continents shaking and tsunamis devouring the lands and innocents. Another image was Alex Mercer facing off an unknown woman with yellowish-orange eyes, two partners beside her.

Alex wielded his regular "Devil's Pride" but had a demonic arm with a sheath attached to it, similar to Vergil's Devil Trigger. The sheath had an orange eyeball with the pupil of a cat, designed in a similar way as the Eye Of Sauron from Lord Of The Rings. He placed back his katana into the casing. He jerked his katana out of the sheath by using inertia, whispering deathly with two voices, one demonic and one normal, at the same time, " **I told you, Fall...** "

The last image was a dark figure, blinded by its own shadow due to the fire behind him. It had only one left-side wing of a Nevermore, nearly a complete body-like black armour of a skeleton with only an entire right arm patch missing, replaced with Crocea Mors. The suit was covered with any regular black coat and the left skeletal gauntlet was weaponised with long, curved blade for a fin. However, the helmet of the armour is partially done, only leaving its right eye unmasked and have one horn originating from the left side, similar to a Mouflon goat. The mask was quite similar to a skull, only the teeth is similar to a vampire's or viper's fangs. It had a messy and spiky black fur collar around its neck. Eyes were pale yellowish, the shield was opened and connected to its right forearm and the blade was stuck to the back of its hand, parallel to the forearm itself. It roared louder than any Grimm, its Banshee scream echoed and pushed the air around it, tearing down city-blocks before self-destructing with pale yellow Aura, " **GRRAAARROAAHH!** "

Jaune snapped back to his sight of the real world, he vomited a pool of blood. Pyrrha screeched, "JAUNE!"

"I'm alright! I'm alright! *huff* *huff* That was *huff* _something_ for an experience.." Arc wiped his mouth clean off of any droplet.

"You jerk!" Nikos punched his chest, he did not feel anything but something emotional to his heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I-I'm sorry?!"

"You better be! That was scary to lose someone like you, baka!" Weiss scoffed, Arc rolled his eyes but smiled. "For once you cared, Snow Angel."

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I _not_ care for an idiot that is loved by a partner who I wished to be with instead?!"

"W-Wait, wha-?!" Ruby sobbed before being cut off.

"Loved by who? Who are you talking about?" Clueless as ever, his puzzled face showed his confusion while the red-head ponytail girl was smoking red until reacting to Weiss' response, "Who else but Pyrr-Mmph!"

Nikos slept her mouth with extreme force, sighing with relief. When she pulled her hand away, Schnee burst again, "What was that for, Pyrrha?! I'm telling the tru-!"

"Do not screw this up for me, Schnee..." Her frightful voice shut the white-haired's mouth like a zip. "Y-Yes!"

"Urgh.." Arc was getting dizzy, he looked as if he had too many shots of alcohol. His body fell flat to the floor, unconscious. Everyone except Oobleck went panic mode once more, only the professor advised them to leave his body to rest, "It would not be easy for his mind to recover if you worry! When you do, he, too, would have stress for you people as his friends...*whisper* The only ones to continue being his..."

'Damnit, bro! This isn't right anymore! You shouldn't have the same damn problem again this year!' Damien bit his thumb's skin, not following his own teacher's orders.

* * *

An hour later, At Haven Academy:

The Bullhead landed and the students of Beacon alighted, taking their first few steps upon the entrance of Haven Academy. The view of the school was, unnaturally, risible. Unlike Vale's place of academics, there were not many lampposts with banners as usual to them but statues of knights with wings. The structure was much like a grey coloured mansion from Greeks and a giant golden figure of an angel goddess playing a harp. The goddess was big breasted and her face was undeniably beautiful. Damien was really in heaven as bliss and joy was painted all over his face. "Man~, THIS IS THE COOLEST PLACE EVER!"

"Yup..This brings back memories. I guess...Feeling better, Jaune?" Pyrrha sighed, causing her eye-scratching partner to fret. "Y-Yeah. But what's wrong about Haven Academy?"

"It's...It's the academy where most of my friends graduated to. Back in Sanctum of Mistral, where I emigrated from. I'm sure everyone's gonna be 'enthusiastic' that I had to leave, their...'Finest Hunter'..."

"O-Oh, sorry about that if it were to bring you any harm. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think they're going to be..ya know, since you're friendly to those around you while I'm just..different."

"It's alright. I'm hoping that I can face my friends after I just left them. I thank you for being such a kind and dear p-partner...Hm.." She smiled cutely to him, forcing him into a blush. Jaune stuttered shyly as he scratched the side of his face, "Y-Your welcome!"

"Hey, isn't that guy that Shot was telling us about before she went back to detention? She also said he nearly taken down her whole delinquent group, especially the Specialist Kunoichi Squad." A random student of Haven Academy gossiped with another. Her voice made Pyrrha squeeled before she hid behind Jaune. "Y-Yeah! She was very descriptive about his appearance. What gives?"

"I think it's because of him harassing her to be his lover."

"Y-You mean _he_ did those awful things to her?! What a perv!" He jerked to hearing that sentence, cursing mentally to his enhanced senses to eavesdrop. "Naaah, I think she meant that it was all done by accident."

"Geez, Sasha! You're so kind to men! They'll take an advantage over that weakness!"

"I mean, isn't he quite the good-looking?"

"Now that you think about it, I don't know where to start. What a hunk!" The atmosphere gotten thicker with the contagious gossiping about him, making him extremely nervous. Jaune walked to the two girls who started it, letting Nikos off to hide behind a tree and explaining to them to make sure they did not get the wrong idea, "Now, hold on a sec. I'm not someone to be bad news at all. I'm just trying to get her onto her good side!"

Pyrrha was still hiding herself from anyone in her previous academy before students behind her started gossiping about her, "Hey, is that Pyrrha Nikos? Wasn't she in your class back in Sanctum?"

"Yeah but she came to Haven Academy? Why would she do that?"

"Yeah, why?..." Nikos was in a conflict of both guilt and sorrow, tears started forming down her face, starting at her eyes. She wanted to dug a hole and die in it in embarrassment. She hated being seen as some _item_ to be of worth instead of being seen as someone normal, like a new and efficient touch-screen phone to a commoner. Soon, others continued the conversation.

"Seriously though, why would she come back to this Oum forsaken bullshit named Haven? It doesn't even have the rights to earn that name!"

"Yeah, the only thing good here are friends of common issues, benefits and that tits-ful golden statue. Beacon's a place for more than _all_ of that here!"

"But, I hope no one finds her as some kind of thing to mess around with but someone who can make her feel, you know, regular?"

"Well, of course! This academy did taught us one thing, 'Never be human for abandoning your family.' She is family as well. Hey, maybe that blonde dude is her partner!"

'W-Wait, what?' All of her doubting emotions were swapped away for slight happiness, concern and peace. She looked back to where they were eyeing at, Jaune Arc. He was still confronting them about any misunderstandings.

"And, you did! She stopped getting her boys to bully other people for lunch money and today's already the last day of her month long detention! Hey, is that Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Eep!" She ducked her head away from the female. Jaune turned to his partner, still confused if being the 'Finest Hunter' was much of a big deal, "Hey, Pyrrha? You alright there?"

"U-Um, yeah?..."

"Come on, your friends want to see you, right?" He looked back to the two girls, who replied, "More like sisters. No one's 'adopted', except we once felt hatred to the delinquents until you showed up..."

'I-I guess I am seen not as some idol...Thank you, Jaune...'

"So, what does she need to do for detention, anyway?"

"Doing her homework and once she's done, she studies. Except, she's still stuck at the basics, though. Therefore, she had to do get some tutoring from her professors."

"What is wrong with your academy's detention system? Can't she do more proactive things instead of the boring ones that even _I_ can't endure?! I rather do the gardening than homework!" He pouted stubbornly.

"Teehee! She is right, you're a very funny man! And a cute one, too!"

"Please don't call me a kid anymore...I hate being called cute." He pouted, kicking the dirt on the ground childishly with his arms folded.

"Oooh~, looks like someone's embarrassed about it!"

"*sniff* No I'm not...*sniff*" His babyish nature kicked in, sobbing over a compliment when he just wanted to be treated as a man. A group of school girls behind them made a 'Kya!' cheer together in sync, pink hearts imaginably came out of their backs and casting jealousy to Pyrrha and the boys. The usual dark Aura dwelled upon Nikos as she grinned creepily to the women, cracking her knuckles and coming closer to them, "Jaune Aaarrc~! May I have the time with these people?"

"Um, sure?"

"Thank you." Once he heard screams of agony after he left them out of sight, he jerked in fear and slowly moved towards his friends without looking back. Just then, the same black-haired girl with the katana came down from the sky, facing Jaune. She stood properly, scowling at him with ill intentions of murder, "Jaune Arc!"

"Y-Yeah?" He pointed to himself, sweatdropping. "How dare you come to this school after what you put our Queen and us into! And what now, here to rape her like you usually did?!"

"Aw come on! I just want to finish this dumb competition so that I can go back home and have that delicious egg mayo sandwich-Wait, did you say 'our' and 'us'?"

"Damn straight..." She snapped her fingers, the same female masked delinquents came out of their hiding areas to assemble, scissors readied. "I, Kuro Kenshi, shall make you perish for what you did to her!"

"..Ooohh, so Kenshi's your sir name, huh?"

"W-What?! You dare to forget my name?!"

"You never said anything about it. How should I know about it? Also, my face itches from mosquito bites."

"...Did Miss Kenshi seriously got defeated by this dumbass?" One of the lacky girls questioned another before Jaune roared, "Hey! I heard that! My ass ain't dumb! It's perfect!"

"Oh crap!" She shivered while he sighed in regrettable stress, taking out his White Bang. He smacked the top of his head with the barrel intimidatingly as if he had a sore headache from two whole bottles of beer, but he was just trying to remember what he had to study for the history tournament, "You know, Kuro? You are by far the most irritating person to deal with, you know that? And I'm just here for a tournament! I have no intentions to do anything your Queen right now!"

His dare-devilish face scared the wits out of the minor opponents while the regular students, including Pyrrha, did the same 'Kya!' cheer to him. Kuro still held her guard, "Tch! Don't be feared by him, he's just bluffing!"

"Oh, am I? Let's see why you girls only remembered my face before passing out." When they heard a crack from his neck when he pressured it, they fled from battle, dropping their knife-like weapons and hid in the trees and bushes, disgracing Kuro, "W-Wait, you girls!"

"See? Even they have better development in _brain cells_ than you for a sore headache..*sigh* How does everything came down to this? I just got here for half a minute until everything went down to 'Hey you. Let's fight!' situations. Fine," Jaune pinched his nose in disappointment before darkening his tone to a life-hating, sorrowful personality. Cracking his neck and whispering to her and only her, "Bring it."

"Dancing Sword!" Kuro chanted, jerking out her katana and revealing white blade marks at the middle of the air, attacking Jaune. He used his Tank Buster and shouted, "Arc 11: Astral Gleamer!"

His blade was enhanced with pale yellow Aura and he swept away the lines from his path. They traded blows for blows, causing the area they battled to break down into pieces of stone. The demolition was getting nearer to the rest of the teams, alerting Professor Oobleck, "Alright, kids! I think it's time for us to be leaving. Mr. Arc has been wasting our time for the past half an hour!"

"Hey!" Damien protested.

"Apologies. _Jaune_ Arc has been wasting our time-"

"Not the name, Professor! Why the hell are we leaving my brother?!"

"Firstly, their fight is getting more ridiculous and dangerous even for me to stop! Look at the ground. It's dying by their recklessness. Secondly, you already knew who's going to win, right?" The Faunus turned to his sibling, the intense love for bloodshed was written all over the blond's face. Kenshi bellowed, "Angel's Shield!"

"Arc 9: Heaven's Blade!" As they negated one another's attack and defence fairly, Damien focused to Oobleck, confirming it with him, "You were saying?"

"Oh...Well, nevermind. I'm sure he'll bring out his fullest potential, finish the match and get back to us eventually, have faith everyone!" The elder one dragged her by the hood of her red cape. "Come on, Ruby, let's go."

"Noohoo, Yang! This fight is just so majestic!"

"Same for you, Pyrrha." She snatched her arm as well. "Please, Yang! Five more minutes!"

"NO. Besides, what if you get hurt and he started crying for you?"

"...He would?" Pyrrha asked with hope in her voice and glitter in her eyes that she would finally be noticed by her senpai.

"Isn't he your partner?!"

"Enough of you, Arc! It's time I end you. Now!" She struggled against his will and might, dodge-rolling from him. The whole Beacon team paysed at their paths again to finally see the last scene of action. She roundhouse kicked him away and sheathed her katana. Jaune regained his balance by dive-rolling back to the ground, casually strolling away from her with his sword resting on his shoulder. "Grr! Don't mock me!"

"...Huh, you were saying? I apologise, I think you got dirt on me..Hey! You should be the one apologising!" He checked his shoes to see whether they were untidy from the gruesome fight. He shook his legs all about, "This is are good shoes even. There goes 10,000 Lien from my pockets."

"That does it! JUDGEMENT DAY!" Kenshi finally released an absurd amount of Aura into one huge slash wave at him. Jaune rolled his head around, cracking his neck before finally shaking off the chains wrapped to his arm, singing his sword with the Astral Gleamer enhancement still active. Their attacks destroyed one another, leaving her breathless with Jaune was still kicking, only with a fractured arm due to the impact. Kuro coughed, "Hah! How's that, you flawed limp-dick! *huff*"

Using the other hand, he reshaped it back into its proper place, "Mm. Much better."

"*huff* Oh yeah. *huff* Zombiness..."

"Zombification!"

"Whatever. I'm finished already. *huff*"

"Okay *sigh*. How about I finish you as quickly as possible then you can sleep and I can go start the history competition?" He snapped his fingers all together and pointed at her, "1."

He disappeared and reappeared behind her, pressing his nails forcefully into a vulnerable area of her arm that was just beside her deltoid, "2." He repeated the same thing but for her leg instead as he was at her sight for the near instant. He zipped to beside her again, swipe-kicking her to the floor.

Finally, Arc pulled out his White Bang and aimed it point-blank to her forehead, ending his count with a demonic voice, " **3...** "

Kuro could not feel anything from her 'disarmed' leg and arm nor could she stand up, her pride and power was annihilated. Arc smirked at her exhausted, sweating face, "Told you. Now, let me get you back on your feet so that we can finally call truce." However, after the exact moment he tapped his hands to her shoulders, her clothes were slashed off, leaving her only in her undergarnments. Blue-striped underwear, bandage bra, beautiful skin and a 'just right' ripped body, no man near her would not nose-bleed to death. Of course, she was embarassed too, especially Jaune, "H-H-How...D-DARE...YOU!"

"*Australian accent* Piss-Aawhaww, my children!..." She punched him in the nuts, making him fall and leaving her 'victorious'. "How dare you go and s-s-strip off my clothes, you perverted fiend!"

"The hell, I did no such thing in doing that anime thing of 'cutting up someone's clothes with a delay' like from Shounin Sample! Oum damnit, no way I can regenerate from _this_..."

'You did good, Arc..' All the boys were giving him a thumbs up with nosebleeds while Nora screamed at Ren, covering his eyes as she climbed on him like Left 4 Dead's Jockey, "Ren! Close your eyes! Don't submit to her body!"

"Gah, no, Nora! I won't, get off of me!"

"Jaaauune~, care to explain why you want to cut her up?" Nikos snapped her fingers as she approached him who told her without a sense that he might be in danger, "Cause she wants to kill me?"

"Oh, I see. You didn't really have the intention."

"What intention? My intention is to go back to the dorm and have a nice eggy sandwichy."

" _Now_ do you think he's a perv? After he had proven that he did do weird things to females?" One of the Haven Academy girls whispered while another replied, "Who cares. He's really daring~"

"The nerve of him!" Kuro retreated back with her allies giving her a new uniform. "And there you girls were! Why didn't you fight alongside with me?!"

"W-Well, after our first encounter on him, he was first scary and second, you were more...reckless, should we might add."

"What?!"

"Y-Yeah! You were always training more and more until you exploded your muscles and when we fooled around town, you even included us in the range of victims in the park!" Another explained. "You nearly got us all killed because of your moves and it, wow, surprisingly affected your clothes one would compare those blade marks to others because they're absolutely yours!"

"B-But I-"

"Jaune?" A familiar voice with an English accent came about, stopping Pyrrha from lightly punching Arc's chest. Shot came back in an actual regular uniform that most ordinary students wore. "Y-You're here?!"

"Shot?" He said.

"Leader?!" The delinquents said.

"Shot..." Yang growled, cracking her knuckles. Pendant jumped to his arms, blissed with happiness and a red face, "Oh, I'm so glad that you're here! You should see what I've actually learned from school!"

"I'm happy for you but, could you just NOT crush my bones?"

"Huh? Oh!" Pyrrha was furious in her mind, on the outside, she creepily cracked her neck, tilting her head while still smiling. "Really, why are you here?"

"History competition. Can't leave without it."

"Live?"

" _Leave._ I don't want to come here for just some dumb, minor tournament. I wish I can just skip it to meet you again and see how things go with your academy. Sorry that all you'll get from my visit here is only..that."

"I-Is that so?" Shot blushed while the Spartan cutely bit on a handkerchief. "Would ya like to go for a tour? We are causing more trouble and not following the rules so why not skip the competition?"

"Sure! Doesn't hurt too much with that useless, unnecessary-No not the collar, Oobleck! Let me go! I just ironed it!"

" _Professor_ Oobleck, correction!" The green-haired dragged him while leading the entire Beacon group straight to the competition, leaving all of the spectating Haven Academy students behind. "Oh yeah?! How about coffee-dependent Oobleck!?"

"It's true that I love coffee more than anything and I admit it!"

"Damn you..."

Shot can't help but giggle at his adorable struggle. Xiao Long stood back, still having killing intentions at her while she had the same, "So, Yang Xiao Long, how's Beacon treating you?"

"Better than what you expected."

"I didn't expect any ill hatred towards ya. But, you best hope that your chest aren't ripped away from you..."

"And, why's that?"

"Jaune's mine, Yang. I wish for no rivals..."

"Hmph! Same here." She grinned cockily. Pendant's body was flooded with glowing white ambers, eyeballs brightened as well. Yang punched her own knuckles, her hair turned Super Saiyan and her eyes turned blood red. They jinxed, "I'll break you."

* * *

A few minutes later:

"Ah! Mr. Oobleck! It's great to see you here!" The same lady from the park greeted him dearly by shaking his only hand forcefully with both of hers. He was quite confused by her strange excitement, "Same to you, Ma'am Disciplina! Mind giving back my hand?!"

"O-Oh yes! I sincerely apologise for that! It's just too GOOD to reunite with you like the good old days!"

"Ahh yes! The good old days when we went for campus, stripped Port on the first day and make him chase us for his underwear, naked! Oh jolly good times!"

'...For someone like me who don't find killing Grimms any big deal, he's messed up.' Jaune sweatdropped as Oobleck continued. "So, are we ready for the competition!?"

"Yes! Girls, get over here!" Her echoing shout sent to Flare, Detona and Bust, forcing them out of their dorm. They zipped through their academy and fell in like a Military Squad. Flare and Detona were the only ones with serious faces, Bust was just too happy to get into the competition. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

"Are the preparations checked?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Are the food ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Did you finish your homework and studied enough?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Flare and Detona replied proudly.

"No, Ma'am! Oh, wait a minute-..." Bust accidentally blurted out her secret of not doing the task at hand. Her allies went wide-eyed, their teacher's smile twitched in rage. The yellow-haired girl retreated backwards nervously and slowly, "W-Wait, professor! I can explain...Um,"

"That you have NOT prepared for what we had been practicing for the last five WEEKS?!"

"Por favour!" The student of Haven jerked into a defensive stand, covering her eyes to prevent the sight of what the old lady could possibly do to torture her. "*sigh* Then, I'll have to bring Ms. Pendant, then..."

"Pendant?! Why Shot, professor?" Winchester queried. "Aheh. During her detention classes, I got her to do some training _mainly_ on Remnant's history,"

"Dear the lords that praise Oum..." Jaune muttered to himself, tapping his forehead, shoulders and chest religiously. "I'm not sounding as if she is being used as a 'plan B', more like a goddess to save us a position on top of the tournament since Ms. Pyrrha left Haven."

"...Still sounds like you're using her as a plan B. Just my opinion, really." Damien said.

"Well, either have a _child_ who can't be responsible of her own studies or have a _more disciplined_ and willing woman who we can trust to be well prepared." Bust teared so much with puppy eyes, she ran off from the scene to her dorm, crying. Everyone looked to her and went back to Professor Disciplina with disappointed looks. "Oh get a grip, it's true! Anyway, the competition will start in half an hour. Be prepared, students."

As the only teachers left, Flare sent her shoulders to a more relaxed position than the tensive stance. She hopped joyfully towards Jaune and leaned on his chest seductively with lust in her eyes, the creepy smirk on her face, "Hey there, big boy~! Might you shout at me again?"

He looked at Damien from his left and Ren from his right for some advice, all they did was shook their shoulders, "Um..Go away?"

"Oh~! Such hurtful words~! Mmm~..."

"G-Guys, she's creeping me!" He whispered to them, puzzled but they had iconic weird faces of disgust like from Gintama. Damien coughed out the words, "No, no. It's inhumane."

"Abnormal, friend." Ren included.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I guess that means it's fine, then."

"IT IS NOT FINE!"

"But, you guys said it's nothing about humans! I'm the same!"

"Not that kind of inhumane!" Damien and Ren both smacked his palm deep into his forehead while the girls, except for Nora, Flare and Detona, gathered around behind the boys, staring with purple aura of rage at the ginger ponytailed Winchester. Even Rose knew how to hate.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Jim and Bob were kneeling on the ground with their backs straightened, a bump each on top of their heads. White Fang members regrouped at one corner, heavily injured and afraid to take another step nearer to the two Evolved. Alex Mercer crossed his arms with a plain look, "Don't do something like that again unless I sent a pulse to you two about any form of danger."

"Yes, sir..." They downed their heads to him. Cinder Fall stepped in, calling for the pale skin. "Ready to do your job?"

"After three weeks of doing nothing, yeah. I would."

"Good. Here is the location of your target," She swiped her Scroll pad to a church area on a Three-Dimensional map. She included a profile of a man with long, spiky and rough mustache and beard in a torn hood. His eyes were reddened with visible vessels, as if he took hard drugs, "His name's Trevor Cain, age 32. A wanted criminal in the Dead or Alive Bounty List. Payment for any two ways is 100 million Lien for countless of thefts, robberies in the bank, bombings on the police department, sales of drugs and, secretly, stealing White Fang weaponry."

"That..doesn't seem too bad-"

"And using them against Atlas Military. You should also be careful about him, very cunning and a strategist to escape from the clutches of Atlas Military, even."

"Ahh, I see why he's a pain. Can't be too hard, cause it's just one guy."

"Who got away from humiliating Atlas Military." Emerald sassily spoke back, leading to Alex sighing. "And you're comparing that to me? You two stay here, I'm doing this by myself." ZEUS ordered his own creations who rebelled the idea. "Stay here?! For what reason!?"

"You tore apart the White Fang from their dignity and bravery just to 'save' me. Your job is to make sure they are back at full health and cooperate well with them."

"...Can we just turn them into zombies-?"

"No."

"...Evolved-?"

"Nurse them."

"Ahh, fock the Medic, man! That shit's boring!" Jim swung his arms downwards as Bob nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Screw the Medic!"

"You'll soon know why you'll be depending on your healing factors if I come back to see them still as casualties. We're working with them for a while and it'd be a tougher job for us with a smaller army, got that?"

"Yes, sir!" They jerked back to disciplined positions of saluting him as he was about to leave. Alex was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. He who had stopped him was none other than leader, Adam Taurus. "Hm? And who are you suppose to be?"

"My name matters not for now. When you come back, I beg you," He then went down to him with one knee, bowing. "To train me!"

Nearly all White Fang members were at a lost of belief. Their greatest ruler, ruthless pillar of pride, humiliating himself to some unknown man. "...And, why should I?"

"I want to exact my vengeance on a student of Beacon, Jaune Arc. I saw what you did to the moon. You might even help my Semblance with that same destructive force upon that globe...I say this one more time, TRAIN ME!"

"...*sigh* This is what pity is, huh?" Taurus tightened his grip to the dust on the ground, scratching his skin with the rough, rocky floor in rage of hearing the word 'pity'. "But, I'll do it."

"I-I..thank you!" He tilted his head downwards even further while Mercer finally left. The lieutenant picked Adam back up to his feet, the virus still had doubts, 'There's no way to shut him up so, I _have_ to train him, I guess. Well, at least Jaune will have a stronger punching bag to deal with for a challenge if I'm not around. So, clutches, huh?'

He looked up on his Blackwatch gauntlet as he glided at a height just below the clouds, his screen had the same image as the man he was sent to kill, 'Well, he won't escape this time.'

* * *

A few minutes later, at the doorstep into a church:

He landed right at the rooftop of a building next to the target location. He cracked his neck from both sides before shape-shifting the appearance of his Grimm outfit into regular civis, brown jacket with dark-blue leather pants with a face of any dead victim he killed. He jumped down in an alleyway, not making a sound and head into the place of Christianity. As he opened the doors, part of his organs that were not suppose to be man-made already screamed for help and mercy while the other, which he truly was, did not feel the torture and he had no single doubt or care about it. The place was glittered woth green light, painted in clear white and the windows symbolised a man with his arms spread wide open, people beneath him was praying to him like a God.

 **(Music Recommended: Fall Into Darkness from DMC4)**

Visitors clasped their hands altogether to pray as a familiar woman sang her heart to them. A beautiful, gingerheaded, green-eyed, 'Angelina? What is she doing here? And, my God, she look fine as hell in that white dress with all that singing.'

With the gorgeous light shining down her, she really did live up to her name. However, a preacher and three young nuns suspected Alex for showing up in such a rude manner, opening doors to awaken the prayers' attention. As they let the incident off like every NPC in Prototype would do because of the Suspicion Meter, Mercer got to a seat with the whole sight of who he can pin-point his target. He sent a Sonar Pulse to the room, discovering a guy in orange veins sending back the pulse to him. He smirked mentally, 'Got ya.'

Trevor, who had been confirmed as a target, hesitantly turned to his back and in shock, Alex was still glaring at him with a killer's intent. He turned back and pretended to pray again. He started being tensed up with major stress, could explode any minute, 'Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!'

Finally, after a few more minutes of 'praying', ZEUS made his move as he got out of the seat. Cain could not bear the fear and flipped out a gun to aim it at him. People around him were flabbergasted, did not expect he would carry something lethal into the room, "Back off, freak! I don't want to hurt nobody!"

"Hmph, acted on instinct, huh? Well, can't blame you for being all worked up because of a stalking hitman. Speaking of so, I _may_ have to result in killing you. Why? You're wanted dead or alive. And I'll put you down dead. But since you came _here_ for some reason, you probably ain't that bad."

"W-What?"

"*sigh* In summary, I don't really feel like killing those who have sinned and found robbing, raping, killing people beneficial for them." He turned mutated into his Claws and made sparks come out by sharpening one another, "But you're still going back to pay, pal. By the way, weak English, unless you actually plan to hurt somebody."

Out of the ordinary, an energy wave nearly sliced his head off in a horizontal format before he ducked it. It came from one of the nuns who wielded a high-tech sythe with an energy-fielded blade. The rest used a medieval weapon flail and a sword and shield with the same technology and energy. The priest held a longsword with one hand and a book with the other, stating 'Monty Bible' as the title.

"F-Father?!" Cain and Labyrinth stuttered while the preacher ordered, "Everyone! Get out of here immediately! Cain, you'll have lots of explaining to do about why you need to go back to jail."

"Pff-What is this, Opposite Day?! In God's name hell is a fucking Priest helping him instead of me?!" Alex snickered like a jerk. As everyone but them left, including Angelina, Trevor stayed, oblivious of why a stranger he met a few weeks ago, without any proper communication, would help him. "B-But,-!"

"Go, now! It's not like he's after my head."

" **I might, Father, because you're seriously pissing me off and in my way to greater good...** "

"Father...Gnk!" He left with tears in his eyes, passing by Mercer like any kind of heroic scene in anime. Alex tilted his next clockwise, cracking his neck. He shape-shifted back to his original coat, speaking, " **Forgive me, father for I have sinned...but I've _just_ begun.** "

The workers of their Oum pulled out epic stances at him with their weapons, "Hmph, you wish...heathen!"

 **(Music Recommended: This Is Gonna Hurt by Sixx:A.M.)**

Alex started off with a lunged kick to the scythe user at her sickle, causing a shock upon her arms to be unable to grasp it properly. As the flail nun swung the spiked ball at his face, he caught it, swung it around, along with her and sent her straight to a bench. The father striked his talons with powerful attacks, enhanced with Aura. When his efforts were not really helpful, the virus was about to slash his face. Before that, he was blocked by the book, echoes shivered down the bones of his arm which exploded into organs and sharp blades.

His amputated arm literally screeched in agony without even a mouth, the preacher shook off the Bible of any filth, "You sure you're up against us, spawn of evil? This Bible can burn you back to hell, torturing you like a vampire to garlic!"

" **Hmm** **, religiously logical,** " ZEUS peeked into the insides of his tendrils, " **But** **can it kill?** "

He grew back another Claw and went back against the nun with the paladin's equipment. She defended against his speedy strikes and went for opened counter attacks, if there were any. Her tactics prevented him from going anywhere above the shield which made things more interesting for him. He applied greater effort that time, doing a KHII Reversal technique around her, catching her off-guard. She managed to block the backstab as well, only to put in too much pressure to her arm, leaving her opened. Mercer did the Reversal method again and went in for a jab into her stomach. Fortunately, for her, the Bible came out of nowhere and was swung at him, repeatedly from all directions.

Mercer continued missing the holy item from the priest before being stabbed straight to the heart by the longsword and kicked into another bench. As they perspired heavily, he sat on the wooden settle barbarously with his chin resting on his palm, smiling once the stall halted to a stop. " **That all you got?** "

"N-Not yet. *huff*" Said the nun with the flail as she slammed the ball to create an energy shockwave that destroyed most of the environmental accessories. He hopped over the shockwave and landed back on the still-useable bench, " **That reminds me. Are you two related?** "

The Father and the nun with both swords 'shields' turned to one another back to him, "No. Why?"

" **Oh, thank God, or me** **. I thought I'm following the script of 'Blue Exorcist' where I kill the old man and that spawn would want revenge, even though I'm not the** ** _actual_** **father.** " He was about to be smacked by the same flail once more for saying that. However, he used his Whipfist to tangle around the chain and snatched it from her. She was still falling towards him when she tried to jump and hit him, thus he got out of the seat, allowed her to stumble upon it before kicking it down. That knocked her head forcefully, leaving her unconscious. He swung the flail up and down, sighing, " **Look. I really want to get something down for my new job so, could you just let me have Trevor Cain?** "

"Over our dead bodies!" They regrouped without their other member, ready for anything that he would dish out. He charged in with immense speed, swearing, " **Christ almighty** **, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE MY SIN!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Haven:

"Alrighty, everyone! *sob* I'm sure you all are pumped up about this competition between Haven and Beacon! *sob*" Bust introduced herself sorrowfully from the inside yet, joyfully on the outside as the announcer in the middle of the stage. A huge crowd took their seats labelled around the stage as if they were meant for a miniature stadium, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Flare, Detona and a beat up Shot behind tables with buttons. "Today! We will see who will bring home the Remnant Histroy trophy back home...except this here is Haven! *sob*"

Yang sat next to the rest of the teams, covered in bandages for her forehead, first aid dressings on her cheeks and hansaplasts over the bridge of her nose. Damien sweatdropped at the sight of her, "Y-You okay there, Yang?"

"Does it look like I'm okay, fellow pervert?"

"N-Nevermind, sir!...Wait, fellow pervert? What are you a pervert for-?"

"Wanna find out?!" She loaded her Ember Celica with a few clicks. "Okay, I'll zip my mouth now!"

"First question! What was the most horrifying problem the third ruler of Atlas to face-..Yes, Contestant Jaune Arc?" He slapped down the button and answered, "She had to suffer countless of sacrificed men, women and even _children_ as soldiers in the battlefield to uphold Atlas till the very day two decades, three years and seven months ago."

"T-That's!" Bust turned to Disciplina who nodded, "It's completely true."

"...C-Correct! One point goes to Beacon! Onto the next question," Bust congratulated but, as she began new questions and he finished four of them, she seemed to be awfully spent with Haven competitors holding grudges...except for Flare who enjoyed every inch of the torment. The students related to Jaune cheered him from whole-heartedly to half-heartedly while those who were not gossiped about it. "He's awesome!", "What is he?! A professor!?", "He's gonna bring the entire competition down without a sweat!" Those were the thoughts they had.

"O-Onto the next question," Bust trembled as she flicked to the next card of questions while Jaune was actually sweating buckets, whispering to himself, "...I think I should stop right now.."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss folded her arms, glaring at him sternly like a abusive mother. Jaune chuckled softly while ruffling the back of his head, "Ahah, my mind's kinda blocked right now from all that breakfast so I don't think I can remember _anything_ about history right now."

"Finally you allow us to try out some of the questions! It's time for me and Pyrrha to take care of this-!"

"Why was Empress Lin Chi Fwang hated by many women and children?" Schnee screamed mentally from listening to that question. She jerked her head slowly to him, who face-palmed his forehead, "Please don't look at me, I can't think anymore..Now I'm starting to remember. Isn't this in the Sage tier textbook?"

"You little-!" A noise from a button came from Shot who answered, "This is due to forcing labour upon workers who were husbands and fathers to the mothers and children in building the wall of Atlas for their defences, increasing the death population of those workers from exhaustion or accidents."

"Correct! One point for Haven!" Haven Academy students cheered greatly for their Queen Pendant, especially the female delinquents. Surprisingly, the male ones were not present. The three Beacon competitors had poker faces, Arc started first, "..Pyrrha, you did learn Sage tier right?"

"I thought we're suppose to be only using the Advanced tier?!" The red-haired Spartan exclaimed and Weiss followed suit. "I thought the same."

"Nope, wait. I think they also meant 'Advanced tier _and higher_ '." Jaune pointed, remembering about the two words from the competition poster, in which Nikos and Schnee face-palmed at both of their own idiocy. "Ok, there's no way we can win since the questions from the Sage tier is included! You gotta be serious about this!"

"Nah, I'm just going to forfeit since I'm literally too bloated to remember the textbook."

"How?!"

"Guess who to wake me up 4 hours early everyday?"

"...Me."

"Yyyeup," He stood up and called out his brother. "Damien, your turn now. You should be able to help them, right?"

"I hope so." The brothers switched places but Jaune preferred to stay at the backstage instead. As an hour went on, Pyrrha and Weiss managed to achieve a few points while Damien scored less due to their differences in intelligence while the Haven students won around four times their total score. Bust announced, "Alright, folks! Now's the end of the first round! Haven girls, you did great! Keep it up! For Beacon, don't give up!~ There's the second round with double the points for each question. There's still a fair hope for everyone!"

Weiss was in the deepest form of misery. 'How is this possible?!' 'Are we not going to win with this useless amount of points!?' 'This is insane!' "It's all your fault, Arc!" All these questions were in her mind, except for the last one, considering she screamed it out loud. Damien overheard when he past by her. His dog ears went down, his eyes were watery. Schnee saw all those aspects visible to her and became quite anxious, "D-Damien! It's not what it sounds like! I meant it for Ja-!"

"You rich kids are jerks! I'm not smart like my brother! Wahahaha..." He ran off to the teams, leaving her in a worsened emotional state that not even the Deadly Sins are capable of, 'Guilt'. She slowly reached to her silver locket with tears in her eyes, reminded of the incident. She opened it, eyeing at her childhood picture with a young Flare Winchester. She then gritted her teeth and unwillingly snapped off the string to throw the necklace at a nearby wall, cracking the glass screen, "GRAH!"

Weiss leaned behind a wall, descended down to the ground and cried on her shoulders, curling her legs together with her stomach. A few minutes on, she heard footsteps and looked up, Jaune picked up the locket as he checked the cracks, "How was that exactly my fault? I don't regularly eat that small of a plate, especially yours! Also, nice photo of you and her. You two look like unstoppable children with no one to push you over when you get back up."

"Jaune..."

"But yeah. It's my fault for 'leaving you guys in the battlefield'. Always me to blame..but hey, I want people to try learning to be independent. To learn to be..'correct' about themselves...To feel as if nothing will stop them now. No stress, no negative feelings. Especially guilt. Good thing bro came to rejuvenate your memory systems. There are things that we are all guilty of. Even Ozpin, Glynda and...me."

"Even you?..."

"Yup. *sigh* Ugh! Guilt! What a _terrible_ feeling. Yet, not only is it painful to deal with but, it's also easy to get rid off." Arc admired the blue sky with pale clouds with eyes that seemed to have went through hell.

"...What riddles are you talking about?" She got back up, curious of his game. "2 years ago, I was the reason for the 'SIN' incident. But it doesn't matter..not to you, at least...or it does-*whisper* wait, does it even matter? I mean, they are her family so-..."

He then faced her properly, wondering if she caught a clue about the SIN incident. Luckily, she was oblivious of what he was murmuring about and he rolled with it, "Now, I don't want you to follow the same path countless of people have went through, leading to nothing but misery and guilt. Right now, you shouldn't care about the old friend you used to have. You got a competition to uphold. After that, muscle up some courage and apologise to her. She will forgive you in the end. At least one day."

"She's not someone easy to apologise, Jaune! I mean-"

"The question is, did you even gave her an apology after giving her time to recover?" Her eyes widened, discovering the flaw. "I can even sense that you were too late to say sorry, afraid of yourself screwing up once more and making your relationship with her worse. Instead, waiting a little longer went from a few days to a few years. But look, you've been bottling up this guilt for far too long. You're that nervous to not say anything and you want to. All you really need is someone to tell you..'Do it'. Just apologise and be rid of the agony you've endured. Don't care about the risks or disadvantages. Do it."

It all made sense for her. All the time, in the situation between her and Winchester, she had been afraid of making things worse whenever she wanted to apologise. Her blindness prevented her to see the estimate but confirmed outcome. All she needed was a little motivation to tackle the problem she faced all those years...and then, she could. Warm tears ran down her face, Weiss Schnee nodded with great determination. Arc smirked while giving her back the locket. "Now, go out there and make us proud!"

"Mm!" Her smile brightened and she went back on stage. Every step she took, she could already remember the hardships they went through. Jaune teasing her around for making a slight mistake in her test practices while encouraging her to strive. Him using most of his time teaching her Sage Tier questions and being the kindest, selfless male to ever be in her life, unlike the other males of the opposite. She thought, 'Jaune Arc. What a guy.'

As Schnee went back up the stage, Jaune scratched his eyes, yawning, "Man, I did have to wake up early for this. And I can't even feel like sleeping at all. Hey, maybe if I just."

He took out his Rippeater and included a suppressor to its barrel, thus firing rapid bullets into his head and making sure he could have a concussion behind a trash can of the near empty backstage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at the Church:

Alex stood upon one of the benches, surrounded by the lying bodies of the nuns and father. Although injured, they were still breathing with a few cuts and bruises. He held the bible, screams of Grimms could still be heard from his body yet, he was not affected at all, "Huh? This holy book fends off Grimms like actual demons against the holy power of God. Neat."

"H-How dare you lay your filthy hands on that bible, heathen!" The sword and shield user coughed. "Hey, my hands do not have blood or anything. In fact, your bible's trying to kill off what's inside me so, I'm not _that_ impure. I'll be taking my leave after putting this on this bench here. Sorry for the mess."

He gently placed it down on the bench and left the church by skipping onto benches like an obstacle course. After he pushed the doors open, he was surrounded by gun barrels and pointed at by laser sights. An Atlas Military army surrounded him, along with modernly modified tanks, trucks and air supports. The tanks had the usual giant barrel but the lower front of the entire vehicle had the similar bucket part of a construction Loader truck, combined with sharp spikes to scoop its dead enemies. To make matters worse, Winter Schnee arrived as well when she was standing at the edge of a flying carrier.

"Fan-fucked up-tastic. You all seriously need to put in that much effort to try to stop me, huh?"

"Yes. We saw how dangerous you are when you destroyed the moon! And, for the safety of all, we _have_ to stop you. Even if it means killing you!" Winter explained before wielding her rapier. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, not only being disappointed of the intelligence of a Lieutanent but also scanning through every Atlas weapon makers' memories to find Atlas' greatest forms of weaponry. He later searched for any biological programs their scientists had started, including Project TITAN. None of them was powerful enough to rival even his form that he obtained from consuming the 9 Evolved in New York Zero.

He sighed at great disbelief, mocking the soldiers, "And you came to me with such low levelled equipments that aren't even nuclear warheads?"

"It's either others' safety or our own, ZEUS."

"Dear God, I just wanted to deal with a target I'd prefer to assassinate. That's all I wanted."

"By taking down the Church? I despise you!"

"W-Wait wait wait, no one said about taking down the Chur-"

"Open fire!" She ordered her troops to fire at will, exploding right at the Church's front entrance. Bullets flew, rockets detonated, tank shells shattered the concrete ground Mercer stood upon. When they stopped and the dust cloud dissipated, he was seen unscratched, giving all of them the sense of hopelessness. As they stuttered and hesitated, Alex looked down to the floor, still holding onto his nose, "...You know, I'm more astonished by the fact that you shot at me in _front of a Church_ after thinking that I'm trying to take it down, which I did not, than the fact that you guys have the balls to go up against me. ME,"

"The guy who outplayed all of you _losers_ and your worthless Project TITAN, flying drones and other crap. The guy who cut the Moon in _half_. And, heheh, **the guy who's gonna pull out a 'CW Zoom' on you all for doing such a Satanic deed.** " He cracked his neck before posing in a running stance. They all were oblivious of what he meant at the last sentence.

 **(Music Recommended: New Noise by Refused)**

Motion slowed down, birds had not flapped their wings by even a decimal of an inch, everyone and everything looked like they were stuck in a stopped time except for him. He ran around, punching all armed Atlas soldiers by the jaws. That led to twisting their necks, disabling any bloodflow to the brain and shattering their windpipes. As he did so while running around them with an orange glowing streak, he took their grenade belts and went back to the same spot where he started. He pulled out the grenade pins, threw away the belts and sent the cooked frags into the tanks' barrels, trucks' and the carriers' windows, not aiming at the drivers, however.

The motion went back to its original pace, bodies fell and Winter was at distraught. Most of her men laid without life around them. The only person on foot was her target enemy. Still holding onto the grenade pins, he bowed to her with his free arm to his chest, " **Now, we're even. Next, to celebrate the deaths of all you idiots and the start of your chick boss fighting against** **ME!** "

He threw the pins in the air and had a sinister grin with orange glowing eyes.

(CAN I SCREAM?! YEAH!)

"D-Damn you! Everyone get back! Pilots, out of the veh-!" She thundered until the grenades blew up the rest of her army, including her ride and pilot. Schnee swiftly landed onto the battleground, chaos spread around them and left them a ring of fire. ZEUS inhaled the tainted air of the smokewith his nose, " **Smell that? Despite the killing carbon monoxide, that's the smell of regret that you should have for leading these people along with your grave, Schnee.** "

"I'll avenge them with your head on my rapier!" She dashed at him, trying to stab him in the heart. He blocked it with his Shields and extended spikes at her, forcing her to back off. He used his Claws to pounce at her, making a few sparks when she defended herself. They went on with a swordfight between his Blade and her weapon, both striking and evading. She tried another attempt on dashing forward but Mercer ducked to plunge his Claws into the road. Ten feet tall spikes came out behind her and the shockwave that they caused propelled Winter away from him, " **And she's out!** "

She flew over the Church and onto another streets for their battle. Alex came out in the air, holding onto a gatling gun he took from one of the tanks that was still intact. Behind him were an assault rifle and a shotgun from the fallen soldiers. He sent thousands of rounds per second at Schnee before she slowed down her time to have a greater riposte upon the bullets. She slashed them down with not much effort, adjusted her handle to pop out a knife and threw it at the barrel. Once the gun could not fire, he abandoned it in mid-air before switching to the fully-automatic rifle. He continued running to her while firing more. Schnee slid in between the range of bullets while charging at him before sliding down to trip his legs.

Unfortunately, for her, he front-flipped over her entire height. Still at a different angle, he still shot at her more yet she still blocked them. Her talent to be able to prevent the bullets at such a close range amazed him. They clashed again, using one another send themselves away. The virus unloaded the clip, examining if there were anymore ammo left. However, even when it was empty, he loaded it back in with a plan in mind, " **Impressive. Ironwood's taught you well, if he actually did something right.** "

"I have been trained to penetrate through all odds. With this strength, your chances of escape are low and once help arrives, you have lots of questions from us to answer."

" **Not gonna happen cause when I said I want to deal with my target, I meant it** ** _now_** **and you're just wasting my time, along with extending the duration of the inevitable. And I don't** **like it when people waste precious time.** "

"Then, if you think that you're more superior than me, why didn't you run off like the coward you are and just catch the bastard?"

" ***sigh* How annoying..Remnant is a boring world where there are boring people with boring powers and boring weapons and boring jobs.** ** _I'm_** **trying to have some fun with something new, exciting, thrilling and fatal! Why would I run away from danger when I have immortality? Why would I leave something drastically fun when I can deal with it? Why would I let that danger ruin the mall when I still have groceries? Hell, let's get to the point, why should I go after someone who preferred to run away from your 'fearsome' military instead of someone who _commands_ nearly half of said military?** " Alex rolled his eyes. " **Now do you understand the reason why I haven't went full auto on you, play with you a little bit more _before_ chasing after the bastard with a mark on his head? Even if it's my first day on the job, old habits die hard.** "

"Even so, I WON'T LET ANOTHER INNOCENT'S BLOOD SPILLED BECAUSE OF YOU-!"

" **Nah nah nah. See, that's not _my_ fault, remember? Don't _LIE_ about it, Winter. It's _your_ fault for bringing them here. It's _your_ fault that they got into this mess and it's _YOUR_ responsibility. If you don't carry this shameless guilt of your own selfishness, you're no better than the Grimms lurking around..And we all know the karma system, right? This is what happens to liars...** " Alex and Winter rushed in again. That time, Winter formed multiple birds of light-blue Aura with her Glyphs and shot them right at Alex's face. He looked invulnerable as if brushed the attacks off like flies. He started off with a strike by the stock to her chin which she dodged as well.

He suddenly released the useless magazine in front of her and slammed his barrel at it, forcing it to smack her face off-guard. He took out the shotgun and sprayed the pellets directly at the arm she wielded her rapier. He cocked the gun with one hand and fired again at her knee. By using his bicep and body side, he cocked the shotgun once more and shot her stomach. Alex jerked it forwards and backwards, using inertia to pump the last shell in and shot her face. Although none of the bullets could really harm her, they did heavily reduce her mobility, leaving her in one spot for him to finally end it.

" **I swear, you really are retarded to come here with such weaklings.** " He finally swung it at her head, only to be stopped by a blurry figure. Their collision shook the town, he was quite surprised that something was sturdy enough to prevent her death. As the figure focused, it was a young man, around his 20s, wearing unfashionable clothing, similar to the medieval times' peasant clothes. He was using tendrils as the arms. Blacklight tendrils. Mercer thought, 'Oh? Seems that they replicate my own DNA virus. How cute.'

"Take that, ya nut-job!" Another but deep and muffled voice came from above. There were two TITANS diving straight at Alex and smashed into him. Buildings fell apart at the meer shake of their fall. She seemed impressed of how using his own DNA against him would be effective, 'I have yet to see the full-potential of this new project but, it really looks like it would be over when it had already began.'

* * *

Weeks ago, back at Atlas HQ:

"We're using _mainly_ ZEUS' DNA as a biological weapon against him with test subjects?! Ironwood sir, we already have the TITAN project, all we need to do is amp up the serum with other types instead of turning them into..cold-hearted murderers!" She tired reasoning with James who had turned a deaf ear on her. He walked down the path to the red hologram computer, passing-by actual volunteers of the project. "Ironwood sir, please answer me!"

"*sigh* TITAN project was ment to kill off ZEUS but, considering that three was just child's play to him and he did slice the moon, they are not meant to only sustain him. However, after 4 years of gaining the biomass he had left from previous fights, we are able to replicate the virus inside the biomass, controlling them to do what we order then to do." He briefly explained as he typed on the holographic keyboard, the screen displayed atoms bonded together, cells colliding with one another inside a tissue and boxes of words shows information. "Several months ago, the scientists told me about the cautions, capabilities and all that links to ZEUS' abnormalities."

"And what did they say about the virus, Ironwood sir?"

"All they said was that it gives the victim terrible diseases, cancers and other forms of viruses, considering the ZEUS plague composes like of multiple viruses at once. A 'virus factory', they presumed. This comes along with the virus corrupting and rotting the brain to its core. Showing symptoms similar to a Grimm," He tapped on the 'Enter' key, showing off an image of a walker, infected by the BLACKLIGHT and running loose on the security camera. It roared, screamed and chewed on the scientists' flesh in agony before being gunned down by one of the remaining scientists. The risks of the virus disgusted yet terrorised Winter at the same time. "However, if the victim has a more resistant DNA make-up, the effects can be altered into providing him immense superhuman physicality, cellular regeneration and body size manipulation, fashioning his own body into sharp deadly weapons that ZEUS is capable of."

"W-Whoa..." She was given another video to look into, showing the very first test subject to survive the protocol. He was tall, ripped and gigantic, like the size of Hulk or even Bane. Ironwood asked her, "Ever wonder why Project TITAN came into play?"

"He's the reason for the creation of it?"

"That's not all. The scientists also replicated his resistant DNA to other soldiers."

"But why only for the sergeants of the military? Can't they also use their arms as weapons?"

"They may be loyal, disciplined and enduring, but the reproduction of the true HERCULES is not perfect, only making the sergeants' DNA immunity system more persevering enough for mainly strength increase. There are others with similar strength of their bio to crack open the virus' potential."

"But, you do not have to worry. GRIMM LABS will succeed and no one who is a part of this protocol will get hurt. In fact, most of them at least can get use to the changes. Besides, it would be over with ZEUS when it had already began." He patted his hand on her shoulder, unintentionally charming her with a sparkling face. 'H-He seems kind of cool..'

* * *

Back to the present time:

One of them picked him up by the collar and lifted him in the air, roaring at his face in his gas masks, "ALRIGHT, ASSHOLE! Time to answer us! What are your purpose for wrecking Remnant from Atlas to Vale, huh?! What's your ambition?!"

" **..Heheh...** "

"Motherfucker, did you not here me!? Answer!" He punched him by the face, getting the adrenaline going into his head. ZEUS was not phased. At least, not _too_ phased when he spoke, " **I actually felt that..** "

"What did you say?!"

" **It felt like a..gentle push by your girlfriend when you tease her a lot..Like some punch to the shoulder..not to forget, that drop...felt like a pot hitting my head..** "

"He's gone insane due to you idiots' fat falls! We can't get any information from him..Mission failed-" Winter huffed in disappointment.

" **Oh, I'm not just insane, Winter. I'm just too amused!** "

"Huh? What do you mean?"

" **I thought I shouldn't waste my time on fragile people like you after that weak, despicable fight and should just get over with killing my target. Surprisingly, after waiting a bit longer, things start to get interesting. You guys seemed to be better than before. _Much_ better.** "

"Target? Who are you talking about?!" TITAN thundered.

" **Heheh. I wonder how you guys-** " Alex clapped his hands together, in-between the TITAN'Shead which turned into mush of organs. He was set free and the first thing he did was looking into the Evolved's eyes, grinning, " **-Can survive 50% of my power?** "

'5-50?! Doesn't that mean-' She thought with a quick active mind before Mercer drop-kicked the Evolved in the face, sending him a kilometre away in a split second through the streets. 'He's been holding back the entire time?! What kind of monster would _exist_ with this amount of power?!"

Alex recovered his balance in the air, landing on his feet before turning to the other giant. The big guy stuttered in fear, afraid to get close to the beast but strived back with courage. He went from swinging his arms at him to jumping in the air and slamming his fists from above, only to cause more ruckus when he applied enough force, combined with Mercer's feet area, to plunge his legs into the ground.

With his limbs stuck, the super soldier smashed his fists and legs at every part of ZEUS' body. The way he fought was done in a flash, his arms moved so much faster than before, even with the bulky muscles he had. However, the virus felt minor pain and he was proud. He spitted black blood onto the floor, smirking sadistically, " **Finally, a blood-welcoming challenge from you morons!** "

"D-Damn!" He swore as Mercer ascended out of the floor. He cracked his neck and knuckles before sending the same punches and kicks back at him, doing greater damage than TITAN had did. Fortunately, he managed to survive with only a few bruises and quarter a gallon of blood lost since his armor was drenched in red. TITAN went back in for another punch only to be countered with another by Alex when they hit one another's knuckles. His arm was being penetrated throughout by Alex's, tearing every bond between his tissues and cells.

He screamed in pain, his voice broke the sound barrier as he kneeled to the floor, blood was flooding out of him. Winter was in awe at how he was able to massacre a TITAN within half a minute. She prepared her rapier and striked at him from behind. He did not move nor did he flinch, Alex Mercer allowed her a backstab through his heart. White Glyphs formed on his back and front and pigeons made of light cyan Aura burst out of the Glyphs, peeling off every atom out of his torso. The outburst of freed birds led to him having a clean but massive hole on him. Instead of being in pain, he chuckled as he glanced at the halfed moon, as it was still reflecting the sunlight from the Sun to his eyes and the damage he had done was glowing reddish orange, " **Oh, what a sight. What a sight.** "

'He can't be serious..a stab to the heart doesn't hurt him at all?! Sure he's immortal, but impervious to pain?' She thought while Mercer grabbed onto the blade and pulled it upwards, tearing his body even more just to remove its cold steel out of his flesh. Soon, the Evolved was coming back with an ear piercing noise, due to the mach cone that was formed in front of him. His arms turned into blades and he swiped them both at Mercer, who tanked the attack. They went deep into his left kidney area but he grabbed hold of them and continued slashing through his body in half.

His upper body part healed along with his lower part while he was taking the Evolved's arms out from the right kidney area. Schnee was in awe, never seen what he's capable of. Should had known to bring effective weapons to kill him completely instead of cutting him into regenerative pieces.

Alex finally stabbed the Evolved's face with his own weapons and then ripped them out, leaving him armless, " **Dis-** ** _arm_** **-ed, my good sir?** "

Alex kicked his body away and focused on Winter, whose eyes were terrified and out of shape. He could see the fear inside of her and it was ectasy-inspiring to see it. Mercer disappeared out of thin air and reappeared in front of her, jump-scaring her. Before she could retaliate, he kicked Schnee down to the ground and walked above her, glaring into her soul, " **If you're wondering why I didn't feel anything from your birdies, then you're gonna learn to love the pain, especially how much death taste like!** "

He tried stabbing her mouth with the arms but, she was able to outmanoeuvre his quicker yet playful strikes by shifting her head with her neck. In the nick of time, the Evolved recovered, albeit still flawed with a few still healing life-scarring injuries. ZEUS 'returned' his arms forcefully by sending them into his chest and mutated his right arm into a regular bladed like every other Evolved are capable of, " **En garde?** "

The Evolved still had a lifeless face as his tendrils reached out for the ends of his weapons, reconnecting them back. They both striked, their blades made sparks after every hit and Alex could feel the resultant shocks from them. The Evolved slashed his knees off, Mercer slammed down his arm onto his back. He carried himself over him, even without his legs, sat down on the floor and threw him away from him. He quickly regrew his limbs before using his Whipfist to take a few shots at Winter, who was sneaking behind him, " **Oh, now that's just rude to eavesdrop, Miss Schnee! Here, have a seat!** "

He twirled Whipfist around her, locking her arms to her waist. The virus contracted back his arm, bringing her to him so that he could smash his knee into her stomach. She vomitted out blood with a broken will to fight. He shot her to the sky, forcing her to land into the church through the rooftop window. Winter was lying on one of the benches, next to the priest and his nuns. Alex giggled sadistically, " **Hahah! Now,** "

The Evolved finally had a new face expression, only slightly irritated of being thrown back and forth. " **To business...** "

* * *

An hour later, back at Haven Academy:

The entire stadium was being packed up, the competition had ended with Beacon as the victor and Weiss as the lead. Flare was quite surprised that the opposers could make a comeback with the knowledge of something outside the advanced history books, even though Haven had a love-drunk Pendant on their side. She still stood frozen to the stage, being asked by the managers of it to get down, "Huh? Oh, sorry..."

"Hey, kid. Don't be downed by just a brain-draining competition like this. There's always the Vytal Festival, where hunters _truly_ show their prowess." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Winchester met up with Schnee, who was still in guilt, "Look, Flare. I'm sorry about...you know, years ago...I shouldn't have just stayed silent and not say anything. Something that wrong has never happened to me. I was afraid of that embarrassing moment. I'm dearly sorry..."

"What do you mean? Oh. _That_ incident. But," Flare took a moment to think. "I realised my mistake years ago. I should be the one apologising."

"...Eh?!"

"Yeah. I was a sensitive and easily aggressed girl, remember? Now that I've matured, I understood of what went wrong. Damn zip kept flying off in the end..."

"Wait then, why didn't you tell me that we're still..friends, I guess?"

"I thought you'd never forgive me after everything I called you. A slut, a whore, a daddy's little girl. Then, might as well make sure it stays that way since I'm also afraid as well. Plus, you enjoy talking back too, don't you?"

"N-Not that much.."

"Heh. And again, I'm the one who should apologise."

"I-uhm, no. It's me that should be apologising-"

"Weiss, we'll never see the end like this. Let's agree on this term that in the end, all is forgiven. Deal?" Winchester offered a handshake of unity, something Weiss had no hesitation to comply. "Deal!"

"But next time, I'll find a way to beat you in a real match. Maybe the festival."

"Hah! You have a long way for that to happen, Flare."

"Aye, seems you guys are getting along very well," Jaune came in with a plate of chicken rice. Weiss shrugged, "Who knows? Our relationship went from enemies to frenemies. We're still about to go for the Vytal festival to see how much we've grown out of three years in our individual academies."

"Mmm-Nah, I think Winchester's going to win."

"Hey!" Schnee shouted, pulling his ear while Flare chuckled. "Surely you jest?"

"No, seriously, Winchester. You can absolutely destroy Schnee in the _true_ tournament, unlike this pile of nonsense called a history competition." The secret Evolved directly blurted, earning himself a punch to the shoulder by yours truly. "Why are you siding with her now, Arc?!"

"What? It's true that you got dominated by me so hard, you fell to my arms, remember?"

"W-When did that happen-?!"

"Three weeks ago."

"Damn you..." Flare seemed confused to their relationship, thinking that they were couples in the first time they were together at the park until she laughed quite hysterically, "Hahahah! You two really are like an opposite couple. One being a calm idiot with the other being an angry smartass."

"W-Woah! Flare, please don't tell me that you hit your head in defeat!? I only have a slight interest in him!" Her face, ears went redder than rose.

"And I'm not angry! Nor is she calm!"

"She meant the other way around, Jaune!"

"Oh, okay. I get it now." The orange-haired chuckled more at his idiocy, but a sense of urgency for it. The feeling of pain, being insulted, being a masochist flushed down any emotion she once had, "I-I-I've been wondering if you have a some time with me, um. Jaune, was it? Can you-uh-"

"What?"

"Can you, you know do that one thing you did weeks ago? When you talk back at me?"

"..What?" The tension he was giving her was getting irritating but the ignorance he was giving him was satisfying and ecstasy. She finally gave in to his undying will to control her, "Can you punish me more~?"

"...What?" Jaune said it one more time, still oblivious while his brother choked out a hint, "*cough* Insult her."

"Oh, ok. Um, you're hair's as terrible as Damien's 'PlayBoy' magazines. I mean, all it has is women in useless outfits that don't have any "

"Ooh! YES! More~!"

"Um, you'll never be able to win just like that."

"YES~!"

"Hm...Just suicide?"

"OH YES~! UGH~!" Her face was full of ectasy, her eyes rolled in bliss, imaginary hearts floated around her, with that creepy grin on her face. Damien gave him a disappointed but fearful look, "Jaune, what the fuck man?"

"I don't know! I had all those quotes flowing into my mind as if I'm just like any thug who would want to disgrace the main protagonist! Am I going to be..*gasp* A THUG?!" He exclaimed, tears flowed down from his eyes as he hugged the life out of his sibling. "Caugh! Argh! Stop..Strangling..ME!"

"AM I?! AM I REALLY GOING TO!?"

"Not only if you let go of me right now!" After he did what he had listened to him, Damien patted him to cheer him up as he cried in desperation for the answer in life. Flare said, "Ahh~, now that I shook off my uselessness, are you sure that you don't want him?"

"Oh come on! You know that I don't date people like him. Plus, I think he has eyes on that delinquent girl..or Pyrrha. He deserves someone better than me, coming from..whatever he told me." Weiss tilted her head to Jaune, who was sucking on his thumb like a baby with Ruby hugging him from behind, whistling cutely to calm his outburst of his sheer sensitivity of his own future. "Although, I might as well give him something in return for everything..."

She dragged him into the woods, releasing her, "H-Hey, wait a sec! Why are we going in there?!"

"Just shut up and come with me, you dolt." Everyone looked to the two of them running off into the forest, cackling except for Pyrrha.

"No, seriously, where are we going?" He repeated his question before being introduced to the cliff, with the moon reflecting luminous blue light even when it was cut in half. The sight was prepossessing, romantic, awkward actually. Weiss pushed him down to his knees as she kneeled down as well, "Look, I'm not good at this...method of showing gratitude but, it's the least I could do."

"How exactly?" She dashed in for a peck to his mouth, her cold lips hissed on his like ice to a grill. Soon, both of their temperatures were like the surface of the Sun due to their blood flooding their cheeks. The sensation was half a minute worth long. Their yellow and white Aura started to emerge and combined. They did not realise it, even though it was loud, their eyes were shut and their energy released out a spherical orb of blinding light. It floated off to the direction of the rest of the group while it started transforming into a Herculean size holy knight with white armour. It rushed in with a giant claymore and popped out of the plantation and into the party Haven Academy put up. Everyone was in shock as the warrior lifted his blade and swiftly slashed at the hound Arc.

The dog Faunus flipped out Crocea Mors and prepared to block the attack. As their sword and shield clashed, the knight started to deform into Aura and got sucked into the shield, with the amount of Aura from the weapon into the sword of Crocea Mors. Soon, the brightness illuminated in the party dimmed back down, all were at total confusion. "What the hell was that?"

A golden Glyph formed under them, showing the symbol of a halo with a pair of wings before it diminished. Jaune and Weiss finally parted, still glaring deep into their ocean blue and snow white eyes respectively. Jaune said, "Woah..."

"Yeah..." Weiss agreed until she snapped back to her absolute consciousness, "Um! Anyway, you should be happy that I gave away my first kiss to you."

"I am."

"Is that so-Hold on, you mean it?"

"Y-Yeah, that was pretty amazing!"

"H-Huh? Okay..."

"I mean it, Weiss! Nice cold, chilly lips, by the way. It's lovely!"

"Oh, um! I think I'll be going now! I-I-I need to do..my hair! So, never speak of this to anymore, got it?!" She shifted her sight away.

"Heh. Of course," However, he pushed her eyes back to face him. "Little Snow Angel..."

She went back to her usual red face. She speedily got up and ran back to the group, "...O-Oh, come on! Don't put me back to square one of my first crush!"

"W-Wait! *sigh* And there she goes...off with my, let's say, 57th kiss?" Weiss touched her lips, noticing the taste, "Shot was right! That was strawberry taste!"

* * *

Back near the Church:

" **Well, would ya look at that?** " Mercer grabbed the Evolved by the face, lifting her in the air by it as he stood on the horrifingly injured TITAN. " **A replicate creation. This seems very impressive because it's not done by me but by a bunch of humans. Cool.** "

The Evolved was a complete disaster. His body was in jeopardy, arms, limbs, even his entire lower body has been removed, letting his intestines dangle in the air. He did not feel the excruciating pain but irritation to be unable to accomplish the job he had been given, " **Aw, still can't say shit for nothing, huh? Well, that's how life works, always taste like failure-** "

In an instant, Alex got punched away from him and into a building. He got out from the bed of bricks with his wrist twisted, spitting out a mouthful of blood, " **Hoho~! And here comes a new challenger!** "

He twined his hand back to its original position and strolled to the people who harmed him. They were four figures in hooded clothings, having the same Atlas symbols each. One of them were as gigantic as the TITAN, another was skinnier and the rest were quite bulky. The skinny one grew out two Whipfists with both hands and sent them at Mercer. He caught them both, his palms were severely scarred yet, he entangled together and pulled. The figure screamed with a serious, feminine tone whereas one of the strong-looking Evolved ran with blinding speed.

He appeared in the air at ZEUS' face with his legs different than normal. The feet were as black as tendrils and glowing red. Instead of human toes, they were as frightening as a Beowulf's. The shins were as muscular as Alex's Musclemass and there were glowing lines, similar to the gastronemius lines(I don't know what those are called but, it's like the ones of the Colossal Titan. I believe they're called muscle strands or something). He kicked his neck hard enough to make a painful cracking sound of bones. The remaining output of energy from the kick was used to push the air around, kicking in dust to cloud up the vision of the battlefield.

As the dust faded, Mercer was missing his head but, they still showed no mercy as the other regular-size Evolved grabbed hold of him by the legs. The probable only female in the group sent down her Whipfists to the ground after removing the tangles, uprooting Groundspikes from the floor to stab both her ally and enemy's entire lower half, "Ow! Watch it!"

"Well, sorry and your regeneration." She sassed with a seductive voice. The Evoled with the powerful legs Full-Nelson Mercer and last but not least, the largest among them went straight up into the clouds with his right arm mutated into a peculiar ability. His bicep was the same as Alex's improved Musclemass, his forearm was the same as the Hammerfist and the blade of the, well, Blade was in a position like a sickle. The broken Evolved with only his upper body was fleeing only with his chin dragging the rest of what was left of him and the priest gained consciousness.

The Father noticed the diving meteor-size Evolved going in for a slam dunk and looked down to the Bible, praying, "Father of lords, I pray that you blessed me with the protection to save the Atlas child and the rest of the little angels. I have no fear of losing my life. Just,"

He lifted the book at the Evolved and their fallen god, "FOR THE LOVE OF YOU, JUST SAVE YOUR TRIBUTE AND CHILDREN!"

Her finally landed, the attack was as devastating as when Alex bullet-dived upon the broken town and destroyed it. Fortunately, a translucent hemi-spherical forcefield of energy reduced the chaos that could had been brought upon the city. And the energy was coming from the Bible itself that was helf by the priest, who fainted from the shockwave. As the opposers had finished and were about to leave Alex's vaporised body, they started hearing swift movement of liquid. They turned back to the remains, only to find them turned back into headless vessel. The big one gasped, "B-But, I destroyed that puny ZEUS into pieces! How?!"

" **Hmmhmmhmmhmm.** " A voice was humming from a distance, it came out from a rubble. " **Man, you kids are just asking for fun, huh? Punching me, kicking me and shit. Jesus, and I thought _I_ was the rowdy one.** "

"HERMES, kick him one more time!"

"Ya got it, ITUS." HERMES rushed in with the same instantaneous speed, disappearing and reappearing again in front of ZEUS' body, ready to swing his shin once more. In the Nick of time, his body formed tendrils behind his back, he was emitting orange mist and developed beautiful, relentless power. He blocked his kick by the forearm of his Musclemass. The kicker of the team was shocked, even more than his mates, "W-What the-!? Since when was he durable enough to stop that now?! He was barely alive from any kick of mine!"

" **Young punk.** " Alex's arms turned into his Musclemass and he grabbed hold of both legs. He flipped HERMES about with great strength, ripping off the legs. " **Thanks for the leggings. I've always wanted to replicate Devil May Cry's Beowulf or Gilgamesh weapons.** "

"GRRRAARGH!"

"HERMES!" ITUS roared before rushing in as well. ZEUS pulled out tendrils from his back, using them to hold onto the limbs in order to have free hands to fight. He went int straight for a jab until it got slapped away by his Shields. The Shields he had felt a hundred times more tougher than diamond as he got pushed away from HERMES. ITUS caught HERMES' body, "Stay with me, man."

"O-Of course...You honestly think I'll be going anywhere without _those_?"

"Heh." The two laughed before the joy was stripped away by Alex's Whipfist. He took back HERMES and tightened his grip to his neck. "D-Damn you!..."

"KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF OF HIM!"

" **Hmm...Nah.** " Mercer refused bluntly before stabbing HERMES in the chest. He started eating him away, consuming him into nothing. "NNNOOOOO! YOU BASTARD!"

ITUS had much fury in him to nuke an entire town, the call of vengeance screamed in his soul. Before he charge in, he was captured by the woman's Whipfist and fished back to the rest of the team. "APHRODITE, da hell?!"

"Calm your Shields, ITUS. Remember what Woods said, 'You're like cats, having nine lives. Instead of just only nine, the limit is endless'. More than that, basically." APHRODITE reminded ITUS who realised that he got to tensed for no reason. "I-I see."

"We'll have to evacuate for now, Mr. ZEUS. You should be happy about our 'gift'." APHRODITE congratulated as more Whipfists came out of her back, smashing into the Church and grabbing Winter, _Project TITAN_ Project TITAN and the regular Evolved.

" **Seriously, you guys are not going to cry over your little HERMES? Wow, that's pretty fucked up for a bunch of humans who are into this 'Friendship is unbreakable' bullshit.** " He disrespectfully flung around the limbs without care that he consumed the owner of them. "You'll see why."

Finally, they left with quick velocities, minding the different sizes. Alex still found it weird about them as he walked to the rubble. He searched for something and found his head sunk in the pile of rocks. He connected them back and immediately, he realised something strange. He checked the Hive Mind and noticed that HERMES' link was not with him but, at a very distant location. He turned back to normal, "Peculiar. Really peculiar...Oh well, I'll just take this pair in...Fuck, forgot that Trevor got away...Meh. I still need more cash anyway."

While he consumed in the leggings, a White Fang member was on a rooftop. She used her Scroll and communicated with Cinder, "He failed the mission. However, he did prove that he can be of great use against these attackers who are named in the same way Atlas name their weaponry."

"Your point, exactly?"

"They maybe named by Atlas, like how they used Mercer's..'parts' of his body to create Project TITAN. His strength might be grateful in the war against the Kingdoms. He might even take down anything that Atlas threw at him."

"Is that so? Hmm...I'll let him off THIS time. Remind me to warn him not to fail the second mission or he'll be off the group."

"Yes, ma'am." Their call ended, she soon left ZEUS, who had the same limbs as HERMES and even whipped out his Musclemass that had been more detailed, in the same way as the 'boots'. "Ohoh, yeah! It's time for some more Gilgamesh! Hmm, it seems I may have wrecked this place more than I meant to."

Around him was just crumbs of buildings, dust instead of structures. He left to the shore and found a stack of cement bricks. He picked up one, tossed it in the air and did a Cockscrew Parkour kick upon it. The brick flew across the ocean with speeds faster than lightning as it created a path upon the sea, exactly similar to Moses' outstanding ability to split the sea, "Oh, fuck yeah! Man, this legs are awesome."

While the water settled down, Mercer tried only clasping his hands at a quick pace. Instead of just a regular, soundless clasp, he made the same sonic piercing bang as Saitama when he tried to kill a mosquito, "Damn! If I'm wearing black pyjamas with a red cape and shave my head bald, Saitama might be looking at his own Black(Goku) version...On second thought, I still don't think I can punch out Earth yet."

He kicked another cement brick into the air the next time. The clouds had a hole as well before motion slowed to a crawl. The lightning paced object moved much slower like any car in traffic. Alex was the only thing to move with regular superhuman speed. He not only punched and kicked the air to test his new ability, he added a few dance moves to make things more entertaining. When he finished off a 720 degree Taekwondo Tornado kick, he spun around by his shoulders as the pivot, doing from the Windmill dance spin to the Flare dance spin while swinging his legs as if they were meant to do harm.

He stopped spinning and stayed balanced by the head, doing a flying kick stance before getting up. ZEUS went for another Cockscrew Parkour technique two times in a row before landing one last time with one hand. "Alright, fun's over. Let's take it up a notch."

The motion got faster, then the brick moved like a speeding Ferrari. Mercer went for techniques of Wing Chun, his arms were so illusionary, it seemed as if he had hundreds of arms. The next technique was kicking the air repeatedly, similar to Chun Li before leaping high up. He dived back down with a stomp of one foot, sending a short quake with a magnitude strong enough to send any item in the town to jump up by specific displacements, depending on the distance away from the stomp.

Soon, motion went back to normal, unfortunately, not for ZEUS' ears. They felt comfortable when he pushed away the air particles with the shockwave of the stomp, it felt the same way as in an airplane, "Gah, that feels weird! Very disturbing...Also, I can't breathe."

He fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen as his arms and legs reformed to their regular forms. Finally, the air flowed back to his area, supplying him sufficient amount of oxygen, "*cough* *cough* God, I wonder how Jaune and Damien are doing. Can't be worse than mine, right?"

* * *

Beacon Academy, JNPR's dorm:

Jaune was swinging his body around, blushing for a very long time after the first kiss he had with Weiss. Damien was permitted into their dorm and tried to fix him. All he could summarise from his analysis was a few sentences, "I've seen cases like this."

"Is it fatal?"

"What?! No! He's basically love drunk. Don't worry, he can never get drunk with beer thanks to his Semblance. He'll just shake the drunk-ness off, anyway."

"Good. Now, I know that someone had flirted with him..." Purrha went back to her Yandere state whereas Nora was weeping in Ren's arms, "*sniff* Ren-kun, why is she so scawry?!..."

"I-I..don't know..." Ren stuttered with flushed face as he could feel her boobs pushed deep to his chest. He had a strange arousal from his childhood friend. The Faunus silently tip-toed out of the dorm, "I'm just gonna, ya know, not get involved with something that can threaten my life right now."

Just in front of JNPR's doorstep, Weiss was still in deep thought in her dorm. Ruby was high on cookies, running around the room with Yang having stressful difficulty to stop her and Blake ignoring the commotion with her book, just like Schnee as she was wondering, 'What was Jaune saying about this SIN incident? Maybe I should talk to Pyrrha about this.'

She typed on her Scroll, messaging to Pyrrha about the two-years-ago incident. After she replied, the Snow Angel checked it out and went wide-eyed by the mere sight of some sentences. Sentences that had strong words to describe death and horror. Niko's message said, "Oh...that? You didn't know? I thought your sister and father would tell you."

"I didn't really enjoy television nor did they tell me. Must be something too traumatising That's when the unknown child slaughtered an entire population of an Atlas city..and he just..laughed. Hysterically, even. Shards of bones scattered, faces unrecognised, fountains of blood, splattering on every pavement, even carved on so many walls. They said, 'God doesn't like you all', 'Ironwood can't save you like that', 'Useless as always', 'Punished', 'Fucking nobodies' and then 'SIN and sinner'. It's really tragic, especially creepy...That guy,"

"He could have killed your sister and father as well..Sorry to bring that up as well..." Schnee dropped her Scroll, lower eyelids were Darker Than Black, exhausted from the shattering truth. There had to be a reason for his actions against her family.

* * *

Atlas Base Military, in the GRIMM LABS:

"Were you able to get anything from ZEUS?" Ironwood ordered with three of the same four ambushers kneeling down to him while the body of the Evolved was lying on the ground unconsciously. ITUS replied, "Not really, sir. However, HERMES did put him at a greater level of power just to stop his kick. I assume we are getting closer to his fullest potential."

"Close enough to half the moon?"

"Hey, your lab rats tried to crush us with a gigantic hydraulic press, blow us up with tanks and later bomb us with nukes on an island! Even if we survived that with some difficulties, that was an asshole move, Ironwoods." ITUS growled at his boss.

"I'd be doing a favour to Remnant, killing you instead of imprisoning you to escape again and head out to do more wrong. And do remember who's holding the leash, ITUS." James pressed a button in his pocket, ITUS' body dropped down as if he was knocked out of consciousness with his eyes still opened. Screams could be heard below the lab, muffled up by a liquid. Ironwoods released it, allowing ITUS to come back to life, sweating and gasping for oxygen. "OKAY, OKAY! You made your point..We're your fucking..PAWNS..."

"I expect you to show some respect and focus on the manner that I've given you all second chances. Even you, APHRODITE. Don't worry, HERCULES. You're a disciplined soldier who'd shown great loyalty and trust into Atlas. Just make sure you're not as rotten as these three, especially," The remaining group removed their hoods, revealing the way they were dressed. ITUS had a biker's outfit with silvery spikes on his gloves and shoulders and an improperly shaved beard and mustache, similar to the first Ghost Rider movie clothes. HERCULES was ripped like Hulk with only track pants on and a curve mustache, leaving his upper body exposed with his insanely bulky muscles. His back seemed infected with partially drawn-out red tendrils. APHRODITE was in a black jumpsuit with red textures, revealing her bust quite openly like the Valkyrie class from Kritika. She had also long, red hair with beautiful red eyes that went well with her long eyelids. Even though ITUS and APHRODITE were wearing upper clothing, red glow came from all of their backs.

Ironwood turned to a red cryogenic chamber with a young man and the same infected legs as HERMES. He had short hair with a some strands that were dyed red, similar to Knives from Scott Pilgrim. The cryogenic chamber casing automatically opened up, emptying the water into the drains close to it. The youngster got out of it, went to the kneeling position with a sinister, cocky smile. James still had a expression-less face yet, the only thing he felt was being pissed of by the shit-eating grin, "HERMES."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for not posting this for so long. I've been studying for my final school exams and shit and I really want to go for some Visual Effects or hell, even Game Development in Polytechnic. That way, I might be able to make some badass similar games that makes me feel..normal. So, yeah.** **Here are some of the questions you may have:**

 **Why did Jaune try to kill Winter and her father as this "SIN"? Now, the reason for that can be looked up into two to three more chapters in the future. This is the third last chapter for this volume before I make another fanfic for the other volumes because this fanfic will have too many chapters to follow.**

 **Why call the big guy on the team HERCULES when there's already Project TITAN. I can give you a quick lore of the entire team. First, ITUS, the God of Protection. He's basically the viral Captain America on the team who mainly goes for counteratttacks and defences, like how the technique to easily defeat Alex Mercer in the second game with the Shields. He was basically once a biker like those guys that have very wide bike handles for their motorcycles. He was trying a heist upon a certain bank in Atlas before being pummelled up by Mercer as the one of many victims throughout his 4 years of stay in Remnant. Though ITUS' previous team got away with the dough, they left him to fend off Mercer for what's left of his use. Alex humiliated him accidentally by throwing him in the air in a fit of rage that the getaway driver drove the robbers very far away and he was still babysitting Jaune. With ITUS being thrown up, he eventually went back down and his underwear got caught by the Atlas flag pole, giving him a cartoonish, iconic wedgie. As Alex carried Jaune with him to the car that was getting away, the cops had a hearty laugh at the embarrassed meat shield. Although looking like a fool, ITUS actually was a problem to the kingdom's military, even to a few tanks with his tactical experience of stealing his enemies' guns and grenades to fight fire with fire as he guards his team from harm. That's for ITUS.**

 **HERMES, God of Transitions and Boundaries, has the leggings for my ideal complete set of the Gilgamesh or Beowulf weaponry of DMC that is made of viruses and biomass. He is the speedster of the team and uses such speed, with the lowest superhuman durability in the team but enough, to create hard-hitting kinetic energy attacks without hurting himself from his own painful strikes. He once was a trouble maker, a graffiti artist, able to escape the law, Atlas' Military with actual relative ease...before Alex caught him and broke his legs from fleeing. Mercer found him while still in the midst of training Jaune months before he goes to Beacon. While he left Arc to have a delicious cheeseburger at the fast food restaurant to beat up a kid since Alex forgotten his wallet and HERMES was spray-painting an alleyway's wall anyway.**

 **APHRODITE, the Goddess of Sexual Love and Beauty, is the "Whip of Love" of the team. My idea of her "sexual love" is that she is into bondage and she does the weirdest ways of bondage for lust. She was actually once a prostitute before her husband found out and killed himself due to believing that he could not please her enough. She started her new mob job in true honour of her husband to make sure that she found him as a true man for her. It's just that she needed the money by using her body(Also, don't do prostitution, people. I've talked about this in my profile page). Yet, again, her team was like those 1980 mafias or something. Imagine her as the Black Ops 3 Zombies girl of the team in the first map...Nevermind, I'm actually seeing the entire team as similar as the first team in Black Ops 3 Zombies, of course, different personalities and attitudes. In her last heist, Mercer was playing Slender with them who are the victims. The three other guys got the 8 pages(meaning, they escaped) while she didn't(meaning, she got caught). He humiliated her by tying her up to a chair, as she sat, and putting a "Dunce" hat on her, painting her face with clown make-up and spray-painting a brick wall to say "I fuck guys for a living. And I'm a joke as well". And, the crime scene was even in the news, making fun of her. Thus, she then have the personality of humiliating her own victims instead, especially to Mercer when she found him(She had to restrain herself due to their mission of testing their powers)**

 **Finally, HERCULES, the God of Strength, is basically the very buff guy with the most damage output and who is actually the odd one of the team. He wasn't victimised by Mercer but had lost most of his friends to him. When Alex left a building in pieces with some leftover biomass in it where he farmed out Infected creatures to consume them, still in rage, the buff man just punched the virus repeatedly, imagining them as him to relieve his anger. He was being stopped by other recruits but they weren't strong enough. Soon, they realised that he, not in a hazard suit, was unaffected by the virus from long and direct exposures, even though his helmet was exposing his mouth and nose and even though the virus got through his broken knuckles. Thus, Atlas scientists used his resilient DNA to amp down the strength of the virus for a serum to beef up certain soldiers, creating Project TITAN, with the true HERCULES as their god. ****Smart, eh?** **Thus, he was not a victim of Mercer but, an avenger. Where have I seen this from?(*cough* Second game)**

 **There you are. The entire team and why Project TITAN has been born. It may seem just as iconic as other revenge teams and RPG classes but, I got nothing at this point. We all care that Jaune gets stronger and gets the girls, right? There maybe more questions that you have so, do review on that, alright?**

 **I just realised that, in fact, I should be also explaining about the Arc techniques! Remember Hermes' Boots? Heaven's Blade? Yeah, see, there's actually a connection between the Arc bloodline...and the generations' Semblances. Now, huntsmen and huntresses' characteristics, something iconic about them or the ideals of what they really are, are the keys to unlocking their respective individual Semblances or sometimes, others would actually have the same powers as their own ancestors except..maybe more powerful. Thus, since people of great power would have to disappointingly die from either old age, death by powerful Grimms or something, the Arc family have to somehow make sure that the least that they could get from their ancestors as tokens of remembrance and aid the mordern generation in battle is to link their Semblances' powers to the Arc's bloodline by creating numbered "Arcs". Thus, Jaune can use Hermes' Boots, Heaven's Blade, Astral Gleamer and so on. Want more thing about it, the Arc bloodline and the order to control their creations of Arcs would always develope, improve and evolve even beyond just only linking Semblances to the line. Of course, I will be bringing in more techniques into the next chapter because Oz has a plan.**

 **And, if you are wondering, how is Alex linked to the bloodline? Well, just try to visualise what would happen during _4 years_ of intense training, blood-spilling, pain in the ass for Jaune by Mercer? Wouldn't their guts be flying over the place? Wouldn't blood rain all over them? Wouldn't Alex accidentally allow some blood from the blonde Arc be spilled and dripped into any of his wounds, giving him the DNA that connects to the Arc bloodline WHICH links to the Arcs' Semblances. Thus, now that he has the biological authority to create his own techniques as somewhat a half-blood, wouldn't he separate his own creations by numbering them as "Mercer Arcs"? Kinda creative, ain't it?...No? Aw...Oh well, fun fact: Jaune has a challenging difficulty with Damien Arc. Hyped to know what would happen? Maybe? Ok.**

 **Do also fav, follow and share this story.**


	13. Chapter 12: Damiedice

**...So yeah, Life's being a dick as I'm trying to make this chapter. Or should I say, most chapters. But, just a little side note. I was getting a little bit off of my true self, somehow making Jaune a lot different than I originally wanted him to be. Don't know how but, somehow. I wanted him to be both dangerous, psychopathic-like but truly innocent and righteous. Like a fallen angel who doesn't stop believing in God but doesn't think he should be really dependant on God, understanding that even if the lives he killed are still human, there's no reason to save them when they prove how the dark side of humanity is not worth saving. So, I rebooted the story from chapter 3 to now, making Jaune less ridiculous and more of the protagonist I want him to be. Also, when you get to one point of this chapter about Jaune's past, don't blame me for you have been warned if this were to ever offend you or gross you out. This little character I made is suppose to be fucked up. Again, you've been warned.**

 **Chaos Dragon God : Ah you'll see soon enough. ****Also, congrats(I guess). You're the 69th review-er.**

 **Warning : I do not own Prototype or RWBY. Respective owners are acknowledged**

* * *

Chapter 12: Damiedice

3 months later, after the competition, in Emerald Forest:

Jaune was on one knee, covered in his own spilled blood and another one's. He was breathing in any oxygen through the smokey environment. A decomposing, defaming plantation was the entirety of a nightmare. Like a desert but with hazardous black dirt instead of sand, lost dead trees instead of desert bushes, death instead of a sandstorm. That was what was called Emerald Forest, with the moon was pure-blooded red but whole and Arc was not the only one in the darkness. An unspeakable figure with who was the one emitting the villainous haze wore nothing but a ragged black cloak, having the blade of a scythe stuck to its left forearm and its hands were the actual form of a skeleton. Of course, its aura was unbearable and fearsome with an untamed, obscure darkness surrounding it. Arc got back up, flushed out the blood in his mouth with a spit, "Puf! What kind of Grimm are you to do all that, turning from a lion to a reaper of death?"

"..."

"*sigh* Even though you're the first humanoid Grimm I've ever encountered, you all still don't seem to talk much. Let's get over the language barrier already, shall we?" He posed with his Tank Buster and fired White Bang bullets at it, dealing some damage before his supposed final blow. As it zoomed around intimidatingly, positioning itself for a pounce on any of its prey's openings, Jaune flicked his Dust wrist band in between the brown and red warp rings, transforming his gigantic sword into a club made of obsidian on fire. He flicked it once more, to the cyan-blue component and created his left arm an ice weapon of the same features as his Tank Buster. The last flick was to the green warp ring, in which once the Reaper-like Grimm finally lunged at him, he swung both of his weapons at it, creating a windy blade wave that sliced off its robes. It was not too similar to an actual skeletal system, for it was someone in an armour resembling a skeleton. It had everything that a skeleton would be, the rib cages, spine, pelvis, vertebra, skull and more others, just that the sharp blade was one of the things different.

It recovered with an air-dash straight back to Jaune, forcing him into an opposite tug-of-war. He had his ice blade to push back its scythe-bladed gauntlet fin. Between bone and ice, it was obvious what would crack and fall first. Therefore, Arc bonked it by the head with all of his might, even exploding his muscles to do so, once his secondary turned into shaved ice. The heated stone casing exploded like a fragmental grenade with the fire within the blade as the explosive, putting it dazed. With the blade heated to the temperature of the Sun's surface, Jaune used both arms and swung down upon it, able to penetrate through its body. Unfortunately, the success was not a confirmed victory when black and red Aura stampeded out of its body like helium out of a balloon. Jaune's face was being bombarded with the Aura, his wounds were absorbing them in, not in a healthy way for his blood began to flow visibly black through his vessels, his skin went paler. His eyes were turning black and all he could do was cough sickly, "*cough* *cough* Blergh! Ahh, get some greens in your diet, dude!"

As the antivirus-like Aura was poisoning him, he remembered of how Alex taught him about his parasite adaptability. He hoped that it could do the same for Aura, if the Grimm was not supposedly any other soulless Grimms. He tried to consume it with his tendrils but the pressure was way stronger than they could move. He pushed them through the Aura harder and faster, pushing himself to the limit like an Evolved's Devastator. Arc even mutated out his Blade to widen the aperture he made for more space for his tentacle-like symbiote to consume through. The unholy Aura became an entire pillar of energy, the Grimm did its best to prevent him from going any further until the pillar vanished with the forest being resonated with knocking sounds.

* * *

"Jaune, wake up!" Arc opened his eyes to be in his bed. He was back in his dorm with his brother, Damien, constantly getting him out of his slumber with thirty seconds of knocking on the door. He answered his call, still in only jeans as his pyjamas, with dreadful, tired and wrinkled eyes, "Yeah?"

"Fuck, you look like you started sleeping a minute ago after a long day at work."

"We're still studying, dude. And it's still 4 AM."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I've been grinding on Grimms, training and practicing on my Aura. Ya gotta test me up at the stadium. Come on! Also, forget about the grinding part, a'ight?"

"S-Sure. Let me just get my stuff on first." Jaune yawned, shape-shifting out his clothes, holsters and Dust wristwatch. While getting his heap of iron for a sword and pistols, he had a strange itch that got him peeling off on his neck's left side for ten whole seconds. He looked to his team, thinking he might have been dreaming the entire time. It felt so real and it seemed supposedly real, like an actual fact that was nowhere wrong. He shrugged to the nightmare, did not like the sound of having ghastly powers of the dead. As he carefully made sure he left his dorm without disturbing anyone's sleep, he did not know that his bed was swarmed with black particles.

* * *

Two hours later, at the training stadium:

It was a training exercise, Goodwitch was watching over the Arc brothers battling off once again. That time, it was not a lesson but the break after dismissal from all of their lessons. The Aura meters were 64% and 43% for Jaune and Damien and both of them were taking the fight extremely serious, coming from the gashes and blood on their bodies. Black and red was smeared on their clothes, their weapons, every part of them, they basically bathed themselves in their own blood. It was October and they started Beacon around 9 months ago, they wanted to finally know who had put in his utmost efforts that year and by the looks of their fight, it was none other than the Faunus for his perseverance.

Damien backflipped away from Jaune's Tank Buster and sent the sword part of Crocea Mors at his sibling. He caught the blade, only getting a minor cut and stabbing the sword into the floor, "Come on, brother. You're actually giving off a better fight than usual."

"I know, right?! I've been beefing up my Aura so much, I'm actually putting a dent on your ass!" He lunged his legs at him, trying to do a dropkick which he backed away from. Jaune lifted his gigantic sword and was about to bring in the hammer until Damien used the shield to deflect to another angle, "So what training did you go for?"

Damien stomped on the ground next to the standing blade, breaking the ground to gain back his offensive weapon. They both switched positions with Damien on the offensive and Jaune in the defence. He kept blocking his strikes of the sword and shield with his greater width of a heap of iron. Damien made heavier attacks when he strengthened the words 'kicks' and 'punches', "Ah, you know. A few KICKS about the heaps of stones, some PUNCHES to smash Grimms' skulls in and, sadly, lots of meditation. Pain in the ass to wait that long."

"Hey, no pain no gain." The wolf went smacking down Jaune's grip to his Tank Buster with the shield, a slash on his wrist with the sword and a headbutt to his nose. The blonde's nose was bleeding, he actually felt it and looked to his Faunus brother. His eyes glowed just like when he used his Semblance yet, it was not his ability. Damien was smirking sinisterly and beginning to partially form a yellowish orange aura around parts of his body and Jaune assumed it was their father's technique. He did the same, only to be completely highlighted in his yellow Aura. He enhanced his physical attributes by a pinch which was not enough as Damien just smacked his face all the way to the wall. The Aura bars were 46% and 38%. The hound guffawed, "So, what do you think about the GRIMM LABS."

"Yeap, I don't really know. Atlas got loads of information about Evolved, about their disguises, powers and probably are trying to build drones to detect us through our shape-shifting." He got out of the wall, his eyes glowed blood-thirsty red and he had the same bloodlust look as Damien, "But, I'm not afraid. Even if they deployed a drone, I'm just going to destroy it before the sirens go off. Now, let's take it up a notch."

"..Oh shit-" Jaune zoomed over the distance between them without a trail to be seen by anybody's eyes and kicked his heel down onto Damien's shoulder. The force was too intense for him that the Faunus had to kneel down to spread the force to the battle floor which had been shattered by the impact. Damien's bar went down to 32%, "Oum damn Mary Sue! You got so much stronger than before! How?! I call hax! HAX!"

"Evolved hacks, to be more specific. Besides, it's not like I'm going to stay the same while you get stronger. It's in our blood to evolve! Ever get the idea why Alex keeps calling me that?"

"..Fuck, I did not account to that..."

"The best is that you train faster than I can eat. I can consume less Grimms and at a slower pace if you want," Damien sliced up the Evolved's leg, leaving a deep wound on it and giving him something to flinch about. Once he got his heel off his shoulder, he did a Taekwondo Spin Kick his jaw, bringing his meter down to 39%. Jaune spitted out blood from his mouth and they both glared at one another, the virus and the hound were more thrilled than before. They tightened their grip to their weapons, more Aura was ejected out and the current from their powering up was unconquerable even Glynda's spectacles cracked, "Tsk. Now, I need a new pair. This has gone on long enough, Mr. Arcs!"

However, they did not listen to her as they continued to bash one another's fists to their faces. She sighed once more, even though she knew that that was to happen. She flicked around her whip, levitating the brothers off the ground and to her, "I said, THAT'S ENOUGH."

"Damn, so close!" Damien coughed out blood while Jaune removed a loosen tooth forcefully with his fingers. "Yeah, I think we have enough, dude..Although, why did you come to check up on us, Goodwitch? Is it because of what we did that upsets you?"

"More like what you two would do in the near future..." She scoffed, already giving him all the answers he needed.

"No no no! Don't stop there, boys! Come on, let them go on, Glynda. I mean, look at them!" The voice of Alex Mercer was heard, echoing through the stadium. They turned their attention to him, smirking cockily and strolling casually. He was in a lab coat with an armband that was used to holster three syringes of red liquid substance. The gun he spent working on was clinging on his shoulder. Why was he here? That's the first question that came in their minds, "They have much more maturity to think of idiocy! Plus, if they were to go rogue, I'm here for them to calm them down."

"Mercer?!" The three shouted in surprise. Damien and Jaune got out of the walls and dropped down to near Mercer. "Aren't you suppose to be working at Atlas?"

"I have my reason coming here. More specifically, Ozpin does."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he and Ironwoods made a little bet on me whether I stay at the military _or_! I go to Beacon for a few months as a doctor to treat the wounds out of the many."

"...You're bluffing."

"Trust me, Jauney boy. I'd never come to your academy to remind myself of how boring college was. Even though college is for the boring people with boring dreams of getting boring jobs and Beacon's one of the four academies to train warriors, studying of easy B-tiers would still be boring."

"You _are_ bluffing, Mercer. The Headmaster will never bet on the likes of you!..in whatever bet he went with." Glynda scoffed while Mercer put a finger to her mouth, gesturing her to shut up. "Says the bitch who didn't cut the moon in half."

"Oh yeah, why did you cut the moon anyway?"

"I may have gotten overboard and all but, ya gotta admit..That was a pretty cool thing, right?" Mercer said which was what both Arcs agreed, even Jaune. Glynda scoffed. "Hmph. No, it's not! How is ANYONE going to enjoy the moonlight?! How're they going to admire the sight of a beautiful orb!?"

"..You're basically asking me, 'How am I going to love Ozpin with a broken Moon staring at us as we eat our dinner in the romantic open during our date?', right? Ya see, I don't care about that since it's not my business."

"W-What?! Why-you!" She flushed.

"Besides, that thing already came back together some time ago so, there's no point in fearing that there won't be any romance. Plus, there's prom the next year, anyone in mind, Arcs?"

Damien thought hard about it but gave a simple no for an answer. Although, he did say that he would help Jaune in his quest to find the 'true maiden of his dreams'(which the Faunus totally lied about) until Alex brought out, "You mean those five girls? The girl who might get diabetes from all those cookies, the _Schnee_ girl, I meant that word loosely, the sister of the first and who has a terrible reputation of being a 'Pun Master', the Faunus girl with book porn issues _and_ the red-haired girl that is the mascot of a cereal but is by far the only person normal around those five? Them as his 'harem'?"

"You did read my message about the harem I meant, didn't you? There's more of them than five."

"Ah right. The girl who's a questionable lesbian to a troubling brat and the girl who's said troubling brat."

"Damnit, Damien! Now that I know what's a harem, why would I need multiple wives or love interests? I already have Shot!"

"How about Weiss?"

"I-uh..."

"Yeah, speaking of the Schnee, you once typed about Weiss after your little competition of brains then somewhat you stopped typing about how beautiful and 'delicious' she is, Jaune. What gives-?"

"Onto the next question. Why join White Fang and come _here_?" Jaune cut him off to escape the question.

"Oh, them? Oz got me an inside job on the mercs who were helping the White Fang. I get close to them, I squeeze out as much information needed as possible and prepare to counter back when they ambush us with something that I'll still gain from. HARD." Mercer exclaimed with Damien snickering, "Heheh! Hard."

"Shut up, Damien." Both ZEUS and Jaune ordered in unison.

"Okay...Oh, one more. How about the orphans? You told me that your new mercenary job paid well and you gave three-quarter of the dough to the orphanage in paying the electric and water bills and food. Who's going to do the bread-winning now that you're here?" The Faunus said.

"Damien, I fucking broke the sound barrier thousand times fold, finally learned how to run on water and you think the paltry distance between two little kingdoms' going to stop me from reaching there?"

"Nevermind then."

"Mhm. So, be afraid Jaune."

"Afraid? About what?"

"Be _really_ afraid, Jaune. Damien's Aura barely enhanced him to keep up by the looks of it. Seem's that his Aura's better than yours to be that strong. In fact," He pulled out his Scroll to scan Damien's calmed soul. The reading of his power was '10.6 Tons of TNT', "I bet you can be affected by his Semblance. Good luck on the deaths and murders you caused, Jaune!"

"Oh great, now he's gonna see through my fears..." The blonde rudely growled at the one with dog ears. Mercer chuckled as he took out a box of cigarettes and a zippo lighter from his pocket. He got out a cigar and lit it up, smoking away. Jaune huffed, "Wow, I didn't know you'd be like the rest of the scums on Remnant."

"Lay it off, kid."

"Smoking kills."

"And I'm already dead. Plus, this isn't _really_ smoking. It's a new creation that me and your father had invented, a way to minimise smoking's hazardous risks of your lungs _decomposing_ and to minimise the storage of smoke grenades."

"..I don't follow." Damien pointed out while Jaune explained in smaller details. "It means when he smokes those cigarettes,"

Alex removed it from his mouth and covered the stage with mist with just one puff. Once the cloud dissipated, Mercer escaped from their sights before knocking on the metal bars, getting their attentions by sound. "He uses them like smoke grenades, escaping any losing fight."

"Like having the sight advantage. Still, they're quite useless when, you know, two of us being able to use Thermal Vision. That's why your father and I worked up," He dropped down, his voice was recognised by nearby students. They followed the echo and found the source of it, holding four more boxes of cigarettes with different colours, red, light blue, green and brown. "With Dust elements."

"Then what do you call them?"

"Well, like Cisco called that metahuman, the 'Mist' wouldn't hurt, would it? Even though it's somewhat like smoke, its appearance is as clear as my face." ZEUS then brought out the red one, smoked it out and spitted flames like the famous flamethrower. Instead of just regular flames, the temperature was enough to melt Goodwitch's glasses that she was holding onto, scarring her fingers from touching the liquid. An amber caught on Damien's ear and set his hair on fire like a flare. He ran around in panic like a mad dog, patting his head to calm the flames down, "Holy shit shit shit!"

Jaune turned to his sibling and did a jab to the air, extinguishing the flame-breather's inferno by creating a temporary vacuum in the arena with a shockwave. Some fire Dust was still in Alex's mouth, forcing him to cough his lungs out, "*cough* Hey kid! This Dust elemental cigar _is_ just as bad as smoking, you know?"

"Then, why introduce them to us?"

"To spoil you children. Come on, do you have any idea how much time I've spent for your father's dumb friend's 'reward'?"

* * *

2 months ago, at the Arc's Mansion:

Alex kicked the door open and dragged his feet out into the garden and out of the basement entrance. He flopped his body onto the ground, half-dead. Julius shouted to him, "Shouldn't have stayed up for three whole weeks to do this, you know!"

He muffled out with his mouth being blocked by nature's grass. It can translated as, "Shouldn't have extended the deadline on that project, you prick! Hell, why would Ironwood wants this shit?!"

"One of his soldiers had beaten him at a game of poker he was so cocky into winning. And, the guy's a smoker."

"...Yup, I still am right. You guys are a stack of idiots..." Cornelia was inside the mansion, sipping on some tea as she sweatdropped at Mercer's motion-less body.

* * *

3 weeks later from then:

Cornelia was at the garden, beautifying it with her talented creativity until another burst from the basement filled the peaceful silence. That time, both Julius and Alex got out and fell face first together in sync. The blonde one cried with a deep and agonised tone, "*sob* *sob* B-But, I've only been in there for a week whole!"

"Welcome to a world where you can shed tears and I shed blood. A more merciful one than mine, Caesar...So, fuck you." She soon sighed in disappointment of her husband's lack of time management and their ways to plan through the duration.

* * *

1 week from the present:

Julius slammed the door and tried to escape from the mansion by jumping over the fence, only to be caught by a Whipfist and the virus scoffed, "Tsk tsk tsk. The deadline's a few days later and I ain't dying alone with you MIA."

"N-No! Please, i'm dead exhausted.."

"Too bad, so sad. You're going to die anyway. And, you owe me those five boxes."

"NOOHOO!" He tried crawling and brawling against the Whipfist but was dragged back into the basement like some horror movie once the door was shut closed, creepy enough to make the neighbouring couples, who were visiting Cornelia, shiver in fright and terror. Their hands were trembling with wide eyes as they carried cups for her to pour tea in. The wife screamed before fainting with her husband. Cornelia sighed, "I hope they believe that Seras and Terra were the reasons they were knocked out, playing baseball."

* * *

Back to the present:

"...That's stupid." Damien sweatdropped until Jaune interfered. "So, my dad had to waste nearly a MONTH, just for some guy's smoking problem!?"

"Hey, what about me-?" Alex said.

"Please answer."

"Well, yeah. But, I keep wondering how he's not fired yet."

"Same here."

* * *

Meanwhile, At Atlas HQ:

"Considering that you'd somehow slip the cards into your shirt, even without sleeves at that moment and you had wasted Mr. Arc's time with your nonsensical smoking problem, you're fired." James glared at the man in a yellow striped Atlas Military armour who had bested him in a poker game. The man whose skin was not really his. The man consumed by...Jim. "Meh, I hated you anyway."

"You were a fine soldier, Edward. A FINE SOLDIER! I swear, you made an oath of serving Atlas with your life, Ed! Now look at you! Dreadful."

"At least I don't have the stench of a sore loser."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" As the two men argued over and over, Winter was in a state of agonising flush, un-settled by their childish behaviour over a simple game.

* * *

"Well, now that we have finished talking about this, I believe it's best to close the doors so that we won't be eavesdropped by your academy mates." Alex suggested after noticing heads popping at the edge of the opened doors. He picked out a green cigarette, inhaled the Dust and blew out pellets of air that moved as fast as bullets, slamming giant doors closed. Damien was impressed, asking, "So, what's that?"

"'Cyclone'."

"The fire Dust?"

"'Flamethrower'."

"The others?" He picked out a light blue cigar that had a snowflake symbol on it. Mercer used it and released out a cloud at Jaune, who punched through the ground with his Claw, causing a Groundspike in front of the cloud. It froze the biomass spikes in a matter of seconds, casting frostbite pain to him, "Ow ow ow! Why would you blow it right at us?!"

"Because you fucking want me to show you the cigars!"

"Never asked to be the dummy."

"So, what do you call this?" Damien catechised him again as they both ignored Jaune. "Oh, you know, 'Hail'."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Ah, shut up, I'm already getting a headache. Now then," Finally, he took out the brown cigar. "Here comes the banned one."

"How come?"

"The Earth Dust in the smoke will react too fast for anybody to fossilise before they could even be whistled out, thus the rocks will be _stuck_ inside the users' lungs. Without the lungs, you'll be breathing death."

"How about the Ice Dust? Wouldn't that solidify too quick as well?"

"The smoke's melting point, also known as the informal 'freezing point', is lower than the Ice Dust could freeze while the Earth Dust works differently, like magic."

"I see. So, why bring the Earth Dust along anyway?"

"Check this out." Alex inhaled the Earth Dust and something hard and sharp was in his lungs while Glynda pushed Jaune away, using her hand to his face. "Now, you listen here, Mercer! Beacon's not a place for you to hi-"

"Hold on, I'm almost close to it, I can feel it, both figuratively _and_ literally." He dug through his own chest with his nails, ripping out the front walls of his organs. The veins, the blood, the 'magic' horrified Goodwitch to distraught, forcing her to back off in wide-eyed terror before fainting into Jaune's arms at the direct sight of biological structure, unlike her experience with Grimms and theirs hidden beneath the carapace, black scales and fur. Jaune shouted, "Oum damnit, Mercer! Why?!"

"Goddamnit, can you idiots shut up?! There we are. A fine statue of a pair of lungs." He removed the stone within him, it was in the close shape of his own respiratory organ. Jaune's mouth jerked in disbelief, "And?! How does having a sculpture do anything-Ow, my parietal lobe! Again! What was that for?!"

"Like that, Jaune. It can do like that..Never underestimate art." Alex had Arc's skull cracked open by throwing it at him.

"Remind me to carve his body once he's dead." Arc whispered to his brother. "Sure. But, what's up with your breath? It smells like nuts and chocolate."

"Oh, that? I, uhm.. _may_ have eaten your stash of Snickers underneath your bed when I tried to rob your dorm-"

"You went into my dorm and ate that whole stack?!"

"I-I, uh..yeah, I ate the entire 200 bars."

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The doors shortly opened, teams RWBY and NPR entered the arena to see a lying 'dead' Glynda, Mercer in his lab coat yawning while observing Damien trying to choke Jaune to death by his non-contractable neck. Ren uttered doubtfully, "Um..Are we missing something?"

"Why is Alex Mercer, the recently promoted Atlas commander, here?" Blake was the second to ask.

"WHY IS PROFESSOR GOODWITCH ON THE FLOOR?!" Weiss gasped in alarm. But, after a quick glance to Jaune, she stumbled backwards in a mix emotion of fear and doubt.

"Why haven't Jaune just punch Damien off yet?" Yang pointed out which Jaune diffused the situation. "I kinda deserved this...although, I am disappointed."

"MY SNICKERS, YOU PIECE OF-CAUGH!" Alex kicked him away, putting him back to his original position, being stuck to the wall. "Calm down, Damien. They're just candy bars."

"It was 200 of them!"

"So? Just buy some more, then. In fact, why do you have that many in the first place? And if you gave us a fucking _retarded_ answer, that's all on you-"

"Can someone please tell us why is Alex Mercer here!?" Weiss said, carrying her teacher back on her heels whereas Blake grumbled. "But that's what I said..."

"N-N-No, uh, this is, um, how do we-..." Jaune was afraid of such a scenario. His new friends finally came in contact with the most viscous man on Remnant, to secretly rule over the food chain, the one who joined White Fang and the one to jeopardise the Moon as ZEUS. Arc was in a desperate situation to find a way defuse the problem. Mercer easily came up with a bluff, "Oh, pardon me, children. I am Alex Mercer, Jaune's trainer."

"You mean the guy who taught Jaune how to be fast like me?!" Ruby asked excited, followed by Yang with her knuckles cracked. "The guy who got him to be that strong?"

"Yup that's me. Why?"

"Can we go for a round?" Ruby cocked her Crescent Rose, an devilish but innocent grin creeped on her. Alex shifted to Jaune, whispering, "What are they on about?"

"They wonder if they could beat you because of your ability to train me."

"So?"

"Basically, I told them that you can train a zombie."

"Okay, I see now-Wait, I never trained you to be a-"

"Look, I'm hiding my true Semblance and your virus. Please don't mess this up."

"Um, give us a moment, you two," Alex carried him away from the group, discussing more about the matter. "Why are you hiding it? I mean, you can just go ahead with 'I can't use my Semblance'."

"As if I would be able to hide the fact that I am that reckless to lose an arm!"

"Ahh, you're right. You do have a tendency of encountering fatal incidents. Then, how about saying that the Blacklight is your Semblance?"

"I'm hiding that as well so that you, as ZEUS, and I aren't related! You should be smart enough to realise that!"

"Can't you just tell them that you got infected by ZEUS himself?"

"No! Why would I even?! Wouldn't they be suspicious of you as well?!"

"Hey, I can say that I, as Alex, train you to be a huntsman against the likes of ZEUS?"

"As if they'd buy it-" As Jaune was about to finish his sentence, Alex went back to Ruby and Yang without him realising it, questioning, "Did you know that Jaune's actually one of ZEUS' Infected-?"

"HYAH!" Jaune frontflipped at Alex, bumping into him and holding him by the neck around his arm. Jaune did his best to choke him out, "Don't tell them, Mercer!"

"Cack! Hey! Fucking let go of me!"

"Infected? Like those superhumans in GRIMM LABS?"

"Is this true, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Hwa-What? Nah, Pyrrha! I-It's just a prank! A prank, right Alex?"

"I prank whenever I beat you. Like the 527 times you've lost to me straight-MMPFF!"

"Okay! Enough of your blabbers!" Arc laughed nervously and hysterically, covering ZEUS' mouth with his hand. Even though it was going quite well, everyone already suspect that Jaune was one of ZEUS' minions. Yang spoke up, "Jaune, it is true, isn't it?"

"..."

"Please tell us. We..We won't get mad." Ruby mumbled. Everyone was at a serious suspense, the patience to understand the truth was tense although, Weiss was not too amazed whether Mercer was saying the truth or not. Arc let out a heavy sigh, getting off of Mercer, who communicated with him through the Hive Mind, 'Told you they're going to see through your bullshit when I tell them. And I will say 'told you' again that they're going to buy the shit that I told you to tell them.'

'And what do you want me to tell them exactly?'

'That ZEUS was some mad old fool to say about some prophecy of you being supposed to be infected by me.'

'What prophecy?'

'I don't know. Like those cults that I got from deranged lunatics made, speaking of ZEUS as their god. It's gross when they suck up to you. Say that ZEUS is some mad guy who keeps calling you the, uh, new lord to dominate Remnant. Just do what's necessary already.' Jaune mentally shrugged and told them the unwanted truth. "..Y-Yes. I am infected."

"Oh no..." Nora gasped with Pyrrha nearly fainting from the pressurising shock. The rest of his friends were recovering from the moment of saddening truth as Weiss clenched her fists in hatred. She left the stadium, pace-walking back to her dorm with Ruby telling her to come back. Arc continued, "Rubes, it's best she's let off. I have my reasons for this."

"Well, spit it out then!" Blake exclaimed.

"I've...I've been forced at it when I was young. He found me and just stabbed me with no hesitation. I felt the cancer surging from my wound to even my finger tips. ZEUS said something about a prophecy as I blacked out. At first, I didn't know about these powers he'd given me until I went to training, realising everything got lighter..even myself," Jaune elucidated to them everything that Alex was mentally telling him to say. "I thought he was some cool guy to give me these godly-ness before I knew about the viruses inside of me. After a few days, I encountered ZEUS once more as he harmed countless of lives and I failed to beat him and save them. After awakening from my defeat, Alex found me in a cave, took me back home and insisted on training me. He told me to keep my powers secret since ZEUS is pure evil itself."

"What about the consumption? Aren't you like any of those guys in GRIMM LABS?" Yang introduced another question. "Yeah, I am able to consume. That's why there wasn't much Mercer can teach me but fight me in sparring matches. He got me to do more on devouring away numerous types of Grimms until they are extinct."

"So that's why your Aura was low. You didn't normally train at all." Ren understood whereas Nora brought up something as well. "So wait, if your GRIMM LABS powers aren't your Semblance, what is?"

"I-..." Jaune looked back to Mercer, who nodded his head with a serious face. "I-...don't really know how to control it. There are other secrets I need to tell you guys about. But feel free to just inform Ozpin, guys. He knows as well."

'Jaune! I meant "not having one", you dumbass!'

'Hush, Mercer! I have given them enough of my lies!'

"Even the Headmaster?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess the CRONUS incident caught his eye at first before noticing through our secret somehow."

"Huh...*sigh* Look, does this have anything to change about your condition?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does it make you someone who would join ZEUS or anything? Does it change who you are as our friend? Are you the spy..or the victim?" Yang placed her hands to her waist. Jaune was afraid that they would still find him as nothing but a liar and monster, wishing to dear Oum that it would never turn out to be just like high school, with his classmates seeing him uncontrollable, unstable, undesirable. He muscled up the strength and will to make a stern look of determination, standing high and mighty, "No. Way. I am not an ally to evil. I am always neighbouring huntsman to care of the humane. I am the victim...And I WILL be the one putting my feet above his head!"

"Thank Oum..You're still with us." Xiao Long smirked with her, Rose, Belladonna, Ren and Nora resting their shoulders from tension. Pyrrha walked to Jaune, holding his hands together while Arc asked, "You guys aren't mad?"

"Why would we to a fellow victim? Even though some of us may have went through worse or better, your story's just the same for at least three of us. Isn't that right?" Everyone gave him their positive responses.

"...Thank you all. I mean it."

"No biggie, Jaune~! I mean, we can keep your-...Is it really something called GRIMM LABS?" Nora screamed.

"No, not at all. ZEUS' blabbered about calling it 'Evolution'."

"Ugh, what a creep..Anyway, we can keep your 'Evolution' secret _secret_ if you want."

"That'd be appreciating."

"And about the fight against me because I make him this strong, can we not do anything about it?" Alex snapped his fingers to get their most-wanted attention, but also the unwanted answer from Ruby. "Nope~! We still want to see your prowess."

"Fucking aye..Alrighty then but I think it's best that I fight the toughest among you all. Who's that person around here?"

"That'd be-" Yang was about to act cocky and proud about her strength and Semblance, thinking she might be able to put Mercer to his knees before Ren raised Nora's hand. "That'd be her."

"Then come at me. I really want to talk with Jaune after this."

"One moment please," Ren took out a taser from his pocket and shocked her muscles up, bringing out her Semblance. The blue electricity turned pink and she was overflowing with glee as she transformed her Magnhild into its hammer form. She roared at him like a lion, "Grr! Bring it, mister! Hee hee!"

"...*inhale* Kids these days," Mercer whispered to himself. Orange Aura immersed him, the ground began to shake. His pupils turned into the same colour as well when he rustled, "Mercer Arc 12: Ares' Cry."

An orange blast of wind pushed all of them back, only Nora had some difficulties in balancing. As the gang collided with the walls, Damien asked Jaune, "How come you came along? Aren't you strong?"

"I'm just too weak from our fight. Isn't it obvious that you also got injured from the fight?"

"So, why is he here then?!" Ruby questioned, her words were being muffled by Mercer's forceful Aura. Jaune answered loudly, "Oz wanted him to go play doctor or something after some dumb bet! He also said that they were doing a bet for his position. Either staying Atlas or go to Beacon! I guess Ozpin won that bet!"

"I already want my Snickers..."

"Shut up, Damien. You punched out my teeth."

"Is he that good in medication!?" Blake asked. "Nah! I'm thinking acupuncture, forcing your limbs back in sockets and making sure that your bullets would be rid of in an aggressive way are his specialty!"

"NO THANK YOU!" Everyone rejected the fact that his master would be that deadly. "Too late! So, the best you can all do to escape his methods is to dodge every single life-threatening, flesh-disintegrating, bone-breaking strikes and only allow your Aura to deplete instead of the amount of blood in you all!"

"That's how he treated you?!"

"You're just looking at the cover of the book!"

"I prefer that slutty nurse than Alex now." Yang talked with Blake behind their backs, in which the amber-eyed agreed. Mercer's Aura finally settled, allowing Valkyrie to stable herself. She let out a 'phew' before grinning at him and bull-dozing straight. Her hammer left a pink explosion each time it laid on him. But he was not moving at all, only eating up any of her strikes until she went for a horizontal swing to the left. He backhanded the hammer away from him, disarming her as Magnhild soared to her partner and could have bashed Ren's face if it were inches closer, "Nora, come on! That was so close!"

"Sorry, Ren!" Nora apologised, sticking her tongue out and clapping her hands together. Alex gave her no excuse to leave her opponent unattended by swipe-kicking her legs, tripping her with her arms and legs off into the air. He snatched her head to thunder out a sonic screeching roar before slamming her to the arena floor. In the midst of doing so, he tore it apart with an earthquake terrorising the students. When Alex let go of her, her eyes were dizzy, showing that she was knocked out cold. He ended his use of the Arc technique, his Aura evaporated. Alex walked to the teenagers, quering, "Who else wants some?"

"...I give." Xiao Long dropped out of the challenge she began with and Rose was holding her snicker at her weakness. "Hey!"

"Good. Now that no one here wants to die that badly, I would love to speak with Jaune alone right about now. Come along, boy. Glynda, if you could fix this and deal with the children." Right after Goodwitch repaired the damages and pulled them out of the walls, Rose stomped the ground, "Don't call us kids!"

"Really? You want to do this now?"

"Really!" Nora backed Ruby up, surprisingly recovered to full health after hearing the word 'child'. Mercer was very amazed by her regeneration. They both tried to pull of manly Kenshiro faces, only to make chubby red faces from holding their breaths.

"*sigh* Thank God, I got this from the dumb kids' game." He slipped through his pockets and took Jaune's Ripeater out of his holster. He pulled out an adorable keychain that had a pink cat, playing with a ball of yellow yarn. The two of them dropped their 'manliness' and squealed in delight as they contested against Yang and Ren in freeing themselves from their Full Nelsons in order to claim the keychain. They kept screaming, "Aww! I want it, Yang! Let go!" "Ren! It's so freaking adorable! Let me have it!" and more.

ZEUS, cold-heartedly, riddled the cat with bullets, leaving nothing but a burnt art via friction. The faces of the innocents moulded into horrified sorrow, they all cried for the animal that was just art, "NOOOO! *sob* You monster!"

"Wow, you just broke little girls' hearts. How 'quaint'." Jaune scorned, giving Mercer a disappointed look. "Meh, the orphan girls always cry when it comes to losing something like that. It's much more disappointing when _these_ 15 and 18 years old girls have the same behaviour."

"You're not going against him for hurting your sister like that, Xiao Long?" Blake nudged her shoulder but all the blonde could do was say. "I think he did us a guilty but pleasing act of making my little sis adorable when she cry. Besides, I can't kill him..yet?"

"That reminds me, how did you get that?" Damien said, ripping himself off the wall.

"Oh, you know. The orphan boys stole the girls' things and I had to get them back for them and their puppy eyes. The boys wanted to play that one game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with a helmet and a hammer. It didn't go well..."

* * *

Earlier on, Back at the Orphanage:

"You can do this, Melvin!"

"You're the best, Melv!" Melvin was bathed in a shower of compliments as the immature, small girls kept pulling Alex's coat, mouth and hair, sobbing for their toys and cute items. They already set up the toy helmet and toy hammer, hoping to see how Melvin was going to humiliate the reputation out of Mercer, who yawned. "God, I'm never being a parent with a bunch of kids in a shoe..."

"You're never gonna win, Lexie! I have been capable of beating GODS of this game by predicting what they're going to go with! You should know," He lifted his hand to his side, clenching his fist. "That I am UN-BEATABLE!"

"Uh-huh. So, can we start now? I'm about to go off to Beacon and-"

"Insolent fool! You don't know anything about the importance of this game!" Even though he was doing his best to sound infamous and serious, his young, squeaking voice kept making it rather pathetic than cute.

'Same for you and the importance of a bunch of older kids playing with their swords and crap.' They finally started their game and shouted, "Tataite kabutte jan ken PON!"

Alex went for scissors and Melvin went for paper, who gasped mentally, "W-What?! I-I thought I did sense his choice for rock! What the hell did he do to me to make me thing of that?! Is he..PSYCHIC!?'

'Why am I even alive for this again, God?' Their train of notions happened all in both of their brains in a split second as Melvin tried to reach out for the helmet, only to have his opponent Alex Mercer, DX-1118 C ZEUS. With incredible speed, the virus easily picked up the hammer yet, accidentally slapped Melvin's face across the cheeks. Everyone was completely still, even the almighty Mercer. Melvin's eyes became more damp and tears streamed down. The boys followed as their king had fallen by the adult. Even though they were on the opposite side, the girls followed suit. Besides, they were all 5 years old. How can Alex help it as they became literal alarms of a Military base, schools and other loud noises and it wall point-blank, continuously destroying Alex's enhanced ear drums that were repairing themselves over and over. Angela thundered, "BE QUIET!"

"Nah, Angela! That's not how you do it!" Alex roared with his ears being blocked by his hands. He took out his Tendrils and carried every screaming kid in the air, making them leak through their pants and skirts in fear. "This is how you do it! Now, let me make sure that none of them get hurt-Oh fuck, that kid's gonna fall onto those spikes-!"

* * *

Back to the Present:

"-And, I pulled out a gun and fired in the air, stole one of the keychains as punishment over something meaningless and rushed off to the air ship." Mercer finally finished his story, excluding the fact that he used his powers and made a bluff about using guns. Blake stumbled, "Fired a gun around children?! Without any precautions?"

"What? They're just bullets. What can they do to harm childre-Oh nevermind, I mistook them for hunters."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Everything. I'm a problem child but my mother's a horrid bitch after prison. And my dad's probably dead..if I ever saw his face," He replied which struck guilt into her heart. "..I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I never liked her anyway."

"Your father?"

"Don't know him, can't find him. Welp, we must get going then," Yang felt awkward from the reasonable understatement before picking up an idea. "W-Wait!"

"For fuck's sake, what now?"

"If we can't even come close to the power you really have, can you at least tell us of any weakness that Jaune has?"

"Why?"

"Because we want to beat him!" He looked to Jaune, trying to find a way to make sure his idea of his Semblance played along. "Hmm..Just try to make sure you break his body before he could even break it back into shape. To assure victory, train harder than ever till you start coughing out blood, thinking that it's a terrible idea to nearly kill yourself just to fight him. And even with those voices starting to haunt you to stop, don't listen. Just punch your way out of limits and into infinite potential."

"That's how you train him?" Pyrrha asked, quite mad about Jaune's teacher treating him with heavy abuse. Alex unintentionally taunted her with a shrug, "That's why he hates me..."

"Well, now that we got the tips from the almighty trainer of his, do you know anything embarrassing about him-?"

"Stop talking. I'm here for only less than an hour and I already despise you all."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"It means fuck off!" Mercer roughly snapped Jaune's neck, finding it easier to drag a carcass than to pull a living being. Nikos scoffed, "I don't like him at all. I mean sure, Jaune warned about the bad things he went through with him yet, seeing him in person...It's like any other scum on Remnant."

"Ahh, you'll soon have a fond of him. He isn't that bad. I think it's because of the fact that you have a crush on bro."

"W-What?! No I don't!"

"Yeah, you go ahead and continue saying that. And since Mercer's a cool jackass to Jaune but who brings up valid points on the world, it's next to impossible for you to like the guy. And I do know of some things embarrassing about him, Yang."

"Then why didn't you tell us in the first place!?"

"Easy. You never asked..AT ALL. So don't blame me for anything. So here's one thing adorable about him. He did try to sing during 14. In the end, He just ERASED an entire karaoke room from existence by singing."

* * *

4 Years Ago, In a Karaoke Room:

"Alright, Jaune. Let's see what you can do." Alex said, holding a beer bottle with 14-year-old Damien having Pepsi. Jaune was sweating profusely, nervous to express his destructive voice, "O-Okay..(And, I said, HE-!)"

Before Mercer or even the Faunus could understand what Jaune sang, the eardrums burst into molten organs, deafening them. Only Damien was quick enough to prevent any further damage till ear cancer, ZEUS was too drunk to cover his ears and not only were his ears pulverised, his entire brain was included, putting him down to stasis until the singing stopped and his Healing Factor kicked in. Jaune's voice was as bad as Pandora's Box that the speakers lit up into sparks.

* * *

Next Day From The Following:

"Alright, Jaune. One more time."

"B-But, you should've brought the ear mufflers that mum insisted. Your brain will die again!"

"Nah, I've been shot in the head before having bulletproof skin. Your shit's not gonna kill me, only make me 'temporarily dead'."

"O-Okay...(If you love me, let me GO-!)" It was the same problem that Mercer encountered, only the speakers were giving off ear-piercing ultrasound waves, Damien had to put less effort into blocking his dog ears. He tried screaming, "FFFREAKING HECK!" but the waves only disrupted his bark. The television screened one golden star and, 'YOU'RE TERRIBLE! DO KEEP TRYING-..." before the TV's own speakers melted away.

* * *

Present Day:

Xiao Long was dying from the fits of laughter she was 'suffering' from. She rest her head on her partner's shoulder, showing how much she could not take the humiliation of Jaune. Her face was the magma of a volcano, "I swear! I'm actually dying from laughter and I'm regretting it-hahaha...!"

"...You done? Alright. So, this was planned to be the last time he was allowed to sing, before being banned from the karaoke area for eternity. The screen still put up, 'YOU'RE TERRIBLE! DO KEEP TRYING!' with the same golden star until the day after."

* * *

The Day After:

"Alright, Jaune. Third time's the charm...or curse..again."

"Sh-Shut up! I told you I'm bad at this!"

"No, you're not. Just try to think of something good, like all those guys say. Be more confident and all that shit. Let out all your positive thoughts into singing."

"I-Is that so? Then, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I thought a goody two shoes like you would be some harem king to be talented and sort. Seems I'm wrong."

"Aww.."

"Just remember. You are MY CREATION. Don't disappoint your creator."

"Y-Yes..." Arc hesitated but, did what Alexander told him about the musicians' advice. He took one deep breath and began his ultimatum against his devastating singing.

 **(Music Recommended: Perfect Situation by Weezer)**

"~What's the deal, with my brain~?! ~Why am I so obviously insane~? ~In a perfect situation, I lead Love down the drain~! ~There's the pitch, slow and straight~!"

"See? You're getting better now! The speakers didn't catch my jacket on fire." Alex clapped to the beat, a tiny smirk creeped out of the pale man's face. Damien put down the ear mufflers to listen to his brother's holy voice. For once, the users nearby actually wanted him to stay more to continue on his glory. "~All I have to do is swing and I'm a hero~! ~But, I'm a zero...~"

"~Hungry nights, once again~. ~Now it's getting unbelievable~. ~'Cause I could not have it better, but I just can't get no play~! ~From the girls, all around~. ~As they searched the night for someone to hold to~! ~And, just pass through~...singing, ~'Naaahh Ooohh! Ohhh Ooooohh! Ohh Hoooohhh Whooohh.' Singing, 'Naaahh Ooohh! Ohhh Ooooohh! Ohh Hoooohhh Whooohh.'~..."

'WHOA! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU MUST BE A TRUE ARTIST!' was shown on the screen, along with five golden stars. The speakers were still intact and Alex was not deaf to hear it. He turned to both of them, they were very impressed, especially the hound. Mercer felt moved, "...Fuck."

"Yeah, holy shit. That was awesome!" Damien shouted,

* * *

Present Day:

"And, that's the end of his embarrassing problem in singing." Damien said, with Yang stopped her endless crying of tears. She seemed too staggered to believe that he could actually sound like an angel. She crowed nervously at the thought of it, "You're being funny, Damien. He would never be that good..can he?"

"I mean, I could go over the law of physics-breaking fact that he burned down the entire kitchen just to cook an egg..or even the forest for a cooked Grimm. He's basically an expert in combat..and fun."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the rest of life, not so much. He's basically terrible at many things unless some of them have, let's say, instructions. He follows them well and can bring in the same outcome. Singing and playing a few instruments are his best at adapting to something outside of hunting."

"But what about cooking? Can't he read any cookbooks?" Pyrrha suggested.

"N-Nah, he's hopeless at that. It's a curse of him to make anything good. That's why he has to eat raw and has Alex to cook him a good Boarbatusk meat steak instead of a burnt greenwood. Now, onto the issue in playing even the piano before he!"

"W-Wait, let's s-stop there, alright? I'm so embarrassed at my state! Please-haha..." Yang pleaded. Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were having second thoughts on still teaming up and befriending the Pun Master. Damien mercilessly and simply said, "Too late. Now here's how he blew up the entire store with a press of the piano's key-GARGH!..."

"-! What happened, Damien!?" Pyrrha asked, concerned. He waved her away, "N-Nothing! I think I'm too wounded from my fight with Jaune. I think I should go to the nurse's bay now..."

"S-Sure go ahead." While he headed his way to the Nurse's Office, the hound was coughing, putting his hand to his mouth. He finally choked out what was irritating his throat, only to see black liquid. It looked exactly like the blood Arc had spilled. He next scanned to his deeply opened cuts, almost seeing his the inside of his biceps, contaminated with brother's liquid biomass. Those lesions slowly healed up at a slower state than any Evolved. "*sigh* Apparently, I seem to have aids. Perfect. Now I'll just, uh, talk to a therapist or something...Fuck, I have cancer."

* * *

Meanwhile, In The Soon-To-Be Doctor's Office:

"The fuck do we need to do night guard duty? He fucking thinks that they're toddlers to go out late? They're 18, they know what to do! I swear, that wizard better double the pay that I usually had from Fall." Alex ranted as he kicked open the doors to the Nurse's office with Jaune in his hands. "So, there's suppose to be a 'Nurse Lilith'?"

"Yes? Oh, yes! Ozpin has informed me about your arrival, 'Lord ZEUS'~" The same nurse that seduced most of her patients, especially Jaune, said, still in her easy-going regalia as the nurse. She was holding a notepad and a pen while nibbling on her finger sexually, signalling as if she wanted something rousing. Behind her was a casualty, a male student whose arm had been treated but his face was more contented than mutilated, sleeping soundly in his luscious dreams. Mercer's jaw dropped by a few inches until he dropped Arc onto the floor went for a downhearted nip on his nose bridge. "God, how the fuck did I end up with you.."

"Come now, Doctor _Mercer_. You can't be that mean to a woman like me, would you~?"

"I prefer sleeping with an angel than a succubus. Plus, what do you think I'm going to do, be just like that slut Karen Parker was and roll with someone more, what, provocative?!"

"Oh, that'd be a better fetish! Cheating on your girlfriend, Mmm~. Do me already~."

"Jesus, lady. Just..pack your bags and leave. I'm taking over your actual job." Someone knocked on the door with an object, Ozpin came in with a mug of coffee. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

"Why not? You want her to stay and corrupt the minds of these kids through her succubus bullshit into being rapists? Pedophiles? Porn makers who would kidnap for the sake of porn?"

"You see her as a drawback for the growth of the _male_ hunters, even a nuisance for your 'work'. However, she's also a motivator, pushing the huntsmen to their utmost efforts and also a dog leash, making sure that you restrain your methods. Yours are worse than hers."

"Oh, you'd know me. See, without pain in mind, none of them would listen to you NOR would they train for your academy, be the right huntsmen they should be. Ever examined my student and compared him to yours yet, Ozy? That shows how efficient _my_ methods are, even if the Blacklight isn't within him."

"How about his Aura?"

"That don't matter since no one has a powerful Semblance against him."

"Someone already caught up with a Semblance to cut into dimensions."

"Oh. Well, he's still pure enough to kill those of evil and not get carried away with sexuality."

"Even so, you made a monster, Mercer. A freak of what you call 'nature'."

"That's true and you know it. Besides, **hunters are MADE to be monsters, no matter how terrifying Grimms are to every human. Not born from the womb and to be cuddled forever, Oz. Soldiers, warriors, murderers-THEY KILL. Just to protect those who can't fend off against the Grimms. Remember that.** "

Ozpin shook his head, sipping his wake-up java, "Whatever. In summary, you're helping-and I repeat, HELPING my students in getting to tip-top shape in a flash while Nurse Lilith will examine your progress, assist you in any way possible..and make sure that everyone is happy and healthy."

"Yeah right, you know I'm just going to put them in near death situations."

"And you know that I WILL end you for that!" A green blast of wind was projected from Ozpin, pushing Alex and Lilith away to the corners while waking up the injured male just to show him the ultimate vigour of just powering up. "Don't think that you have your transformations to save you from me once ANY of my students have more wounds because of you."

"Fine, fine! I'll stick to dissecting Jaune only. Shouldn't be too worried about him..should you?" Alex said, orange glints replaced his eyes. A lightning sparked outside, seen through the window between them and thunder erupted, abridging how much none of them liked each other in a quick summary. The Headmaster left the room in dismay, hoping not to regret what he had done would not bite back. "Fuck-head. Now then, I hope _you_ had a goodnight sleep because I want you outta here. No one wants a couch potato with an erection."

The casualty was in wide-eyed horror after falling to the ground and snivelling at the corner, "Y-Yes sir!"

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! How did Alex Mercer here?! Isn't he that new commander in Atlas Military!? Fuck this, I'm outta here!' He thought as he tried to get up with an arm and leg. Even with the bandages and leg and arm casts concealing him into a mummy, he hopped off to safety in atrocious fear. Alex sat on a wheeled chair, getting comfortable while he said, "Finally, time to sit back and relax."

"Shouldn't you be doing your job, sir~?"

"Why should I? There's no other patients here to treat..or amputate."

"I meant your _true_ job coming to Beacon. Why would the  addictive _delicious_ virus who has came to an alliance with the White Fang, who has scorned his chance of redemption, come work in a place like this? Where Ironwood might visit his old friend the Headmaster."

"Oh, that's easy, lady. I decided an idea for those who are working with the White Fags, about 'sneaking into Beacon and making sure that Ozpin's idiotic security is sabotage to be snuck through by the mercenaries I'm working with, allowing Cinder to do whatever she wanted to do in Beacon' where she'll be baited into a double agent's trap. Sadly, it's either her own idiocy or my great deception skills to make it seem as if Ozpin wouldn't realise the fact. Thank God Ozpin was lucky enough to get me to work for him."

"Mmm~, and what's that fact, hun?" Lilith cried in ectasy, more aroused than ever.

"The fact that he 'unawarely' let his own double agent into the academy, 'motivating' Falls to do the same. And once she's where we want her to be, boom. Shot dead."

"Oh, how exciting this is~! I can't wait to see the distraught look on her as she gets betrayed. I won't have to use the massager in the drawer~." She hopped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and licked her lips in aggressive hunger. Mercer rolled his eyes in disbelief before taking out his Dessert Eagle and faced it straight to her forehead, "And that already put me over the limit. Get the fuck off of me."

"Come now, Lexie hun~! Shouldn't you relax and enjoy the sensation?" Lilith calmly spoke, even at the brink of instant death. She slid her nails slowly and softly around his forearms until she reached to his hands from elbows. She shifted the barrel away from her forehead and let her tongue slide around it in an erotic behaviour, treating the pistol as a lollipop, "The pleasure~?"

"Hmmmrr, you're really pissing me off," Alex soon aimed it between her breasts, straight to the heart. As he opened up a hole with the pistol, she was fondling over the torment, like a masochist, "And I don't dig the opposite of my taste of women."

She might believed it was a bluff and he did not load it, right after he pulled the trigger and had his arm flung to the ceiling, preventing the bullet from completely killing the nurse. Jaune saved her from him, awaken at the nick of time, "What the heck, Mercer?!"

"Wondering the same thing. I asked you to come here and have some chit-chat with me, not to interfere of what.. _she_ is."

"I am! And all I see is my killer teach murdering the only person who would heal huntsmen and huntresses' injuries correctly."

"You mean the she-devil who makes men lose focus on homework and during combat training, huh? You're worse than I left you back in Glenn." Jaune breathed in and out with all of his hate, "Please don't antagonise me anymore."

"Sure, unless you get this bitch off of me," Arc heeded by carrying her by the collar and dropped her outside of the office. She grinned, "*sigh* Boys."

Arc sat on a wooden chair, facing Alex who began first, "So, now that you're currently free before all of your studies start today, why don't we go off by 'how's your day?'.?"

"Really?..It was going great until someone decided to show up. Terribly."

"Oi, I was FUCKING betted on on some dumb game Oz and Jimmy were playing and in the end, Ozzy won over me, Jaune. And that sounded gay, now that I've think about it." Alex exclaimed with Arc completely agreeing with his first few reasons. "...Whatever, let's just finish this talk already. I swear, we started off a minute ago and now I don't like you anymore."

"Sure, I mean I needed a short discussion with you and I mean it to be short. Let's end off with how's your heart rate spike?"

"Heart rate spike?"

"Yeah, even though I was still taking a quick nap before my flight to Beacon, a strong brainwave slapped me awake in the Hive Mind. What's up? You realised the love of your life?"

"No. I had a weird dream last night. Something that looked so..real. Not Virtual Reality games or anything, it was..the real deal. I could feel, I could smell, I could taste. A real-life moment like that..."

"And what does that mean?"

"I fought against a strange Grimm that was..off. At first, my team wanted to train around Emerald Forest until we found some Grimms to practice on. As the fight unveiled, leftover Ursa Minors scattered from us predators so, we split up and went for them. The strange thing was when I went for a lung upon it, whoosh. It just vanished into black smoke and said smoke reformed into some lion, with its mane white."

"Whoa, a lion Grimm? How rare."

"Right? And for some reason, it looked confident. It knew it could do it! But Pride comes before the fall when I beat it. Any idea of this new, unknown Grimm? I mean sure there are Grimms that already resemble most regular animals but, come on! There are no other Grimms that look like a lion and can transform. It's gotta be some high evolution or prodigy."

"Not yet on identifying this shape-shifter. Maybe, maybe..But I might find some familiar resemblance. Continue."

"Well, after slamming its throat down, the smoke was recreated again and next became a miniature King Taijitu. It was only the one viper with black scales and not including the white one. However, it had a few white stripes for some reason. You don't think it's a merged King Taijitu..right?" Jaune kept rocking the chair back and forth, seemingly anxious about the problem, even though his prey was a major gift of strength. "Nah, that ain't possible. They're giants, like some Hydra rip-off, only with snakes that makes it cool."

"That time, I could actually taste its emotion, bitter and salty. However, I had some feeling as if I knew what it felt about me. Despise. It felt like it's hating me, it wanted to erase me over something. I thought it was some mind trick before I started to feel its aggression towards me. It was surprisingly prompt, slithering through my stabs and bullets and nearly sprang to my face to acidify it with its venom. Luckily, it was biting onto my right hand and the venom's not too bad, almost as relishing as the Blacklight itself. It felt.." His explanation trailed off with a visible roll of his eyes, tempting Mercer to question, "And?"

"It..It then turned into an unicorn."

"An unicorn?"

"Yes."

"...What are you, fucking ga-?"

"I'm being serious. No joke."

"So, what about this..unicorn?"

"It had black fur, red eyeballs and a jousting knight lance for a horn. I thought it was just some joke as well that the Grimm was bringing up until somehow, it leaped over me and kicked me straight to the spinal cord, cracking it."

"Yeah? What do you expect from a Grimm, you moron?"

"Fair point. Then, it got me to ride on it as we ventured through trees, caves, rocks and more."

"A tour around Emerald Forest?"

"No. Literally through what I said. It made me get slapped by branches, splinters poking through my eyeballs, caves to get me clawed by bats and rocks to be broken down, with my skull as it moves beyond mach speed."

"Is it suppose to be that humiliating to you?"

"YES! AN UNICORN! An unicorn that's suppose to be kind and magical like Jane's Pony show thing! Nothing about being violated into a messy mess is magical or kind!"

"What the fuck."

"And worst of all, it rammed me, over and over and over like..Like Krillin getting his stomach stabbed again and again and again."

"Okay, now I know that that wasn't meant to be sexual but, are you really not ga-?"

"FOCUS, MERCER. Finally, it started getting rowdier. It rushed in with the horn shanking me by the stomach and horse-kicking, horse-galloping on me with much more speed and strength but got tired a lot easier than before. It felt wild, hysterical, wanting to kill me more and more. Like the same emotion I have whenever you're around me."

"Now that just broke my heart, Jaune," Mercer sarcastically said while he placed a hand on his chest. He violently kicked the blonde's with extreme force. "And, that makes us even."

"Oof! Yup, that kick basically summarise its new persona. Urgh..It gave me a tougher fight than the rest. But I broke its horn and stabbed through its neck to stop it, again like the coward it is, it became vapour and turn into something else. That time was a once more but with much more effort than the last times and its final form was..unworldly."

"What, like some kind of god with imbued ancient power to cause human extinction? Although now that you think about it, that'd be something to threaten all of Remnant into a purge."

"Not funny and somehow, you guessed it right."

"Shit, I'm on a role."

"It looked like..the Grim Reaper. Even without eyeballs, there's still something blood-shot red within that skull. Instead of regular torn clothes, it was wrapped in some wave-like darkness as his hood. Although no scythes, it had a a curved blade strapped to its left arm like a finned gauntlet. The aura it gave out to me. All I felt was nothing but shivers down my spine and every muscle on me was stiff, being on guard. The part about it capable of causing human extinction..is the part where its own aspect causing the entire Emerald Forest to decay."

"Neat."

"No, it's not! My team could've still be in there!"

"But they didn't die, right? The Grimms must've left the forest to escape out of more ground. Besides, how does it feel to decompose?"

"It felt like having needles poking through me, along with a cold burn with my body heat leaving me like a cold corpse. That time, I had to use some of the Arc techniques. And every time I bled, the puddles just turned to dust."

"Wow, everything will just decay, huh? Seems like a legitimate hack or cheat code for power. So, what can you do now with it in your grasp?"

"I don't know. Nothing came up to me when I already consumed it. In fact, right after I defeated and ate it, I suddenly woke up from my dorm, with my team."

"..." Alex gave him the silence while having blank look, something Jaune noted. "Lexie? What's wrong?"

"...Don't call me that name. This all make sense now..."

"It does?"

"Mhm now, go back to your classes as I..'figure' this out."

"I, uhm, okay?" Jaune sympathised. Right before Jaune closed the doors, Alex was quite disturbed about something he knew about the mysterious Grimm he consumed, coming from his hand stroking his chin. Just after cutting to the corner of the hall, he bumped into Damien, who shouted, "Whoa! Jaune?! Wh-When did you get here?"

"Alex sent me off once we're finished with our little talk. Hey, where are you going anyway? I thought your dorm's a few rooms away from mine."

"W-Well, I need to get my wounds treated. You darn-sure did a number on me."

"Sorry 'bout that. You did get a lot stronger back there and I'm also sorry to bring this up for I am curious again."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You..did check on the nurse, right?"

"Oh for fuck's sakes, for the last time, I don't have any vicious symptoms of a Grimm! I hit the books about each and every type of Grimm! I got that horny nurse to check if I have any biological Grimm cells! I even ask Professor Port if a Faunus could ever have a Grimm as his or her animalistic avatar! So, stop worrying about this! Plus, those images you saw, they might not even be real! Cheer up, dude. It's the near end of our first-year here."

"Y-You're right. I shouldn't think about it." Jaune was finally relieved of his anxiety that his brother, even if he was a pervert and a total embarrassment, would not end up as what he saw on the airships. As he sauntered back to his dorm, he still tried to get rid of the itching feeling on his neck. Damien noticed a black vein on the part of his neck where he kept having an itch. That was what he thought it was but let it slide anyway. As the brother parted, the yellow-haired turned back and caught a quick glance of the dog Faunus. He was curious to find out what his brother might be doing with Alex until his stress outgrew his curiosity. Soon, he had another itch on his neck, thinking that the mosquitoes started to favour over his viral blood. He rashly clawed through the skin, "Damnit! What's up with this rash?! The mosquitoes sure are infesting the entire academy. I think a good o' shower would do the trick."

Unfortunately, he was not aware of the growth of his blood vessel problem, as the black vein became more revealing.

* * *

The next day, Just outside to the carrier-port:

The class was on a field trip to Forever Fall through a ride in the Bullhead, ordered by Professor Peach and guided by Professor Goodwitch. Most of them were peppy with adrenaline to visit the Sakura-like trees instead of helping their academician collect the red sap. Ruby was actually hoping for something different than sitting at her desk, listening to Peach and writing down notes while Weiss could care more about the knowledge that had been interfered due to the necessary task of sap harvesting. Nora was the only one pondering how the sap actually taste like and Jaune was kneading on his neck instead of carving away the rash, "Greeaaat, now it's sore."

"What's sore?" Pyrrha asked, standing next to him. "Oh nothing, something about my neck! It keeps giving me problems as if it was burnt by acid."

"Haha, and how's something like that nothing?"

"Ah, now _I_ have terrible grammar issues. Can you help check it for me? I didn't have time to look into a mirror."

"Let's see here," He opened up his jacket for an easier view for his partner. However, after examining the issue, she gulped at the 'wound' he acquired. The skin was paler than before, close to white leather. The black vein was sprouting over him, already invading his collarbone. There were two tiny studs that looked like zits and were difficult to see through the lightning crack-like blood vessels. Nikos returned to him and apprised, "You're sick, Jaune! Why didn't you tell me this!?"

"Sick? But, I don't feel too terrible. Plus, I'd adapt with my..you know."

"Yes, your thing but you should be at the sick bay! Here, I'll carry you there."

"Oh come on, Pyrrha! I'm fine. Besides, Mercer's here!"

"Hi." Pyrrha was accidentally oblivious of his presence, leading to her being jump-scared by his unexpected attendance. He was carrying a duffle bag with a plus symbol, most likely carrying his equipment for medical attention, "Oh my Oum! You scared me there, Professor-"

"I don't teach, Miss Nikos. I 'treat'. So, Dr Mercer can't hurt, right? And, I apologise for your sharp increase in your heartbeat rate. So, what is it about me?"

"R-Right, Dr Mercer. His neck looks blistered with poison! His blood doesn't look normal."

"Is that so? Allow me to identify it."

"Aw come on, Mercer. I already showed something disgusting to a woman of mysterious-"

"Aww..."

"-beauty!"

"O-Oh!" She was caught off guard with his strange oxymoron. "Now, I have to show it to you!"

"So, what does that make me?"

"An enemy! This is humiliating..." His neck was unveiled again for the professional to aid. Through some tests that Alex had ran through by hearing Jaune say 'ah' and flicking his fingers to the veins and checking other parts, which were actually unneeded. Mercer mentally bit his lip in seriousness and fear but his only reply was, "He's clean. It may seem bad but, his immunity system will persevere. No worries, Miss Nikos."

"Thank you, Dr Mercer."

"Now, would you kindly give us some space to chat some important matters at hand."

"Of course," Pyrrha uttered politely while Alexander dragged him away from her and other students. "What's up?"

"I took a bullet for you from that incident. Kinda, at least. The whole neck thing's about the Grimm that you absorbed. It also links with your Semblance."

"Is that so? Then, what about it?"

"I'd appreciate we would talk about it in a less nosy place," Jaune scanned around, some students were giving suspicious looks to the two of them, eavesdropping as much as they could. "Agreed."

"You know, from this discussion, it's kinda nice to talk to you."

"*clears throat* Not really from where I'm standing." While Alex strapped his arm around Arc's head and grinned his knuckles into the top of his head to show his unrealistic affection, the class was short of four classmates, all from the same team CRDL. Cardin, Russel and Sky bumped Damien into a corner, "Hey, what're you guys' problems, man?"

"Shut it, you fucking Faunus. We overheard that Mercer guy and your discussion! We noticed those disgusting crap 'ZEUS' had all the time! The connection between Jaune's 'Zombification' Semblance bullshit and the virus, the retarded cover as Alex Mercer!"

"Actually, that's his name and he's not ZEUS-"

"It's still understandable that Jaune's one of ZEUS' followers!" Cardin spat as the one of the only characters to bypass the logic. Damien could have sworn his heart sank to the bottom, in utter shock that his brother and friend would be in trouble if all of Beacon knew. Atlas would be onto their heads and his new family would be in grave danger. The Faunus had no choice but to drop to his knees and begged, "Hold on, guys! We can talk about this, right!?"

"Fuck no, man! Jaune's the fucker who destroyed one of Atlas' cities! He's the one who caused the CRONUS incident at the same spot. No one would be friends with that little shit!" Russel declined with the support of Sky. What was worse, Cardin had a much awful idea in mind, "Sure! Let's talk it out."

"C-Cardin! Da hell, man?!"

"I hope you'd listen to everything we say and we might, MIGHT not tell his sad, pitiful truth!"

Damien gulped in greater horror at what would soon unveil. After a few more minutes, the Bullhead had finally arrived and allowed the class to enter in and get ready for lift-off. Yang yanked Arc's coat from behind, "Hey, Vomit-boy!"

"Ow, can you people stop yanking it? It literally felt like a split second of being hung by the noose! *cough*"

"Sorry~! But uh, can you do us a favour and deal with Weiss?"

"..What about her?" Jaune said after a second of silence and doubt. His throat was getting a bit worse but he could care less about it when Weiss became the main topic, "She's not her usual self anymore for 3 months. Although I am glad that she stop her sassing and using of make-up, I'm no longer comfortable with her 'Blake'-ness."

"You mean 'no longer comfortable' as in 'miss' and 'Blake'-ness as in her being mostly quiet for 3 months?"

"No longer comfortable! That's what I meant! But you're right about Blake." Xiao Long barked with red eyes as Jaune backed off. "Okay, okay! 'No longer comfortable'. I know how our relationship ended off. And you want me to fix that."

"Yeah. Plus, today she didn't put on her makeup, she's kinda like, um, the Alma Wade of F.E.A.R."

"Which one? The form who's a little girl, the form of an adult who starved to death, or the other form of an adult who she made a hassle with the screen during the final mission and held her stomach?"

"The one who starved to death."

"Ooohh, on that level, huh? I'll see what I can do."

"Go get her, tiger!"

"I'm not a cat, Yang."

"Vomit-boy?"

"I'll take tiger then."

"I've also been meaning to ask. Is your whole 'reduced sensitivity' also part of your abilities?"

"No, the pain's just the same, if not, more painful than usual, due to enhanced senses."

"*hiss* That's gotta hurt!"

"Meh. Alex once told me, 'Ya gotta learn to love the pain if you plan to be resistant and on-going as a Saviour' or something like that. That's what he always say everytime he slice me a new one. *cough*"

"Oookay, didn't know he'd stab you another asshole."

"What? No! I mean he gave me more cuts than usual! At my back!"

"Oh that. Could you maybe tell me about that as well?"

"Eeehh, it's not that easy to explain. Maybe Alex himself would tell you!"

'Since he already used the blade as ZEUS. I'm not going to help him from that, it's his fault for forcing me to reveal the Evolution secret.' He walked through the crowd of his classmates and up to Schnee who was leaning onto the railing and admiring the ground beneath them at a high altitude. Weiss was not with anyone else at the moment, even her partner Ruby Rose who discussed with Yang about getting Arc to save the day. Jaune leaned together with her and she did not move another inch with him around. Her eyes were always squinted into a glare. Even though he had the courage to walk up to a related family member of two close people, he started their conversation awkwardly, "So, I enjoyed our kiss."

Weiss felt a vein popped as she clawed his face with her nails like a cat. He regenerated from it without the use of his Aura and she stared into his soul, "Fuck off..."

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"Why should you be sorry when you were the reason to give my sister that large gash on her stomach! You could've pulled out her intestines!"

"I'm also sorry for that as well and can you lower your voice, Snow Angel? People are already staring at the almighty Schnee heiress who is screaming hysterically." Jaune was correct with the students glancing to the two of them. "It's nothing, guys! Just, uh, friendly argument, that's all! *whisper* Please hush, Snow Angel!"

"Oh, back to the Snow Angel nickname. I know you and Alex Mercer are Evolved. Your cover was working but, it was that simple to see the monster right in FRONT OF ME! THE ONE WHO COULD'VE KILLED MY SISTER AND FATHER! THE ONE WHOSE FIRST KISS WASN'T MINE!" She clutched her fist and punched him in the gut. Her punch was so hard, she did not know that her knuckles were bleeding. Weiss rest her head on his chest, weeping quietly after her explosion. Everyone tilted to the two in surprise by her sudden outburst until they were told by him, "...Leave us alone, please."

He carried her down to the floor where she can sit with him before hugging her gently. He moved his mouth close to her ear to whisper his apology, "You're right about that. What I've done is unforgivable. But what I've been forced into..is unimaginable. Even if you don't even care about it, allow me to clear the misconception so that you don't see me that much of an enemy. I once tried to be what I was as a son of the Arc family. A person who's meant to be a huntsman. A person of success. And all I saw, all I've been through was firstly, my nightmares. The mind-tricksters to mess with my head, showing me the grief beyond hopelessness. Worst of the worst. Darker than dark. Even when I was 6, I already saw how a surgically opened human body function..and how it can't. Good thing they were gone when I hit 14, still not helping. Secondly, my enemies. People who abuse me, cheat me, beat on me as if I'm no warrior. No huntsman. Just a beggar to spit on. A victim to be sucked dry from hope."

"Thirdly, my Semblance. The reason I 'ranked up' from punching bag to freak. A hassle for Atlas to deal with, portals to other dimensions, different timelines lurking because of my lack of control. A Semblance that was too much for me to maintain. Every Semblance was suppose to be beneficial for the everyone, and all mine did was pushing my mother closer to the noose..." Weiss' soaked eyes were expanded at what she was hearing from him. "Fourthly, Mercer. The guy who sliced the moon. Someone to give me a chance to become the Saviour I wished to be! To end the endless suffering, to end my reputation of a freak. Not a mistake, not an accident, not a training bot! Somewhat, being an Evolved solved most of my problems but..not the main one."

"Finally, myself. A weapon. An embodiment of Satanic destruction. An Evolved. Even though I was out of old faces' hair, I wasn't for long. My usual bullies trapped me around, even though I have the throwing strength to send them from Atlas to Mistral. Unfortunately, I can't do anything to them when they knew what Alex did. Who have stopped me of the CRONUS incident with his powers and somehow saved me from prisoning." When he included the whereabouts of the CRONUS incident, Weiss was at an abnormal state of shock to understand how so much of Jaune was in recent news. "They had security footage from my own home as blackmail. They had the video of us using our Evolution at the palm of their hands to be sent to the police. I couldn't do anything, I even _wished_ that I am nothing. Until they took advantage over my weakness and went too far, taking over my privacy and crushing my dreams, especially dehumanised Damien...I heard a voice,"

* * *

2 Years Ago:

Jaune was in a black hood instead of his long coat, walking through a construction site in the old neighbourhood he used to live in while hiding his face to the citizens there. He remembered how he suspended himself from Atlas school for homeschooling in another neighbourhood. His mother got him to do the groceries, bringing back home the ingredients only found fresh and delightful in his old hometown. He sighed as guilt ate through his spirit with the source of the guilt as his existence close to the courthouse, where Ironwood sent the involved classmates who triggered his Semblance outbreak. A familiar face came out to his sights from the fences, someone who's arm had been replaced with a long hook. He did not wore a shirt, revealing multiple tattoos on him. He had his other arm hiding an object behind his back, walking menacingly to him, "Ajax?"

"That's right, you fuck!" His long lost enemy tossed a futuristic sphere at him which was an electric grenade, stunning and immobilising him to the ground. "I can't believe you have the balls to come back here with that shit you call a face, asshole!"

"GARGH! L-Look, I have no wish to be a burden to you guys anymore!"

"BULLSHIT! You wonder off with that prick Alex Mercer and his virus crap that gave you guys immense power! As we were locked up in a cell, craving for respect and control..."

"W-What do you mean by that?! Who's this Alex Mercer?"

"You mean how did we know?!" Ajax slid through his pocket, finding a few photos of Alex Mercer and Jaune Arc in the woods exposing their tendrils on his Scroll. Jaune's face turned panic, astounded by how he got out of prison to find out about their secret. Ajax grinned in satisfaction of vengeance from his distressed state, "I had some of our 'pals' to escape through the bars! Once she got out, she planned _months_ to get us out. After that, we went off to the new place you now hung out! We want you to go beyond the deepest pit of eternal agony and humiliation with a year of preparation! And, haha it's funny how you'd come to us instead of us coming to you!"

"But wait, why need to go back here!?"

"Oh come on, you think our hideout with all of our guns, weapons and drugs can teleport from one city to another, huh?!"

"Alright then, who are you talking about?!"

"You dare forget about THE NAMES YOU'VE BLAMED!? IT'S NONE OTHER THAN HEATHER CLEAVES!"

"T-That's!...Who's she again?"

"My girlfriend! Even back in highschool!"

"Oh, you mean that girl you kept dragging her into the school's backyard alleyway-Oof!" Jaune was kicked to the jaw, accidentally biting his tongue. "And after getting the needed things to blackmail the shit out of you and us out of prison, we're going to make sure you suffer those 3 years we endured..Now, how about we have a good o' class reunion?"

Ajax snapped his fingers, signalling the group that were 'wronged' to be escaped convicts. One of them was a huge bald and obese man in black jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. He was the half size of an entire room with at least four lost teeth. Another inmate was Heather Cleaves, also in a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair was magenta with her lips being black. She had pierced rings to her ears and mouth. Her left arm was bombarded with tattoos as well. The last to arrive was a skinny man, only in yellow track pants with ripped muscles. He had regular short black hair. Unlike Ajax and Heather, he was as ill-favoured as Deadpool, swallowed in scars to his lips, chest, torso, everywhere. To many innocent and afraid civilians, they would be menacing-looking as wild, untamed criminals. To Jaune was a different story, "...Wow, Heath-ey. Are you trying to be the female version of Suicide Squad's Joker? I mean, you're really doing a bad job-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN WE HAVE YOU TO OUR FEET! I swear to Mounty Oum, how the FUCK CAN YOU BE SO CALM AFTER ALL OF THIS, YOU SHITHEAD!?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's already second nature to feel nothing much like this when you're not that involved!"

"YOU'RE SO INVOLVED IN THIS!"

"Am I?"

"YES! Oum, having all that power make you duller than before! *sigh* Remember Fatty and Shorty as well?"

"Uhm, yeah?" Jaune unconfidently responded while 'Fatty' cursed, "For fuck's sakes, I hate that name. So what if I had Big Smoke's full order daily routine?!"

"Shut it, Fatty. You should be happy that now it's the Jaxxer, Heathen, Armstrong and Scarhead! So, remember that name," All of them, except Slade, took out a barrel with a red button each. They pressed it to extend out their stun batons of high voltage. "You fucking freak..."

"W-Why would you guys have..batons?!"

"You mean mostly on the voltage. We've been craving through time, finding your weakness and all he said is that you Evolved can't handle a little shock! Even if you can discharge the electricity fast enough without being shocked during the procedure, you still have two more batons to fight back!"

'Oh no, this isn't going to go well.' Arc was pounded by ruthless assaults, intensified with static potential. The jolts already melted his nerves into liquid biomass and vapour. Ajax and his 'lackeys' laughed hysterically, receiving long, awaited retributive justice to quench their thirsts, only 'Scarhead' was not phased, even though the 'reason he had to be locked up in a nearly empty room for 2 years' was crippling right in front of him. To his uninformed 'team', he was actually and completely innocent of the Atlas school incident. A 17-year-old to be mistaken for the 15-year-old Shorty, who was still imprisoned, 'I still can't believe they mistook me as this 'Shorty' for a year when we changed cellmates...'

Armstrong commented, "You know, I've been thinking. How did you get your scars healed that fast anyway, Shorty?"

'...Fats for brains, huh?'

* * *

One Year Ago, in Atlas Prison:

The bathroom was painted in blood and gore. The body parts owned by a ruined Shorty and the painters were two other convicts, holding a lead pipe and a flip knife. The knife wielder had music notes as tattoos across his arms with his partner-in-crime having a scar crossing his lips. One of the goons spat, "Take that, you heartless fuck! Never kill another one of the Gladiators with your 'sketchy moves', Slade!"

"N-No! You got it all wrong! I'm not Slade-!" Shorty tried to reason with them with his last few breaths.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You're hiding your scars with those ointment or some shit! Just put him to sleep already!"

"With pleasure..." The other cellmate had his knife and gushed out his eye, Shorty's scream alerted the guards.

* * *

One Year back:

"Does it matter now, Armstrong?! We're having a feast with this bitch!" Heathen chortled maniacally and in a way throats would normally go sore from the laughter of insanity. "Look at this garbage! Does he honestly think he can be this Saviour he kept grousing about?"

'W-Wha?!' Jaune's pupils shrank whereas she continued. "I mean, seriously? A diary to keep your feminine dreams in? Fucking hell, even bringing it to school!? Oum, you're such a pussy _and_ a dumbass!"

"Is that true, Heather? Hahaha! Do you honestly think of being some superhero in tight undies?!"

"You piece of-!"

"Ahpapapap! No way, Jauney-Jaune-Jaune. Get back up and this footage of you's gonna be worldwide. You're gonna be famous!...In the opposite of the benefit. So, don't try to fight back." Jaxxer taunted him, waving his Scroll around with a "Send" button ready to go with a profile of 911 on it. Arc felt completely strained in chains to their will, forced to let them kill him like any blackmail victim would have to suffer and do. "Gnh!..Why would you..*sniff*"

"So what was that about heroes? Ahh, yes! The fucking nobody thinks he's all talk and all grown up~! Nyeh~! It's both pitiful, sad and funny. You think you can become a hero?! Fulfil your dreams!? Face it, Jaune. Remnant has no heroes. Hell, it doesn't even need one, especially not trash like..you." Jaune was finally getting back to his formal self after hearing Ajax. Back to the old bladder-leaking loser who could not even dar take step up a slide. Who needed a mommy to cuddle him to sleep. The wimpiest of the wimps. A crybaby with his tears truly flowing down, holding pure sorrow. What really got him into a mess was when Ajax took it to the next level, brining in family, "Of course, who knew you would get an orphan Faunus as your only brother. Oh? Should I say..pet dog? You know, the one that we poked sticks at and killed during 7th grade. Oum, you're just lonely, seeking support from dogs. What a fucking joke..."

"B-But..*sob* How dare you...*sob*"

"Pffhahahaha...Now you're crying, little baby-man?!" Heather giggled villainously. That was it. He felt empty. No one could save him without the sense of his desperateness and even if they listened for his calls, they would be too late. He just could not believe that Ajax and his jerk squad would go further than expected of them. Jaune felt that he turned up to be a nobody. A fucking nobody. Until the three charged up their batons, an echo tickled around his ears with time silenced, the globe staying still. The echo became a voice, a broken, dehydrated and surviving voice, ' **You're no fucking nobody, you're a champ!...You're fucking Jaune Arc; so let's do something about** **it.** '

'W-Who's...saying that...?'

' **Your own "Guardian Angel". The one who was supposedly protecting you..but all you did with me was get me to hold all of your anger, hate and bloodthirst.** '

'I-I ruined your life as well?..I'm so..*sob* so sorry...'

' **It doesn't matter. Never at all. You already made me into something _beautiful_..Now, instead of being some angel to save and support you on your tough life, I'm going to make a deal with you, not like the Devil. Think of me as... _God_ ; the God we've all been praying to, bowing to, _SUCKING_ up to but the God who _listens_ , _understands_.** '

'G-God..? Like Mounty Oum...?'

' **Yeah sure, let's go with that. What do I want, ahh not much, just hoping you wouldn't be stuck to the same fucked-up wonderland for your "friends", using you, taking shit from you and beating on you. And the thing is, I'm connected with you and I don't want to sit my ass on the couch, watching you waste everyday in life again. You don't have to fall back down, do you?...** '

'Nooo..I don't want..anymore of this...'

' **Ahh, knew you'd come to reason. I can help you be a victim a second time, a'ight? I can "lighten" your self up, give you a little feeling of superiority and confidence. It's not like they can think faster than lightning to press the "Send" button. All you have to do is have..faith. Your ticket out of this shit-show is a matter of faith..Are you ready to believe?**'

'...'

' **...** '

'...Yes.' The voice was pleased of his agreement over their cooperation before it petrified Arc with darker grunts and starving-like groans. It could easily impersonate Mark Hamill's Watcher. ' **Good..DESTROY THEIR EXISTENCE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE.** '

'W-What?!'

' **WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S JUST DEATH, LIKE TO ANY OTHER** **COMMON WORMS OF LIFE, SEARCHING FOR WAYS AROUND IT, EATING THROUGH OTHER'S DESPAIR BECAUSE OF THEIR LUST, KILLING BECAUSE OF GREED AND GLUTTONY WHILE YOU PROVE WORTH OF THIS SAVIOUR. BUT WHY THINK SO LOW WHEN YOU CAN BE THE PUNISHER, WITH NO SENSE OF EVIL BUT VENGEANCE AND JUSTICE AGAINST THOSE WHO DID WRONG AND THOSE WHO DESERVES DEATH. Just. Like. THEM! WHY THINK ONLY THAT WHEN YOU CAN BE LIKE ME? _GOD_.** '

'N-No!..This-This is wrong..They're still humans! People!'

' **...heheheh. You honestly think these mortal filth on Remnant still deserve their humanity or even the statement for looking like one, hmm? They first saw you at 4th grade, a lonely pure child without any problems in life. They shot you down with a hail of punches and kicks. You wanted them dead for ruining your Iron Man figure, your t-shirt, your first day of school. You were abused and stepped on like some damaged carpentry till you found Sydney at the age of 12, someone who stepped in for you. Yet, you got dumped on because of any pitiful reason of a bimbo-ish slut, only caring for a "real man". You then got punched in the face, kicked in the balls, seen below a Faunus minority for your Semblance by your entire class, drugged by these assholes! For fuck's sakes, Jaune, they gave you fucking cancer because of that drug! If it weren't for Mercer, you'd be dead with a cancer of a mortality rate NO ONE can survive.** **DO YOU REALLY WANT THEM STILL BREATHING DOWN YOUR NECK WITH THE MOUTHS THAT THEY HAVE? THE MOUTHS THAT SHIT-TALK ON YOUR DREAMS? ON YOUR BROTHER?! TRUST ME, JAUNE _FUCKING_ ARC. THEY DESERVE TO FEAR YOUR CARNAGE AND WRATH. TO UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR THEY HAVE NAG ABOUT HOW THEIR SUFFERINGS ARE MUCH WORSE THAN YOURS FOR SO LONG WHEREAS YOU'RE THE SOLE, _LIVING_ EVIDENCE OF AGONY AND DEATH...** '

'Y-you're right..."

" **NO, that doesn't matter at this point. CAUSE THEY'RE _DEAD_. Now, just sit back and take a good nappie while papa's gonna make things MUCH easier.** ' Time went back to normal, everything set back to motion. Before they could lay the finishing blow, Ajax jeered, "Say hi to Browny for me!"

Jaune sent out a small red blast of wind, pushing them back while disarming them from their weapons and Scrolls. Only Slade was able to safely resist his propulsion. Arc's skin and hair turned pale and dry, his veins became visibly black, along with his eyeballs and pupils hellish red. His left arm was decomposing into dust and sandpaper-like tissues, turned into only bones. A deity was born.

 **(Music Recommended: The Ghost Rider Arrives by David Sardy)**

Just as Fatty went straight for the baton, his arm was immediately sliced off after being inches away from it. Jaune's Claw talon was the culprit for he then stabbed through his chest and carried up in the air. Fatty coughed, yawped and gurgled in pain and on his blood, the blades were flooding his lungs with his own red to a point he could not breathe but drown, "CRKPPHHF! AUGH-CAFF!"

"F-FATTY!" Ajax shouted to him as he got up, armed himself back with the baton. He thought he caught Jaune by surprise from the back, a big visual opening for him to sedate the Evolved. However, Arc easily seised the electric output of the shock stick, unaffected by the current that was zapping its way into his nerves. Nothing happened to him. He was completely unstirred and Ajax had lost his chances. He could have just run for his life and leave his friends to beg for mercy. He could have start a new life, forget about the past and get a new girlfriend. Yet, he had made a cause with the consequence not being his death, but a fate far worse. Jaune crushed the baton, disabling its use. He engrossedly stared into Armstrong's soul, grinning so hard that his mouth got wider. His cheeks were tearing apart from pure beaming before his entire lower side of his face decomposed in the same way as his arm.

Black spikes swarmed out of Fatty, from his fingers, toes, eyes, even from the testicles. Arc had rid off any recognition of Armstrong and dropped him down, facing Jaxxer. The more he walked backwards away from the demon, the faster it overcame their distance and just before he could turn 180 degrees and dash for his utter life, Jaune grabbed his chin with the skeletal right arm. Ajax tried to scream in pain but the overwhelming power from the arm was like having a miniature Sun of the opposite temperature as his whole head. His skin started to die down into scalps and dust, his cells began dividing and dying, from jaw to all, he was the true, magnificent art of death...Jaune was none other than the painter. After Ajax became nothing but ashes, Arc chuckled softly but deathly, facing Heather with a voice of a truly horrifying boogeyman, " **Ah..ah..ah...ah...ah. *inhale* My, my. What a naughty girl you've turn out to be, Cleaves. Hehehehahaha...** "

She grabbed onto her Scroll with her hesitant, shaking hand, successfully sending the evidence to the town's police station. Even if she had ruined Arc's life, she could not help but dread at what would happen next. What would Jaune do now that he was going to be known to everyone as a threat. Worse than Grimms. Worse than the White Fang. Some devil made flesh. The frustrating anxiety caused to her really lose her mind as she laughed and vomited in sanity-breaking fear with no dry eyes, "*sniff* Haha *sniff* HahahAHAHA! GULRGH! AGH-HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE-MMPF *cough* FUCKED, JAUNE! *sniff* HEHEHE-*sniff* HAHAHAHA! EVERYONE *gasp* IS GONNA KNOW YOUR BITCHY SECRET! HAHAHAHA-!"

" **Deeply sorry to interpose the moment, dumb bitch because your laughter is cringing, hehe. This does not mean that everyone has instantly found out about it. Do they even know anything about the virus, my little bitch? Do they know its leads of any recent incidents. Um, do they even know who this 'Alex Mercer' guy is? He just popped out of nowhere, deary!** "

"*sniff* W-What?"

" **AHH, IF YOU SEEN THROUGH MORE THAN JUST THAT!..You humans would have to be an INFESTATION of speed-demons to confirm and spread the message that quick. It will take the reality of human process time to understand what the fuck you just gave them, find out whether that shit's real and invade through civilian property to find proof of such footage. And they only have minutes to live when I'm, let's say, already there, hehe.** "

"N-No..THEY'LL BELIEVE US STRAIGHT AWAY! THEY HAVE TO!"

" **Ehehehahahaha! Like who?! Jimmy Ironwoods to outsiders? The cops to a bunch of meth-heads? Your parents to spoiled brats? The media to, like what you call Jaune, fucking nobodies? Hell, if you all knew about Jaune's connection with the CRONUS incident, did the prison warden believed your shit when he has not been seen, no fingerprint markings, security camera breaches, no fucking evidence at all to support your claim? *impersonation of Heather Cleaves* Ahh~, no, you hot and handsome man with serious blood pressure and skin condition. I'm just too stupid to realise that~.** " He was fooling around with her mouth, putting out a hilarious act as if she had an always high-pitched voice. Like a lawyer winning over the judge, "T-They have to believe us..No..."

" **Naahh,** **I'm sure they won't. Cops are pretty dumb, aren't they? But let's be really honest with ourselves, little Heather! You should have really, _REALLY_ thought this through. Plus, I might as well make sure that aalll the evidence about us _suuure_ shouldn't go live on the news. I mean, sure, you can be famous but, you don't want the paparazzi right at your doorstep, barking at you while you sleep. Also, are you not gonna fuck off, mate? Cause, you are part of said evidence.** " Arc then focused to Slade with a bad British accent, 'Scarhead' shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I really care about all these incidents. Death's death, no one can stop or escape it but extend the duration of the inevitable. Plus, am I really able to get out of town with the knowledge of your..whatever you are with you killing a man with a simple touch?"

" **Ahh, you're quite right,** **old chap.** **I am still gonna kill ya. By stabbing you in the neck~!** " The paleface brushed off his shoulders off of any dust, being a kind, indisciplined gentleman before combing his hair and patting his face. "Then do it already. I'm still scum to the world and my life's ruined so go ahead. Make your move."

" **Oooo, I like a balls-full punk who replaces well over that balls-less _BRAT_.** "

"What do y-you mean?"

" **You don't know? HA! This guy ain't your Shorty pal. Just just JUST a misconception. I mean, I don't remember the same old coward of a face as his!** "

"N-No way! We mistook you..all THIS FUCKING TIME?!"

" **You idiots already did now, shush. The adults need to fight it out.** " He reformed out his Tendrils right arm and grabbed him with it, threatening him with a finger from his left, meat-less arm to the cheeks. Arc glared at what would be another one of his work, slitting a smiling, dying corpse. Jaune rolled his eyes as he removed his hands away from him, " **Ooh, what the heck?...HA!** "

It was a bluff for he suddenly took Slade's wrist and a giant glass shard from the ground to stab his palm through. However, Slade's heartbeat rate barely made an increase. No sweat had formed, not a single droplet. Jaune sighed as he found his methods still not persuasive, " **...Ugh COME ON! I must really be out of shape after leaving Jaune to Mercer! Even yet, to Sydney..I gotta say I like you, pal. Go ahead. Run free already.** "

"You're letting him go!?" She thundered as Slade pulled the shard out of his palm by himself.

" **Why not? He's smart enough to not be included into something his crimes are not involved with. Plus, I don't think he has broke out of sanity at all. I think he's just born insane..but** **whole at the same time. I mean look at him! He's not even flinching!** " Jaune giggled gayly as he psychopathically stabbed Slade by the palm repetitively while presenting it to her. Slade's vessel popped not from the understandably sheer pain but from Jaune's irritation upon his patience, "Stop it. It's gonna be a pain in the ass to take the microscopic fragments out."

" **Oh yeah, right. Sorry pal! Thought you were a dead person! Hehehe..** "

"What the fuck..WHAT THE FUCK'S WITH YOU?!"

" **Wow, you can _not_ see what's going on here, huh? NEWSFLASH, BITCH! I'M THE VILLAIN HERE. YOU'RE JUST A SAD, _SAD_ SOUL who SPARKED what's within Jaune. And with ****you already broken like glass shards, I'm going to put you to a dying state of madness, you'd end your OWN _MISERY..._** "

"Well then, it's been fun knowing you three idiots, listening to your plan of revenge and all that girly crap. I'll be taking my leave." Slade then parkour-ed his way out of the construction site, leaving the last to fend for herself, "J-Jaune, please *sob* please please pleeassee..."

" **Now that we're alone together, hehehehe..I can finally present to you through any other villain's stupidity of telling the 'heroine' about his or her evil plans. The good thing is, the goody two shoes' death is in fate's hands. So, about my evil plan; uhm, just a few phrases; not too biggie...No one in this city. Not even the old granny of a neighbour. Not even her cat; well, with the exception of me and that guy who's already running away...is gonna live.. _To tell...THE TALE_** _ **.**_ **Cause this place's an abandoned circus instead of a childhood town to remember-hohohohoo~!** " Arc whispered black smoke into her ear with his mouth which had already been only left with his teeth and jaw. He patted her to get her mood up by a little. It had no effect on making her day any better for she suffered the loss Arc had persevered and thrived through. She could feel it. The emptiness. The despair. The meaninglessness of her life and hopelessness for a second chance. Nothing made sense. Everything could have went well. Their revenge would be sweet and clean if they were to enjoy it faster. With the tables already been turned, only God knows what he could do. With her still mopping around, spiked and weaponised tendrils crawled out of Jaune's mouth. They wrapped and strangled around her arms and neck, terrifying her to death. Before she could scream, he shoved his entire fist into her mouth, punching through her teeth in, "N-NO! NO-MMPH!"

" **Quit whining! Hehehehe~...** "

His sinister laughter haunted her, putting her in an anxiety even the fearless would be affected by. He licked her neck from the collarbone to her ear, sending shivers of disgust and fear but also striking a shameful sense of pleasure. A concoction of excitement and anxiety went through her as well when he teased her with threats to clatter off her eyelids with his teeth. With her soaked eyes, she looked deep within the darkness, traumatised to what he would do next to her before listening to what he's saying, " **What's wrong? Scared of the wimp you once insulted him? What was it again? A 'limp-dick'?** "

Arc's face was torn off from the inside, his jaw widened to unimaginable lengths. The Thing Predator, Alien and all bat-shit crazy thriller monsters would be proud to have him on board, " **Well, wait till you get a load of this, hehehahahaha *inhale* OHOHOHAHAHAHAhaha...** "

"MMFF! MMPH! MMRRPH! MMMM-HRM!" Her screams got cut off midway with another thrust of his fist into her throat. His mouth chortled its way to her ear, " **Uh yeah, forgot a wincy, tiny little thing to tell you that you _must_ remember about your own murderer as you dove into a world of hurt. Who wouldn't? The name's... _SIN_.** "

* * *

Half an hour later:

'SIN' walked out of the construction site, leaving a soulless, sub-conscious, kneeling Heather, the blood fountain of Fatty's body and a heap of cinders behind. Whoever or whatever it was, taking over Jaune's body, whistled and belted his pants back up while putting up his skeletal hand to make a countdown with his fingers. As the numbers went down from five to two, Cleaves pulled out a small pocket gun and aimed it to her temple. Even though SIN never turn to see when she would fire, he guessed her suicide right with precise timing once he let down the last finger. Her death was followed by more of SIN's discordant merriment and the heel-clicking of his shoes.

 **(Music Recommended: Funhouse by P!nk)**

The pale-head fooled around some more with a joyful double bounce walk before a series of Tap dancing. Every clicking sound SIN made with the tapping of his shoes synced with the recommended music that was further enhanced with his handclaps. SIN then leaped up onto the rooftop buildings to dance his way to the police station. Just by the edge of a building outside of the ACPD main entrance, he looked down to find a group of officers at the discussion room. It had a round of tables set together for most of the entire division since there's always policemen on break, guards next to the doors and the receptionist. The chief in-command debated, "Alright, everyone. Now that we found out about this, forget about anything else you're doing. The thugs and maniacs can wait because we gotta find these people who sent that tape to us and search for these strange individuals with these Venom powers. These 'Alex Mercer' and 'Jaune Arc' may come out to be threats. Anyone has a lead on whether this maybe true?"

"I do, sir!" A young female policewoman stood up, in her white shirt, black tie and pants. She stood up, walked to him and gave him a stack of documents and photos of the whole Arc family packing their luggages into their family with Mercer helping, "Suspiciously, the Arc family left this town a few days later after the CRONUS incident..with Mercer along. Through outside sources, I've noted their new mansion to live in a different city and the nearby forest next to it, having sudden decreases in Grimm population of all kinds. Much more than a hunters-in-training group could do. And with Alexander and Jaune reckoned to be future ultimatum and the footage we have been given, it's already understood that they're high-level threats."

"Well, that was..surprisingly easy. Now that the suspects have been unveiled, we can end this case by getting Atlas Military to take this sons of bitches down! Contact them now."

"Already on it, sir!" Unfortunately, while getting out her Scroll, the lights went out, startling everyone in the room. Soon, the main door to the desk office opened slowly with a unpinned frag grenade entering. Before one could kick it away, the timing was too quick for them to even react a second, thus they got succumbed into the radius of the explosion. SIN continued his everyone in the station, the cops-on-break, the guards themselves, civilians who had reports for the police to be advised, 'A Simple Wok' food-eating security, even the beautiful receptionist lying down and filling the floor with puddles of red. The monster joked about, " **Told her I'd kill them in the nick of time. Now then, what else should I go for..Ah! With the cops severely diminished to a few patrollers, who needs that same old high school with the warden DEAD when you have _these_ unfathomable power! And it's not even the tip of the iceberg! But a shard of it.** "

SIN smacked his left hand onto the ground, degrading it into crumble and rubble, including the whole department. However, he did his technique under the structure he was degenerating as he punched his way out of the pile of debris, " **Buuut, that's just. Too. Easy! No fun at all! Tsk tsk, ah-ah. Nope. I guess going back to shooting and slicing with charisma and style would be more interesting. Hehe!** "

A few minutes later, he got to the childhood middle school he had gone through, he licked his whole intimidatingly in delight, his tongue was longer, sharper and drier. He rocketed straight up and dive-bombing into the ceiling. SIN shot down through classes and reached the bottom level, landing onto a teacher who had a familiar face, the same white shirt with dark blue belted pants and the same mustache. Basil was in shocking and frightened awe at the deteriorated soul of the dead, " **Hey teach, thanks for backing me up against the Jaxxer and his crew. And the rest of the old class! Really though, long time!** "

"T-That voice! Jaune?!" He used his two fingers to penetrate through his eyeholes, popping his eyeballs into blood and damaging his brain with force, pushing him to die with a loud grunt as his last breath, " **No see. HEHehehehahaha!** "

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Y-YO! YO!"

"OH OUM! OH FUCK!" Those were curses and yelps the students were giving in horror at the sight of their senior killing their teacher Basil. SIN then took some time to swiftly amputate out Basil's face with one talon of his Claws which was sticking out of his right palm. He grossly yanked it out of his face and slapping it onto his own face, microscopic tendrils pierced around the edges to attach to him good enough to make him look more like a psychotic Evolved then a regular Evolved who would just devour the body completely. SIN did this to be more of a serial killer than ever by grunting like a gorilla, " **HAAARR! I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT-BICYCLE! YOU! WANNA SEE HOW BLOODY AND ARTFUL THE INSIDE OF A SKIN'S FLESH LOOK LIKE!?** "

He pulled back Basil's lips at a cringed female student, showing her the areas where the face's skin was mainly affixed to the face. He grossed her out more and more by grabbing her sharp pencil and tearing through the sides of Basil's mouth, twisting the cheeks around and further collapsing the dead teacher's remembrance. She could not handle the gore due to her yakking away at SIN, pieces of her indigested lunch went straight into his sensitive eyes, " **GAARR! YOU BURNT MY FACE OFF WITH YOUR VOMIT ACID! AND I WAS GOING FOR A DATE LATER..FOR THAT, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LEGS OFF!** "

He tripped her with a powerful kick, without ever using her weight but sheer leg strength. The madman took her by the ankles, placed his feet to her crotch to pull them off. He used his nails to pierce into the middle of his face and ripped off any organs sticking to the skull of his front. He thundered more in the same voice, " **AND PUT THEM BACK IN A COURSE OF THE PAIN TRAIN!** "

"GAAAAAHH!" She screamed in a panicked brew of anxiety and suffering while SIN did plunge them back into her sockets. The other children were going for the exit, escaping away yet, they were unsuccessful since he did a ballet spin while extending his Whipfist arm, slashing off their upper halfs to die along with their lower halfs. As his face repaired itself, he later Zyke-d(If you know about Criken2) through the class window and cartwheeled all the way through the hallway. Whenever he passed by a student or teacher, he easily stopped to smoothly infect them into Bio-Bombs before continuing his cartwheeling, thus dragging nearby innocents into a fatal collision of bodies with viral biomass. Once he got into the teacher's office room, he pulled out one of the MP5s from the police station that they used and gunned down every professor left in the room. Some got to cover just in time and SIN took out more of them by shooting from his back, in-between his legs and doing a vertical ballerina-split spin. He kept shouting words out of his jackass mouth, resembling sounds from the gun, " **Bang! Babababang! Pow! Wooza! Pew pew! Wooohoo!** **Ah, what therapy!** "

He hopped onto a desk and aimed at the last living being, a fearful female teacher holding a small picture frame of her family picture, having a husband and two kids that were born about five years ago. She pleaded, "*sob* *sob* P-Please, don't kill me! *sob*"

" **Humm, let me think about it...Nope so BANG!..** **I said bang!** " The female professor thought that the last sound she heard was a gunfire but mistook it for a few clicks. SIN wanted the MP5 to cough out more bullets. He looked through the barrel of the submachine gun, pulling the trigger a few more times, nothing came out of it. The voice smiled in a way his face was signalling 'Really?' before it changed to 'Oh well!' as he threw it away. SIN picked up a stapler on the desk he was standing on, jumped down to sit on her stomach and stamped pins on her eyes and forehead, vigorously killing her while she screamed for mercy. He jeered as he spat at one's corpse and kicked about their stacks paperwork, " **You all taught nothing but crap anyway. Never dealing with people's problems of bullying and this wouldn't have happen if you all helped that poor child at the back of the class. Welp, except for Basil but, he'll blame you all for his death. HAHA! It feels _GOOD_ to finally BE _FREE_!** "

* * *

Hours passed with SIN destroying more of the city, ruining more lives as he savour the long, awaited moments the voice so inclined to. Unfortunately, he ended up cornered by Atlas Military Soldiers, vehicles, an armoured spiked tank and Winter Schnee, armed with her rapier whereas he was holding a mother who was carrying her infant hostage. He had his left hand on the ready to decompose her, unrestrainedly giggling in a ticklish way, " **Hehe! Hmm, don't try anything funny, boys! Or this girl's going bye-bye, Hmmhmmhmm _HMM_ ~!**"

"Let the woman go! You're surrounded and outnumbered!" Winter ordered while a soldier was murmuring to his nearest comrade. "Ugh, although she did bring out valid, I still don't have a clear shot."

"Fuck. Did he seriously beat up that one celebrity in this town with his own chick's teeth against his _then_ smashing him under his own limousine? This guy's insane!"

"Please, PLEASE! *sob* Help me! I'm just a mother-I have a baby...! *inhale* HELP MY BABY!"

" **Tsk tsk tsk, woman! You don't have the baby!** " SIN snapped her neck and threw her away, grabbing the infant by its waist and putting it up as a meat shield. The soldiers tried to take him out as soon as he dropped the woman but he was too quick for them, even Winter, "NO!"

" **I do. Bwehehehahaha!** "

"Sick bastard!" One of the other soldiers cursed, too tempted to pull the trigger. SIN sarcastically made scared gasps, hiding behind the weeping and crying baby who was still too young to understand the situation and its mother being dead, " **Ooo! Ooo, ooo! Please help me baby~! Mwehehehehe!** "

"Fucking-!" Winter clenched her fist at the heartlessness he had presented, the apocalypse he had caused, the darkness he had radiated. A true villain, a true danger who started gasping from the mouth-full sniggers, " **Aha..Ahehe *inhale* Ahh...CATCH.** "

He tossed the baby to her, who could not let him hurt the city anymore but to decide a risky choice. With her mainly focusing on the safety of the child, SIN reformed his right arm into his Whipfist, swiping away the fired bullets from the assault rifles and dividing them into two separated parts each. Winter was agile enough to dolphin-dive over the extended Whipfist and catching the babies. The groans and shouts in pain penetrated into her mind through her ears, regretting her flaw in her choice and hoping that what she did had benefits for the young. Schnee landed back down, guarding herself and it away from him, "BACK OFF! DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER!"

" **Who said it's a girl? And believe me dear..ya don't want to know what happens next. Bye. AHAHAHAHAHARHARHARRR...** " SIN saluted with two fingers before running up the building, chuckling Satanically. Puzzled with a near heart attack, she had no idea what he was blabbering about while sighing in relief that the baby was safe. Unfortunately, she noticed pale dead skin forming out of it, it weeped louder and louder as time went on until it turned into ash, in her hands, suffered a fate too worst, compared to death. Cold tears streamed down her face, extremely and tragically disbelieved, "W-What kind of..MONSTER would do such a thing!? No..A DEMON! THE DEVIL BUT WHY!? Oum, why...WHYYY?!"

A muffled up ringtone came from her pocket, her Scroll had call. She answered to find the disruptor to be one of the surveyors back in Atlas, notifying her, "Commander Schnee, the perpetrator's heading towards the town's Schnee Dust factory."

"But that's..that's where father is! Father said he was checking up on the factory in this town! I-I-I..I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Winter ended her call, sprinting off to his direction. Meanwhile, SIN sat in front of the Dust factory's main entrance, wiggling his feet around next to a anti-tank missile launcher. He held his hands together into miniature binoculars, gurgling for being bored of waiting, " ***whistle*** **I spy with my little eyes something-...** "

"You should've told me this place had some madman running loose by then! I swear, I don't understand how your security work here!"

"I apologise, sir! The town's main satellite tower had been timbered somehow!"

"What? With an axe? Who'd be that ridiculous to do that?!...Don't answer it."

"It's quite reasonable, sir-"

"Shut it!" Jacques Schnee, in his white suit with blue shirt and white tie, marched out of the Dust factory, with its wimpy, four-eyed manager bowing rapidly in apology to the president of the company he was working for. A white limousine drove by, his chauffeur meeting to his standards of awaiting of being there when he need him. SIN huffed, " **...cold. Ooo, the 'explos-ables' have arrived! Hohohohehe!** "

"Whatever, just call off everyone from working and get the hell out of this mess!" Jacques directed while a few workers were carrying barrels of fire Dust out of the factory for shipping. The pale face took the rocket launcher and fired straight at the barrels, igniting them and destroying the outside front of the factory. The manager was still close to the radius to be lit completely on fire while the shockwave pushed the Schnee right into the limousine after his chauffeur opened the car door for him, "W-What in blazes-?!"

"S-Shit! Hit the accelerator, GO!"

"AAH *inhale* AAH *inhale* AAHAHAARRGH-FUCK! HELP MEEEE! GARRUUUWAARGH-...!" The manager thundered for an angel or miracle to save his skin that was being burnt into a crisp. Jacques was in a spot he could not think straight and process properly under thrilling and panicking situations, but still got his driver to speed off. While the fire spread into the factory to engulf other workers in flames, SIN made a huge leap and accurately landed through the ceiling window and sitting informally and smugly on the couch next to Jacques. The driver was startled, losing his posture on the road with the limousine losing control, "M-My word!"

"W-Who the fuck?!"

" **Ahh~, rough afternoon, huh? No internet connection, no alert sounds, me, u-uh, your shitty driver. Yeah, mine's when a little friend of mine nearly got blackmailed.** "

"I'll have you know that my driving skills are top-notch!" The driver bellowed while glancing at the cause of the mayhem. " **Oh shit, is that your daughter?** "

"W-Winter!?" He gasped while she stopped the vehicle with her hands, boiling in rage. She pulled out the car door and faced SIN, who patted on the seat with a cocky smirk, " **Hey, Season! You're just in time for the grand finale of your meaning in life once your dad's dead! Come, have a seat with us!** "

"DIE..." She growled, doing a fencing move of thrusting her weapon at him yet, he grabbed the blade and pushed it away to get close to her. He straight up punched her at the face, kneed her stomach and back-handed her to a light pole that broke down and smacked her head even. He proceeded to stomping her over and over and over before doing a Batman on Jacques who planned to get him from behind. He faced the chauffeur, saying, " **Ahpapap, you stay there. Do you want to end up like your boss?** "

"N-No sir!"

" **You sure?** "

"I-I-I-Nope!"

" **Ahh, that's still too bad.** " He slotted his hand through the pockets of the wounded Winter, taking out her pistol and headshotted the driver cold-blooded. SIN laughed at the skies, then to you, " **HA! Haha! HAHAHAhaha! Get it?! Cause, ya know, uh..Cold-blood-...No? Well then,** "

SIN picked her up and straightened his left skeletal hand, his eyes glowed unholy red. She struggled to open her eyes to glare with daggers at him for he picked up Jacques and straightened his left hand, " **Say bye to papa, bitch. HRK!** "

Just then, a black blade went from the back of his skull and out of his left eye, an orange burn stung at it. Mercer stabbed through his head, scalding away the voice's control over Jaune's mind. Alex was still in his old jacket but his hood was still able to cover up most of his identity. SIN looked back to him, still in fatal agony, " **H-H-Heh! Lucky devil! Nngh...** "

As ZEUS caught Jaune's body, Winter's dropped back down, forcing her to groan from the fall. Mercer looked to the only two survivors of the city's genocide, scoffing, " **You're welcome.** "

He jumped and glided out of the dead city's zone, coming back to the new town they were living in.

* * *

Some days later, in a underground basement:

Jaune woke up with a splitting headache, the left side of his head felt completely numb. He found himself within a white padded room with the exit blocked off with a electromagnetic field, with Mercer on the other side. The space Alex was in was as grey and dull as his mansion's basement but from another location with bullet shots and slash marks. Most likely that it was used during a war, for a tortured soul to go mad unless he gave everything the enemies needed. Arc asked, confused, "M-Mercer? Where are we? Why am I in here? What's going on?"

"Eeehh, how do I explain this again? Hmm...Let's go with, you have a..split personality. Yeah, th-th-th-that's where we can go with." Mercer hesitated, sweating profusely and nervously. Jaune could suspect the slight fear within ZEUS as he kept pacing back and forth, nodding his head frantically.

"Split personality? Like identity disorder?"

"Yeah."

"At what scale? The movie Split scale?"

"A little more on Two-face scale."

"Oh thank Oum...I-"

"With the mad side completely loose of its own free will and may try to go after me for stabbing his left eye. Ohp, sorry. _Your_ left eye."

"My left-GAH!" Jaune was bewildered of what he meant as he touched his left eye, only to get a burning sense of hurt. Without a reflection, he could not tell of what happened to it for it was still untreated and was burning hot orange, the hole already went through the other side. As he smudged around with his own blood, he demanded answers, "How?! What's going on?"

"*sigh* I spoke with this..thing through you. Apparently, it's the reason why I can't detect anything about your whereabouts, blocking my connections in the Hive Mind when I got out of my bed. It..I-I-It told me about many things. Some prophecy of God or some shit, along with some religious history. I can't..tell you about this since..the things he told me are better left unknown. Least not understood till you're older and mentally stronger."

"O-Okay but, can you get me out?"

"N-Nah. It's still lurking through the course of your mind, capable of overwhelming your mental strength and it might kill me. And to be honest, after what it did back there..I don't think I can let you out at all. It creeped me out."

"W-Why? What do you mean?"

"Um..it did talk shit on your back...It used your body to massacre the city with everyone in it, if you except Jacques Schnee and Winter Schnee." Alex's sentence immediately shook off every will within him when he dropped to his knees, wide-eyed. Used. Who knew he'd have to go that as well. After being bullied, cheated, dumped on, drugged, getting cancer but used? "I'm doing best to kill it. Shut it off from the Hive Mind but I can't. It's..literally immortal. I thought of shooting your head multiple times, frying it with this little force field and to actually save everyone, even your family, from _THAT_ , I have no other way but this."

"Y-Yeah...I think I'm just gonna..."

"...L-Look, Jaune. How about we play a game? T-Try to loosen you up a bit, huh? Think of an object-"

"N-No...Let me deal with this alone...If I'm its source..t-then let me be its executioner, cutting it out of my brain, my mind..."

"Y-You sure you don't need my help-?"

"Please..Go." Alex was very concerned of the child, having to suffer so much and the darkness still had to haunt him. He walked up the concrete stairs, looked to him through a gap in silence before fully leaving the basement. Jaune placed his forehead to the wall, murmuring. Soon afterwards, SIN came back to ring his ears, ' **Hey there, Jauney o' boy! How about we deal with that asshole Mercer for stabbing your eye? Just give me control to your body like last time!** '

'GO AWAY!'

' **W-What? Go-heh! Go where? This place's a little too stuffy crowded with all these consumed minds you guys keep storing in.** '

'HOW DARE YOU USE ME?'

' **Use you? I-..Oooohohoh, that snit-motherfucker! Look, I wouldn't betray you, alright? That guy's a fucking joke! Let's gang up on him and kill his ass to kingdom come! It'd be hilarious to see his wedged up boxers holding his dead corpse on Atlas' main communication tower! Come on!** '

'Don't act as if you're any better! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!'

' **Hahahaha! Come on, man! Why would I lie to a partner in crime? I would have told him, the guy who made you a monster, to fuck off instead, right? The guy who shows any respect to you, the guy who barely presented you any heroic thoughts for your Saviour, the guy who's basically an abusive father...So how about it? Kill him or not?** '

'...You said instead. Would have.'

' **Yeah?** '

'Did you even tell him to?'

' **I-I did! Come on!** '

'You didn't. You nearly said the word "snitch". The part you said "instead" wouldn't be needed to be said when you have "already did it". STOP. LYING.' SIN could sense the fury within Arc, the Hive Mind and all its prisoners, all the consumed people Alex and his Evolved had forced into were moaning for mercy from the yellow-burning rage Jaune inflicted as his mental aura. SIN sighed, ' **...You're just as pathetic as those kids called you, aren't ya? You're weak and you know it. You needed my help, me, a godly, devilish parasite in your mind, tempting you to sin like the name I made and what you get from me is more POWER. Yet, even at this hesitant, dependant-no LIABLE state, you think you can stop me from having that body of yours when I clearly outmatch you with greater skills, better entertainment and charisma than you do?...Maybe I should remind you what Ajax, or the JAXXEEERR said, huh? But louder with better insulting reasons and more charisma!...Face it, Jaune. Remnant has no heroes. You've already proven disappointment and disgrace to the word called "peace" but that's not the case. Humans...they're just people doing what they need to do in order to live. Survive. NOT DIE. Yet God knows of what he's doing, keep making life shit as always, even yours, Jaune...and that's saying something.** '

'...True..But you're not making things better!'

' **HA! I did a better job in taking out thugs, criminals, rapists, pedophiles in that shit city better than you do, who just so happen to let the past stay the past, even as an Evolved-in-training. And when I take your body, ooohhoho, I'm going to enjoy putting you at the audience seat, forcing you to watch everyone you know, love and been through DIE till you're _beyond_ the brink of MADNESS for defying me...** '

'We'll see about that. I will stop you from killing innocents who cry for help. From worsening the world of Remnant that could've improved you WILL FALL...'

' ***yawn* You're getting boring, you know? Haha!** ' Arc's body got away from the wall, his left side was being turned pale, veins turning black and cells decomposing. However, SIN could not take over the right side as well. ' **What?!** '

'...like the quarter of a man you really are.'

' **Punk kid-LET ME HAVE IT ALL!** '

'What's wrong? Demanding instead of fighting? Let's settle this already!' Jaune and SIN went on a full-on mental tug-of-war, fighting over his body as it kept bumping into the walls, laughing then grunting then crying then laughing as the hands kept pulling off his beautiful, silk blonde hair from his head. They even battled out till they slammed straight to the electrocuting field and scraping out guts from recent or old wounds. From the outside, he looked like he was going through a trauma of depression, laughter and rage but all it was was a year-long hustle over control. With no rest. No sleep. All hunger. All loneliness. No one else and only them.

* * *

Back to the present:

"I couldn't remember anything at all after agreeing with that voice. All that happened was that I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a white room for the insane, probably suppose to remove away the voice. Mercer had no other choice but to put me in there, completely unable to get the voice out of me until I had to deal with it myself if he, the strongest I admire, can't stop him. Do you have any idea of the guilt that is within me, a whole _YEAR_ of loneliness, starvation, weakness and crying is? Of trying to drill that bastard out of my mind for using me. But, I shouldn't get touchy. You're the victim here. There were only two seen survivors managing to escape the city, basically your father and sis. Then again...no one would want to bring that up as much as me. I think that's why none of your family members would've told you."

She looked up to him in shock, understanding how her own hatred towards him is unmatched to his grief over people of greater sins than his, tempting the same murderer to massacre a town. "I'm not trying to tell you about the sins I've done, especially like the ones on accident with my mother and your family, just to regain your trust again. I'm just telling you of what really happened. Something you must know beyond the restrictions of your father and sister's silence. I'm just telling you this..so that you'd see the true evil that you will kill and not grow hatred foolishly to the wrong enemy. I'm so sorry..."

"J-Jaune! I..I can't...I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh! There's no need for apology. I'm at fault. It's all over now. I'm guilty so I'm not going to harm you anymore and your family's alright. Shh..." Arc calmed her down like a true father who would do anything for his daughter's safety and joy. Weiss' safety and joy but to only make her tear down, her hands were shaking in regret for bringing in bad memories, "Jaune, Jaune Jaune!..*sob* N-No! No! *sob* Jaune! Oh Oum, Jaune please, no!..*sniff* I-I-I'm..."

"It's okay. Everything's fine. *cough* *cough* I'm the bad guy here. I'm evil."

"No you're not! NO! *sob* No no no...*sob* *sob*..." His friends were circling around them in order to prevent those of barely any relation with the two from listening, giving them the space they needed. Even though they went through thick and thin with one another, they could not help but eavesdrop on his story and after understanding the lack of light but the endless darkness he endured and lived from, they did not really think that anyone could relate with Jaune at the moment while Mercer leaned behind the railing, staring at his student with many things going on in his mind.

* * *

A moment later, until they got to Forever Fall:

"So, you two got along already?" Mercer nudged Jaune's arm, both sitting under the shades of the red trees. Jaune was tapping out red sap from it into a jar for their project as he replied, "Yeah, no less. Still don't get why we need this sap for Peach's class. Drink it, like Nora's doing?"

"Don't."

"Alrighty then." He got up just to move over to another tree but, from a distance, Damien was holding wide weapon case, unlocking to unveil what was stored in it. It was a sniper rifle, similar to Halo's Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel. He placed it at a small cliff, loading the clip with one bullet, which gave out a pleasant blue neon glow. The bullet's base had a neon radiation symbol, exemplifying the power the shot held and the heaps of amount of Lien Damien had to afford it for his unbearable team. Damien cried, looking through his wallet for any leftover Lien cards. Cardin chuckled, "Thanks a lot, dog! Seems you've given us such a wonderful high caliber sniper rifle with the hammer ten times stronger than a jack hammer and this 100 thousand Lien Electric bullet powerful enough to blow up all of Forever Fall!"

"Because that's what you forced me to buy them straight away before Professor Goowitch caught us out of the class! Thank Oum for Nova delivery. So, why did you want me to buy this stuff? This thing's are dangerous. You even said it'd blow up this place. What the hell?!"

"Shut up and listen. During moments of him healing back his body parts, he hasn't shown himself healing back after getting shocked. With this hell of a shocker and the studies of Atlas nerds on the GRIMM LABS virus, Jaune's sure gonna feel this tomorrow, along with his tendrils exposed from this amount of electricity!"

"W-What?! You said you're just blackmailing him! I'm just making sure you guys don't tell the truth by listening to whatever you guys said!"

"Yeah right, as if we'd make sure he'd stay mighty and powerful. All good in both combat and studies. Able to get along with the girls!"

'You mean a 15-year-old, a Schnee, a girl who reads Ninjas Of Love, an actual joke for her puns, a scary strong hammer girl who has eyes on her own partner but says she doesn't? I mean, with the exception of Pyrrha, you're making assumptions of his "flirtation", Russel.'

"YEAH! Fucking take away my Ruby waifu/crush! *sniff* *sniff*"

'Don't fucking agree with him, Lark! Also, you're thinking of taking away Rubes' innocence, aren't you, you fat, balding bastard who wouldn't say no to one more cookie! *Realisation*...WHAT ARE YOU NOW, A STALKER!? EVEN EATING WHAT SHE ENJOYS?! GROSS!'

"FUCK. THAT. SHIT! I'm going to take the shot! Getting that hot ass Pyrrha has! That ain't happening! He's gonna be ruined for that!" Cardin barked as he picked up the sniper rifle and aimed it improperly yet, he might be successful. Damien could not believe it, lied at and used just for a horrible state of his brother's reputation turning into ruins. He was not committed to preventing them from telling the truth anymore. He was committed to stopping them at all cost. He grabbed the barrel and pointed it away to another direction, only to be blinded by his sense of justice that he was forcing Winchester to fire at Blake, who was still cropping out more red sap. The bullet flew off faster than mach speed, faster than air friction speed, faster than any huntsman or huntress could track. Only Jaune noticed the lightning-fast bullet while Alex had his back turned away from the class, speaking with a flushing Glynda of a few bad ways of winning over Ozpin's heart and breaking his cool but due to her oblivious to seduction, she was listening to him. Arc went after the future victim it might hit. However, although he could time a lightning strike correctly, his legs could not beat the bullet fast enough to save her. Through every millisecond, he kept pumping his blood faster, pushing his muscles to the limits and over them where he could not care less about them exploding. Yet, it was not enough. He even wondered how he was gonna deal with the bullet since there will be casualties no matter what, 'No no no no NO! This can't happen! They can't die a cold, vain death each! Not like..not like...NOT LIKE THE BYSTANDERS OF MY HOMETOWN!'

In an instant, his face and hair turned white, most of his veins from his left side went visible as black cracks. His left eyeball, except his pupil, suffered the same fate while his left arm felt numb but with pain comparable to needles. He jetted to Blake right off the bat in microseconds and he was amazed by this sudden change of motion. He thought no more for he was right where he needed to be. He reached out with his left hand, catching the bullet and tightening it with all of his might. The shock went off with a boom, a 'ZZZTT' and anyone near it got at least propelled by the electrical shockwave. If not, a few of them got struck with a small percentage of the bullet's entire voltage capacity with Arc's arm taking down the rest of the voltage percentage. Unluckily, Jaune was at wide-eyed, he could hear groans then soft, cold-dead chuckles that got louder and louder and more lively than ever, 'N-No! Not you! It can't be! NO! Nononono NO!'

' **...ooohhHH YES! WHAT A SHOCKER, THIS IS! IT LITERALLY SLAPPED ME BACK UP FROM MAH SLEEP! YEEEEEE-HHAAAAWW! HaHA!** ' Once the electrocution settled from the dented bullet, his hood was covering his head and face, the flesh from his left hand crumbled, revealing his bones. Mysteriously, the bones were black not from the extreme shock but from an actual occurrence. An occurrence told to be true. A taste of SIN's Prophecy. ZEUS focused to Jaune, his own pupils shrunk in extreme surprise. He grunted, "Ah fuck someone else's life already, Jesus!"

"Dayum, Jaune! Way to go!" Xiao Long chuckled, everyone got around him, grateful for his heroic reflexes. Arc did not like it, he did not want them near him at all. Yang was about to slap him by the back, only to miss by a mile when he vanished and reappeared, clinging onto Mercer's coat. "A-A-Alex...I can feel it...Help me!"

"D-Don't worry, kid! I got you! Glynda, I'm going to get him straight to anywhere that is away from the people. Find the son of a bitch who shot that sniper bullet."

"R-Right!" Alex wasted no time, he released his orange Aura to aid his locomotion in running straight to the sea. Goodwitch roared, "Who was the one guilty of that lightning Dust bullet?! Who!?"

"Damien, Damien, Damien. You! BASTARD!" Cardin shouted, punching him to the grass and proceeded with a beatdown. Damien blocked him with his forearms before landing jabs and hooks to his stomach, chest and face respectively, freeing himself. Both of them readied their Crocea Mors and mace, craving for each other's taste of their blood, "You don't want to do this, Winchester!"

"OH, I have _MANY_ reasons why I'll kill you first! THEN Jaune!"

"Trust me, you'll never be that close to his level."

"Watch me." While Sky and Russel backed off into the haze of trees, they heard animalistic grunts and moans. They hesitantly shifted to find an unusually rare Beowulf, larger with much more red markings than common ones and red and black mist was emitting from its body. It was just inches away and their underwear were completely drenched and fouled with their piss and shit, spooked till their absolute souls were trying to leave their bodies to escape. They ran off the cliff and jumped into the branches and red leaves, barfing out blood from their lung-cancerous screams. The remaining two got confused and noticed the situation, a Grimm was interfering their fight, "Da fuck's this new joke!? What's wrong with a C-tier anyway-GAARRGH!"

Cardin thought of his entire team as losers and went after the Beowulf but to have his armour severely damaged and be bleeding profusely from a single strike of its claws. It grabbed him with its entire beak to shook him around before sending him down the cliff as well. Damien sweatdropped, "...I'm still watching. But jokes aside, that just went from C-tier to fucking A-tier..Wait, what am I talking about? I'm not that far from Jaune! I can take you on-GUH!"

It slashed across his nose, shoving him away. He glared back, his cut slowly but efficiently healed back without the aid of Aura but biologically, "That..should have hurt a little longer. But now that you struck first, allow me to make yours PERMANENT!"

 **(Music Recommended: Sick by Adelitas Way)**

An orangish yellow Aura formed around him, he charged with his shield at the front to shield-bash its face. Damien slashed its chest two times, making an 'X' before rolling under a swipe from its arms. He thoroughly stabbed through its leg with the sword before pulling it back out when it punched him off of his leg. Damien already had his legs dangling at the edge, nearly falling off onto a boulder with a sharp tip from the bottom. He frontflipped onto his feet and ran circles around it. His plan was to daze it and make a do-over with a sudden change of directions, in-which he succeeded. With stars floating above the Grimm, he went for deep cuts and unrepairable gashes to the legs and stomach, its intestine had already fell off by the seventh of tens of strikes. The Beowulf roared loudly in anger, irritated by the repulsive blows. Therefore, it took Damien's arm that held his shield and fractured it, mustering every second of screams in pain from him. Arc even sliced off its entire arm with everything he got, getting him out of its grip. The blood rushed too fast and spilled from his nose and mouth, he kept gasping for a breather and the wolf was no different, limping around without an arm.

Damien held his breath and gripped his left bicep, even a simple touch was detrimental. He snapped the bones back in place, vomiting from the overwhelming agony. He let go of Crocea Mors for another sensation, besides pain, fuelled his will. His nails started getting longer, his eyes became just as similar as a regular wolf and his teeth sharpened to make creepy clatters. He acted wild, beastly, his tactics were different from rough slashes and strong blocks to destructive, fast offence without any tactical evasiveness but lethalness. The word carved on his brain as the only motivation to kill the Beowulf. INSTINCT.

Damien clawed out its flesh again and again and again, giving the Grimm no time to regain composure. He was going through a near endless chain of attacks yet, when the Beowulf headbutted against him, he headbutted it back but harder. He went back to using his nails to poke and gush out more from it. However, since they were forcefully grown to abnormal lengths thus, they were not strengthen to properly and were coming completely off from his fingers. Fortunately, instinct drove him beyond the notification of the pain he had been pulling through. When the Beowulf went in with another impalement of its only arm's claws, Damien countered back with a spin of taking its own hand to stab itself to the heart. He even bit off its throat and with one more screech that echoed to the whole class, he plunged both of his hands into its neck and tried ripping its head off with his bursting and breaking biceps, "GGGRRRRAAARRGH!"

The Beowulf roared back and Damien roared louder, they then had a battle of who was the loudest whose lungs would be sore till tomorrow. Damien could not stand it, the nails coming off, the guts spilling out of his torso, his swollen eye but he resisted and persevered on. Suddenly, a burst of yellowish orange Aura came from within his arms and he easily ripped out its entire head, along with the literal whole spinal cord.

He growled again, holding the head of an A-tier Beowulf. He bashed the head by the end of the spine onto the ground and roared once more. With his intention of killing the Grimm over, his eyes went back to normal but his nails and teeth remained the same, long, sharp and deadly. He could feel the black eye from the headbutt and the gigantic bruise on his forehead from his own careless headbutt, the other injuries started to sting him like a swarm of bees. Damien fell to the ground, face-flat. He laughed weakly before passing out, "Heh. *huff* *huff* Good thing I don't have any cancer. *huff* All it really did was help me heal, huh? Another good thing a small dosage of Jaune's blood is temporary. *huff* Uuuhh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Forever Fall away from the class:

Every step Mercer made forward, carrying Jaune, every word that SIN told him surged back into his brain, haunting him over and over. SIN gave him knowledge of the true religion about the whole entire verse of worlds where it first started with only three angels and their father, Monty Oum, God or the Light, living amongst Adam and Eve, among the humans of Remnant, among the humans of the world Alex grew up and raised in(I'm making my own perspective since all religions are too thick in pages for me to read thoroughly). SIN told him about the past till present. Of how it knew about all the Jesus Christs in the world turning into one in Heaven. Of how it knew about the start of the Big Bang. Of how it knew about him and Arc being reincarnates of two out of the three angels, Azrael, Samael and Michael as Alex jumped over more trees, still thinking about what he was informed. Another jump got him to where he needed to understand. The originally pale man then memorised of SIN stating how common he and Jaune really are to Samael and Michael. Alex had 'fallen' for his defiance to shape the new world and Jaune will follow the same for his causes and sickness if Mercer does not do anything, "It's gonna be alright, Jaune! Everything's gonna be okay!"

But Jaune just smacked Alex away from him once they got to the shore, Arc fell down, head first from a few miles off the ground, and scarily crawled to the ocean. Something was forcing its way out of his neck but Jaune could not see it. It felt hard yet flat. Mercer softly gasped, "S-Shit!"

' **Awh, come on, man! I mean, see what you just did there!? I..ust got out o..at dam..e Min...** ' SIN lost connection with Jaune in his brain, Arc thanked the heavens for it. He asked Mercer, "I-Is it that bad?"

"Y-Yeah..." Alex was at pure disbelief to see what the Prophecy had come through. SIN spoke of Michael soon falling completely like Samael. He linked of what was coming out of Jaune's neck, even about his 'Devil's Pride' and SIN's first appearance from the 'Spawn of The Underworld' incident. He connected them all to Azrael, a she-angel blacksmith. A glorious woman of death, she had created weaponry due to her fondness over was the one to create an uchigatana as one of her few masterpieces for she had been gravely inspired by Japan's design of a weapon. But another greatest invention was an armour not for the outside of the user but the inside. A light armour, to be specific, for easier movements where it had been bestowed with nigh-unbreakable protection among his skin with the bones releasing deadly toxin when exposed out of the body. And the armour was not to replace the original, calcium skeleton but taint said skeleton into an entity of death. Before the fall, Samael fought against Azrael for the Japanese weapon due to his immense boost in superiority from his determination to not lose in any fight and to save face. Michael won over her armour soon after Samael's turn, due to his envy over Satan's ability. However, due to its hollowness that can be overcome with great power such as Hell's flames, the armour was an assistance to the sins' corruption in the possible future of Michael's fall. While Alex was too bombarded with the religious comprehension to do nothing but watch as the pages flipped, Jaune saw the reflection, paralysed at the sight.

A moving black skeletal hand came out of the left side of his neck, releasing small amounts of black smoke. Mercer's only comment to the bizarre was a simple, "Holy. Fuck."

* * *

 **I know. I made this little monster personality a little too fucked up. Guess what. He's called SIN for a reason. Like I said,** **it's gonna be mostly inspired by identity disorder or split personality and mainly what Joker does. You know, similar to getting his own girl to be a stripper to lure some guy just to skin his whole body alive, luring Jason Todd with his mother then beating up the second Robin to death with a crowbar and of course, paralysing Batgirl in vacation clothing, kidnap Jim Gordon, strip(?) Jim Gordon, bring him into a carnival and force him to see pictures of his paralysed daughter, naked, telling him how much havoc and madness can drive a person because of one bad day. Hell, I might as well make a part of a chapter of SIN doing just as bad as cutting off his face. And no, cutting off Basil's isn't the same when it's done on someone else.**

 **Do fav, follow, review and share this fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Falling And Return

**The next paragraphs in the past will be long and uneasy to read when SIN's voice would be like this. Sorry 'bout that but I mainly want this chapter's first half to be an understanding of the history I'm going with. Some of the history of the RWBY storyline, I guess. I'm going to focus more on the other fanfic, A Past And The Future, since I'm done with this volume.**

 **Ultimate** **Kuuga : He's a fucking idiot to mess with Velvet to begin his crap _then_ mah boy Jaune. So might as well make a comeback harder than just a threat not to mess with his friends.**

 **Jack** **Lycan : Thank you. I wished I could make a small summary about it so that you guys don't need to read it buuutt I did change a few chapters significantly. Sorry about that.**

 **Discard205** **: Well wait no more.**

 **ERROR SANS** **: ...Dude, this ain't hentai. Although, nice foreshadowing(or prediction of the future) there. Slap ya on the back like a team player.**

 **epic insanity666** **: Mmm. Action good but not a nice rebooted story.**

 **Warning** **: I do not own RWBY or Prototype. Respective owners are acknowledged.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Falling And Return

Jaune was still in aghast at the moving entity, the black skeletal hand twitching. Instead of looking into the seawater's reflection, Arc could already feel its cold, creepy finger tips scratching his face. Mercer was also at awe and in fear at the monstrosity that had popped out. The hand swiped around his left cheek gently but harrowingly, "H-Hey, Alex. I can't..I can't go back like this!"

"Yeah, no shit. Try pulling it out of you!"

"I'm. incapable! OF! DOING SO!" Jaune used both of his hands to separate it from him but failed miserably. It was still stuck to him and it went wild, enraged by his attempt to get rid of it. Arc growled in pain, as if he was being mind-controlled with a dagger through his brain. "GAAARRGH! AAARRGH! GNH! AAAARRRRGGH!"

"Fuck, nevermind then. We'll just go back to Beacon as soon as possible. Alrig-?!" Jaune ran off on the water away from the shore and Alex, who was amazed. His speed suddenly became too fast for him to track and Jaune was once weaker than him before, even without any forms or abilities. "W-Whoa."

"..erce..aune!..." Muffled voices came from behind, Alex found the familiarity as they were Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake calling out for them. "Professor Mercer!...H-Hey, isn't that him? Professor! Over here!" They spotted him at the shore and they sprinted towards him. Alex muttered before lightly karate-chopping Pyrrha on the head, "Nikos..I said doctor!"

"O-Ow! I'm sorry...!" Nikos cried, rubbing her head while Yang asked. "Where's Jaune?"

"H-He's gone."

"What?!" Gasped the youngsters as Alex went on. "He left because of a-a-an issue, alright? Something he would also want kept secret as well!"

"But why would he keep so much from us?" Pyrrha demanded an answer from him before he get them to settle, "I-I-"

"After all that had happened from yesterday till now, he still can't trust us?!" Ren tightened his grip. "No, you don't understand. He's-"

"Some friends we turned out to be. All we ever want to do for him is help, get him to be one of us and more to come-?" Blake was cut off by Mercer's flare, "BECAUSE THAT THING! What made him undid his whole town was because of that thing, THAT SECRET. A secret both of us aren't ready to share! And you all should be feeling happy, patting yourselves on the backs and taking a nice sip of your soft drink or beer! With your secrets still hidden beneath!"

"Yo-You're-!..." Belladonna was awestruck, with no words to counter his sentence nor any courage against his fury. "Right, right?! *sigh* I thought it could've all gotten smooth if we left as it turned out to be. Guess I'm hoping for too much."

"You knew?! You knew that..whatever happened to him, and you didn't do anything about it?"

"I'M NOT SHERLOCK HOLMES, XIAO LONG! I did all I could for someone who's got me through a lot from my orphan days to the betrayal of my sister, the escape of my own wo..hometown and much, heh, _MUCH_ more! I just want him to have the same. Damn. Remedy. I want him to fulfil his dreams instead of suffering for eternity! I've let that gone on for too long, you dumb BITCH!"

"What did you called me?!" Xiao Long yelled, readied to throw down. Both had their Auras released, orange and yellow were fighting one another for expanse.

"That's enough! Arguing won't do us any good. Can't we get to him from here? Where did he run off?" Blake indicated while Mercer sighed. "He's not easy to find. He just ran across the sea."

"Is that all? Then I'll just run about and get hi-" Ruby said before he instantly had his forearm nearly pulverise her face into a bloody mess by an inch. She could not react fast enough without her Semblance as he stopped to demonstrate his quicker movement, "This is what his speed had overcame. I know you're faster than that, Ruby Rose, but that Semblance won't do at all with what he's capable of. I could have told you where he would be or hell, get there myself. But he's afraid now. He's broken via nostalgia. And both memories and present don't mix when there's just too much given off within two days, right?"

"Then what'd you expect us to do? Let go of _our_ leader? We can't do nothing!"

"I'll find him, alright!?..I'll find him. Just get back to the bloody Bullhead." As they heeded their senior's words, he whispered, looking far into the sea. "Fucking bastard locked me out of the Hive Mind from locating his whereabouts again...Fuck."

* * *

Two years ago, back in the military basement:

Alex was sitting on a wooden chair, waiting for Jaune or whatever it was' awakening. As Jaune got up, still had his left eye stabbed and wounded, his right pupil still red and his mouth muttered the same demonic voice but with the correct condition of light skin tonnes and visible veins, SIN came to find himself caged in the white-padded room for the insane.

"Took me a while to find him because of you. And don't even bother digging out through the pads. Reinforced with a titanium alloy strong enough even I'm amazed. Surprised Atlas would build temporary cells this heavily."

" **Hehehehahaha! Man~, what a sneaky little fucker, you. You're lucky Jaune's mind resistance kicked up a notch at a recovery state. Cause I could've cleave that arm of yours and give you a violent self-prostate exam within the very second I step out of this field. Then again, _diminish_ this field.**"

"So you must be the thing that was controlling Jaune, some ghost? Or maybe his split personality. Either or, he wouldn't go dark like that, killing everyone in the city so, you're probably going to die for that."

" **Is that so? Ha! I-..Wait, what do you mean 'probably'?** "

"See, I don't know if I can kill someone's other personality. I tried firing bullets into Jaune's head to kill you but, guess it didn't work out."

" **Tch! No wonder there was that annoying sharp pain hitting me...But do you really think you're able to kill me like THAT?!** "

" **Let's find out with the other eye.** " Alex reformed his uchigatana, preparing to slice SIN blind. SIN sweatdropped, " **W-Wait, haha, I'm joking! I'm joking!** "

"Can you not?"

" **Sure, *whisper* dirtbag...** "

"Alrighty then. Let's go with the problem where I got disrupted from my sleep, the Hive Mind going hay-wire, something had..awoken. And the epicentre, the source, the reason to so came from Jaune. And I'm sure you have something to do with it." Alex sat back down, recalculating the detail with SIN resting his head with his knuckles, still smiling devilishly. "So, what kind of identity disorder sickness that gives Jaune immense physical attributes, a skeleton arm that disintegrates by touch and such a personality that the Devil would throw away all that he was doing to punish such sinner with much focus? What are you?"

" **That's quite easy, Alex, if you were to truly believe what I said. I am his demons.** "

"Demons?"

" **That's what they call it, right? Demons who tempt people to sin, with murderous intent, into such..CHAOS. Sometimes, humans call them** **psychological demons when they're just monsters. A** **nd all beings have those, even angels. Like Grimms, being ferocious, instinctive, naked, cold-hearted, obscure but only bestowed upon birth, within the living being.** **They are the monsters that make you wanna** **FUCK UP those who oppose you, who puts you to shame, who defy you. Bottled up sense of hatred, instinct, a sense that will drive them mad, to wanting to clip their entire nails off, getting them all WILD up to bite through their flesh and eyeballs..THAT'S the _ONLY_ true purpose of the people's monsters. To hold ALL of their rage, misery and _AGONY_ , all of their darkest thoughts, secrets, wants and sins. And when their stress levels have reached the max. When they finally snap,**" SIN got up, releasing his grip as if they were meant to be explosions. " **Poof! Spoosh! Splash-hehehe..Least one of their _nagging_ family members die by their hands. But I still don't get why they'd say that's just being mad! Even calling it stupid. It's doing what's right for your heartache, what's called FREEDOM. I could go over the definition of everyone's Guardians but, let's be honest here. Guardians are no match to monsters after what _we've_ seen, aren't they? Cause, hehe, the thought of them trying to be good and divine, mehehehe..To THINK that humans can be that guilty and pure?! PFFHOHOHAHahaha! *sniff* Ah *sniff* Ahhhahahh...*inhale* But u** **nlike the regular monsters that does all that sorts, I am not what drives him to do worse sins than normal!** "

"Worse sins than normal? You saying that he sins as well? That goodie two shoes?"

" **I'm basically saying that I _AM_ HIS SIN! A sin God would be _soo_ disappointed with his own mistake in making humanity a BITCH!...I think it's better that I tell you, enlighten you, give you all you need to know so that you can get the schtick more understandable, yeah?** **This has nothing much to do with the Bible's saying, not at all because what I'm saying is none other than the truth. During the Big Bang, there were three angels born from their papa, Azrael, Samael, Michael and God. Azrael, the Angel of Death, the Grim Reaper, is suppose to kill the elders for dying an old age or the young for being bastards who gets themselves into suicidal trouble or are ~lovey-dovey~ to save their loved ones. Samael, the Seraphim, Light-Bringer, Morningstar, is suppose to separate evil from good! Michael, however, is the Saint, Archangel, *heroic voice* Almighty Banisheeerrr! To banish those lost souls with overwhelming and uncontrollable darkness within them to Hell. Darkness Samael can't save soon-to-be-sinners from.** **All of that is for those who do good to make peace in Heaven. And the rest suffer in _blissful_ HELL. ****But poor old Samael fell and that's a fact to uphold. Although his fall, his disgrace had not come from a thorough sin of envy to take over God's throne, but his pride to rebel against God for fighting for humanity's free will. Firstly saving Christ, when he talk with him as a disguised mortal once, warning him about being crucified to the cross for being the Messiah. He wanted him to rebel, fight back to the extent of slaughter for believing in God so much with his life! A good man, good man! And all Jesus had to do was shake his hand..No he didn't. His answers got him questioning, why would he not accept his help of power at a no-win situation? What's so wrong about more rebellion against the Templars? Why wouldn't he be mad at his supporters for doing nothing about his crucification? Why would the Templars detest him? Why _would_ they? All these questions are, hmmhmm~, _very_ reasonable, aren't they, Alex?** "

"..Yeah."

" **Yet, even after death, while the message of Jesus to understand God's love was still spreading and all the Jesus from the multiverse combined into one as God's child, Samael can't understand the baptism and prays so far to realising! Why would humanity imprison one another into high ranks like kings and low stature like peasants? Why is there conflict? Why did God, the creator of everything, put such conflict into fate? I'm telling ya, hoho~, Samael don't know one BIT of his lies. He pleaded thy Lord, on his knees, for the world to be free! To grant divine peace with no sense of enslavement, of bloodshed, nothing! To be separated from the darkness within them, the monsters that they had when God's suppose to be their creator. Suppose to be the one doing good but making an endless cycle of people's evil and torment! He wanted God to end the non-ending starvation and fights. The wars and dictation GONE. Did it work out, you ask? Eeehh, it all ended with a slap to his face. THAT'S where things got kinky! The tempter got other weaker, more _miserable_ angels to fight against his father, only to be foiled by his retarded brother, Michael, who had yet to see the truth. And the middle is history. Lucifer banished to Hell, fell from grace, yadiyadayada, extra information since I detest misinterpretation: sinners are called demons; and demons are fallen angels who first earned their divinity before the fall. THEN, the Second War came after Satan rose back up to Heaven with more fallen angels on his side with his new-found powers from Hell and the sinners' sins. Don't look more heroic than monstrous to the kids.** "

"The sins themselves..corrupting the Devil even further. Making him the presumed villain in the Bible."

" _ **Very**_ **good, Mercer! I should pat on your back right now-NNRGH! Pffhahahaha!** " SIN clapped his hands proudly while walking towards Alex, only to get electrocuted by the force field and laugh out loud. " ***sigh* Silly me. Good news is! The prince of darkness lost again! The bad news is..Michael knows. A good o' pulling out his right wing just to poison him with the sins, reminding him of what God had been doing the entire time. An unneeded cycle of forcing out evil from more potential sinners who he had been making for eternity. God was keeping the secret behind his own kids' purpose of good. Peace or an endless torment? A world of shining hope or psychopathic _misery_? Yet, he had started to feel like some pawn. Some machine. That runs on evil _for_ evil. And the many more sinners he had to banish, the more he hesitated of taking away the life of unfairness, of inequality, a lack of 'Justice'. Justice he so richly served..Justice that finally doubted him. 'Why waste such effort in keeping lives safe when they are a threat to themselves in the end? They're all a lie!' said Michael! 'Might as well banish them ALL to Hell! Screw it, eradicate them all!' That, he did** **, understanding that _ALL_ lives are not worth saving-NO MORE!** **Hehehahahaha! *inhale* Admit it, Mercer. It is marvellous for the goodie two-shoes to go dark, right? Hahahahahaha!** "

"And that's how the hero fall, huh?"

" **Yep. Poor bastard but still a pile of incest, shit-eating grinning BASTARD.** "

"However, does this have anything to do with the current situation?"

" **Let's see here, shared origins fits the religion told, bare difference in personalities and attitudes, seems about right, doesn't it Samael?** " The story SIN had been bragging about was mysterious then what he brought in was even more peculiar for Mercer, "Me and him? You take 'out of your mind' to a whole new level, you know."

" **There's no denying it, Al. Satan and Mikey made one final struggle right after the Second War, as the path from Heaven to the living world was going unstable. Timelines changed, dimensions randomised, rebirths gone wrong. One so happened to born here, in the Original, young-ed into a college boy now whereas the other, eehh, got sent to somewhere boring, as a Gentek scientist. Heh! You know who that is, aye?** "

"Me."

" **Ding, ding, ding! Right answer!** **And you, Mercer, have proven how much you'd make your own sins to stop ALL of humanity's sins from ever happening the same way as before. And those sins drove you forward for world peace yet you've been rejected! Sounds familiar aye, _LUCIFER_?** "

"So, I'm basically the Devil. And since I'm just that important, someone like Jaune should be, shouldn't he? Trying to be heroic, a Saviour. Power to break Quantum physics. The 'Almighty Banisher's' reincarnate? And why did they fight when they realise that they're on the same side?"

" **EEEEXACTLY! FYI: The 'Almighty' thing's an exaggeration. Michael's a kind, self-less boy, who wants to make sure the world's a better place, protecting it from the bad guys in humanity, keeping children's smiles. He wants to make the best of his existence for his own creator's contentment in being the hero. The Banisher. A COMPLETE _WASTE_ OF TALENT, based on saving poor fools who are garbage to begin with, to fall so far and so low. ****With Jaune dreaming about being a hero for others and the recent incidents where even putting the worst of the worst in bars still don't stop them from abusing him, I'm sure he'd understand that there's no point staying Supes or Bats-y, right? Get the blood spilling, for fuck's sake!** "

"So that's going to happen, Jaune's gonna go stone cold?"

" **He might, he should or maybe not!** " SIN shrugged his shoulders, giving a clueless frown before being serious. " **Arc's questionable at the matter when history's still unfolding and the future of both Samael and Michael's still unknown, Alexander, even from my intellect.** "

"And what about Azrael?"

" **A fate far, hmhm, FAR FAAARRR WORSE. Than her own purpose.** "

"Jesus..Reincarnations, huh? Okay, then this weapon has to do with something as well?" Alex moulded out the uchigatana from his viral body, holding it horizontally for SIN to inspect. All he did was laugh more, " **Aaahhhahahaha! I should've pointed about that sooner! But yeah! Heheh! Yes, it is link to all of this as well. Remember Azrael? Ahh, that whore's not only got the looks, the eyes, grRGRRMph nice tits and ass by the way but she's no bimbo! She has a ' _fetish_ ' for weaponry, beginning her blacksmith career to create weapons to kill anyone! Sometimes she gets inspired by others like this Japan, probably from your world, or an idea of hers where a power of some sort makes your bones protective yet, it's inside you when the armour's suppose to be _outside_ of you! And with your sword and that little genocide back there at the city, you know what happened next, right?** "

"Azrael gave them to Samael and Michael?"

" **Whaaa? No no no, she _CHALLENGED_ them in a fight. Samael _did_ hate losing and always brags of how good he is when it comes to a fight. Better yet, doing a more peaceful job than God himself.** **In your case, you're a man full of rage, who wouldn't dare to fail, to be bullied by the orphans at your own foster care, you want control over what you want. You HATE it when you're just used for other's freedom, you HATE it when people don't acknowledge you indirectly for your heroism, you just HATE looking like some humiliated fool. HATE HATE _HATE_!..Sorry 'bout that. I-uh, hehe, got a little too dramatic there, bad habit of mine. Like you told Jaune, with both of us sharing the same mind, you're a proud man. And that's where I found the Samael reincarnate. Where I realise you'll soon get the Devil's Pride. Under a bright, beautiful pillar of light, or should I say spotlight-hehe. shined down by a ceiling hole, a..'Light Bringer'.** " SIN spat with a furious yet faking face, pouncing around in rage. He looked back to Mercer, who was still being serious about the matter at hand, and had his face purposely flushed during the 'shameful' moment, "So..that's why my weapon's called, 'Devil's Pride', huh? You're right about my dignity. I always wanted to act cocky when it comes to fights, taunting the opposers..Then what about Jaune?"

" **Of course, for Jaune's case, it's called 'Brotherly Envy'.** **Michael just fucking envy him for getting one.** **It wasn't big of a deal for the Archangel when he was once a power-hungry, egocentric, spoiled brat, wanting the same power that Samael achieved. Fuck's sake, he could've murdered his own sister in cold-blood just for it. But all it did is just make his corruption much more exaggerating..And it's his fault that his envy and destructive disregard for his sister turned out to taint the armour anyway.** "

"Brotherly? What's so brotherly between Samael and Michael?"

" **They love each other! Samael loves to tease the young boy, Michael enjoys his supportive role in taking out evil, going by good terms. _Very_ good terms. Terms that'd make me want to puke at the corner over there. Better question is, how do you not know how brotherly, or at least related at the matter, between you and Jaune? It's quite simple, really!** "

"What are you on about now?"

" **You're what strived him the most, far more than some dude with a cowboy hat! Like one of his blood, encouraging him! He adore you, look up to you, sees you as a father figure unlike his own blood father!** "

"Guess you're right about that."

" **HAH! And you think that's it?! After revealing how monstrous but righteous of your actions are in New York Zero and getting accepted as one of 'us', making the best out of the hunting with hearty laughter and bonding time, sparring fairly, what do you expect when he's even bisexual?** "

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!" Alex got freaked out, really grossed out by the sexuality of his own student. " **Yeah! He was even wondering what your lips taste like, wanting to hug you to see whether your skin colour matches your cold temperature and especially whether or not you'd pat his head like a master to his dog but mostly a father to his son! He really does find you truly, and I use that word with greater meaning compared to the other lower beings on this world, human as he says, understanding the same SORROW. I could go over the fact that he wants to bathe with you in a bathtub a year ago-** "

"Alright alright alright, that's enough! I get it...God, I feel harassed. Alright, could you ju-just go on with how Jaune's got this Brotherly Envy?"

" **W hen he saw your performance with the Devil's Pride, he looked up to you, hoping to have the same power to the point he sadistically _envied_ you. He used all the time you gave him as breaks, going far and wide, searching through caves, looking for pillars of light. Hell, he'd do anything to get that kind of power. Tsk tsk tsk..nothing. _THEN_ , he came across a relic out on a cliff, somewhere around Patch. A relic within a gravestone which we'd care less about! And yes, I said we. He had break open that grave, dishonouring someone's loss and someone's tragedy just for that relic. That piece of stone slab with runes written on it and runes that only I know on this grounded land.**" SIN stood up, dug his nails into his palm in gesture of gaining what he greedily desired. " **I just _HAD_ to wake up from my chair and get him to eat the whole thing. That's right. He had to _eat_ the relic, by teeth or symbiote, he needs it in him in order to surpass you..But I want it for myself. Took me utter Hell just to take over his body for a short period of time and snatch it. Nearly killed me in trying to fight against his resistance but I managed. With power like that, hoho, I can certainly tempt him to sin _more_. Thus, the skeleton arm. THUS, 'Brotherly..Envy'. Also a shock absorber, really. Helps to be immune by most means and resistant to what angels can do. What undoubtedly damages it is of the same material. Your blade. ****Sad thing is, I can't execute the enhancement unless he lowers his mental strength for me to gain full-control over his body. Cheap bastard only allowed me half of it.** "

"So what you're saying is just because I pulled out the Devil's Pride, Jaune was envious of this power? This is my fault for putting him in such state? Of such greed for power? Shit.." Alex groaned, scanning his whole sword in guilt. " **Ahh, don't worry about it. You're not the only one he envies. He grew jealousy over other kids being included to society instead of being seen as a nice meat sack, their parents loving them dearly~, smooch smooch on the cheeks!..instead of his _losing_ it because of him. Julius could've his own magnum to his head and Cornelia could've hanged herself if you didn't come into their lives! You saved them from themselves, they were finally hoping that they can relieve off of their guilt as bad parents by letting their son greatly deserve happiness and satisfaction. Who would've thought that, huh? He's the villain! And you're the hero, bwehehehehe! Ironic, ain't it?! Hahaha!** "

"...Then, if what you're saying about being Jaune's demon or sin is true, what did he do to make a sin out of you?"

" **Ah, _that_. The kid's got beaten up, cheated out of, dumped on, drugged, blackmailed yet, his torture comes from his own sins. There's his first ever sin, making a hassle for his parents to get one son to continue the surname. And boy, did those 4 kids die from stillbirth _and_ for no good reason. Another one's being a proud punk** **in school with perfect test scores. Doesn't know what's wrong with smiling in front of those who can't compete. But that proved him as some target for his entire class, leading him to another sin. When he cursed, swore an oaf for Ajax and his punks' karma and let me tell ya *licks upper lip* This sin. This sin's the fucking reason why most of his sufferings, hmmhmm, resolves around him. Around US. The accidental and unforGIVABLE sin. Cause it's not Ajax and his goons' sins for having his baby tooth come off from punching his face or using the pliers, it's not Heather's fault for riding on him like some horse around the playground with the kids laughing at him, it's not Sydney's responsibility for cheating on him over a braver man!** " SIN was revising Alex with more than bundles of Jaune's past. He was still shaking not from the electric shock but from uncontrollable rage, smirking, " **Not Ajax's fault for** **pouring maple syrup on him and throwing him at an entire Rapier Wasp hive. It's not their fault for giving him liver cancer after the drug! It was all _hisss f_ _ault_ because if he hadn't done that one simple but suicidal sin of BANISHING ME, he wouldn't have the agony he and I suffered for _soooo..LONG_. He wouldn't have the shit reputation that he had then. He wouldn't have been weak, pathetic, vile-looking to the Sydney chick. Fuck sakes, he wouldn't have cancer if he could've avoided and not! Interfere! With those drug-addict brats like some HERO and do what a NORMAL BOY would do! HE BROUGHT THIS TO HIMSELF WHEN _I_ COULD HAVE HELPED HIM! HELPS US! DO WHAT'S TRULY NECESSARY! JESUS CHRIST almighty, auuuu...** "

SIN rolled his eyes in ecstasy from relieving himself from the stress that he kept. " **..That one. ONE sin he has done, it pushed me, motivated me to** **FREE myself out of his sedation and patience, worsening me into his darkest sin he had ever made. Mass. GENOCIDE. Hehehehahaha!** "

"God..*sigh* All these things he's been through, it's enough to make a madman mad to the fellow insane. No matter the innocence within him, it's still his own undoing. But why? Why, of all monsters, must you go this far? What did the hometown do to you? Sure, I can see the reason when it comes with the bullying and shitty coach and class but what about the rest of the city? And how do you know so much?"

" **Excuuuuse me, prince-ASS! I, too, never asked for this! It's because of what he is, a saint who will save the day like the hero we all 'deserve'! But no one's perfect, Mercer. NO ONE. So if Jaune's going to be the most heroic, he must put away all of the darkness within him into something that can withstand it all just to be anti-villainous. ME. And he did, absolutely removing me away from him! Like I'm his other half. His unwanted, molested, defiled, vilified half. Hell, I didn't know you'd inspire him so much that he'd cast out his own 'Guardian' and Dream Feeders along with me! He became independent, brave, disgracefully ridiculous. What I did is ALL ON HIM..Besides, the town got what it deserves, unlike the math dude and old hag, because they were NOTHING but cheap marketing fucks, annoying school sluts, low self-esteem bullies, egocentric rich fatasses, utter _pigs_ , and the great God Al-fucking-mighty drug addicts that would snatch away your lunch money for more kicks and acid-trips. Like I fucking said, even if I don't hate humanity, that town had no order, no care for the ladies and children, an absolute WASTELAND. Hehe! But-hehehaha-since I _DESPISE_ humanity, to me, Jaune's old-ass hometown's the calling card of my WRATH. And I gotta thank you for further 'improving' Jaune's sin of envy, to push him forward to get _me_ the relic. Now, all I need is him to give me full-control over his body like the little bellboy he is, JUST like Michael, and I will be FREE AGAIN to END THE WORLD. STARTING with you.** "

"And why would he do that for some _thing_ that's been manipulating him?"

" **Because he'd listen to some'thing' that got him out of Ajax and his shitty ideas instead of someone who stabbed him in the left eye. He won't listen to you anymore. No more.** "

"Oh fuck off. A stab like that's nothing."

" **Ahh, we'll see, Mercer.** **And to answer the last, I'd save it till later! Besides, those who experienced the afterlife for the first time, being the ideal angels their Guardians turned out to be, would be instantly struck with Divinity and the knowledge of the Great Wars when they step foot on the other side of the gates. Sure, I reclaimed what was rightfully mine, am still fuzzy at the moment. As though I'm 'remembering' somethings. Still, history about God, the Big Bang, the sibling angels, the Guardians,** **the monsters** **and their little** **Dream Feeders** **is the worst subject ever. Hhhhhahahahahaha!** " With that streaming into his brain, Mercer felt guilty for touching the uchigatana. He was disturbed by his own attempt on making things what they could have been in a beneficial way but all he did was worsening it all. He wished the portal did not save him back in New York Zero and just made sure he stayed dead. He failed to do what's right for Jaune, grieving over his lack of success to raise him into the person he wanted to be in return for rescuing him. He intended of taking deep breaths to cool his rage yet he kicked the chair he sat on into the wall, "Fuck...FUCK!"

" ***gasp* What's this?! Alex losing his cool to a bisexual child!? Man, you godly angels sure fall pretty much down to pussies! H** **ehehehehahaha!** "

"Shut the fuck up! The kid's good! Like a son I'd truly raise with blood and sweat! A good kid! Fuuucking Hell...now that I've been thinking about it, you were saying about..never asking to be Jaune's monster. You said that you could've helped Jaune. Hell, you said that you're something new, compared to other monsters who mainly cared about harming back those that offended them. That means that you have a focus of taking out more than just his bullies or yet, his whole class. What are you really? What's your goal as someone NOT his monster? Is something far more..or worse?"

" **OOOOOHOOHOO** **HOooohahahaha! You're good at this game, Mercer-!** "

"Stop treating this whole fucking situation you're in as a game. Do you believe you have any position to joke about what I'm saying?!"

" **Yet what _I'm_ saying! Is that I never asked to FALL just like you, Mercer. I never asked to _deduce_ myself to what I am now! One messed up blow-up doll, that's what I am. A blow-up doll that BITES. I wasn't born as his monster but I _grew_ to BE that monster. God thought it'd be a better idea of putting humans in the right path with Guardians in everyone of them, against the monsters with the humans to decide whether to be on the side of good or evil, with me guiding him to true hero-ship with his monster possibly growing out of his restraint and KILL. And from the sin he committed, cursing for vengeance and the blood of Ajax, Jaune had re-written my main goal and that horn-head's too with his un-trained Semblance. THAT'S what I never asked for! He changed our jobs, his monster guiding him and I to hold his pain and pitifulness. One ridiculous problem is that that horse was an asshole! It was smart to get Jaune to sedate me forever as his monster so that I won't stop it. Being the little rat-bag, getting Jaune to stay quiet and not believe in himself in taking down Ajax, crying out his rage and misery into his pillow, being a fucking disaPPOINTMENT! IT WANTED ME TO SUFFER!..Good. RIDDANCE. And with that prick's plan of 'guidance', there was sooo much torture that fried my head to the point I adore the pain. ME! A VIRTUE. AN ANGEL. A FORMER. FUCKING. GUARDIAN!** "

 **(Music Recommended: Backside Of The TV from Persona 4)**

"A Guardian wrongfully victimised. So that's why you're so-!"

" **Committed in killing him? I _LOATHE_ him for what he's done to me, grew to the accustoms nonetheless. He deserves torment beyond torment, blacker than black-worse than the town like the useful little vending machine he is to spit out free cash and drinks just by beating on it. The falling from Grace to rock bottom. BEYOND insanity! I enjoy it! I relish it-I fucking fuck the FUCK out of it! Who believes the crap about purity, righteousness, justice, peace, order and love?! It's _TRULY_ all about the coke, cash and cigars, the lies, blames and frames, the murders and deaths, conflicts, anarchy, rape and many more that humanity has clarified on the table. It's kinda enjoyable, don't you think? Hehehe~! Then again, their existence's are a pain in the ASS when they think they're so tough. So enduring to the dark world! So badass. So..WRONG. It then hit me, if they want to waste such worth of their lives with these sins, bore me to death about their lives, why don't I cut to the chase of _killing_ them with the same sins that they did. Least I get the fun out of that, yeah? And I'm doing them a job well done! So, instead of the monster hating the aggressor, I'm the monster hating EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING LIVING! Sure, it may be only his hometown but his ex, Sydney, you know her, right? She proves of how even a helpful foreigner, a transfer student would turn out to be a Faunus WHORE. Someone who feeds off victory from the majority, the benefitting. And after understanding that the rest are just gonna sin and sin all the time, doing things just as _pathetic_ as the city, there's really really REALLY no meaning in sparing the whole population. Finally, when I get Jaune to give me full control over his physical form with the Brotherly Envy, I'm gonna kill you...I'm gonna kill you then him, then Angela, then the REST, GOD INCLUDED. Mark my words! I _will_ kill you all. Again, I'm his most terrible sin he had ever made...** " After the tragedy and trauma the former Guardian had to push through in telling him his origin, SIN still curled up a Satanic smile of wicked delight that casted much fear into Mercer, who had never been afraid at all. The thought of SIN being so calm and confident, the voice's brave and proud tone, his shaken hands and sweaty forehead, Alex might have to lock Jaune up forever with the thing just to keep his family and friends safe. He felt selfish and ashamed for doing something like that, even though Jaune would ask for the same. While not caring about what animalistic avatar Jaune's former monster was, he muscled up the courage to speak up, "But all the Semblance can do is affect the laws of physics in the universe, making ripples on time and space! Some monster or Guardian who is that beyond the mortal reality shouldn't be that affected, should it? What gives?"

" **Ahh, another valid question. Come now, Alex. If your blade is not only a weapon that decays just like the Brotherly Envy, but also forged even further with the flames of Hell that burns anyone and anything as any other hellish punishment to sinners, what can Jaune do as the younger brother reincarnation to keep up? Have the power to _control_ anything. Ever wonder why Michael's the name that meant 'Who's Like God'? Ever wonder what the angel who serves his father for so long with all of his heart should get for his contribution? Ever wonder from the strongest angel of all? He's proof that with such control, no other angels can stand against God. Not even himself! *sigh* Until the SERAPHIM came along.** "

"And what about this monster? You stopped it or something?"

" **What a _BOUT_ that pony fuck? It's just as bad as letting his younger sisters take over the television as he admires those six little shits fighting over the remote. And no! I didn't cage it up like the animal it is! What do you think I am, crazy?! I _ATE_ IT. Heh. Hehe. Hhheheheheh ehehahahaha! *inhale* AHAHAHAHAHAHARRR! *cough* *cough***" SIN laughed so hard his lungs were damaged with the blood spilling out of his mouth. But the blood made it all the more menacing for he grinned widely with his teeth reddened. The fallen Guardian firmly rooted his feet to the ground and placed his forehead on the force field, his skin was scalding bright orange from the burn, a comedy to the pain-addict, " **I'LL BE BACK. I _WILL_ BE THE LAST TO DIE! And no one's going to take that from me! NO ONE. NO ONE!** "

He began pushing through the field with a shedding left hand, the 'Brotherly Envy' penetrating down the field and escaping out of the cell. The scene was like any horror movie where the satanic spirit got its way out of imprisonment and therefore continuing its massacre upon humans, starting with Alex who was hesitantly taking steps back in fear, " **No one...** "

SIN felt groggy, his vision died down to being blacked out. Hair turned back to blonde, skin darkened to bleach, red eye to blue and veins normally blue; Jaune got back up as himself.

* * *

Back to the present, in an Atlas city:

Jaune was hiding in the sewers, walking through tunnels, somewhat injured or poisoned by the dreary, tired low eyelids. He was starting to hurt from the inside, his organs felt like they were experiencing massive organ failures, nonetheless his bloodstream when he kept having nosebleeds. He carried himself with the support of the walls, slowly limping himself to the ladder and out of the sewers. He left a streak of blood on the walls from his nosebleeds, coughing out another piece of his own tissue. He dropped down, puking intensely upon the sewage from the nausea. The paleness of his skin and the black veins looked like a poison to the virus, spreading across him like a healthy group to a plague and it was never regenerative for him at all. As he opened up the exit of the road's sewer hole, a squad of Atlas soldiers were marching, following a heavily armoured tank, mounted with auto-sentries from within the protective shielding and a weaponised snowplow to grind against any Grimm or enemy. The squad included two TITANs and three specially equipped troops, their black gears were unnecessary body armour vests with hoods, red-sighted gas masks, usual military pants and boots with their shoulder pads having a 'GL' symbol in red. Passerbys were gossiping with one another quietly, "Aren't those the new operation that Atlas Military introduced? What's it called? GRIMM LABS?"

"Yeah. Most of the common troopers are supposedly dangerous convicts kingdom-wide, going through lethal tests and discipline to work for them instead of rebelling against them. Some speculated about their faster but weaker physicality of the TITANs when one of the early subjects 'impressed' ZEUS. Amazing..."

"But weren't there special ones? Those highly genetic models? You know, those with the shields, boots and whips? What were they called again?"

"The 'Father's End'."

"Yeah, them! They're closer to ZEUS' power, right?"

"Yup. Soon enough, it's gonna take more than all the nukes in history combined to take them down. Thank Oum that madman'll be outmatched." As their rumours went on, the tank smacked the sewer cap closed, hitting Jaune from the other side and back into the sewage water. He did not expect it at all, somehow short-tempered about it with his eyes flaring. He got back up the ladder and uppercutted the whole tank out of his way, flipping it around and dropping through a building. The rest of the soldiers and citizens were alarmed by the misunderstanding 'ambush'. The regular soldiers cocked their shotguns and locked their assault rifles, the Evolved whipped out their blades, TITANs cracked their knuckles and the non-fighters ran for their safety, screaming about a terrorist attack. All the uproar cracked open Jaune's daze of rage, he popped back into full consciousness before hearing over one of the men, "The sewer entrance! The son of bitch's probably in there!"

"Crap!" Jaune ran off quickly, getting away from the antagonised squad, the stutters he made from just running damaged the support beneath and broke down the paths underground. From above, the road was cracking and the split was following every direction Arc was going. Jaune kept hearing soft screams and shouts from nervousness as he wondered how the people were scared off by the accident four miles away in a second. He looked back to find rubber blocking the track he was sprinting through. He climbed out of the nearest exit to find the broken road, also trailing his every route, "This can't be! That was just a little jogging, no biggie!..Oh no, they're looking at me suspiciously. Gotta get out of here."

The pattern became visible after he leaped into the air and glided off. His own leap demolished the whole city-block's glass panels and jump-started any object within it. People, trash bins, water hydrants, vehicles and even bus stops. He mentally gasped at the sheer potency of his legs and could not believe in himself in controlling his strength yet. He decided to minimise the property damage by getting into the nearest forrest, where Grimms would be the main victims, "Damn! What's happening to me? I can't control myself well! That jump was nothing! *sigh* I need to calm this..sinful thing down before going back to Beacon. Man, I need to get rid of this hand before that! In the meantime of understanding how, I can't be recognised. Not at all..."

Jaune unsheathed his sword and hugged it in fear, distress, insecurity and worry for others' safety from his hazardous power. The thought of staying as a demon for the rest of his life, capable of recklessly destroying lives churned his stomach. He leaned on a plantation with his left arm, shrinking down its lifespan into a tree carcass, "Even this?! This disturbing power gain..how about a punch."

He uppercutted a tree, accidentally exert enough force to remove out all the leaves off trees from a fifty meter radius. The flying leaves became sharp razor blades of nature and as a Nevermore flew above at the wrong place in the wrong time, its wings and body got pulverised by the leaves and wood chips of the punched log. The Grimm raven went down like a hit fighter plane and landed heavily right beside Arc, who pinched his nose bridge, "Guess I don't have to worry about dinner already..."

' **..ice on..mbas...** '

"Oh Oumdamnit, you! Why are you here?! Can't you just go away? Just leave!? Leave me alone, damnit! Why do you keep bothering me!?..." Jaune shot at him, before weeping. "WHY?! Why..."

' **..hehe..he...** '

* * *

Four Years Ago, at the Mansion of the Arcs:

Jaune's slumber was disordered by a questionable weeping. He got out of his bed and quietly left his bedroom as he did not wake up Damien. His parents' room had the door partially closed. His father, Julius, was downstairs, still going on about his work while his mother, Cornelia, was supposed to be in bed at the start of the day, 12 am. He peeped through the opening, seeing her mother in her nightgown, bursting in silent tears as she was holding a piece of rope, tied into a noose. He was worried about her sorrow and had to interrupt her. He entered in with a cheering question, "M-Mommy? Why are you holding a rope that looks like a crafted leash? Brownie's gone..."

"Jaune?! *sniff* I-It's nothing! Nothing at all! I-uh..I'm just! I'm just trying out a new, um, ponytail! Yes, a ponytail, that's all!"

"But isn't that too big for a hairband?"

"I-I thought so as well! Maybe it was a bad idea anyway...How about some glass of OJ before getting back to sleep?"

"*gasp* Really?!"

"Sure~! Go down ahead." Cornelia tossed the noose under her bed and led Jaune down to the kitchen.

* * *

Three days later from the present:

Alex went back to the orphanage in a Vale city with a briefcase. Angela, in tight jeans and a sleeveless green tank top, was sitting on the front stairs, waving to him as a greeting. He sat next to his girlfriend while placing the case behind him and next to the door, "Got another few hundreds of thousands of Lien to help support the place. Enough for three months on the bills."

"Thanks, Alex."

"*sigh* Damn SIN's a pain in the ass with that Hive Mind jammer, sonar pulse restriction, changing of temperature against my Thermal Vision. I can't tell if he's in the crowd with my Infected Vision. I checked the whole of Atlas, Mistral, Vale and Vacuo countless of times yet I can't find him with that asshole jamming me out of my own Hive Mind. Bastard's cunning as well..."

"If you were to think about it, how's 'Zombification' any helpful to you guys if you all kept being reckless with brute power, even you, Alex?"

"Exactly! *sigh* What a field trip."

"Sheesh, should've put a tracker on him."

"Should've...Now that you think about it, I might be able to gain access to the whereabouts of his Warp wrist." Mercer shape-shifted his touch pad arm, tapping about the red screen. It depicted two of the same warp rings he invented and a satellite, connected together by lines, "All I need to do is send a rhythm to Remnant's national space station of a similar warp ring. and get it to send back the coordinates of Jaune's recent presence. Not long will he be shadowed. I need to get a move on..."

"Hey. Take it easy, Al!" When he stood up on his feet, he experienced a surge of exhaustion, a rush of drained adrenaline. He had no sleep for several days, only taking in three Beowulfs for three meals instead of four whole packs for breakfast. Angela luckily caught him and got him to settle on a wooden bench, "Alex, you shouldn't push yourself that much."

"But this' my fault. For pushing his suffering on, getting him to sin as well. I owe the kid my life and what I did for him was smacked him about."

"No, no! You helped open his eyes of the definition of Saviour and he's still working his way up. You're just being impatient for his sake."

"I thought teaching him that it's not really favourable to be some ideal Saviour unless his dream of one is that he saves someone or something, no matter what. But making him think that the war's over..The fuck's wrong with me?! FUCK!"

"...Alex, you treated him like a son, raised him strong to go against anyone and anything he once could not beat! And the bullies got what they deserved! The deaths of his past and the rest can't do anything anymore when he's your pupil, your blood and sweat! How's this? You're in his debt for saving you and he's in you debt for 'curing his cancer', both debts. Cancelled. You've done enough for the strongest huntsman, John."

"Angela, this isn't a time for 'I was actually a good guy' moment, this is an on-going hostage rescue mission, explicitly of my stupidity. My mistake, my fault. I can't leave, what's technically, my SON-" Unbound by his blinding rage, her slap shook him to his senses as it crossed his face. Labyrinth smacked Alex's cheeks with both of them that time, getting his fullest attention in the midst of scaring him as well, "NO, you're going to stay here and recover. Don't think that I can't see how different your face is in paleness when it's sick or not, you know? Right now's a really good time to rest. He'd agree when we rarely speak."

"...Thanks. I needed to know my limits on this. Can't hurt to sleep off a night, can it?"

"Good~! Now carry me to my room." Angela extended her arms childishly at him, expecting him to follow, which he failed miserably, "What?"

"Hey, it's time you show me more affection after what I've given."

"Um, fair enough?" He picked her up like a bride and entered the orphanage and into her room. She gleefully snuggled in-between his collarbone and neck, nestling restfully. 'I don't know what she did to me. First, a couple's quarrel and then this?'

* * *

Another two days later:

Jaune took two deep breaths, feeling calm with the peace injected by nature. His face had changed for the worse as he was completely pale and covered in black veins. The leaves were falling onto his arm, perishing and losing their colours from contact. Arc exhaled aggressively yet he faced his right palm and punched another pack of falling leaves. Instead of having a sharp wind blast, all he did was push them away vigorously. Jaune smirked weakly to his fist, "Although it doesn't help my face, least I should be able to go back to the city. Another thing's that jerk's outta my head again..for now. Still, I need something else to cover who I look like or I'll be on the news with the shape of my face wanted. Let's see here..Ah! I have Yang's stupid-looking sunglasses and Weiss' surgical mask when she's careful of her safety to others' germs. And probably the safety of others' to her germs."

However when he puts it on, he suddenly realised, "...That still makes me look suspicious but at least they don't know this guy's actual identity! Guess I'm gonna have to leave this here for a while."

Jaune stabbed his Tank Buster into the floor, leaving it glued like the sword in the stone. "Doesn't help with my skeleton arms. Never understood how to use these or trigger them to be like these. Gonna have to be careful now."

Arc frontflipped off to the steep side of the small hill and got onto a public bus. The driver exaggerated at his sudden bushwhack on her ride, looked out of her window in curiosity to find him surfing on top of it. He leaped up onto the building sides and wall-ran away on the buildings, putting a big dent on the ceiling that astonished her passengers.

* * *

Meanwhile, with team RWBY:

"*sniff* Ooohh, Jaune's still missing after five days..what happened to him?! Did Atlas triggered him somehow and making him go AWOL? I miss him, Yang..." Ruby hugged her elder sister, who patted her on her head easily due to her shorter height. The team was enjoying the start of their end-semester holidays in the same he was in, which so happened to be nearest to Beacon. Xiao Long replied woefully, "I know. We miss him too."

"No, you don't! All you ever known about him is he's smart and disciplined to do his homework! And easily manipulated."

* * *

From one instance:

"Hey, Jaune~. You think you could help poor old me in Professor Port's essay? I owe you one." Yang snuck behind him, putting her hands onto his abs and pressing her boobs to the back of his head seductively outside at the porch where he was sitting on the bench. Around them were boys blushing out of jealousy with slight nosebleeds with their love interests slapping their faces back to reality. Instead of having the same issue as them, Jaune pouted in thought whether to help her get his homework from his dorm just to lend it to her or not, depending on his laziness that day. "Hmm..okie dokie."

Too fast for the sound barrier, he rushed from the porch to his dorm and back with his Grimm biology stack, taking him ten seconds to do so. As he gave it to her, Yang slapped his ass as a flirt, "Thanks, Jaune! Promise you, you're gonna love the payback one day~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )."

"Sure!..Man, she sure needs to keep up with us if she's continuing at that pace. Oh well. This payback's gonna be awesome! Like, 'fighting Mercer' awesome!"

* * *

"His 'size', you perv!"

* * *

Another instance:

Damien and Jaune were bathing in the wall-less showers, growling and being very grumpy as they were washing their hair off of shampoo. Outside the showers were their academy uniforms, burnt into crisp and cooked cloth. Jaune was the first to bark, "I hate you."

"Fuck you, too!"

"You're the one who thought putting fireworks in a bucket of _fire_ Dust is way better than using a bucket of _wind_ Dust, you moron!"

"You agreed though! And what's wrong with that?! We still destroyed that tree that the student council's grew just for a fundraise in preserving plants. PLANTS when said plants are _FUCKING_ dead to us hunters!"

"Mom would be so mad when she hear that! I never said about helping you destroy nature which is what she loves! And I said I wanted a nice rocket jump to the clouds! You even put them into a 3 months-coma!"

"Oh, they're still breathing, Jaune! And you can just jump!"

"I want to fly without using my legs, Damien! A jetpack kinda deal!"

"Focking piece of!"

"Ow! Stop slapping me! I'll slap you back!" Their rash argument prevailed on into a slapping fight whereas Yang had the eyes of Happosai from Ranma 1/2, blushing pervertedly. She licked her lips sexually, in lust and out of control, she could not resist to look into the boys' bathroom. However, from the naked fight the Arc brothers were having, her sense in logic and the laws of physics were defeated, torn apart and meaningless as she mentally gasped at what she was seeing. From Jaune's perfect but life-scarred body. She left the bathroom, walking off like a mindless drone, always wide-eyed. As the rest of team CRDL went in to the showers and taking off their armour and clothes, they were frightened by the girl's presence in it before Cardin quickly took off anything on his upper body to show off his half-knit muscles, "H-Hey there, Yang! Wanna see something out of this world-?"

"Shut up, small one, I already did." Yang insulted him, sounding too similar to a mind-controlled minion. Cardin's heart could be heard, broken into shards while he dropped to his knees, finding no meaning in life anymore and having no faith in humanity. Goyte's 'Somebody That I Used To Know' song was played as background music, starting from the chorus.

* * *

"And you canNOT shut up with those zombie puns can you?! Thank Oum he's not one!"

* * *

Another one:

The blonde boy was twined awkwardly and painfully with a vine of the trees in Emerald Forest with his friends killing the last few Ursas that could have clawed him with his disadvantage. The way his ankle got wrapped about the vines was him doing a split and with his Tank Buster weighing him down and having to follow the rules of his Semblance, his ankles were being peeled off. Yang snickered uncontrollably and visibly, Jaune got confused to her hidden laughter. The rest of their friends gasped at his response to her strangeness, "What's so funny, Yang? Is it another one of your puns?"

"Pff-Kmmrsh! Yes! *inhale* How's it Yang-ing there, huh? Is it as bad as Yang-ing onto life? Huh? Huh?"

His brain registered from the pun and was going through a state of emotional trauma that Ruby would suicide from because of innocence-loss. Normal, transparent tears of sorrow streamed down his cheeks, he was still giving off an emotion-less face. He grunted loudly, stabbing down his entangled ankle with a tactical knife to let himself loose without a care to the pain. Once he dropped down to her arms and lap, Pyrrha felt bad for him, putting his head to her lap and stroking his luscious blonde hair whereas he repeated the word "why". Everyone else, including Nora and Ruby, were glaring at her, purely enraged at Jaune's further victimisation. Yang sweatdropped, giving off a nervous smile, "C-C'mon, guys! It's just a pun! I-...PLLEEEAASE, PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, RUBY! *sob*"

"Nope. No can do." Rose's vein popped up on her forehead, she was pouting in disappointment and humiliation of her own sister's addiction for attention.

* * *

And another one:

The two were sparing during Goodwitch's class in the stadium. When they were testing their strengths in a brawl of pushing each other backwards, Xiao Long joked about more, "Hey Jaune!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Does it take DEADication to be this strong for a zombie? Snrk!"

"..." Jaune slightly closed his eyes in disbelief, taking one heavy deep breath before pushing her away and aiming his White Bang to his temple. "Yes. Yes it does."

He fired his brain out, dropping like a fly. Yang felt creeped out but got the hang of his attempts in suicide to her cancerous puns. With that, she continued on, "Dude, that was cold. DEAD co-"

"Shut up." Jaune still spoke without his brain, firing at her forehead as well. However, her skin was only dented but not pierced or exploded as she fell to the floor, blubbering over the pain.

* * *

"..*sniff* But I was sorry, Rubes..." The tables had turned, Yang acted more of the child and Ruby treated her the same way as she did. "There, there. Jaune said he forgave you..unwillingly."

"I JUST WANT TO BE FUNNY! *sob*"

"Like it matters anymore! Jaune's gone because of some reason why he ran away from Beacon! Something Dr Mercer's hiding..Let's just not talk about him anymore and hope that Dr Mercer gets him back." Weiss folded her arms, the three of them knew that she was still healing from Jaune's words of his colonialism just because of his purity. Stripped away from a Saviour figure into a vilified villain. As they continued their walk, a banner was being raised on the sides of the buildings, describing 'Welcome to Vale'. Schnee grinned, delighted, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby frowned by a bit.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!" Yang grunted at her reason, crossing her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" While the four of them went on to the docks, Jaune was somewhere not too far from them but was getting further away. He was still sweating buckets in carefulness and anxiety not too touch anyone with his hand. To the un-acknowledged, his face was worsening much more for the left part of his jaw was rustling with dead skin. The sweat that escaped off of his body dropped to the pedestrian walkway, the corroded through the material like acid droplets and Jaune noticed it, 'Whoops. Man, despite the badassery this strangeness I'm having, it's gonna be a crick in the neck if unsolved. Guess I won't be getting that payback of Yang's and seeing Pyrrha's nude body again..I feel like I'm becoming more like my brother now. Great, I'm getting weirder _and_ "weirder" at the same time...'

He came across a television store, the displayed plasma screens viewed the news about three higher genetic Evolved escaping out of the GRIMM LABS island. Throughout the previous three months was when Ironwoods decided to ship the samples and project to a deserted land, with prisoners as tests subjects. Arc ignored the news while arriving at a gaming store, where a 1v1 fighting video game was being introduced on its own display. A red-haired fighter in a dark purple gi posed and grabbed his enemy, who was a black-belted martial artist with a red headband, and gave him purplish explosive blows in hyperspeed, with his red eyes following him wherever he went. Jaune really wanted to get back home and could care less of what it was, sighed and took a shortcut down a creepy alleyway. Out of nowhere, his heightened hearing senses caught the scream of a child. Arc searched his surroundings and from afar, two male adults in dirtied clothes were restraining a skinny, abused green-haired girl with devilish, perverted grins. They did not make his day any better for being pedophiles once his eyes glowed feverish red, " **Hey, you!** "

"Huh? Who's this jackass?"

"Beat it, punk! It's none of your business!" They turned their backs on him, inattentive of his heroic bravery, which pissed him off even more. " **I said HEY!** "

He grabbed hold of one's wrist, but was quickly rejected with a deceitful smack by him. Yang's sunglasses was knocked off but quickly caught back when Jaune backflipped in retreat. The two brutes chuckled in maliciously before being agitated by his tainted face. The other grunt insulted him harshly, yet he felt a slight delight from it, "Monty fuck, what happened to your face!? It's like looking into a walking circus nightmare!"

"Don't matter. I'll just knock you out and it'll all be over!" Arc casually caught one's punch and compressed on it slowly, squeezing out as much pain as possible. With a fractured arm, he cried in unrestrained pain upon his twisted and broken limb as the other went for a roundhouse kick which he had no problems at all in escaping it. He even tried punching him as well but he punctured his own wrist, as if he was hitting a diamond wall or Luke Cage. And he was getting sick of their games with a collar-pull on each of them. His left hand was losing control, implanting decomposition into the poor fellow. Part of his body was falling off like dried, dead skin, a pain indescribable where all he could do was cry, yelp, limp and hope to die already, "AAAAAAHHAAAHAAARRRGGH! S-S-S-SAM! H-HELP ME!"

"W-What the hell's gotten into you!? You! What did you to him?!"

" **A one way trip TO HELL, YOU JERKS!** " He kept fidgeting about from the torment, his own last breath gave him the last minute of strength to claw on his own skin, begging not for the pain to end but he himself to end during his slow-and-steady death. While digging his thumbs into his eyeballs for psychopathic anxiety, the child was forced to see it all and looked back to Jaune, who was not ashamed of his own actions. But expressionlessly proud of what a monster he turned out to be when he end the other just the same, his deathly hand impaled into his heart. Too afraid to share the same fate, she scattered off from his reach when he tried to give her a helping hand. A helping right hand, even. But that was not enough to gain her trust. To her, he was worse than the dying, two monsters, shouting, "G-G-Grimm..GRIMM!"

" **W-What? No, I'm not-! WAIT!** " As she got away, off to the streets, Jaune looked back down to his hand, what had he become? Why did he go so far? And what was worse, a movie's quote had made the truth all too simple yet, different. Arc thought to himself that he died not a hero, just to live again to see himself the villain. To exist as the monster he is. And to hide his self-humiliation, he ran off to the opposite direction, finally guilty of his own crime with black tears falling out. Before he could hope for nothing else to happen, he stumbled upon a running ice-cream headed girl with puppy weeping eyes but she was not crying. She was running away from Roman Torchwick and a few White Fang members, disguised in civilian outfits with their masks on. Whereas Jaune was tilting his head in uncertainty, Neo leaped above him and wrapped her legs around his neck. She projected out a blade from the tip of her luxurious-looking umbrella and pointed the blade to his eye, threatening Roman who stopped to take a breath with the Faunus rebels, "Damn *huff* you! *huff* *cough* Bitch! Whoo! *huff* Don't even think about making a scene right here in Vale! *huff* I need the cargos by the docks by TOMORROW! *cough*"

"...Am I missing something? Torchwick?!" Jaune wiped the tears off of his eyelids, very calm in the situation he was in. Roman smiled, "I-I terribly apologise, sir! She needed some..Okay, fuck this. She just wants some ice cream when she's working! We do not go out to Vale for bloody ice-cream, Neo!" Neo puffed her cheeks, gesturing the word 'Hmph'.

"Isn't she too young to be working? I mean, she looks like she's wearing high heels and even shorter than Rubes?"

"You do realise that your life is at risk, right?"

"Uh yeah. Lemme handle this first."

"No, wait DON'T-!" When Jaune made a move to grabbing her wrist, Neo plunged the entire umbrella into his eye, destroying the sunglasses. Arc stopped to take a moment before roughly taking her by the wrist all of a sudden and threw her off of him, stating, "What the heck?! Those were dumb, unnecessary but expensive sunglasses my pun-ny friend bought! Bad girl!"

He pulled out her umbrella without any delay, upsetting the four of their stomachs into vomiting and they gladly did not when his eye began to heal. His pupils and eyeballs were seen red and black respectively, they easily defined him as a monster worse than Grimms. He smacked the flat of the blade on her head, knocking her into unconsciousness. Rowan was further shocked to his abnormality in defeating his best bodyguard with a simple hit, "B-But..She's..What?!"

"Gah! I thought I hit her hard enough to give a bump! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what!? She stabbed you, man! How are you-..Are you that guy called CRONUS that Mercer's been talking about?"

"You know Ale-I mean, w-heh who's this CRONUS and Mercer you're talking-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I work with him. He told me about your, uh, 'shitty Semblance' and 'disease'?"

"Oh, thank Oum, you are working with him. Then you could say I am CRONUS."

"I heard you ran from Beacon. Why?"

"Because I could not get rid of these..strange disturbance to my body! I'm completely pale with black blood flowing through me this detectable!" He showed the back of his right hand, being true to his words. Roman scratched his chin with the White Fang goons trying to wake Neo up, "Where have I heard about this thing before?..."

"Isn't it because..?" One of the two Faunus believed, gaining permission from Torchwick to go on. "Isn't it because of the..Sarronco?"

"Goodness me, what's with you guys' names? Did Alex gave that as well?"

"Don't look at me, the White Fang got scared of what you did from the SIN incident. Did you really have to punch out a celebrity's teeth with his own woman's teeth and smashing his car on him?"

"I did?"

"Well, not you but him, the-uh." Roman snapped his fingers, getting any spark of remembrance. "Yeah! SIN himself. Shit, I mean itself!"

"SIN?"

"The voice, wasn't it?" Jaune's eyes diminished in horror, he put his hands to his ears. SIN was calling, ' **..aha...Dis guy!..hould be gett..utogra...ahaha...ere're my mann...IT'S BEEN A WHILE, JAUNE.** '

"N-No..."

"No? You didn't have a voice? Mercer, you little-!..Can't believe he'd made fools out of us with this voice bullshit!"

' **Naaww, no greetings back at all? You're being rude, Jaune Arc! Why don't you just _kill_ me already from your ungratefulness, you little brat?** '

"Y-You can't be-!"

"Hmm? What did you say?"

' ***sigh* Now this idiot with the top hat is just _TEMPTING_ me to kill him. Well, _us_ , apparently. People these days don't have a sense of courtesy. No, no, no, no, NO, THEY DON'T. Ayayay! It's just as bad as what I'm doing, introducing you to my vision! To the eyes that have seen it all! Of all the things you have done, of all the people you killed. Not my fault when I'm technically. Your. SIN,**' Jaune's eyes became as faulty as a blind man until he regretted hoping to see again. On the floor consisted of body bags, from infant size to child size to teenager size to adult size, lying below him, sinking his whole feet in a huge amount. As the bags were being unzipped, everyone he slaughtered in his hometown dragged themselves out, even the babies 'he' killed. It was his fault for giving in to SIN's temptation. Even so, Arc had no inclination in going through the trial of horror, fear slithering out of his eyes. The warden began speaking, pulling Jaune's pants, " **S-Son of bitch!..I'll kill you, you damn brat! I'LL KILL YOU!** "

"I-I.."

" **You've left us in the hands of that monster! Why?! WHY!? My baby..YOU KILLED MY BABY!** " The mother who was the recent victim that SIN used to threaten wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing down death on it. An Atlas soldier was scratching on his cheek, growling, " **It fucking killed her! Hell, along with the baby and you just let it happen?! What the FUCK?!** "

"Y-You've got it..All wrong..I-!"

" **Annoying BITCH! I could've been world-famous! You stole it from me, you SLUT!** " One of his female classmates who dreamt of being a celebrity bit his ear. More went on of what their lives would have been without him, what they could fulfil if he had not come back. Children getting the best family time of their lives in the amusement park, students getting into college and Atlas academy, nobodies becoming somebodies. Three more conversed and they sounded too accustomed, " **Told you he was gonna sulk again.** "

"N-No!" Jaune stuttered and Roman got confused by his strange, hesitant, fearful face and absurd twitching eyes. "Um, hello? Anyone inside that head of yours?"

" **Monty Oum, I just can't get over the fact that he is SUCH a LOSER! Heroism?! SAVIOUR?! What a child!** "

"Get away from me! Just! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Now that's just being rude!" Roman was about to get his hands dirty from bringing in 'discipline' to Jaune, with knuckles to his guts. "N-No! I didn't mean-!"

" **What makes him a Saviour when all that destruction's gonna stay with him forever, haunting him. He's no hero. Just. A. Nobody.** "

" **Nutcase** **.** "

" **Spoiled sow.** "

" **Pure garbo.** "

" **Dumbass.** " The words went on and went worse. Ajax, Heather and Fatty scoffed, dead but standing behind him. "E-Enough-!.."

The rest joined in on the haunt, " **MURDERER** **!** "

" **MONSTER!** "

"Y-You all don't understand!..I'm...not the one...PLEEAAASE!"

" **FUCKEEERR!** " Their swears, hatred, negativity kept going on.

" **UNBELIVEABLE!** " And on.

" **KILL THAT MAN!** " And on.

" **KILLER!** " And on.

" **SATAN'S CHILD!** " And on.

" **MURDERERGRIMMMONSTERDEVILLIVINGFETUSUNGRATEFULBRATUSELESSFUCKCOCKSUCKERDEMONDOOMSDAYCHILDKILLERFUCKINGGOOSESTEPPINGMOTHERFUCKERPSYCHOPATHPYROMANIACRAPISTPEDOPHILEDREAMEATERFALSEHEROVILLAINJESUS'SORROWANDGUILTLIARSELFISH-ANTISAVIOUR** " AND ON. Into a wall of darkness, a wall of guilt, a wall of concentrated, will-breaking agony. "NOOOOOO!"

Jaune could not handle it, with tears and insanity in his eyes, he could not face them at all. He had too many mixed emotions, the urge to kill them and get over the past, the anxiety to just roll into a ball and weep or roll away, the stress of the undead demanding his demise, the hatred that they had the nerves to talk back when they die with lesser and smaller scars of life. His will had cracked, turned into dust. No more and no longer can he stay and suffer SIN's wrath. His eyes blazed into ambers, his veins glowed orange as well. His Aura ignited a ring of fire around him and the four of them nearly got caught in it. Arc glided off, leaving them tensed up, "What's his problem?"

"That's Sarronco for you. Look at that." They concentrated back to the circle of fire, more flames were spreading across as lines. They formed a star within the circle, resembling someone. Roman took out a cuban cigar to put it near the tip of fire, lighting it up. As he was about to take quick whiff from it, he soon found out about the flames' extraordinary ability when they burnt his cuban too quick. He threw it away at the circle, watching it burn into oblivion, "...Get her up. We need her going on for the cargo shipment."

"She's still unconscious, sir. In fact, I put this ice cream next to her nose for her to wake up but nothing at all!" He said, still holding the cold treat. They could tell Roman's suppression of his rage that failed when he kicked a trashcan, "Great! Fucking great..Call ZEUS. This is his shit he messed up, not mine! Fucking bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile:

Arc recklessly dove into an abandoned building, shouting and drivelling insanely then laughing and screaming. He kept smashing down the pillars and hitting his head to the wall. Jaune rolled about, bitting his whole nails off as they regrew. He was fighting back against SIN's control time and time and he did his utmost best to kill off any of his invasion, even if it took pain upon a shared nervous system. Arc continued endlessly with more suffocating and coughing, crying and swearing. If anyone were to be curious in entering the broken down site he was in, their curiosity would be driven away because of his sane-less actions that haunted their ear drums. Jaune's back was moving strangely, something was wrestling out of him and his left black wing came out, burst into flames. He pulled out his hair and banged his head to the floor dozens of times, bawling to the incinerating sensation, still both moaning but giggling. SIN called out tauntingly, ' **Awww. What's wrong with you, Jaune?! Are you in pain? Do you need water? Do I need to feed you as well? Bah, that's too bad. This _is_ your consequence from 2 years ago. Come now, don't look at me like I'm Ajax! At least I'm being fair, aren't I? Trading you for more power as you give me more pain. It's really adorable of you in trying to stop me but come on, brotha!** '

"Stop it..Just STOP!"

A figure stepped in front of Jaune's sight, he could not shift his eyes further up and had remained to see his tapping feet. ' **There's nothing wrong with you being heroic and all, stopping a mind-controlling villain from taking over you! However, do remember, hmmhmm~..I already _FEED_ on pain just like a human eats his food, like fire eating oxygen and like humans getting that nutrients and vitamins, fire soreading, you're just making my extinction plans _SO_ much easier. That.** '

His wing finally settled without having to be kindled anymore. Unfortunately, the wing was left as nothing but black, smoking bones and Jaune's vision flickered like a television static. He began seeing messy, imperfectly written words in blood on the floor, walls and broken glass windows. Words such as 'KILL HIM', 'SINNER', 'HATE HATE HATE!', 'COMMON ENEMY', 'ANTI-SAVIOUR' and so many more. The figure picked him up by the hair and pulled him up to his face level with one hand. It was Jaune's normal identity, his less monstrous identity. No white hair or skin, no black blood vessels, nothing. Just human-looking. Yet, the voice did not fit with him at all, ' **That proves that there's plenty wrong with me. Hell, your life is an example! Cause I don't like being imprisoned back into a cell once more, not enjoying what _I_ want, Jaune, as _I_ have to look into _your_ first semester of that boring old Beacon academy with that _boring_ old fool for a _BORING_ Headmaster. With all those ladies as friends, and yes I find Ren more of a girl than a boy, while I'm with the sad souls you've encased in the Hive Mind. YOU BROUGHT THIS TO YOURSELF, JAUNE, FOR I HAVE TO LOOK THROUGH MORE BORING BULLSHIT OF _YOUR_ LIFE INSTEAD OF FREQUENTLY KILLING HUMANITY AND FEEDING ONTO THEIR SKULLS! Heh! I mean, you would agree too, wouldn't you?** '

"W-Why did you show me all of this?! WHY?!"

' **Don't blame all this on me. It's your hands with the blood on. But now..Now I'm going to do what I've _YEARNED_ all-..ALL those years ago. I'm going to make you suffer with all the people you know, you love _so_ dearly, DEAD...and your family got out lucky. Heh. Hahahahahaha...*inhale* AHAHAHAHAHAHARHARHARHARHARHAAARRR!** '

"N-No, stop! No no nono! NOOOOOOOO!..." Through Jaune's vision, SIN and CRONUS were both merging together in a vigorous, horrifying way, one mind rejected out of his own body and one accepted in. With both the mind of a suicide maniac and the abilities of a demi-god, SIN was back as one messed up Hell, walking on Remnant. A black curved horn came out of the left side of his head, pointing forwardly to his eyes' direction. Everything went still and quiet, Jaune stopped moving about and stayed on the ground. After time, his arms pushed him back to his feet, the third hand stretched to crack itself. The extra hand stuck its sharp finger tips into the left half of Jaune's face which was completely cleared off, revealing part of his blackened skull but inside the dark abyss of an eyehole, both eyes were flaring red. THe was emitting smoke-like black and red Aura, both calm and violent, " **Ffffucking..Christ AlllMIGHTY! It really does feel GOOD to be _FREE_ ONCE MORE! Ehehehehehahaha...AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!** "

SIN mutated his arm into his Blade and slashed the building floor vertically upward. He caused a Herculean wave of wind, not only separating the building but also what was in front of it. And what stood in the wind's way were many more structures, an entire land of green plantation, at least three mountains and the ocean which had been split further than Moses could do in his attempt to cross the Red Sea. The potency from the wind wave died off when it reached to an island, the distance of the sea is at least ten kilometres. The ruckus the monster made alarmed a Nevermore and a few Griffons. SIN skipped gayly and drunkly up the stairs with his White Bang magnum. He erased the Griffons away from the Nevermore while the only A-tier Grimm was still flying forward. He raised his arms as if he was in prayer, muttering with a smile, " **Take me to church, birdie!** "

SIN got onto its back, riding it all the way to the sunrise.

* * *

The next day, at the brink of dusk:

"Are you being absolutely sure that something just send the tank flying into a company building by using the sewer cap, destroy the road and a whole city block's glass windows? Are you being for real?" HERCULES, a member of the 'Father's End', asked one of the TITANs, who was really nervous and afraid of the predecessor of his strength and ripped body. HERCULES helped the squad in getting the tank back with their fellow soldiers stuck inside yesterday, now supporting them that afternoon, "Y-Yes, HERCULES sir! That's what it did! It also stopped us from following its trail within milliseconds! H-Hell, none of the Evolved could catch up!"

"Tch! This has gotta be ZEUS! But this isn't like him..He could've just killed you all already if he wants to. Why did he stop? And why the hell am I only here to help you guys with that bastard's fast?!"

"I-I don't know." They heard a shriek from behind, it belonged to a falling Nevermore as it crashed down onto the road, killing and harming multiple innocents. SIN jumped off of it, completely wasting its lifespan upon flying throughout the entire time, " **Hello, coppers! You guys look very familiar! Have we met at the bar lately?** "

"Shit! Who the fuck?!" One of the regular soldiers fired his rifle at him, the bullets were easily deflected off of his skin and SIN was not too phased, " **Nah, that ain't where we met. Never had alcohol at all..Did we meet at the strip club?** "

Three Evolved charged in and had regretted in doing so when he choke-slammed the earliest one to get to him into the Nevermore's skull, threw him back to the second earliest and slapped the latest out of his air-dash just to kick him back to his group. The tank fired a tank shell but it was caught and thrown back at one TITAN, wearing him down. Half of the army was already dented and SIN did all that with his hand stroking his chin, " **Shit, no. The kid only walked in one on accident with the bodyguard sleeping outside..Aha! I remember now! You were the idiots that had their tank flown into the building because he, um, _I_ tried to open the sewer cap! I deeply apologise! I intended on reuniting you all back to your fallen brothers..in Hell I mean.** "

"Hmph. This must be the guy then! Even if you have taken them down, there's still me and more reinforcements on the way!"

" **BUT, if I remember, didn't it take four of you to go on par with ZEUS? Cause that's just disgraceful, Mr HERCULES! That's just sad that you're this stereotypically big and dumb at the same time to think you can beat _me_ on your own.** " HERCULES started with a simple jab, pushing SIN backwards. Yet he still commented, " **Of course you'd get stronger! Your punch does pack a lot. Still,** "

SIN picked his fist up with his two thumbs and index fingers, the giant of brawn had difficulty in retracting his arm back to him. SIN chuckled at his struggle, " **Hoohoohoohoo..not enough. Whoops! My bad~.** "

He let go of him, tripping him to fall onto the tank. The last TITAN jumped above him and went for a supersonic elbow drop. He successfully struck but did not puncture his left shoulder. SIN twisted around his neck in satisfaction, " **Thank you, good sir! Could you massage the other one?** "

"Motherfff-. HURYAH!" The TITAN 'heeded' with a karate chop to the right shoulder before getting his leg fractured and dropping to one knee. He rudely patted the super soldier's face, treating him like a dog, " **Good boy...** "

He squeezed his face out of any recognition, thus killing him. HERCULES spat at the ground before ripping the entire top of the tank. He used the barrel as a handle and the turret as the head of the hammer. The users of the tank fled out of the fight between them as HERCULES brought it down on his head. SIN that time felt the pain and he relished it, " **Ooohhh, nice one!** "

"Ugh, do you _EVER_ SHUT UP!"

" **You** were **expecting** a **zip** on **me** , pal-o-pal **? What the fuck was tha-Oofhoho!** " SIN was talking while Jaune's voice was somehow in-sync with his, distracting him for HERCULES' power-drive into gasoline truck and blowing themselves up. He kneed the turret off of him and drop-kicked on HERCULES' stomach. HERCULES went for a continuous spin of the weapon as his intention of a bait, where SIN fell for it cockily with a hook. HERCULES transformed his beefed up Blade and impaled him completely. HERCULES later slammed him to the ground over and over and even stomped on him before letting his tendrils try to devour him. SIN chuckled as he air-dashed downwards to gain composure on the ground, he released his own tendrils out to battle against his. Without too much of a problem, the tendrils clung onto one another, wrestling it out but SIN carried him by them to spin HERCULES about in the air. He flung him back at the TITANS and GRIMM LABS soldiers, who just recovered fast enough to charge at him with a full-on attack. However, his eyes were lit on fire, his black veins glowed orange. SIN thought about the video game character's technique and developed his own version.

Within a microsecond, he made his move with everyone else paused in slow motion. SIN roundhouse-kicked into an Evolved's chest, ripping out an entirely perfect hole upon it. He then elbowed the back of the same Evolved, breaking his spine. After using him as a platform, he got closer to the Evolved further up, kneeing his jaw into his brain. He used his elbow once more to shatter his whole skeletal system through a pressure point from the back of the neck. SIN used his Whipfist to pull himself towards a TITAN to heel-kick him by the kidney. He kept giving massive mounts of attacks rapidly upon the fully opened TITAN, the soles of his running shoes were making thriller-like car-tyre screeching noises. He stopped to put up a squatting stance at the front of the TITAN to hold his fist from his side and went for a full-strength punch to the torso. The next TITAN whom he cartwheeled to was sliced vertically by an uprooted 'STOP' sign. He walked past the third Evolved and lightly tapped on HERCULES' chest with his left black skeletal finger. Black and red Aura corroded all of his flesh and organs away, leaving nothing but brittle bones. He walked back to the original spot he was on where he started such lightning speed mode. As the chaos-orange inferno and glow faded away, the TITAN that was repeatedly punched first experienced the punches and kicks in delay until he was left as a blood explosion, engulfed in flames while the other TITAN made peeling sounds as he split in half. The two Evolved were unable to move their arms and legs in the air but all three were still flying at him. SIN caught the two injured Evolved and clapped them together with the last one into a puddle of mess for him to consume. Due to HERCULES' impalement, the hoodie he was wearing was worn out, leaving his back out to the open. The scars Jaune had were glowing orange and forming steam, even the scar on his eye and through his brain. SIN moaned in ecstasy at the bloodbath he had spilled, rolling his eyes to the savour, " **Aaaaauuuuu...Well then, time to find that son of a bitch Mercer but if I want to do that, I gotta do it with style! Whoa there!** "

His right arm was fighting back, a bright crack formed on it and unimaginable power was being released, untamed and victimising the world once more. The small waves it caused splashed onto the buildings, forming breaches to space and its stars and galaxies. SIN huffed to Jaune's pitiful struggle to gain full control, " **Nah nah nah, you ain't getting anywhere with that defenceless piece of shit. Adorable attempt, to be honest! Never again!** "

SIN clung onto his right wrist and flung his whole arm into his knee, breaking it before regenerating. The fireworks ended as quick as possible, half the city block had been atomised or sent into any dimension, possibly into one where the apocalypse continued with no end. What was left was one structure with an advertisement. He caught a glance of a commercial billboard, a woman in a blue swimsuit was posing seductively on a beach. SIN burst in chuckles, " **In the mean time, hehehahah! Why not put up a easier Oohhhoho, this is gonna be goooood!** "

* * *

"Hi, you have reached the Atlas Military help line, do you have a terrorist incident to report?" A receptionist answered his call whereas he was shaking about the paint can he had been holding onto, admiring his artwork. He added a horse head on the woman with an aim icon, along with two black bars covering her breasts and crotch and lines at the background to depict rain. SIN replied in a proud rich man accent with a normal voice, wearing a GRIMM LABS soldier uniform with the hood off and gas mask dangling off his neck, "Mmm, yes! I say, there has been a disturbance nearby, by a rather _dashing_ , sporty maniac that had taken out a troop of your _finest_ soldiers, including those heathen GRIMM LABS soldiers and muscular TITAN super soldiers! He has also vandalise your billboard with amazing avant garde designs, mmm yes! Do assist on taking care of the _handsome_ old chap!"

"Please hold and stay where you are, we are sending reinforcements to neutralise the threat."

" **Bring it on!** "

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh nothing. Do please send them ASAP." SIN adjusted his throat back to his demonic voice again. An Atlas fighter carrier came in within half a minute, four Evolved were on its wings, ready to battle him, " **Come to papa!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Bullhead:

A group of White Fang members were squeezing into the seats, even though there were enough for triple the amount of men. They were sitting beside Alex Mercer, who was fuming with lethal rage and armed with his rifle. Roman was sitting on the other side, sighing, "It's just a ring-"

"Oh, is that so? Does a regular ring take a shit load of your brain cells to stay up for two and a half days straight to replicate?"

"Nah, I'd say it'd take regularly around a week or so-"

"And you do realise that one of these idiots just doomed the whole planet?"

"And you're ZEUS! Who can best someone who half-ed the moon?!"

"The student of said moon-slicer who's going through a god-like transformation and surpassing his teacher! I swear to God, that fucker who broke the ring didn't have enough shots to the face..."

"Hey, you should be honoured to be given such a chance from Cinder and Taurus to kill their own man."

"And? He's the reason for CRONUS still running loose!" The White Fang group compressed together further, frantic to death of Mercer's furious aspect which was irritating him, "And stop hugging one another! We're already here!"

"Y-Yes sir!" They got out of their seats, armed with their guns, scimitars and knives whereas he shape-shifted his mask on. They reached to the port, loaded with hundreds of shipment containers from the Schnee Dust Company. Alex looked up to the moon, although fixed back into a whole, it was left red with a tint of orange glow. He still could not understand how his blade wave could make a huge impact on a self-repairable orbit and the need for so much Dust when they already have him, Cinder, Adam and his two Evolved. He also did understand why his Evolved could not help out with a simple task as his as they had been in charge with something they might not be capable of, preventing A-tier Grimms from getting too close to the White Fang headquarters but decided to roll with what she was going with. While the leader of the White Fang squad ordered them to get the tow cables, Roman told the animals to quicken up after five minutes later. The virus knocked him by the back of the head, snarling loudly, "Shut up. I don't see you do anything."

"And neither do you! You're suppose to be guarding me unlike that unconscious girl! Oh right, your brat knocked out _my_ brat!"

"With no threats to speak of?"

"Then help these idiots here. I'm gonna check on what the others are doing on the second Bullhead..." As Roman marched off, a White Fang member had a bundle of tow cables set and awaiting for further orders from Alex, who told him, "Already got the cables, huh? Come, let's get a move on with this container."

He pulled a shipment out of the stack closer to the Bullhead with his fingers easily and got up on top of it, suddenly smelling bananas. He slowly and menacingly turned to the rooftop of the nearest warehouse, noticing a monkey Faunus with blonde hair and tail in an unbutton white shirt. With his orange pupils glued to him, he strolled his way closer, giving the Faunus the creeps. He was saved from ZEUS by an attention-catching, burning Bullhead, heading towards the Evolved. Although his mouth was gone and he could not be told whether he was smiling or not, SIN waved at him joyfully before flipping him off, his jaw was moving up and down. Alex grabbed the White Fang trooper by the collar and threw her out of harm's way, the jet drove through the Schnee Dust containers, including the one he was standing on. Instead of jumping off, he climbed above its timbered side and punched through the front view of the air-carrier, further hitting SIN by the heart. He grabbed him by the head and was about to bulldoze through the other end of the plane but was intercepted with the maniac punching him in the stomach and using his head to do the same. Mercer was immediately body-slammed through a container of fire Dust, burning while SIN still stomped him about the face before kicking him aside, laughing, "The hell?!"

"J-Jaune?!" Blake gasped upon the horrid sight of her friend, while the monkey hissed in fear of the burnt, decaying face, "Oooo..I do not want to be him."

" **Evening, ladies and gentlemen! Wanna dance with the devil under the red moonlight?** " The rest were aiming their guns and cane at him and firing a wall of lead that would have torn down the strongest body armour around. SIN double-bounced walked to them casually with his bulletproof skin deflecting the shots away from him, sometimes right back to their guns, sabotaging them, " **Awwww! I guess not! Harh harh!** "

"*clicks tongue* Shi-GGRRMPPH!" He roundhouse-kicked one through tons of containers, killing him, seized over another's rifle to fill him with his own lead and impaled his entire arm through the second last's chest. The remaining White Fang soldier had her legs kicked off of the ground, leaving her horizontally opened for SIN to dice her down in half with his Claw. Once the rest of the Faunus arrived from the other side of the port, he used his Whipfist to stab through one of them and flung him over to his side. A tendril crawled from his body and through his left arm to shank him into a Bio-Bomb before booting him back to his teammates. The Bio-Bomb caught them altogether and bash them with their own body weight crushing the life out of them. Roman fired panic shots with his cane in fear, the voice had just annihilated his entire crew and reinforcements had yet to arrive. SIN chuckled sinisterly, slapping away his bullets and weapon while the hand on his neck instantly grew into an entire black skeletal arm that grabbed Roman by the neck to choke-slam him to the wall. SIN's overgrown tongue licked around his chin, sending shivers of fright down his spine, before it shrank back in to have a taste of his upper jaw. He unlatched a flip knife from his hand, the flicking sound made Torchwick's heart skip a beat, " **GAWD, your face is disssGUSTingly annoying, it's basically hate at first sight!** **Did anyone tell you how much they DESPISE your pretty, smug _face?_ I know I do, hehe! I mean, look at you-elllhrrrghh...** "

"O-Oh fuck..Oh fuck-GAH! Ew, ew ew!..." Roman was far from brave and cocky, to fearful and grossed out by SIN's extended tongue, nearly licking his actual eyeballs, uncovered with his eyelids, and already had his cheeks and sideburn savaged by it. " **Some kind of jackass who points out how dark the world is. When you're being bias about how AMUSING you humans are saying that! Hhhehehehahaha! *pant* *pant* *pant* It's just so _FUNNY_ that you all say the same bloody thing..when they're all your SINS! This is 'A' material, right here! Jolly good show! Ahah! Ahahahahaha...** "

He smacked his own thigh, laughing recalcitrantly while accidentally making small cuts to his neck. Torchwick's breathing was too similar to hyperventilation, he might lose his ability to ever inhale _and_ exhale while it would be nothing to SIN from all of his panting each chuckle. Coming back with composure, SIN's fleshy, squinted and serious eye depicted the change in the atmosphere, " **But let's get real, the hatred is such a guilty pleasure. And that lust's gonna be NEAT from all the things I've done to you. Not about to! _HAVE_. DONE.** "

"P-Please don't! I-I'll hire you! Or I'll give you money! Tons of Lien! J-Just don't-Oh fucking shit, I can't hold it much longer-"

" **Ugh, what a buzzkill. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCKING DON'T. GO THAT FAR WITH-MMHMMHMMHMM, CASH. It's because of people like you that made me into this, dear friend. Cash as protection or Hell, power. Power, powerpowerpower, really? Fuck you. FUCK. YOU! POWER..POWER is a form of greater superiority an entity would want more than CARDS. Cards that only matters when it comes to paid food, unnecessarily expensive wine, strippers, prosts, drugs but GUNS AND BODYGUARDS. Aren't. Power. To prove this fact, cash won't 'save' you this time. NOT. FROM. ME...Shall we get started on fixing the whole 'Don't understand World's pain' situation, my piss-leaking friend?** "

"W-WAIT, NO-!"

" **Say hi to 'Zaz' for me, yeah?-Oofhohoho!** "

Alex dropkicked and body-slid on him, getting him away from his comrade. He alternatively stomped into the concrete rather than kick him away, he still had his feet above his head, " **Well, here's my target. Roman, you're gonna have to take care of the cargos, cat and monkey! I'll handle him.** "

" **Suuuure, but he can do the same, wanka. HAHA!** " SIN's third arm took a good fist to his face, getting Mercer off of him. During the time the skeleton retracted back into his neck, SIN pulled him by the leg, tripping and taking him to run off onto the ocean with invisible velocity. Torchwick got confused over what he told him until Blake held him hostage with the sharp end of her Gambol Shroud to his throat, "What the-! Oh for f-"

* * *

Meanwhile:

The fallen Guardian launched him straight into a boulder on a deserted island with an active volcano. Though dangerous, the rest of the landscape was exotic, well-watered leaves stuck firm to the branches of healthy trees, sooth, greenish grass, few weak C-tier Grimms lurking in the shadows and the water bodies were quiet and reflective. A paradise not bred and grown by mankind but nature and only that. Mercer grunted angrily at the pride-breaking superior strength Jaune had gotten from SIN's absurd abilities and went around a 180 degree clockwise, aiming his rifle and firing a powerful red beam. It was easily split in half by SIN's arm, being nullified while exerting enough force to back him off. While the excess energy streamed off to the distance, SIN decelerated and was standing not in the pond but on it. The absolute surface had his feet above it, with him not running faster than he could sink. Legitimately walking on water. Mercer shook his head and threw his rifle to the sky, slightly amazed, " ***sigh* There goes a week of my efforts and existence down the drain.** "

" **Mhmhmhmhm..I told you, Mercer. I am gonna kill you, then him, then your girl and everyone else.** "

" **Couldn't you kill Jaune before I get the chance to hunt you down?** "

 **(The Ghost Rider Arrives by David Sardy)**

" **See, he's personal, torturing me into his own demons and taking away my 'innocence'. I prefer my revenge savoury for two to, hmm, three years maybe? Heh! You stopping me is gonna make that bloody annoying. Although, thanks for such a _lovely_ gift of Evolution and the Hellfire necessary to _kill_ you. But I have enough of talking, like the one 2 years ago and the one with all those snobs in the Hive Mind. For real** ," Without ever moving his mouth to utter, whispers came out of his voice to speak of two Arc techniques; Arc 9: Hermes' Boots and Arc 12: Hercules' Gauntlets. Black and red Aura shot out around the island like an overdrive, deteriorating the grass, trees and Grimms that were positioning themselves for an ambush before clustering into his arms and legs. The pressure from pure exertion of Aura was effortlessly over fifty PSI, a pressure that could dismantle heavily constructed building or, in this case, upsetting the volcano into near eruption. Vale itself could understand his tremor, steady alcohol meniscus shaken in wine glasses during the evening dinner, satellite dishes tilted with the displayed televisions having static screens, oceans troublingly disturbed into rouge tsunami waves. From the other small island the White Fang had pitched their fortress in, Adam was sharpening his skills with his scarlet uchigatana, Wilt and Blush. He felt a disturbance to the air surrounding him, questioning himself, "This oxygen-deforming strain..What's Mercer doing?"

Even back in Beacon, while Fox was testing Yatsuhashi's Aura with his Scroll, the detector mostly focused on a stronger pulse than what his parter was giving off. It calculated the invisible shockwave to be '1.89e+5 Tons of TNT', astonishing Alistar. His appalled look bemused the giant, "Fox? Is there something wrong?"

"Y-Yatsu..Ho-How did you get this strong?"

"I've been. Training regularly but, that much?" Ozpin eavesdropped on the two students, thinking of whether it had to do with Jaune's Semblance or Alex's power. He opened up his own Scroll, his own reading was 1.56e+4 Tons of TNT within his own office. One of their own Auras were so pressurising to reach to his workroom from the island they were on and he was getting concerned about the safety of not only his students but Vale itself. Back at the epicentre, parts of Mercer's body began to fall into crumble. SIN chuckled and finished his sentence, every movement he made left a small mirage, " **Like gods.** "

" **Fine by me. Mercer Arc 12: Ares' Cry.** " Alex took his chance to transform, whipping out his Muscle Mass arms and HERMES' own special powers while letting his bones pierce out of his limbs. Carapace-like black shells came out of him and turned into his Grimmified Agile Armour. Orange mist, orange Aura, orange eyes, Alex pushed himself to the limit and beyond. His efforts were evident with Vale's disasters extended in duration. And they had yet to start, louring and beaming at one another. The red moon was perfect, the stormy weather was thundered with scarlet lightning strikes, it was a fight for the current semester's top food chain. With his right arm shaped into his Blade and his other into his Claw, ZEUS smirked, gesturing SIN to bring it and shifting his Armour mask out, " **Your move.** "

The fallen Guardian accelerated at a slow pace before getting faster and faster, three after-images followed the red streak he emitted. Alex did the same, having similar velocities as his. They epically spun like two tornadoes and clashed their Blades that were immensely enhanced by their techniques and Aura, a deadly black, red and orange force of vibrations scattered across the seas, all over the kingdom. The shock was so intense, the volcano was already at the second last stage to eruption, the ocean nearest to the island was being splashed away, all kinds of glass had been cracked or obliterated, depending on the distance away from them. The sound it made had its bass dropped, with the ground shaken like an earthquake, affecting the battle between Roman's small army and a ginger girl in a green combat-readied dress as her energy blast mistakenly sawed off the wings of White Fang's Bullhead reinforcements instead of drastically incarcerate Torchwick into a month-long coma with severe burns. Ozpin and Fox's Scrolls detected the energy with a tiny crack and a short-circuited explosion respectively. While Fox was smacking his forearms off of the ambers of his broken device, the principal's screen stayed flickering the two readings of 6.66e+14 and 9.99e+14 Tons of TNT. He got a worsened feeling about the future of Vale and paid no more attention from the monitors to a plan in preventing the damages, jumping out of his tower.

 **(Bored Again by Lockjaw)**

" **...Like they all say, lllllet's get ready to rumboOOOOOOOUUULE-HHHAHAHAHAHA!** " SIN shouted, grinning sadistically and cracking his head. His red eyes were begging for an endless bliss of slaughter and in response, Alex's lips curled into a twisted grin. Thus far, revelation started. They detached and vanished from sight, weaker slashes, stabs, kicks and punches only trembled the island they were on. They dashed into the dead greenland, smacking the trees as kinetic projectiles to distract each other. Alex heightened his speed by a split second to gain the upper hand and choke-slam SIN into the wall of the volcano. He forced out a series of punches into SIN's chest, though the deranged was laughing to it with a bleeding tongue, sandwich-ing him closer to the burning magma. Once he started to see the sizzling hot liquid flowing from the back of his student's body, he plunged his knee into his gullet for an addition to the last attack to break straight into the lava pool. He uppercutted him out onto the surface, obsidian slabs were forming out of the inner walls of the burning mountain. SIN climbed on top of one, the skin was still hissing to the biomass-frying heat whereas Alex got onto the same one, unaffected. The rejected grunted angrily like a dog shaking off to water, " **Hot enough for you?** "

" **Meh, not too shabby. Better than the spa anyway!** " He still put up a smile. Finally, the magma was ejected out to the open-area due to the stored energy within the black hill. Thus, they were both propelled to the sky for an aerial battle. Another spark about the clouds with scarlet lightning but all it did was staying in mid-air, barely moving closer to the ground to strike. With time slowed down, SIN air-dashed in for a flying roundhouse kick to Mercer's thigh before getting pummelled away with his Hammerfist. While SIN could have got him by the jaw with another air-dash jab, Alex evaded away and went back in with a backhand to his head. Instead of being flown off from the attack, he retaliated by holding onto his shoulder with his right hand and wrapping his left leg to his. He vigorously elbowed Alex's chest and torso repeatedly to infect him with decomposition whereas the virus fought back as well with hooks of his Muscle Mass arms. With his leg and arm still holding onto him, he stabbed through into him with his fingers and zoomed down with him, creating a strong sonic boom. The Guardian first landed with his right leg just to kneel down, using his knee to break Alex's spine. Time continued on, the lightning struck and Arc's demon lifted him up by only the same decay-toxic hand in the air, chuckling jeeringly, " **Fatal enough for ya? 'Course, your healing factor's quick. But death's quicker!** "

SIN flung him away, making him eat the grovel while still being smeared to it through the throw. He caught up with Mercer by foot and rapidly punched him back down whenever he hit a boulder and got his face off from the floor. He soccer-chipped his head, projecting him back to the volcano to shatter it whole, " **Watch _my_ STEP! AHAHAHA!** "

' **Tch! He's getting better! And he wasn't kidding with my regeneration! Gotta think...** ' Alex spat in his mind, a debris was flying above him. SIN transmitted himself under the giant piece of obsidian, stuck to it instead of falling. He stared at Mercer, smirking, ' **My point exactly, pal.** '

" **W-What?!** "

' **Read your mind, Mercer. It's what the stronger brain potential can do. And I gotta say, you sure do love to nestle in-between Angela's boobs half a week ago! Cute~.** ' SIN patted his stomach, pointing and laughing at him, who grumbled in an embarrassed state. " **Motherfu-!** "

After an introduction with his knee and the faltering grass, he could not go on without the same upper-hand as his opponent. He let out a weak chuckle, amused by Jaune's speedy growth to his level. The wound left as a sign of decomposition remained and he tore a patch off of his chest, preventing the decomposition from spreading even further. He huffed, " **Mercer Arc 8:** "

" **Auuugh, _that_ move?! Can't wait to see what ya got as WELL! Arc 8: Apollo's** **-** " After that, he vanished and left a steady flow of green energy. Mercer hesitated, ' **T-That-! That wasn't a speed mirage! No, I should've kept up with it. That looked similar. Like the green girl! An-** '

' **Mind Illusion.** ' He turned around, his eyes were inches away from his, the fallen Guardian's right pupil were so contracted and his right lips were so wide open to the point they were splitting apart, it depicted more than enough of his insanity and suspense. Before he could utter the rest of his technique, SIN beat him to it with an outright ear-shattering shockwave through his vocal cords, " **SCREEEEAAAAAM!** "

The vibrations were so loud, it sounded like ten million flash-bangs within the same area and the same time, bursting out puddles of blood from Alex's eardrums and puncturing his ribs and right arm. As he bashed down into the trees, he began flinching to the pain inflicted to his arm mainly, " **Ngh! Son of a bitch!** "

" **Ya gotta step it up a noootch~,** " SIN clapped at his satisfying thwart, shaking his hips sideways and tap dancing in an Irish method before ending off with a neat arm spread, which was quite ruined with his tongue out of his sadistic grin. Alex got back up and twisted his body into an orderly shape. Though the difficulty was nothing much, his irritation filled up the the gap.

" **How's this?! Medusa's Wrath!** " ZEUS' eyes blew up with immense green energy into lasers. The beams disintegrated the rest of the battleground, impossibly evaporating the volcano's lava and completely frying off any proof of the island's existence and it was not even the intended target. The beauty of the scenery was gone, disintegrated into dust, dead for another allure to rise. The seduction of intensity. The grandeur of power. Oceans vaporised, terrain toppled down by kilometres and SIN's getting the worst of the energy attack. The entire left half of his body was only pardoned with a few strands of blood vessels, a sliced heart, toasted kidney, fried brain and, of course, his skeletal system. The rest were history and the dust cloud appeared, thick-like smoke. Gone like the wind, the degenerate forced out a mighty force to clear the dirt in the air. His cells regenerated faster than the blink of an eye, he fervently looked around for any sign or trace of the fellow demon during the time of the seawater pouring down from a cylinder-like waterfall. Alex came out of one of the walls of water and roundhouse-kicked him from behind, puncturing a few more organs as an element of surprise. Though it was no longer a possibility to counterattack, he ate the kick like a champion and backhanded him away like a viking, still had room for dessert before the main course. When they both recovered from their strikes, they went back-and-forth with another staring contest, eyes locked and circling around to pace themselves. With their hyperspeed, to them, the waterfall would take longer to flood the hole than the bride uniting with her groom.

They went back at it again, punching, kicking, hurting and killing one another and piece by piece, the world was still being ripped apart by their undying bloodlust. While they went on, Ozpin took the initiative to save civilians from Vale, kicking away a falling, vandalised advertising board from a family of five. The principal was supported with GRIMM LABS soldiers and TITANS to rescue casualties from decrypting structures and stabilising them for a little longer respectively. Ozpin got a call using a new Scroll, "Glynda, got all of them to safety?"

"Not all. We're only left with a few more teams like RWBY and some more people such as Mr. Wukong. Most probable that they're in Vale. You believe that they're safe on your side?"

"They're different than the average students we acquired. Stronger, should be less probable that they get harmed by this. I'm more worried for the other kingdoms with _out_ Jimmy's help."

"Menagerie?"

"They're fine. But, those two megalomaniacs. I can't put a pin on how ridiculous both of them are." Ozpin huffed, before being cut off by another quake shock. "Get Mr Port and Oobleck to Vacuo, and go to Mistral to aid the disaster squads. Let's get to business, shall we?"

The rapist formed a massive beatdown combo on Alex, puncturing and sabotaging each limb, each vital organ and each nerves for motion-functions, paralysing him over and over, fighting against his healing factor. Pitching the final blow, he impaled Alex in a taunting move, cocky for using his non-deadly limb and battle-crying, " **INJUSTICE!** " Mercer hurled a breath-full of blood at his face, aching to over-the-top torment, pain never felt before, somewhat in bliss. All of the battle they were doing, it was all-too nostalgic. He could remember what it was, fighting for the top, the hunt, the intensity and friction. The arm in him was removed and was about to be struck by a downward Hammerfist slam. He tried to counter it back with both Hammerfists but to be awestruck by SIN's sacrificing of completely shattering his power into greater brutal force. Even for regenerative immortals, Mercer would not believe that doing so just to cause muscle strains on him would be repairable, SIN could not care at all. He formed his last other Hammerfist and did it again, losing it with recklessness, oblivion, blissful ignorance, all to put Alex to his knees and kick him away.

" **Ugh, you seriously don't have to spit at me, dear Lexie** **! And this one smells too. Beacon's Monday lunch? Beacon's Monday lunch. Still, thanks to your little sickness, you're making this too easy!** " SIN smeared off a palm-full of Alex's blood and geared out his Whipfist to smash him back and forth, to the ground, back up and the ground on the opposite side. Instead of being able to gush out all of his thighs, he felt something blazingly hot burning down his. He withdrawn his fist back but was stabbed when thrown by Mercer in order to do so. His left arm transformed into a biomass gauntlet that had his uchigatana and its new scabbard as the fin, very similar to Vergil's Devil Trigger's. The weapon included a chain linking to the hilt and the sheath had an orange eye looking ravenously around, just like in Jaune's visions, " **Aaahh, right. The Devil's Pride!** "

" **I'll show you easy!** "

Alex armed himself with his katana, already fencing with both of SIN's skeleton arms just to escape from the clutches of a dying process. When he deflected off one of his grabs, the collision caused a slight sharp wind of orange energy, dividing the sea more and more, splitting down the nearby islands, mountains and Grimms. He also pulled off an impressive low-spin kick to trip him and stab him straight to the bicep. When his weapon got caught by his other arm, he took it as an opportunity to pick him up by it and throw him into another boulder while shaking him off of his sword. When he got punched in the face, he covered with a spin and a backhanded crack to his jaw with the hilt of his uchigatana. Finally, Alexander was capable of stepping up his game with a smirk, and him pinning the demon to the ground " **Heh! Feeling good 'bout yourself?!** "

" **Nah, I'm just glad I shut your mouth for a few minutes!** "

" **But ain't that boring, though? No quips? No entertainment? Soo _ooo_ BORING. MORE FUN, MORE _FUN_!** "

 **(Own Little World by Celldweller)**

SIN slammed his hand onto the deserted ground, completely shattering a whole continent's rock bottom within the centre, thankfully the sea was seeping through the cracks and not completely drowning them in the deepest of depth. With Alex slipping down the rubble, he backflipped away from Mercer's check and stopped to a boulder. With enough legwork, he shot back, headbutting into his torso. With recovery, they zig-zagged about the falling remains of dirt, trading blows at each other. Throughout their fight, they had been so mobile, so in-motion, so rigid in strength within their attacks that every step they made is another quick quake about the seafloor. With every clash, the excess force escaped to compress the ground together like a mega-size hydraulic press, pushing down the continent nearer to the centre of the planet. They wall-ran out of the hole and air-dashed randomly, their sonic booms also sent vibrations to push the ocean into forms of waves. Millions of plans to counter him again created, surveyed and thrown into the bin in Mercer's brain while he made sure he resist SIN's mind-reading, " **Heh! Why backing up?! You think you can get away from me after that!? NOT A CHANCE.** "

He put two fingers to his right temple, a green highlight popped from his eyes. Alex's head looked like it got shot through the skull and bashed into mush, when he crashed down into another island, near a small pond of lava. While he followed him, still having his hand up to his head, Mercer struggled, as if something was pushing its way into his mind, breaking it, manipulating it, undoing its purpose to keep the body functional. SIN walked up and fractured his knee to worsen his will to persevere through his, ' **Mind-control, aye? Getting pissed off with the brain potential bullshit, yet?** '

' **T-T-That all you got?! GGNNNAARGH!** '

' **Well, hmhmhmhmm~..Who goddamn knows?!** ' With a flick of his ankle, SIN twisted his whole right arm ligament using his foot, like twisting a plastic water bottle. There was so much for ZEUS to deal with, mind-resistance, stress, fracture whereas the monster pulled his hair closer to the lava, " **Aawww. Don't be shy! It's just a bath~!** "

" **Give one some slack! The weapon's 'Hellfire' is a pain in the ass enough to make me do THIS!** " Alex dunked his whole left arm into it and popped out his Claw, heated and 'drenched' in magma, in-which he sliced straight both his eyes, lips, chin and chest, " **Grgh!** "

Once loose of his grasp, he found the reconnection of his body parts repetitive and did the same to him in pleasing retaliation. Tables turning, he choke-slammed him into the pool, hoping to God that drowning him would deep-fry his brain through his eyeholes. Unfortunately, he was praying too much after Jaune's whole black skull emerged out, laughing uncannily like some possessed doll of Satan's daughter(Basically the Ghost Rider laugh in Spirit Of Vengeance), " **Just die already!** "

" **THEN KILL ME!** " SIN clutched onto his forehead and kicked his neck bones separated, dispatching control over the direction of his sight. Pushing away his hands off of his head, SIN's teeth bit onto Alex's neck to wag him around like a dog and power-drive him into the floor while his head healed back. He raised his open hand and called, " **Arc 7: Moon Tooth Spade!** "

A monk's spade, with a crescent on the other end, made out of pure yellow Aura was created from a single spark, equipped by the hands of the demon. SIN smacked the shovel's blade straight into the dirt, ejecting a humungous piece of the island, almost like a hill, into the sky, with Alex's upper-half buried in it. After some spins about with the staff from his front, back and sides, he rushed a powerful wave of Aura in the shape of a crescent at the mountain-size debris and the Devil reincarnate. Luckily, he managed to pull out his head, relieved to breathe the fresh air again instead of nearly having a centipede crawling into his nostril, " **Jesus! That was so close! Any second later, it would've just-!** "

Before another word was drawn, the Aura crescent cut clean of the rock, including his arm that occupied his Devil's Pride and left leg. Alex let out a 'Tch!' and reached out for them with his tendrils through the wounds successfully. He rolled on the piece, unable to regain his balance on it from his failure to stick his fingers into the soil. With much impatience, Mercer stuck his whole arm, Groundspikes digging their way thoroughly, giving John more grip. Using one hand, he put up a good swing with the chunk of Remnant and threw it straight at SIN, who could not help but cackle, rolling about the ground. Wiping off his black, cold tears, he pursued on, " **Ahah. Ahah! OHHAHAHAHAHA! *pant *pant* Reel scawry, Mercer! Reel scawry after what I HAD DONE!** "

The broken casted out another crescent of Aura to turn the projectile into crumble. Through the gaps, he caught a glimpse of no ZEUS but an orange tear upon thin air. Before he could twist around and shank him with the spade, Alex already had his sword's tip dipped in his neck. The third hand stopped it from its tracks, the bones were cracking from stopping the blade while it made a little dent into the material of the katana. Alex improvised and heel-kicked the hand away, especially popping out SIN's eyes in fury after noticing the blade being spoilt. As he grunted and glowered at his enemy, who took the opportunity of his eyeballs dangling from the optic nerves to fool around with them and treat them like googly eye glasses, " **Boing boing boing! Hehehehaha.** "

' **Tch! Seriously?** '

' **Yeah seriously.** ' The strings pulled back the eyes into their sockets, granting back his vision whereas Mercer shifted his wrist to alleviate the ache from hitting something as hard as steel for an Evolved. SIN cried, rubbing the broken bone stuck to his neck, " **Boo~! You owe me some bone replacement, you prick! Oh well, you already did...** "

The hand healed itself back to shape, any cracks, fractures or even possible loss of fingertips? There were none, it was fixed and kicking. Unfortunately, from the side of Alex, he seemed tensed that his blade's not doing the same, when he and his weapon are two things while SIN's is one with his regenerative abilities. Eyes fondling over the dazzling hand, he laughed, " **No idea how a virus is this divine and powerful to fix this bad boy. Still, you can tell the obvious on who's gonna win, no?** "

" **Now what?** "

" **No! Not 'now what', 'now..why'?** " The battle settled, adrenaline calmed, blood pumping less. SIN went back to his rant, a slight letdown, " **Don't you know that you can't stop me? That there's no meaning of hope when the sign of your sword has been tainted and I, still as fresh and PURE!** **Why persist? Why go on? You've seen what your blade had aided you in confronting me but now look at it! It doesn't last nor will your spirit to stop me from doomsday. You've failed! You've lost by the time it _cracked_. You wanted to save this whole new world that brought you life, spirit and happiness, yeah? Unlike that alternative you've been _BORING_ yourself in. And out of all the people you met, the girl you have, the family you were, sort of, accepted in, the only person who was the key to your positivity, your emo side's demise, your sense of truth and justice!..was Jaune. Now look at me, and look through me..at him...You let the little one break into some small little autistic boy, the world's darkness against him since childhood till...now.** "

" **Y..You honestly believe that?** "

" **I'm sorry, believe in what?** "

" **You honestly think I'd stop here? From all this animosity? This suspense? From the point of no return, I had already sealed my fate..and I'll damn myself to hell if I stop where I could go on with 50% efficiency!** "

" **Haaa...Heroes those days. Just didn't know the modern world's heroes _do_ quit. There's no point in becoming a Saviour as well when fate has you at hand. You should be like the others, begging for mercy to live. You wouldn't want to miss all that fun you had, feeling adorably warm by your angel. You don't want to go back to that dump where people opposes you, especially-ESPECIALLY your sister. What's the point of continuing on when all this is gonna get yourself killed? Stopping me's nothing, it's over to begin with. I even stop laughing! To prove the fact that you're DONE, MERCER. And you've lost and can still lose the chance to redeem yourself into the true hero-** "

" **Please. Do stop.** " ZEUS sighed, sheathing his damaged katana in slight amusement and supposedly surrendering himself. " **I'm guessing you've understood it as well, huh? There's no further path forward. Just accept it. And die-** "

Alex left a strange, powerful orange afterimage, going over the distance between them and shackle all the pride SIN had with a simple punch. In an instant. After the superman punch, SIN flipped about like a ragdoll, pummelling down the dirt floor. The world felt quieter, steadier, colder and emptier than before. As if something had just happened to the world the instant Mercer 'teleported'. Though smiling and getting back up with his Aura weapon, the Satanic monster started sweating in slight fear but mostly shock, he had no idea what just happened. But once he noticed the static-like mirage disappearing within a blink, SIN could tell what the bloody hell happened. Mercer tightened his grip, he grinned widely, " **Yes. People do seem to care about themselves, hate another for their selfish intents, but it's about them, it's about us! I am quite scared of you, managing to overwhelm me like this. Taking out every plan of attack I had using mind reading, using powers I haven't imagined at all. The word use of dying's hilarious, coming from your mouth. I may have let you down but I'm still here to do something for you. I won't let misery strike like a bore. I'd give misery a second try before knowing what it's intended on! I'm flattered to fight you, SIN. And I'm proud of you, Jaune. For chasing a dream that's impossible but you've managed this far for an origin! BUT THAT WAS WHAT YOU THINK I WAS DOING?!** "

" **W-What the-?! Heh! *cough* heh!** "

" **I didn't try to save everyone or even the world if I care! Saving you from yourself is what I'm doing, Jaune!** "

" **Ah! Ahah! And you've also seen through what I am as well! Very! VERY GOOD!** "

" **For fuck's sake, I'm not here to just try and beat you! I'm here to kill you over,** " Alex did it again, instantly teleporting from one point to him, elbowing him back to the ground while leaving another highlight of his aspect. " **And over!** "

Mercer pulled SIN by the hair and flung him to a direction, where he repeated his illusionary trick again and roundhouse-heel-kicked him by the throat, " **AND OVER!** "

' **Arsehole! He's got the technique! He's gotten it and I. HAVEN'T! ANNOYING. ANNOYING! ANNOYING, ANNOYING, ANNOYINGANNOYING** **ANNOYINGANNOYING** **ANNOYINGANNOYING-ANNNNOOOYYYINNGG!** ' SIN kept gritting, kept hating, kept laughing, kept raging. He knew where Alex's speech was going. And he would follow it to his heart's content and would hate him to the ends of the damned world God had created. During the time interval, SIN's dark veins over-pumped into orange, beginning his picosecond of rampage. He combined his Moon Tooth Spade's power with his, propelling Alex back and forth as well, truly enjoying the fight. In his motion, the planet felt like it stopped moving forever and he did a gravely huge number on his body, slashing his neck, trying to behead him, and even slapping the flat-side of his weapon onto his face which broke the left half of his armour's mask. But before the finishing blow, SIN noticed Alex's physical body stuttering like a television static before being slashed at all body area, with deep cuts and wounds. He became a literal firework explosion with blazing orange blood.

Mercer was covered in bruises as well, from head to toe, but what was leaking out of him was tons of orange Aura, flooding out through his eyes, his mouth, and even his back. His Arc technique, 'Mercer Arc 9: Nemesis' Comeback'. With this major boost, he could end off his sentence with a proud roar and grin, " **TILL YOU FUCKING WAKE UP, JAUNE ARC! CAUSE YOU'RE MISSING OUT TOO MUCH FUN!** "

In a snap, Jaune heard him. From his subconscious, deformed state, he heard him. His teacher's voice. His father's words. His rival's call. Arc reached out to a star of light from a tunnel of darkness and exited, " **I-** I'm **missing** out **the** fun **?! HEH!** **HA** HA **HA!** THEN **BRING** IT **, SAMAEL!** "

 **(Deliver Me by Gospel Spirit)**

" **Mercer Arc 7: Green Dragon Crescent Blade!** " Alex made a giant bladed staff out of green Aura and skirmish against his shovel. The tidal waves got stronger, Remnant could not handle the bumpy ride, so had those who stood so strong and perseverant against their vigour. They did not rocked the planet anymore. Not even the solar system of any other planets, not just the sun, not the galaxy or the fucking universe. They were rocking dimensions to their knees, whenever the instance when they keep making afterimages of themselves from every shock explosions they formed together. Every innocent soul in numerous disaster shelters were panicking but those outside were enduring throughout. Wusses were leaving their families behind for their sakes but heroes, civilian, soldier or hunter, were saving. Broken wills committed suicide but strong believers praised on and on. All of those did not matter anymore. What was happening on their side was truly REVELATION.

Alex's Dragon blade turned into a chinese dragon, controlled by his hand movements to deflect away Jaune's energy-based projectiles in the shape of crescent moons. After Mercer dismantled the dragon into green ambers and Arc charged in with a thrust of the Moon Tooth Spade, he concentrated all the Aura flames into his right fist and thus blew up both of their techniques into smithereens, including the size of half a small country and their arms. Their stamina was drenched, drained and sucked out, they were bathed in sweat and each other's blood, their strength said no...yet their souls said HELL no. Another quick flow of adrenaline, they exhausted out their healing factors to the absolute limits and grew back their arms. Struggling against the tensed and locked muscles, they prepared their stances for one. Last. Clash. The dragon gripped his fang and the space around him was clouded into a dark and red atmospheric ball, the eye on his scabbard went wild and looked to many directions within a second. The unicorn clasped a right fist, doing the same but with a calmer, holier bright yellow Aura. One's blade is broken and the other's arm is tearing itself apart, whilst healing the right side of his pale condition. Their spheres shrunk down, focused and pressurised like a luminous flame steadied into a non-luminous flame. And in a flash, they became stars shooting at one another. Satan, eyes drilled with black stars, burst into flames and Michael's blood shot out of the veins due to highspeed blood pressure.

" **VORPAL BLADE!** "

" **G** O **S** P **E** L S **T** E **E** E **E** E **E** E **L** L **L** L **!** "

They pulled of their best of all the fun they had. The chivalry within their fight. Their last breaths. A black line crossed the sudden red sky, parallel to the horizontal floor. It was over. The angel fell into two parts with the devil sheathing back his pride and catching his rifle. In the end of this chapter, the war...had ended.

* * *

 **About Angela calling him John thing, he has a second name within Alexander J. Mercer. Unknown. Might as well give one to him.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. May have rushed due to a certain date and multiple upcoming tests. Glad that it reached this date and will come back to solve any mistakes and change any parts of the chapter. I'm going to mainly focus on my other fanfic so as to end that fanfic's season then start this fanfic's season two after I have my pleasure in doing something else than this crossover. Do fav, follow, review and share. One last thing, check the bible(not that I want you to go Christian) and the date. I had to rush this a little bit.**


End file.
